Coeur de Cristal
by Umbre77
Summary: FIC TERMINEE!Draco, Mangemort depuis trois ans, est chargé de retrouver Harry Potter par le Maître. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ça va changer sa vie Slash HPDM
1. Default Chapter

**Chapitre 01 : Mission**

La neige et le vent, tourbillonnant dans une danse folle, fouettaient impitoyablement ses joues rougies. Sa cape resserrée autour de lui, il avançait péniblement vers un manoir lugubre ou une seule fenêtre était éclairée. Passant une arche recouverte d'une haie depuis longtemps morte, il commença à marcher avec difficulté vers les grandes portes de chênes ou une mince pellicule de neige s'était installée depuis que le vent avait tourné. Il s'approcha et, tendant la main, saisit le gond de métal qu'il abattit avec rudesse sur la porte, le coup raisonnant dans chaque pièce de la grande et sombre demeure. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, permettant à l'homme d'entrer. 

Celui-ci fut accueilli par un homme vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, portant, sur le revers de sa robe, un petit symbole représentant un Serpent vert foncé entourant une tête de mort. L'hôte ôta sa cape, révélant une tenue similaire à la différence qu'il ne portait pas de cagoule, révélant ainsi un visage noble et froid, des yeux d'un bleu presque gris ressemblant alors à un ciel plein d'orage. Ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, étaient retenus par un ruban noir. Son visage, lisse, jeune, afficha un mépris sans borne pour le portier qui tressaillit en tendant rapidement ses mains vers le blond. Celui-ci lui donna alors sa cape, son écharpe et ses gants de cuir d'un geste empreint d'une grâce féline, calculatrice. 

Les dents serrées, il porta un regard indéchiffrable sur le grand vestibule éclairé par une simple cheminée ou brûlait un feu ronflant. Les flammes, crépitant dans l'âtre en bougeant rapidement, accentuaient les ombres de la pièce, lui conférant une atmosphère ténébreuse et inquiétante. Mais l'homme blond ne s'en préoccupa pas et s'avança sur l'épais tapis de velours vert foncé sous ses pieds. Il s'arrêta au pied d'un escalier gigantesque, levant la tête pour regarder le dôme de verre au-dessus de sa tête. Celui-ci était recouvert de neige, l'empêchant de distinguer le ciel, lui donnant l'impression... d'être enterré vivant. Un frisson le secoua, sa claustrophobie étreignant son cœur avec rudesse et malveillance, un poison dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire depuis que son père l'avait cruellement puni en le mettant dans un cercueil pendant vingt-quatre heures pour avoir dit 'Non' à l'un de ses ordres. 

« Et bien, et bien... Que vois-je ? susurra une voix au timbre séducteur. Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Draco Malfoy ? »

Le blond tressaillit et leva les yeux vers la forme vêtue d'une longue robe noire moulante. Une main sur les hanches, ses cheveux tiré et attaché derrière sa tête en un chignon élégant d'où s'échappaient de petites mèches brun doré, la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu descendit les marches pour plonger ses yeux myosotis dans les siens. Un large sourire éclaira tout son visage quand il lui rendit son expression défiante. 

« Pas de doute, c'est bien lui, s'exclama-t-elle, sa main caressant doucement la joue maintenant blanche de Draco. Ça fait un bail, qu'on ne s'était pas vu, toi et moi... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en ses lieux par une nuit si froide ? 

– Bonsoir à toi aussi, Sept, dit Draco avec dédain. Je suppose que ce qui m'amène ici est la même chose qui t'oblige à faire acte de présence dans ce manoir. »

La jeune femme eut un rire rapide, froid. 

« Faire acte de présence dans ce manoir ? demanda la jeune femme, descendant la dernière marche, sa main caressant doucement les larges épaules de Draco tandis qu'elle tournait autour de lui. Apprends que je suis ici depuis déjà six mois. Six mois durant lesquels tu n'étais pas là, continua-t-elle d'un air boudeur. 

– Oh, vraiment ? dit Draco d'un ton négligent. Je m'excuse d'avoir été retenu loin de ses lieux... enchanteurs... »

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à la jeune femme dont les yeux brillaient de malice avant de commencer à monter les marches, espérant se débarrasser d'elle. Mais bien vite, elle se mit à monter à sa suite. 

« Que me veux-tu, Sept ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dénoué de sentiment à la jeune femme. 

– Ce que je te veux ? demanda-t-elle à son tour, clairement amusé. Mhmm... Beaucoup de chose... Mais je sais que tu ne me les donneras pas. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, petit Dragon, je ne te suis pas. Je suis simplement convié dans Ses appartements également. 

– Toi aussi ? s'étonna Draco, pivotant pour lui faire face.

– Oui, moi aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire séducteur. Je crois que tout les Premiers sont appelés. 

– Tous ? demanda Draco. Tu veux dire que tu as vu les autres arrivé également ? 

– J'en ai vu quelques-uns... Ils attendent tous au salon... »

Draco reprit son expression d'indifférence tandis qu'il se remettait à monter, arrivant sur un palier ou une grande fenêtre donnait sur le parc enneigé. Il regarda un instant les arbres ballottés par le vent et la neige avant de se tourner vers une autre rangée de marches à sa droite. Sept l'avait dépassé et marchait avec grâce et séduction vers la porte d'où s'échappait un rayon de lumière. Il la suivit, fixant les formes généreuses et tentatrices de la jeune femme. Qui n'était pas tenté par Sept ? Cette femme était la réincarnation même d'Aphrodite... Mais Draco avait depuis longtemps perdu son désir pour la reine de beauté. Il l'avait perdu quand il l'avait vu jeté un sortilège d'écartèlement sur un moldus, le sang l'aspergeant alors qu'elle riait à gorge déployée et que le pauvre homme hurlait à s'en casser les cordes vocales... Qui pourrait désiré un démon comme elle ? 

Ils arrivèrent pratiquement en même temps devant la porte entrebâillée que la jeune femme poussa, entrant de sa démarche féline. Face à la porte se trouvait une autre grande cheminée, mais cette fois, le feu était passif, presque mourant. Le tapis, rouge sang, contrastait avec les canapés et fauteuils de cuir noirs entourant une table basse en chênes. Trois autres hommes se trouvaient dans la pièce et Draco les reconnu comme étant les 'Premiers' ou les petits préférés du Maître... Ces soldats... L'un des premiers était installé avec nonchalance dans un des fauteuils, son bras pendant derrière le dos du fauteuil, sa jambe droite passée au-dessus de l'accoudoir. Ses cheveux gris-argenté aux pointes noirs étaient dressé en pics, laissant voir une boucle d'oreille, un simple anneaux que tout les 'Premiers' portaient. Il affichait un sourire rêveur, figé dans un visage froid et pâle, ses yeux de glace dardant les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. C'était Zabini Blaise, ancien camarade de Classe de Draco. 

Le second 'Premiers' était posté devant la cheminée. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient majestueusement dans son dos, les pointes finissant en de petites ondulations. Ses yeux bruns et rieurs brillaient d'une étrange lueur tandis qu'ils reflétaient les flammes mourantes, comme si le spectacle d'un brasier prêt à s'éteindre était aussi gratifiant qu'une soudaine augmentation de son salaire. Il s'agissait d'Angus Mastrome, dit 'Le Satanique'. 

Le troisième et non le moindre était le plus âgé. Appuyé près des rideaux, fixant le décor chaotique de l'extérieur, ses cheveux graisseux encadrant son visage sévère tandis que ses yeux noirs perçaient l'obscurité de la nuit, Severus Rogue n'avait pas du tout changé. Draco avait toujours l'impression de se retrouver ne classe quand il le voyait... A chaque fois, il s'étonnait de l'absence de chaudron et d'élèves... 

Mais ça faisait longtemps déjà qu'il avait quitté Poudlard... Trois ans... Trois ans depuis sa dernière année enfermés, piégé dans une école dirigée par le 'bon' côté. Par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Draco était devenu mangemort avant sa sortie de l'école, bien entendu, mais il ne pouvait pas agir ! Il avait les mains liées ! Mais plus maintenant. Il travaillait activement pour le 'Seigneur' sacrifiant tout ce qui était nécessaire à la survie de son maître. Argent... famille... rien n'empêcherait Draco de devenir le bras droit du Maître. Mais pour l'instant, le bras droit du Maître était un homme que Draco détestait tout particulièrement pour tous les coups bas et tortures qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et cet homme venait justement d'entrer alors que Draco s'installait avec répugnance contre le mur, près de la porte. 

Un mauvais observateur les aurait pris pour des jumeaux. Un mauvais observateur les aurait crus au moins frères. Mais un bon aurait tout de suite remarquer que l'un était bien plus vieux, l'autre plus musclé. Il aurait noté la fixité et la froideur du regard du plus âgé, les yeux du plus jeune brillant d'un feu dissimulé. Mais plus personne ne faisait l'erreur de confondre Malfoy père et fils, même s'ils se ressemblaient comme deux goûtes d'eau. Lucius était nettement plus âgé et plus sévère. Draco était emporté, presque instinctif, bien que lier dans les filer serré des convenances. 

« Bonsoir à tous, dit froidement Lucius, obligeant les cinq 'Premiers' à le regarder. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous asseoir. » 

Ça n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre et tous le saisirent parfaitement bien. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie d'obéirent à son père, Draco alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils de cuir. Lucius marcha gracieusement dans la pièce pour finir par aller se poster devant a cheminée, faisant face aux cinq 'Premiers'. 

« Bien, dit-il. Tous, vous avez été convié par le maître il y a quelques minutes. La raison de cette réunion vous sera exposée par moi. Le Maître se sentant un peu las, il m'a confié cette tâche... »

Les mangemort hochèrent la tête, attendant. 

« Il y a deux ans de cela, un grand combat a eu lieux. Ce combat, vous le connaissez tous. C'est celui qui marqua la disparition de Harry Potter après qu'il ait gravement blessé notre maître... »

Les cinq 'Premiers' ne dirent rien. Tous se souvenaient de ce jour ou le Maître avait faillit y rester. Depuis, le mage noir ne se montrait plus et on disait qu'il avait peur... Peur de quoi, Draco ne savait pas... Mais il était curieux de savoir de quoi le Maître avait peur. 

« Mais il a survécu, poursuivit Lucius Malfoy, après une brève interruption. Et aujourd'hui, il est fou de rage. Deux ans ont passé et ce marmot est toujours en vie alors qu'il aurait du mourir, il y 19 ans déjà. Aussi, il m'a demandé de le rechercher. »

Lucius ouvrit sortit alors de ces robes un porte-documents. Draco ne fut pas surprit de le voir extirper quelque chose d'aussi gros d'une de ses poches intérieures. C'était un des coups préférés de son père. La tête des autres, par conte, était à ne pas manquer. Seul Severus Rogue n'eut pas l'air étonné... Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait surprendre cet homme ? 

« Trouver Potter est très difficile car il a coupé tout les ponts avec ses amis et autres personnes de son entourage. Personne ne l'a vu depuis deux ans, comme s'il avait disparu ou comme s'il était mort... Pourtant, nous savons qu'il est vivant. Le maître la vu partir et un mort ne marche pas. »

Sept eut un sourire amusé et narquois. Rogue eut l'air perplexe tandis que Blaise, son sourire toujours présent, fixait Lucius avec interrogation. Angus se contentait d'incliner la tête sur le côté, l'air pensif. Draco, lui, affichait encore et toujours son air indéchiffrable. Pourtant, en lui, c'était la pagaille ! Potter ? Vivant ? M. Gryffondor ? M. Courage? M. Exploits? Impossible ! 

« Sur ce, le maître a décidé d'enquêter. Plusieurs espions ont été envoyés à la recherche du... 'Survivant', fit-il avec ironie. Et d'autres ont été postés dans le secteur de ses amis. Nous avons découvert que les Weasley, bien qu'ils ignorent où est Potter, ont encore quelques nouvelles de lui. Des cadeaux à Noël, quelques cartes de vœux pour les anniversaires, mais aucune indications quant à son adresse. Sirius Black n'en sait pas plus, bien qu'il entretienne une correspondance régulière avec le 'sujet'. Remus Lupin est soumis au même traitement que les Weasley, mais il a l'occasion de recevoir quelques lettres. Tout cela ce fait par la poste moldue, donc, nous avons cherché du côté des moldus... »

Lucius sortit quatre chemises remplie de papier du porte document. Il en tandis une à Sept, une à Blaise, une à Angus et une à Draco. Rogue ne sourcilla même pas. 

« Quatre hommes sont susceptibles d'être Potter. Deux ont un potentiel magique élevé, deux autres ont une ressemblance physique avec lui assez troublante. Je veux que vous partiez tous les quatre pour enquêter sur lui. Je veux que vous l'étudiiez jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple moldus ou sorcier sans importance. Si ce n'est pas lui, touez l'homme. Si c'est lui, amenez-le... vivant ! »

Les quatre échangèrent un regard. La chasse au Potter serait marquée de concurrence. 

« Vous allez devoir subir trois jours d'apprentissage sur le monde moldus. Il est nécessaire pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas repérer. Vous serez aussi fournis en potion qui pourrait, éventuellement, vous êtres utiles. »

Lucius jeta un regard à Severus Rogue qui hocha la tête. 

« Bien... Madame, Messieurs... Bonne chance ! »

Et d'un pas royal et majestueux, Lucius quitta la pièce, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière lui. En le voyant, Draco se jura de faire couper les siens. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son dossier. Une photo était en première page. C'était un homme plutôt mince et grand. Ses cheveux en désordre encadraient un visage de porcelaine, des lunettes ovales dissimulant les yeux verts cernés et vitreux. Si cet homme était Potter, alors il était en piètre état... 


	2. Tobias Derson

**Chapitre 02 : Tobias Derson**

_Nom :_ Derson 

_Prénom :_ Tobias 

Age : 20 ans 

_Date de Naissance : Inconnue_

_Lieu de résidence : Crossings Road, Appartement 64, quatrième étage. Darens/Amérique. _

_Particularit : _Travail chez lui pour un quotidien. N'a pas de famille, pas d'ami. 

Draco soupira. Ce dossier se résumait très facilement, vu le nombre restreint d'informations sur l'homme... Ses deux jours d'études des moldus lui avaient donné un mal de tête insupportable tandis qu'il regardait les nuages floconneux près de son hublot. Draco Malfoy en avion ! Voilà quelque chose que la gazette du sorcier aurait adoré. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'un petit sourire amusé tandis qu'une hôtesse charmante lui servait un verre de whisky. La pauvre femme semblait d'ailleurs très perturbé par son passager aux yeux de glace et au sourire étrange. Mais ça, bien sûr, Draco n'en avait rien à faire. L'important était ce Tobias Derson. 

D'un mouvement rapide, il tira la photo de l'homme qu'il étudia pour la cinquième fois. Sa ressemblance avec Potter était étrange, pourtant, il semblait différent. Ses yeux étaient vide, terne, tandis que ceux d'Harry Potter, du moins de celui qu'il avait connu, étaient toujours pleins de joie... Ses cheveux, bien qu'ébouriffé, n'étaient plus aussi soyeux qu'avant, en supposant que cet homme était bien l'ancien Gryffondor. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, cet homme aurait pu être Harry Potter s'il n'avait pas eut un air aussi... malade. 

Car il ne faisait aucun doute que cet homme était malade. Draco n'avait pas réussi à savoir de quoi il pourrait bien être atteint, mais ça serait la première chose qu'il ferait une fois arrivés à Darens. Ça et ce faire couper les cheveux... 

******************

L'avion se posa avec une facilité qui déconcerta Draco. Il s'était presque attendu à ce que ces idiots de moldus s'écrasent... Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas inquiété pour lui-même... Un petit transplanage et il aurait été hors de danger ! Mais l'avion s'était posé sans problèmes et, déjà, les passagers débarquaient, les uns cherchant après leur proche, les autres allant rapidement chercher leur valise. Draco faisait, bien entendu, partie de ceux là. 

Il ne fut pas facile pour lui d'avoir un Taxi. En fait, il dut pousser une vieille dame, bloquer le chariot d'un homme avec une grosse moustache et un béret, enfermer le gosse d'une femme dans les toilettes pour filles et enfin, balancer le chien d'une jeune pimbêche dans les bagages en partance pour l'Australie pour être certain de supprimer la concurrence. Il donna le nom de la rue du 'Sujet' et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les routes crasseuses ou de nombreux moldus déambulaient, faisant du lèche-vitrines ou encore discutant. Il passa devant un centre commercial, puis, de nouveau, des rues marchandes pour enfin arriver à un carrefour. Quatre rues le rejoignaient, toutes embouteillées. Draco laissa échappé un sifflement en regardant les grands immeubles de style qui encadraient les quatre coins. 

« Crossings Road, M'sieur », grogna le chauffeur. 

Draco lui lança un regard sombre, mais lui tendit de l'argent moldus. De toutes ses leçons, il avait préféré celle su le système monétaire. C'était si facile de faire des contrefaçons de leurs petits billets et de leurs pièces que Draco se demandait comment personne n'y avait encore pensé. Il chercha longtemps après l'immeuble éventuel de Derson, mais aucun ne lui semblait envisageable. Ils étaient bien trop distingu ! Un homme aussi pathétique pourrait-il avoir assez d'argent que pour vivre dans ces merveilles d'architectures ? Peut-être comme concierge... 

Draco souffla. Lui, en tout cas, avait besoin d'un logement. Ça prendrait plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait pour retrouver le 'Sujet'. Il lui faudrait passer au Quotidien pour trouver son adresse. Mais elle était sûrement sur un... un... un ordinateur ! La première fois que Draco en avait touché un, il avait réussi à le faire exploser ! Mais bon... Il essayerait de trouver une ruse pour trouver le... Journaliste ? Il y avait un grand nombre d'emplois différents dans un journal et Derson pouvait très bien n'être qu'un vulgaire imprimeur... 

Draco secoua sa longue crinière. D'abord, les cheveux ! Ensuite, l'appartement. Et enfin... Tobias Derson !

******************

Trouver un coiffeur ne fut pas chose ais ! Il y avait des boutiques, des librairies, des cafés, un cinéchat... non ! Cinéma ! Mais pour dégotter le coiffeur, Draco dut déployer des ruses de sioux ! Ruses qui consistaient à demander à un passant dans la rue. Celui-ci le regarda comme s'il était un fou et tenta de l'ignorer. Mais Draco Malfoy n'était pas un homme qu'on ignore. Il se hâta de le rattraper, le balança dans une ruelle sombre et réitéra sa question avec un peu plus de 'gentillesse Malfoyienne'. L'homme consentit répondre aux troisièmes coups de poings, bénéficiant alors du merveilleux sortilège d'oubli, connu sous le nom d'oubliette. Draco retourna dans la rue centrale, un sourire aux lèvres. Quoi de mieux que de torturer un moldus ? 

Aller chez un coiffeur moldus ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Mais quand il vit la porte, il fut certain de faire la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Elle était couverte d'autocollants et de photos bizarres représentant des hommes et des femmes aux coiffures loufoques et couvertes de gèle. Bon, d'accord, il avait eu les cheveux gominés étant enfant, mais là, vraiment... Ces types avaient du plonger dans un pot de la taille d'une piscine ! Bon, peut-être pas une piscine... plutôt un lac ! 

Hésitant, Draco se décida à pousser la porte. Rien, dans ses cours intensifs des moldus, ne l'avait préparé à _ça _! _Ça_ était le bon terme à employer ! A peine fut-il entrer dans le salon qu'une espèce de furie se précipita vers lui en poussant un cri strident ! Il fut brutalement saisit par les épaules par la 'furie' qui le scotcha littéralement à un siège. Il put alors voir son visage et ce fut lui qui eut envie de hurler ! Une véritable horreur le fixait ! Des yeux bleus globuleux encadré d'une couleur bleu qui ressemblait vaguement à du maquillage. Ça y ressemblait, mais ça n'en était pas ! Draco aurait plutôt penché pour du béton, vu la couche que la fille avait au-dessus des paupières ! Comment pouvait-elle garder les yeux ouverts avec ça ? Sans parler de ses joues ! C'était du fard à joue, s'il se souvenait des cours donné à Sept... Mais ça, c'était plutôt des fards tout cours ! Quand à ses lèvres... Draco frissonna... Même celles d'une colonie de vampire venant de festoyée étaient moins rouge ! Tout cela posé sur un visage si long que Draco se demanda si quelqu'un n'avait pas eu l'idée de lui saisir le bas de la figure ainsi que le haut pour tirer férocement dessus ! Sans compter les oreilles qui auraient pu rivaliser avec le tour de taille de Crabbe et Goyle réunis ! 

La femme souriait de toutes ces dents, si bien que Draco aurait pu dire ce qu'elle avait mangé pour le déjeuner. 

« Mon dieu ! s'exclama le monstre. Je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux cheveux ! s'exclama telle, touchant du plat de la main la longue chevelure platine de Draco. Vous êtes là pour une coupe ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillant. 

– Non, pour faire réviser sa voiture ! s'exclama une voix de la pièce à côté. Mais bien sûr, qu'il est là pour une coupe ! »

Un homme un peu âgé sortit de derrière un rideau de perle. Il avait ses cheveux blancs tirés en arrière et une barbe bien taillée. Il lui sourit d'un air compatissant et se tourna vers 'Le Monstre'. 

« Je vais m'en occuper, Milie. 

– Mais... fit la chose d'un air désespéré. 

– Je m'en occupe, c'est un homme. 

– Et alors ? bouda 'Milie'. 

– Je m'occupe des hommes, tu t'occupes des femmes ! Et cela, depuis le début ! Alors n'ennuie pas le Monsieur et laisses-nous tranquille ! »

Il fit un signe de tête à Draco, lui indiquant de le suivre et celui-ci s'empressa de lui obéir. Tout, sauf rester avec cette chose ! Il aurait même préféré danser en tutu sur la place devant le ministère de la magie ! 

« Asseyez-vous là, Monsieur », dit poliment l'homme en lui désignant un siège de cuir noir devant un évier. 

Draco jeta alors un regard à la pièce ou le coiffeur l'avait emmené. Elle était bien différente de l'autre qui affichait tout un stock de maquillage et de shampoing. Celle-ci ressemblait simplement à un salon de coiffure traditionnel ! Bien sûr, Draco n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans un salon de coiffure. Mais il en avait vu en photo. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait de drôles d'évier devant lesquels étaient posés des chaises en cuir. A gauche de la portes, des miroirs étaient fixés au mur avec, devant, des fauteuils qui semblait confortable. Sur la droite, des étagères de shampoings. Sans oublier le chariot de brosses et de peignes qui se promenait un peu partout dans la petite pièce. 

Draco s'installa courageusement dans une des chaises. L'homme rassembla ses cheveux et l'obligea à appuyer sa tête dans le renfoncement de l'évier. Alors, il se mit à laver les cheveux de Draco tout en sifflotant. Bien que peu confiant de nature, Draco se laissa faire, tout à fait relaxer. Soudain, Draco eut conscience d'un mouvement sur sa droite et tenta de tourner la tête, mais le coiffeur la tenait bien fermement. 

« 'Jour Henry, dit le coiffeur. 

– Salut Pat, répondit une voix chevrotante. T'as un nouveau client ?

– Tu deviens perspicace, avec l'âge, Henry », grogna 'Pat'. 

Le vieux, que Draco ne voyait pas, eut un ricanement. Draco le sentit se déplacer et, bien vite, un grincement se fit entendre à côté de lui. Henry avait du s'asseoir dans la chaise à côté. 

« T'as entendu parler de ce hold-up à la banque national ? 

– Ouais, répondit le coiffeur. Des tarés, si tu veux mon avis. Vont ce faire choper avant la fin de la semaine, j'en parierai mon salon ! »

Le vieil Henry eut un second ricanement. 

« Ta fille fera partie du lot ? demanda-t-il. 

– T'insinue quoi, là, Henry ? grogna le coiffeur en séchant vivement les cheveux de Draco. 

– Rien. Juste que, si tu fais pas attention, elle te ramènera un bâtard quelconque et t'arriveras plus à t'en débarrasser. 

– Ma Milie n'est pas une Marie-couche-toi-l ! 

– Ouais, c'est ça, ricana Henry, Draco craignant pour ses cheveux, vu l'énervement de Pat. On sait tous qu'elle sait envoyé en l'air avec le fils du cordonnier... Et le cordonnier, bien entendu... 

– Ces types n'ont rien dans le pantalon, Henry et tu le sais très bien ! 

– Ouais, ben, visiblement, ta Milie à trouver quelque chose... »

Il y eut un bruit de choc et Draco comprit que Pat venait de frapper durement Henry. 

« Si t'es venu pour insulter ma fille, tu peux tout aussi bien rentrer chez toi, Henry ! beugla Pat. 

– Oh, calme, mon vieux, s'énerva Henry. Je suis juste venu faire la causette. 

– Ouais, ben va cancaner ailleurs, femmelette ! 

– Je te demande pardon ? s'offusqua Henry. Je viens te mettre au courant de ce qu'on raconte en ville et tu me frappes et m'insultes ! Comptes plus sur moi pour te rendre des services ! 

– Tu ne m'as jamais rendu de service ! cria Pat, Henry sortant de la pièce. Non, mais je vous jure ! Je commence à en avoir ralbol de cette foutue ville ! Levez-vous ! »

Draco obéit, l'homme déposant une serviette sur ses épaules pour ne pas que ses cheveux encore humides ne mouille sa chemise. Il lui indiqua l'un des fauteuils devant les miroirs et Draco alla s'asseoir. 

« Vous voulez quoi, dans vos cheveux ? demanda l'homme, visiblement énervé. 

– Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement le blond avec froideur, faisant comprendre à 'Pat' qu'on ne lui parlait pas sur ce ton. Je veux juste couper cette crinière insupportable. 

– Mhmm... fit le coiffeur, pensif. MILIE ! »

Aussitôt et à la grande horreur de Draco, le 'monstre' arriva. 

« Comment tu verrais ça coupe, à ce blondinet ? demanda Pat. 

– Oooh ! s'extasia le monstre. Je peux m'en occuper ? 

– Non, grogna Pat. Je te demande juste comment tu le verrais avec des cheveux courts ! »

La chose fit une moue et se mit à tourner autour de Draco avec ses grands yeux légèrement plissés. Draco eut envie de saisir le sèche-cheveux devant lui et de lui asséner un coup dans la figure. 

« Mhmm... fit à son tour 'Milie'. Je dirai... Rasé dans la nuque... les mèches longues. Les cheveux à mi-oreilles. 

– Ça vous va ? grogna le coiffeur. 

– Heu... fit Draco, hésitant. 

– Alors vendu ! » s'exclama le coiffeur. 

Et sans forme de procès, il se mit à couper les longs cheveux de Draco, les mèches blondes tombant à terre avec lasciveté et grâce. 

« Dis, Papa... Je pourrais aller me promener, aujourd'hui ? demanda Milie. 

– Pour quoi faire ? 

– Ben... Je dois aller à la bibliothèque... » 

_Cette chose peut lire ? _pensa Draco. 

« Tu veux aller à la bibliothèque ou tu veux guetter un certain jeune homme avec des lunettes... ? 

– Ben... fit Milie, gloussant. 

– Je t'ai déjà dit de lui foutre la paix ! Ce type est malade ! Il n'a pas besoin de toi dans les pattes. En plus, je te vois mal avec lui. 

– Ce n'est pas toi qui décides de ces choses l ! s'énerva Milie. 

– Si, je décide ! s'énerva Pat. T'es ma fille et je te dis de laisser Tobias tranquille ! C'est clair ? »

Le jeu des ciseaux et du peigne s'étaient arrêtés tandis que le coiffeur fixait sa fille avec rage. Draco, lui, surveillait la scène dans le miroir. Cette conversation était très intéressante... La fille finit par rendre les armes et par quitter la pièce en sanglotant. Draco, lui, se retint de rire. Il avait eut une bonne idée de venir. Il afficha son expression la plus avenante avant de demander calmement : 

« Vous connaissez Tobias Derson ? »

Le coiffeur interrompit une fois de plus son travail avant de s'y remettre, jetant de petit coup d'œil à Draco dans la glace. 

« Possible, répondit Pat. Pourquoi ? 

– C'est un ami d'enfance, mentit Draco. Et je suis venu lui rendre visite, mais j'ai perdu son adresse... »

Le coiffeur plissa les yeux ne le regardant, puis, il se remit au travail. Les ciseaux cliquetaient, le peigne tirait sur les cheveux déjà cour de Draco. Pat poussa un grognement. 

« Z'aurez qu'à demander à Milie. Elle sait où il habite... »

Et Draco ne put plus rien en tirer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop envie de parler à cet homme qui lui semblait un peu... énervé. Il le laissa donc travailler ne paix, se jurant de lui lancer l'endoloris s'il n'était pas bien coiffé au final. 

******************

Draco fut bien coiffé. C'était un peu bizarre, mais c'était vraiment bien. Ça le rajeunissait, ce dont il n'allait pas se plaindre, car on le disait souvent vieux jeu dans le monde de la magie. Et ainsi, il ressemblerait moins à son père. Draco paya le coiffeur avec mauvaise grâce, car il n'avait plus d'argent moldus. Il faudrait donc qu'il aille en rechercher dés qu'il tomberait sur une de ces machines que les moldus appelaient « un distributeur automatique ». Ceux-ci, en effet, étaient reliés à la banque Gringotts, si bien que les sorciers vivant dans le monde moldus n'avait qu'à insérer une carte spéciale pour accéder à leur compte. Là, ils tapaient le montant qu'ils voulaient et l'argent en Galion était enlevé du coffre, mais arrivait en... dollar. Enfin, si on était en Amérique ! 

Draco décida de repasser demander l'adresse exacte du 'Sujet' après avoir trouver un logement correct. Il ne pouvait pas passer la nuit dehors ! Bien sûr, s'il avait trouvé le 'Sujet' il aurait pu s'en débarrasser ou l'amener tout de suite à son père pour, ainsi, être tranquille... Mais Draco préférait prendre son temps. Au moins, là, il était pénard. Il venait de passer les six derniers mois dans une caverne lugubre à la recherche d'une pierre miraculeuse donnant un pouvoir de destruction massive. Bien sûr, Draco n'avait rien fait, il avait juste 'supervisé' les recherches... Mais c'était fatiguant de mettre une pâtée à cinq ou six mangemorts par jours ! 

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de Draco qui se figea tandis qu'il sortait de chez le coiffeur. Là, juste en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la rue, la tête penchée en avant, ses cheveux dissimulant en partie son visage pâle, une longue veste noir flottant autour de lui, habillé d'un pull-over rouge foncé et d'un jeans, Tobias Derson marchait, regardant de temps à autre les vitrines des magasins... 

#############################################################

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je me suis dépêcher pour le faire, mais j'avoue avoir bien ris sur certain passage. Draco, dans le monde des moldus, est la chose la plus drôle à écrire. Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé pour le premier chapitre. Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit aimé l'ambiance, et vous remarquerez, sans doute, que celle-ci à changer. C'est normal, vu que Draco n'est plus du 'mauvais' coté, mais dans le monde moldus, monde qu'il ne connaît que grâce à deux jours d'études. Je finis un peu méchamment, mais ceux qui me connaissent ont l'habitude ! (mdr) 

Bon, je vais faire les réponses aux reviews, rebaptisé RAR. A la prochaine. Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ! (je sais qu'il y en a. Même si je ne les vois pas, elles sont l ! *désespérée* lol)

RAR

**Tiffany :** Ma première revieweuse... Que c'est gentil ! *tend un bouquet de fleures* michiiii ! En avant première, moui... mais pas cette fois... Tu attends, comme tout le monde ! Bien sûr que Sévie est un espion ! Non mais ! Ne changeons pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! lolll Guérir Harry à la façons Dray ? A coup de poignard... mdr... sans rire, vi, il va le guérir ! Nan, ça sera pas bisous tout de suite... ça sera loin... enfin, pas si loin que ça, parce que je suis vraiment impatiente d'écrire ce passage... lolll ! Allez, je file aux autres pour pouvoir publier tt de suite ! Je sais que tu es impatiente de lire le deux ! 

**Clem :** ça faisait longtemps, dis donc ! Alors, on vient reviewer quand je suis pas l ??? Lâche ! tu te glisse dans les reviews quand je monte pas la garde ! lolll ! nan, je plaisante ! Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux ! loll Tu n'approuves pas le couple ? Bah, imagine-toi dans les bras de Dray quand H y sera... lolll ! (bientôt, j'espère... G tellement hâte de l'écrire...) Je prendrai soin de Dray, t'inquiète ! ^^

**Clau :** Merci pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu ! ^^

**Ansuku :** Tiens, tiens... qui voil ! loll ! Merci d'avoir review ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes. En parlant d'aimer... on est jeudi... Il arrive, ton chap ? Ou il est p-ê déjà arriver... J'irai voir une fois que j'aurai publier ! ^^

**Diam :** Gt morte de rire en lisant ta review ! T'es revenue ! Supeeer ! Mais ta pas reviewé f et mésa... Bouhouhou... Pas grave, je me consolerai avec celle-ci ! ^^ Nan, ça sera pas avec des mangemorts... Même si Dray est un mangemort... Oui, bon, je me perds... 

**Misslulu :** Ai-je été assez rapide ? C'est rare que j'aille si vite, mais cette histoire me passionne. Et quand j'aime, je vais vite ! Je suis contente que tu aimes. Merci pour tes compliments et ta reviews ! ^^

**Lunenoire :** Vi, une nouvelle... Y'en a qui vont ralentir dans leur temps de publication... bah, pas grave ! J'aime trop cette histoire que pour ne pas la publier ! ^^ Merci pour la review. 

**Saael' :** Bjour ! Vi, j'avais remarqué que tu venais me reviewer ! loll ! merci, d'ailleurs... (j'adore les reviews...) Vi, cette fic est un slash DrayXHarry. Heu... nan, Dumby va pas mourir... quoi que... je pourrai toujours... Mais bon, je verrai ça plus tard. J'ai écrit la suite aussi vite que possible ! Rien que pour toi ! (et pour les 11 autres personnes qui ont eut la gentillesse de reviewer, mais bon... chut... ) Merci pour tes compliments et pour la reviews ! ^_____^

**Ocane Potter : **Kikoo toi ! J'ai l'impression que tu aime bien mon slash... Sans doute parce que tu me demandes régulièrement si ça arrive... loll ! Ct la suite, en tt cas. J'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! 

**Agatha Brume :** Merci pour ton compliments ! Ct la suite en tt cas ! ^^

**Vivi Malfoy :** Si c'est Dray qui va trouver Ryry ? Mhmm... je ne sais pas moi... tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre ! lolll ! nan, mais bien sûr ! C lui qui le trouvera... Enfin, tu le verras... (je me répète, là...) Merci pour ta review ! ^^

**Eowyn10 :** Salut toi ! Génial ? ooh, merci ! Umbre77 ador ?? (rougis très fort) tu exagère l ! ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! (larmes aux yeux) j'avais peur qu'on trouve ça nul... Pour une fois que j'aime un truc, ça aurait été bête que les autres n'aiment pas ! Ct la suite en tt cas ! elle est arrivée vite... Bonne lecture en retard ! 

**Disclaimer que j'oublie tout le temps mais qui est valable pour tout : **Tout est à JKR, sauf les persos inventé et l'histoire ! ^^ 


	3. Histoire de Chaton

**Chapitre 03 : Histoire de chaton**

------

Traverser la rue dans le monde moldus équivalait à se lancer devant un Avada Kedavra en espérant en sortir vivant. C'était tout simplement impossible et Draco le découvrit lorsque la moitié des passants le regarda avec ahurissement et qu'un automobiliste s'encastra dans un camion en essayant de l'éviter. Mais il ne renonça pas. Il traversa et en sortit vivant. Seul le fait qu'il était fixé par une bande de moldus au regard vitreux l'empêcha de sauté en l'air en hurlant un chapelet d'obscénité aux automobilistes psychopathes et meurtriers. 

Mais bien vite, la situation lui revint clairement et il se mit à chercher le 'Sujet' des yeux. Il était juste quelques mètres devant et ne prêtait même pas attention à ce qui venait de se passer. Il regardait par la vitrine d'un magasin, concentré. Il soupira, plongea sa main dans sa poche, en sortit un portefeuille et l'ouvrit. Il regarda à l'intérieur et... souffla. Il rangea son portefeuille et se remit à marcher en secouant la tête d'un air las et agacé. Draco, en trois enjambées, fut à un mètre de lui. Draco le suivit attentivement calquant sa marche sur la sienne, fixant son dos. Il s'arrêtait quand il le faisait, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux nuages ou à ce qu'il y avait dans les vitrines alors qu'il ne regardait même pas les articles. Il fixait le 'Sujet'. Celui-ci, de profil et de près, était identique à Harry Potter, bien que plus grand. Il avait l'air moins malade qu'avant, mais il était toujours aussi fatigué et pâle. 

Ses lunettes tombaient sur son nez fin, mais il ne fit rien pour les redresser. Un garçon le bouscula et elles tombèrent dans un bruit de cassure. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, Draco sortit discrètement sa baguette et murmura :

« Oculus Reparo ! »

Une petite lumière se fit voir sur les lunettes. Le 'Sujet' la perçut et s'abaissa, les saisissant, il les porta à son nez et... fit un geste que Draco connaissait si bien qu'il aurait pu le visionner, assis à l'un des bancs de Poudlard : il remonta ses lunettes avec l'index. Draco en fut littéralement figé. Bien sûr, toute personne ayant des lunettes pouvait faire ce geste, mais une seule l'effectuait avec grâce et désinvolture, ses membres remplis de nonchalance et d'indifférence que l'ancien Serpentard avait longtemps cru être de la supériorité. Une seule personne pouvait faire ça. _Harry Potter._

******************

Le choc fut tel, pour Draco, qu'il s'en déconnecta littéralement de la réalité. Ses jambes se mirent à suivre d'elles-mêmes Potter tandis que les pensées de Draco voyageaient à cent à l'heure. 

Harry Potter était cet homme pâle et paum ? Harry Potter était cet homme fatigué, courb ? Pas une seule seconde, Draco n'avait pensé que Tobias Derson et Harry Potter puissent être la même personne, mais ce geste... Le Geste ! C'était le geste de Harry Potter ! Draco avait passé des heures à l'imiter dans la salle commune pour faire rire ses amis. Et là, semblant crié 'C'est MOI', il le refaisait. 

Draco fixait le dos de cet homme pâle qu'était devenu son ennemi, cet homme aux yeux ternes, vides, presque mort. Cet homme seul regardant dans les vitrines avec tristesse, sa main allant d'une poche à l'autre, soufflant sur son portefeuille sans doute vide. Cet homme fatigué, malade... Malade ? Mais qu'avait-il, d'ailleurs, ce cher Harry Potter ? Pourquoi semblait-il si faible et fatigué, presque usé par une vie devenue trop longue ? Pourquoi avait-il quitté le monde de la magie ? A cause de cette mystérieuse maladie qui rendait son souffle rapide et précipité, ses yeux rougis, une main crispée sur son pull rouge ? C'était-il exilé de lui-même ou était-il partit par peur d'une menace quelconque, pesant sur sa tête, menaçante et ténébreuse ? Quels étaient les secrets de Potter, M. Gryffondor, M. Courage, M. Impertinence ? 

La curiosité entra en Draco, renversant convenance et mission, allégeance et servitude. Seul restait l'envie, le désir de comprendre un mystère qui entourait une silhouette courbée, fatiguée, usée, la neige tombant sur ses épaules larges mais fragiles. Le jour fit place à la nuit, les lampadaires s'allumant peu à peu. Draco remarqua seulement qu'ils étaient revenu dans Crossings Road. La circulation s'était amoindrie, se raréfiant presque. Tobias Derson, alias Harry Potter, s'arrêta subitement, un tressaillement le secouant de la tête au pied. Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, toujours haletant, et Draco cru un instant qu'il s'était enfin aperçut qu'il avait été découvert. Mais Potter se contenta de regarder vers une petite ruelle sombre. Doucement, il s'avança, semblant curieux. Ses cheveux, soufflé par une bourrasque, révélèrent une cicatrice bien connue, presque familière. Mais Potter ne s'en préoccupa pas. 

D'une démarche lente, difficile, il rentra dans la ruelle pour s'arrêter auprès d'une énorme benne à ordure. D'un mouvement brusque, il l'ouvrit, une puanteur nauséabonde s'infiltrant dans l'air hivernal. Draco se demanda un instant s'il comptait faire les ordures. Ave horreur, il regarda son ennemi plonger la main dans la benne. Serait-il devenu Clodo ? Ces vêtements disaient le contraire... Et il avait un domicile fixe... ! 

Draco, caché dans l'ombre, regardait en frissonnant cet être qu'il avait autre fois détesté. Autre fois ? Oui... Il n'arrivait plus à ressentir de la haine. Du mépris et un peu d'intérêt... Mais il ne valait pas de la haine. Il était misérable. Un rictus apparut sur son visage de marbre tandis qu'il le regardait plongé la main dans la benne. Un sourire apparut le visage de Potter tandis qu'il la ressortait, tenant une petite boule grise. Une boule grise qui miaulait ! 

Draco sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Potter sorte un chaton. Il avait prit l'idée la plus folle s'en imaginer la simple explication au comportement de son ennemi : un chaton miaulait dans une benne à ordure et Potter venait le chercher. Mais pourquoi laisser son chat l ?

« Bonjour, petit chat, dit doucement Potter, sa voix faible et chantante perçant le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait dans la ruelle. On t'a abandonn ? »

L'animal répondit par un miaulement triste et désespéré et Potter porta l'animal à son visage. 

« Tu es tout seul, toi aussi, murmura-t-il, mais suffisamment fort pour que Draco puisse l'entendre. Tu voudrais rester avec moi ? »

Le chaton miaula une fois de plus et Potter sourit, soulevant la pauvre bête au dessus de sa tête avant de la ramener contre son torse, le protégeant de la neige et du vent. Draco se recula rapidement dans l'ombre, plaquant son dos contre le mur de la ruelle. Potter s'avança vers la sortie, passant à côté de Draco, sans le voir. Celui-ci laissa échappé un souffle quand soudain, Potter s'arrêta. Draco voyait son visage de profil, ses cheveux secoué par la neige, le chaton blottit contre son long manteau noir. Potter sourit. 

« Bienvenu à Darens, Draco Malfoy... »

###############################################################

Je sais... Dans le genre sadique, je suis une reine... enfin, pas une Reine, y'a pire que moi, mais bon... Vous allez probablement vouloir me tuer, après une fin pareille... Mais dites-vous que g déjà fait pire... bon, vous n'étiez pas forcément concerner, surtout si vous n'avez pas lu futur et mésaventure, mon autre fic, mais bon... Dites vous que g fait pire... et que vous n'avez pas eu à le subir... C une maigre consolation, mais s'en est une qd même... 

Bon, la rentrée des classes à sonné depuis déjà deux jours. Et g déjà une montagne de travail à faire, sans compter mes deux autres fics (pour ceux qui les lise, Souvenir est en bonne vois et arrivera bien vite. Pour f et mésa, je fais de mon mieux, mais je promets pas qu'il arrive avant deux, voir trois semaines...) et un mémoire à rendre... Alors ne vous étonné pas si ça vient lentement. Les chapitre de cette fic sont très cour, donc, facile et rapide à faire. Je vais donc essayer de satisfaire votre envie de savoir la suite chaque semaine, le samedi. Je vous dis donc à tous : A samedi Prochain ! 

RAR : 

**Diam :** Lolll ! Oui, tu es revenue, sinon, tu ne laisserai pas de review... Je dis de c stupidité, parfois... Pour f et mésa, ils ne t'ont pas accroch ? Arf... moi non plus ! lolll ! mais bon... on fait avec ce qu'on a... 

**Tiffany :** De rien pour le bouquet, ça venait du cœur ! loll je vois que tu as bien aimé mes scène nu peu délirante du salon de coiffure et de l'avion... Selon la façon dont j'imagine Dray avec sa nouvelle coup, il est très très b ! O___o… lolll

**Ocane Potter :** La rencontre sait faite... Mais comme je suis sadique, je m'arrête là... Patience pour la suite ! Merci pour ta review ! 

**Saael' :** Quel hasard ! Sais-tu que tu t'adresse à une vrai fan des chansons de Cramberies ? Chanson que j'écoute en écrivant une de mes fics... (pas celle-là, là, j'écoute evanescence...) J'imagine bien ta prof ! yeurk ! j'en avait une comme ça aussi... mais le pire, ct c vêtements... (et l'odeur, en été... mais bon, passons, je viens de dîner...) nan, H a pas beaucoup changé... Il est juste un peu plus grand, plus mince, pâle avec des cheveux plus long et des lunettes différentes, mais sinon, c le même ! ^^ Bn, allez, mine de rien, me reste beaucoup de chose à faire avant la fin de la journée... je file ! bisous ! (merci pour la review ! j'oublie tjs de le dire ! ^^ )

**Clem :** Si ! Gt l ! dans l'ombre à roder en attendant des review... je suis tjs l ! mouhahahahaha... heu, si je continue, je vais te faire peur ! loll ! Mais cette coupe de cheveux lui va très bien ! je peux t'assurer qu'il est très séduisant avec ça... (oups, un mouchoir, je bave là... loll) espèce d'égoïste ! laisse un peu de Dray pour les autres, voyons ! Je te prête bien Sirius qd tu écris sa bio ! à ce propos, je t'interdit de l'approcher à plus de deux mètres ! Clair ? Le chap 20 ne viendra pas avant longtemps... sorry ! 

**Misslulu : **J'espère que tu es tjs vivante... Surtout que là, je fini encore plus méchamment qu'avant... Mais bon, je voulais publier, g d'autres fics à finir avant demain... (je n'y arriverai jamais !) alors voilà... C vrai que Dray dans le monde des moldus, c'est qlq chose de tt à fait hilarant et en plus, c une source d'inspiration monumentale... Mais bon, tu verras ça par toi-même dans les autres chap. Je suis moins rapide, mais bon, je fais ce que je peux... saleté d'école ! A la prochaine ! ^^

**Eowyn10 :** Si, t'exagère ! je suis rouge pivoine, maintenant ! non mais... Pour f et mésa, patience... ça va prendre du temps, le 20 n'est pas facile à écrire... 

**Chen : **Kikoo ! ben, je te l'avais pas dit parce que je t'avais pas vu ! mais bon, tu l'as vu, c déjà ça... Tu aimes ? Cool ! ça fait plaisir à entendre ! enfin, à lire, plutôt... Avec sa nouvelle coupe ? T'inquiète, moi, je l'imagine très bien... (Oups ! une serviette... y'en a plein sur le clavier...) Pour la rencontre, ben vi... même si je me montre vraiment sadique... mouhahahahaha... 

**Agatha Brume :** je sais que mes chaps sont cours... mais c pour publier plus rapidement, mon enfant... Et regarde... Là, je me montre encore plus sadique ! lollll

**Vivi Malfoy :** Roh... vi, c vrai qu'un pull rouge, c un peu trop... Gryffondorien, j'aurai du le faire bleu... mais je trouve que le rouge va bien à H... Enfin, dans ma façon de l'imaginer, en tt cas... Ct la suite... (sans blague ! je lâche de c stupidités, parfois...) patience pour le 4... Bisous ! ^^

**Clau :** Durer le suspens ? Moi ? Mais non, voyons ? (air angélique qui ne trompe personne) bon, p-ê un peu... lolll Merci pour tes compliments ! G été aussi vite que possible ! A samedi prochain ! ^^

**Jenali :** Le deuxième chap était fait pour rire, et comme tu as ris, je suis contente de savoir que ça a marcher... (j'aime bien de lire les impressions des lecteurs ! ^^) Dsl pour le temps que g mit à écrire un chap aussi cours et stressant que le 3... patience pour le 4... ^^ C pour samedi prochain ! 

**Okami-chan :** Mes petits détails rende mes récits réels ? Voilà qui fait plaisir à savoir... G tjs peur d'en mettre trop ou pas assez, donc... Merci pour le compliment ^^

**Caroline Black :** C pas grave de pas laisser de review tt de suite... Je fais pareil, généralement. Je lis le premier chap et je review au deuxième si je suis sûr de bien aimée... C vrai qu'elle est différentes des autres... Mais bon, faut savoir varier ! ^^ Contente de savoir que tu aimes ! Merci pour la review ! ^^ 

Et voil ! fini les RAR ! A samedi prochain. Le titre ? Heu... bonne question... Allez, choisissons... « Au quatrième étage de _Crossings Road »_... C explicite, non ? ^^ Nan, je suis pas sadique... Où avez-vous vu ça ? ^_______________^


	4. Au quatrième étage de Crossings Road

**Chapitre 04 : Au quatrième étage de Crossings Road**

------

« Bienvenue à Darens, Draco Malfoy... »

Les paroles furent si douces, si légères, que Draco crut un instant avoir rêver. Mais les yeux verts de son ancien ennemi étaient fixés sur lui, souriant de son trouble visible. Draco ne savait pas s'il devait être effondré de s'être fait prendre comme un débutant ou enfoncer son poing dans la figure d'Harry pour qu'il arrête de sourire. Mais Draco décida que ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Aussi, il préféra jouer l'innocent... 

« Ainsi, je ne m'étais pas trompé, dit-il. J'avais cru un instant... que j'avais rêvé... »

_Mensonge N°1,_ pensa Draco en lui-même. 

Potter pencha la tête sur le côté, souriant gentiment. Le petit chaton, dans sa main, miaulait en jouant avec les doigts de l'ancien Gryffondor. Mais il n'y prêtait même pas attention, ses deux émeraudes fixées sur le visage du mangemort, le sondant, cherchant, questionnant. Soudain, Potter porta le petit animal à son visage et murmura : 

« Tu dois avoir faim, dit-il au petit chat, celui-ci miaulant pour lui répondre, sans doute à l'affirmative. Nous allons aller manger... J'ai faim aussi. Et toi ? »

Draco prit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir qu'Harry lui parlait. 

« Oui, répondit-il simplement. 

– Alors viens, dit Harry. Allons chez moi. Nous devons discuter... »

En temps normal, Draco l'aurait envoyé paître. Mais pour une fois, et sans aucun doute la dernière, il était d'accord avec lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler dans cette ruelle, exposé à la curiosité des moldus. Il le suivit donc, dans les rues. 

Rester derrière Potter était plus que frustrant. Draco ne supportait pas ça, surtout que Potter marchait lentement, comme s'il espérait l'agacer. Bon, il ne se déplaçait pas si lentement, mais ça n'allait pas assez vite pour Draco. 

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Potter, son ennemi, celui qu'il était censé ramené à son maître, marchait devant lui, et il ne faisait rien. Il le suivait, simplement, fixant son visage de profil, ses yeux fixés sur un point qu'il était seul à voir tandis qu'un petit chaton jouait avec ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus drôle qui soit. En lui, Draco était confus. Des centaines de questions traversaient son esprit, mais aucune n'avait de réponse. Les réponses étaient devant lui, jouant avec une boule de poils gémissante et insupportable. Mais Potter restait silencieux, marchant sous les flocons de neige qui tourbillonnaient follement autour d'eux. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement, Draco pensa que Noël était dans deux semaines. 

******************

Ils arrivèrent à Crossings Road très rapidement. Cette rue portait vraiment trop bien son rôle, avec son carrefour toujours embouteillé. Draco se demanda où l'ancien Gryffondor allait aller et il fut terriblement surpris de le voir entrer dans l'un des plus beaux et plus grands immeubles. Bien qu'il s'attendît à être jeté dehors en compagnie de sa proie, Draco consentit à rentrer avec lui. Et à son grand étonnement, le gardien se trouvant dans un hale de marbre salua poliment Potter avant de lui lancer un regard soupçonneux. 

Ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur et Potter poussa sur le bouton nommé 4. De suite, l'appareil se mit en route. Draco sentit son estomac monter dans sa gorge. L'ascenseur s'arrêta, son estomac redescendit. 

Potter s'avança dans un couloir éclairé par des petites lumières chaleureuses. Draco le suivit, une fois de plus, regardant attentivement autour de lui. Ils croisèrent quelques portes ayant des numéros et s'arrêtèrent enfin face à l'une d'elle. Draco la regarda avec scepticisme. Comme les autres, elle était verte et portait un numéro, mais de la magie émanait d'elle. 

« Une protection, Potter ? » fit sarcastiquement le mangemort. 

Il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il enfonça sa clef dans la serrure, la fit simplement tourner et posa sa main sur le montant de la porte. Aussitôt, la magie s'évanouit, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Potter poussa la porte et entra, s'effaçant rapidement pour permettre à Draco de faire de même. Néanmoins, le mangemort hésita. Ce qu'Harry venait de faire ne relevait pas du simple niveau de la magie. Non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de baguette, mais en plus, parce qu'il avait détruit complètement sa protection sans même sembler en être fatigué. Enfin... plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était déjà... 

Méfiant, Draco entra après deux minutes d'hésitation. Potter ne s'en étonnait même pas ! Draco fit irruption dans une pièce bien plus grande que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Juste à côté de la porte semblait se trouver la cuisine. Il n'y avait aucune paroi pour la séparer du salon, seul un comptoir se retrouvait entre les deux. C'était là que Potter était allé en entrant. Il vidait maintenant un peu de lait dans une coupole. Il la tendit au petit chat qui s'approcha goulûment pour se mettre à laper bruyamment. 

Face à Draco se trouvait un grand salon. Un canapé de cuir blanc était posté devant une télé appuyée face au mur face à la porte. A côté du divan se trouvaient deux fauteuils. Et entre eux, une table basse en verre. Draco regarda les murs peints de bleu clair et la moquette blanche... Le salon de Potter était aussi éclairé que celui de Voldemort était sombre. Il avait de grandes fenêtres avec des rideaux blancs donnant sur le carrefour, de nombreuses lumières éclairant une table en chêne posé à côté. Elle était couverte de papier et, sur un endroit dégagé, un ordinateur portable encore allumé s'était mis en veille. Non loin, une porte était ouverte, donnant sur un grand lit. C'était visiblement la chambre de Potter. Draco jeta discrètement un œil et vit des murs peint de bordeaux, le lit étant recouvert d'une couette de la même couleur. Tout était de bordeaux dans la chambre. Le salon était bleu et blanc, de même que la cuisine... Draco se demanda si les deux autres portes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce cachaient des pièces de couleurs différentes. 

« Si tu fermais la porte ? » demanda Harry qui regardait le petit chat. 

Draco sursauta mais fit tout de suite ce qu'on lui demandait. Potter le regarda et lui indiqua doucement le canapé. Draco alla s'y installer pendant que Potter s'affairait dans la cuisine. Bien vite, une odeur exquise emplie la pièce et Potter revint, accompagné de deux verres d'eau. Il posa le sien sur une tablette auprès d'un des fauteuils et celui de Draco sur la table basse. 

« Alors, demanda Harry. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence à Darens ? 

– Les affaires », dit Draco. 

_Mensonge N°2... _

« Les affaires ? demanda Potter en retournant à la cuisine pour jeter un œil à ce qu'il faisait cuir et revenir avec deux assiettes et deux fourchettes, en tendant à Draco qui les prit avec étonnement. A Darens ? Tu fais des affaires avec les moldus ? Toi ? 

– Il faut évoluer, dit évasivement Draco en regardant l'omelette que Potter avait préparé sous toutes les coutures (NdA : Façon de parler..., je sais très bien que les omelettes n'ont pas de coutures). 

– Et dans quelles branches sont tes affaires ? 

– Les renseignements, lâcha Draco, sans même y réfléchir. 

– Les renseignements ? répéta Harry. 

– Ouais. Et toi, tu t'es lancé dans le perroquet ? 

– Toujours aussi charmant, à ce que je vois, lâcha ironiquement Harry. 

– Et toi, pourquoi t'es l ? coupa Draco. 

– Les affaires, répondit Harry. 

– Menteur », grogna Draco. 

Ils se lancèrent tous deux des regards meurtriers, l'un accusant l'autre. Potter finit par détourner le regard pour manger. Draco en fut profondément choqué. Harry Potter ne détournait _jamais_ le regard ! 

« Tu reste longtemps ? demanda Potter en se levant pour retourner à la cuisine et déposer son assiette sale dans l'évier. 

– Ça dépendra, improvisa Draco. 

– De quoi ? 

– De mes affaires. » 

Potter ne dit rien. Draco se retourna pour le regarder. Il le fixait pensivement, semblant réfléchir. 

« T'as un endroit ou aller ? demanda finalement l'ancien Gryffondor. 

– Non », dit Draco, remarquant qu'il disait la vérité pour la première fois de la journée. 

De nouveau ce regard froid et pensif. Draco se demanda un instant s'il devait partir avant que Potter ne fasse quelque chose de bizarre. IL avait un regard de psychopathe sortit de l'hôpital pour tarés. 

« Tu n'as qu'à rester ici. »

_Il **EST** sortit d'un hôpital de psychopathe ! _

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda Draco, ne lâchant pas le brun du regard tandis que celui-ci se dirigeait vers une des portes mystérieuses. 

– Parce que je préfère avoir le taré que tu es sous les yeux pendant que tu es là plutôt que de te laisser te promener dans un monde moldus que tu ne connais pas du tout. 

– Si je le connais ! s'impatienta Draco. 

– C'est ça, ouais. Cette pièce est la chambre d'ami. L'autre la salle de bain. Bonsoir, Malfoy ! »

Potter avait systématiquement désigné la porte qu'il avait ouverte et la seconde, toujours fermée. Ensuite, sans attendre, il était allé chercher le chat et avait quitté la pièce, claquant la porte de la chambre bordeaux. Draco fixa longtemps l'endroit où Potter avait disparu. Après tout, là où ailleurs, il était mieux à ses côtés. Il pourrait plus facilement le surveiller...

******************

Draco ne fut pas surpris de voir que la chambre d'ami était d'une couleur différente. En fait, le vert régnait en suprématie. Dans la salle de bain, par contre, c'était le gris. Il en fut plutôt étonné. A part sa propre chambre, Potter n'avait aucune couleur de Gryffondor. Lui qui semblait pourtant tellement y attacher d'importance. 

Une autre chose qui l'étonna, c'était le goût de Potter. L'appartement était vaste, les couleurs, unies dans chaque pièce, étaient très bien choisies et surtout, il était excellent cuisinier. Draco devait admettre qu'il s'était régalé. Néanmoins, il ne cessait de se répéter la soirée avec perplexité. Harry Potter l'avait invité à rester chez lui. Et cela, pour le surveiller. Mais il ne s'était plus manifester depuis. Et ça aussi, c'était troublant. Potter n'était pas quelqu'un de calme. Bien au contraire. Alors pourquoi tant de réserve ? Pourquoi de la froideur ? Draco était habitué à un Potter brûlant d'ardeur et de sarcasme, toujours prêt à répliquer et à se battre. Pas à cet homme calme. 

Une étrange chaleur se répandit dans le ventre de Draco quand l'image d'un Harry Potter de 17 ans souriant sur son balai apparut. 

_Argh ! Non ! Pas encore ! _

Déjà avant, lorsqu'il pensait à cette image, il avait de drôles de réactions, ça n'allait pas recommencer alors qu'il était censé espionner et ramener son ennemi à son maître. Draco sourit à cette pensée. Les autres 'Premiers' allaient tomber de haut ! C'était lui qui avait le bon ! Etendu sur son lit vert, dans sa chambre Verte, Draco sourit. Il était vraiment bien placé. Et dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il serait au repaire avec un Potter inconscient sur les bras, vainqueur. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Sept... 

Un bruit dans le salon lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Se levant prestement, ses pieds nus entrant en contact avec la moquette verte pomme, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour découvrir un Harry Potter vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche beaucoup trop grande pour lui et ouverte en train de balancer hystériquement tous les papiers se trouvant sur sa table de travail. Draco, ahuri, resta planté sur le seuil de sa chambre, totalement éberlué. 

_Il a pété une case ! Bon sang, je suis avec un siphonné de la cheminée ! Un désax ! Un psychopathe ! Un névros ! Un... C'est moi ou je panique ? _

Draco se secoua pour se précipiter vers Potter. De près, il put voir que son... logeur tremblait de la tête au pied et transpirait. Sa peau était devenue cireuse tandis que ses cheveux, dans tous les sens, tombaient sur ses yeux désespérés et humides. Draco comprit enfin. Potter souffrait. Il souffrait à cause de quelque chose. Mais pourquoi retourner toute la maison ? La réponse lui vint quand, défaillant, Potter attrapa une petite fiole sur la table. Il se rattrapa de justesse à une chaise et ouvrit précipitamment la fiole. Tremblant visiblement beaucoup trop, les médicaments tombèrent sur le sol, roulant à gauche et à droite. Un cri désespéré sortit de la bouche de Potter tandis qu'il se mettait à quatre pattes pour essayer de ramasser une des petites gélules blanches. 

Draco était tout simplement paralysé. Il regardait son ennemi, effrayé et... triste. Harry Potter n'était pas cet homme. C'était impossible. Jamais Potter ne se serait comporté comme tel. D'abord, il ne se serait pas montrer aussi faible devant lui. Ensuite, il aurait été maître de lui-même ! Draco frissonna. Pourquoi pensé que Potter pouvait faire face à tout ? Il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à hurler haut et fort que ça n'était qu'un gosse et à se moquer de ceux qui l'idéalisaient et voilà qu'il faisait pareil. A cette réalisation, Draco se réveilla. 

Rapidement, il se mit à côté de Potter et ramassa un des petits médicaments. Il le lui fourra dans la bouche rapidement. Potter l'avala, tremblant. L'une de ses mains était serrée sur son torse, tirant frénétiquement sur sa chemise. Draco défit l'étau des doigts tandis que Potter s'effondrait au sol. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, mais ils ne reflétaient plus de souffrance. 

« Potter, dit doucement Draco, le regardant. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arriv ? »

Il ne répondit pas. La tête sur les genoux de Draco, Harry Potter s'était tout simplement endormi. 

##########################################################

Ouf ! G eu du mal à la finir, celle-là... Alors... je passe au RAR tt de suite ! 

**Marion-Moune : **Kikoo toi ! C gentil de lire ma fic ! et de reviewer aussi ! Alors et les tiennes de fics, elles avancent ? Je veux savoir, moi ! Abîmer H ? Nan... je vais plutôt le soigner... mais bon, tu verras bien. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer ? Et bien, je pense que tu as déjà eu pas mal de réponse... Bisous à toi ! ^^

**Clau : **Moi ? faire durer le suspens ? Quel idée... (air angélique qui ne trompe personne) AAAh ! stop ! pas de compliments ! je déteste ça ! je sais jamais comment y répondre... (rougis très fort...) Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil ! 

**Hermichocos : ** Alors ça, je m'y attendais pas ! G du avoir cette tête en te voyant apparaître dans mes reviews : O___o. Je connais ton sit... même si je ne suis pas inscrite, il n'est pas rare que j'aille y faire un tour pour me mettre de nouveau fanart sous la dent... Ravie de savoir que ma fic te plaît, c'est très gentil ! ^^ Hein ? mais si, ça se fait de finir les chap comme ça ! Je suis la professionnel des méchante fin... Nan, j'exagère, il y a sûrement et certainement mieux que moi, mais bon... Pour Souvenir, en tte normalité, ça vient demain. Je viens de recevoir la correction, donc... me reste plus que les RAR à faire... Merci pour la review ! j'espère que ce chap t'a plu... moi non, mais c dans mes habitudes de ne pas aimé ce que je fais... 

**Ansuku** : Sadique ? Moi ? Et toi alors ! depuis combien de temps j'attends ton nouveau chap ? Mhmm ??? Ce qu'il lui est arriv ? C pour le prochain chap... Allez, à samedi prochain ! ^_____^

**Caroline Black :** Je sais... Je suis sadique (et fière de l'être... hum, reprenons...) Draco ne saurait pas passer inaperçu... l'est trop bô... Hein ? Comment ça, je l'idéalise ? lollll Nan, je n'oublie pas ! la preuve, me voilà... Merci pour la review, c'est très gentil ! ^^

**Mione11 : **La Reine ? Mais non, il doit bien exister pire... Non ? Allez ! suis sûre que doit y avoir ça qlq part... C gentil ta review (on m'aime ! *sauté partout en hurlant de joie* Hein ? Comment ça, une camisole ?) 

**Okami-chan : **Aaah... qlq'un qui me trouve pas sadique... C bien ça ! Merci pour les compliments (mais combien de fois dois-je répéter que je déteste çaaaa ! (tte rouge)). Bonne chance pour tes dissert ! J'en ai une pour la semaine prochaine... pfff... les profs et leur devoir... Sont vraiment dingue ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu ! ^^

**Agatha Brume :** Moi ? Sadique ? C'est pour mieux vous perturber, mes enfants... mdr ! Bon, j'arrête avec mon délire chaperon rouge... (C ça ! C ce que je raconte à tout le monde, mais ça revient toujours ! ^___^ ) 

**Vivi Malfoy : ** Je déteste aussi quand on me fait ce coup là... mais en tant qu'auteur, j'adore le faire ! lollll. C Harry qui le dis, comme tu as pu le constater. J'espère que tu auras aussi aimé cette suite ! ^____^

**Tiffany :** Une fis de plus, tu ne verras pas que g fait une mise à jour... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te préviendrais dés que je te verrai ! ^^ ne suis-je pas gentille ? lolll Abusé pour f et mésa ? Moi ? Jamaaaiiiiis... Ce qui est arrivé à H ? C pour le prochain chap... sauras-tu survivre ? A suivre à la semaine prochaine ! 

**Misslulu : **tt le monde dis que je suis sadique... je me demande pq... mdr ! aller, pas de rancune ! J'aurai pu vous faire attendre plus longtemps... mdr. Ça n'est pas un malheur, si tu es vivante ! pas le mien, en tt cas ! suis bien contente de te voir surgir chaque semaine.. ça prouve que ma fic est suivie par quelqu'un... Hein ? non, non, je n'oublie pas les autres lecteurs... lolll 

**Lunenoire : **Kikoo toi ! Merci de venir me reviewé également ici ! C'est gentil ! Ben vi, ils ont garder le chaton ! Que voulais-tu qu'ils en fassent ? Le remettre dans la poubelle... Quoi que, connaissant Draco, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait... mdr. 

**Sindra :** G fait le plus vite possible, mais g tapé tt ce chap aujourd'hui... C ce qu'on appelle se dépêcher ! loll ! Merci pour les compliments c gentil.. (tte rouge) de même que pour la review ! a la prochaine ! 

**Jeanne d'arc : **Arf... je hais les compliments ! (rougis encore plus qu'avant qu'elle ne lise la je ne sais quelième review qu'elle a lut ou il y a des compliments). J'ai fait aussi vite que possible pour la suite ! Merci pour la review ! 

**Chen :** Personne ne remarque jamais que j'ai écrit la suite. Vais sortir un drapeau et je vais y écrire la grande nouvelle et faire le tour du monde avec ! ça devrait aller ! mdr ! Tu as beaucoup de réponse à tes questions ici, même si de novelles interrogations doivent maintenant pointer le bout de leur nez... Souvenir arrive demain ! Qd à f et mésa, je sais po ! je me dépêche, mais c pas facile ! Merci pour les félicitations, c gentil ! Allez, je file ! L'est 8h, ma poufia*** de mère veut l'ordi et il me reste une RAR à faire et plein de chose à enregistrer ! 

**Miya Black : **Arf ! Merci, C gentil! ^^ 

Et voil ! j'en suis sortie vivante ! En un jour, g écrit un chap... Applaudissez moi ! mdr ! je plaisante ! A la semaine prochaine ! Le titre ? Révélations... Byebye !


	5. Révélations

**Chapitre 05 : Révélations**

------

Draco se réveilla le lendemain avec des courbatures. Qui aurait cru qu'un type aussi mince qu'Harry Potter puisse être si lourd ! Car bien sûr, Draco n'avait pas passé son temps à attendre que Potter se réveille. Et quant à le laisser par terre dans le salon, c'était hors de question. Ça aurait fait désordre... Non, au lieu de ça, Draco s'était échiné à le porter dans sa chambre. Et ça n'avait pas été facile ! Aussi souffrait-il odieusement le lendemain. 

« Putain de Potter, grogna Draco en se levant, tentant de ne pas trop bouger ses bras. Toujours à me faire chier. »

Grimaçant, il se leva, balançant habilement les couvertures à terre. Il s'étendit courageusement, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Jetant un regard à son réveil, il fut étonné de constater qu'il était déjà dix heures... Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se lever si tard... Son père lui avait appris dés le plus jeune âge que l'avenir appartenait à ceux qui se lèvent tôt... et de ce fait, Draco avait compris qu'il emmerdait royalement son père... (NdA : comme l'auteur... -__-) 

Souriant en repensant aux nombreuses fois ou il avait fait exprès d'insonoriser et de fermer sa porte à double tour le soir pour empêcher son père de le réveiller le matin, Draco attrapa de quoi se changer ainsi qu'une serviette. Il sortit de sa chambre, trouvant le somptueux salon de Potter éclairé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient par les hautes et grandes fenêtres. 

Draco s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle de bain grise quand un bruit le stoppa net. Un bruit venant de la chambre de Potter... Curieux et méfiant, le Serpentard posa ses vêtements sur le sofa et s'avança vers la porte de la chambre bordeaux. Potter était toujours couché, torse nu sur son lit, il semblait dormir à point fermé. Non, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait du bruit... Mais la femme assise à ses côtés ! 

Draco sursauta, attirant ainsi l'attention de la femme vêtue de blanc. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs qui étaient alors ramené en chignon derrière sa tête. Ses yeux, bleu clair, le fixaient avec étonnement et un peu de... méfiance ? Draco lui lança un regard glacé. Elle fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, cette femme n'était pas facilement impressionnée. Elle était assez jolie, bien que Draco ne la distingue pas très bien à cause de la lumière tamisée de la pièce... 

« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche et dure qui aurait pu faire de l'ombre à celle de McGonagall. 

– Draco Malfoy, répondit l'intéressé avec désinvolture. Un... "ami" d'Harry », dit-il simplement comme explication à sa présence. 

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et rougit ensuite. Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant pourquoi elle semblait si gênée tout à coup. Soudain, la pièce tomba et ce fut au tour de Draco de rougir énormément. 

« Pas ce genre d'ami ! s'écria-t-il, horrifié. 

– Oh... fit simplement la jeune femme qui tentait de dissimuler son sourire. 

– Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Draco, tentant de retrouver la couleur blanche de son visage et de se débarrasser de l'image mentale de lui et Potter en train de... (Il frissonna) 

– Jane Stratford. Je travaille à l'hôpital de Darens comme infirmière. Et je viens jeter un œil sur lui, dit-elle en recommençant à palper les tempes d'Harry. A-t-il fait une crise, hier ? »

Draco demeura silencieux. Une infirmière venait le voir ? De l'hôpital ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il donc ? Il fronça les sourcils. Autant cuisiner l'infirmière... 

« Oui, dit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Il a pris des médicaments et s'est endormi tout de suite... »

L'infirmière hocha la tête avant de prendre la tension de son patient. 

« Qu'a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint. 

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna, surprise. 

« Vous êtes son ami et vous ne savez pas ? s'étonna-t-elle. 

– Il a refusé de me le dire », menti Draco. 

Le silence régna un instant dans la pièce. Dans son sommeil, Potter se roula sur lui-même. L'infirmière ne l'en empêcha pas. Elle fixait Draco. 

« Il a une infection du myocarde, lâcha-t-elle. 

– Une quoi ? », s'exclama Draco qui ne comprenait rien. 

L'infirmière sourit. D'un bon mouvement, elle se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre. Draco la suivit, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. L'infirmière ramassa un énorme livre qui était tombé au sol, la veille, quand Potter cherchait ses médicaments et le lança à Draco qui le rattrapa juste à temps. 

« Une infection du myocarde », répéta-t-elle.

Draco leva un sourcil. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil au livre qu'il tenait. Un dictionnaire. Une partie de lui était tenté d'assommer l'infirmière avec mais la seconde voulait savoir ce qu'était la mystérieuse maladie de son hôte. Rapidement, Draco fit défiler les pages du livre dans ses mains, cherchant la bonne lettre. Enfin, il tomba sur le mot qu'il cherchait. 

_Destruction d'une petite zone du myocarde, le muscle du cœur, due à l'obstruction d'une branche d'une artère coronaire et se traduisant par une violente douleur dans la poitrine. Le type de la douleur est le plus souvent constrictif (donnant une impression de serrer). Il s'agit pratiquement du même symptôme qu'au cours de la simple angine de poitrine, mais la douleur de l'infection est encore plus intense, elle ne survient pas forcément à l'effort, elle est particulièrement prolongée et résiste à la trinitrine (médicament de la crise d'angine de poitrine). Non traité, l'infection peut être suivi de complications menant éventuellement à un arrêt cardiaque. En cas d'insuffisance cardiaque aiguë, le cœur ne parvient plus à assurer d'une façon suffisante sa fonction de pompe. L'une des conséquences est l'œdème aigu du poumon (passage et accumulation du sang dans les alvéoles pulmonaires), avec une gêne respiratoire et des crachats sanguins. Une autre complication possible est un trouble du rythme cardiaque, par exemple une bradycardie (ralentissement extrême du cœur)._

Draco blêmit horriblement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise tendit qu'il fixait les mots avec horreur. Il en lâcha le dictionnaire qui s'effondra au sol dans un poum semblant presque dramatique aux oreilles de Draco. Il se mit à trembler de la tête au pied. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Il n'entendait même pas l'infirmière lui demander s'il allait bien et il lui fallut quelques instant avant de réaliser qu'elle essayait de le faire asseoir. 

« M. Malfoy ? appelait-elle. Vous allez bien ? M. Malfoy ? »

Mais Draco ne répondit même pas. D'un mouvement brusque, il l'écarta de lui pour se diriger à grands pas vers la chambre de Potter. Il entra en trombe pour s'arrêter devant le lit. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Potter était malade et pourrait probablement en mourir, et alors ? Où était le problème ? Un maelström d'émotions le faisait trembler. Inconsciemment, il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Potter, sa main se tendant vers son torse blanc, mais musclé quand même. Il frôla l'emplacement du cœur pour sentir un battement faible, mais régulier. Draco soupira. Pourquoi il se sentait si triste, tout à coup ?

******************

Ce fut l'infirmière qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il était bien resté cinq minutes à fixer l'ancien Gryffondor, une main sur son cœur. Quand il s'en aperçut, Draco s'éloigna de lui comme s'il avait la peste bubonique. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre, suivit de Jane. Celle-ci l'avait regardé en souriant d'un air attendri, mais n'avait rien dit face à son comportement étrange. 

« Et on peut l'en soigner ? demanda finalement Draco qui s'était laissé tombé dans un des fauteuils. 

– Oui, répondit la jeune femme. Mais c'est long. Et dangereux... 

– Dangereux ? s'étonna Draco. 

– Vous avez vu sa crise hier ? » demanda-t-elle. 

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Il replongea dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que l'infirmière lui parlait. 

« ... rester ? demandait-elle. 

– Pardon ? dit Draco. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées... »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Je vous demandais si vous alliez rester longtemps ? 

– Heu... Une semaine ou deux, mentit Draco qui n'en avait pas la moindre idée. 

– Bien. Pourriez-vous... le surveiller ? demanda-t-elle. Rester tout seul dans ce genre de situation est dangereux et... Enfin, qu'il y ait quelqu'un auprès de lui... enfin, ça serait plus sûr. 

– Je le ferai, répondit précipitamment Draco, plus pour la faire taire et s'en débarrasser que parce qu'il avait l'intention de le faire. 

– Je vous remercie, dit l'infirmière en souriant. Je n'aime vraiment pas le laisser tout seul ici... »

Elle fouilla dans le sac qu'elle tenait depuis qu'elle était sortie de la chambre de Potter et tendit un bout de carton à Draco. 

« C'est le numéro de téléphone de l'hôpital et celui de mon téléphone privé. S'il devait y avoir la moindre complication pendant votre séjour chez lui, prévenez-moi. »

Draco hocha la tête en jetant un vague coup d'œil au carton. L'infirmière alla prendre son imperméable qu'elle avait négligemment posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se retourna. 

« Au revoir, M. Malfoy. Veillez bien sur lui. »

Draco se contenta d'un simple grognement. Elle pouvait toujours courir ! 

******************

Draco alla finalement se doucher. Laissant couler l'eau sur ses épaules carrées, il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il avait appris. Il ne pouvait ignorer le trouble qu'il avait ressentit en pensant au fait qu'Ha... que Potter était gravement malade. Il était tout simplement bouleversé. Potter étant malade. Et pas de n'importe quoi, visiblement. C'était difficile à avaler... Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait quitté le monde magique ? Et si oui, ses amis le savaient-ils ? Depuis quand était-il malade ? 

Draco souffla, coupant l'arrivée d'eau et sortant de la douche, complètement trempé. Il attrapa une des nombreuses serviettes blanches qu'il avait trouvés dans les armoires de la salle de bain et s'essuya rapidement. Il enfila un pantalon noir moulant parfaitement ses longues jambes et une chemise blanche qui s'accordait avec son teint. Passant une brosse dans ses cheveux, Draco se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. 

Le maître lui avait donné la mission de ramener Harry Potter. Mais ledit Potter était malade et semblait avoir en partie banni la magie de sa vie. Ça aussi, ça perturbait énormément Draco. Vivre sans magie... Quelle horreur ! Il ne s'en servait plus depuis deux jours et il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir sa baguette cachée dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Mais il ne pouvait pas en faire sous peine d'être détecté par les autorités sorcières d'Amérique. 

« Leur faudrait un mage noir dans les pattes, à ceux-l ! », grogna Draco en sortant de la salle de bain. 

Il se figea tout de suite quand ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de Potter qui le regardait, à un mètre à peine de lui. Draco frissonna en regardant son torse blanc et maigre. Il déglutit péniblement quand Potter avança encore d'un pas, se retrouvant encore plus prêt de lui. 

« Merci, dit simplement le jeune homme, ses yeux fixant les onyx de Draco. 

– Je... bégaya Draco. Y'a pas de quoi. »

Et ce fut tout. Draco sortit de la salle de bain, Harry y entra. Ils se retournèrent en même temps, leurs yeux se fixant encore, semblant ne pas vouloir se lâcher. Potter tentait de sonder Draco, de comprendre son comportement. Et Draco essayait de savoir pourquoi son cœur battait si vite. 

#######################################################################

G fini ! G fini ! G fini ! Exécute la danse de la victoire... Sur evanescence, ça donne pas vraiment, mais bon, passons... Après... deux heures de tapage intensif... voici mon chap 5... et il faut encore que je réponde au reviews... Je m'y mets de suite ! 

RAR :

**Clem : **Je sais pq g pas répondu à ta reviews ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu étais la dernière et qu'elle n'apparaissait po... Du moins, c'est la seule explication que g trouvé... Enfin... Merci pour tes reviews ! C'est très encourageant ! 

**Hedwige :** Merdouille ! Je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à tes 4 mails ! C décidé, dés que g fini ça, je le fait ! saleté d'école qui me prends trop de temps ! G une montagne de devoir pour lundi... mais bon, passons... Et non, je ne dirai rien pour cette fic ! Il faudra être patiente... enfin, je tape chaque semaine, mais bon... patience qd même... Ou je trouve tt ses idées ? Je me pose la question aussi... mdr ! a la prochaine ! Bisous ! 

**Miya Black :** Jalouse ? Il 'y a pas de quoi! Il suffit de laisser parler son cœur et la musique... Heu, je fais un peu curé, là, non ? Genre prophétie... bah, peu importe. Suis contente qu'il t'ai plu ! merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Ansuku :** Et j'attends tjs ton chap... Word est tjs pas l ? Saleté de... (passons ce mot pour les yeux sensible...) Du poil de la bête ? Oui, il va en reprendre... grâce à une certaine personne que je ne citerai pas... mais que tu sais sûrement... loll A la prochaine ! bientôt j'espère, si tu publie enfin ! 

**Bubblejoyce : **Une review original ! heu... je ne veux pas dire que les autres ne le sont pas, voyons ! ^^ ... Mais c'est rare de commencer une review comme ça... Du moins, c'est la première fois que j'en voit une qui commence comme ça... Oui, bon, ne nous attardons pas sur le sujet... Nan ! je reçois pas des milliers de reviews ! voyons ! (rouge pivoine) Vi, on adore entendre de bô compliments... Même si je ne sais jamais comment y répondre ! ^^ si ce n'est en disant merci... Tu as lu... tte mes fics ? (déglutit) Wow... Merci ! ^^ ça n'est pas grave si tu ne review pas plus souvent, je le comprends très bine ! Moi aussi, je suis très prises... Surtout par l'école (saleté..) Pour Souvenir, J'avance plus vite, maintenant. Même si je n'ai pas encore commencer le chap... Heu... C'est quoi, déjà, le suivant ? Mdr, je plaisante (pas). Bon, que puis-je dire, si ce n'est ... MERCI pour tt tes compliments et pour cette reviews ! Franchement, merci ! ^^ 

**Clau : **Que puis-je dire si ce n'est te remercier ! Et que je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher ! Quel idée ! ^^

**Mione11 : **Suspens ? Moi ? Quel idée... (air angélique). Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Lunenoire : **Ce qu'il se passe avec H ?? Tu as la réponse.. 

**Vivi Malfoy : **Bah, c'est pas grave de répéter tt le temps la même chose... Je fais pareil quand je review ! Ce qui compte, c'est le geste ! Vi ! Je l'ai vue, la faute... Mais quand j'ai publiée ! Je crois que je me suis tapée la tête un bon quart d'heure sur le bureau tellement j'avais honte ! lol ! Je pourrai modifier mais... Pas le temps ! Lolll ! J'ai pas de correctrice pour cette fic ! malheureusement, parce qu'à mon avis, elle en a bien besoin... Bah, y'a pire que moi... Allez, je file ! Je dois nettoyer la cage de mon furet... Tsss... -___-

**Elava : **Tu veux la suite ? et bien, la voil ! lol Merci pour tt tes compliments et pour prendre le temps de reviewé. Contente de savoir que tu adore ! ^^ 

**Agatha Brume : **Lollll ! moi, elle me tue quand, Vendredi, je m'aperçois que j'ai rien fait ! mdr ! A la prochaine ! 

**Misslulu : **Cool ! une harceleuse ! mdr ! ça me motivera ! Les révélations ? C'est dans le chap... Arf... Presque 5 heures... Je file aux autres... (y'a de la fumée qui sort de mes doigts tellement je me dépêche, mais bon...) 

**Dumati : **Ce que je lui ai fait ? Rien... C son cœur, pas moi ! mdr ! Pas bien du tt ? Oh, mais il va aller mieux... Fait moi confiance... (Conscience : vaut mieux pas ! Elle la poignardé dans une autre de c fic, alors... Umbre : LA ferme ! *****assomme sa conscience*) Nan, je plaisante ! Je vais le soigner... Enfin, Draco va le soigner... (pq ai-je l'impression d'avoir dit ça dans la crainte que tu deviennes méchantes... lollll je plaisante) Pleur ? Mais... Y'a rien de triste, encore... heu, le encore est de trop, je crois... Allez ! A la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Marika Jedusor :** Hum... Un pacte? UN chap = une lecture ? Je ne suis pas d'accord... Un chap = une review, c mieux... Merci pour celle-ci, en tt cas ! ^^ 

**Tiffany : **Vas-tu voir cette mise à jour ? Tel est la question ! Je vais faire simple ! Chaque samedi soir, tu viens jeter un œil, y'a de bonne chance pour que j'ai fait une MAJ... Pour tes questions, elles ont ttes une réponses ici... A la prochaine ! 

**Saael' :** pas grave de pas avoir review ! ^^ ça arrive ! S'ils vont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble... ? Quasiment tte la fic ! nan, pas autant de temps, mais une bonne partie... Jusqu'à leur retour dans le monde magique... Heu, j'en dis trop, là... (se bâillonne). J'aime bien aussi, les chats... Ce sont pas mes animaux favoris, mais bon... Vi, Harry qui est malade... Survivra-t-il ? Qui sait... ? (moi ! niark, niark, niark, niark, niark...) C pas grave, je suis dans ma passe sadique... 

**Caroline Black :** Encore plus vite ? Je peux dormir ? mdr ! je plaisante ! Je me dépêche ! tant que je fais plein de fautes d'ortho. Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a... 

**Marion-moune : **Je n'ai pas de chaise, moi... quel chaise ? Celle que je soulève au dessus de ta tête ? Oh, mais il n'y a aucun danger, voyons... C juste une mesure de sécurité. Adoreuse de Slash ? Mhmm... ça serait bien... Tu découvrirai des dizaines de fic qui valent la peine d'être lue... Bon, je file ! G presque fini... 

**Okami-chan : **Drôle de review... façon télégramme... C bien marrant ! ^^ Merci pour la review... ^^ 

OUIIIIIIIII ! Enfin fini ! depuis 12h je suis dessus ! Y'en avait vraiment marre ! et on arrêtait pas de m'interrompre... G bien faillit flingué tt c gêneurs... Mais voil ! g réussi ! vite ! Je poste et ensuite.. je touche plus à ce clavier ou je e balance par la fenêtre... Le prochain ? Observation et discussion. Bizz ! 


	6. Observation et discussion

**Chapitre 06 : Observation et discussion**

------

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Draco ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis sur ce canapé blanc, fixant du coin de l'œil Harry Potter, attablé à sa table de travail, pianotant sans fin sur le clavier de l'appareil. Rien ne s'était passé depuis le regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Aucun n'avait parl ! Ils étaient simplement restés là, vaquant à de quelconques occupations. 

Du moins était-ce le cas de Potter, car Draco, lui, n'avait rien à faire. Rien, si ce n'est l'observer, subtilement, quand il était trop absorbé par son écran pour noter le regard bleu-acier du mangemort. Draco se montrait discret, même si, parfois, il se demandait si Potter n'avait pas conscience de ses coups d'œil. 

En un jour, Draco ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé. Il avait appris que les habitudes alimentaires de Potter étaient très irrégulières, qu'il était malade physiquement – en plus de moralement – qu'il se foutait totalement de sa présence dans son appartement et que le mot magie semblait banni de son vocabulaire, même s'il irradiait de puissance. Draco avait appris que Potter cuisinait très bien (il lui faisait partager ses repas), qu'il effectuait son travail attentivement, qu'il adorait l'espèce d'avorton de chaton qu'il avait recueilli et qu'il n'était pas un grand bavard. Si ce n'est cela, rien de croustillant, aucun scoop à diffuser sur Potter si ce n'est sa maladie. Potter ne vivait pas, il – Oh, ironie du sort – survivait ! 

Pas une fois de la journée il ne sortit de la pièce ni ne reçut de visite, si ce n'est celle de l'infirmière. Draco prenait note de tous ses faits et gestes, comme s'il lui fallait encore enquêter sur son 'Sujet'. Mais bien des preuves avaient déjà été données quant à la véritable identité de Tobias Derson, donc, Draco devait le ramener en Angleterre, dans le repaire du maître... Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Draco n'y arrivait pas. Les heures se mirent à passer, le jour succédant à la nuit, elle-même donnant sur une nouvelle journée... Draco observait, ne parlait pas et ne sortait pas non plus. Il se contentait de vivre dans l'appartement bleu et de dormir dans sa chambre verte. Occasionnellement, il croisait les yeux émeraude d'Harry Potter. Mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps... 

Le troisième jour de sa présence à Darens, Draco en avait assez. Soit il ramenait Potter à Voldemort, soit il se pendait au poteau le plus proche. Comme la seconde solution ne l'enchantait guère, il décida de ramener son logeur dans le monde de la magie. D'un coup de baguette rapide, il rétrécit ses bagages qu'il fourra dans sa poche, sortit de la chambre et... figea. Face à lui, blottit dans le canapé, Harry Potter dormait paisiblement. 

Peut-être pouvait-il encore attendre une semaine ?... Ou deux... 

******************

L'ennui. Peut-il exister pire ennemi que lui ? Draco savait maintenant que non... Rien n'était pire que l'ennui ! Il vous obligeait à faire des choses totalement folles... Soit en déclarant une petite guerre, histoire d'ennuyer les voisins... Soit en vous trouvant une occupation quelconque qui, bien que distrayante sur le moment, fini par vous sembler totalement... insignifiante. Draco avait déjà essayé la deuxième. Mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Aussi, lui restait-il la première... Et la seule personne à ennuyer qu'il connaissait... C'était Harry Potter, sa chère et tendre Némésis. 

Draco commença par se planter devant lui, assis juste de l'autre côté de la table. Il le fixait avec insistance, ses doigts tapant sur la table en un bruit répétitif et terriblement agaçant. Il continua sa mission 'Passe-temps amusant' en tapant du pied. Potter leva les yeux, l'air interrogateur. 

« Un problème ? demanda-t-il avec froideur. 

– Aucun », répondit Draco, lui offrant son plus grand sourire. 

Potter retourna à son clavier et à son écran. Draco grogna. Il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts. Aussitôt, Potter releva les yeux. Draco lui sourit encore. La mission 'Passe-temps amusant' se transforma en 'L'art d'ennuyer Potter'. 

« Arrête ça, gronda Potter. 

– Non, répondit Draco. 

– J'essaye de travailler, s'énerva l'ancien Gryffondor. 

– Et moi, je m'emmerde ! »

Potter eut alors l'air le plus idiot que Draco lui ait vu. Le mangemort lui offrit un troisième grand sourire. Potter souffla et, après quelques mouvements habiles de souris, ferma son ordinateur portable. 

« Bien... Et c'est pour ça que tu viens m'empêcher de travailler, dit Potter en s'appuyant négligemment sur la table. 

– Tu es devenu intelligent avec le temps », s'exclama Draco. 

Potter leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Je n'aurai donc pas la paix tant que l'enfant que tu es ne se sera épuisé pour finir enfin par aller se coucher ?! »

Draco lui sourit de nouveau. Potter roula de nouveau les yeux et se leva. Il remit habilement la chaise sous la table avant de se diriger d'un bon pas vers Draco. L'ancien Serpentard le regarda s'arrêter juste à côté de lui. Son cœur se remit à battre la chamade. 

« Alors... Parlons », dit Potter en le regardant dans les yeux. 

Draco déglutit avant de se rendre compte de son comportement plus qu'idiot. 

_Digne d'une Poufsouffle, _grogna sa conscience. 

Draco se leva, le bout de son nez frôlant le torse de Potter. Celui-ci frissonna de la tête au pied. A moins que ça ne soit Draco qui ait frémit ? 

« C'est proposer si gentiment », dit Draco d'une voix sans ton. 

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. Une fois de plus, Draco frissonna. Pourtant, ce fut Potter qui détourna la tête, allant s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Draco le suivit, s'installant juste en face. De nouveau, ils jouèrent au jeu des regards indéchiffrables. 

Aucuns ne parlaient, attendant que l'autre commence. Draco, bien entendu, était bien décidé à ce que ça soit Harry. Aussi resta-t-il silencieux, fixant les deux émeraudes de son 'Sujet'. 

« Il me semblait que tu étais venu pour tes affaires, finit par dire Harry. 

– C'est le cas, répliqua Draco. 

– Alors pourquoi restes-tu toujours ici ? 

– Une question pertinente... Il n'y a pas à dire, tu as fait des progrès depuis le temps... 

– Réponds à la question ! » gronda Harry. 

Draco serra les dents. Quels mensonges allait-il encore pouvoir inventer ? 

« Je m'en suis déjà occupé, finit-il par dire. 

– Et quand ? s'exclama Harry, une lueur de victoire dans les yeux. 

– Quand tu dormais, crétin, grogna Draco. 

– Je ne dors jamais, abruti, répliqua Harry. 

– Si tu dors, marmotte ! s'énerva Draco

– Absolument pas, serpent visqueux ! dit Harry en montant le ton. 

– Tu appelles ça une réplique, Gryffondor à la manque ? raya Draco. 

– Elle est toujours meilleure que celle que tu viens de me faire, singe pouilleux ! 

– C'est vrai que même un singe pourrait faire mieux que toi ! 

– Idiot ! Tu t'insultes ! cria Harry en se levant d'un bond. 

– Je sais ! » hurla Draco. 

Ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux brillant de colère tandis qu'ils essayaient de récupérer leur souffle de cette joute verbale. 

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on est mal partit, finit par dire Harry, pouffant de rire. 

– Ce n'est pas moi qui te contredirais, dit Draco en riant aussi. 

– Pour une fois », fit remarquer Harry. 

Et ils se mirent à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans leur fauteuil respectif, riant de la situation. L'amusement de l'un amplifiait celui de l'autre, les emmenant dans une hilarité démesurée. Draco n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il riait. Il savait juste qu'il avait envie de rire. Soudain, il remarqua que Potter s'était littéralement figé, le regardant avec surprise. Inquiet, Draco s'arrêta aussi. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco, le fixant d'un air curieux. 

– Je ne sais pas... commença Harry, se taisant finalement. 

– Tu ne sais pas quoi ? s'impatienta Draco face au mutisme d'Harry. 

– Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus, finit par dire le brun. Que tu aies ris ou que l'on ait fait ça ensemble... »

Draco ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder Potter. 

« C'est vrai que... C'est étrange », consentit Draco. 

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois, sans animosité. Seul la perplexité occupait leurs yeux. 

« En fin de compte, dit Potter, regardant par l'une des grandes fenêtres, nous aurions peut-être pu être amis... »

Draco ne dit tout d'abord rien, laissant le temps à la phrase d'entrer en lui et de digérer son sens. 

« Non, nous n'aurions pas pu, fit-il remarquer. Trop de différences... 

– Non, ce ne sont pas les différences qui nous ont empêché d'être amis... 

– Si, dit Draco, buté. Tu étais à Gryffondor. Moi, Serpentard... Ce simple fait était déjà une barrière insurmontable... 

– Et si j'avais été à Serpentard... 

– Tu n'aurais pas pu être à Serpentard, dit Draco avec ironie. 

– Pourtant, le Choipeau a voulu m'y envoyer, en première année... »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait en un 'O' de surprise. 

« T... Toi ?!? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. 

– Non, mon frère jumeau ! Bien sûr, moi ! 

– Mais... Enfin... C'est impossible ! s'écria Draco, véritablement horrifié. 

– Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry avec curiosité. 

– Et bien... Parce que... Enfin tu es... Tu es trop... Enfin, tu es toi, quoi ! s'énerva Draco, constatant qu'en effet, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de raison justifiant le fait que Potter ne puisse pas aller à Serpentard. 

– Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, dit calmement Harry. 

– Si je sais, dit Draco avec rapidité. Tu es Harry Potter ! 

– Et ? demanda Harry. 

– Et bien... Heu... »

Draco se tut. Il ne savait véritablement pas quoi dire. 

« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, répéta Harry. Tu sais juste mon nom et rien d'autre... Comme tous les autres sorciers qui habitent cette planète... Enfin, presque tous les autres... »

Le silence suivit cette déclaration et Draco sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite. Personne ne savait qui était Harry Potter, parce que tout le monde voyait les actions, la bravoure et le nom. On ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'il était vraiment, seul comptait le fait qu'il était le survivant et qu'il agissait pour le bien. Ou pour le mal, tout dépendait de la façon dont on regardait ses actions... 

« Et qui es-tu ? demanda Draco. Qui es-tu, Harry Potter ? 

– Ça t'intéresse, s'étonna Harry. 

– Oui », souffla Draco. 

De nouveau, le silence. Draco fixait intensément. 

« Je suis un sorcier comme les autres, répondit Harry. Né le 31 juillet 1980... Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire... je peux être mauvais si je le veux et pas juste l'ange de lumière que tout le monde imagine... Je suis... juste Harry. »

Draco le regarda avec étonnement. 

« Juste Harry, répéta-t-il, Potter frissonnant de la tête au pied. Ne crois-tu pas que c'est ce que tu voudrais être... ? »

Potter ne répondit pas. Une fois de plus, il regarda par la fenêtre. 

« Non, dit-il enfin. C'était ce que je voulais être... Maintenant, je suis Tobias Derson... 

– Tu ne le seras pas éternellement, dit Draco. Ils te retrouveront, comme moi... 

– Alors tu n'es pas là pour des affaires, dit Harry. 

– Non... Je suis là pour toi... »

Harry hocha la tête pensivement. 

« Je n'en suis même pas surpris... Et que comptes-tu faire de moi ? demanda-t-il. 

– Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Draco. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... »

Nouveau silence... Draco resta pensif pendant un moment. La conversation qu'il avait avec 'Juste Harry' lui avait ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses. La première et la plus importante : Il ne le connaissait pas. Pas une fois dans son adolescence, Draco n'avait soupçonné ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'Harry Potter ne voulait pas de cette célébrité qui l'entourait... 

« J'ai besoin d'air, déclara Draco en se levant. Tu m'as fait avalé trop de choses en trop peu de temps... »

'Juste Harry' sourit d'un air amusé. 

« J'ai besoin d'air aussi, dit-il. Je viens avec toi... »

Draco n'objecta pas. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il était... content qu'il vienne. La conversation lui plaisait, même si elle était très désagréable, d'une certaine manière. Il trouvait vraiment ça bizarre de parler avec Potter. 

« Je vais chercher des vêtements plus chauds, dit Harry. Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant... Le temps s'est refroidit... »

Draco hocha la tête et rejoignit sa chambre ou il changea de pantalon, enfilant un autre, noir et plus chaud. Il prit un pull à col roulé, des gants, une veste et une écharpe noir également. Rapidement, il se vêtit et sortit de la chambre verte pour retrouver la bleu et blanche ainsi qu'Harry Potter qui était habillé de noir et rouge. Draco ne fit aucune réflexion sur les couleurs et, à ses côtés, il sortit. 

******************

« Nous aurions pu être amis, dit de nouveau Harry alors qu'ils marchaient dans le parc de la ville. 

– Peut-être, dit Draco. Je ne sais pas. 

– Tu n'as donc plus de combativité, dit Harry d'un air amusé. 

– Non, avoua Draco, regardant en face de lui les chemins couverts de neige et les pointes d'herbes qui sortaient difficilement de la couche blanche qui leur était tombé dessus. Je suis perturbé par tout ce que tu m'as dit... 

– Tu ne t'y attendais pas, dit simplement Harry. De même que moi, je ne m'attendais à ce que tu avoues aussi simplement que tu étais là pour moi... »

Draco ne dit rien. Pour lui aussi, c'était un choc d'avoir avoué ça. 

« Tu as toujours semblé si fier et... si courageux, déterminé... Pourquoi as-tu gardé ce masque de perfection, pourquoi avoir fait semblant d'être le grand et merveilleux sauveur si tu ne voulais pas l'être ? demanda Draco alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêter au bord d'un étant gelé. 

– Parce que je n'avais pas le choix... C'était nécessaire... Pour les autres, pour la guerre... Ils avaient besoin d'espoir... De quelque chose qui leur donnerait de l'espoir... Et c'est moi qu'on a choisi... 

– J'aurai tout balancé depuis longtemps, maugréa Draco. 

– Sans doute, oui, ria Harry. Mais je n'en avais pas envie. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Je voulais lutter... 

– Et maintenant ? demanda Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu veux... 

– Me reposer, dit Harry en fermant les yeux. Juste me reposer... »

Draco esquissa un sourire. Doucement, il s'abaissa et ramassa de la neige. Il en fit péniblement une boule et... s'en ramassa une autre dans la figure. 

« T'es pas assez rapide, grogna Harry qui riait, un mètre devant. 

– C'est ce qu'on va voir », répliqua Draco. 

Ils jouèrent pendant près de deux heures, riant comme des enfants. Les boules de neige volaient, touchaient ou rataient leur but et tout ça dans une atmosphère de rire et de joie. Ils finirent par rentrer, gelés. Et ce fut en silence. Draco ne s'en plaignit pas, il avait des choses à penser. La première étant la plus simple et plus logique : Il avait joué avec Harry Potter ! 

#######################################################################################

Niark Niark niark... Depuis ce matin, je rode sur ff.net pour pouvoir publier... héhé... la patience paix tjs... et comme ma mère est tombée amoureuse de Star Academy (O__o...) je profite de la place sur le net ! 

Ce qui m'énerve, c... Vais-je avoir le temps de répondre à tte les reviews avant qu'elle ne vienne réclamer l'ordi... C le défit de la soirée... Ne vous étonnez pas si les réponses sont très courtes et ponctuée de nombreuse fautes... C partit, top chrono, il est... 22h35 !

**Clem : **Envoyer Harry par la fenêtre ?? Nan, je l'envoie plutôt dans mon lit... Hein ? infidèle à Sirius... Mais nan, voyons... ça serai juste pour consoler ce pauvre H... Désolé de te dire ça, Clem, mais Draco m'a avoué vouloir soigné Harry... Donc... Tu es vraiment possessive dans ton genre, tu sais ? Dans ce chap aussi, il est... super bien habillé... Mais comme tjs, bien sûr... 

**Ansuku :** Tjs pas word... Je vais péter une durite, je le sens! Je veux ton chap !!! je compatis à ton malheur, je te jure ! (et au mien ! je veux tes chaaap !) Action dans les chaps... Mhmm... Nous verrons au chap 7... celui-là sera très intéressant ! et encore... c un euphémisme... Le livrer à Voldie ? Mhmm... Je pense que tu c que je suis une fan des bonnes fins... Non ? Alors, en réponse à tte tes questions... Tu verras... lollll

**Misslulu : **Je sais, je suis sadique avec les persos... Mais faut ce dire que c pour leur bien... Ils ont tjs une récompense après... ^____^... je n'en dirai pas plus... Ben, vi, quelque soit la fic que j'écris, g tjs une musique pour m'inspirer... et, bizarrement, pour Cœur de Cristal, c Bring me to life... Je sais pas pq, mais bon... Si g pas cette musique, j'arrive pas à écrire une ligne ! Je m'arrêterai pas ! suis bien trop passionnée ! C vrai que le couple H/D est chou ! ^^ c mon préfér ! ^^ 

**Clau : **^^... J'adore ta review... On se demande pq... P-ê à cause de tt les compliments... mdr ! Je sais qu'une semaine, c agaçant... Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! mes autres fics, l'école... Je jure que je fais ce que je peux ! J'aimerai publier plus souvent, mais pour ça, il me faudrait plus de temps libre... malheureusement... mes profs ont décidé que mes camarades et moi devions oublié le mot 'temps libre'... Gt complètement crevée la semaine dernière, tant je me tuais au travail à concilier fic et école... Mais je jure, si g plus de temps... ça viendra plus vite ! ^^ 

**Vivi Malfoy : **Moui, mais bon, je fais trop de fautes à mon goût... mes correctrices de mes autres fics passent un temps fous à se moquer (amicalement bien sûr) des petites fautes que je fais... C agaçant ! Je te rassure, je suis une grande abonnée au Happy end ! Et pour te le prouver, je t'annonce en exclusivité qu'il y aura une suite... Que racontera-t-elle ? Mystère... 

**Agatha Brume : **La recherche... je peux t'avouer que g bien faillit m'arracher les cheveux à la trouver ! L'Onyx est une pierre grise... De ce fait, je me sers parfois de cette description pour décrire les yeux de Dray... ^^ 

**22h56... **

**Okami-chan : **Bah, g pas spécialement fait des efforts pour ce chap... je l'ai fait en une journée, comme d'hab... Mais j'aime particulièrement cette fic, alors je prends soin de l'histoire ! ^^ Mon premier Slash... je veux que ça soit une réussite ! 

**Caroline Black : **Chouette ! je peux dormir ! mais je sais que je ne dormirai pas cette nuit... fic oblige ! Enfin... Ce chap ci, j'ai prit la semaine pour le faire et avec un grand soin... Te plaît ?? 

**Lunenoire : **Je sais, je sais... suis vraiment une sadique ! Et j'en suis fière... mdr ! 

**Tiffany Shin : **Et celui-l ? le verras-tu ? là est le mystère de la semaine ! lolll ! Malfoy avouera c sentiment... Mais pour ça, je prévois une scène... Vraiment originale ! 

**Nicolina : **Ola ! G fait une de c tête en te voyant ! Moi qui lis tes fics religieusement, sautant dessus comme un fauve qd j'en vois une... Je suis vraiment contente ! ça m'a motiv ! ^^ Merci ! 

**Tolkiane : **Heu... ben, g qu'une chose à dire ! Merci ! ^^

**Melepha : **nan, il comprends pas... encore, mais je me charge de lui ouvrir les yeux ! ^^ 

**Eleva : **Comme je l'ai dit à Clau, j'aimerai publier tt les jours un chap de cette fic tant je l'aime ! Malheureusement, g un emploi du temps... Très pris ! donc... Mais je fais de mon mieux ! je jure ! Merci pour tes compliments (pour moi : *la langue pendante, yeux exorbité* est un compliment ! lollll !) Merci ! ^^ 

**23h07... Elle réclame la place... merdouille ! **

**Saael' : **une fic qui pourrait bientôt arriver ? laquelle ? (moi, curieuse ? quel idée ??) arf... Bloquage d'adresse ! je compatis ! ça m'est déjà arriv ! Hotmail devrait nous donner plus de place ! Des compliments ! J'adore ça ! Même si ça me fait devenir rouge brique devant l'écran... Pour la description, nan, g pas tiré ça d'un dico, mais d'u sit merveilleux nommé... Encarta ! lolll Nan, je veux pas tuer Harry ! Je suis une fan des Happy end ! loolll ! Argh ! ma mère tourne autour comme un requin... Je file aux autres ! merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Bubblejoyce : **Me lire ? Nan, j'évite, ça me fait déprimer ! Je suis tjs contente de voir que je fais des progrès en style d'écriture, mais g un ortho si déplorable... pis je m'aperçois sans cesse que j'aurai du rajouter un truc, changer si ou ça... Bref, ça m'agace ! ^^ Je prends un point d'honneur à tt développer dans cette fic ! Non seulement parce que c mon premier chap, mais aussi parce que je l'adore ! Donc, ne t'inquiète pas ! ça devrait être bien... même si je n'en suis pas encore certaine ! C vrai que beaucoup de fic saute au dénouement trop rapidement ! Généralement, je ne les lis pas jusqu'à la fin, car je trouve que ça manque de texture... sauf si je suis en manque de Slash... Là, je saute sur tt ce qui bouge ! ^^ J'espère te réconcilier avec ce genre de fic, en tt cas ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! 

**Jeanne D'Arc : **Kikoo ! C vrai que la fic repose en partie sur le cœur de Harry... Mais également sur la force de l'amour et bien d'autre chose ! merci pour ta review... 

**23h15... ma mère se met à grogner ! **

**Miya Black : **Y'a pas de quoi être jalouse ! tt le monde peut faire mieux s'il le veut vraiment ! ^^ Tu le peux aussi ! ^^ merci pour tes compliments ! ^^ 

**Marion-moune : **Tjs en retard, en effet... C p-ê pour ça que tu me demande tte les 20 minutes si g fini aujourd'hui... pour être la première... Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ toi qui n'aime pas les slash, c important pour moi que tu aimes ! péché ça o ? je t'ai déjà répondu ! Michi bcp ! ^^

**Jenali : **C vrai que c triste... Mais quand tt va mal, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux ! je vous réserve bien des surprises ! ^^ Merci bcp pour cette review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! ^^ 

**Dansloup : **Moui, c vrai que je pourrai encore avoir besoin du clavier... mais bon, je peux tjs en racheter un... heu, na , t pas la seule à vouloir la suite ! je suis la première à la vouloir ! C ma fic, et g tte l'histoire en tête… Mais l'avoir en tête et sur l'écran, c différent ! ^^ Je n'arrêterai pas ! Je veux savoir, d'une certaine manière, ce que tte mes idées vont donné... A la fois sur moi et sur vous car... et bien, il y a bien des surprises qui vous attendent... Niark niark niark niark niark... ^^ 

Et voil ! G fini ! 23h22 ! la vache ! g mal au dos, now ! Ma mère de rode plus... elle regarde star ac ! bénit soit cette émission ! Alors... Mon prochain chap s'appelle... Cours de Cuisine ! A la semaine prochaine ! 


	7. Cours de cuisine

**Chapitre 07 : Cours de Cuisine**

------

Draco se réveilla le lendemain, dans son lit, totalement heureux. Il s'étendit joyeusement dans son lit de drap vert, puis figea littéralement. Il était heureux ! Heureux ! Rien qu'à cette pensée, il en fut effrayé. Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais été heureux, mais c'était très rare qu'en se levant, il se sente si bien ! C'est vrai quoi ! Quand il était enfant, il était sans cesse réveillé par son père qui grimpait au lierre à sa fenêtre en tonitruant des 'Satanés sortilèges d'insonorisation et de verrouillage des portes'. Quand il était allé à Poudlard, déjà, il était de mauvaise humeur le matin parce que Crabbe et Goyle, dont les ronflements combinés équivalaient à cinq moteurs d'avion mis les uns à côté des autres à pleine puissance, l'empêchait de dormir, mais en plus parce que, au petit matin, il était réveillé par une Pansy Parkinson collante et hystérique. Merlin soit loué, Draco avait rapidement trouvé la solution pour se débarrasser d'elle. Il lui avait juste suffit de raconter à Papa Parkinson qu'il avait couché avec une moldue. Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge, mais ça suffit pour que Pansy soit interdite de le fréquenter... Draco avait souillé son honneur et son père, qui en avait entendu parler, l'avait sévèrement puni... Mais toutes les punissions du monde ne l'empêchaient pas de profiter de ce simple et unique fait : Parkinson ne viendrait plus jamais la réveiller en poussant d'horribles petits cris et en collant son horrible visage contre lui ! Oh, paix immense ! 

Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de joie qu'il ressentait ce matin là, c'était une joie différente. Une joie indéfinissable qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Draco en était véritablement choqué. Ça n'était pas normal, pas habituel. Et ce sentiment d'étrangeté réussit à le rendre morose. Se levant, il alla se poster devant son miroir et se regarda, les cheveux dans tous les sens, l'œil fatigué. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il était si fatigué. Puis, il se souvint qu'il était allé dormir tard, la veille. Harry et lui avaient discuté longtemps en revenant du parc. Ils étaient simplement restés assis l'un en face de l'autre, se racontant mutuellement leur vie respective. 

Draco avait été surpris d'entendre l'enfance minable qu'avait eu le jeune héros. En fait, il en était resté subjugué pendant près de cinq minutes durant lesquels il avait fixé Harry d'un air idiot. Ensuite, ça avait été à son tour de parler. Draco n'était pas rentrer dans les détails, sauf pour raconter les nombreuses batailles qu'il avait livrées contre son père et qui avait fait pleurer de rire Harry. 

Ce qui surprenait le plus Draco, c'était le plaisir qu'il prenait de ces petites conversations. En fait, il se surprit lui-même lorsque, sortant de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain, il se demanda de quoi ils allaient parler en ce jour de décembre. Draco s'arrêta sur cette dernière pensée. Noël approchait... 

******************

Lavé et bien habillé, Draco sortit de la salle de bain, les idées un peu plus claires. A force de réflexion, il était parvenu à comprendre que l'enfermement continuel dans l'appartement de Potter le forçait à rechercher sa compagnie et que, de ce fait, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, seul, cette fois ! Aussi avait-il l'intention de sortir. Cependant, alors qu'il lassait ses chaussures, il s'étonna de ne pas encore avoir vu Potter. Celui-ci était généralement le premier à se lever et, exceptionnellement, il n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez. 

_Il a peut-être fait une crise, _lui glissa sournoisement sa conscience. 

Ronchonnant, se trouvant même trop bon, Draco se leva, une chaussure au pied, l'autre dans la main, pour aller discrètement jeter un œil dans la chambre de son logeur. Il entrebâilla la porte, tombant sur le spectacle étrange. 

A bien y réfléchir, ça n'était pas le spectacle s'offrant dans la chambre qui était étrange, mais la réaction de Draco. Car il n'y avait rien d'étrange à contempler un Harry Potter vêtu d'une chemise blanche détaché et d'un pantalon noir moulant. Rien d'étrange à voir ce jeune homme étendu et profondément endormi... Non, la bizarrerie vint du cœur de l'observateur qui bondit littéralement tandis que son possesseur tressaillait de la tête au pied. 

Une boule dans la gorge, Draco poussa un peu plus la porte et fit un pas sur la moquette bordeaux pour s'arrêter immédiatement. Tout son être lui criait de rentrer, rentrer et aller vers cet ange endormi sur un lit rouge. Mais Draco n'arrivait pas à bouger, comme retenu par des liens invisibles venant du salon lui-même. Il finit par avancer lentement, mais difficilement. Quand enfin, il arriva auprès de l'ancien Gryffondor, il se sentit mollir. Son cœur battait tout aussi vite, mais tous ses membres semblaient empreint d'une lascivité étrange, comme si la proximité de Potter le relaxait, le... rassurait. 

_Ridicule ! _pensa Draco. 

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'accroupir et de tendre la main vers les longs cheveux de sa Némésis. Tout était chamboulé en lui tandis qu'il caressait les mèches sombres et douces d'Harry. 

Que ressentait-il exactement pour lui ? Pourquoi cette confusion quand il était présent ? Pourquoi cette inquiétude devenue presque constante vis-à-vis de son problème de cœur ? Pourquoi cette envie de le protéger ? C'était pourtant lui la menace... C'était lui qui devait le livrer à Voldemort. Mais il ne le voulait pas ! 

Draco réalisa qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas le livrer ! Depuis le début, il repoussait l'inévitable avec une ardeur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Maintenant, il savait. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit tortur ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce désir de le protéger ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi diable avait-il cette envie constante de le toucher ?! La veille, après leur partie de boule de neige, Draco n'avait pas arrêté de secouer les cheveux d'Harry pour 'Les débarrasser de la neige', alors qu'en fait, les cheveux du jeune homme n'en avaient plus depuis longtemps ! Draco s'était dit que c'était pour l'agacer... Mais maintenant, alors que sa main parcourait tout doucement la chevelure de jais, il en doutait sérieusement. 

Depuis quand, en fait, avait-il sérieusement commencé à vouloir le protéger ? Etait-ce vraiment à partir du moment ou il l'avait découvert malade ? Draco arrêta son mouvement répétitif avec sa main pour réfléchir. Non. Ça avait commencé avant. Ça avait commencé bien avant ! Quand ? Draco fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Il se souvenait avoir bouger une pierre du passage de Potter durant le duel contre Voldemort, deux ans auparavant, mais ça ne signifiait rien. Certes, s'il n'avait pas déplacé la fameuse pierre, Harry serait tombé et Voldemort aurait eu l'avantage mais... 

Draco figea. Il n'y avait pas de mais. Il avait aidé Harry Potter à battre Voldemort deux ans plus tôt. Inconsciemment, peut-être, mais Draco en doutait. Déjà lors de sa septième année, il avait de drôles de réactions à la vue du Gryffondor... Et maintenant... Alors qu'ils étaient si proches, c'était pire ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce... désir ? 

Il tressaillit de la tête au pied. Oui ! C'était le mot ! Le mot exact qu'il cherchait ! Du désir. Une expression horrifiée apparut sur son visage. Il désirait Harry Potter ! Ce qui le dérangeait n'était pas le sexe de l'objet de son désir, depuis bien longtemps déjà, Draco avait été assez intelligent pour admettre que le désir à de drôles de choix et que ça pouvait concerner aussi bien un garçon qu'une fille. Non, le problème... C'était qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter ! Le garçon qu'il avait détesté depuis ses onze ans. L'ennemi numéro un de son maître ! 

Draco se releva rapidement et se mit à tourner en rond, jetant des coups d'œils frénétiques au jeune homme endormi. Décidément, il avait toujours la manie de bien choisir ces éventuels partenaires. Voilà qui allait faire plaisir à Lucius... Draco s'arrêta. Il emmerdait Lucius ! Il faisait ce qu'il voulait ! S'il voulait coucher avec Harry Potter, alors il le ferait ! 

Pourtant, quelque chose continuait de perturber Draco. Il y avait du désir, mais un autre sentiment le dérangeait. Quelque chose de plus fort tout au fond de lui... Mais quoi ? De nouveau, il se surprit à observer Harry. Il était mignon... C'était déjà une chose... Doucement, Draco se remit à genoux et approcha son visage de celui du dormeur, le regardant de près. Seul quelques centimètres séparaient leur visage... 

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry décida de se réveiller. Draco poussa un cri de surprise et s'effondra au sol. Harry, quant à lui, se releva aussi sec, l'air vaguement perdu. 

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais l ? hurla Harry. 

– Quelle idée d'ouvrir les yeux aussi vite ! » s'écria en même temps Draco. 

Ils figèrent en même temps et se mirent à rire d'un air idiot. Draco nota qu'il aimait bien l'entendre rire... Il aimait voir ses yeux verts briller... 

« Sérieux, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais l ? »

Draco se releva, secouant ses vêtements. 

« Tu n'étais pas levé... Je m'inquiétais... »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Toujours assis sur son lit, Draco réalisa qu'il était dans une position... laissant place à son imagination. De suite, le rouge lui monta aux joues. C'était incroyable comme la réalisation de son désir pouvait le rendre... terriblement imaginatif... 

« Merci », dit doucement Harry, souriant doucement. 

_Diable... Il le fait exprès ! _pensa Draco. 

_Mais il est vraiment à croquer,_ lui soupira son désir. 

_La ferme, la ferme, la ferme..., _se répéta Draco... 

_Non, toi, la ferme ! Tu la fermes et tu l'embrasses ! _Gronda Désir. 

_Ça ne va pas ?_ s'étrangla Draco. _Non, mais, je me parle tout seul, l !_

Draco revint sur Harry qui s'était levé et s'étendait, poussant un léger gémissement. C'était tout bonnement insupportable ! Draco sortit si vite de la chambre qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait le diable aux trousses. Harry le suivit et sortit, sa chemise toujours détachée. 

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, dit-il en étouffant un second bâillement. 

– Non ! s'écria Draco. Ça... ça ira ! Je vais m'en occuper ! Va plutôt prendre ta douche ! 

– Tu... Tu vas t'en occuper ? demanda le jeune malade d'un air septique. 

– Oui, dit Draco, relevant la tête avec fierté. 

– Tu sais cuisiner ? demanda Potter d'un air véritablement étonné. 

– Heu... non, avoua Draco. Mais je t'ai déjà vu faire, ça devrait suffire... »

Le scepticisme d'Harry était visible aux yeux de Draco. Visiblement, son logeur ne le croyait pas capable de savoir se débrouiller. Draco s'en sentit offensé... 

« Je vais m'en occuper, Potter ! Vas te laver ! »

Le dénommé Potter haussa les épaules puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, lui disant au passage qu'au moindre problème, l'extincteur était sous l'évier. Draco ne releva pas le commentaire, mais souffla de soulagement quand Harry fut dans la salle de bain. Jamais il n'avait été aussi tendu que pendant ces cinq dernières minutes. 

Avec une certaine lascivité, Draco jeta un coup d'œil au coin cuisine. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos quand il réalisa... qu'il allait devoir cuisiner ! Déglutissant nerveusement, il s'approcha et se glissa derrière le comptoir. Il regarda à gauche et à droite avec inquiétude. Harry se servait généralement d'une espèce de grand truc noir... Draco ne se souvenait plus du nom... Une pol... ou un truc comme ça... Il s'abaissa pour fouiller dans les armoires et trouver l'objet qu'il cherchait. Il sourit fièrement. Bon, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à trouver une pol, mais c'était déjà ça ! 

Il reprit son investigation pour finir par trouver une boîte en plastique renfermant de la poudre blanche. Dessus était marqué 'Sucre'... Oui, il devait sûrement s'en servir également... Il lui fallait donc trouver des œufs... Harry adorait les omelettes, il en faisait au moins cinq jours par semaine... Draco ouvrit le régrateur... non, réfrigérateur pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Et ils étaient là, parfait, alignés les uns à côté des autres. Draco en attrapa quatre et les posa dans la pol. La question était : Que fallait-il faire maintenant qu'il avait tout ?? 

Pendant près de cinq minutes, Draco réfléchit sur la façon de préparer une omelette. Fallait-il écraser les œufs, comme ça, dans la poile et mettre le sucre ? Ou bien devait-il simplement les laisser comme ça et attendre qu'ils fondent ? Il décida d'essayer la deuxième et alluma la cuisinière. Il posa la poile dessus et attendit. Une minute plus tard, il ne s'était rien passé. Enervé, Draco saisit une fourchette et pica l'un des œufs. Un liquide s'échappa des petits trous qu'il avait fait avec la fourchette. Au moment où l'espèce de jus transparent toucha la poile, il grésilla et se mit à cuir. Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de Draco. Il devait casser les œufs ! Aussitôt, il s'empara de l'œuf piqué et le brisa contre la poile. Le reste du jus tomba dedans accompagné d'une chose jaune. Oui, c'était ça qui devait cuire ! Il réitéra son opération trois fois, plus fier que jamais. Il cuisinait ! Et il s'en sortait très très bien ! Voyant la boîte de sucre, le sourire de Draco s'étendit et il s'empressa d'en mettre sur chaque œuf.

Quant il eut finit son opération, il attendit patiemment. Puis, quand le transparent devint blanc, il estima que son omelette ressemblait à celle que faisait généralement Potter et éteignit la cuisinière. Il sortit deux assiettes d'un des placards et, à l'aide de la fourchette, décolla le déjeuner de la pol pour le faire tomber dans les assiettes. Draco sourit de nouveau et plaça des couverts, pour finir par attendre Harry, souhaitant qu'il n'arrive pas trop tardivement. 

Cinq minutes après qu'il ait fini de se congratuler pour sa réussite culinaire, Harry sortit de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore un peu et il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements. Draco ressentit encore cette étrange impression d'être électrisé par la beauté que possédait son logeur. 

« C'est prêt, dit-il d'un air tendu. 

– C'est ce que je vois, dit Harry en s'asseyant en face de lui au comptoir. Gouttons ça ! »

Draco ne fit aucun mouvement, attendant de voir ce qu'Harry allait en penser. Le jeune homme piqua dans l'omelette et prit un morceau qu'il porta lentement à sa bouche. Il commença à mâcher, mais se figea soudainement. Draco se tendit de la tête au pied. Harry ne faisait plus le moindre mouvement et, les yeux écarquillés, regardait un point vide devant lui. Soudain, ses yeux se remplir de larmes tandis qu'un tic nerveux faisait bouger ses lèvres. Draco crut un instant l'avoir empoisonné, mais Harry avala son morceau d'omelette et... éclata de rire ! 

Le pauvre malade n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter tant il riait. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues pâles tandis qu'il riait encore et encore. Draco se risqua à goûter à son tour et comprit le comportement de Potter. Il eut du mal à comprendre comment il n'avait pas tout recraché. C'était tout simplement immangeable ! Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu... 

« Je crois que tu aurais besoin de quelques cours de cuisine, dit péniblement Harry en riant comme un fou. 

– Oh, ça va ! C'était la première fois que je touchais à ces trucs ! s'énerva Draco malgré lui. 

– J'en suis tout à fait conscient, dit Harry en regardant son assiette d'un air dégoûté. Et c'est pour ça que, si tu veux, je veux bien t'apprendre à cuisiner... »

Draco ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Il trouvait la situation totalement ridicule et stupide et il s'imaginait mal en train d'apprendre à cuisiner par Potter... Mais Désir répondit pour lui. 

« Et tu m'apprendrais quoi ? 

– Ce que tu veux, dit Harry en souriant. Si tu veux, on a qu'à... Faire des crêpes ! Il est fort tard pour prendre un petit déjeuner... Elles seraient prêtes pour le déjeuner ! »

Draco garda le silence puis... :

« D'accord. »

Harry sourit, un léger rire sortant de sa bouche. 

« Quoi ? demanda Draco avec curiosité. 

– Rien... C'est juste que je n'imaginais pas que je te donnerai un jour des cours de cuisine. 

– Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus », dit Draco. 

Harry se mit à rire tout en débarrassant les assiettes et en jetant le petit déjeuner raté à la poubelle. Ensuite, il décrocha son tablier vert qu'il enfila rapidement et ouvrit un tiroir d'essuies. Il en prit un, accompagné d'un autre tablier, jaune cette fois. Il tendit le morceau de tissu à Draco. 

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais mettre ce truc ? s'indigna Draco. 

– Si, dit Harry avec amusement. C'est ça ou tu risques de salir tes précieux vêtements ! »

Draco grimaça en enfilant à son tour le tablier jaune. Il essaya de l'attacher, mais pas moyen. Harry rit et vint se placer derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour attraper les deux petits fils permettant d'attacher le tablier. Draco frissonna de la tête aux pieds mais tenta de faire comme si de rien était. Quand Harry eut fini de lui faire un joli petit nœud, il retourna à l'évier où il fit couler de l'eau chaude, posant la vaisselle salle à côté de lui. Draco le regarda faire. Harry lui tendit alors l'essuie. 

« Tu essuieras la vaisselle, d'accord ? demanda-t-il. 

– Je n'ai jamais fait la vaisselle, dit Draco. 

– Ça, je m'en doute, dit Harry en prenant une bouteille contenant du liquide vert. Il faut une première fois à tout. La seule chose que je te demande est de bien l'essuyer tout en ne la laissant pas tomber à terre. Tu peux faire ça ? »

Draco lui envoya un regard offensé, ce qui fit rire Harry. Celui-ci arrêta l'arrivée d'eau et mit les couverts dans l'évier remplis d'eau. Mais, étonnamment, il commença d'abord par laver les assiettes sales. Draco le regardait avec curiosité, trouvant ça vraiment incroyable comme les traces de saleté s'effaçaient d'un coup d'éponge. Enfin, ce fut à son tour d'essuyer et il fut ravi de constater que c'était vraiment très simple. Ils firent la vaisselle en silence, échangeant de temps en temps des regards amusés. Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais il aimait bien ça... En lui, il pensa que son père ferait un arrêt de cœur s'il apprenait ce que son fils faisait. 

_Peu importe,_ pensa Draco. 

« Bien, dit Harry après avoir essuyer l'évier et ranger ce que Draco avait sortit. Maintenant, nous allons faire des crêpes. »

Draco sourit en le regardant sortir un plat, une poêle – comme Harry l'appelait – et un fouet d'une des armoires. L'ancien Gryffondor prit ensuite du lait, de la farine, du sucre et des œufs. Draco le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à présent. 

« Maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je te dis... 

– Quoi ? s'horrifia Draco. Moi ? 

– Non, le pape ! Oui, toi ! Allez ! Prends les œufs ! »

Bien qu'hésitant, Draco obéit. Harry le guida dans toutes ses opérations avec une patience exemplaire. Il fallut un quart d'heure à Draco pour mélanger chaque ingrédient et encore, à la fin, des grumeaux de farines montraient qu'il n'avait pas tout fait convenablement. 

« Il faut battre plus fort, dit Harry, attrapant la main de Draco qui tenait le fouet. Tu vois ? Comme ça ! »

La seule chose que Draco voyait, c'était Harry Potter, derrière lui, sa tête appuyée sur son épaule, son bras appuyée contre sa taille et sa main tenant la sienne. Draco sentit une vive chaleur embraser tout son visage tandis que son pantalon se faisait serrer. Satané Potter... 

« Bien ! dit gaiement Harry en s'éloignant de Draco qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant, je vais te montrer une première fois comment on fait une crêpe... Ensuite, tu feras les autres... »

Draco hocha la tête, pensant à Severus Rogue et à son cours de potion. Harry avait la mauvaise habitude de parler comme lui... Même s'il se montrait plus patient... Draco fut surpris d'entendre Harry rire. 

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès, dit Harry, riant encore. Ça doit être le fait de parler d'ingrédients et tout ça... »

Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi Harry parlait avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait simplement parlé à voix haute et qu'Harry lui répondait. 

« Oui, sans doute », dit Draco rêveusement. 

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité, s'apercevant du fait que Draco n'était pas très attentif. 

« A toi », dit-il en lui tendant la poile, une crêpe parfaite déposée dans une assiette prévue pour les accueillir. 

Draco eut l'air d'un parfait idiot ! Non seulement il n'avait pas regardé comment Harry faisait une crêpe parce qu'il pensait à autre chose, mais en plus, il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour diriger son regard du visage d'Harry à la poêle. Il la prit maladroitement, puis regarda Harry d'un air d'enfant pris en faute. Le nouveau professeur souffla et prit le plat de pâte pour en verser un peu dans la poêle. De nouveau, il se saisit de la main de Draco et, à l'aide de mouvement de poignet, étendit la pâte dans la poêle. Ensuite, avec son autre main posée sur la hanche de Draco, il le dirigea vers la cuisinière. Draco se mordit férocement la langue. 

« Tu n'es décidément pas un très bon élève, commenta Harry, souriant d'un air amusé en allant se poster à côté de Draco pour regarder la crêpe en train de cuir. Je suis étonné de voir tous les points que tu avais en potion quand on voit combien tu es nul en cuisine... 

– La potion et la cuisine sont deux matières différentes. 

– Pas tant que ça, railla Harry. 

– De toute façon, tu peux bien parler ! Tu étais nul en potion ! »

Harry grimaça avant de lui tirer la langue. Draco riposta en le poussant légèrement. Harry lui rendit une poussée plus forte... Et cela partit en vrille ! Draco repoussa Harry, Harry fit de même, tout cela jusqu'à ce que Draco, maladroitement, renverse le plat de pâte sur Harry. Et qu'Harry lui casse un œuf sur la tête... Le tout finissant dans une véritable bataille de farine ! 

Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre et, bien vite, il y eut de la farine partout dans le coin cuisine et sur les deux jeunes hommes qui riaient comme des enfants. Harry avait, heureusement, eut l'intelligence d'éteindre la cuisinière, si bien qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule crêpe pour leur déjeuner. 

« Je crois que la cuisine et toi êtes incompatibles, trancha finalement Harry, appuyé contre un mur où il y avait quelques traces d'œuf. 

– Et moi que mon professeur n'est pas sérieux. 

– C'est toi qui as commencé, fit remarquer Harry. 

– Et qui a répliqu ? » demanda Draco. 

Ils se remirent à rire d'un air idiot, se regardant avec amusement. Soudain, Draco remarqua qu'Harry semblait assez pâle. 

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. 

– Oui, répondit simplement Harry, souriant. Mais je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoins d'une bonne douche... de même que la cuisine... »

Draco se sentit frémir au mot 'Tous les deux' et 'une bonne douche', son imagination encore en train de sauter sur des conclusions qui, bien que tentantes, répugneraient probablement Harry s'il venait à apprendre ce qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Draco. 

« Vas te laver, dit Harry qui n'avait rien remarqué. Moi, je vais... Nettoyer un peu... »

Draco regarda autour de lui avec scepticisme. Il en avait pour des heures, vu l'état de la cuisine. Mais aussitôt eut-il pensé ça que la farine qui était à terre s'éleva et, comme si elle n'était jamais tombée, regagna son sachet. Les traces d'œufs sur le mur s'effacèrent, les coquilles volant dans la poubelle. Et la pâte à crêpes se composa soudainement en des crêpes parfaites et bien cuites. 

Draco, les yeux écarquillé, regarda Harry comme un poisson hors de l'eau. 

« Ne reste plus qu'à faire la vaisselle », dit Harry en riant. 

Draco ne répondit rien, trop étonné que pour se remettre du spectacle qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Harry faire de la magie. Enfin, non, pas la première fois ! Il l'avait vu en faire en cours ou quand ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre. Mais c'était la première fois, depuis qu'il avait disparu du monde magique, qu'il le voyait en faire. Et c'était véritablement impressionnant. Mine de rien, Harry n'avait rien perdu de sa puissance magique. La preuve était qu'il n'avait même pas sa baguette... 

« Et bien, dit Harry, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Tu y vas, dans cette fichue salle de bain ou je pique ta place ? »

Draco se réveilla et, sans rien dire, mais troublé, se dirigea vers la porte. Il eut à peine attrapée la poignée de la porte de la pièce grise qu'un halètement retentit derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit Harry vaciller, tentant de se rattraper au comptoir de la cuisine. Mais sa main glissa. En quatre enjambées, Draco avait traversé la pièce, mais il n'arriva pas assez tôt pour empêcher Harry de tomber contre l'armoire renfermant les verres, celle-ci tombant avec Harry. Un bruit de verre cassé retentit et Harry poussa un cri de douleur quand un morceau vint blesser sa main gauche qu'il avait posée sur le sol pour se retenir. Au même instant, Draco attrapait la droite et tirait le jeune homme vers lui. Harry se retrouva collé contre son torse, mais ne fit rien pour se libérer. Il eut juste l'air un peu surpris. 

Draco, lui, était très content, comme ça, mais il se garda bien de le montrer et conduisit Harry vers le divan où il l'installa. Essoufflé, Harry ne lâcha Draco qu'après quelques minutes. Draco vit qu'il était vraiment très pâle. Les yeux d'Harry étaient écarquillés, révélant dans son entièreté ses yeux émeraude. Draco les trouva beaux. Mais il y vit la peur et la douleur et regarda ce qu'Harry fixait avec autant d'intensité, baissant les yeux. Il vit alors seulement la blessure qu'Harry avait à la main gauche. 

Doucement, avec lenteur, Draco prit la main d'Harry dans les siennes, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de l'ancien Gryffondor qui le fixait alors. Draco finit par se concentrer sur le bout de verre qu'il enleva doucement, du sang s'installant sur ses doigts. Harry gémit de douleur, mais ne chercha pas à ôter sa main. Draco sortit son mouchoir et le passa doucement sur la main d'Harry. De nouveau, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne parvenant à parler ou à bouger. 

Draco n'avait jamais vu Harry si fragile. Et de nouveau, cette vague de protection le submergea, l'étouffant presque. Harry ressemblait à un enfant. Un enfant blessé et vulnérable. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Draco passa ses bras autour de la taille de son patient et fit ce que son Désir lui criait depuis plus d'une heure : 

_Embrasses-le, crétin !_

######################################################################################### 

_##############################################################_

Tiens... Une arme à feu... Allons, pourquoi pointez-vous cet objet sur moi ? Je n'ai rien fait... Ou presque... ^_________^ 

Je vous ai déjà dit 100 fois que j'étais une sadique, alors ne vous plaigniez pas ! Bon, je me suis dépêcher comme une malade pour finir ce chap ! Non pas que je l'ai fait en une seule fois, comme c'est généralement mon habitude, mais parce que j'ai passée une bonne partie de la matinée à relire le dernier chap d'un autre Slash (merci Cacile !)... 

Pour en revenir au principale (ma fic !) je vous remercie tous ! 100 review et pour seulement 6 chaps ! Suis trop contente ! Je remercie donc **_Eliante_** ! 

Sinon, toute cette histoire est dédiée à Petite-Elfe, ma conseillère en Slash et plus grande lectrice... Qui va me tuer en voyant ma fin sadique... La prochaine fois, donc, ça sera mon esprit qui écrira. 

Le prochain chap s'appelle... (réfléchit à ce qui va s'y passer...) S'avouer ! ^__________^... Nan, je suis pas sadique ! C'est encore gentil, ça... 

**RAR** : 

**Tolkiane : **C bizarre... Tu as noté la phrase que j'ai préféré également dans mon chap 6... C bien que qlq'un l'ait remarquer ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Hedwige : **Salut toi ! Et bien, que deviens-tu ? Tu as reçu mon dernier mail ? Nan, je me demande juste ça comme ça parce que g tjs pas eu de réponse et que, parfois ma boîte mail s'amuse à ne pas envoyer certains mails... Elle doit être possédée... Vi, c'est la course entra ma mère et moi, et ça, c tout le temps, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! (je la revends 5 cent... Ma mère, je parle ! ^^) Crié de joie ? C'est trop gentil, ça ! C'est vrai que ça aurait été bête de réveiller tes parents pour si peu... Quoi que je peux bien parler ! une fois, g ris comme une folle sur une fic et, sans le vouloir, je suis tombée de ma chaise... Le prob, c'est qu'il était 4h du matin... Mes parents ont pas été content... Vi, c'était essentiel ! Fallait bien qu'ils parlent ensemble, pour commencer... Pis c pas une fic muette... (ça existe ça ??) Bon, allez, je file ! dois publier avant 18h30 ! Merci pour ta review !

**Lunenoire : **C'est surtout lui qu est tombé ... mdr ! Comment ça va évoluer ? Ahaa... Mystère ! Merci pour la review ! 

**Marion-moune : **Génial ? Mon Harry ? Merci ! Faut dire que dans chaque fic, je fais un Harry différent! Marrant, non ? Pour les autres fics, je t'annonce officiellement que je prends des vacances ! Pas éternelle, mais des vacs tt de même ! ça me fera du bien... Jusqu'à ce que je sois capable d'affronter l'école et les fics en même temps... Merci de lire et de review ! ^^ 

**Clem : **Je devrais ajouter : Clem, la possessive ! mdr ! Harry, plus dans les pattes de Dray ? Dsl, je peux pas ! C un Slash ! mdr ! C vrai que qd on t'entends parler de ton monde virtuel, on se demande quoi... Dray qui s'amuse à énerver à H... C normal que tu l'imagine bien ! C ce qu'il fait, habituellement ! mdr ! Pour le combat de boules de neiges, ct l'excuse bidon de l'auteur pour les rapprocher ! lollll ! En fait, qd ta review est arrivée, gt en train de hurler sur ma mère... Mais bon... je me presse pas, je me presse pas... C tt les samedis... et ça viendra pas avant, sauf si je suis vraiment motivée ! et si g pas trop de chose à faire ! ^^

**Tiffany :** En fait, tu rode nuit et jour et tu finiras par tomber dessus ! ^^ Un champ de bataille ? Pas totalement... Mais g raté cette scène... Chiez ! A la prochaine ! 

**Elava : **Comment on peut aimer star ac ? Quand ça distrait les parents ! mdr ! Merci pour tes compliments, c trop gentil ! et pour la review aussi ! A la prochaine ! 

**Saael' : **De nouveau ta boîte mail ! bien ! ^^ Malade ? Arf... J'espère que ça va mieux, now ! moi, je vais bien... le pied gauche pété et une douleur horrible à la jambe droite, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a... ben nan, y'avais pas de mise à jour, vu que ff.net déconnait... (saleté, va !) mdr ! à ce que je vois tu étais en pleine forme, tt de même qd tu as écris cette review ! Merci pour ta review ! l'était marrante ! Fait attention en t'envolant vers d'autre Slash ! t'approche pas trop prêt du soleil ! (mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?) 

**Clau : **Salut toi ! Suis une peu gêner, là... Faut pas m'admirer, voyons ! C pas si difficile que ça de faire des chap tt en allant à l'école... enfin, un peu, mais pas trop ! Pour ce qui est de ta demande, je t'ai envoyé un mail... mais t'as pas répondu... Si tu l'as pas reçu, dis-le moi ! Il arrive que ma boîte n'envois pas... Histoire de m'embêter... A la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Vivi Malfoy : **si tu adore les Happy end, alors tu seras contente ! C gentil de dire que c une de tes préférés ! Comme c un de mes premiers Slash, j'y tiens beaucoup, donc, c important, pour moi ! ^^ A la prochaine ! 

**Nicolina : **Mais il s'en fait vraiment... Ou du moins, il va s'en faire de plus en plus ! ^^ lolll ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! ^^ 

**Caroline Black : **C pas grave de pas mettre de longue review, c le geste qui compte ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^ 

**_ELIANTE : _**Bonjour, oh, centième revieweuse ! lolll !! Vi, tu es la centième ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil ! ^^ 

**Cacile : **Cacile !!!! Que je suis contente ! C'est vraiment trop sympa de passer ! ^^ En plus, j'adore comme tu commence ta review ! (mdr !) Suis contente de savoir que tu adore, ça me fait super plaisir ! C vrai que ça fait bulle... et ça le restera encore pendant un petit moment... Mais je me tais ! j'en dis tjs trop ! Pour ce qui est de continuer... Clair ! je lâche pas ! J'aime trop ! je suis amoureuse de ma propre fic et je passe un temps fou à imaginer la fin (qd je ne pense pas à Ta Fic ! lolll) Pour l'histoire d'Eva par rapport à H, je ne dis rien maintenan,t ou je risque de révéler trop ! ça serai dommage ! Mais si à la fin, tu n'as pas fait le rapprochement, dis-le mois, j'expliquerai ! ^^ Merci encore d'avoir review ! Et, au fait ! g oublié de te le dire ! Oui, mon amie a adorer ta fic ! Mais pour l'instant, elle me harcèle vis à vis de la mienne (casse-pied), donc... Mais g réussi à amener la conversation sur la tienne une fois et elle aime vraiment beaucoup ! A la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Céline.S : **Harry ? Mourir? Naaan! Je suis fan de Happy end, alors! Pour quand, Harry/Dray... Et bien, ça commence ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! ^________^ Merci pour la review ! 

Et voil ! C'est fini ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne... Si c'est le cas, ne m'en voulez pas ! Je me dépêche pour le poster au plus vite... Sinon et bien... Review review ! ^^ 


	8. S’avouer

**Chapitre 08 : S'avouer**

------

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Draco passa ses bras autour de la taille de son patient et fit ce que son Désir lui criait depuis plus d'une heure : 

_Embrasses-le, crétin !_

Ce ne fut d'abord qu'une simple caresse avec les lèvres, un échange de douceur et de tendresse que Draco n'avait jusque là jamais fait. Mais bien vite, son envie l'emporta sur sa crainte et il pressa Harry plus fort contre lui, s'emparant de sa bouche avec une ardeur surprenante. Il fallut quelques secondes à Draco pour se rendre compte qu'Harry avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. A cette réalisation, il crut devenir fou. Il resserra l'étau de ses bras, ouvrant habilement la bouche d'Harry pour approfondir un baiser dans lequel il avait l'impression de se fondre totalement. Tout son être se fondait dans la bouche d'Harry, lui livrant sans crainte son âme et son cœur... Et cette simple réalisation obligea Draco à revenir de son rêve. Son cœur... Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! C'était tout bonnement inacceptable ! Impossible ! Impensable ! Draco cessa le baiser tout de suite, s'éloignant d'Harry avec un mouvement brusque qui sembla faire revenir à lui l'ancien Gryffondor. Harry écarquilla les yeux et rougit. Ils restèrent planté là, au même endroit, Harry assis dans le divan, Draco debout devant lui. Ils se fixèrent, haletants, hésitants, aucun des deux ne sachant comment agir face à l'autre. 

Les pensées de Draco se mélangeaient, se fondaient les unes dans les autres, le troublant et le confondant tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose à dire, une explication, une excuse, une insulte, quelque chose qui pourrait tout expliquer et le sortir de cet horrible guêpier dans lequel il s'était fourré sans trop savoir comment. Sa tête lui faisait mal tant il réfléchissait. Et pendant ce temps, face à lui, Harry Potter, ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude brillant étrangement, le troublait encore plus que jamais. Tant d'innocence et de vulnérabilité ne devait, non ! Ne pouvait pas exister ! Draco ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué le trouble qu'il insufflait en lui à chacun de ses mouvements. Mais pire que tout, Draco n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Draco. S'en était vraiment trop pour lui en un jour ! Il quitta la pièce sans même adresser une autre parole à Harry. 

******************

Mais il n'alla pas bien loin. En fait, il se contenta d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de penser à tout ce qui venait de lui sauter aux yeux. C'était tout simplement horrible ! Il était là pour le tuer, le ramener, sans aucune pitié à Voldemort et l'oublier, l'effacer de sa mémoire à tout jamais comme peut le faire l'eau avec une trace sur le sable. Mais voilà, Draco n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait. Au lieu de le livrer, il s'était attaché à lui, l'avait enfermé dans son cœur pour ne plus parvenir à l'en sortir. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à Harry. Car il n'avait rien fait ! Rien si ce n'est se montrer gentil, tout en restant distant, en parlant avec lui, se découvrant peu à peu, dévoilant une âme douce, généreuse, mais tellement naïve à Draco... Car il fallait être naïf pour croire qu'il était en sécurité à Darens. 

Quant au moment où Draco était tombé amoureux de son ancien ennemi, il n'en savait rien ! Ça c'était passé sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive ! Etait-ce durant les longs moments qu'il avait passé à l'observer, étudiant chacun de ses mouvements ou bien était-ce durant leur petite conversation la veille ? Ou pire encore ! Etait-ce arrivé tandis que, bien des années plutôt, il observait Harry jouant au Quidditch, caché dans les gradins ? Il ne savait plus rien. Rien sauf qu'il avait terriblement mal à la tête à force de réflexion ! Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ! Il devait y penser, tenter de comprendre. Non pas ce qui lui arrivait, ça, c'était très clair dans son esprit, il avait bien saisit le concept... Non, ce qu'il devait comprendre... C'était comment il avait pu tomber si bas ! 

Car il fallait vraiment être un désespéré pour tomber amoureux ! Quelle idée déj ! Celui qui avait inventé les sentiments était un sacré imbécile ! Et lui, Draco Malfoy, était encore plus bête car il avait plongé tête la première dans ce cauchemar ! D'un autre côté, Draco ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de si horrible à aimer quelqu'un. D'accord, ça ne faisait seulement que dix minutes qu'il était conscient de son attachement pour Harry, mais ça ne l'avait pas encore transformé en être désespéré et pleurnichant après un quelconque baiser ou caresse... Non ?

Draco s'arrêta de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Rectification. Non seulement ça l'avait transformé en un être désespéré et pleurnichant après un quelconque baiser ou caresse, mais pire que ça... Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ce qu'allait bien pouvoir penser Harry... 

******************

Draco finit par se coucher sur son lit. Il n'avait rien mangé de toute la journée et restait simplement là à penser et à réfléchir. Tout doucement, avec les heures passant, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il était amoureux et avait commencé à explorer ses sentiments. Après plus de six heures à ronchonner et à se retourner sur lui-même, il en était venu à un fait : Il voulait Harry Potter pour lui tout seul ! Et si jamais quiconque tentait de l'en empêcher, alors cette personne comprendrait l'expression : se faire passer dessus par un train ! Car il ferait tout, oui, tout pour qu'Harry Potter n'appartienne qu'à lui ! Ce que Malfoy voulait, Malfoy aurait et personne d'autre n'y toucherait ! Bien sûr, il fallait aussi persuader Harry qu'il avait tout intérêt à coller avec lui, mais bon, ça, Draco avait toute la vie pour le faire ! Car même si Harry ne voulait pas, Draco se chargerait de l'attacher au pied du lit de son appartement jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réglé. 

Outre ses réflexions sur lui-même, Draco n'avait cessé de penser aux conséquences. En effet, comment ne pas prendre en compte le fait qu'il était mangemort et avait ainsi accordé à l'ennemi de celui qu'il aimait son corps, son âme et sa vie ? Et plus que tout, comment expliquer à Harry la raison de sa présence ? A force de toujours bloquer sur les mêmes questions, Draco en avait assez ! Déjà le fait d'être amoureux le rendait dingue, si en plus il devait s'occuper du cas Mage noir... Mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce problème ne pouvait être repoussé. Même si lui ne tuait pas Harry, d'autres viendraient le faire. D'autres seraient envoyés pour accomplir ce travail... 

_Et je serai là pour les en empêcher,_ gronda Draco intérieurement Draco. _Personne, PERSONNE, ne fera du mal à mon Harry !! _

Et une fois de plus, il bloqua sur ses pensées. 

******************

Il finit par sortir de sa chambre, plus par curiosité que par faim car il avait invoqué des sandwichs. Plutôt mal à l'aise, il entrebâilla la porte de sa chambre et passa discrètement sa tête. La pénombre régnait dans le salon qui était faiblement éclairé par les lumières de la ville s'infiltrant par les fenêtres, mais aussi par... l'écran de l'ordinateur. Draco tourna la tête dans cette direction pour découvrir un Harry Potter plongé dans le sommeil, sa tête sur le clavier. A pas de loup, il s'approcha et constata que les mêmes lettres apparaissaient infiniment sur l'écran. 

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Draco. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son jean et fit venir à lui une couverture. Doucement, il en recouvrit Harry. Avec précaution, il tira l'ordinateur, déposant la tête d'Harry contre la table. Mais celui-ci, ayant le sommeil léger, papillonna des yeux et regarda autour de lui d'un air endormi. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco et il le fixa pendant quelques instants, le temps qu'il voie le visage de Draco convenablement, ses lunettes étant posées sur la table. Il eut un léger sourire quand il reconnut Draco et, à la grande surprise de celui-ci, s'appuya contre lui. 

Tendu et inquiet, Draco décida de faire abstraction de ses craintes et le prit dans ses bras pour le soulever tout doucement. La tête d'Harry vint se loger dans son cou et Draco frissonna en sentant son souffle sur sa peau. Il avança doucement et l'installa dans le divan, réinstallant la couverture sur Harry. Les yeux mi-clos, Harry le regardait dans les yeux, une étrange lueur dansant dans ses prunelles émeraude. Ses yeux battirent encore un peu faiblement et se fermèrent. Bien vite, la respiration d'Harry se régularisa. 

A genoux auprès de lui, Draco remarqua que l'ancien Gryffondor tenait précieusement sa main dans la sienne. 

###################################################################################

Je sais ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose... Mais les réflexions de Draco étaient importantes... Donc je les y ai mise !! Le prochain sera mieux ! Son titre ? heu... Ah ! vi ! Il s'appelle 'Gêne' ! 

A la prochaine !! 

**RAR : **

**Misslulu : **C pas grave de pas review ! Vu que tu es là, maintenant ! loll ! Moi ? Méchante ? ... C'est ce qui fait mon charme, non ? loll ! je plaisante ! Contente de savoir que ça t'a plu ! 

**Diam : **Alors ? Tu as survécu ?? loll ! je l'espère !! C bien de ne pas me tuer ! Comment aurais-tu eu la suite ?? ^______^

**Akyma : **Ce que c, comme fin ? Une fin à la Umbre ? loll ! Merci pour ta review ! 

**Tolkiane : **Nan, c pas sadique ! G fait bien pire ! mdr ! Contente que mon chap et ma version de Dray te plaise ! ^^ 

**Enyo85 : **tt le monde veut la suite, alors je la publie ce samedi ! Mdr ! je plaisante ! (comme si ce n'était pas prévu que je publie aujourd'hui ! ^^) Ce qu'a fait Harry ? Et bien, voilà, tu sais ! Bisous ! 

**Marion-moune : **Jusqu'au bout des temps et des ongles, en effet ! loll ! Merci pour ta review ma petite chérie ! Bisous ! 

**Saaeliel : **Moi ?! !a va et toi ? Bah, c pas grave de pas avoir le temps, je comprends ! c souvent mon cas ! ^^ Certaines scènes t'ont rappelé d'autres fics ? Arf ! ça n'est pas fait exprès, car je ne connais pas les fics dont tu as parl !! Même si tu as attisé ma curiosité... J'irai p-ê bien jeter un œil dans ces fics que tu sites... Merci pour la review ! 

**Vivi Malfoy : **Elle commence doucement, malheureusement ! Je dis ça, mais g l'impression d'aller trop vite... Puis, qd je passe mon temps à écrire des chaps comme maintenant (c à dire plus basé sur le point réflexion) g l'impression d'aller trop doucement... Suis jamais contente !! Mais nan, c pas sadique... Ou es-tu allé pêcher une idée pareille... ? Ct encore gentil ça... ^_________^... 

**Lunenoire : **Ouais, des œufs au sucre... Quel horreur !! Ouais, sans beurre ! Mais du certaine façon, ça a collé, vu qu'il a 'Gratté' avec la fourchette (l'état de la poile, je te dis pas !!) 

**Miya Black : **ça n'arrive pas à tout les coups ? Quel bande de nul ! loll ! Pas lu le chap précédent ? bah, c pas grave ! t'en a deux pour le prix d'un, comme ça !! Une fic de Lychee ? ça parle de quoi ? suis curieuse et g la flemme de lire, aujourd'hui... (je crois plutôt que je vais aller dormir...) Sadique, moi ? Ben, vi ! je sais ! ^^ 

**Bubblejoyce : **loll ! Voilà ma revieweuse préfér ! C très gentil tout ce que tu me dis ! Mais ça me fait peur ! Et si jamais je fais mal dans un des prochains chap ?? ARGH !! déjà là, g l'impression que c mal fait, alors... Des amis Gay ? Moi, j'en ai pas... Je fais à l'aveuglette... J'essaye de me mettre à la place des gens, tout en y casant le caractère Malfoyéen et Potterien... (ça se dit , ça ?) Et c pas tjs facile ! lolll ! C vrai que je prends mon temps avec cette fic... Contrairement à d'autre auteur ! Mais je ne suis pas la seul à le faire ! D'autre écrivain de Slash le font ! Je ne sais pas si tu connais 'Magnétic Attraction' de Frizzy et traduit par Leena ? Ou 'Quelque chose que je ne sais pas nommer' de Cacile ? Elles sont toutes les deux très bien ! De même que 'Obsession' traduit par JessHDH... ( en fait, tt les slash traduit par JessHDH sont bien, alors...) En tt cas, merci pour tes compliments ! C bien la première fois qu'on me dit qlq chose d'aussi gentil que ce que tu as dit dans ta review ! merci ! ^^ 

**Clau :** Kikoo ! Et bien voilà, c fait ! Un nouveau chap, encore ! J'espère qu'il t'a plus autant que l'autre ! 

**Alana Chantelune : **Heu... Ben... Merci ! ^^ 

**Sarah30 : **C pas grave de pas reviewé... un coucou tt les trois ans, c suffisant ! (façon de parler, bien sûr) Merci de suivre mes fics et d'avoir review ! ^^ 

**Caroline Black : **Moi aussi, je suis fatiguer ! Je crois que je vais aller me reposer, après ça... Me reposer en... regardant la tél ! mdr ! Merci pour la review ! ^^ 

**Tiffany Shin : **Suis assez fatigué, aussi, je fais cours... Contente que ça t'ai plu ! C vrai que Dray en cuisinier... Mdr ! Merci pour la review ! 

**Chen : **Hello ! Comment va, toi ? C bizarre, personne ne voit jamais qd je mets de nouveau chap ! Je suis maudite ou quoi ? Bah, au moins, tu as eu plein de lecture ! Bien sûr que je vais encore sur MSN ! Même si parfois, ça m'ennuie ! J'y suis tjs ! Sort de l'ordinaire ?? Tu peux argumenter ce que tu veux dire exactement par l ? ^^ Et non, il n'y as pas d'erreur dans mon chap 7 ! Il est marqué que ct la première fois qu'il VOYAIT Harry faire de la magie ! Pas qu'il sentait !! différence ! Je sais, je cherche la petite bête, mais bon... pour le petit chat, c oki ! S'appellera Nougat ! J'aime bien ce nom ! ^^ Je suis contente que mon chap t'ai plu ! ^^ Merci pour la review ! 

**Jeanne d'Arc : **Moi ? Si, ma tête va très bien, pourquoi ? Pas le talent pour écrire ? Je n'y crois pas un mot ! Faut juste se lancer ! Mais je suis sûre que tu peux !! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! 

**Clem : **Mais de rien ! tjs un plaisir d'occuper les gens ! loll ! Disquette qui plante ? Zarbi ça !! Vi, je sais que Dray est à toi ! Mais explique moi l'annonce 'Draco à louer pour 5 galions' qui passe dans le journal ?? Mdr !! Je plaisante ! Vi, l'omelette était ratée ! Mais complètement ! Si je t'en laisse ? Ben, Dray et H n'y ont pas toucher, piques-leurs !!Mais ramène-moi une !! Contente que mes chaps te plaisent ! Fan de Abel ? Alalala.. Il est irrésistible, ce gars!

**Rony Dany : (Review1) **Et bien, contente que mes deux premiers chap te plaisent ! Bah, je suis sûre que tu sauras lire la suite un jour ou l'autre ! ^^ J'espère que ton amie et toi aimerez jusqu'à la fin ! ^^ 

**(Review2) **^______^... Contente que ma bataille de farine t'ai plue ! moi, je la trouve un peu baclé... Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Moi ? Ne pas faire la sadique ? A, la, tu m'en demande trop ! loll ! Ct le 8 ! Et maintenant, je suppose que tu attends impatiemment le 9... Et bien (sadique qui se pointe) A samedi Prochain ! lolll ! Merci pour tes reviews et compliments, C très gentil ! ^^

**Celine.s : **La suite ? C tt les samedis ! ^^ Merci pour tes compliments ! ^^ 

**Nicolina : **Hello ! Je suis bien contente que ma fic et Dray te plaise (je me répète tt le temps, ou c une impression ? -___- ) Ce qu'il va se passer ? Patience, allons ! ^^ A la prochaine ! 


	9. Réminiscence

9 : Réminiscence

     Quand Draco se réveilla le lendemain, il était installé dans le divan où Harry avait dormi. Le dit jeune homme était occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner. Draco se serait bien proposer de l'aider, mais il estimait s'être suffisamment ridiculiser la veille. Il resta un long moment à regarder Harry cuisiner, admirant sa grandeur et sa taille fine, sondant son regard émeraude concentré et pourtant sombre. Draco nota qu'il était encore assez pâle mais ne dit rien. Si Harry pouvait travailler, c'était qu'il allait bien. Tout du moins l'espérait-il. 

     Levant la tête, Harry s'aperçut enfin qu'il était observé. Il rougit et détourna le visage aussi vite. Draco faillit sourire mais se retint. S'il voulait Harry, mieux valait allez à la vitesse de l'ancien Gryffondor et attendre de voir ce qui en découlerait. Aussi décida-t-il de se lever et d'aller se doucher, laissant Harry seul. 

     Une fois sous la douche, Draco laissa l'eau détendre ses muscles, réfléchissant encore. Il était là depuis plus d'une semaine et déjà, il avait l'impression d'avoir été transformé. Un léger sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Fréquenté Potter ne laissait décidément pas quelqu'un inchangé au final. Et Draco se demanda comment les choses auraient évolué si Harry avait été à Serpentard. Il s'appuya contre le mur de verre de la douche, laissant l'eau chaude rouler sur sa peau de porcelaine, une expression lointaine dans les yeux. Que se serait-il passé si Harry avait été à Serpentard ? Serait-il tombé amoureux de lui plus tôt ? Et si oui, Harry étant dans sa maison, leur relation aurait-elle existé ? Draco réalisa que non. Il ne serait pas tombé amoureux de Harry. Car c'était l'homme qui avait été façonné par les idéologies de Gryffondor, l'homme tendre et pourtant sauvage qu'était Harry qu'il avait appris à aimer si vite. Tandis que s'il avait été à Serpentard, il aurait certainement évolué différemment... Dans quel sens, ça, Draco n'en savait rien. Et en fait, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il préférait le Harry qu'il avait alors. Même si avoir était un bien grand mot... 

     Draco s'aperçut alors qu'il était sous la douche depuis plus d'une demi-heure et qu'Harry allait sûrement se demander ce qu'il trafiquait. Aussi sortit-il aussi vite que possible avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait prit aucuns vêtements de rechange. Il se maudit un instant, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait devoir sortir et paraître devant Harry avec une simple serviette. Oh, il n'était pas gêner. Mais le Gryffondor croirait sûrement qu'il le faisait exprès. Et ce n'était pas vrai du tout. Bien au contraire. Draco aimait la discrétion. Il aimait prendre son temps et œuvré finement pour capturer sa proie, et non pas lui foncer dedans comme un burin. Il n'avait donc que deux solutions. Soit il remettait les vêtements de la veille ce qui était tout à fait inacceptable pour un Malfoy... Soit il traversait une partie du salon pour rejoindre sa chambre qui était juste à côté. Se maudissant, Draco s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas d'autres alternatives. Il saisit ses vieux vêtements, en fit une boule qu'il plaqua soigneusement contre lui, resserra la serviette autour de ses hanches et... ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la salle de bain pratiquement en courant vers sa chambre. Malgré tout, il aperçut, du coin de l'œil, Harry qui relevait la tête et... devenait si rouge qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec le pull qu'il portait le jour où ils s'étaient rencontré à Darens. Draco rentra dans sa chambre et referma la porte aussi sec. S'appuyant contre le montant de bois, il se força tout de même à voir le bon côté des choses : Il avait appris qu'Harry n'était pas insensible à lui. 

A moins que ça ne soit de la pudeur qui l'ait fais rougir... 

******************

     Le petit déjeuner se fit dans le silence complet. Draco préférait éviter le regard de Harry, laissant le temps au jeune homme d'analyser le baiser échanger la veille. Depuis son enfance, Draco possédait un esprit de chasseur redoutable. Son père en avait même été effrayé. Draco aimait jouer, prendre son temps. C'était son plaisir. Et même s'il mourait d'envie d'embrasser les lèvres fines d'Harry, il savourait chaque seconde du pesant silence qui régnait dans la salle à manger. Il avait conscience des nombreux coups d'œil d'Harry mais ne le regardait pas. S'en était deux fois plus insupportable pour Harry. Draco le voyait dans la façon nerveuse dont il piquait ses œufs ou prenait son verre d'eau. Draco aurait, une fois de plus, voulut rire mais il se contenta d'un simple et léger sourire. 

     Quand le petit déjeuner fut terminer, Draco décida de sortir. Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas rester avec Harry, mais il devait admettre que la vie au grand air lui manquait. Et il voulait manquer à son logeur. Il ne devait pas être constamment là. Ça ne servirait à rien. Aussi décida-t-il de partir, feintant l'indifférence totale. 

     Il se promena dans Darens jusqu'au soir, ne voulant pas rentrer trop tôt. L'envie de tuer ces fichus moldus le démangeaient, ceux-ci se montrant des plus malpoli, mais Draco n'avait pas envie de se faire repérer par les autorités américaines, aussi resta-t-il aussi sage qu'une image. Tout du moins, autant qu'il pouvait l'être... 

     Il évita le salon de coiffure, plus par peur de se faire agresser par 'Millie' qu'autre chose. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil dans les diverses vitrines des magasins, de plus en plus conscient de l'approche de Noël... Draco n'aimait pas Noël... Ou plutôt, il n'aimait plus ! Levant le visage, il rencontra son propre regard, ses yeux gris plongeant dans les siens, la neige s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux ballottés par le vent. Il y avait beaucoup de neige. Ce Noël là aussi, il y en avait eu beaucoup... 

_Flash Back_

     C'est de mauvaise humeur que Draco rentra chez lui pour Noël, âgé à peine de dix-huit ans. Il avait été en mission pour son Maître un peu avant et celle-ci s'était finie en vrai fiasco. Encore... Ce fichu Ordre du Phœnix semblait être partout. Sans compter que, d'après les sources, un traître s'était glissé dans les rangs et informait ces lèches vieux fous ! Draco était révulsé. Comment pouvait-on faire ça ? 

     C'est avec colère qu'il entra dans le manoir familial, secouant son impétueuse crinière blonde pour en faire tomber les flocons qui s'y étaient accroché. Il jeta négligemment son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe à un Elfe de maison dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom et s'avança dans le grand hall sombre et froid de la famille. Draco en avait assez de toute cette froideur. Il voulait de la chaleur. Mieux, il voulait la chaleur d'un corps. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de relation. Il était temps de changer ça ! Il ne passerait pas Noël en famille, c'était décidé. 

     Montant rapidement dans sa chambre, il demanda – ou plutôt ordonna – qu'on lui apporte la gazette du sorcier et son courier. L'Elfe s'exécuta de suite. Il chercha vaguement une tenue de soirée bleue nuit brodée d'argent confortable et festive pouvant convenir tant dans un milieu moldus que sorcier et coiffa convenablement ses longs cheveux blonds. Se jugeant dans le miroir, il sourit à son reflet qui se souriait d'un air satisfait. Il était parfait. Quelqu'un, il ne savait plus qui, lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à un vampire. C'était vrai. Bien sûr, Draco savait qu'il avait du sang d'un seigneur de la nuit dans les veines, mais de là à pouvoir le dire... Il ne savait même plus qui avait été une de ces créatures dans ses ancêtres... Etait-ce son grand-père ? Ou son arrière-grand-père ? Peu importait, finalement. Ce qui comptait, c'était que, depuis, les Malfoy possédaient cette excitation pour la chasse, ce mystère qui les rendait si attrayant... Draco n'en serait jamais plus reconnaissant envers son ancêtre... Cela lui avait apporté bien des conquêtes... 

     Il pivota sur lui-même pour arracher son courrier des mains de l'Elfe et le feuilleta rapidement. Un carton d'invitation attira son regard. C'était pour une fête se passant le soir même... Pourquoi pas ? Elle avait lieu chez une jeune Russe qui lui courait après comme un lièvre. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle était bien roulée. Mais ça n'était pas elle qui intéressait Draco. Ce n'était qu'une petite idiote sans aucune importance. Mais l'héritier de la famille était très attirant. C'était lui qui avait le plus d'influence et d'importance dans la famille. Quoi de plus alléchant que de pervertir l'ultime espoir de la famille ? Draco voyait bien qu'il n'était pas insensible au jeune russe. Ça lui serait très facile... 

     Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres du jeune mangemort. Ça allait bien l'amuser. D'un mouvement, il jeta négligemment l'invitation par-dessus son épaule et transplana. 

******************

     Draco arriva en grande pompe au château de la famille Dieski. Le valet de la maison le salua et le débarrassa de sa cape tandis que l'intendant allait l'annoncer à la porte de la salle de bal. De nombreux regards se posèrent sur lui, souvent accompagner de gloussements frénétiques de jeunes demoiselles cherchant quelques petits plaisirs avec un beau jeune-homme dans un coin sombre. Mais Draco se moquait d'elle. Un seul l'intéressait. C'était celui qui se tenait près d'une fenêtre, ses cheveux bruns attachés en catogan. Le blond fienta de ne pas le voir tout de suite. Il prit le temps de parler avec quelques convives, se rapprochant lentement du jeune russe. Celui-ci le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, ne semblant avoir qu'une idée en tête. Draco fit semblant un instant d'admirer la profusion de couleurs des robes de certaines jeunes filles et parla un instant de la beauté de la salle avec certains messieurs. Alors, enfin, il daigna remarquer sa proie. Celui-ci haletait littéralement, semblant dévorer de désir et d'impatience. Draco avait pris soin d'utiliser son héritage vampirique avant de l'approcher. Et il déploya toute son aura de mystère alors qu'il marchait vers lui. Le russe était au creux de sa main quand Draco fut à côté de lui. 

« Bonjour, Nicolas, dit Draco d'une voix sensuel. C'est une merveilleuse soirée que votre famille a organisés... Et que de personne... intéressante... » 

Draco prononça ses mots tout en se passant sournoisement la langue sur ses lèvres. Le russe frémit et poussa un gémissement plaintif. 

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vous dirai le contraire, Draco... Ce n'est pas moi. »

     Draco sourit et sortit ses longues mains blanches de derrières son dos. Il sortit sa baguette et fit venir à lui deux coupes de champagnes, en offrant une au Russe. Celui-ci la prit tout en continuant de fixer Draco. Celui-ci prit sa baguette dans sa main et passa machinalement sa main tout le long tout en fixant le jeune homme. Celui-ci déglutit. Draco sourit. L'affaire était gagnée... 

******************

     C'est avec la douce chanson des gémissements de plaisir de Nicolas que l'anneau de l'ordre des 'Premiers' de Draco fit comprendre au jeune blond qu'il ne devait pas s'attarder. Il était un peu déçu car il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de s'amuser. Aussi décida-t-il au préalable de l'ignorer et de continuer son occupation. Les mains de Nicolas, plongée dans ses cheveux et le poussant à accélérer ses mouvements de têtes semblaient plutôt d'accord avec ce fait. Mais Angus, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, débarqua. Draco sentit sa présence avant qu'il ne parle. Mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant son activité. 

« Draco, dit Angus de sa voix mélodieuse, Nicolas poussant un cri d'horreur. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça... »

Le blond ôta sa bouche du sexe du Russe et se tourna vers Angus. Celui-ci était vêtu de sa tenue de mangemort et attendait. 

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Angus, dit Draco en se relevant. Sais-tu combien de temps il m'a fallut pour l'avoir ? 

- Autant de temps qu'il t'en faudra pour en avoir un autre... Allons, viens ! Le Maître t'attend. Je te laisse finir... avec ton joujou... »

     Draco grimaça. C'était vraiment du gâchis de devoir supprimer ce Russe. Il aurait pu bien s'amuser. Mais ce n'était pas tellement comme s'il avait le choix... Il avait vu son vrai visage. Draco se tourna lentement vers Nicolas pour constater que son excitation était totalement retombée tandis qu'il fixait Draco avec effroi. Le mangemort prit vaguement conscience qu'Angus avait transplané. 

« Dommage, murmura Draco. Tu étais distrayant... 

- Non, s'écria Nicolas en tentant de remettre son pantalon et échouant lamentablement. Pitié... »

Draco sourit. De toute la soirée, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi excité. 

« Vas-y, dit-il. Supplie-moi ! Ça ne fera que rendre les choses plus intéressantes... »

Draco sortit sa baguette. Quand il ressortit de la chambre du Russe, un quart d'heure plus tard, c'était avec une symphonie de cris de douleur dans la tête et des vêtements couverts de sang. 

******************

     Il arriva à la réunion vêtu de sa tenue de mangemort. Cette fois encore, tout les 'Premiers', mais également mangemort de second ordre étaient réunis dans la salle de banquet du Maître. Tous attendaient avec impatience de savoir ce qu'Il voulait. Certains mangemorts avaient juste prit le temps de recouvrir leur tête de la cagoule, révélant leur tenue de fête. Draco, lui, était habillé avec soin malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait eu. Tous attendaient la venue du Maître. Lucius était là, droit comme un I, son visage découvert mais au regard indéchiffrable et aussi inexpressif qu'aurait pu l'être un masque. 

     Bien vite l'impatience se fit sentir. Alors, enfin, il surgit. Chacun retint son souffle et dans un mouvement général, les mangemorts s'agenouillèrent pour accueillir leur Maître.  Le silence régnait dans la grande salle tandis qu'ils se prosternaient tous à ses pieds. Plus de trois cent hommes à genoux pour lui... 

« Mangemorts, dit le maître d'une voix forte. Je suis heureux de vous voir tous rassemblé ici en ce soir de fête... Portant... Pourtant, ce soir, je ne vous ai pas tous amené ici pour vous souhaiter joyeux Noël. Mais pour vous annoncer... Qu'il y a un traître parmi nous ! »

Des murmures énervés se firent entendre mais, d'un geste de la main, le Maître imposa le silence. 

« Un traître ! Ou plutôt une traîtresse ! Vile esclave du camp adverse ! Nous avons perdu nombres de frères à cause d'elle. A cause d'elle, des missions qui nous auraient rapprochés de notre but commun ont échoué. Ce soir, justice sera faites ! »

Le silence régna dans la salle. Soudain, le Maître leva la main et pointa l'un de ses doigts squelettiques vers une mince silhouette dans l'assemblée. 

« Narcissa Malfoy, cria le Maître. Vient recevoir ton châtiment ! »

     Draco sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine tandis que tout les mangemorts s'écartaient de la traîtresse comme si elle avait la peste. Elle ôta son masque, révélant son visage noble et fier. Il n'avait nule crainte, nule honte. Juste de la fierté. Narcissa Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Elle s'approcha de l'estrade où se tenait le maître sans même frissonner ni supplier. Elle marcha avec droiture et sans aucune hésitation. Quand enfin elle se tourna vers tous les mangemorts réunis, elle leur lança un regard glacé. En lui, Draco sentit une certaine admiration pour le courage de sa mère. 

« Narcissa, siffla Voldemort. Reconnais-tu nous avoir trahis ? 

- Oui, répondit la mère de Draco, celui-ci blanchissant d'horreur sous son masque. 

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Maître. 

- Parce que vous n'êtes qu'un Sang-de-bourbe idiot, doublé d'un imbécile mégalomane ! »

Des cris de colère retentirent dans la salle mais, une fois de plus, le maître les fit taire. 

« Narcissa Malfoy, dit-il durement. J'aurai pu pardonner ta trahison si tu t'étais repentie, incluant bien sûre une quelconque punition. Mais tes paroles offensantes m'ont fait changer d'avis. Pour ton outrage, tu seras torturée et tu mourras dans d'atroce souffrance... (NdA : On dirait Trelawney ! Mdr) Qui veut commencer ? » demanda le Maître à l'assemblée. 

     Un mangemort s'avança. Il avait une carrure assez impressionnante et Draco se demanda un instant s'il ne s'agissait pas de Crabbe ou Goyle. Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir. Les cris de sa mère retentirent dans toute la pièce, raisonnant contre la pierre froide. Tendu, Draco la regarda se tordre de douleur, ses yeux gris exorbités. Le mangemort du faire un effort surhumain que pour ne pas aller faire manger sa baguette au bourreau ou la lui cassé sur la tête ! Le Maître leva la main. Le bourreau cessa et se recula. 

« Un autre ! » cria le maître. 

     Et cela dura plus d'une heure. Les uns à la suite des autres, les mangemorts se succédèrent pour torturer lâchement Narcissa. Draco regardait sa mère, couchée à terre, baignant dans son propre sang avec l'envie de s'asseoir au sol et de se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles, comme un petit garçon. Ce n'était pas sa mère que l'on torturait mais lui. Il s'enfonçait durement les ongles dans la paume de ses mains pour s'empêcher d'agir, d'intervenir tandis que cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout se faisait charcuter par ces camarades. Désespérément, Draco regarda vers son père, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Mais son père souriait. Il riait ! Le blond faillit se mettre à hurler de rage. Comment pouvait-il laisser faire ça à sa femme, à la mère de son enfant ? Draco tremblait littéralement de rage sans tout de fois pouvoir agir. Il avait les mains liées. Mais il ne les aurait pas toujours. Son père devrait payer pour cette lueur de plaisir perverse. Pour toute cette cruauté. Draco le tuerait de ses propres mains pour avoir osé rire de la situation. 

     Le silence revint, seulement brisé par les gémissements et les pleures de Narcissa dont la fierté était fracassée, son beau visage maculé de sang. Une larme roula sur sa joue et se fut le cœur de Draco qui se brisa, la peine et la douleur l'écrasant sans pitié. Il n'avait rien fait pour défendre sa mère. Il avait regardé, tout simplement. Elle semblait détruite, elle qui avait toujours été le symbole de la féminité et de la force pour Draco. Il sentit ses yeux piqués désagréablement. 

     Soudain, il s'aperçut que le Maître se tenait devant lui. Draco recomposa son expression d'indifférence tandis que l'homme lui enlevait son masque. 

« Draco, dit le maître, le regardant avec un semblant d'affection. C'est à toi que je laisse le soin de finir, petit Dragon. C'est à toi... »

Le mangemort faillit vomir. Lui ? Lui torturer et puis tuer sa mère ? Sa propre mère ? Il ne pourrait pas ! C'était impossible ! Et pourtant, Draco s'avança. Sa robe noire trempa dans le sang tandis qu'il s'arrêtait prêt de sa mère. Il plongea alors ses yeux onyx dans ceux de sa mère. Et le regard qu'ils échangèrent le détruisit, le broyant impitoyablement dans l'horreur et la douleur de sa mère. 

« Draco, dit-elle, sa voix haletant difficilement. Dra...co... Pitié... mon... Fils ! Pitié !! »

     Draco leva sa baguette, son visage vidé de toute émotion, son cœur saignant et lui hurlant de ne pas faire ça, de la sauver ! Alors, d'une voix métallique, presque vide, il lança le sortilège. De nouveaux cris retentirent dans la salle. Sa mère, secoué de spasmes, le fixait avec désespoir. Draco voulut fermer les yeux, mais il ne le put. Il la regarda souffrir. Il la regarda mourir. Et longtemps après, les yeux gris de sa mère l'accompagnèrent dans ses nuits. 

_Fin Du Flash Back_.

     Draco continuait de fixé son regard dans la vitrine, une expression de dégoût passant rapidement sur son visage. Ce meurtre avait été son dernier. Il n'avait plus tué personne après. Il n'en était plus capable. Même torturer lui semblait pénible, même s'il prenait toujours un certain plaisir à effrayer les moldus... 

     Draco reprit conscience de l'endroit où il était remarqua qu'il faisait nuit. D'un pas rapide, il rebroussa chemin pour rejoindre Harry, surpris lui-même de ressentir cette étrange et indéfinissable joie qui le ramenait vers celui qu'il considérait déjà comme sa dernière chance. 

##############################################

Je change vraiment d'avis comme de chemise... Je sais que j'avais annoncé un autre titre... Et ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai changé. Normalement, cette scène ne devait pas se faire... C'est une de mes idées de dernières minutes... Et comme avec chaque idée de dernières minutes, je doute... Ai-je eu raison ? Pitié ! Dites-le-moi ! Je n'arrive pas à le déterminer !! 

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je rappelle également que toute cette fic est dédiée à Petite_Elfe et je remercie Dod d'avoir corrigé mais 8 chaps précédents ! je modifierai tt ça dés que j'en aurai la patience ! ^^ Et maintenant... RAR !

**RAR : **

**Miya Black : **Ben nan, je la connaissais pas... Avec mes...(comptes rapidement) 4 fics et mon association avec Ccilia en plus (donc, ça fait 5) je n'ai plus le temps de lire les fics des autres é____è... Mais j'irai jeter un œil, un de c jours... ça m'a l'air marrant ! ^^ Merci pour ce petit résumé et pour la review ! ^^ 

**Tiffany Shin : **Vi, ils se sont embrasser... Mais je change de style dans ce chap... On découvre Dray Mangemort... Niark niark niark niark... Comment ça va évoluer ? C dans le chap suivant... un peu de patience... Discussion et réactions ? Prochain chap aussi ! je suis chiante, je sais ! lolll ! A la prochaine

**Jenali : **Affreux comme je finis ? Mais nan, voyons ! je peux faire pire ! (je suis d'un rassurant, comme ça... mdr) Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! A la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Caroline Black : **On m'adore... C rare! Généralement, on veut me tuer! Lolll ! C bien que tu sois insatiable ! je suis sûre de te revoir ! loll ! Merci pour ta review. A la prochaine ! 

**Varda : **Heu... Ben, merci ! ^^ 

**Tolkiane : **pq y'a tjs une fin ? parce que l'auteur doit faire autre chose ! loll ! Ce que réserve la suite ? Encore beaucoup de surprise ! loll Merci pour ta review ! ^^

**Celine.s : **H qui a des probs de cœur... Ne t'inquiète pas... ça se soigne ! ^______^... (oh, l'insinuation qd à ce que je compte faire... (Et ça, je devais pas le dire non plus parce que ça  t'as fait remarquer que j'avais fait une insinuation... ce que je peux être con**)) Merci pour ta review et contente que tu aimes ! ^^ 

**Misslulu : **On m'aime pas ? Bouhouhou... G le cœur brisé ! Oh, monde cruel ! loll ! Aaah ! tu plaisantes.. ! Ben y'a intérêt ! mdr ! Vi, Draco avoue... Mais à lui-même ! Moi, ce que je veux, c'est qu'il l'avoue à H ! mais bon... je peux me repasser la scène dans la tête, donc, ça va... ^____^... Ce qui n'est pas votre cas ! loll ! g vu le premier chap de ta traduction... Même si g pas encore su y jeter un œil pour cause de RAR à faire... Mais j'y file dés que je peux... et dés que g chopé le thermos de ma mère... Cafééééééééé... *______* 

**Lunenoire :** Et vi, Dray est amoureux... Pauvre H... mdr ! Merci pour la review. 

**Bubblejoyce : **Niark niark niark ! Ct ma vengeance pour oser me faire rougir à chaque compliment ! loll ! Moi ? Me critiquer sévèrement ? A peeeiinne... loll! Bon, si j'ai bien fait, alors tant mieux! Je ne suis jamais sûre d'avoir bien écris ou non... De rien pour les références ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant que j'ai pu le faire ces merveilleuses fic ! C'est elles qui m'ont fait aimer les Slash ! ^^ Section compliment ? Mdr ! Me donner la grosse tête ? ça risque pas d'arriver, vu que g tjs des doutes ! moi et mon manque de confiance... Bah, vaut mieux ça que d'être narcissique ! ^_____^ Tu veux me convaincre de mon talent ? Je savais déjà pas que j'avais du talent, alors ! loll ! Bonne chance, c mission impossible ! J'espère que le chap 9 t'as plu... Il change un peu de style, vu qu'on replonge dans l'atmosphère lugubre et sombre du monde des mangemorts... Allez, je file ! A la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Vivi Malfoy : **Je vais pas trop vite ? Aaaah ! C rien, c juste que je suis jamais sûre de bien faire, donc... En fait, il était censé être plus long, le chap 8, mais je n'ai pas su y travailler pendant la semaine donc, g du boucler et supprimer des scènes que j'avais prévu. Mais les dites scènes serons dans le chap 10 ! Tu préfère l'action ? Y'en a ici... Même si ce n'est pas celle que la plus part des lecteurs attendent ! loll ! Merci pour ta review ! A la prochaine ! 

**Marion-moune : **Ben... Tu l'as eu la suite ! loll ! et avant tt le monde, en plus ! Si c pas du privilège... loll ! Un chap par jour ??? Tu veux ma mort ?? Loll ! nan, là, c pas possible ! Mais je me grouille, miss Marion, je me grouille ! Merci pour ta review, bisous à toi ! 

**Clau : **Vi ! tte les semaines, je viendrai... A moins qu'il ne m'arrive un grave accident ayant ma mort comme conséquence... Mais ne parlons pas de malheur !! Moi aussi, j'aimerai avoir un avanceur de temps pour être... à la fin de l'année scolaire ! Merci pour tt c compliments, ça me touche bcp ! ^^ A la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Cacile : **Kikoo toi ! je suis encore en train de roder sur ff.net pour savoir quand ton chap va arriver... Que je suis impatiente... (ooh, nan, une chanson que j'aime pas à la radio... C tellement débile, c'te zik...) C pas grave d'être en retard ! C déjà si gentil de passer faire un coucou ! ^___^ Fait pas trop de moulinet de poignet ! histoire de pas le pété ! on serai bien bête, nous tes fans acharné ! loll ! Que Dray et Ryry poursuivent... J'aurai voulu aussi... Mais je m'en serai voulue car j'aurai trouver que ça allai trop vite, donc... Mais patience ! On finira par y arriver à les coller ensemble, c deux là (brandit son tube de super glue) !! Vi vi, je continue d'écrire... Tout comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? (air alléché) Bon, allez, je file ! une ami est en train de me harceler pour que je finisse mes RAR histoire de le publier... A la prochaine ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**xWilloWx : **Bah, c pas grave de pas reviewer ! J'aime bien savoir que g des lecteurs qui, bien que restant dans l'ombre, suivent ma fic attentivement. Tu me connais pas ? Heu... C normal, je suis du genre discrète... Merci pour cette review ^^ elle m'a fait plaisir ! Pour la grosse review, tu sais, moi, j'adore les recevoir et les lire... Mais quand il s'agit d'y répondre... lolll ! C une autre histoire ! A la prochaine et merci d'être venue me faire un coucou ! ^^ 

**Nicolina : **Kikoo ! Il montre bien les sentiments ? Vrai ?? Nan, je dis ça parce que j'avais peur d'avoir mal fait... De m'être embrouillé... Je m'emmêle assez souvent ! ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! ^^ A la prochaine et merci pour ta review ! 

**Flo007 : **Que dire, si ce n'est merci ? Donc, merci ! loll ! 

**Clem : **Mais naaaan ! C pas moi qui ai publier cette annonce! Pas taper sur la tête !! Je sais que tu partage pas ! Donc, on va dire que tu t'es déguisée en Harry... ça te vas ??? lollll ! Merci pour la review ! ^^

**Enyo85 : **heu... Je sais pas si tu m'as déjà dis que tu adorais, mais ça fait tjs plaisir à savoir ! lolll ! Merci bcp pour ta review ! ^^ 

Et voilàààà ! je ne dis pas le titre du prochain, car je ne sais pas encore comment l'appeler... Mais, voici un indice... Il y aura des cris ! A vous d'interpréter ça comme vous voulez ! ^____^ (je sens que je vais bien rire avec vos interprétations ! lollll) 


	10. Prendre soin de toi

10 : Prendre soin de toi

     Draco rentra chez Harry assez tard. Dans les rues, les magasins étaient fermés et les voitures se faisaient rares. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à traverser et il en fut reconnaissant à sa bonne étoile. Il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser. Il avait juste envie de se coucher et de dormir. D'oublier. En temps normal, il aurait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool, mais pas cette fois. Il ne voulait plus être comme ça. 

     En entrant dans l'appartement, il fut surpris de le voir si sombre. Même l'ordinateur n'était pas allumé. Draco faillit hurler de frustration. Harry n'était tout de même pas aller se coucher comme ça, sans l'attendre ? Il avait besoin de se changer les idées ! Il avait besoin de le voir ! Sans attendre, Draco traversa le salon et arriva à la porte de la chambre de Harry sans encombre malgré le manque de lumière. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et entra. Là, il y avait de la lumière. Harry était assis à un petit bureau et rédigeait quelques lettres à l'aide d'une plume d'un air morne et agacé. Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Draco, l'énervement remplaçant la surprise. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? gronda Harry. 

- Je veux te parler, répliqua Draco froidement. 

- Et bien ça attendra demain, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. 

- Non ! gronda Draco. Nous parlerons aujourd'hui. 

- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec toi ! s'énerva Harry. 

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, cria Draco. 

- Je suis chez moi ! hurla Harry. Je fais ce que je veux !

- Non ! Tu fais ce que JE veux ! 

- Et pourquoi je le ferai ? 

- Parce que je... »

Draco préféra se taire avant de dire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Il regarda Harry avec colère et décida d'utiliser un sujet gênant pour son logeur. 

« Parce que j'estime que nous devons nous expliquer. 

- A quel sujet ? demanda Harry, le trouble s'installant sur son visage. 

- Tu sais très bien de quel sujet je parle... »

Le visage d'Harry devint rouge à une vitesse impressionnante. Draco eut un sourire vainqueur. 

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, dit Harry en lui tournant le dos. 

- Au contraire, Potter, je crois que nous avons beaucoup à dire, dit Draco. 

- Non ! dit Harry. Je ne veux ni te voir, ni t'entendre alors sors d'ici ! 

- Force-moi ! » nargua Draco. 

     Harry lui fit face, ses yeux flamboyant de colère. En trois enjambées, il fut sur Draco, le poussant sans ménagement hors de la chambre. Surpris par cette réaction, Draco vacilla et tomba à terre, entraînant Harry avec lui. 

« Lâche-moi, Malfoy, cria Harry qui tentait de se relever. 

- Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas parler. 

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, dit Harry qui parvint enfin à se mettre sur ses deux jambes. C'est toi qui m'as embrassé ! 

- C'est toi qui as répondu ! répliqua Draco. 

- J'étais inconscient ! s'énerva Harry. 

- Ce n'est pas ce que disait ta langue », fit narquoisement Draco en se relevant de toute sa hauteur. 

De surpris et gêné, le visage d'Harry devint furieux. 

« Va-t-en ! Sors d'ici et casse-toi ! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces. Tu n'aurais jamais dû rester ici ! 

- C'est toi qui m'as invité à rester, répondit Draco qui commençait sérieusement à s'irriter aussi. 

- Et c'est toi qui as accepté ! Pars !! »

     Draco resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'énervait autant. Etait-ce à cause du récent souvenir qu'il avait eu ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'Harry se comportait comme un idiot incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux depuis quelques semaines ? 

« Très bien, dit froidement Draco. Je m'en vais ! »

     Draco quitta la chambre rouge d'Harry pour rejoindre le salon où il fit la lumière. Il sentait sa gorge se nouer tandis qu'il avançait vers la porte de sa chambre et qu'il prenait conscience qu'Harry venait de le mettre dehors. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre mais fut brusquement stoppé par Harry qui, visiblement, l'avait suivit. 

« Non, Draco, dit-il, sa voix tremblant un peu. Je... Ne pars pas... »

Draco se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur et le regarda. Harry détournait les yeux d'un air gêné et son visage était légèrement rosé. 

« Et pourquoi ne devrai-je pas partir ? » demanda Draco avec un peu de froideur.

Harry sembla entrer en débat avec lui-même. Son regard ne s'était toujours pas levé et il fixait le sol, haletant doucement puis hoquetant. Draco fronça les sourcils mais attendit. 

« Je... Je ne le veux pas... Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, murmura Harry. Je serai content que tu restes... »

     Draco eut un grand sourire vainqueur mais le dissimula rapidement quand Harry leva les yeux vers lui, ses deux émeraudes brillant doucement. Le mangemort sentit une certaine inquiétude poindre en son cœur. Harry avait les yeux plus sombres que d'habitude, une certaine douleur bien trop familière au blond flottait dans ses deux prunelles, lui donnant cet air fragile que Draco détestait voir. Il remarqua alors que la respiration difficile de Harry n'était pas due à leur petite joute verbale. Et il blêmit considérablement quand il vit Harry se mettre à trembler et porter une main à son cœur. 

     Marchant si vite qu'il crut avoir bondit, Draco fut aux côtés de Harry. Celui-ci tenta d'avaler de l'air mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir y arriver. Un cri aigu sortit de sa bouche, reflétant sa douleur et sa peur. Harry avait les yeux vides et écarquillés tandis qu'il tournait doucement sur lui-même, semblant chercher après quelques chose. Draco comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de ses médicaments. Il attrapa Harry et le força à aller s'installer dans le divan, lui disant de se calmer, qu'il allait lui apporter ses médicaments. De ne pas s'inquiéter. 

     Harry fixa ses yeux dans les siens, son angoisse augmentant considérablement celle de Draco. Celui-ci tressaillit et s'empressa d'aller là où étaient rangés les fameuses pilules. Elles étaient posées dans l'une des armoires de la petite cuisine, semblant presque attendre qu'on les utilise. Draco saisit le pot et l'ouvrit à la volée pour en prendre une poignée. Il courut rapidement jusqu' au divan où Harry était couché. 

 « Harry, dit-il. Tes médicaments, Harry... S'il te plait... »

     Le malade leva doucement la tête et ouvrit la bouche. Draco déposa délicatement deux gélules dans sa bouche. Harry les avala et ferma les yeux, ses mains serrant le divan en dessous de lui tandis qu'il attendait que les effets le soulagent, le délivrent. Il rouvrit soudain les yeux et regarda Draco, un petit sourire de gratitude étirant ses lèvres fines. Son visage était perlé de sueur froide et il tremblait encore. Draco alla chercher une couverture qu'il installa sur Harry. 

« Merci », dit Harry d'une voix rauque et encore hésitante. 

Draco ne répondit rien et s'assit sur la table basse près du canapé, regardant Harry avec un soupçon d'inquiétude tout en préservant son masque de froideur. 

« Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi violent ? » demanda-t-il finalement. 

     Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. Draco sortit un mouchoir d'une de ses poches et lui essuya doucement le visage, le jeune malade fermant les yeux. Draco fut surpris de voir un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage d'Harry tandis qu'il lui touchait ainsi la joue. Il voulut laisser sa main caresser sa peau douce mais sa question nécessitait une réponse. Draco rompit le contact et Harry sembla revenir à la réalité. Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans ses yeux verts quand il s'aperçut qu'il venait de laisser Draco lui toucher le visage... Même si ce n'était que pour le lui essuyer... 

« Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi violent ? » re-demanda Draco. 

Harry souffla et fixa de nouveau son regard dans le sien. 

 « Parfois pire, répondit-il avec gravité, faisant frissonner Draco. Parfois, je n'ai pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à mon armoire et je reste à terre à attendre que quelqu'un vienne m'aider... Mais il n'y a jamais personne... »

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer et, oubliant la dispute qu'ils avaient eue de même que son plan de chasse, il se rapprocha un peu d'Harry. 

« Je suis là, maintenant », dit-il doucement. 

Harry le regarda, surpris. Puis, il eut un petit rire et un sourire. 

« Oui, dit-il sur le même ton. Tu es là, maintenant... J'en suis heureux... »

Le silence revint. 

« Désolé d'avoir fait irruption dans ta chambre, dit Draco en évitant ses yeux verts. Je... J'avais besoin de te parler... »

Il eut conscience de l'expression plus qu'étonnée de Harry, même s'il n'osait le regarder. Ce fut la main d'Harry prenant la sienne qui l'obligea à lever la tête. 

« La prochaine fois...dis-le moi directement... »

Draco n'osa lui faire remarquer que c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Harry lui fit un sourire puis redevint sérieux, un petite lueur craintive au fond de ses prunelles. 

« Tu... Tu restes... ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Draco fut surpris de sa peur, mais son cœur chantait victoire tandis qu'il eut un grand sourire. 

« Bien sûr que je reste ! Où as-tu pêché l'idée saugrenue que je partirai ? »

Harry eut un large sourire à son tour. La dispute était oubliée... 

******************

     Draco fit venir Jane. Harry n'était pas d'accord, mais l'ancien Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le choix. L'infirmière vint tout de suite et annonça qu'Harry était en très mauvais état. Elle demanda à Draco de le porter jusqu'à la chambre et le blond s'exécuta, soulevant un Harry rouge pivoine dans ses bras. Pourtant, après quelques pas, Harry finit par se résoudre et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco, se détendant. Draco aurait voulu le garder contre lui, mais l'infirmière suivait et attendait pour examiner Harry un peu mieux. Draco fut prié de sortir et de préparer quelques choses à manger pour Harry. 

« Il a besoin de forces, dit Jane. 

- Si je mange quelque chose préparer par Draco, j'en mourrai, fit remarquer Harry, entraînant Draco dans son rire. 

- Bien, alors commandez une pizza ! 

- Heu... fit Harry, craignant sans doute que Draco ne sache comment faire. 

- Et à quoi la voulez-vous ? demanda Draco, Harry semblant surpris par son assurance. 

- Jambon fromage ! Précisez que c'est pour trois ! Voici le numéro ! »

Jane tendit un papier à Draco qui s'en saisit et quitta la pièce en souriant à Harry. 

     Draco n'eut aucun mal à commander les pizzas. Ses cours intensifs de vie moldue le lui avaient appris. Aussi s'en tira-t-il avec facilité, même s'il avait été tenté de hurler sur l'homme qui avait décroché, celui-ci étant d'une grossièreté vraiment désagréable. Il prit trois verres d'eau et se risqua à vouloir retourner dans la chambre rouge. Il y découvrit Harry, sa blouse de pyjama ôtée. Jane prenait sa tension, le froncement de sourcils marquant son désaccord. 

« Prends-tu bien tes médicaments ? demanda-t-elle, l'air sévère. 

- Heu... fit Harry d'un air gêné, son expression disant clairement que non. 

- Tobias Derson ! gronda Jane, faisant sursauter Draco qui avait oublié qu'Harry avait un nom d'emprunt. Si vous voulez guérir, vous devez prendre vos médicaments !! »

Harry hocha piteusement la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute. Draco   sentit la colère le submerger, fixant tout à coup Jane comme si elle était une menace. 

« Pas besoin de lui hurler dessus comme ça, s'énerva Draco, les deux autres s'apercevant enfin de sa présence. 

- Il doit prendre ses médicaments ! insista l'infirmière. 

- Et vous, vous vous devez d'être patiente avec vos patients, mordit Draco. 

- Je suis patiente, s'exclama Jane. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne les prend jamais !

- Est-ce que vous pourriez cesser de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? » finit par dire Harry. 

     Draco et Jane eurent un regard d'excuse pour lui puis se lancèrent dans une joute d'expressions faciales. Draco la remporta haut la main. Les pizzas arrivèrent très vite et Harry, qui ne pouvait pas bouger du lit car il était étroitement surveiller par Jane, indiqua à Draco où se trouvait son portefeuille. Celui-ci alla chercher de l'argent et revint avec le dîner assez tardif. Ils mangèrent en parlant de chose et d'autre. Jane, surtout, voulut savoir comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Harry et Draco se lancèrent dans un véritable exercice d'improvisation. Plus parce que Draco n'arrêtait pas de raconter n'importe quoi que parce qu'ils ne pouvaient révéler leur capacité magique et leur monde... 

« Nous étions dans le même internat, disait Harry. 

- Un internat militaire, mentit Draco, jouant parfaitement bien la comédie. On devait se lever à quatre heures du matin et faire deux cent pompes ! Celui qui craquait n'avait pas de déjeuner. 

- Mon Dieu, s'exclama Jane, semblant véritablement horrifiée. 

- Ça n'était pas si horrible, intervint Harry qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. 

- Tobias était l'un des chouchous, dit Draco sérieusement. 

- Non ! s'exclama l'infirmière. Ils ne l'ont tout de même pas... 

- Oh, non, il était volontaire, s'exclama Draco. 

- Non, mais tu vas arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi ! Jane, ne le croyez pas, il ment !!! 

- C'est ce qu'ils disent toujours, fit piteusement Draco en hochant la tête d'un air navré... 

- Mhm, oui, je sais, répondit Jane. La vie n'a pas dû être très simple... 

- Bah, on passait le temps comme on pouvait, dit Draco. Et puis, entre copains, on s'amusait...

- Arrête, pitié ! s'exclama Harry, l'air horrifié. Il ment !! Jane ! Je vous jure !! Nous étions dans une école tout à fait normale !! »

     Mais Jane ne l'écoutait pas et hochait la tête à tout ce que disait Draco. Le malade finit par se résoudre à mentir à son aide soignante tout en minimisant les mensonges de Draco. 

 « On devait rester cacher au-dessus d'un arbre toute la nuit... racontait le Serpentard. En bas, il y avait des molosses qui rodaient pour dévorer le premier qui tombait... 

- C'était des caniches, plaida Harry. 

- Des caniches aux dents longues... C'est que ça s'accroche ces bêtes là ! »

L'infirmière hocha la tête d'un air grave et subjuguée. Du coin de l'œil, Draco voyait bien que Harry avait envie d'éclater de rire... Il se prit bien vite au jeu. 

 « On devait monter sur le toit, en hiver ! dit-il, ses yeux verts brillant d'excitation. Et y rester percher pendant des heures !! 

- En redescendant, on ressemblait à de gros bonshommes de neige, poursuivit Draco. 

- C'est vraiment horrible ! dit Jane. Ne me dites pas que cette école existe toujours !!

- Ooh, si, dit Draco. 

- Les pauvres petits, dit Harry. 

- Je n'ose imaginer tout ses enfants, rajouta Draco.

- Plongés dans des cuves d'eau bouillante et ressemblant rapidement à des écrevisses, fit Harry en s'appuyant contre Draco, sa voix tremblant alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans la chemise du blond, plus pour dissimuler son fou rire incontrôlable.  

- Ne pleures pas, Tobias, nous en sommes sortis », dit tragiquement Draco.

Jane renifla et sembla réellement effondrée. Bien vite, s'en fut trop. Harry et Draco la fixèrent et éclatèrent de rire. La jeune femme les regarda avec perplexité et comprit enfin. 

« Vous vous êtes moqués de moi ! s'offusqua-t-elle, se levant d'un bond. 

- Et perspicace avec ça », rit Draco. 

     Harry et lui furent prit d'un fou rire et, bien vite, Jane se joignit à eux. Quand elle repartit, tout trois riaient encore. Draco, ricanant, retourna dans la chambre d'Harry. Il avait accompagné la jeune femme jusqu'à la porte, plus par politesse que parce qu'il le voulait. Il aurait nettement préféré demeurer auprès d'Harry, celui-ci étant resté contre lui un long moment lorsqu'ils riaient. 

« Ça ira ? demanda Draco en souriant à Harry, sur le pas de la porte. 

- Oui, fit Harry dont les yeux semblaient avoir du mal à rester ouverts. Merci, dit-il. Je n'avais plus ri comme ça depuis longtemps... »

Draco hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à fermer la porte à contrecœur quand Harry le rappela. 

« Malfoy, dit-il. Je peux... T'appeler par ton prénom ? demanda-t-il avec timidité.

- Bien sûr, oui, dit Draco lui souriant. Ça serait mieux que de hurler nos noms sans cesse... Harry... »

     L'ancien Gryffondor frissonna et Draco craignit un instant qu'il ne lui ordonne d'arrêter. Mais le brun sourit finalement et se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son lit. Sa couette, au pied du lit, refusait de se mettre totalement comme il le voulait et Harry, en remuant les jambes, commençait à s'impatienter. Draco s'avança doucement et alla la replacer convenablement. Harry cessa de bouger et le regarda, un peu surpris. 

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... dit Draco. Appelle-moi ! »

     Harry sourit et se coucha totalement. Draco resta un petit moment à le regarder, si bien qu'Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et Draco s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir. Qu'il voulait rester près de lui. 

« J'attends que tu t'endormes, dit-il. 

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire... 

- Si, coupa Draco. C'est ce que je veux. Dors maintenant. »

Harry le regarda avec surprise. 

« Ça me gêne, dit-il. De dormir avec toi qui reste planté là... »

Draco ne dit rien et s'assit à terre. 

« Et ainsi ? demanda-t-il, riant. 

- Draco, dit Harry d'un ton un peu boudeur. Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre que je m'endorme ! Ni de me porter d'un bout à l'autre de l'appartement comme si je ne savais pas marcher... »

Draco détourna les yeux. 

« Je ne le ferai pas, dit-il. Si tu le veux... »

Harry garda le silence et se redressa pour mieux voir Draco. 

 « Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

     Draco le regarda et faillit lui hurler qu'il voulait l'embrasser, toucher son visage, le serrer contre lui. Lui dire combien il avait envie de ressentir cette chaleur qu'il avait sentit quand Harry avait enfoui son visage dans sa chemise alors qu'il riait de Jane. Mais il se contenta d'une réponse simple, mais vraie, celle-ci résumant une partie de ses sentiments. 

« Je veux prendre soin de toi... »

     Harry sembla toucher par ses mots. Ses yeux se mirent à briller étrangement. Draco s'aperçut avec un choc qu'il allait pleurer. Et une larme roula sur la joue de Harry, lui montrant qu'il ne se trompait pas. Rapidement, Draco se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, attrapant la main d'Harry. Celui-ci se laissa aller contre Draco, ses larmes venant mouiller la chemise de ce dernier. Les bras du jeune malade passèrent autour de la taille du mangemort et le serra très fort. Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. 

« Harry... dit-il avec hésitation. 

- Non, coupa Harry. Ne dis rien... »

     Draco obéit et se tut. Il passa une main dans le dos d'Harry, le caressant machinalement. Seuls les sanglots d'Harry se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Ça et le ronronnement du chat d'Harry, rouler en boule dans les vêtements de son propriétaire se trouvant à terre. 

« Je n'ai jamais dit... à personne, fit doucement Harry, à personne que j'étais malade... »

Draco resserra un peu ses bras et posa sa tête sur les cheveux soyeux d'Harry. 

« Aucun proche... Je n'ai jamais eu personne... »

     Un nouveau sanglot parcourut Harry qui enfonça son visage dans les vêtements de Draco. Celui-ci lui laissa le temps de se calmer et de poursuivre. 

« J'ai été seul trop longtemps, dit Harry en guise d'excuse. Je suis désolé... de me comporter ainsi...

- Tu veux dire de passer de la colère à la joie, de la douceur aux pleurs ? dit délicatement Draco. 

- Oui, dit Harry. Je ne suis plus habitué... enfin, je n'ai plus été avec des connaissances depuis longtemps... »

Draco sourit à l'emploi du mot connaissance, bien que celui-ci le blessât plus qu'il ne le montrât. 

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, dit Harry. 

- Il me semble que tu m'ais vaguement dit quelque chose de similaire... Il y a quelques heures... »

Harry se redressa, une vague exquise de sourire aux lèvres. 

« Oui, mais cette fois... c'est différent, dit Harry.

- Différent ? demanda Draco. 

- Oui, dit Harry, son visage se rapprochant doucement de celui de Draco. 

- En quoi ? demanda le blond qui s'avança également. 

- C'est différents, dit Harry, effleurant les lèvres de Draco. C'est différent dans mon cœur... »

     Leurs lèvres s'unirent alors, et leur étreinte se fit plus forte. Draco ouvrit la bouche et lécha avidement les lèvres d'Harry. Elles étaient délicieuses... Harry gémit et ouvrit la bouche, happant la langue de Draco, la suçant délicatement. Le blond frissonna et répondit avec ardeur, ses mains caressant doucement le dos d'Harry. Celui-ci enfouit les siennes dans les cheveux de Draco. Ils se séparèrent, haletants. 

« Je ne veux pas que tu restes planté ou assis au milieu de ma chambre, dit Harry en tirant Draco à lui, l'obligeant à se coucher. Je veux que tu restes près de moi... »

     Draco monta dans le lit, enlevant ses chaussures avec ses pieds. Il tira la couverture et la rabattit sur lui et Harry. Celui-ci se serra contre lui et glissa sa tête dans son cou. Son souffle balaya quelques cheveux de Draco et le fit frissonner. Il sentit Harry respirer calmement contre lui. 

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là...

- Tu l'as déjà dit, fit Draco en riant un peu. 

- Je sais, dit Harry. Mais je veux te le redire encore... »

Draco sourit et caressa le dos d'Harry. 

« Je suis heureux d'être là, dit Draco. 

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry d'une voix endormie. 

- Oui, répondit Draco. 

- Pour... Pour...quoi ? dit Harry, sa voix diminuant tout doucement alors qu'on son corps se relaxait contre celui de Draco. 

- Parce que... je t'aime », dit Draco. 

Il n'y aucune réaction d'Harry. S'écartant un peu de lui, Draco constata avec amusement que le jeune homme s'était profondément endormi. 

##############################################

     Bonjour à tous... Ou bonsoir, ça dépend des personnes ! ^^ Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt ! Je sais que je vous avais promis un chap par semaine, tt les samedis... Mais j'étais malade (et je le suis toujours) et je n'avais pas la force de travailler (je ne l'ai toujours pas, mais faut bien que je le fasse ! G pas passé mon temps à faire un chap pour du beurre !) 

Sur-ce, que dire d'autre ? G de nouveau de la fièvre et j'aimerai finir ces RAR au plus vite... Alors j'y passe direct ! 

**RAR :**

**Clem : Bah, ça n'était qu'une idée pour ne pas que tu sois trop jalouse des scènes qui vont naturellement suivre dans ma fic... Ainsi, tu serais la doublure d'Harry et ça t'empêcherait de le tuer après qu'on ait tourné lesdites scènes ! ^^; T'as suivit ?  Moi ? Méchante avec Narcissa ? Noooon... Juste un peu... Mais ça va, là, ct encore gentil, j'aurai pu faire pire ! ^^ Ton DMVMDCMMAPPDC ??? Oui, bon, je passe... Merci pour ta review ! ^^ **

**Ansuku : **Tiens... salut toi! ^^ C pas grave de pas avoir reviewé ! ^^ Voui, c vrai que Harry est prude mais je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer autrement... Pis l'est pas tant que ça ! Y'en a qui font pire... Bien pire... Mais bon... ^^ Contente que tu aimes ! ^^

**Misslulu : **Pour ta traduc, je l'ai parcourue... non pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais je connais l'histoire par cœur ! ^^ J'attends les chap que je n'ai pas pu lire ^^ et là, je serai plus que présente ! Harry ? Faire une déclaration en premier ? Bon, Ok, c un Gryffondor, mais j'y crois pas trop ! mdr ! (surtout que je sais ce qu'il va se passer, le 11 est déjà fait ! ^^) Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Hedwige : **Bjour ! Vraiment, tu as aimé ? Merci ! Ça me rassure, j'avais peur d'avoir mal fait... Même si d'un côté c'était nécessaire... Dray n'a pas pris de cours, c'est un Malfoy ! Devrait pouvoir rester impassible... Mais je pense que le fait qu'il soit entouré de mangemorts l'ait motivé ! ^^ Bah, la sortie de la douche, c'était pas calculée... En fait, maintenant, que j'y pense, tout le 9 était une idée de dernière minute... bah, pas grave... 

**Océane : **Tiens... Encore une fan de la citadelle! Voilà qui est bien ! Bien venue dans le groupe des FPDLC ! (Fans Paumés De La Citadelle) Car il faut dire ce qui est, ce n'est pas assez connu à mon goût ! Tout le monde devrait connaître ce chef d'œuvre de Robin Hobb !! Plus on m'en parle, plus g envie de la relire... ça me tue de ne pas avoir le temps...  Temps de mes... Je suis contente que ma fic et mon dernier chap, tout particulièrement celui-là, vu que je n'en était pas sûre, t'aient plus. Merci pour tes compliments ! ^^ 

**Tolkiane : **G tjs adoré me démarquer des autres auteurs ! loll ! Non, mais c'est la mise par écrit d'une idée farfelue concernant Narcissa... Faut pas poser de question ! loll ! Merci pour ta review... 

**Enyo85 : **Une personne qui a visé juste... même si tu avais une deuxième suggestion ! Bravo ! (applaudit) En effet, la mort de Narcissa a une grande importance ! Surtout vis-à-vis de Dray... ^^ A la prochaine. 

**Jenali : **HELLO ! Pas grave, je suis de bonne humeur ! Les RAR vont voler... Ou je me charge de leur attacher des ailes... Ou des deltaplanes... Mais faut d'abord que j'en achète... ça se vend en grande surface ?? mdr ! Donc, oublions mon délire planant et revenons à ta review... Oui, Dray est un saint martyrisé par moi, cruelle auteur ! Qui a dit que j'étais sadique ? Moi ? Bon, alors c'est que c'est vrai ! niark niark niark niark ! Je sais pas si ça entre dans la catégorie des bons cris... Vu que c'était des disputes... mais bon, ça à l'air de les amuser, les petits loups ! Moi, je me fends la gue*** ! mdr ! Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Moi, je préfère la suite... Mais je dirai pas pq ! mdr ! Bye bye ! 

**Elava : **C pas des cris de douleurs ! Quoi que les miens, si... G mal à la tête ! Mais je chante et je danse ! Le monde est beau et plein d'énergie ! Rectification, je suis pleine d'énergie... Pauvres reviewers qui doivent lire leur réponse déjantée ! mdr ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira autant que les autres ! Bisous bisous ! 

**Saaeliel : **Jour Saae' ! Ze vais très bien ! Pete la forme ! Trop de café dans le sang, je crois, mais ça va !! Et toi ? Dis-moi ? A baigne ? Moi oui, il pleut ! Irai me promener quand j'aurai fini ! Quoi de mieux que la pluie ?? ^_____^ (la neige !! lol) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Bisous à toi ! ^^ 

**Clau : **Hello you ! How are you? Chouette! Word c mis version anglaise! Me fait chier parce que j'écris en français... Mais je l'em***** ! Je suis de bonne humeur et je compte le rester ! Mais oui, je sais qu'on en apprend plus sur Dray et sa famille ! Ct le but ! Je comptais faire en sorte que Dray le raconte à H mais pour finir, je préfère comme ça ! Bon, allez, je file ! Me reste peu de temps et j'ai des chansons à faire cracher à ce satané truc de mes... Heu, à la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Chen : **Bonjour à toi, chère compatriote cancéreuse ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi, super bien ! Dix-sept ans, dents de sagesse sorties et bien placées, une carie... Heu, je t'ai dit que je revenais de chez le dentiste ? Mdr ! Tu ne les vois pas sortir, mes chaps ? Normal, y'a pas de portes à ff.Net... faudrait tt de même que je les attache s'ils t'échappent et qu'ils sortent Merlin sait où... mdr ! C vrai que tu dois être maudite ! Nan, en fait, g demandé à mes chaps de se cacher de toi ! Ça t'apprendra à dire que je suis bête ! (Cf : review de Correspondance). C vrai que c rare, une fic se passant hors Poudlard avec Ryry et Dray... L'en faudrait plus ! Commence à en écrire une, j'en ferai une deuxième ! mdr ! Tu seras pardonnée de ton impair si tu te mets debout sur ta chaise et que tu danse la lambada ! En chantant, s'il te plaît ! mdr ! je suis obsédée par le chant, tu vas me dire ! Pas ma faute, j'écoute de la musique motivante... Avec une tasse de café ! Pauvre de toi !! mdr ! Vi, s'appelle Nougat ! N'empêche, chaque fois que je parle de ce chat, g envie de manger ! mdr ! Dray ? Attendre ? On parle bien de Draco Malfoy ? Oui ? Nan, je demande ça parce que... Tu connais un Malfoy patient ? mdr ! Ouais, vous montrer la mort de la mère de Dray était mon idée de dernière minute ! Plaisant hein ? Attends de voir le chap 6 de Souvenir ! Je me marre comme une malade en l'écrivant ! Comment ça, tu as peur de ce que ça va donner ? Et bien, tu as raison d'avoir peur ! mdr ! A+, compatriote !! 

**Bubblejoyce : **Tu as connu une Umbre déprimée... Fatiguée... Joyeuse... Incertaine... Attention, ma chère, voici la pire... La Umbre caféine de bonne humeur ! mdr ! Ma mère me regarde avec un air septique... Et je lui fais un grand sourire en disant : T'es laide, t'en es consciente ? mdr !! L'est vexée ! Me demande pq... ^______^ Bon, que dis-tu dans ta review... Des compliments ! Michii ! Suis tte rouge encore ! Et mes parents se demandent pq... Ma réponse : « C'est rien, juste une image un peu hot »... Oups, mon père veut que j'éteigne ! cours tjs, papi ! mdr ! Tu es fatiguée ? Ben faut boire du café ! Ça donne de l'énergie... ça peut aussi te faire perdre un ou deux neurones mais tout le monde sait que les humains n'en n'ont pas ! Tu travail pour gagner ta vie ? Quelle horreur, cette phrase ! C pas que travailler me déplait, mais c l'idée de travailler pour GAGNER sa vie ! Partir du moment où je suis née, j'ai considéré qu'elle m'appartenait, mais non, je dois la gagner ! Nan, mais quelle arnaque ! La prochaine fois, je te le dis, je me paie un portable, le fait bouffer à ma mère avec connections ADSL et je reste dedans, ouais ! Comme si j'avais voulu me la payer, moi, ma vie ! C ma mère et mon père qui me l'ont offerte ! Peuvent le garder, leur cadeau, si je dois donner du fric après ! Non mais ! (Je t'avais prévenu au début : je suis dingue !) Allez, j'arrête là ! Sinon, je suis partie pour toute la soirée ! A la prochaine et gros bisous !!! (PS : Bonne chance pour faire avoir confiance en moi ! T'es encore la demain !!! mdr !) 

**Tiffany Shin : **Saluuuut !comment va??? Moi, ça va très bien! Zolie musique motivante fait disjoncter mon esprit déjà tordu ! mdr ! Vi, tt le monde pardonne Dray, mais à moi, non ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?! Il est beau ? Et alors ? Il est Draco Malfoy ? Ah, oui, là, ça     explique tt ! Bon, allait, je file ! Merci Pour ta review ! mdr ! 

**Flo007 : **Pleurer ? Nan ! Faut sourire dans la vie ! Sèche-moi c larmes ! (Plante le sèche cheveux devant le visage et mets à fond) ça va comme ça ? Mdr ! Merci d'avoir reviewé, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ 

**xWilloWx : **Mon ordi voulait absolument mettre une majuscule à ton premier x, mais bon, je lui ai dit que ct pas bien et maintenant, il se répand en excuses... Bon nordi, gentil nordi ! mdr ! Célèbre ? Moi ? Nan, je préfère rester l'ombre que je suis ! Rodant dans les couloirs du château de Castelcerf... Et tu n'as pas suivit ? Pas grave ! ^^ Nan, je pense pas que Dray réserve le même sort à H que Nicolas... quoi que je vais quand même lui demander... L'avait un air sadique peu rassurant hier ! Mdr ! Bon, allez, je file ! 20h arrive (n'est vendredi, là !) et ça sonnera le tour de ma mère (y'a des rondement, ici... moi, de 12 à 20h... ma mère de 20 à 23h... Et encore moi de minuit à 4h ! mdr ! Quel équilibre dans les heures, n'est-ce pas ??? ^______^) 

**Bloodymanson : ***ouvre la porte d'un air timide, rouge pivoine* 'Jour ! C ici qu'on a dit que mon travail était fabuleux ? Mdr ! Sans rire, merci, ça me touche bcp ! 

**Caroline Black : **Si, H nous fait des crises ! Crises de nerfs, crise de larmes, crise tt court, crise de rire... Et moi, je crise contre mon ordi qui c encore planté... Savez-vous planter l'ordi, à la mode à la mode ? Savez-vous planter l'ordi, à la mode de chez nous ? C bien, ça, de ne jamais avoir douter de ton talent... Mdr ! Je plaisante ! Nan, c vachement gentil, merci bcp ! ^^ Tu aimes les scènes H/D... Patience ^^ tu seras vite ravie ! mdr ! 

**Lululle : **bjour toi ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Personnellement, j'adore 'Les îles' qui me font bien rire à chaque fois ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Nicolina : **Bonjour ou bonsoir, ça dépend. Décidément, tes reviews sont vraiment gentilles et encourageantes ! Merci de me laisser un petit mot alors que tu es pressée, ça me fait plaisir ! Bisous ! 

**Marion-moune : **Kikoo toi ! On est vendredi... Donc... BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE !!! Fallait bien que je le dise, non ? ^^ 15 ans, c ça ? T'es une grande now ! mdr ! Je plaisante ! Je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses, de sourires et d'éclats de rire ! Tu veux voir Harry, ça, je sais ! Tu me l'as déjà dit... cent fois ? mdr ! Et bien, le voilà ! Merci de reviewer et de lire... 

**Athanea Darkshadow : **Mais qu'est-ce que tu perds ton temps à me reviewer et à me lire ?? Tu devrais être en train d'écrire ta petite merveille que nous attendons tous ! Non mais ! Nan, je plaisante ! Je suis contente que tu sois venue me faire un petit coucou et que ma fic te plaise ! L'est moins bien que la tienne ! J'adore la tienne ! Nan, mais je le dis, juste au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris ! Si ? Bon, ça va alors, je me tais ! Merci encore du petit passage ! bisous ! 

**Celine.s : **Que dire, si ce n'est merci ? Eventuellement, je pourrai te raconter ma vie mais... Je préfère éviter, ça serait pas intéressant ! Donc : Merci ! ^^  Bisous !! 

**Dansloup : **^_________^ Merciii ! C'est très gentil à toi ! ^^ (c pas quoi raconter d'autre... Faut mettre une croix ! loll) Bisous ! 

Et voilàààà ! l'auteur déjantée... retourne à son café... Voyez le bon côté. Si vous lisez ses lignes... Vous avez survécu à mon énergie ! niark niark niark... Mais il vous reste en fait 7 jours... A non, ça, c dans le cercle... C pas grave... *s'en va en marmonnant* 


	11. Près de toi

11 : Près de toi

     Draco fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil perçant par les rideaux rouges de la chambre d'Harry. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il était seul. Harry n'était plus là et, d'après la froideur qu'il y avait là où Harry était couché toute la nuit, depuis un petit bout de temp. Draco se redressa, passant une main sur ses yeux fatigués. Regardant un peu à gauche et à droite, il vit le chat gris d'Harry monter sur le lit et s'approcher de lui avec grâce. Le jeune homme le souleva et le prit dans ses bras, le caressant tandis qu'il se levait. Il étendit ses longues jambes et sortit de la chambre. 

     Dans le salon, la table de travail d'Harry avait été rangée. Deux assiettes étaient disposées sur la table, leurs couverts posés avec précision à côté. Draco déposa le petit chat sur l'un des fauteuils et regarda autour de lui, cherchant après Harry. Celui-ci, cependant, ne semblait nulle part. un bruit à la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter et il fut étonné de voir Harry, emmitouflé dans son manteau noir, son écharpe rouge autour du cou et un paquet dans les mains, rentrer. Le jeune homme déposa ses clefs sur le comptoir de la cuisine et sursauta en voyant Draco levé. Il lui fit un grand sourire en enlevant sa veste, ses joues rougies par le froid. 

 « Tu es enfin levé, dit Harry. J'ai cru que tu dormirais toute la matinée. »

Draco ne dit rien et le regarda s'approcher de lui. Harry s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et rougit un peu. 

 « Je... Je voulais te remercier... Pour hier... »

Draco lui fit un petit sourire. Doucement, il leva la main et caressa la joue un peu froide d'Harry. Celui-ci ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir d'un coup et de rougir encore plus. 

 « Je crois que nous devrions... enfin, nous devrions avoir une petite discussion... A propos de ça. »

     Draco se contenta de hocher la tête. Son esprit était encore un peu flou et tout ce qu'il voulait était de serrer Harry contre lui et de l'embrasser. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta juste de caresser sa joue en le regardant dans les yeux. Il devait laisser Harry venir à lui, même si, la veille, le malade avait fait un pas en avant auquel Draco ne s'attendait pas. Il se demanda vaguement s'il serait autorisé à dormir encore avec lui. 

« Vas te doucher, dit doucement Harry. Le déjeuner sera bientôt près... 

- Dé... Déjeuner ? demanda Draco avec étonnement. 

- Il est onze heures, dit Harry en faisant un petit sourire. Tu as dormi longtemps... »

     Draco hocha la tête et regarda Harry, son cœur battant très vite. Oui, il avait dormi longtemps. Longtemps et bien ! Il n'avait plus été aussi reposé depuis longtemps. Draco était certain que c'était grâce à Harry. Lui aussi semblait en meilleure forme, son visage semblant éclairé, bien que rouge. 

     Le jeune homme sourit à Harry, ses yeux onyx le dardant. L'ancien Gryffondor semblait hypnotisé, ses émeraudes adoucies et brillantes. Draco continua sa petite caresse sur le visage d'Harry. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pensait à s'éloigner. Au contraire, ils se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles se mélangeant doucement. Harry semblait de plus en plus troublé, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir reculer. Draco, lui, avait l'impression que son sang s'était lancé dans une danse folle, enivrant ses sens et accélérant son cœur. 

     Le mangemort n'arrivait plus à suivre. Chaque minute passée auprès d'Harry augmentait son amour considérablement. Au point que sa respiration s'accélérait, que tout son corps en tremblait. Comment avait-il pu autant s'attacher à lui ? Draco fronça les sourcils en étudiant le visage fragile à quelques centimètres du sien. C'était ça ! C'était la vulnérabilité d'Harry qui l'attachait à lui. Comment ne pas vouloir le protéger, veiller sur lui ? 

« Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ça, dit finalement Harry, fermant doucement les yeux et s'appuyant contre Draco, son front sur le bas de sa gorge. 

- Je crois... oui, dit Draco qui passa ses mains le long des bras d'Harry, son menton appuyé sur le haut de la tête du brun. Mais... Je vais d'abord me laver... »

     Harry releva la tête et s'éloigna de lui avec une certaine peine qui fit plaisir à Draco. Pourtant, il devait avouer que lui aussi aurait préféré qu'il reste contre lui... Merlin, il devenait vraiment ridicule ! 

     Tournant rapidement le dos à Harry, Draco alla se doucher, non sans avoir été prendre quelques vêtements de rechange, cette fois. Il prit une douche rapide mais relaxante qui lui remit les idées en place. Avant tout, le jeune homme avait dû prendre conscience du rapprochement incroyable entre Harry et lui. Ensuite, il avait dû se faire à la raison que l'idée d'établir un plan de chasse avec Harry était totalement inutile ! Il devait fonctionner à l'instinct, le laisser venir et agir. Prendre les choses comme elles venaient ! Ce qui était complètement étranger à Draco qui avait l'habitude de toujours tout contrôler... Enfin... presque tout... 

     Il sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un pull à col roulé noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit qu'Harry était habillé de la même manière. Le jeune homme était assis sur l'unique tabouret se trouvant près du comptoir de cuisine et jouait avec le chat, balançant un bout de ficelle que l'animal essayait désespérément d'attraper. 

« Comment l'as-tu appelé ? demanda curieusement Draco, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir. 

- Nougat, répondit Harry en souriant. 

- Drôle de nom pour un chat, commenta le blond en s'approchant. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ce nom ? »

Harry lui fit un léger sourire. 

« C'est ma friandise préféré, dit-il. Le nougat, je veux dire... »

Draco pouffa en voyant Harry rougir. Celui-ci laissa le chaton attraper la ficelle puis se leva doucement. Il prit un plat de pâtes accompagné d'une sauce crémeuse aux effluves alléchants. 

« Tu aurais dû être cuisinier, fit remarquer Draco en s'asseyant tandis qu'Harry les servait tous les deux. Et pas correcteur orthographique d'un petit journal sans importance... 

- Même si j'avais voulu l'être, je n'aurai pas pu, commenta Harry. Trop de stress... »

     Draco n'eut pas besoin de lui demander quel était le problème vis-à-vis du stress, c'était plus qu'évident ! Le silence régna pendant un certain temps, les deux jeunes hommes étant trop occupé à déguster leurs pâtes au fromage. A de nombreuses reprises, Draco fut conscient du regard d'Harry posé sur lui, mais il continua d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Quand il eut fini son assiette et qu'il eut porté la serviette à ses lèvres pour s'essuyer, il s'autorisa alors à regarder Harry. 

« Tu ne dois pas prendre des médicaments, à midi ? » demanda le blond. 

Harry le regarda un peu avec surprise puis eut l'air perplexe. 

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas me surveiller sans arrêt ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

     Draco ne répondit pas et se leva. Il marcha jusqu'aux armoires dans la cuisine et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Il en sortit diverses plaquettes et revint ensuite vers Harry, non sans avoir chopé le petit pot contenant les pilules qu'Harry avait utilisé la veille. Il revint ensuite vers Harry et déposa devant lui ses trouvailles. Le concernés souffla et prit deux plaquettes. Il prit un médicament de chacune et les avala. Satisfait, Draco alla les ranger et puis revint. 

« Tu souhaitais que l'on discute », dit-il, debout face à Harry. 

     Le malade hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. Pourtant, contrairement à ce que Draco croyait, il n'alla pas vers le coin salon, mais débarrassa la table. Rapidement, Draco vint l'aider. Ils firent la vaisselle, celle-ci allant cette fois bien plus vite que d'habitude. 

« C'est Noël, demain, fit remarquer Harry en rangeant la dernière fourchette. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions allé chercher un arbre... Et que nous pourrions discuter en le décorant... »

     Bien qu'étonné, Draco hocha la tête, non sans penser à l'importance, pour lui, du jour suivant. Il alla chercher son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe qu'il enfila assez vite. Quand il revint, Harry était toujours posté au même endroit, fixant un point invisible, ses yeux un peu vitreux. Draco s'approcha et prit le manteau noir et l'écharpe rouge de l'ancien Gryffondor à la patère près de la porte d'entrée. Il s'approcha et attendit qu'Harry le remarque. Il lui fallut quelques secondes. Draco l'aida à mettre son manteau, bien qu'il ait tout d'abord protesté. Il lui enfila également son écharpe, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux d'Harry. Ce dernier souffla et le regarda. 

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, regardant Draco dans les yeux. Pourquoi es-tu... si gentil, si attentionné ? »

Draco serra les dents. Il n'avait pas trop envie de lui dire la raison comme ça, alors qu'ils allaient sortir... 

« Nous en discuterons en rentrant, dit-il en prenant les mains d'Harry et en y enfilant ces gants noirs. Si tu veux bien ? » finit-il en gardant une des mains dans les siennes. 

Troublé, Harry opina et ils quittèrent l'appartement. 

******************

     Ils se promenèrent dans la ville en silence. A plusieurs reprises, Draco et Harry croisaient des gens qui saluaient Harry avec respect, semblant heureux de le voir. Ils croisèrent même le patron de ce dernier. Il était en train de faire du patin dans le parc de la ville avec sa petite fille. Draco pensa tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un homme sympathique. Vêtu de vêtements que l'on pourrait qualifier d' « intérieur », l'homme était assez rondouillard, mais ce n'était pas le genre de personnes qu'on imaginait pouvoir être mince et à qui les rondeurs allaient parfaitement bien. Il portait un bonnet mal tricoté rose et des gants bleus parés de personnages fantasques. A côté de lui, sa petite-fille semblait rayonnante. Elle l'accueillit avec une joie débordante et voulut l'attirer avec elle sur la glace, mais son grand-père, avec le sourire, lui demanda d'aller jouer un peu plus loin. La petite fille obéit, sans même être vexée. 

« Je suis heureux de vous voir, dit le patron d'Harry à ce dernier. Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux ! 

- Je vais bien mieux, mentit Harry. Katy a l'air de bien s'amuser... 

- Oh, oui, beaucoup ! Mais vous savez comment sont les enfants ! A l'approche de Noël, ils resplendissent de bonheur... »

Harry eut un sourire et un rire, mais Draco voyait qu'il n'était pas bien. Habillement, il parvint à l'éloigner du parc et de ces joyeux habitants occupés à patiner. 

« Tout le monde n'a pas eut de joyeux Noël, dit doucement Harry. 

- Oui, répondit Draco. Surtout dans notre pays... »

Harry hocha lentement de la tête, semblant peiné, et Draco se maudit en lui-même. Il attrapa la main d'Harry mais continua de regarder droit devant lui. 

« C'est un bon moment pour commencer », dit doucement Draco. 

Harry sourit et hocha de la tête. Il ne lâcha pas la main de Draco de toute l'après-midi. 

******************

     Ils avaient acheté un gros sapin, bien épais et grand. Harry, tel un petit garçon, souriait à pleines dents à l'idée de le décorer. Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que...

« Pas de magie, dit Harry d'un air boudeur en voyant Draco sortir sa baguette. Il faut faire ça à la main !

- A la main ? demanda Draco, horrifié. Tu veux dire... de façon moldue ?? 

- Oui, répondit Harry, souriant. C'est très amusant ! »

     Le blond faillit lui dire de décorer sa branche tout seul. Mais en voyant les yeux émeraude brillants de mille feux et le grand sourire ravi, il grimaça et se mit à décorer à son tour. Harry aimait ça et Draco l'apprit bien vite à ses dépends. Le malade n'arrêtait pas de lui dire où placer telle ou telle décoration, critiquant ses mauvais choix. Draco fut tenté de l'étrangler avec une guirlande mais, au lieu de ça, il fit un petit nœud à la base du cou du Gryffondor qui le regardait avec étonnement. 

 « Ça te va bien, dit Draco en souriant, sa main passant dans les cheveux brun mêlés de guirlande verte. Ça fait ressortir tes yeux... 

- ... C'est le sapin qu'il faut décorer, dit Harry en lui souriant. Pas moi ! »

Draco rit doucement puis n'y teint plus. Il embrassa Harry, caressant doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Harry passa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue, faisant frissonner Draco. 

« Ça me rappelle qu'on devait parler de ça, dit doucement Harry en s'appuyant contre lui, Draco l'enveloppant dans ses bras. Pourquoi es-tu si gentil, si attentionné ? »

Draco souffla et maudit le jeune homme pour ne pas se contenter de ce qu'il avait sans poser de question. Puis il comprit qu'à sa place, lui aussi, s'en poserait. 

« Parce que », dit tout simplement Draco. 

     Il n'arrivait pas à sortir ses simples et petits mots qu'il avait murmuré hier, dans la nuit. Mais alors il faisait noir et il ne pouvait pas voir la réaction d'Harry. Là, les deux émeraudes étaient à quelques millimètres de lui et parfaitement perceptibles. Draco ferma les yeux. Ça devait sortir, tout simplement. Ça devait être dit... 

 « C'est de la pitié ? demanda Harry, semblant froid. C'est pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as pitié de moi ? »

Draco rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. 

 « Non, dit-il avec force. Jamais je ne serai avec quelqu'un par pitié. C'est mal me connaître, Potter !

- Mais c'est justement ça, le problème, Draco, dit Harry en se levant. Je ne te connais pas ! »

     Draco fut blessé par cette affirmation. Harry en connaissait plus sur lui que tout autre personne. Il lui avait donné son cœur ! Bien sûr, le Gryffondor ne le savait pas, mais Draco allait le lui dire... Quand il oserait ! 

« Je suis quelqu'un de fier, dit Draco. Tu le sais... 

- Je sais aussi que tu as été l'un des gosses les plus prétentieux et insupportables que cette planète a jamais pu porter. Mais ça ne m'aide pas. Tu ne te conduis pas comme tu l'as toujours fait ! Pourquoi ? »

     Draco attendit un instant. Il se sentait ridicule devant ce sapin de Noël à moitié décoré, entouré de boules argentées, vertes, dorées, rouges, bleus et d'autres couleurs... Avec ces guirlandes interminable et ses petites lumières clignotantes. Il se sentait bête, à genoux avec Harry devant lui, une guirlande autour du cou...  Et il avait peur ! Terriblement peur qu'Harry le repousse, rit ou ait toutes autres réactions qui le briseraient. Mais il avait accepté ses baisers, ses caresses... Il avait même dormi avec lui... Pourquoi le rejetterait-il ? Draco déglutit difficilement et regarda Harry dans les yeux. 

« Pourquoi... ? répéta Draco en regardant Harry. Pourquoi je suis différent, petit Gryffondor... ? »

Mais il ne répondait toujours pas. Il sondait les yeux d'Harry, essayant de deviner sa réaction. De savoir ce qu'allait faire le jeune homme aux yeux verts... 

« Parce que... dit Draco. Parce que... (NdA : vous avez la haine, hein ? Pas tuer l'auteur !) Je... Je t'aime, dit-il finalement. 

- Quoi ? demanda rapidement Harry. 

- Je t'aime, répéta Draco. Je t'aime, Harry. »

     Le silence accompagna cette déclaration. Harry ne prononça aucun mot n'y n'éclata de rire. Il eut juste l'air parfaitement idiot ! Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, il regardait Draco sans vraiment parvenir à le voir. Le blond sentit son cœur se préparer à la chute, à la douleur terrifiante et absolument douloureuse d'être rejeté. 

« Non, dit simplement Harry. C'est impossible... »

Draco leva la tête et regarda Harry. Que voulait-il dire par impossible ? 

« Personne..., tenta de dire Harry, un sanglot dans la voix. Personne ne peut m'aimer ! Toi moins que tout autre ! Je n'en ai pas le droit, je ne mérite pas ça ! »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et se leva en voyant Harry céder à la panique. Ses deux émeraudes étaient pleines de larmes et semblaient perdues, égarées. 

« Tu ne peux pas ! dit Harry, ses larmes coulant sur sa joue pâle alors qu'il s'écartait. Personne ! Je ne mérite pas ça ! Il ne faut pas m'aimer ! C'est de la folie ! »

Draco n'écoutait même plus ce que disait Harry. Il s'était levé et serrait le Gryffondor dans ses bras, essayant de le calmer. Harry se cramponna à lui, comme désespéré. 

« Il ne faut pas, dit-il encore une fois. C'est dangereux de m'aimer... C'est mal... 

- Non, dit Draco. T'aimer est naturel, même obligatoire, quand on te connaît. T'aimer est la chose la plus belle que j'ai faite... T'aimer est ma raison de vivre, Harry... »

Draco n'en revenait déjà pas d'avoir dit ça, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de voir Harry écarquillé les yeux. 

« Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Je ne mérite pas ça ! Pas après... Tout ce que j'ai fait... »

     Le jeune homme regarda ses mains, semblant voir quelque chose que Draco ne pouvait voir. Elles étaient blanches, fines, parfaites. De simples mains qui semblaient pourtant répugné Harry. 

« Ce que tu as fait ? répéta Draco, tenant plus étroitement la taille d'Harry. 

- Tué, répondit Harry. Plein de sang... Et ses yeux étaient vides... Il m'a dit merci... Il ne voulait plus vivre... Il m'a dit merci... »

_Il ? Qui Il ? _se demanda mentalement Draco. 

     Mais ça n'était pas le moment. Harry tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il fixait ses mains comme s'il allait y voir le sang du mystérieux Il... Draco prit les mains levée et blanches du Gryffondor dans les siennes. Harry leva les yeux vers le visage de Draco, semblant horrifié. Le blond serra Harry contre lui et l'embrassa doucement, frôlant délicatement les lèvres fines et oh combien tentantes de son Gryffondor. 

« Rien ne m'empêchera de t'aimer. Et certainement pas un évènement passé. Tu as tué... Qui ne l'a pas fait ? Nous sommes en guerre ! Des centaines de gens ont été tués ! Et le seront encore ! Ce Il... Cet homme que tu as tué... Il t'a dit merci... Il ne t'en voulait pas... Tu dois oublier... Je t'aime... Je suis là... Je le serai toujours... Si tu le veux. »

Harry leva les yeux. Il semblait moins perdu. Mais triste. 

« Je te ferai du mal, dit-il. 

- Seulement si tu me rejettes, dit Draco. 

- Tu ne devrais pas... 

- Je décide de qui j'aime... Et c'est toi ! »

Harry ne dit rien mais passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco pour se serrer contre lui. 

« Pourquoi moi ? souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Draco. 

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit le concerné. Je me suis souvent posé la question depuis que je t'ai revu... Merlin, Harry... Sais-tu comme tu peux être attachant ? Comme tes yeux peuvent faire fondre la plus dure des carapaces... ? Tu me rends complètement fou ! Et cela depuis notre rencontre... J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi... Depuis un long moment déjà... Avant notre sortie de Poudlard, je t'observais... Je te regardais. Je me disais... que c'était pour trouver une faille et te faire du mal... Je me voilais la face. La vérité, c'est que... Si je ne te voyais pas au moins une fois par jour... Je devenais méchant... Bon, d'accord, je l'ai toujours été, mais c'était pire ! Et puis tu es partit... Je t'ai chassé de ma tête... Mais maintenant que j'y repense... Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je n'aie une pensée pour toi. Je te chargeais d'horreur, t'enveloppais de haine...  Et même quand je t'ai revu... Je me suis dit que ça m'était égale... Et puis j'ai appris que tu étais malade... Un doloris ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal. J'ai eu si peur... Je me suis sentit... impuissant. Vide. Désespéré. Je t'ai observé. Je t'ai étudié. Et j'ai souffert de voir le joyeux Gryffondor si calme et sérieux. Je voulais revoir ton sourire. J'ai parlé avec toi... Et j'ai du voir la vérité. J'adorai ça ! Puis il y a eut le cours de cuisine... Et j'ai bien dû m'apercevoir de la vérité... Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir veiller sur toi, m'assurer que tu allais bien... Et tes lèvres Merlin... Ce qu'elles peuvent être... envoûtantes... »

     Draco ne put rien dire d'autre. Il embrassa de nouveau Harry et celui-ci répondit hâtivement. Leur baiser fut échangé avec fougue, mêlant désir et douceur, passion et tendresse. Draco sentit Harry frissonner contre lui et s'en écarta, plongeant son regard gris dans ses deux émeraudes. Les larmes avaient disparu, mais un semblant de tristesse persistait. Doucement, il caressa une fois de plus sa joue. 

« Je n'aime pas te voir triste, dit-il. Pourquoi es-tu triste, petit Gryffondor ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Enfin... Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je ressens, dit craintivement Harry, baissant la tête. Je t'aime beaucoup... En fait, je ne pensais pas... Que je ressentirai un jour quelque chose pour toi. Outre que de la haine... Mais ces derniers jours... Tu t'es montré si gentil et attentif. Bon, on a eu quelques accrochages, mais c'est normal... Mais... Je me sens bien près de toi... J'ai l'impression... d'être en sécurité. »

Draco sourit doucement et serra Harry contre lui. Le malade se blottit dans ses bras, frottant sa joue contre son pull. 

« Mais je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je suis désolé... Je ne sais pas...

- Nous avons le temps de savoir, dit Draco. Ce n'est pas comme si... nous avions une menace mortelle au-dessus de la tête... Où de... de dangereux mangemorts aux fesses... »

Harry rit doucement en relevant la tête. Draco vit son sourire s'effacer en remarquant son teint pâle et sa mâchoire serrée. 

« Je te fais déjà du mal », commenta Harry d'un air chagriné. 

     Draco se détendit un peu. Oh, non, ça n'était pas lui qui lui faisait du mal. C'était ces paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, lui, Draco Malfoy. Des mangemorts... Bien sûr que si, Harry avait des mangemorts derrière lui... Il en avait un dans les bras !! Draco tressaillit. Il ne devait jamais savoir. Harry ne devrait jamais savoir ce qu'était Draco. Et aucun mangemort ne devrait jamais s'en approcher ! Il en faisait le serment. Personne ne ferait du mal à Harry. Personne ne les séparerait. Et encore moins Voldemort. Il le tuerait de ses mains. Draco resserra ses bras autour d'Harry, comme si le jeune homme allait s'envoler. 

« Non, Harry, dit Draco, se souvenant des derniers mots de Harry. Tu ne me fais pas de mal... Je comprends... Faut dire que je t'ai fait chier toute notre enfance... Et que tout à coup, je te dis que je t'aime... C'est normal... »

Harry sourit. Un sourire malicieux que Draco n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. 

« Je t'ai bien emmerdé aussi, dit-il, pouffant.

- Oh, ça oui ! » dit Draco.  

Ils rirent tous les deux, leurs yeux pétillants tandis qu'ils se souvenaient de leurs nombreuses querelles. Harry arrêta bien vite de sourire et reposa sa tête contre Draco. 

« Génial, dit Draco ironiquement. J'ai écopé d'un lionceau affectueux... Mais mine de rien, je remarque que le sapin n'avance pas... 

- Il n'a pas de pied, répliqua Harry. 

- Très drôle, se moqua Draco. J'aime quand tu fais de l'humour. 

- Tu comptes me dire tout ce que tu aimes chez moi ? demanda Harry, amusé. 

- Non, ça ne ferait pas passer le temps, ça se dit en une phrase... Même en un mot !

- Sympa, dit Harry d'un ton boudeur. 

- Je suis un Malfoy, dit Draco. Ne t'attends pas à de la gentillesse... 

- Oh, vraiment ? demanda Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres. 

- Ou... »

     Draco fut coupé par les lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes. Le jeune blond se laissa bien sûr faire. Il considérait ça comme une victoire. Harry, de son propre chef, effectuant le premier pas, l'avait embrassé. Contre les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait, Draco sourit. Harry l'aimerait... Ou il ne s'appelait plus Draco Malfoy... 

******************

     Ils finirent le sapin. Et ce fut dans l'amusement qu'ils découvrirent leur œuvre. Chacun s'étant occupé d'un côté de l'arbre, ils furent pourtant surpris de découvrir l'unicité de la décoration. Draco avait passé son temps à dire que c'était un signe, qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, tandis qu'Harry cuisinait et riait à ses commentaires. Le Gryffondor leur fit un repas étonnant, tout en restant simple. Du poulet, de la salade et des frites. Draco se régala et veilla, une fois de plus, à ce que Harry prenne ses médicaments. Ce dernier grimaça mais sourit quand Draco lui dit qu'il était adorable, comme ça... Qu'il ressemblait au gosse qui venait de se faire enlever 50 points par Severus Rogue pour avoir respiré. Et Harry éclata de rire. 

     La soirée fut exceptionnelle. Depuis la veille, Harry avait montré son envie d'être auprès de Draco... Mais maintenant que le blond lui avait révélé ses sentiments, il ne voulait tout simplement pas s'en détacher. Draco était conscient qu'il s'agissait là de la réaction normale d'un enfant ignoré réclamant de l'affection qu'il avait longtemps recherché, mais il ne se fit pas prier. Il savait que bientôt, Harry réclamerait ses caresses parce qu'il l'aimait et non pour remplir son cœur d'un bien-être enfantin qu'il n'avait pas connu. 

     Ils regardèrent la télévision. Draco était tout simplement subjugué par l'appareil. Il connaissait son fonctionnement mais n'en avait jamais vu. Il resta la bouche ouverte devant certaines cascades des acteurs, au grand amusement d'Harry. Quand le film qu'ils regardaient fut fini, Draco passa de longues minutes à regarder Harry qui jouait avec Nougat. Pourtant, il remarqua que le Gryffondor semblait mal à l'aise. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda doucement Draco, concerné. 

Harry rougit un peu puis leva vers lui un regard timide. 

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu accepterais de... Enfin, de venir encore dormir avec moi ? Juste dormir... Enfin...

- Oui, coupa Draco. Avec plaisir. »

Harry eut un petit sourire timide et s'appuya contre lui. 

« Allons-y, dit Draco. Tu es fatigué. Ça a été une longue journée... »

     Harry sourit. Ensemble, ils se levèrent et marchèrent vers la chambre bordeaux, Nougat sur les talons. Draco dut quitter Harry pour aller se mettre en pyjama, laissant le jeune homme se changer aussi. Il serait bien resté, mais il ne voulait pas presser Harry. Quand il revint, il le découvrit couché, ses yeux se fermant puis se rouvrant. Draco sourit et éteignit les lumières pour aller s'installer près d'Harry. Aussitôt, le brun vint se blottir contre lui. Comme un enfant... Draco sourit. Si fragile... Et si précieux... Il referma ses bras, comme pour le protéger d'une quelconque menace. C'était son Harry. Personne n'y toucherait. Même Nougat devrait lui demander ! Draco rit silencieusement. Harry leva la tête, le regardant avec curiosité. 

« Ce n'est rien, Petit Gryffondor... Dors... »

Harry eut un sourire endormi et appuya sa tête contre son torse. 

« Je t'aime », murmura une dernière fois Draco. 

Harry sourit avant de s'endormir. 

##############################################

Je suis... En pleine forme !! encore malade, mais en pleine forme ! J'ai dormi 14h la veille ! Oui ! 14h !! Du jamais vu chez moi ! Vais me coucher à 16h pour me reposer et quand je me réveille, il est minuit ! 8h de repos ! Je m'occupe jusque 4h du matin et paf ! je retombe dans les bras de Morphée jusque 10h !! Vous allez devoir subir ma folie ! Le pire, c que... G bu une tasse de café ! ^________^... Z'êtes prêt ? Mdr ! 

Non, sérieusement, remercier mon inspiration qui m'a fait écrire le chap 11 la semaine dernière, sinon, vous n'auriez pas eu de chap car, cette semaine, j'ai subi la maladie grave et insupportable du : 'J'arrête tout, tout le monde s'en fout et c'est inutile !' Je ne suis d'ailleurs toujours pas guérie de cette 'maladie' et je continue dans ma folie. Ça s'étend aux cours, aux fics et aux reviews ! Donc, pour les auteurs que j'ai prit pour habitude de reviewer, si vous ne recevez pas de review, c normal... Je trouve ça inutile ! Un review de moi de plus ou de moins de tte façon... Je suppose que vous n'avez d'ailleurs rien à foutre de ce que je raconte... Donc, je passe aux RAR...C'est la seule chose que je trouve importante, faut pas dire mon état... Pffff... Allez, c parti ! Je vais essayer de rendre ça plaisant et de faire comme si de rien était... Je suis une pro du : 'Oui, ça va très bien' quand ça va pas... C chouette, non ? ^^ 

**RAR : **

**Hedwige : **Hello toi ! Je vais répondre à tes mails dés que j'aurai nettoyer... Là, ma sœur passe l'aspirateur pis je ferai joujou avec le torchon et la raclette... Oui, bon, passons ! Jane ? Naïve ? A peine... En faite, je pense que je me suis inspirée de moi, pour ce perso ! On peut me faire croire n'importe quoi, donc ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le 10 ! Moi, j'ai un faible pour le 11 qui établi une grande énigme qui est 'Il'... ? Mais bon, je ne dirai rien ! ^____^

**Misslulu : **Pas grave de pas faire de longue review. C'est déjà bien gentil de passer faire coucou pour qlq chose d'aussi nul et inutile... Oh, nan, faut que je change de musique, ça me fait déprimé... (change de zik) et voilà ! ^_____^ Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci bcp ! 

**Tolkiane : **Moi aussi, j'aime pas attendre, et je compatis... Cependant, depuis que j'écris, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi les auteurs prennent tant de temps ! loll ! Merci d'avoir reviewer, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ 

**Clem : **Nan, tjs pas guérie... ça empire, même ! En fait, je prends pas de médocs... Je laisse le soin à mon corps de se soigner tt seul ! Il y arrive assez bien... ça va déjà un peu mieux ! un tout petit peu... Trois semaines que ce rhume persiste... Là atteint son apogée les deux derniers jours, je crois... J'ai fait un peu de fièvre et j'ai perdu ma voix une matinée... Mais à pars ça... Je te rendrais ton Dray à la fin de cette fic et de...sa suite ! Et oui, une suite ! ^___^ mais chut ! pas le dire ! peu de gens sont au courant... Et comme personne ne lis les réponses des autres... Personne sauf toi ne le saura ! Le secret sera bien garder ! ^^ Je continue f et mésa. Lentement, mais sûrement ! ^^ Patience ! 

**Athanea DarkShadow : **Bien sûr que tu peux lire ce que tu veux ! De même que reviewer ! Mais, franchement, pourquoi perdre son temps avec ma fic ? (on peut appeler ça une fic ? ... Ouais, je crois, mais je suis pas sûre...) Nan, j'arrive pas à me soigner... T__T... Je suis malaaadeeee !... Ouais, bon, j'arrête de chanter et je vais me... Comment à dit l'une de mes amies... ? Ah, oui, me dénigrer auprès des autres... ^___^ 

**Elava : **Aurais-tu des tendances sados ? Aimer les cris de douleurs... mdr ! Moi, je devrai être en train d'entraîner mes pokemons... Mais je penses que les devoirs sont nettement plus important que mon petit jeu... Quoi que... ^__^ Après le mal de crâne, c le mal de gorge... Décidément, j'ai pas de chance... TT____TT... Enfin, je file, l'est déjà tard et j'ose espérer qu'on attend mon chap 11... Je suis contente que le 10 t'ai plu ! 

**Loumiolla : **Je publie tout les samedis, excepté si j'ai un prob d'ordi et de santé... Et encore, là, j'ai un problème de santé et je suis quand même là... Faut pas chercher à comprendre ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, merci de reviewer, c'est gentil ! ^^ 

**Enyo85 : **et bien... Je vois que ça t'a plu ! T'en mieux, c'était le but ! (non, sans blague... Je suis lourde, parfois, hein ? -__-) ça me fait bien plaisir ! Merci bcp ! ^^ 

**Oceane : **Un don pour l'écriture ? Non, je ne pense pas ! Tout le monde peut en faire autant... Suffit d'avoir de l'imagination, du temps et... Envie de faire découvrir aux autres une histoire qui vous trotte dans la tête depuis des jours et des jours... Ouais, bon, c pas tjs très facile d'avoir tt les éléments, mais faut les chercher ! ^___^ Nan, je suis tjs malade ! C pire même ! mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a... Je suis contente que mon 10 t'ai plu... C un de mes préférés ! ^^ 

**Lululle : **Harry est un idiot, c'est bien connu... Et moi, je suis une sadique dans l'âme, donc, il ne pouvait que s'endormir ! ^____^... Mais je vois qu'on a apprécier ce petit coup ! mdr ! Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil ! ^^ 

**Jenali : **Bjour ! ou bonsoir, c pareil... Pq g endormi Harry alors que Dray lui disait qu'il l'aimait ? Pour deux raisons : un, frustrer les lecteurs... ça a marché ! mdr ! Deux : Pour donner une raison d'être au chap que tu as soit déjà lu tandis que tu parcours ses lignes... Soit que tu es partie lire en lisant mes derniers mots ! mdr ! Non, sans rire, contente que mon 10 t'ai plu, c'est également un de mes préférés... Pour l'instant ! ^____^ Ta fic préférée ? TT____TT... Je suis émue, là... Snirff... Merci, c vraiment très gentil de dire ça ! *____* merci bcp ! ^^ 

**Bubblejoyce : **Mdr ! Je suis contente que mes délires te plaisent ! Pourtant, j'ai fait pire... Bien pire ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à raconter la fois ou g chanter I Will Survive au beau milieu du préau juste avant mon examen orale d'anglais... A ben, si, je viens de le faire ! ^^; Moi, je préfère le café ! ça a u effet tout à fait désagréable sur les gentils petits microbes qui m'attaquent la gorge avec joie et délectation depuis... 3 semaines... Et ça a le chique de me mettre en pleine forme ! ^____^ Mdr ! ouais, c vrai qu'on doit avoir de quoi vivre, aussi... et je ne sais plus quoi faire ! bouhouhou ! Une chose m'est apparue : l'université et moi ne sommes pas faites pour nous rencontrer ! De tte façon, avec mes résultats scolaires, ils ne me laisseront même pas mettre 3mm de ma chaussure dans leur auguste école... Aussi, que faire ? Si je ne peux être éditrice, que devenir ? Je penche pour journaliste, mais bon, je ne suis pas encore sûre... Je verrai bien ! ... Encore un an pour me décider, c pas comme si ça pressait... (air angoissé) Mais Harry a donné une explication ! Il a vécu seul si longtemps qu'il ne sait plus trop comment agir... Pis le soir ou il a tiré Dray dans son lit, ct parce qu'il avait grand besoin de l'affection de Dray... Enfin, ça, c'est officiellement... Officieusement, Harry voulait juste avoir Dray pour lui tout seul, dans son lit, mais chuut ! mdr ! Une rafale de compliments ? Merdouille, l'existe pas de gilet par compliment ? mdr ! Je vais demander aux Américains ! Ils ont de tout, y'aura sûrement ça dans leur registre... Et aux pires, on me prendra pour une tarée... mdr ! G l'habitude ! Merci pour ta review, en tt cas ! ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Faut pas avoir pitié de mes parents ! M'en font voir de tte les couleurs et parfois, veulent m'empêcher d'écrire, les méchants ! Mais bon, je me venge bien ! ^_____^ A la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Saael' : **Je vais pas bien, j'ai encore un rhume... Je crois que c'est une pharyngite... Les symptômes m'y font pensé, en tt cas... Bah, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! ^__^ Il a plut chez toi ? Quel bol ! On a plu eu de pluie depuis... Un temps trop long selon mon opinion ! mdr ! Ce qu'il va se passer ? Moi, je le sais... mdr ! (encore heureux, que je le sais... y'aurai de quoi s'inquiéter, sinon) On en apprendra plus sur Voldie très bientôt, faut juste que la relation Dray/H devienne plus... Clair ! ^^ En attendant, patience ! Vi, elle est passée ta review ! en entière ! Y'avais intérêt, aussi ! loll ! Bon, allez, je file ! J'aimerai finir le chap 12 aujourd'hui ! ^^ 

**Cacile : **Me voici, me voilà !! Enfin, façon de parler, vu que tu ne liras ça que après 19h... A moins que je finisse avant de manger... Ce qui m'étonnerai bien ! ^^; ... L'autre crétin... est un crétin, c une certitude ! Mais il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir, H c plus endormi parce que j'avais envie de me montrer sadique qu'autre chose ! mdr !  Parfait ? Mon chap, parfait ? Non, je n'irai pas jusque là. Il était bien... Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça, je fais des progrès, vis à vis de mon opinion personnelle ! Avant, ct 'Potable'... Maintenant, c 'Bien'... C une évolution, non ? mdr ! Les caniches à dents longues... Je ries à chaque fois que je vois cette scènes ! C ma préférée ! je t'assure, je peux la lire 20 fois, je me marre ! Tu m'aimes ? Ah, ben, ça remonte le morale... C déjà une personne que je ne devrai pas mettre sur la liste : 'Veux me tuer'... mdr ! tu es officiellement sur celle des : 'M'aime bien' qui se compte au nombres de... A, ben , t'es la seule ! mdr ! Je suis contente que C de C soit une de tes fics préférée. Ça me touche bcp ! (*___*... Air émue) malin, ma mère croit encore que je regarde des images bizarre parce que j'ai mon petit sourire niais... Comme quand je lis ta fic... Je lui ai pas expliquer pq... Elle est homophobe... Je crois que si elle lisait C de C, elle en ferait un arrêt de cœur... ^__________^ Note à moi-même : faire lire C de C à ma mère quand elle m'ennuie... mdr ! toi aussi, tu relis tt en attendant la suite ! Me too ! Me tape la tienne au moi trois fois par semaine ! mdr ! Bon, allez, je file ! Vais manger une pizza... mhmm... (regard rêveur... 'Mais non, maman, je ne regarde pas d'image 'Bizarre' !) 

**Miya Black : **Le 9 ? Magnifique? Heu... C pas un de mes préférés, mais bon ! je suis ravie qu'il te plaise ! ^^ C pas grave de pas reviewé tt de suite ! C déjà bien qu'on me lise ! ^^ (me contente de peu, n'est-ce pas ? mdr) Merci pour tes deux reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir Moi aussi, je gagatise souvent ! Mdr ! 

**Caroline Black : **Je me soigne... pas ! mdr ! Je me tue au travail, oui ! Entre les cours et les fics, que me reste-t-il comme temps de libre ? A peine deux heures pour jouer à la Game Boy ! Bon, d'accord, je pourrai éventuellement supprimer les cours, mais ma mère me dit que j'au d'autres activités moins importante que je pourrai arrêter... Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi elle parle, et toi ? mdr ! Une scène plus hot ? Je vais te faire une grande révélation ! Pas avant la nouvelle année ! Mais ceci, bien sûr, dans la fic, pas dans la vrai vie ! (d'où vient ce soupir de soulagement ? mdr !) Soit patiente, ça arrivera... En son temps ! mdr ! (Moi et l'exorciste... une grande histoire d'amour ! mdr) Bon, allez, je file, il est déjà tard ! Contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! 

**Lunenoire : **Vi, en effet, ça doit pas être évident... Moi, g le souvenir d'u chien qui c fait écraser sous mes yeux... Et à cause de moi... Et c très pénible... Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a... Merci pour tes deux reviews ! ^^ 

**Tiffany Shin :** C vrai qu'il y a une différence entre moi et Dray... Si je pouvais égaler sa beauté physique version féminine... *____*... Mais cessons de rêver ! mdr ! Nan, ct pas Rogue, le caniche... Je crois que ct plutôt les créatures tant aimée de Hagrid ! mdr ! 

**Nicolina : **Que dire si ce n'est que ça me touche bcp, tes reviews ! C'est très gentil, merci ! (je réponds tjs la même chose, me faut vraiment un dictionnaire de synonyme ! mdr !) Merci bcp pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Flo007 : **Lolll ! Merci pour tout ces bravos, c très gentil ! Et bien, quel gentil compliment ! Mais je suis sûre que tu peux trouver mieux que moi ! (Cacile... Moi ? Faire de la pub ? quel idée ? mdr !) 

**Rony Dany : **Et bien, tu en envoyée une, de review, pour le chap 10 ! ^^ Mon dieu ! Pas l'ordi pendant un long moment ? Je compatis, c'est vraiment horrible ! Toi aussi, tu es obsédé par un de tes profs ! Moi,c mon prof de bio avec ces célèbres Bibi... 'Qui c'est qui va devoir se taper plus de cent copies à corriger ? C'est Bibi ! Et c'est qui Bibi ? C'est Moi !' mdr ! Mais il faut pas pleurer !!! Y'a pire plus tard ! Heu... non, oublie ce que je viens de marquer, il n'y a pas pire ! mdr ! Mais bon, me fallait un drame dans l'histoire et ct soit la mort de H, soit celle d'un autre persos ! Comme je voulais pas que H meurt... Me suis défoulé sur un autre ! Mdr ! (moi ? Sadique ? quel idée...) J'ai adorée ta review ! Super longue et bien sympa ! Pas que j'ai des méchantes, mais bon ! Merci bcp, c très gentil tt ça ! ^^ A la prochaine, j'espère ! ^^ (ça serait trop horrible que tu n'ai plus d'ordi une seconde fois ! Moi, je deviendrai folle ! mdr !)

**Chen : **Tiens, une review encore super longue ! mdr ! Bjour ou Bsoir, compatriote cancéreuse ! Bon, d'accord, je sermonne mes chaps et ils vont se calmer, c promit ! Matrix3 ? G même pas vu le 2 ! mdr ! Oui, tu m'as dit que tu étais allée voir tt ces films ! Moi, g plus mit les pieds dans un cinéma depuis pirates des Caraïbes ! mdr ! Ouais, sont super bien placées, mes dents de sagesse ! Même si celle du haut, à gauche, mets du temps à sortir ! Casse-pieds de dents, va ! Si tu veux qu'elles soient bien placées, suffit de se dire qu'elles le seront ! la volonté peut triomphées de tout ! ^_____^ Une autre ? Une autre quoi ? Une autre fic ? Ben, y'a la suite de C de C, mais sinon, je sais pas... Moi, je me souviens de l'air de la Lambada, je l'ai dansée dans un spectacle étant enfant... Gt ridicule, t'imagine pas ! J'avais même pas 5 ans et la moitié des gosses se gourraient ! mais t'avais tt les parents en train de nous regarder avec des yeux ému et qui poussaient des soupirs mielleux... Ridicule, je te dis ! mdr ! un teste en Math ? un test en math ? Horreur ! je hais les maths !! Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire par : 'voiture jaune et rouge, amuser, grand comme petit'... Mais bon ! Par contre, je tiens à répondre à une question que tu m'as posée dans une autre review, pour une autre fics et que je juge capitale... MAIS BIEN SUR QUE JE CONNAIS LA FOIRE A LIEGE !! Non mais ! De Huy à Liège, il y a même pas 10 minutes de train ! Je vis dans la province de Liège et tu voudrais que je connaisse pas.. ?? Non, mais, vraiment ! (secoue la tête) Bon, allez, je file ! Doit publier dans... 6 minutes ! ^^ bisous !! 

**Jeanne d'Arc : **Vi, je suis contente que ça soit toi ! (c tjs mieux qu'une déclaration de mort... mdr ! nan, je plaisante, je suis tjs contente de te voir venir me faire un coucou !) Toi aussi, tu as une casse-pied ironique, psychotique, tarée et absolument insupportable ? Moi, elle s'appelle Sévie...  Elle a un animal de compagnie appelée Godzila (son petit nom, c Godzi) et vis dans ma cave, le congélateur lui servant de lit... Nan, c rien, faut pas poser de question... Moi et mes délires... mdr ! MDr ! J'adore Shreck ! G regardé y'a pas longtemps! Me fait marrer, ce truc ! Merci pour cette review bien marrante, j'en avais besoin ! A la prochaine ! 

Et voilàà ! J'espère que cette chose vous a plu... Moi, je retourne à l'écriture de mon chap 12... Je vous dirai bien le titre mais... Et bien oui, j'avoue, je l'ai oublié ! Mdr ! A la prochaine ! 


	12. Joyeux Noël

 12 : Joyeux Noël. 

     Draco se réveilla... seul, une fois de plus. Il soupira, frustrer. Mais à quelle heure se levait donc ce fichu Gryffondor ?? Il émergea du lit, les couvertures rouges tombant au sol. Pieds nus, il sortit de la chambre pour regarder vers la cuisine. Harry était là, cuisinant gaiement. Une petite musique se faisait entendre, Harry fredonnant tandis que le chanteur prononçait des paroles dans une langue étrangère, de l'espagnol, semblait-il... Harry était déjà habillé, de manière assez élégante, son pantalon noir mettant en valeur ses longues jambes et sa chemise vert émeraude faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ses cheveux avaient gardé une certaine trace d'humidité, signe que le jeune homme avait pris une douche un peu avant. Draco le regarda, un léger sourire tandis qu'il maniait la poêle, qu'il ouvrait une casserole, l'air satisfait. Accoté à la porte de la chambre, Draco ne se lassait pas de le regarder. 

     Se tournant pour aller placer une crème assez alléchante dans le frigo, Harry sourit en voyant Draco. 

« Jour ! dit-il gaiement. Déjà levé ? 

- Je ne fais pas souvent la grâce matinée, dit Draco en s'approchant. 

- Oh ? fit Harry d'un air amusé et malicieux. J'aurai cru... »

     Draco rit doucement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'Harry. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser et de le serrer contre lui, mais il voulait le mettre à l'épreuve. Voir si Harry oserait de lui-même l'embrasser. Le brun le regarda, semblant un peu troublé puis s'approcha. Il caressa doucement sa joue et sourit légèrement. Draco lui renvoya son sourire mais n'esquiva aucun mouvement, attendant. Alors, Harry leva la tête vers lui et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds (il faisait une tête de moins que Draco), l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de s'éloigner, Draco attrapa sa taille fine et le pressa contre lui, le soulevant légèrement, caressant ses lèvres de sa langue. Il adorait faire ça. Il adorait les lèvres d'Harry. Non... Il adorait Harry, tout simplement. Le brun sourit contre ses lèvres et referma ses bras autour de son cou. Draco franchit alors les lèvres douces et approfondit le baiser. Douceur se mêlant à passion. L'amour de Draco s'ouvrait tel une rose, l'attachait à Harry, fusionnait son cœur au sien... Et rien ne semblait plus merveilleux au mangemort... 

******************

     Draco, comme la veille, alla se doucher, laissant Harry à sa cuisine. Quand il revint, il était entièrement vêtu de noir, une fois de plus, mais cette fois, Draco avait préféré une chemise. Il fut légèrement surpris de découvrir au moins cinq plats très appétissant sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Du saumon, disposé finement et accompagné d'une décoration de laitue... Des huîtres, baignant dans une sauce appétissante... Du chevreuil avec des poires aux airelles... Et le dernier : Une bûche de Noël au chocolat saupoudré de sucre impalpable. Draco en salivait littéralement. Il regarda Harry qui tentait de dissimuler un sourire. 

« Ce n'est pas un peu... chargé comme petit déjeuner ? »

     Harry eut un rire amusé et secoua la tête. Alors, à la surprise de Draco, il sortit sa baguette magique. Draco la regarda, droite, nette, propre, semblant neuve. Son bois était sombre et étincelant, elle semblait belle. Harry, d'une voix douce et clair, posa un sortilège de conservation sur les plats. De petites et brillantes étincelles blanches sortirent de l'item et entourèrent les plats. La baguette disparut et Draco se réveilla. 

« Tu l'as toujours avec toi, dit Draco. 

- Oui, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus dans le monde de la magie que je me risquerai à abandonner ma baguette... J'y tiens et il n'y a rien au monde de plus précieux... »

Draco opina et regarda de nouveaux les plats alléchants. 

« C'est pour ce soir, Monsieur Malfoy. Pour le petit déjeuner, veuillez regarder la table près du sapin... »

     Draco se retourna et ne fut pas déçu. Il n'avait même pas remarqué toutes les merveilles qui se tenait sur la table de travail d'Harry transformée et débarrassée. Elle était maintenant recouverte d'une petite nappe blanche et deux assiettes scintillantes en porcelaine attendaient d'être remplie. Des plats, remplis de croissants, de petits pains encore chauds et d'autres merveilles prometteuses semblaient invités au repas. Harry sourit en voyant l'étonnement de Draco. 

« C'est... C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? s'étonna Draco. 

- Oui, répondit Harry en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Je me suis levé à l'aube exprès ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils en s'installant, regardant Harry lui servir une tasse de café. 

« Tu devrais dormir plus, le gronda-t-il. Ce n'est pas bien ! As-tu pris tes médicaments ? »

     Harry suspendit son geste et souffla d'un air agacé. Le jeune Serpentard lui lança un regard d'avertissement, lui disant clairement ce qu'il attendait de lui. Morose, Harry alla prendre ses médicaments et les avala en regardant Draco dans les yeux, semblant lui dire : 'Regarde, je les prends ! Content ?'. Le blond sourit en lui faisant une petite grimace. Harry fit semblant de rien et revint à sa place. 

« Pourquoi avoir préparé tout ça ? demanda doucement Draco, après dix minutes de silence. 

- Parce que c'est Noël, répondit Harry, d'un air évident. J'aime avoir un bon repas pour ce jour, confia le jeune homme, un petit sourire ravi aux lèvres. 

- Je vois », dit simplement Draco. 

     Le jeune homme n'osa pas ajouter d'autres commentaires. Lui qui détestait Noël, voilà qu'il tombait sur une jeune homme qui adorait. Il releva la tête de son assiette pour rencontrer le visage troublé d'Harry. Conscient qu'il avait agi de manière un peu bizarre, Draco se força à sourire et se servit copieusement. 

« Tu vas me faire devenir gros », dit-il, riant doucement. 

Harry se détendit et rit avec lui. 

« Oh, je te fais confiance pour trouver une manière agréable d'éliminer », plaisanta le jeune homme. 

     Draco fut si surpris qu'il faillit recracher tout son café. Il fixa Harry qui, les yeux écarquillés, était devenu aussi rouge que l'étaient les bougies qu'il avait placées au centre de la table. Draco esquissa un sourire et se leva. Il s'étendit le long de la table, de façon à atteindre Harry sans toute fois renverser les plats ou toucher la nourriture. Délicatement, il embrassa le jeune homme et plongea ses yeux aciers dans les deux émeraudes. Alors, sans préambule, Draco Malfoy étant ce qu'il était, il lui chuchota d'une voix suave : 

« Je suis ouvert à toute proposition, petit Gryffondor... »

     Harry rougit deux fois plus, mais Draco eut un sourire vainqueur en voyant une lueur de désir flottée dans les deux prunelles de celui qu'il aimait. Il se rassit, ravi de son allusion et entama l'un des croissants tout en fixant Harry, un sourire carnassier étendant ses lèvres. Le brun tentait de ne pas y accorder de l'importance, mais, bien vite, Draco s'aperçut qu'il le fixait, à son tour, avec une certaine passion qui fit frissonner le blond. Le Gryffondor l'aimait et il le savait. Ce regard ne pouvait pas être celui d'un homme indifférent. Mais Draco ne posa aucune question. Il se contenta de garder ses yeux dans ceux de celui qu'il aimait, dégustant son petit déjeuner et dévorant du regard le jeune homme devant lui... 

******************

     Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée du programme de Harry vis-à-vis du reste de la journée. Il fut étonné lorsque, après que la table eut été débarrassée, Harry alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Le froid ne s'insinua pas dans la pièce, celle-ci restant bien chauffée, mais le blond fixait alors son logeur avec curiosité. Celui-ci, occupé à corriger quelques articles de dernière minute pour la parution du journal de Darens le lendemain, lui fit un clin d'œil mystérieux accompagné d'un sourire tendre. Draco, quand à lui, était occupé à rédiger une lettre à son père, lettre qu'il finissait toujours par déchirer et par jeter. 

     La réponse à sa question muette, celle-ci reposant sur la raison de l'ouverture de la fenêtre, fut résolue lorsque, dix heures sonnant, une chouette entra majestueusement dans le salon. Elle alla déposé un paquet assez volumineux au pied du sapin puis alla se poster sur la table de travail de Harry. Celui-ci sourit et, d'un mouvement de main, fit apparaître un paquet qu'il donna à la chouette avec une caresse sur la tête et une gorgée de son verre d'eau. L'animal repartit aussitôt, comme empressé, non sans avoir balayé de son aile la tête échevelée d'Harry. 

     Dix minutes plus tard, un hibou grand Duc débarqua dans l'appartement, accompagné d'une chouette hulotte. Il portait une hotte de cadeaux qui firent sourire Harry qui leur donna de quoi se restaurer tandis qu'un sac avec un nombre égal de cadeaux reçus apparaissait près de sa chaise. Les deux volatiles prirent un coin chacun et décollèrent avec un hululement joyeux. 

     Et alors que Draco regardait avec ébahissement les cadeaux installés au pied du sapin, deux hiboux arrivèrent de nouveau. Ils portaient, tous les deux, deux paquets. L'un vint se poster près d'Harry, l'autre se contenta de se rassasier et de partir. Draco regarda Harry confier au volatile restant deux paquets, l'un semblant contenir une boîte assez grande, l'autre un objet aux formes étranges. Puis, s'inclinant galamment, l'oiseau restant s'en alla, non sans avoir gratifié Harry d'un coup de bec affectueux. Alors, sous les yeux ébahis de Draco, Harry clôtura sa correction en deux temps trois mouvements et ferma l'ordinateur. Il se leva, alla fermer la fenêtre et, souriant, se retourna pour faire face à Draco. 

« Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade dans la ville ? » demanda-t-il, l'air amusé. 

     Trop surpris par la gaieté de son aimé, Draco hocha la tête sans s'en apercevoir et se retrouva tiré par les mains par un jeune homme souriant et riant gaiement. 

******************

     Draco comprit bien vite pourquoi Harry riait lorsqu'il sortit dans les rues enneigées de Darens. La ville s'était tout simplement métamorphosée, les rues étant bondée de piétons souriant et parlant les uns aux autres. Les boutiques avaient installé de petites étales, exposant leur marchandise et invitant les passants à regarder et à acheter. Noël se trouvait être fêter par toute la ville, chacun profitant de la compagnie du voisin. 

     A plusieurs reprises, Harry fut abordé et on discuta longuement avec lui, profitant de son sourire et de sa joie de vivre. Draco essayait de rester le plus distant possible à toutes ses festivités, mais Harry, son sourire et ses yeux verts brillant de joie l'en empêchèrent et, sans s'en apercevoir, il finit avec le brun sur des attractions foraines se trouvant dans le parc, que ça soit dans la grande roue ou sur le manège de chevaux de bois. Il avait insisté pour ne pas aller dans celle à grande vitesse, plus parce qu'il craignait une éventuelle crise de Harry qu'autre chose. 

     Ils rencontrèrent Jane tandis qu'ils patinaient. La jeune femme était accompagnée d'un homme aux épaules carrées et au sourire enjôleur, homme que Harry présenta à Draco comme étant son médecin et, s'empressa d'ajouter le malade à l'air jaloux de Draco, le petit ami de Jane. Ils discutèrent tous les quatre, Jane racontant à son ami la blague des deux sorciers. Patrick, le médecin, éclata de rire en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa jeune amie, riant de sa naïveté. Néanmoins, pour lui fermer le clapet, Draco ne put résister à lui jouer l'une de ses petites comédies préférées. 

     Ils étaient en train de marcher vers le vendeur de vin chaud quand, saisissant la main d'Harry, Draco lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Le brun comprit tout de suite et esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il hochait discrètement de la tête. Soudain, sans prévenir, Draco stoppa et fixa d'un air effrayé un point dans la rue. Harry s'arrêta également et fixa le point en question. Il devint blême et déglutit. Patrick et Jane, alerté par la session de mouvements des deux jeunes hommes, tournèrent la tête dans la même direction. Il n'y avait rien. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis regardèrent Draco et Harry. Ceux-ci affichaient deux grands sourires similaires. Jane soupira d'exaspération et Patrick s'inclina devant leur talent en comédie. 

« J'ai vraiment cru que vous aviez vu quelque chose, dit Jane en savourant son vin chaud. 

- Mais c'était là le but, ma chère », dit Draco avec sarcasme. 

     Alors, au plus grand damne de Harry mais à l'amusement de Patrick, le blond et l'infirmière se relancèrent dans l'un de leur nombreux combat de regard... 

******************

     Ce ne fut que vers dix-sept heures trente qu'ils prirent le chemin du retour. Assis dans une calèche, serré l'un contre l'autre, ils regardaient, rêveur, les nombreuses petites lampes de milles couleurs éclairant les rues. Draco profita plus du spectacle d'un Harry appuyé contre lui qu'autre chose, mais il savoura, lui aussi, la vision des rues couvertes de neiges et pleines de monde. 

       Quand ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble où Harry résidait, Draco aida celui-ci à descendre de la calèche, l'accueillant dans ses bras lorsqu'il fut à terre. Harry sourit et, passant devant, la main de Draco dans la sienne, l'entraîna vers la chaleur du vestibule. Cependant, dans son mouvement, Draco figea, fixant la rue avec effroi. Harry se retourna, souriant, et regarda Draco avec surprise. Puis, son sourire revint et il tira Draco. 

« Oh, non, tu ne m'auras pas à ce jeu-là », dit Harry. 

     Mais Draco ne lui fit aucun sourire, ni ne rit tandis qu'ils rentraient dans l'immeuble. Ses yeux étaient toujours écarquillés, horrifiés, tandis que, alors qu'il se laissait tirer par Harry vers l'ascenseur, l'image de Sept, un long capuchon rabattu sur sa tête, restait fixée devant lui, le beau visage le dardant avec colère. Paniqué, Draco, dans l'ascenseur, empoigna brusquement Harry et le colla contre lui. Le jeune brun poussa un cri de surprise mais se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. Draco huma le doux parfum d'Harry, le pressant contre lui avec frénésie. Mais tandis qu'il regardait les chiffres de l'ascenseur montés lentement vers le quatre, Draco revoyait encore et toujours le visage féminin et annonciateur de problème. 

     Un gémissement désespéré s'échappa de la bouche de Draco et Harry resserra ses bras, comme pour le rassurer, tentant d'apaiser le blond qui était totalement paniqué. C'était Noël. Noël avec celui qu'il aimait ! Sept ne pouvait pas venir tout gâcher. Elle ne pouvait pas ainsi sonner le glas de la fin alors qu'Harry et lui commençaient tout juste à se rapprocher, à découvrir leurs sentiments. Draco éprouva le désir de sortir et de partir à la recherche de la jeune femme afin de la tuer. Morte, elle ne serait plus un danger. A moins que d'autres soient là... Et s'ils l'attendaient dans l'appartement ? 

     L'ascenseur émit un léger bip, indiquant l'arrêt au quatrième étage. Draco voulut hurler. Quel était donc cet acharnement sur son bonheur ? Il s'écarta brusquement de Harry, celui-ci le regardant avec surprise, puis sortit de l'ascenseur avec brusquerie. Il parcourut la place le séparant de l'appartement de Harry, celui-ci sur les talons. Et alors, le blond s'arrêta devant la porte. Il ne sentait rien. Nulle présence, nul danger, rien. L'appartement était vide. Arrivé derrière lui, un peu essoufflé, Harry posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Draco se retourna pour lui faire face et regarda le jeune homme. Harry semblait inquiet, peiné. Et Draco s'en voulut de l'inquiétude qu'il avait dû faire ressentir à celui qu'il aimait. Il le serra de nouveau contre lui, cette fois plus calme et plus rassuré. 

     Il n'avait pas vu Sept, il avait dû se tromper ! Sept les aurait suivit et les aurait torturé... Jamais elle ne serait restée plantée sur le trottoir. Mais la peur avait saisit Draco. Il avait paniqué pour rien. Tout simplement. Il sursauta en s'apercevant que Harry lui parlait doucement à l'oreille. 

« Draco... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-moi ? Draco ? »

     Le blond souffla et déposa un baiser dans le cou d'Harry, celui-ci frissonnant. Il s'écarta de lui et passa sa main sur le visage inquiet de son amour. Harry sembla se détendre en voyant l'air serein qu'affichait Draco. 

« Ce n'est rien, dit simplement Draco. J'avais juste hâte d'être rentré. D'être au chaud... »

     Harry eut l'air septique mais n'insista pas. Doucement, il fit rentrer la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Draco retint un souffle de soulagement en constatant que la pièce était vide et intacte. Harry se retourna, l'air interrogateur, puis s'approcha de Draco pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Le blond fut surpris de ce geste si empressé, comme si Harry voulait à tout prix s'assurer que Draco voulait toujours de lui. Il en donna la preuve au Gryffondor avec une telle passion que, quand ils se séparèrent, ils haletaient tout les deux. La porte se referma toute seule, mais Draco ne paniqua pas. Il avait sentit la poussée d'énergie de Harry et se sentit apaisé de percevoir avec tant de netteté la puissance du jeune homme. Le brun contourna Draco et, lentement, lui enleva son manteau et son écharpe. Draco se laissa faire, savourant les légères caresses des mains de Harry sur son cou ou sur son torse tandis qui lui enlevait ses vêtements inutiles avec la chaleur qu'il faisait. Il se laissa guidé jusqu'au divan où Harry le força à s'asseoir. S'agenouillant à ses pieds, le Gryffondor lui détacha minutieusement ses bottines et les lui enlevèrent. Draco le regardait faire, se sentant terriblement attiré par Harry. Mais il se contrôla et résista à l'envie suprême de se jeter sur lui. 

     Avec élégance, Harry se leva et, surprenant encore plus Draco, s'assis sur ses genoux pour de nouveau l'embrasser. Les yeux écarquillés, subissant le second choc de la journée, Draco serra puissamment le jeune homme contre lui, répondant à son baiser. Il put sentir de la tendresse, de la douceur... Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut l'apaisement soudain qui se propagea dans tout son être, cette impression étrange d'être consolé. Alors, il comprit la réaction d'Harry. Ce dernier avait sans aucun doute perçu la détresse de Draco. Et maintenant, usant de caresses et de baisers, il le réconfortait à sa manière. Draco se sentit presque heureux des efforts fournis par Harry pour l'apaiser et lui montra sa gratitude en le plaquant entre lui et le divan, l'embrassant passionnément. Harry gémit et resserra ses bras autour de Draco, ses mains caressant le dos du blond en un geste tranquillisant. 

     Le cœur battant, Draco s'éloigna aussi vite que possible d'Harry. Il allait perdre la tête, s'il continuait et il perdrait Harry par la même occasion. Il s'éloigna du jeune homme à une vitesse record et resta planté devant le divan où Harry était encore étendu. Lentement, celui-ci se releva, regardant Draco avec douceur. Il s'approcha de lui et lui fit un léger sourire d'excuse. 

« Désolé, murmura-t-il. Je crois... Que j'avais oublié le désir dans l'équation... »

Draco ne rougit pas mais se sentit gêné de ne pas avoir su dissimuler à Harry le soudain désir qu'il avait eu de lui. Il baissa la tête, légèrement honteux, mais le rire d'Harry la lui fit relever aussitôt. 

« Ce n'est pas grave, Draco, dit doucement le malade, lui souriant tendrement. Ce n'est pas grave... »

Harry lui fit un sourire plus tendre et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Draco, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre celui-ci. Draco sourit doucement. 

« On va manger ? » proposa finalement le brun. 

     Draco hocha de la tête, suivant Harry avec des yeux protecteurs et amoureux. Plus le temps passait, plus il en apprenait sur Harry. Tantôt petit garçon suppliant de la tendresse, tantôt jeune homme empreint d'ardeur ou encore consolateur. Il était d'une perfection qui laissait Draco pantois quand il pensait à tout le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, toutes ses vies détruites... Son regard se voila un instant et sa résolution de protéger Harry se renforça. Personne ne viendrait jamais briser leur amour, même s'il devait, pour cela, devenir le pire des meurtriers ! 

******************

     Pendant le repas, Draco chassa toutes ses sombres pensées. Seuls comptaient Harry et la joie de ce Noël. Leur premier Noël et, comme se le répétait inlassablement Draco, certainement pas le dernier. Une seule personne pouvait le séparer de Harry : Harry lui-même ! Si le brun lui disait ne plus vouloir le voir, s'il le repoussait, alors Draco acceptait de s'effacer à jamais et d'une manière définitive. Car le sang vampirique, touchant leur famille depuis deux ou trois générations, avait également établi une règle incontournable dans la vie des hommes Malfoy, ou du moins dans celle de Draco : le cœur d'un Malfoy n'est donné qu'une seule fois !

     Draco avait donné son cœur à Harry. Il n'appartiendrait qu'à lui ! Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas aimé sa femme ! Et c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait laissé mourir sans rien tenter ni même bouger. Mais Draco, lui, ferait tout pour Harry. La peur qu'il avait ressentit vis-à-vis de ses sentiments pour Harry au tout début s'était totalement envolée. Seuls comptaient le sourire de celui qu'il aimait, ses grands yeux verts brillants de joies. 

     Sans le vouloir, Draco se mit à l'observer tout en savourant le saumon. Il admira le visage un peu maladif mais pourtant beau et semblant presque lumineux. Ses yeux verts brillaient de joie tandis qu'il mangeait – assez peu d'ailleurs – et regardait Nougat qui savourait sa part de saumon. Rêveusement, Draco le regarda lever la main pour porter sa fourchette à sa bouche avec une certaine classe. Harry avait dû avoir des ascendants aristocrates, car il faisait tout avec une délicatesse qui était propre à leur rang. Et le mangemort doutait fort que cette noblesse ne lui vienne de sa famille adoptive... 

« Vas-tu cesser de me fixer ainsi ? s'impatienta Harry. C'est gênant ! »

Draco sourit d'un air malicieux. 

« C'est parce que tu es beau que je te fixe, lui répondit-il avec galanterie.

- Arrête, dit Harry, devenant rouge. Je le suis bien moins que toi ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement, devenant encore plus rouge. Draco eut un sourire sournois et attendit que Harry relève la tête pour demander d'un air curieux. 

« Peux-tu argumenter ta dernière remarque ? »

Harry baissa la tête d'un air piteux et Draco rit encore plus. Mais soudain, le jeune homme, encore fort rouge, releva la tête et dit d'une traite. 

« Oui, tu es beau ! Très beau en fait ! Je... Tu n'imagines pas combien ! »

     Harry se tut de nouveau et rebaissa les yeux en s'apercevant de ce qu'il avait dit. Draco, lui, sourit un peu plus. Doucement, il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Le brun releva la tête pour faire face au blond et tous deux restèrent un long moment à se fixer. Puis, Harry eut un sourire également et, tendant son autre main, prit celle de Draco qu'il porta à sa bouche également. Ils se sourirent, chacun embrassant une main de l'autre quand Nougat, qui avait fini son saumon et en voulait un peu plus, jugea bon de s'aventurer sur la table. Les deux verres de vins, en même temps, se renversèrent sur leurs propriétaires qui lancèrent un regard haineux au pauvre chaton occupé à manger dans le plat au centre de la table. 

     Soupirant en même temps, ils se regardèrent avec perplexité puis se mirent à rire. Draco tenta vainement de reprendre son sérieux pour faire remarquer à Harry que le chat mangeait tout, mais il riait trop. 

« Je crois qu'on devrait aller se changer, fit remarquer Harry en riant encore. 

- Je suis pour », ricana Draco. 

     Ils se levèrent de concert et chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre. Entrant dans la sienne, Draco vit son pyjama posé convenablement sur son lit. Il sourit se dépêcha de l'enfiler. Il était encore tôt, mais l'idée d'être en tenue confortable pour le reste de la journée l'enchantait. Il sortit en même temps que Harry pour constater que le brun avait eu la même idée et avait revêtu son ensemble vert foncé. Draco lui fit un sourire tendre et, les yeux dans les yeux, ils retournèrent vers la table. Nougat avait déserté, non sans avoir avalé tout le reste du saumon. Harry pouffa légèrement et, aidé de Draco, débarrassa les vestiges du repas du chat. 

« Il reste encore un plat, commenta Harry d'un air boudeur. Que faisons-nous ? Tu as encore faim ? 

- Pas vraiment, en fait, avoua Draco. Tu as préparé un repas de Noël pour un régiment. 

- Mais... On ne va pas tout jeter, s'exclama Harry en regardant le repas courageusement préparer le lendemain. 

- Tu es un sorcier, il me semble », fit remarquer Draco en souriant d'un air amusé. 

     Harry le regarda avec surprise puis rougit de son impair. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour revenir avec sa baguette. D'un seul coup, le repas restant fut de nouveau soumis à un sort conservateur, les assiettes nettoyées et rangées. Draco le regarda d'un air amusé. 

« Trop fainéant pour tout nettoyer ? plaisanta-t-il. 

- Oh, Monsieur fait de l'humour », grogna Harry. 

     Draco rit en attirant Harry jusqu'au sapin. De gros poufs étaient installés tout près et les deux hommes s'y installèrent, regardant l'arbre décoré et scintillant de petites ampoules de couleur. Ils restèrent là un long moment, silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, soudainement, Harry se leva et regarda l'heure à sa montre. 

« Il est déjà vingt heures, dit-il d'un air joyeux. On déballe les cadeaux ? 

- Ne sommes-nous pas censé attendre demain matin ? dit Draco, riant de son impatience. 

- Heu..., fit Harry d'un air innocent. Il me semble en avoir vaguement entendu parler, mais ça n'a jamais été une certitude... 

- C'est une ruse ignoble, de dire ça, dit Draco en le regardant. 

- Je fréquente trop un ancien Serpentard, nous sommes d'accord », répliqua Harry. 

Draco rit et regarda Harry sauter de son pouf et se mettre à genoux devant la montagne de cadeau. 

« Tu viens ? » demanda Harry en se retournant vers Draco, un sourire aux lèvres. 

     Bien qu'il ne voie pas l'utilité d'aller près d'un sapin où il n'y avait sans aucun doute rien pour lui, Draco alla s'installer près de Harry qui lui fit un grand sourire. Le malade se mit à farfouiller dans les paquets avec empressement et en sortit un paquet d'une épaisseur de cinq centimètres et qui était probablement un livre. Draco pensa que c'était probablement le cadeau de Granger quand il vit Harry le lui tendre avec un sourire impatient. Draco le dévisagea, surpris, puis un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux. 

« Le second hibou... dit-il. Celui qui est reparti sans paquet... il apportait des cadeaux pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? 

- Quel perspicacité ! Ouvre donc ton paquet, Sherlock ! 

- Qui ? demanda Draco, curieux de comprendre cet étrange sobriquet. 

- Non, rien ! Ouvre !! »

     Draco eut un sourire quand à son impatience et, sans plus se faire désirer, déballa rapidement son cadeau pour découvrir... un livre de cuisine ! Draco écarquilla les yeux, trop surpris que pour dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, se tournant vers Harry, il vit que celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents. 

« Tu pourras me mijoter de bon petits plats, ainsi », dit Harry en riant. 

Draco dévisagea Harry comme s'il était devenu fou. Celui-ci éclata de rire puis plongea de nouveau dans les paquets. Il en ressortit avec une boîte emballée de rouge et le tendit à Draco. 

« Je plaisantais... Même si tu peux le garder, dit Harry. C'est celui-là, ton vrai cadeau... »

     Le sourire confiant d'Harry n'était pas pour rassurer Draco qui prit la petite boîte avec suspicion. Il l'ouvrit avec bien plus de lenteur que le précédent cadeau et fut surpris de découvrir un écrin. Après avoir jeté un regard curieux à Harry, Draco ouvrit la petite boîte pour découvrir l'une des plus grandes merveilles de l'orfèvrerie sorcière. Il s'agissait d'une chaînette d'argent modelée pour ressembler au corps sinueux d'un serpent. Tout, dans les moindres détails, avait été ciselé et gravé de manière à ressembler à de fines écailles. L'attache n'était autre que la tête et la queue de l'animal. En effet, la bouche du serpent, grande ouverte, accueillait la queue dans un petit 'clips' démontrant sa fermeture. Et au centre, cerclée d'argent, pendait une émeraude, brillamment sculptée au centre pour représenter... un éclair ! 

     Draco eut un sourire ravi. Autre fois, il se serait offusqué de recevoir pareil présent, celui-ci criant haut et fort la signature de Harry Potter. Maintenant, il était ravi de l'avoir. Harry lui avait fait un cadeau. Et quoi de mieux qu'une chaîne avec une pierre signée par sa marque ? 

« C'est une émeraude magique, dit Harry, se levant et passant derrière Draco. Elle a en elle plusieurs sortilèges. Principalement de protection... »

     Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco pour lui prendre la chaîne des mains et la lui attacha ensuite doucement. 

« J'y ai apposé aussi quelques sortilèges de mon cru, discrètement. Elle a la capacité de te dire, par un rayonnement, si la personne que tu aimes est en danger... Au centre de l'émeraude se trouve le symbole de la personne que tu aimes. Il changera si jamais tu... enfin, si tes sentiments pour cette personne... disparaissent... »

     Draco, surpris, se retourna vers Harry. Ainsi, l'éclair n'était donc là que parce qu'il aimait Harry ? Le blond regarda son amour baissé un peu la tête et regarder l'émeraude. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry. Draco se retint de faire de même. Il souleva un peu le visage de Harry et l'embrassa doucement. Il le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres. 

« Joyeux Noël », lui dit Harry.

     Et avant que Draco ne dise quoi que ce soit, le brun passa sa langue entre les lèvres fines de Draco. Celui-ci frissonna mais s'empressa de l'accueillir avec passion. Harry gémit, agrippant Draco brusquement. Ils se séparèrent un peu haletant, mais Harry resta dans les bras de Draco, se blottissant contre lui. 

« J'ai des cadeaux pour toi, moi aussi », dit Draco.

Harry s'écarta de lui rapidement, permettant ainsi au blond de voir son expression curieuse et impatiente. 

« Des cadeaux ? demanda le brun. Mais... Quand les as-tu acheté ? 

- Il y a un jour et demi... Lors de la dernière crise en date... enfin, je l'ai fait pendant que tu dormais... »

     Harry grimaça. Draco se demanda si c'était par colère d'avoir été trompé si facilement ou si c'était à la découverte que Draco l'avait quitté pendant quelques minutes durant cette première nuit où ils avaient dormi ensemble... Draco préféra croire que c'était la seconde raison. 

     Doucement, il défit les bras possessifs autour de son cou et se leva pour rejoindre la chambre verte. Là, Draco sourit en regardant ses deux 'paquets'. Il fallait espérer qu'Harry aimerait. En revenant au salon, Draco trouva Harry occupé à ranger. Le blond sourit en voyant la méticulosité d'Harry ressurgir. Au fil des semaines, Draco avait appris que le malade était un maniaque du rangement. Ça ne dérangeait pas spécifiquement Draco qui aimait également que chaque chose soit à sa place. 

     Draco se rapprocha d'Harry, paquets à la main. Doucement, il les tendit à Harry qui s'empressa de les prendre, le petit garçon qui sommeillait en lui refaisant surface. Il déballa d'abord, au grand plaisir de Draco, le plus gros. La tête d'Harry était tout simplement hilarante quand il le découvrit. Il s'agissait d'une peluche... en forme de fouine ! Harry éclata de rire, Draco souriant d'un air vengeur. 

« Je me rends, dit Harry. Ta blague à toi était bien mieux ! »

     Draco lui fit une petite courbette en s'asseyant et regarda Harry tourné son regard impatient vers le second paquet. Doucement, le malade défit le papier et, de nouveau, eut cette expression d'étonnement totale. Draco sourit et le regarda levé le bocal pour avoir une meilleure vision de son contenu. Là, dans le récipient de verre fermé, parmi de tendre feuille verte, un serpent dormait paisiblement. Ses deux yeux étaient entourés d'écailles blanches tandis que le reste de son corps étaient d'un bleu nuit moucheté de petits points blanc. 

     Harry observa l'animal avec curiosité et, sans même laisser le temps à Draco de dire quoi que ce soit, ouvrit le bocal. Le reptile émit un sifflement de malveillance, mais Harry lui répondit avec douceur. Draco frissonna en l'entendant se servir du Fourchelang, mais garda le silence, trop absorbé par le changement des traits du visage de Harry. Celui-ci, de doux, était passé à une expression féline, son regard dardant le serpent avec un air royal et dominateur. Draco en eut des frissons. S'il avait été regardé par Harry de cette manière, il se serait jeté sur lui en le suppliant de le prendre sur le champ ! Chose qui était assez contradictoire, vu que de Malfoy à Malfoy, l'idée d'être dominé par quelqu'un avait très vite été annihilée ! Mais Harry semblait si puissant et grand. Si majestueux... Un roi réincarné. Draco fut réveillé par deux bras se refermant sur son coup et un baiser posé tendrement sur ses lèvres. 

« Merci ! cria Harry, véritablement enchanté. C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un aussi beau cadeau !! »

     Draco mit quelques secondes à refermer ses bras autour de la taille de Harry. Celui-ci s'écarta pour faire un sourire – sournois, bien sûr – à son nouvel animal de compagnie. Draco frissonna de nouveau face aux changements de traits du visage de Harry. C'était certain, il avait définitivement quelque chose de diabolique dans le regard ! 

« Harry, dit sérieusement Draco. Pourrais-tu m'écouter cinq minutes ? Harry !!! »

Le brun sursauta et se retourna de nouveau vers Draco, son sourire retrouvant son habituelle chaleur et douceur. 

« Oui ? demanda-t-il. 

- Ce serpent n'est pas n'importe quel animal, dit Draco en regardant le reptile monté joyeusement le long du bras de Harry. Il fait partie de l'espèce des protecteurs ! On appelle ça un Salfient. Ce sont de tout petits serpents faciles à transporter. Néanmoins, leur taille est modulable. Si jamais leur maître est en danger, ils grandiront en conséquence et donneront leur vie pour les protéger. Ils ont dans leurs dents, un venin d'une mortalité inimaginable ! Quiconque est mordu par ce serpent est condamné à mourir. Mais ils peuvent aussi soigner, grâce au bout de leur queue qui contient un piquant. Dedans se trouve la plus grande potion curative que l'on puisse trouver sur cette terre. Cependant... Un Salfient ne peut se servir de ce piquant que six fois. Dépassé cette limite, c'est la mort, pour lui... Je tenais à te faire ce cadeau... Pour que tu sois protégé. »

     Harry l'avait écouté avec sérieux, son expression s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure du discours de Draco. Se désintéressant du serpent, il plongea ses yeux de Draco et dit, sérieusement : 

« Mais toi ? Ne seras-tu pas là pour me protéger ? »

Draco, tout d'abord surpris, ne répondit rien. Puis, peu à peu, une grande chaleur se glissa dans son cœur et rendit ses yeux brûlants. Il tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Harry avec amour. 

« Bien sûr que si, dit Draco. Je serai... toujours là.

- Tu mens », dit Harry d'un seul coup. 

Draco sursauta et dévisagea Harry avec étonnement. 

« Oui, Draco, tu mens. Un jour, je sais que tu repartiras. Aussi subitement que tu es partit... Et j'aurai mal... Mais je l'accepte. J'espère juste que ce moment ne sera pas demain. Je ne veux pas te perdre trop tôt... »

Draco resta figé un instant puis attira Harry à lui. 

« Je ne mens pas, Petit Gryffondor, dit-il. Je serai toujours là. Du moins, je ferai tout pour. Et..., hésita-t-il, si jamais je dois un jour partir... Je te préviendrai avant. Et je reviendrai. 

- Tu me le promets ? demanda Harry d'un air anxieux. 

- Je te le jure, Petit Gryffondor. Je t'aime..., ajouta Draco. 

- Oui, murmura Harry. Je le sais... Je... Je t'aime...bien...»

Draco tressaillit. Pourquoi ce fichu bien avait-il pointer son nez ? Ça laissait une impression désagréable. Ça enlevait de la sincérité au mot. En fait, ça lui ôtait toute sa signification. Draco sourit et regarda Harry. Celui-ci avait l'air confus et triste. 

« Désolé, dit Harry. Le bien était mal placé mais... 

- Ce n'est rien, dit Draco, bien que blessé. 

- Si, c'est quelque chose ! s'entêta Harry. Je t'ai blessé... Je suis désolé. C'est juste que... Je n'y arrive pas encore. Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi mais... C'est si dur à dire... 

- Je sais, dit Draco de manière apaisante. Et si tu déballais tes autres cadeaux ? »

     Harry eut l'air troublé par le soudain changement de conversation de Draco. Mais voyant que le blond ne voulait pas parler plus, il sourit et hocha de la tête. Mais Draco, lui, ne se sentait plus le courage de regarder la joie d'Harry alors qu'il se sentait si malheureux. Il avait peur pour l'avenir, peur pour son cœur... 

     Discrètement, sans que Harry le remarque, il se leva et alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre la plus proche, par terre. Dehors, le marché de Noël n'était pas encore fini. Nombreuses familles avec leurs enfants jouaient avec les flocons de neige tombant, saupoudrant toute la ville d'une nouvelle couche cotonneuse. Draco chercha vainement une silhouette sombre et encapuchonnée dans la rue. Il n'y en avait pas. Aucune trace de Sept. Rien ! 

     Soudain, un bruit dans la direction de Harry le détourna du spectacle nocturne. A genoux près d'un petit nombre de paquets au sol, Harry le regardait avec curiosité. Soudain, il s'avança vers Draco, à quatre pattes, son air enfantin plus présent que jamais. 

« J'ai toujours dit que tu étais un lion », dit Draco en le regardant approcher. 

     Harry rit tout doucement et, habilement, se glissa entre les longues et fines jambes de Draco, appuyant son dos contre le torse du blond. Celui-ci se tendit, conscient du désir s'emparant de lui à la proximité de Harry mais serra les poings et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il se décrispa et, doucement, caressa les bras et épaules de Harry. 

« Je vais ronronner, si tu continues », plaisanta le jeune homme. 

     Draco sourit avec malice, enfouit sa bouche dans le cou d'Harry tout en rendant ses caresses plus tendres et plus douces. Harry se laissa aller contre lui, soupirant... Un ronronnement se fit entendre. Draco sursauta de surprise, croyant à une blague d'Harry, mais celui-ci regardait à gauche et à droite avec curiosité. D'un même mouvement, ils repérèrent Nougat en train de lécher le Salfient avec amitié, le serpent passant doucement le bout de queue sur le dos du chat. 

« J'ai oublié de te dire que les Salfients étaient très amicaux avec les personnes dépourvues de mauvaises intentions... », fit remarquer Draco. 

Harry rit doucement, mais se re-blottit dans les bras du blond. Sérieusement, il murmura :

« Je t'ai fait du mal... »

Draco soupira. 

« Oui, avoua-t-il. Mais je saurai être patient... Et attendre que le 'bien' disparaisse... »

Harry s'appuya contre lui, tordant sa tête pour la glisser dans le cou de Draco. 

« Je ne te mérite pas, murmura Harry. 

- Si, dit Draco. C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas... »

Le silence revint. Harry soupira. 

« Ça ne nous mènera à rien, ce genre de conversation, dit-il. 

- C'est vrai, dit Draco. Mais une relation se construit... Elle n'apparaît pas par magie... »

Nouveau long silence. Ils regardaient, enlacés, la neige tomber dehors. 

« Je suis heureux avec toi, dit finalement Harry. L'es-tu ? 

- Oui, répondit sincèrement Draco. J'ai le droit de t'aimer. C'est déjà plus que ce que je n'espérai avoir...

- Plus ? demanda Harry avec curiosité. 

- Je croyais que tu allais me jeter par la fenêtre quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais... »

Harry rit tout doucement. 

« Non, dit Harry. Je ne sais pas le dire... Mais je le ressens...

- Que ressens-tu ? demanda Draco, troublé. 

- Cette impression vertigineuse que toute ma vie est accrochée à toi... Qu'elle ne dépend que de toi. Qu'elle n'a un sens qu'avec toi... Je le ressens depuis longtemps...

- Combien de temps ? demanda Draco. 

- Très longtemps, répondit Harry. Bien avant que tu n'apparaisses mystérieusement il y a deux semaines. Je ne sais plus très bien... »

Draco resserra ses bras. 

« Ce n'est pas encore une déclaration d'amour, dit Draco. Mais c'est mon plus beau cadeau de Noël... »

Harry sourit et se retourna pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Draco. 

« C'est un Noël magique, plaisanta Harry. 

- C'est toi qui es magique, rétorqua Draco. 

- Vous faites dans la guimauve, Monsieur Malfoy...

- Un Lion m'a ramolli... »

     Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis éclatèrent de rire. Renversant Harry, celui-ci poussant un cri, Draco entreprit de le chatouiller vivement. Se tordant sous Draco, riant à en pleurer, Harry tentait de se libérer. Il y parvint avec de grands tortillements et en poussant – doucement – Draco. Quand il fut libéré, il courut jusqu'au divan et saisit l'un des coussins qu'il balança à Draco. Celui-ci eut un sourire carnassier et le lui renvoya. Une vraie bataille de polochon, éclata et se finit dans la chambre rouge, les coussins du lit en renfort pour les deux guerriers. Après un coup simultané, les deux coussins explosèrent en un million de petites plumes qui se répandirent autour d'eux. Aussitôt, Harry se jeta sur Draco et l'embrassa tendrement. 

« Vous vous lancez dans la guimauve, Monsieur Potter, lâcha Draco. 

- Non, dit Harry. Je me lance dans l'amour... »

Draco sentit son cœur battre et renversa Harry. 

« En amour, je commande... 

- Pervers ! gronda Harry avec malice. Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'amour ! 

- Mais moi non plus, Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry rougit violemment, Draco éclatant de rire. Le blond déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry et murmura : 

« Pour ça aussi, j'attendrai... »

Et il éclata de rire en voyant le visage devenu pivoine de son 'Petit Gryffondor'. 

##############################################

3ième semaine de maladie...

Bien... En cette ultime célébration de la 3ième semaine de rhume... ('T'appelle ça un rhume, toi ?' ... 'La ferme !') et en l'ultime célébration de ma 17ième année de folie mental... ('Je dirai plus !' ... 'J'ai que 17 ans, andouille !' ...'Ah, oui, c'est vrai...') voici mon chapitre 12 ! 

Exceptionnellement et pour cause de : 

- Vertige 

- mal de gorge 

- mal de tête 

- nez bouché 

- mal à l'oreille droite. 

Je ne fais pas les RAR... J'espère que vous ne serez pas fâché ! Vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et m'ont donné la force d'écrire ce chap... Que j'ai fini hier soir vers minuit ! 

Je vous répondrai, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais... quand ça ira mieux ! 

S'il n'y a pas de chap la semaine prochaine, ça voudra dire que : 

- Je suis morte... 

- Mon rhume m'a tué 

- Je me suis fait décapité par ma mère 

- Le perroquet à gagner l'horrible guerre que nous nous livrons depuis 3 ans et m'a sauvagement haché avec un couteau... 

- Et enfin, théorie la plus plausible : Je n'ai pas eu la force de le faire et j'avais trop de devoirs et d'interros ! 

Merci de votre compréhension ! J'espère que ce chap vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre : La vérité – première partie. 

Bisous à tous et bon week-end ! 


	13. Vérité – Première partie

13 : Vérité – Première partie.

     Ils finirent par s'endormir, non sans de nombreuses plaisanteries et jeux divers, l'un d'eux consistant à chatouiller Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Draco se réveilla... Seul, pour ne pas changer. Une fois de plus, Harry était parvenu à se lever avant lui... Ce qui poussait Draco à se poser encore et encore la même question : 'A quel heure cet homme se levait-il ?'

     Cette fois, Draco trouva Harry, toujours en pyjamas, près du sapin. Il était occupé à déballer ses autres cadeaux, assis par terre. Draco le regarda ouvrir un emballage argenté contenant une grande cape bordée de fourrure au col. C'était une merveille et elle avait dû coûter très chère à l'expéditeur. Curieux de son identité, Draco s'approcha. Harry l'entendit et se retourna, lui souriant. Draco mit un genou au sol et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Harry le tira à lui, faisant tomber Draco sur lui. Mais il ne se plaignit pas. Au lieu de ça, il fit un grand sourire au blond et tira la cape sur eux. Aussitôt, une impression de confort, de protection et de chaleur les entoura. 

« Utile, comme cadeau, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Harry en riant. Elle a été enchantée pour qu'on se sente bien...

- Oui, je le remarque, dit Draco, perché sur le brun. Et qui est le généreux donateur ?

- Sirius, dit simplement Harry. Mon parrain... »

Draco hocha simplement de la tête et se poussa, permettant à Harry de se redresser. Le brun s'assit en tailleur et attrapa un autre paquet. 

« Ça, ça doit être le cadeau de Remus... 

- Lupin ? demanda Draco. 

- Bien sûr ! répondit Harry. C'était un ami de mon père... Et le mien, par ce fait... »

Draco leva les mains en signe de neutralité et Harry rit légèrement. Alors, il s'intéressa au cadeau et le déballa avec précaution. Ce qu'ils découvrirent les laissèrent figés. Finalement, Harry eut un large sourire et hurla de joie. 

« Il y a pensé ! » cria-t-il en se levant d'un bon. 

     Il déroula la longue robe de duel et la plaqua contre son corps. Elle était ouverte sur le côté et faite d'une couleur argentée, de l'or bordant les bords. Une petite chaînette d'or également et pourvue de deux rubis à chaque bout servait de fermoir au torse et, pour plus de sécurité, une bande de tissu argenté avait été placée un peu plus haut pour être sûre que, si le bijoux cassait, la robe reste fermée. Harry sourit et l'ouvrit, l'enfilant au-dessus de son pyjama. Draco pouffa en voyant le jeune homme habillé d'une robe de duel argentée et d'un pyjama vert. 

« Ça irai mieux avec le reste de l'ensemble, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Draco. 

     Harry, tel un enfant surexcité, sauta sur le paquet et en sortit une fine chemise d'argent dont le col montait haut. Il découvrit avec ravissement les protèges poignet faits d'argent et la ceinture munie d'un fourreau pour baguette et d'un autre pour épée. Ensuite, il découvrit un pantalon moulant et de la même couleur que l'ensemble. Draco s'amusa à l'imaginer uniquement vêtu de ce pantalon. Quand il eut l'image ancrée dans sa tête, il se dit immédiatement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée tandis que son visage devenait soudainement rouge. 

« Faut que j'essaye ça ! » s'écria Harry, empoignant le reste du paquet pour aller dans sa chambre rapidement.

     Non sans un sourire, Draco le regarda sortir et, un peut gêné de son étourderie, courir vers la porte de la salle de bain et attendit. Harry revint, habillé de son cadeau, et Draco en eut le souffle coupé. En effet, le pantalon lui allait terriblement bien ! De drôles de colliers en cuire – que Draco soupçonnait d'être des protections – enserraient les jambes du brun, juste au-dessus du genou, tandis qu'un anneau d'or traversait sa tête. Draco déglutit péniblement, sentant son désir pour Harry monter considérablement. 

« Tu es sublime », laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Harry rougit mais eut un petit sourire heureux. Ses cheveux retombaient gracieusement sur son visage semblant lumineux, tout à coup. Draco en frissonna de la tête aux pieds. 

_« Désir de mes fesses,_ gronda Draco. 

_- Evite de penser à tes fesses, _sermonna conscience. 

_- Penses plutôt aux siennes ! _dirent toutes ses émotions réunies. 

_- Bande de pervers », _grogna Draco.

     Mais il devait admettre que ses émotions disaient vrai. Harry était terriblement sexy, dans cet ensemble. Il en tremblait presque, tentant de retenir une parole ou un acte qui le discriminerait aux yeux du brun naïf. 

« Draco ? demanda Harry. Ça va ? »

Le blond se secoua et sourit à Harry qui s'était rassis au pied du sapin, à côté de lui. 

« Très bien, dit-il. Je rêvassai... »

Harry eut l'air perplexe, mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, ce qui fit plaisir à Draco. Le brun se tourna alors vers les cadeaux restant. 

« Cette hotte vient des Weasley, dit-il en attrapant le lourd sac de cadeaux et en sortant un paquet moelleux recouvert d'un papier vert foncé. Je suppose qu'il s'agit du traditionnel pull de Madame Weasley... »

     Harry déballa le cadeau et Draco fut étonné de voir... un Pull ! Harry avait vu pile juste. Il vit son petit ami sourire d'un air amusé quand il déplia le vêtement pour découvrir un grand H sur le devant. Un rire lui échappa et il rangea le pull. Alors, il prit un second paquet ou une note était fixée. Il lut la petite carte et rit. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est marqué ? » demanda Draco, curieux. 

Harry sourit et reporta son attention sur le carton, lisant à haute voix :

« Voici pour toi un petit jeu moldus légèrement modifié dont j'ai fait l'acquisition lors d'une perquisition. J'espère qu'il t'amusera. Arthur Weasley. »

     Draco eut un air septique, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il déballa rapidement le cadeau et sourit en découvrant un canard en plastique. Il appuya dessus et, à l'étonnement des deux hommes, le canard se mit à trembler et, dans une série de 'coin-coin', l'objet se mit à courir partout dans l'appartement. Nougat, qui se pâmait sur le divan, se redressa d'un bond en feulant d'un air menaçant tandis que, à côté de lui, le Salfient sifflait de colère. Soudain, le reptile grossis de manière à atteindre les un mètre et, d'un coup sec, avala le canard en plastique dans un 'Gloups' sonore. Harry et Draco, subjugués, le regardèrent reprendre sa forme et se rendormir. 

« Il n'a pas aimé le cadeau, on dirait, s'exclama Harry, entraînant Draco dans son fou rire. 

- J'en ai pas l'impression », haleta le blond tout en essayant de se calmer. 

     Ils se calmèrent difficilement et, sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry déballa un autre cadeau. Il sourit en découvrant des miniatures de joueurs de Quidditch. 

« Charlie Weasley, commenta Harry d'un air amusé, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. De qui d'autre aurait pu venir ce cadeau ? »

Il rit un peu et posa précieusement les figurines de Quidditch sur le fauteuil près de lui. Doucement, il saisit une large boîte où il trouva un écritoire. Levant les yeux au ciel, il marmonna quelque chose sur les bureaucrates aux cheveux roux, permettant  à Draco d'identifier le destinateur : « Percy Weasley ». 

« C'est la troisième fois qu'il m'envoie le même cadeau..., expliqua Harry. Il doit penser que j'use les autres aussi vite que mes pantalons lorsque j'étais à l'école... »

     Draco rit et le regarda prendre avec curiosité une boîte. La déballant, il découvrit une statuette de grande qualité le représentant, en tenue de Quidditch, occupée à attraper le Vif d'Or. 

« Ginny, dit Harry en souriant avec plaisir. Elle a toujours été douée pour ce genre de choses. »

     Draco pensa que 'douée' ne définissait pas le talent de la jeune fille. Elle avait pris un soin étonnant pour représenter les traits du visage de Harry, de même que les mouvements de robe et les battements d'ailes du vif. C'était éblouissant. Les couleurs étaient vives et belles, prenant une sorte de douceur pour le visage pâle de Harry et un éclat incroyable pour ses grands yeux verts. Draco se promit de passer voir la rouquine, un de ces jours... Histoire de lui demander un double... 

     Harry, pendant son observation de la statuette, avait, précieusement, pris un paquet. Il était recouvert d'un papier élégant et blanc. Doucement, ému, il l'ouvrit et poussa un cri en découvrant... un album. Draco le regarda tourner la première page et retenir son souffle à la vue de la première image. Se penchant, Draco fut surpris de distinguer Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il faisait de grands signes à Harry d'un air joyeux. Le blond remarqua alors le ventre rond de Granger. Harry passa doucement l'index sur la jeune fille, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Et Draco se rendit compte qu'il était presque jaloux de cette photo. Harry ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Bon, d'accord ! Il lui manifestait de la tendresse, mais il y avait constamment cette barrière qu'il mettait entre eux. Comme pour se protéger... 

     Se secouant, Draco se rendit compte que Harry avait tourné la page. Une larme roulait sur sa joue tandis qu'il observait Sirius Black en compagnie de Remus Lupin. Et d'autres perles la suivirent quand il découvrit les visages de tous ses amis, dans tout le livre. Et enfin, à la dernière page, une note, brève, rédigée avec soin et délicatesse : 

Joyeux Noël à toi, Harry. 

Nous avons l'honneur de t'annoncer la naissance de Samantha Weasley, en ce 24 Décembre. En espérant avoir bien vite de tes Nouvelles, 

_Hermione et Ron Weasley._

     Harry laissa échapper un sanglot et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Tout doucement, Draco passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui. Harry continua de sangloter, mais serra Draco étroitement contre lui. Le blond commença à faire de petits mouvements circulaires dans le dos de Harry, pour le calmer. Le brun mit du temps à se calmer, et Draco resta silencieux tout le temps, lui murmurant des paroles douces. Quand enfin, Harry se calma, le temps avait passé et Draco mourrait de faim. Mais il n'en dit rien pour autant. 

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry. Je ne devrais pas me laisser aller comme ça... »

Draco soupira et le poussa de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. 

« Tu as tous les droits, Harry. C'est normal de pleurer en les revoyant ! Ça fait quoi ? Un an que tu ne les as plus revu... C'est normal... Ils sont comme... comme ta famille. Je ne vais pas dire que je comprends... Je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer l'absence de mon père... Mais je sais... Ne te retiens jamais de pleurer devant moi pour autant. Je serai là pour t'aider... »

Harry sourit et enfouit sa tête dans le pyjama de Draco. 

« Je sais, dit Harry. Maintenant, c'est toi, ma famille... »

******************

     Les jours passèrent lentement, ceux-ci devenant presque routiniers. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Draco qui trouvait cela rassurant et agréable. Le matin, il se réveillait, seul, comme toujours, Harry étant levé depuis un certain temps. Il allait se laver et regardait Harry travailler, l'aidant si le brun acceptait. Ensuite, ils déjeunaient, parlaient, riaient ensemble. Venait ensuite l'après-midi qu'ils passaient généralement chez eux, mais parfois à l'extérieur. Lors des sorties, Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder à gauche et à droite, cherchant une silhouette familière. Mais comme il n'y eut aucune apparition, il finit par se convaincre définitivement qu'il avait rêvé et cessa de s'inquiéter. Il profita librement de la compagnie de son 'Petit Gryffondor'. Leur rapprochement était visible, surtout du côté de Harry qui se révéla, mine de rien, possessif. Lorsqu'une jeune fille vint minauder devant le blond, Harry accrocha la taille de Draco pour venir se coller contre lui avec défi. Draco avait dû se retenir de hurler de satisfaction. Et ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, l'un contre l'autre. Harry avait serré très fort sa taille et appuyé sa tête contre ses côtes, légèrement penché en avant. 

     Après ce jour, Harry vint de plus en plus près de Draco, tenant parfois simplement sa main ou s'asseyant carrément sur ses genoux pour se blottir dans ses bras. Il arrivait aussi, pendant la nuit, que Harry se réveille en sursaut et regarde dans tout les sens. Alors, son regard se posait sur Draco et, sans attendre, Harry venait se coller à lui, le serrant étroitement. Draco savait qu'il ne devait rien dire, juste attendre que Harry soit rassuré. Alors, le brun s'endormait dans ses bras, paisible. Mais il arrivait qu'Harry panique complètement et qu'il s'accroche à lui avec désespoir en pleurant. Alors, Draco caressait son dos en lui chuchotant des paroles douces et réconfortantes... 

     Draco ne s'en plaignait pas. Il aimait se savoir utile à Harry et profitait de ses instants où il était le centre du monde et de l'équilibre de Harry. Leurs soirées étaient empreintes de tendresse et de douceur, les caresses et les baisers devenant de plus en plus osés et ardants. La veille du nouvel an, Draco était occupé à embrasser le torse dénudé de Harry quand il se redressa soudainement pour plonger son regard argenté dans les yeux verts de Harry. Le brun, légèrement surpris de cet arrêt soudain, poussa une plainte et regarda Draco avec envie. Le blond l'observa, sa main posée à plat sur le ventre d'Harry. 

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda soudainement Draco. 

Harry le regarda, légèrement surpris. Puis, il eut un sourire et embrassa doucement Draco avant de lui dire : 

« Oui..., répondit le brun. Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. Tu crois que je te laisserai vivre ici, sinon ? »

Draco rit légèrement. 

« Mon petit Gryffondor fait de l'humour, plaisanta-t-il. 

- Mon Grand Serpentard m'a contaminé, répliqua Harry.

- Ce surnom est nul à chier, sans vouloir t'offenser mon amour... 

- Ce n'est jamais que le cinquième que tu refuses », dit Harry d'un air boudeur. 

     Draco rit et embrassa Harry, sa main caressant le torse mince en dessous de lui. Harry haleta et obligea Draco à approfondir le baiser. Il déboutonna la chemise de Draco qu'il lui enleva rapidement. Alors, Draco eut la plus grande peur de sa vie. Là, sur son torse, accroché à l'un de ses tétons se trouvaient l'anneau des Premiers, ce qui permettait à Voldemort d'appeler ses plus fidèles soldats. Il déglutit en voyant Harry le regarder sous tous les angles et pria pour qu'il ne dise rien, qu'il ne le rejette pas. Harry sourit en voyant l'anneau et regarda Draco avec malice. 

« Sexy », souffla-t-il. 

Draco frissonna, heureux de ne pas avoir cette fichue marque noir, et quand Harry parcourut son torse blanc de sa langue, il laissa échapper un gémissement. Harry laissa échapper un rire, mais continua. 

     C'était devenu leur jeu préféré. Se toucher, se caresser, sans toute fois aller plus loin. Bien sûr, Draco se serait bien jeter sur Harry, mais il attendait que le brun soit sûr de le vouloir. Pire même, qu'il le lui demande. Mais Harry ne demandait pas. Il se contentait d'apprécier les touchers de Draco, lui rendant ses caresses avec douceur et un peu d'hésitation. Draco savait qu'il avait déjà eut des relations avec des femmes, mais pour ce qui était des hommes, non. Pourtant, il devinait dans ses craintes qu'Harry n'avait jamais été dans ce genre de situation, ce qui lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Il serait le premier, l'unique... Car il entendait bien le garder, bien entendu. 

     Au bout de quinze minutes, Draco dut forcer Harry à arrêter leur petit jeu. Il allait devenir fou à ce rythme et ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Le brun fit une moue enfantine tout à fait séduisante. 

« Je veux que tu continues de m'embrasser », avoua Harry, non sans prendre une légère teinte rosée. 

Draco rit et, se couchant sur Harry, murmura :

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Le Gryffondor ne sut répondre, Draco s'étant déjà activer à exaucer sa demande. 

******************

     Le nouvel an... Draco se doutait que Harry ferait quelque chose de spéciale pour ce jour et il ne fut pas déçu. Repas somptueux, tenue moldue correcte, visite chez des amis... La journée filait si vite que le blond ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il s'était levé. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de profiter des festivités était son inquiétude vis-à-vis d'Harry. La crainte qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, une crise ou pire. Mais il fit de son mieux pour se montrer joyeux et rendre Harry heureux. Au dîner, lorsqu'ils allèrent au restaurant, ils discutèrent longuement, Harry racontant ses aventures à Draco. Celui-ci était subjugué par tout ce qu'il avait fait. Oh, bien sûr, il savait qu'Harry avait été mêlé à tous les évènements de Poudlard, mais il ignorait l'histoire. Il écouta, posa des questions et en profita pour rendre Harry confus en lui caressant la main, en public. Le jeune homme rougit, mais ne lui fit aucune remarque. De toute façon, toute la ville devait déjà être au courant. 

     Ils rentrèrent chez eux vers vingt et une heures, heureux et un peu saouls. Harry aurait voulu rester plus tard, mais Draco avait insisté, s'inquiétant pour Harry. Il avait signalé à son petit ami qu'il avait beaucoup dépensé d'énergie durant la journée et que les risques étaient élevés. Renfrogné, Harry avait été forcé d'accepter et ils étaient rentrés. En marchant dans la rue, Harry attaqua Draco à coups de boules de neige et le blond n'eut d'autre choix que de se défendre. Ce fut gelés et trempés qu'ils arrivèrent chez eux. 

« Tu m'as tué, grogna Draco en enlevant son manteau dégoulinant de neige fondue. 

- Pauvre chou, répliqua Harry. Il ne supporte pas les batailles de boules de neiges. 

- Ce n'est jamais que la deuxième dans ma vie, commenta Draco. 

- Deuxième ? fit Harry, étonné. 

- Oui, répondit sérieusement Draco. Mon père trouvait que c'était une perte de temps... »

Harry eut l'air triste et ça dérangea Draco de lui avoir avoué ça. Il ne parlait que très peu de sa famille, si bien que Harry n'était même pas au courant de la mort de la mère de celui-ci. 

« Désolé, s'excusa Harry. Je ne voulais pas... Enfin, je ne voulais pas te rappeler un mauvais souvenir... »

Draco sourit tendrement et le serra contre lui, sa main caressant le creux du dos d'Harry. 

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit Draco. C'est moi qui aie débuté la conversation, après tout. »

Et il lui fit un grand sourire qui fit rire Harry. 

« Va prendre un bain, dit soudainement Harry, conscient du corps tremblant de Draco. Tu dois te réchauffer... 

- Je n'ai pas froid, tenta le blond. 

- C'est ça et moi, je suis le pape... 

- Qui ? » 

     Harry souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant rire le blond. Puis, doucement, il le poussa vers la salle de bain. Draco n'eut plus vraiment le choix et alla trouver refuge dans la pièce grise. Il ne mit pas longtemps à remplir la baignoire d'eau bien chaude et à se laisser glisser dedans, se relaxant. Soudain, la porte s'entrebâilla et la main de Harry déposa un pyjama pour Draco. Celui-ci sourit et se laissa de nouveau aller. Harry le connaissait bien mieux que ce qu'il ne croyait... 

     Draco préféra ne pas rester trop longtemps à savourer la paix que lui procurait l'eau chaude. Rapidement, il sortit de la baignoire et se sécha, regardant son anneau de premier. Harry l'avait trouvé sexy... Mais il paraissait horrible aux yeux de Draco. Cet anneaux avait été placé pour ne pas qu'il ait la marque... Tout comme pour les autres premiers. Ils étaient, ainsi, mieux protégés... Mais il y avait eut des fuites ! Et le monde de la magie avait été informé de ce changement. Draco espérait juste que Harry n'était pas au courant... Doucement, il détacha l'item et le contempla longuement dans sa main. Alors, avec rage, il le tordit et le jeta dans la poubelle. Si Harry insistait, il irait en acheter un autre... sans pouvoir maléfique, cette fois ! 

     Satisfait de cette libération, Draco enfila le pyjama de soie grise que Harry avait été cherché pour lui. Il laissa le tissu glisser sur sa peau en rêvassant et en imaginant qu'il s'agissait des doigts de son Harry. Son Harry... ça n'avait jamais été plus vrai ! 

     Mais ses pensées érotiques furent soudainement bloquées par un sentiment de peur inexplicable. Blême, Draco constata qu'il s'était mis à trembler, son cœur pulsant à grande vitesse. Levant les yeux, il regarda vers le salon. Et si Harry avait des problèmes ??? Non... C'était autre chose. Tout ses sens étaient en alerte, carillonnant, tentant de l'avertir. Effrayé, Draco s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand il entendit la sonnette retentir. Il figea, la main sur la poignée et entendit les pas de Harry dans le salon, s'approchant de la porte. Il le visualisa, marchant rapidement, un pyjama noir sur le dos. Il se le représenta souriant et curieux tandis qu'il ouvrait le montant de bois. Et cette simple image le bouleversa. Quel que soit la personne derrière la porte, elle pouvait faire du mal à Harry. Non, elle lui ferait du mal ! 

     Sans attendre, Draco ouvrit la porte. Pour voir Harry faire de même à l'entrée. Et tout son sang quitta son visage en La voyant. Ses cheveux brun doré répandus sur ses épaules, vêtue de manière moldue avec une jupe longue et noire et un pull élégant de la même couleur, Sept, ses yeux froids parcourant l'appartement rapidement, se tenait dans l'entrée. Sans le vouloir, Draco ne put retenir un cri, unique, qui fit sursauter Harry. 

« Sept !?! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et ses yeux myosotis scintillèrent de malveillance. Le cœur de Draco se serra. La soirée allait être longue... 

******************

« Bonjour, Draco », fit Sept en lui souriant sournoisement. 

Harry, toujours près de la porte, regardait à gauche et à droite d'un air confus. 

« Sept, fit Draco, la gorge nouée. Que fais-tu là ? »

La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé et rentra dans l'appartement, sans même regarder Harry. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, accordant un regard méprisant aux objets moldus. 

« Je suis venue voir pourquoi notre petit Dragon ne nous donnait aucune nouvelle... C'est qu'on se faisait du souci, vois-tu...

- Du souci ? fit Draco d'un air dédaigneux, jetant de petit coup d'œil à Harry qui fixait la scène d'un air vitreux. A d'autre... Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Sept eut un ricanement. 

« En premier lieu, je suis venue pour voir où en était ta mission... Et pourquoi tu tardais autant... »

Tournant sur elle-même, elle fit face à Harry, ses yeux le scannant de la tête aux pieds. 

« Mignon, dit-elle froidement. Est-ce celui que nous cherchons ? »

Draco, tendu, regarda Harry se tourner vers lui, une lueur d'interrogation dans ses deux émeraudes. Son visage était pâle et il semblait totalement perdu. 

« Non, répondit Draco. Ce n'est pas lui...

- Vraiment ? fit Sept, septique. Il lui ressemble pourtant... Mais bon, tu es le mieux placé, avec ce cher Blaise, pour savoir qui peut être Potter et qui ne le peut, n'est-ce pas... ? »

Harry tressaillit et regarda Draco, perdu. Le blond serra les poings, tentant de lui faire comprendre de ne poser aucune question, qu'il y répondrait plus tard. Quand Sept serait partie... ou morte...

« Cependant, je m'interroge... S'il n'est pas Potter, pourquoi restes-tu ici ? »

Le silence régna. Draco refusait de répondre et fixait Sept avec colère. 

_Dégage, _pensait-il. _Casse-toi avant de dire quelque chose d'irréparable entre lui et moi ! Va-t-en !_

Mais Sept ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Elle s'approcha de Harry et le détailla une fois de plus. 

« Beau mec, fit-elle avec perversité, Draco se hérissant. Un nouveau joujou, je suppose... Avec un cul pareil, tu dois bien t'amuser, non ? 

- Ça suffit Sept, cria Draco qui ne voulait pas que Harry entende ça. 

- Allons, Draco... Ne t'énerve pas... il faut bien que ton pantin soit informé que tu n'es là que pour une chose... Histoire de lui éviter de faux espoirs... N'est-ce pas ? »

Draco serra les poings encore plus, souhaitant avoir sa baguette. Elle allait lui payer ça !! 

« Tu ne dis rien, s'exclama Sept en se tournant vers lui. Merlin, que tu as l'air en colère... Aurais-je dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? »

Elle rit et Draco vit Harry se reculer, comme si le rire de la jeune femme lui faisait mal. 

« Ça **_suffit_**, cria Draco, hors de lui. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores Sept ! 

- Ce que j'ignore, Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ignore ? J'ignore peut-être que tu es en mission ? Que tu es chargé, tout comme moi, de retrouver monsieur Potter et de l'amener à notre quartier général ? Ou que tu es censé tuer ce moldus ? 

- Non ! cria Draco, désespéré. Tais-toi ! »

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. 

« J'ignore peut-être qu'en tant que Serviteur du Maître et en plus de ça, l'un des 'Premiers', tu es censé exécuté les ordres à la lettres sans perdre ton temps avec de simples petites limaces sans importance ? Bordel, Draco, tire ton coup et comptes toi en ! A moins que... il n'y ait quelque chose de plus qu'une simple histoire de sexe là-dessous... ? »

Elle plongea ses yeux myosotis dans les onyx de Draco et eut un mouvement de recule. 

« Merlin, serait-ce possible ? ricana-t-elle. Draco Malfoy, le fier, l'intelligent et fort Draco Malfoy serait-il amoureux ? »

Elle éclata de rire, de nouveau. Draco n'osait pas regarder Harry et se concentrait sur la jeune femme, comme si la faire taire pourrait effacer tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais c'était trop tard ! Elle avait tout dit. Toute la vérité. Draco trembla et, coupant l'euphorie de sa 'camarade', cria : 

« CASSES-TOI !! »

Sept sursauta de surprise et planta son regard dans celui de Draco. Mais celui-ci n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien. En deux enjambées, il fut sur elle. 

« Va-t-en et ne reviens pas, Sept ! Tu m'entends ? Casse-toi !! » 

Il la saisit par le bras et ouvrit brusquement la porte, la poussant dans le couloir. Sept percuta le mur et se laissa tomber à terre. Mais elle leva un regard de défis et non de terreur. 

« Si dans trois jours tu n'es pas de retour au QG, tu seras considéré comme un dissident, Draco. Et je me ferai un plaisir de venir faire joujou avec ton petit favori... »

Draco claqua la porte pour ne plus l'entendre rire. 

******************

     Le silence régnait dans la pièce, pesant. Appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, Draco soupira, se sentant épuisé et désespéré. Qu'allait dire Harry ? Quelle serait sa réaction ?? Craintif, il se retourna... pour recevoir le plus gros coup de poing qu'il n'ait jamais eu de sa vie ! Il flancha légèrement et s'appuya contre la porte, une main posée sur sa joue douloureuse. Devant lui, Harry semblait être en proie à une furie incontrôlable. 

« Vas-t-en, gronda-t-il. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! VAS-T-EN ! »

Draco tressaillit en entendant le cri de Harry. Harry qui le regardait en pleurant mais dont les émeraudes brillaient de colère. Harry qui venait d'apprendre une vérité que Draco aurait aimé lui cacher... 

« Harry, dit-il doucement. Je... 

- Tu rien ! coupa Harry d'un ton tranchant. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je ne veux rien savoir de toi, Malfoy. Plus rien ! Je veux juste que tu partes et que tu disparaisses ! Laisse-moi !

- Non, dit Draco avec autorité en se redressant. Nous devons parler... !

- Mais parler de quoi ? s'emporta Harry. Du fait que tu es un mangemort ? Pire, un 'Premier' !! Du fait que tu es venu ici pour me tuer !! Mais dis-moi, Malfoy, tu comptais me le dire quand ? Avant ou après m'avoir baiser ? »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et gifla Harry. Celui-ci reçut le coup sans même bouger la tête. 

« Ne redis jamais ça, Potter ! cria Draco. Je t'aime, espèce de tête de bûche ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai fais ça juste parce que je te désire ? Je peux me taper qui je veux, quand je veux, mais c'est comme ça, je t'aime !! Quel est le problème avec ces mots, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ces simples lettres ?? JE T'AIME !! Je dois te le chanter, peut-être ? Tu ne veux pas que je porte un écriteau et fasse du french cancan, juste pour t'aider à comprendre ? J'emmerde Voldemort et ces plans ! J'emmerde mon père et son sang ! Il n'y a que toi, qui comptes ! 

- Drôle de façon de me le montrer, s'exclama Harry. 

- Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ? cria Draco, à bout de nerf devant l'entêtement d'Harry. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire ? Qu'aurais-tu fait, toi ? 

- Je ne serai pas devenu mangemort ! répliqua Harry avec dégoût.  

- Si tu crois que je le suis devenu par pur plaisir... 

- Je t'en prie, évites-moi le coup du 'on m'a obligé'. Je ne te pardonnerai pas un autre mensonge... »

De nouveau, le silence. Ils étaient tout les deux fatigués par les évènements, Harry peut-être plus avec la journée épuisante qu'ils avaient eue. 

« Harry, dit Draco, soufflant le nom tant aimé. Je te jure que... Je ne voulais pas... Enfin, si, au début, j'étais le pour te ramener... Mais... Je ne le veux plus. Je te le jure, Harry. Sur ma vie, sur mon honneur, sur tout ce que tu veux... Je te jure que je ne voulais pas te livrer et encore moins te tuer... Je t'en prie, crois-moi... »

Il avait dit ça dans un simple murmure, presque comme une supplication... Un Malfoy suppliant... On ne l'avait jamais vu, dans la famille... 

« J'aimerai tant de croire, souffla Harry.

- Alors crois-moi, supplia Draco. Je te dis la vérité, Harry ! Je te le jure... 

- Je ne savais pas que les mangemorts avaient une parole... »

Draco se mordit la langue. Ce n'était pas une insulte, mais un simple teste qu'Harry lui donnait. Draco hésita. Que répondre à ça ?? 

_N'importe quoi, mais ne reste pas silencieux !_

« Je ne suis plus un mangemort, Harry, dit-il doucement. Plus maintenant... »

     Le brun resta silencieux. Il semblait si confus que Draco en avait mal. Ses yeux verts remplis de larmes cherchaient un appui, quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se décider entre pardonner ou châtier. Draco décida de lui parler, tout simplement. 

« Je sais que c'est dure à croire. Mais y a-t-il un seul instant où j'ai semblé jouer ? Je suis sincère, Harry. Peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie, mais je suis sincère. Je n'ai jamais aimé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui... 

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu m'as déjà posé cette question, fit remarquer Draco. 

- A ce moment-là, je ne te prenais pas pour un mangemort, cingla Harry. 

- Vraiment ? demanda Draco. Ne l'as-tu jamais soupçonné ? »

Harry resta silencieux, hésitant. Il semblait vraiment désespéré. 

« Si, souffla-t-il. Je l'ai soupçonné. En fait, j'en étais persuadé avant... Mais tu es venu... et tu as été si tendre... Comment aurais-je pu croire qu'une telle douceur me venait d'un homme qui tuait des gens pour ce qu'ils étaient... ?

- En croyant en mon amour... Merlin, que c'est stupide, comme réponse... Cependant, je ne vois pas quoi te dire d'autre... Je pourrai te dire que je t'aime, encore et encore... Mais à quoi bon, si tu ne crois déjà pas ça... Il ne me reste qu'à courir à Azkaban pour te montrer ma bonne foi... Rien ne me paraîtrait plus horrible que de vivre sans toi, de toute manière... »

     De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Harry tandis que ses yeux sondaient ceux de Draco. Celui-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les larmes de Harry et n'avait plus qu'une envie, le serrer, le plus fort possible, dans ses bras. Mais alors qu'il esquissait un pas, le Salfient se dressa soudainement, gueule ouverte pour protéger Harry. Les deux hommes regardèrent le reptile avec une certaine surprise. Le regard de Harry se voila. Draco le regarda détourner les yeux et, avec une lenteur qui le fit encore plus souffrir, s'éloigner pour aller dans le salon où il s'étendit dans le divan. Toujours face au serpent, Draco regarda l'animal reprendre sa forme originelle et s'éloigner lentement. Il n'osa bouger tout de suite, conscient qu'il avait dit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour convaincre Harry. Qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment ajouter plus... Mais son cœur refusa de s'avouer vaincu. Il était amoureux, autant poursuivre l'être aimé jusqu'à la fin... 

_T'as que ça à faire, de toute façon... T'as été viré des mangemorts..., _le nargua sa conscience. 

_Rien à foutre...,_ répliqua Draco. 

_Non, c'est vrai que tu préfères foutre autre chose...,_ lui dit sa conscience de manière suggestive. 

_Draco ! Arrête de parler avec toi-même, tu veux ?? Va t'occuper de lui !_

Et Draco préféra obéir à son cœur... 

     Marchant doucement, il fit le tour du divan et tomba sur une vision qui lui serra le cœur. Blotti dans les coussins, Harry avait enterré son visage dans la peluche en forme de fouine que Draco lui avait offerte et la serrait très fort contre lui. Il s'agenouilla doucement au pied devant le jeune homme et, délicatement, releva sa tête. D'autres larmes avaient coulé sur le visage d'Harry et Draco se dit qu'il ne devait pas se méfier tant que ça de lui, s'il osait se montrer faible... 

« Hier, je t'ai demandé si tu me faisais confiance, Harry... Tu te souviens ? »

Le jeune homme hocha simplement de la tête. 

« Je sais que ce n'est plus le cas... Non, ne dis rien, dit précipitamment Draco en posant son doigt sur la bouche de Harry. Mais je t'en prie, Harry... Ne m'oblige pas à te quitter... Je... Je ne saurai pas supporter ça... »

Draco avait baissé les yeux en prononçant ses mots... Que c'était dure de dire ses sentiments... ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et redressa la tête. Il fallait le dire, après tout, ce n'était jamais qu'une phrase qu'il avait juré de ne jamais prononcer... 

« Je t'appartiens, dit-il difficilement, un sanglot dans la voix. Cela peut paraître insignifiant... Mais c'est ce que je ressens... Peu m'importe les mangemorts. Peu m'importe Voldemort et ses idéaux. Je te suivrai. Même si tu décidais de faire exploser Gringotts, de lancer une révolution dans le monde de la magie, je te suivrai. Je me répète et je le sais. Mais je t'aime. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus vrai et de plus sincère que ça... »

     Harry l'avait écouté, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Et son étonnement devint de l'ébahissement quand une larme roula sur la joue de Draco. Un Malfoy pleurant. Plus inédit encore ! Draco Malfoy ! Mais le blond ne chercha pas à cacher sa détresse. Et encore moins la seconde perle descendant sur sa seconde joue. Tandis qu'elle tombait, il baissa la tête pour la regarder s'écraser à terre, mais aussi parce qu'il se sentait comme écrasé par tout son désespoir. Harry ne lui pardonnerait pas ce qu'il avait été. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. C'était terminé alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas pu profiter l'un de l'autre... Sa peine grandit et s'ouvrit comme une fleur un matin d'été mais il trouva le courage de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de Harry. 

     Il n'eut pas le temps de parler, ni de bien voir le visage d'Harry. Il s'aperçut juste que la fouine en peluche passa à coté de lui, balancée par Harry, et que celui-ci, moitié à terre, moitié sur le divan, avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer très fort. Draco haleta, surpris. Il sentit tout le corps d'Harry trembler contre lui. Hésitant, Draco passa ses propres bras autour de la taille de Harry et décida de savourer l'étreinte, comme si c'était la dernière. Mais, trop rapidement à son goût, Harry s'arracha de ses bras. Ce ne fut pourtant que pour descendre et, à genoux près de Draco, embrasser le blond de manière plus confortable. Le jeune homme en fut profondément surpris, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce genre de réactions. Il savoura les lèvres de son aimé, suivit de sa langue, tout comme l'étreinte. Un dernier baiser avant l'ultime séparation qui le détruirait à jamais... Et en effet, bien vite, Harry rompit le contact pour planter son regard dans celui de Draco. Et celui-ci reçut un grand choc lorsqu'il vit la tendresse dans le regard du brun et que celui-ci, posant sa main sur sa joue, murmura :

« Je te pardonne... »

     Draco oublia de respirer. Les yeux écarquillés, il dévisagea Harry et, prit de passion, le serra soudainement contre lui, comme si, maintenant qu'il lui avait pardonné, Harry allait s'envoler. Mais le brun ne disparut pas et ses mains caressaient le dos de Draco pour le calmer. Puis, le forçant à le libérer, Harry s'écarta légèrement pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses lèvres. Draco répondit avec une ardeur qui laissa le jeune homme au bord du vertige. Le blond voulait tout, soudainement. Il voulait la peau d'Harry contre la sienne, il voulait les gémissements d'Harry et ses yeux brillant de désir. Il voulait Harry tout entier et le dévorait presque. Ses mains avaient glissé sous le haut de pyjama de son 'Petit Gryffondor' et caressaient, grattaient légèrement pour en revenir à de simples frôlements. Contre lui, Harry haletait doucement, son cœur battant la chamade. 

     Leurs corps s'embrasèrent soudainement. Toute la rage qu'ils avaient libérée les avait rendu fous de désir de l'autre, de cette envie de sentir l'amour de la personne aimée de façon plus intime et plus complète que jamais. Les hauts de pyjamas s'envolèrent tandis qu'ils se relevaient péniblement leurs lèvres ne se quittant que le temps de reprendre leur souffle pour de nouveau se retrouver. Leurs sangs bouillaient, chauffés par les mains tendres de l'autre et par les gémissements qu'ils s'arrachaient. La confusion les entourait, la certitude les représentait. Leur confiance l'un dans l'autre était bel et bien là, malgré la dispute, malgré les anciens doutes. 

     Draco savourait toutes ses caresses, tous ses baisers, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'Harry et lui n'étaient plus dans le salon mais dans la chambre rouge. Ce fut quand Harry ferma la porte de sa chambre qu'il reprit conscience et s'aperçut de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et du torse de Harry plaqué contre le sien. Il commença à ralentir le rythme de sa langue et de ses mains, apaisant Harry pour lui donner une chance de s'arrêter, de reculer. Mais le brun ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir s'arrêter. Au contraire, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, tirant Draco avec lui. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et, se séparant à regret des lèvres d'Harry, enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de celui-ci, lui soufflant des paroles douces et calmantes. 

« Harry, dit-il enfin. Es-tu... sûr ? »

     Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé qu'il était à reprendre les lèvres de Draco et à introduire sa langue dans sa bouche avec une volupté qui donna le vertige à Draco. Les mains d'Harry continuaient leur caresse dans le dos de Draco, le faisant frissonner et rendant le blond fou de désir. Alors, subitement, Harry s'écarta de Draco et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Il remonta jusqu'à l'oreille, laissant une traînée chaude et humide et murmura : 

« Je t'aime... et je te veux ! »

     Cette déclaration mit la raison de Draco complètement hors service et finit de lui faire perdre la tête. Harry cria de surprise lorsque, déchaîné, Draco reprit possession de ses lèvres et que ses mains glissèrent sur sa peau avec une douceur presque féline. Les gémissements de plaisir furent suivis d'une respiration empressée et précipitée, les lèvres se touchant avec ardeur. Harry écarta les jambes pour que Draco soit mieux placé sur lui, ce qui eut pour effet d'amener le désir de Draco à son paroxysme. Le blond se frotta contre Harry qui poussa un cri de plaisir et d'envie. Alors, il entreprit d'enlever le pantalon de Draco avec une précipitation étonnante pour un homme qui craignait autant l'instant où ils seraient unis. Mais seul le désir du contact total de leur deux corps animait ses pensées et ses gestes, tout comme Draco qui, une fois débarrassé du vêtement gênant, s'évertua à dévêtir Harry. Quand enfin il y parvint, il en profita pour contempler le corps offert. La beauté d'Harry le subjugua et c'est en répétant combien il l'aimait, comme une litanie, qu'il entreprit de caresser puis d'embrasser chaque parcelle du corps aimé. 

     Harry avait enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco et ses gémissements répondaient à chaque touché, chaque caresse. Il s'abandonnait aux bras de Draco dont l'ardeur se transforma en une passion folle et incontrôlable, chaque parcelle de son corps désirant Harry. Le brun se cramponna à Draco quand celui-ci le toucha plus intimant, le faisant chavirer dans un monde vertigineux où seul le visage, le corps et les actes de Draco étaient importants. La chambre rouge s'effaça et ne laissa place qu'au blond et à la bulle d'amour où leur désir et leur amour s'unissaient et leur faisaient perdre la tête. Harry entreprit de rendre ses caresses à Draco, ses mains s'aventurant sur le bas-ventre du blond qui tressaillit en poussant un cri soudain de plaisir. Et toujours, il répétait les mêmes mots à Harry, empreint d'une telle vérité qu'ils semblaient presque palpables au jeune homme. 

« Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime... »

Et Harry répondait toujours, accroché à son partenaire, attendant le moment où ils seraient unis avec envie mais appréhension. 

     Le temps s'était arrêté tandis que chacun découvrait les points sensibles de l'autre et en profitait pour lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible, sans toute fois s'aventurer trop loin, voulant à tout prix que cela dure, encore et encore. Mais Draco en voulait plus et il ne tarda pas à enfouir sa tête entre les jambes d'Harry, sa langue s'évertuant à faire hurler le brun. Et ce fut avec des cris qu'Harry répondit au contact, appréciant visiblement l'idée. Draco l'amena au bord de la jouissance puis le quitta. Il ne voulait pas que Harry parte sans lui. Il voulait que cet acte soit fait lors de leur union, ensemble... Il se tortilla pour aller reprendre les lèvres et la langue de Harry qui lui montra combien il avait apprécié ce qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors, enfin, il obligea Draco à s'écarter de lui pour lui souffler :

« S'il te plait Draco... Je ne peux plus attendre... »

     L'autorisation était donnée, le moment venu. Avec une douceur presque torturante tant elle était plaisante, Draco entreprit de préparer Harry à son arrivée, le brun grimaçant à l'intrusion des doigts de Draco, puis commençant tout doucement à se relaxer et à apprécier, le blond glissant un oreiller sous les hanches du brun avec son autre main. Quand les gémissements d'Harry devinrent plus insistants et que ses hanches se mirent à se mouvoir, Draco enleva ses doigts, au grand déplaisir d'Harry qui ouvrit alors les yeux. Les émeraudes plongèrent dans les deux prunelles d'acier qui le contemplaient avec passion et lui donnèrent, par leur éclat, leur accord pour l'acte qui allait suivre. Alors, lentement, Draco entra en Harry. Celui-ci cria de douleur et se cramponna à Draco, pleurant. Le blond cessa de bouger tout de suite, essoufflé, mais débordant pourtant d'une énergie incroyable. Il caressa le front moite d'Harry avec l'une de ses mains tandis que la deuxième s'emparait du sexe du brun pour se lancer dans un mouvement de va-et-vient qui, doucement, ramenèrent Harry dans le plaisir. Alors, Draco s'enfonça totalement en Harry qui, cette fois, ne protesta pas mais fit une légère grimace. 

     Ils restèrent immobiles un cours instant, peut-être celui de deux, voir trois battements de cœur, fixant l'autre dans les yeux, leur deux corps unis, autant que leur âme. Alors Harry noua ses jambes à la taille de Draco et ce simple geste les fit gémir ensemble. Ils se lancèrent dans un mouvement synchronisé où leurs lèvres et leurs mains continuaient leur jeu de caresses et où leurs voix s'élevaient en un flot de paroles incohérentes. Le plaisir de l'un augmentait celui de l'autre et aucun des deux ne remarquèrent l'étrange petite lumière grise sortant de Draco pour entrer en Harry, une seconde, rouge, allant du brun au blond. Leur corps frémirent un instant puis ils crièrent le nom de l'autre dans un ultime moment de jouissance. 

     Draco s'effondra sur Harry, son visage allant se nicher dans son cou qu'il embrassa tendrement. Il s'écarta d'Harry pour pouvoir regarder ses yeux et lui fit un sourire tendre, aimant. Essoufflés et épuisés, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, mais de manière plus tendre et plus douce. Draco roula sur le côté, sans toute fois lâcher Harry et, à force de contorsions, parvint à rabattre la couverture sur eux. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'admiraient comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois, les mains d'Harry passant rêveusement sur le torse blanc et musclé de Draco tandis que celles du blond jouaient avec les mèches perlée de transpiration d'Harry. Celui-ci sourit et vint se nicher contre le blond, dans une envie de proximité et de tendresse. 

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ? » demanda courageusement Draco.

Harry garda le silence un instant, puis murmura :

« On fait tous des erreurs... Devenir mangemort en est une... et de taille. Mais ne pas écouter son cœur... C'est un crime que je n'aurai pas pu faire... »

Draco sourit en caressant le dos d'Harry. 

« Sage décision, grogna-t-il. Ecoute-le toujours... Surtout s'il te dit de me pardonner... »

     Harry rit légèrement mais de manière fatiguée. Doucement, Draco détacha les bras du brun et, sous le regard perplexe de son aimé, se leva pour aller éteindre les lampes dans le salon et verrouiller la porte. Quand il revint, il fut pris d'assaut par Harry qui lui fit comprendre clairement qu'il ne pourrait plus quitter la chambre avant son autorisation en le serrant très fort contre lui. 

« Je t'aime, dit Harry. 

- Je veux, oui, dit Draco. Tu m'adores ! »

Harry rit de nouveau et s'appuya contre Draco. 

« Tu ne me quitteras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. 

- Jamais, répondit sérieusement Draco. Jamais... »

Et ils s'endormirent, serré l'un contre l'autre. 

###################################################################

Et me revoilà !! (Qui a dit 'oh, non... ??') Une fois de plus, je vous ai fait attendre une semaine de plus et j'en suis désolée. J'ai été surchargée de travail et dans l'impossibilité d'écrire !! Mais me revoilà ! Le problème c'est que, ce jeudi 4 décembre, j'entre en examen... J'espère avoir le temps d'écrire, en tout cas, je fais tout pour !! (Ce que c'est dure) 

Je vous avertit tout de suite, moi, je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Bien sûr, j'apprécie ce qu'il s'y passe, mais j'ai le sentiment d'être allée trop vite... en outre, l'intervention de Sept passe secondaire à cause des évènements suivant son apparition et j'en suis particulièrement mécontente, vu que cette venue est vraiment, vraiment... capitale pour la suite. Ne l'oubliez surtout pas !! Le prochain chapitre s'appelle... Vérité – seconde partie ! Ct difficile à deviner, hein ? mdr ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, en espérant que la scène finale entre Harry et Draco vous a plu. Soyez indulgent, c'est la première fois que j'en écris une. 

En fait, maintenant que je lis la fin... C NUUULLLL... BOUHOUHOUUU !! Je vais me pendre !! C trop horrible !! 

Vient maintenant les RAR... Ils sont assez... spéciaux, comme vous le verrez sûrement ! ^^ 

**RAR du chapitre 11 :**

**Clem : **Mes globules blancs n'étaient pas assez fort ! G du aller chez le médecin et maintenant, ils sont aidé par du sirop et deux autres médicaments. Je le sais que Draco est à toi, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'oublie pas et je te le rendrai en bonne état ! promis ! ^^ Oui, il y a une suite de prévue, mais je ne révèlerai rien de mes projets ! Motus et bouche cousue !! Quand au nombre de chap de cette partie, je ne sais pas... Je crois qu'il en reste une dizaine, sans plus... En tout cas, la fin ne saurai trop tarder. Il reste des évènements majeur à inclure, mais bon, chuut ! Pour f et mésa, elle est en cours d'écriture et fait actuellement 22 pages ! Patience !! ^^ 

**Misslulu : **Si tu as aimé le chap 11 pour son 'moment tant attendu', je me demande ce que tu vas penser de ce numéro 13... ^___^ Je suis contente que le 11 t'ai plu. C'est également un chapitre que j'affectionne beaucoup ! 

**Phénix20 : **Merci, c'est gentil ! ^^ 

**Gothiquegirl : **Merci ! la suite est là, comme tu peux le voir ! ^^ 

**Jenali : **Auteuse préférée ? Mhmm... ça fait vraiment trop plaisir à lire, ce genre de chose ! *___* mercii ! Bien sûr, chacun de mes actes ont une raison d'être... En fait, j'avoue que j'adore jouer avec les détails insignifiants qui doivent prendre une ampleur considérable avec le temps... Niark niark niark niark... Mais je n'en dit pas plus ! ^^ Merci pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil ! 

**Hedwige : **Tu en sais maintenant plus que tout autre personne sur cette histoire... Et tu sais qui est le IL... Mais bon, je ne m'étendrai pas plus sur ce sujet... Maintenant, à toi de me dire si le 13 est meilleur que le 12 ! lol ! et le 12 que le 11... Moi, de toute façon, j'ai toujours un avis très négatif sur mes chapitres... Enfin, je file ! Je ne réponds pas au reste de ta review, je l'ai déjà fait en direct ! ^^ 

**Tolkiane : **Loll ! Merci, c'est très gentil ! ^^ 

**Celine.s : **Mais la suite vient tout les samedis, ma chère ! Sauf si je suis surchargée de travail (école de mes...) Voui, elle est gentille, flo007. Merci de me faire de la pub, c'est très gentil ! ^^ 

**Lululle : **Que dire, si ce n'est merci pour tout tes compliments ! C'est vraiment très flatteur, surtout compte tenu du fait que j'aime beaucoup tes fics et ta manière d'écrire ! Merci ! ^^ 

**Saaeliel : **Bonjour ! Je vais mieux, maintenant, bien que fatiguer à cause de ma journée de fête traditionnelle belge de la veille (Aaah, les bons moments de beuveries entre amis... ça aurai été parfait si on ne m'avait pas vider une bouteille d'une mixture verte bizarre sur la tête...) Des demandes en mariages ?? Te plains pas, moi, on m'évite comme la peste ! loll ! Moi, je suis dans la cuisine et je suis tjs en pyjama... En fait, je vais passer la journée comme ça... ^^ Le plaisir d'être en week-end ! Moi aussi, j'adore le nougat ! J'en mangerai des tonnes, si je ne devais pas veiller sur le contenu de mon portefeuille... Merci pour tes encouragements ! ^^  Bisous ! 

**Enyo85 : **Pour la réaction de Harry, je pense que ce chapitre t'apporte une réponse... J'espère que tu l'auras aimée ! ^^ Merci pour tes compliments, c'est gentil ^^ Bisous

**Pallas-via-Caeser : **Bonjour! Qu'elle difficulté j'ai rencontré pour faire admettre ton nom à mon ordi! Mais bon, maintenant, c'est fait et il n'a pas le choix ! Pour la fic d'Aidan Lynch, je suis dans le regret de te dire qu'elle a été traduite par JessHDH ! C'est l'une de mes fics préférées et elle devrait normalement être dans mes favoris dans sa version française, donc 'pensées inconcevables'. J'espère que tu n'en seras pas trop triste ! Mon idée de la chambre rouge ne venait pas de UT, mais c'est vrai que ça y fait pensée... Bien vu ! ^^ En fait, j'essaye de donner à Draco un comportement le plus froid possible, mais je n'y arrive pas trop, car Harry, tel que je le vois dans cette fic, demande beaucoup d'affection et le blond est donc obligé de s'y plié... Le fait que tu perçoive Dray comme Scyllas Tantale (j'ai également lu 'Le Secret de ma mère' que j'ai beaucoup aimé) est pour moi un compliment d'une grande importance. Merci, donc ! ^^ Harry est malade depuis la fin de son combat avec Voldie, mais je n'en dirai pas plus, sous peine de révélé une chose trop importante... Il a de rares échanges avec Sirius, mais tout sera expliqué plus en détail après... Je ne sais pas dans quel chapitre, mais ça sera expliqué. Sinon, il envoies de cadeaux aux grandes occasions tel que Noël, anniversaire etc... Il avait quitté Poudlard bien avant, vu qu'il avait dans les 18 ans lorsqu'il a tué Voldie ! Dumbledore a effectué de nombreuses recherches, comme il le sera expliqué plus tard, mais l'acharnement d'Harry à ne pas être retrouvé les a rendues veines. Ils ne le croient pas mort, grâce à ses rarissimes manifestations, mais le monde de la magie commence à ne plus croire en lui. Comme tu as pu le constater, non seulement Dray est encore ennuyé par ses émotions à de nombreuses reprises, mais en plus, elles prennent un malin plaisir à le contredire. J'estime que c'est une partie importante de l'histoire, montrant clairement que Dray se bat avec lui-même pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire dans une situation qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible (ses sentiments pour Harry et tout ce qui en découle). Du sang ?? Vous êtes tous obnubilé par ça, ou quoi ? lol !! Qui sait... Nous verrons bien dans les prochains chap... Il va y avoir du mouvement, sans aucun doute ! ^^ Pour l'instant, on les suis dans leur petite vie, mais Sept a jeté un trouble qui va prendre de l'ampleur plus tard... J'aime ton idée de Lucius débarquant, ça m'a fait bien rire, mais j'en parlerai dans mes réponses aux reviews du chap 12 ^^ J'aime jouer avec les sentiments des personnages et c'est pour ça que j'insiste bien là dessus ! Merci pour ta review que j'aime beaucoup ! Elle est vraiment complète et on voit que tu lis attentivement ! ^^ 

**Marion-moune : **Salut toi ! Mais nan, t'es pas une cruche, voyons ! Quelle idée de penser cela ! Sinon, je suis contente que mes histoires te plaisent ! Zibous ! 

**Clau : **Que dire si ce n'est que je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise autant ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! 

**Bubblejoyce : **Salut toi !! Mais non, tu n'es pas fatigante ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente de recevoir une de tes reviews !! Pas de gilet par-compliments ? Flûte alors ! Que vais-je devenir ?? lol ! Le fameux IL... C'est pour le chapitre prochain ! Comment ça, c'est de la torture de dire ça ?? (air angélique) Pour l'université, en fait, je ne suis toujours pas sûre... Je jugerai le moment venu ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! bisous ! 

**Flo007 : **Je suis allée lire ta fic, et il me semble t'avoir laissée une review, non ? Je suis un peu confuse aujourd'hui, mes pensées ne s'emboîte pas convenablement... Ce qui est vraiment désagréable... Merci bcp pour ta review et pour tes compliments ! ^^ 

**Pomme : **Bonjour ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire t'es plue et que tu prennes le temps de reviewer. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, en fait, j'ai la correction des mes chapitres précédents, mais... J'avoue, je suis trop fainéante que pour prendre le temps de les remplacer... (rougis de confusion) Mais bon, dés que je le pourrais, je les remplacerai... C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de fautes et j'en suis consciente ! ^^ Pour la maladie, je suis désolée d'avoir à avouer que je ne m'y connais pas très bien dans tt ça... Cependant... Arf, ça m'ennuie de révélé ça si tôt... ça va te gâcher la surprise, ainsi qu'au personne qui viendront mettre leur nez ici... Mais bon, soit, je le dis. Harry, en vérité, n'est pas malade de façon... normale. Son problème vient d'ailleurs et a une cause magique. Cependant, les moldus ne peuvent voir ce problème et ont donc mal interprété sa maladie... Voilà, je n'en révèle pas trop... Beaucoup, mais pas trop (fière d'elle – je sais, je me contente de peu... ^^; ) Non, personne ne m'avait jamais fait cette remarque, mais c'est bien que tu me la fasse ! ça me poussera, la prochaine fois, à me renseigner plus en détail ! ^^ Je suis désolée pour cette erreur, mais je ne suis pas très... renseignée pour ce qui est des maladies, etc... Je ne suis moi-même jamais malade ! ^^ Merci en tout cas d'être passé, c'est très gentil ^^ 

**Elava : **Saluut ! Voui, ça va, bien mieux, en tout cas ! et toi ? J'adore lire des fics, même si je n'ai guère le temps avec tte les miennes... Moi, je laisse des reviews aux fics que je suis sûre de vouloir continuer ! Celle qui ont le chic de capter mon attention dés le premier paragraphes... (à la première ligne, je n'en ai pas encore trouver...) Tu es du genre sadique, dis-moi ! loll ! Mais tu n'es pas la première que je rencontre... et j'en suis une aussi ! mdr ! C'est vrai que je transforme Draco en chochotte... Il n'est plus aussi méchant qu'avant, mais je vais changer ça dans les chapitre à venir... Tu verras ! ^^ Comme tu l'as remarqué, Dray reçoit de grandes nouvelles des mangemorts et autre... Et les prochains chap promettent d'être mouvementé ! V ay avoir des ennuis, ça, c'est sûr ! ^^ Allez, je file ! et non, je n'ai pas eu mal à la tête en lisant ta review ! Elle était très bien ! ^^  Merci ! 

**Caroline Black : **Je te remercie pour tes compliments, c'est vraiment très gentil et ça fait tjs plaisir à entendre ! ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements, ça l'a donné l'envie de faire le chap 12. Maintenant, ma maladie de dépression est plus faible et mon optimisme gagne du terrain ! ^^ Bisous. 

**Lunenoire : **Oui, ça m'a fait bcp de bien, de pouvoir me reposer... J'aimerai bien  pourvoir le refaire... Mais bon, j'ai du travail (soupir) 

**Chen : **Bonjour ma chérie !!! Non, je ne connais pas les deux hutoises que tu as citée, dsl ! Je suis dsl, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire une longue réponse ! G encore pas mal de RAR et je voudrais finir au plus vte ! de tte façon, je pense pas avoir tant de chose à répondre ici... Je n'étais pas une fan de Oui-oui. Gt plutôt DBZ et Sailor Moon. Je n'abandonnerai jamais f et mésa ! C mon petit bébé, voyons !! Bon, sur ce, je file ! Bisous ! 

**Miya Black : **C'est pas grave de pas faire une longue review, c déjà bien gentil d'être passée ! 

**Didie.m : **Heu... ben, merci ! ^^ 

**Jeanne d'Arc : **Bonjour !! Et oui, nous sommes nombreuses à avoir une petite voix déjantée dans la tête... La mienne est un cas, crois-moi ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Nicolina : **Bah, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas quoi dire ! Ce que tu écris me fait déjà bien plaisir ! Merci ! ^^ 

**RAR du chap 12 : **

**Miya Black : **Heu... ben... Merci beaucoup, c'est très sympa! ^^ 

**Clem : **Mais tu peux m'envoyer Sirius quand tu veux, voyons !^^ ça me tenais depuis plus de 5 semaines ! Mais maintenant, ça va mieux !! g finis par aller chez le médecin, comme je le dis dans mon autre réponse ! Merci pour ta review ! 

**Misslulu : **Nan, je suis vivante ! Merlin soit loué ! ^^ Sept passe à l'action ! loll ! Et H et D aussi, mais bon... ça, c'est une autre action ! mdr ! Merci pour ta review, bisous ! 

**Bubblejoyce : **a l'article de la mort ?? J'espère que ça va mieux !!! Moi aussi, j'ai mal au dos ! je suis sur ces RAR depuis le début d'après midi et là, il est presque 5 heure !! j'en AI MARREEE !! Mais bon... Je garde courage, je suis sûre que j'ai bientôt fini ! (sinon, je pique une crise de nerfs) Merci d'être passée qd même ! ^^ Bisous ! 

**Archange Dechu : **Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ Ce qu'Harry fera une fois la vérité révélée... Et bien, tu dois le savoir, maintenant ! ^^ 

**Caroline Black : **Je suis contente que mon chap t'ai plu ! Merci ! ^^ 

**Saael' : **L'épaule gauche de bloquée ?? Ma pauvre !! J'espère que ça va mieux depuis le temps ! (deux semaines, tout de même !) Je déteste la Gym ! On fait du volley tout le temps et j'ai horreur des ballons !! Mais bon, on ait avec ce qu'on a ! Suis bien contente que tu aimes ! Et, non, ne tue pas Sept ! On en a encore besoin... Mais je ne dirai pas pq ! ^____^ Bisous ! 

**Tolkiane : **Sept ?? Méchante ??? Nooon... Elle aime juste torturée les gens et foutre la merde... Mais Chhuut !! faut pas le dire ! lol ! Le perroquet m'a épargné, mais pas mes profs avec leur fichu devoir ! 

**Flo007 : **Je me plains aussi, ne t'inquiète pas ! lol ! Mais je vais beaucoup mieux, merci ! ^^ Bisous ! 

**Lululle : **Je vais mieux ! Mon 'rhume' est presque partit ! ^^ Merci pour tes compliments ! 

**Tiffany Shin : **Oups... vous allez pas me tuer, hein?? Pitié pour votre petite auteur dévouée... Et non, la vision de sept n'était pas une hallucination... ^^ 

**Lalouve : **Les RAR, c'est le raccourci de réponses aux reviews. Je ne sais pas si je l'avais dit, en fait, au début de mon histoire... Bah, peu importe ! ^^ Pour tes questions, tu as toutes les réponses dans ce chap. J'espère qu'il t'a plu... 

**Enyo85 : **Mon rhume est fini !! Je suis liibre !! Mais je suis en examen... Je suis maudiite ! La réaction de H... Et bien, tt est ici ! ^^ Merci pour vos compliments, vu que vous êtes deux ! ^^ Bisous ! 

**Clau : **Suis dsl... y'a pas eu de chap la semaine dernière... Non, non, je lâche pas, t'inquiète pas ! ^^ merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Lunenoire : **Bah, ça ne c pas si mal passé que ça... 

**Chen : **Mon rhume s'en va !! ^___^ mais je suis hyper fatiguée à cause de la St-Nicolas ! me suis super bien marrée !! et j'avais une carapace sur tout les cheveux ! lol ! Je ferai ce que je peux pour continuer mes fics pendant les exams, du moins, pendant les week-end ! mais je ne promets rien ! Non,  pas vu le film dont tu parle. Mais j'en ai entendu parler ! ^^ ça à l'air génial. Que veux-tu ? Harry est très timide ! ^^ Pour l'autre question et la réaction de H... C dans ce chap ! ^^ Bisous ! 

**Marion-moune : **oublier que Dray est un mangemort ??? Mais c'est le point le plus important ! enfin, ce sont des choses qui arrivent... bisous à toi ! 

**Celine.s : **Mdr ! tout le monde tombe malade et moi, ça va mieux!! Si c'est pas merveilleux ! J'espère que tu vas mieux, en tt cas ! Soignes-toi, surtout ! Fais pas comme moi, n'attends pas !! Bon rétablissement à toi et bisous ! 

**Pallas-via-Caeser : **Salut! C vrai que les cadeaux peuvent sembler... banales, voir traditionnelle. On peut les retrouver dans n'importe qu'elle fic, après tout... Mais tu vas voir, les miens possèdent leur importance pour le reste de la fic et vont... influencer l'histoire. Dans le bon sens, bien sûr ! Sept est un personnage très... Spéciale. Elle a une manière d'agir tout a fait spéciale et... inattendue ! Elle réserve des surprises, je te l'assure ! Gt morte de rire avec ton délire !! Je n'arrivai pas à me remettre ! C'est bien simple, j'imaginai la tête de Lucius au moment ou il voyait Dray !! Je respirai plus !! Sinon, c'était vraiment original... Mais Lucius ne verra jamais ça... Il en mourrait et j'en ai besoin pour l'histoire... mdr ! En attendant, je me tais et garde la surprise !! Ne te gêne surtout pas pour écrire tes délires, quelque soit mes fics et quelques soit les scènes !! C trop bien et ça fait toujours plaisir à Voir ! ^^ Bisous à toi et encore merci pour tes reviews que j'aime vraiment beaucoup ! ^^ 

Et voilàààà ! G enfin fini ! En attendant, j'espère qu'il vous a plu... Moi, non... Tt le monde ne peut pas être content, n'est-ce pas. Je tiens à signaler que la scènes finales est ma première du genre. Ne m'en voulez pas si c'est... Nul... Bisous à tous et à la prochaine ! 


	14. Vérité Seconde et dernière partie

Vérité : Seconde partie. 

Draco se réveilla le lendemain, l'esprit un peu brumeux. Doucement, il sortit la tête des couvertures, mais la lumière venant de la fenêtre le fit grimacer et il y retourna bien vite. Alors, seulement, il réalisa qu'il était nu et qu'un corps chaud était contre lui. Doucement, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures pour enfin voir Harry, profondément endormi et dont la tête reposait sur son ventre. Draco sourit et resserra ses bras autour du corps mince de son amant. Son amant... Enfin ! Et il avait eu tant de mal à le convaincre de son amour et à le faire tomber amoureux de lui !!  S'en était d'autant plus merveilleux qu'il y avait joué son cœur et qu'Harry ne l'avait pas brisé en mille morceaux... 

_C'est pas passé loin_, se dit-il en regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui souriait dans son sommeil. _Me demande de quoi il rêve..._

Harry poussa un soupir et resserra ses bras autour de Draco. Celui-ci soupira de bien-être en sentant sa peau contre celle d'Harry. C'était vraiment très bien ! Souriant, il observa son 'Petit Gryffondor' dormir, plus heureux que jamais. Au fur et à mesure qu'il contemplait les traits du visage aimé, il se mit à se remémorer leur première fois, repensant aux yeux verts de Harry assombris par le désir. De nouveau, il eut un sourire. Qu'il se réjouissait qu'il se réveille, pour revoir ses prunelles étincelantes le regarder comme la veille... Doucement, il passa ses doigts sur le fin visage, appréciant le toucher délicat et la douceur de la peau blanche. Dans son sommeil, Harry poussa un léger gémissement et bougea un peu. Draco suspendit ses gestes et rapprocha un peu son visage d'Harry. Celui-ci, tout doucement, papillonna et ouvrit les yeux. Au début, il sembla surpris, puis il sourit, regardant Draco avec tendresse. 

« Hé ! dit-il doucement, s'étendant comme un chat tout en restant près de Draco. Salut toi, ajouta-t-il en déposant un fin baiser sur les lèvres de l'ancien Mangemort. 

- Salut, répondit Draco en plongeant son visage dans le cou de Harry où il entreprit de déposer mille baisers. Bien dormi ? »

Harry répondit par un grognement, se serrant un peu plus contre Draco. Le blond le sentit frissonner quand ils furent collés l'un contre l'autre. 

« Très bien, haleta Harry. Mieux que jamais... »

Draco sourit et s'écarta de Harry pour pouvoir le regarder. Quand il le vit, le brun laissa échapper un cri de surprise et se mordit la lèvre, ses prunelles s'assombrissant légèrement. 

« Ooh, je suis désolé, dit-il soudainement en serrant Draco contre lui. 

- Désolé pourquoi ? demanda Draco, surprit par la réaction de Harry.  

- Tu ne le sens pas ? s'étonna Harry. 

- Sentir... Aïe ! »

Draco grimaça quand Harry passa doucement ses doigts sur sa joue. Alors, il se souvint. Harry lui avait donné un coup de poing, la veille... Il grimaça en imaginant la peau bleutée, mais il oublia rapidement son inquiétude pour son visage quand Harry vint embrasser délicatement sa joue, pour finir sur son œil et redescendre sur sa bouche. 

« Maintenant, non, je ne sens rien d'autre que toi, dit doucement Draco, Harry riant. 

- Il faut tout de même soigner ça, dit sagement Harry. 

- T'as du baume soigneur ? s'étonna Draco en essayant d'empêcher Harry de se lever. 

- Non, dit le brun en repoussant gentiment les bras possessif du blond. Mais je connais un remède moldu... Et ça ne va pas te plaire... »

******************

« VACHE ! s'écria Draco, tentant d'éloigner Harry et la monstrueuse pochette de glaçons. 

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Draco, gronda Harry en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. C'est bon pour ce que tu as. 

- C'est froid, se plaignit Draco. 

- Sans blague, c'est de la glace, ironisa Harry. Ecoute, je t'assure, ça ira mieux après... 

- Je déteste le froid, dit Draco d'un air boudeur en se laissant aller dans la chaise de cuisine qu'il occupait, Harry souriant légèrement. 

- Je sais, dit Harry. Et tu détestes aussi qu'on se moque de toi... Les idiots... Les remarques qui sont tellement évidentes que les dire est d'une inutilité profonde... et... les espaces étroits ! »

Draco regarda Harry avec curiosité tandis que des gouttes froides coulaient sur son torse sur lequel Harry était appuyé. Tout deux n'étaient vêtu que d'un simple Boxer, mais, comme l'avait dit Draco : 'C'était encore trop de vêtements !'. 

« Et comment sais-tu tout cela de moi, Petit Gryffondor ? demanda Draco sensuellement, Harry frissonnant contre lui. 

- Tu oublies que nous avons été les meilleurs ennemis, dit Harry en lui souriant doucement. J'ai vite appris tes points faibles et je suis sûre que tu connais les miens...

- Mhmm, dit Draco en passant sa main dans le dos d'Harry, celui-ci se collant tout de suite contre Draco. En effet, oui... Tu es allergique aux fruits de mers... Tu n'aimes pas être le centre de mire de toute une foule ou tout simplement d'être dans une pièce pleine de monde... Tu as horreur de la poudre de cheminette et tu as peur de l'eau... Et bien entendu, il y a les détraqueurs... »

Harry sourit et embrassa Draco, passant ses bras autour de son cou, tout en veillant à ce que la pochette de glace reste bien contre la joue bleuie de Draco. 

« Je suis vraiment obliger de supporter cette chose ? demanda le blond quand ils se furent séparés. 

- Oui, dit Harry en descendant de son perchoir. Et ne l'enlève pas ou tu dormiras dans la chambre verte... »

Draco grimaça et regarda son Harry se diriger vers la cuisine. Là, le brun prit ses médicaments et fit descendre le tout avec un verre d'eau. 

« Tu es beau », dit soudainement Draco, parlant avant d'avoir réalisé qu'il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire. 

Harry sourit et revint vers lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et murmura : 

« Toi aussi... »

Draco sourit et le regarda retourner dans la cuisine où, lançant un regard agacé à la cuisinière, Harry bougea vaguement la main. Alors, sous les yeux amusés de Draco, des omelettes se préparèrent d'elles-mêmes. 

« Et bien, Monsieur Potter... Vous osez faire de la magie, comme ça ? »

Harry lui tira la langue tout en surveillant les ustensiles ensorcelés. Quand le repas fut près, il mit tout dans une assiette et, avec une fourchette, vint s'asseoir sur la table devant Draco. Celui-ci le regarda avec perplexité, mais un sourire coquin apparut quand Harry piqua dans un morceau d'omelette et qu'il lui mit doucement la fourchette dans la bouche. Regardant Harry avec un regard de prédateur, Draco mâcha doucement, savourant le plat. 

« Délicieux », dit Draco en happant de nouveau la fourchette que Harry lui tendait. 

Harry rit et passa ses longues jambes autour de la chaise que Draco occupait. Il continua de nourrir Draco avec un léger sourire, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décrétât qu'il était temps d'inverser les rôles. Alors, il prit l'assiette des mains d'Harry de même que la fourchette et, doucement, lui donna à manger. Il faisait toujours exprès d'obliger Harry de se pencher en avant, de manière à le rapprocher. 

« Pourquoi ne fais-tu plus de magie ? demanda curieusement Draco. 

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me faire repérer par les autorités, répondit Harry entre deux bouchées. Connaissant Dumbledore, il a probablement lancé un avis de recherche sur ma personne dix minutes après ma disparition... »

Draco rit tout en tendant un autre morceau d'omelette à Harry. Cependant, il posa l'assiette sur la table et obligea Harry à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. 

« Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on te retrouve ? demanda Draco, voyant qu'Harry était dans une passe révélation. 

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de leur faire de la peine, répondit simplement Harry. Ils sont heureux, comme ça... Ils n'ont pas besoin d'un malade dans leur vie... 

- Non, en effet, ils ont bien assez avec Voldemort », lâcha ironiquement Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire avec son remplaçant... », dit-il doucement.  

Ce fut au tour de Draco de froncer les sourcils. Il laissa la fourchette dans l'assiette. 

« Non... Pourquoi aurait-il un remplaçant ? »

Harry eut l'air étonné. 

« Et bien, parce qu'il est mort... »

Draco dévisagea Harry comme s'il était fou. 

« Voldemort n'est pas mort, dit soudainement Draco. 

- Si, répondit Harry, son regard s'assombrissant un peu. Si, il est mort... 

- Mais non, enfin, Harry ! Je le sers depuis plus de trois ans !! 

- Il est mort il y a deux ans, dit Harry, fixant Draco d'un air perdu. Je... Je l'ai tué ! »

Draco tressaillit et vit Harry blêmir considérablement tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots. Le brun se mit soudainement à trembler et se serra contre Draco. 

« Harry ? dit Draco, paniquant quand à la soudaine douleur d'Harry. Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Harry ?? »

Celui-ci se resserra contre Draco, mais ne répondit pas. Il resta silencieux et enfin, il répéta : 

« Je l'ai tué... Et Il m'a dit merci... »

Draco sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser. Il serra Harry contre lui tandis qu'il se souvenait de la réaction de Harry, quelques jours plutôt, lorsqu'il lui avait déclaré ses sentiments... 

**FLASH BACK (pour ceux qui ont oublié... Chap 8, s'avouer… Me suis gourrée ! ^^ C'est le 11, prendre soin de toi ! ^^ Dsl ! ) **

« Je t'aime, répéta Draco. Je t'aime, Harry. »

Le silence accompagna cette déclaration. Harry ne prononça aucun mot n'y n'éclata de rire. Il eut juste l'air parfaitement idiot ! Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, il regardait Draco sans vraiment parvenir à le voir. Le blond sentit son cœur se préparer à la chute, à la douleur terrifiante et absolument douloureuse d'être rejeté. 

« Non, dit simplement Harry. C'est impossible... »

Draco leva la tête et regarda Harry. Que voulait-il dire par impossible ? 

« Personne..., tenta de dire Harry, un sanglot dans la voix. Personne ne peut m'aimer ! Toi moins que tout autre ! Je n'en ai pas le droit, je ne mérite pas ça ! »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et se leva en voyant Harry céder à la panique. Ses deux émeraudes étaient pleines de larmes et semblaient perdues, égarées. 

« Tu ne peux pas ! dit Harry, ses larmes coulant sur sa joue pâle alors qu'il s'écartait. Personne ! Je ne mérite pas ça ! Il ne faut pas m'aimer ! C'est de la folie ! »

Draco n'écoutait même plus ce que disait Harry. Il s'était levé et serrait le Gryffondor dans ses bras, essayant de le calmer. Harry se cramponna à lui, comme désespéré. 

« Il ne faut pas, dit-il encore une fois. C'est dangereux de m'aimer... C'est mal... 

- Non, dit Draco. T'aimer est naturel, même obligatoire, quand on te connaît. T'aimer est la chose la plus belle que j'ai faite... T'aimer est ma raison de vivre, Harry... »

Draco n'en revenait déjà pas d'avoir dit ça, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de voir Harry écarquillé les yeux. 

« Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Je ne mérite pas ça ! Pas après... Tout ce que j'ai fait... »

Le jeune homme regarda ses mains, semblant voir quelque chose que Draco ne pouvait voir. Elles étaient blanches, fines, parfaites. De simples mains qui semblaient pourtant répugné Harry. 

« Ce que tu as fait ? répéta Draco, tenant plus étroitement la taille d'Harry. 

- Tuer, répondit Harry. Plein de sang... Et ses yeux étaient vides... Il m'a dit merci... Il ne voulait plus vivre... Il m'a dit merci... »

**FIN DU FLASH BACK (on dit merci qui, pour ceux qui avaient oublié ?? mdr) **

« Tu as tué Voldemort, répéta Draco. Et il t'a dit merci... »

Harry hocha la tête contre l'épaule de Draco, tremblant encore plus. 

« Raconte-moi... 

- NON ! cria Harry, s'écartant de Draco comme si le blond l'avait menacé. 

- Harry, je dois savoir, dit Draco. Raconte-moi... 

- Je ne peux pas, dit Harry. Je ne veux pas... »

Draco regarda Harry avec stupeur. Son 'Petit Gryffondor' semblait totalement paniqué ! De toute évidence, Draco avait retourné un mauvais souvenir... Mais il devait savoir ! Si vraiment, Harry avait tué Voldemort... Draco frissonna. C'était tout à fait possible !!! En fait, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre cette histoire ! Il le savait déjà et depuis longtemps... Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le dernier combat entre Harry et le mage noir et depuis deux ans, Voldemort n'avait pas réapparut... Depuis deux ans, les mangemorts suivaient les ordres de... Draco se serrait levé d'indignation s'il n'avait pas eu Harry sur les genoux. Lucius !! Son père !! Son père, si Harry disait vrai, les avait tous berné jusqu'au dernier !! Même Dumbledore !! Tout le monde croyait que le mage noir était encore vivant !!! 

« Harry, dit Draco, sa voix devenue légèrement plus pressante et plus dure. Je t'en conjure, il faut que tu me racontes... Raconte-moi ce jour-là ! Le jour où tu l'as tué... S'il te plaît, c'est très important... Harry ! »

Le brun s'était levé, paniqué et recula, désespéré. 

« Non, Draco, dit-il. Je veux bien te raconter tout ce que tu veux, sauf ça... »

Draco se leva à son tour et, en deux enjambées, fut près d'Harry. Il l'encercla de ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. 

« Raconte-moi », ordonna-t-il. 

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement. Draco le vit clairement hésiter, ses yeux verts sondant les siens à la recherche d'une quelconque aide et d'un peu de pitié, mais il n'y rencontra que de la détermination. Doucement, il soupira, résigné. 

Harry s'écarta de Draco et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Sur l'accoudoir, le Salfient dormait en boule. Draco, lui, opta pour le divan et se mit le plus près possible d'Harry. Nougat, de l'autre bout du canapé, releva la tête pour voir ce qui avait fait bouger son 'nid' puis se rendormit aussi sec quand il  vit que ce n'était que Draco. Harry ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit, fixant un point par la fenêtre. 

« On était en mission, commença-t-il. Avec Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus et plein d'autres... On nous avait dit qu'il y avait un avant-poste de mangemorts dans l'allée des Embrumes alors on y est allé. Ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'était que Voldemort y était avec quelques-uns de ses plus fidèles mangemorts... Pettigrow... Ton père... et d'autres anciens... »

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, puis continua. 

« Ça a tourné en un véritable carnage, dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Les sorts fusaient partout et il y avait des cris d'agonie ou de douleur à cause de Doloris... Je ne sais pas comment, par un fruit du hasard, Voldemort et moi nous sommes retrouvé face à face. On a commencé à se battre. Et on s'est vite écarté des autres. On a fini sur le chemin de traverse. Il était vide, car il était très tard et même s'il y avait eut des gens, ils étaient partis en entendant le début de la bataille dans l'allée... Voldemort et moi nous sommes battus... Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel combat pouvait se faire... On a dépensé toute notre énergie magique et on a dû laisser tomber nos baguettes... Alors, comme on savait que c'était la fin pour l'un de nous, on a continué avec des armes blanches... Chacun essayait d'épuiser encore plus l'adversaire... et tous les deux, on puisait dans nos dernières ressources. A un moment, j'ai entendu Sirius crier dans l'allée et j'ai été distrait. Voldemort m'a enfoncé son poignard dans le corps... Il a loupé le cœur de peu, mais pas moi. Mon arme a été se planter directement dedans... J'ai crié et il est tombé à genoux... Y'avait plein de sang, à terre, sur mes mains et ma robe. Mon sang et son sang. Les deux. Je suis tombé en avant aussi et je suis resté assis à terre. Puis, il m'est tombé dessus. Sa tête était dans mon cou... Et là... Il... Il m'a dit merci. Tom m'a dit merci... Ce n'était plus Voldemort, c'était Tom... Je... Je l'ai serré contre moi, mais... Il ne respirait plus... »

La vois d'Harry se fêla un instant et il répéta, comme s'il était dans un rêve :

« J'avais entendu Sirius crier dans l'allée... Et Voldemort en a profité... Je l'ai tué... Il m'a dit merci !! Il était contre moi et... »

Il eut une brève interruption.

« Puis j'ai senti quelque chose tomber sur ma tête et je me suis évanouit. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital. A sainte Mangouste... Sirius dormait près de moi... il avait plein de pansements et de bandages, mais il avait l'air en état... Et j'ai discuté avec le médecin. Ma blessure au cœur était bien refermée, mais... J'avais cette satanée maladie... J'ai fui... Et je ne leur ai pas dit que j'avais tué Voldemort. Je pensais qu'ils le sauraient ! »

Harry s'arrêta de parler, frissonnant encore plus. Draco avait baissé la tête et réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Oui, il se souvenait d'avoir vu Voldemort revenir, mortellement blessé, mais son père lui avait dit qu'il avait survécu. Et tout le monde l'avait cru. Personne ne s'était jamais étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux et tous les mangemorts avaient obéi à Lucius en tuant et en continuant la guerre pour la cause d'un homme mort ! Et personne n'avait rien vu ! Ils s'étaient tous fait berner !! 

Malgré lui, Draco éclata de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il dut se cramponner au divan pour ne pas tomber. Nougat s'était redressé d'un bond et avait feulé d'un air outré. Mais Draco s'en moquait ! Il riait comme jamais ! 

« Draco, supplia soudainement Harry. Je t'en prie, arrête, tu me fais peur... »

Mais Draco n'arrivait pas à arrêter de rire et il tenta de s'expliquer à Harry. 

« On s'est fait berner, dit-il, riant encore. On s'est tous fait avoir, nous, les grands sangs purs !! On s'est tous fait berner par Lucius !! »

Et il recommença à rire. 

« Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ? demanda-t-il, se levant d'un bond. Tout le monde croit encore que Voldemort est vivant ! Et toi et moi, nous avons un renseignement qui pourrait apporter la délivrance d'un côté et l'horreur de l'autre ! Lucius est un génie, mais un fou également ! Il a entre les mains une force qui, si elle se retournait contre lui – et elle le fera quand elle saura la vérité – pourrait le détruire en moins de deux secondes ! Les mangemorts sont fiers !!! Ils vont se rebeller à coups sûr !! Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis, Harry ? Dis cet élément à un mangemort et s'en est fini du règne de terreur ! Harry ? »

Draco n'avait cessé de marcher de long en large durant son discours et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il interrogea Harry qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là. Il frissonna en se rendant compte que, pris dans son euphorie, il en avait totalement oublié son petit ami et sa panique. Lui qui, la veille, avait promis de ne jamais laisser Harry, c'était du joli ! Il sentit soudain son cœur se serrer et l'angoisse l'étouffer brusquement, suivit d'une sensation de froid et de tristesse intense. Draco fut légèrement déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas froid. Il n'était pas triste... Alors pourquoi ? Il se tendit des pieds à la tête et comprit que c'était Harry qui avait froid ! Harry qui était triste ! Et c'était les sentiments d'Harry qu'il ressentait ! 

Draco ne se posa même pas la question du comment ni du pourquoi ! Il se précipita vers l'endroit où son instinct lui disait qu'Harry était : dans la salle de bain ! Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il découvrit un Harry Potter recroquevillé dans la douche sous un jet d'eau froide. Le jeune homme était assis et serrait ses jambes tout en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme si elles étaient sales. Ses lèvres légèrement bleutées, son regard vide fixait un point invisible par terre. Draco se précipita et éteignit l'arrivée d'eau. Harry ne fit que se refermer un peu sur lui-même et fermer les yeux. Immédiatement, le blond s'abaissa et prit Harry dans ses bras. 

« Je suis désolé, dit Draco. Je n'aurai pas dû... Je suis désolé... »

Il pouvait presque sentir le désespoir de Harry, la culpabilité qui l'étouffait et le rendait si triste. Et de ce fait, Draco comprit qu'Harry avait fui l'Angleterre pour deux raisons. La première, sa maladie. La seconde, parce qu'il se considérait comme un assassin. Et non content de lui faire raconter un de ses pires souvenirs, Draco riait et ne voyait même pas qu'il venait de faire émerger le plus gros problème d'Harry, le seul qu'il n'arrivait pas à affronter : le sang de Tom Jedusor qu'il croyait avoir encore sur les mains... 

******************

Draco souleva Harry dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à la chambre rouge où il l'étendit, non sans lui avoir enlevé son boxer préalablement. Il l'installa ensuite dans les couvertures et alla en chercher une seconde pour être sûr qu'il aurait bien chaud. Puis, doucement, il vint se coller contre lui et Harry se blottit dans ses bras. 

« J'ai eu peur, expliqua Harry. 

- Peur ? demanda Draco. 

- Tu m'as fait peur, expliqua Harry. Tu avais l'air... fou. »

Draco frissonna. 

« J'étais mangemort », dit-il simplement. 

Harry acquiesça. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Draco. Celui-ci soupira, le sentant encore assez fébrile. 

« Harry, dit-il. Il t'a dit merci. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir... »

Harry se tendit contre lui. 

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça. 

- Il faut en parler. Ça te ronge depuis trop longtemps. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que lui aussi, il était poursuivit par un meurtre. Il chassa cette pensée, mais Harry s'était soudain écarté de lui et le regardait dans les yeux. 

« J'en parlerai quand tu parleras de ce qui te ronge », dit Harry. 

Draco le regarda, étonné. Harry avait deviné exactement ce qu'il pensait !! La bizarrerie de ce fait était accentuée par la connections que Draco avait cru ressentir lorsque Harry avait paniqué, un peu avant... Doucement, il embrassa Harry, chassant toute pensée. Il penserait après. D'abord, Harry. 

« Repose-toi, lui dit-il soudainement en le voyant étouffé un bâillement. Nous en parlerons plus tard. »

Harry lui fit un sourire tendre. 

« Tu reste près de moi ? demanda-t-il, s'endormant. 

- Oui », répondit Draco.

Harry sourit encore et se rapprocha de Draco pour embrasser son menton. Alors, la tête nichée dans son cou, il se laissa aller contre le blond, ce dernier caressant doucement son dos. Il évita de penser à toutes ses questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit endormi, mais ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'union de la veille. 

Il avait cru rêver, pris de passion et de plaisir qu'il était sur le moment, mais il avait clairement cru voir deux petites sphères de lumières différentes sortir de leurs corps unis pour rentrer dans celui de l'autre. Une rouge venant d'Harry et une grise sortant de lui-même... Cependant, c'était impossible, ce genre de phénomène. A moins de faire un sortilège, mais il n'avait rien fait. Harry pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette, mais Draco l'aurait clairement sentit utiliser de tel procédé... Donc, c'était une réaction indépendante de leur volonté... Au moment où ils avaient atteint la jouissance... Et maintenant, Draco ressentait les émotions d'Harry et le brun aussi... 

Draco fronça les sourcils. Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose qu'il avait lu lorsqu'il était à l'école, dans un manuel de légendes que le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal leur avait demandé de lire... Mais ça remontait à très loin, trop, même ! Pourtant, il était sûr que la réponse au phénomène bizarre lors de son premier rapport avec Harry était là ! Il voulut se retourner, frustrer de savoir que ce qu'il cherchait était dans un bête manuel scolaire, mais Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Draco souffla et se remit à caresser pensivement le dos de son aimé. 

Les révélations qu'il lui avait faites un peu plus tôt étaient capitales. Voldemort était mort... Et Lucius bernait tout le monde. Bon comme mauvais côté, tous avaient cru que Voldemort était vivant et avaient continué l'interminable guerre de sang que le mage noir avait commencé, et tout cela, sous les directives de Lucius. Le pire, c'était que tout était de son côté. Voldemort avait aboli la marque des ténèbres pour ne pas que les mangemorts soient trop facilement repérable. Tandis que les 'premiers' avaient une boucle d'oreille – qu'ils étaient libres de mettre où ils voulaient – les autres mangemorts, eux, avaient hérité d'une simple bague. C'était moins discret que les anneaux des premiers, car ceux-ci pouvaient être dissimulé par les cheveux tombant sur leur oreilles ou par leur vêtements, comme ça avait été le cas pour Draco. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait que le blond ait pu enlever son anneau si facilement était aussi un signe de la mort de Voldemort. Aurait-il seulement pu le détacher si le mage noir avait été encore en vie ? 

En y réfléchissant bien, seul les anciens qui avaient la marque pouvaient savoir pour la mort de Voldemort. Mais étrangement, tous avaient été accusés de traîtrise par Lucius... Tous, sauf Severus Rogue... L'homme était-il au courant ? Draco fronça un instant les sourcils. Non. Rogue ne devait rien savoir, car il n'était pas du genre à se plier à Lucius. Il devait donc y avoir une autre explication à son comportement passif vis-à-vis de la mort de Voldemort. Car sans aucun doute, le maître des potions devait savoir... 

Draco souffla et regarda Harry, paisiblement endormi. Le jeune homme était assez pâle et Draco craignit un instant qu'il n'attrape une grippe ou autre maladie qui empirait la sienne. Il avait été idiot de ne pas se rendre compte de la douleur d'Harry. Celui-ci avait aussi mal vis-à-vis de la mort de Tom Jedusor que Draco de sa mère. La question, c'était pourquoi Harry se sentait-il triste d'avoir tué cet homme ? Draco avait une raison, c'était sa mère ! Mais Harry, non ! Bien au contraire, il aurait du vouloir le tuer, vu tout ce qu'il lui avait fait... Pensivement, Draco enleva une mèche de cheveux noirs qui tombait sur la joue blanche de son amant. Il serait toujours temps de le découvrir plus tard, autant le laisser dormir et récupérer de toutes les émotions qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. Il lui parlerait d'abord des lueurs... C'était un sujet autrement plus positif que la mort du mage noir... Enfin... ça, c'était une question de point de vue... 

******************

Draco ne sut pas exactement à quel moment il s'était assoupi, mais il fut réveiller par une main passant doucement sur sa joue bleuie. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il croisa les prunelles vertes tant aimées. 

« Re-bonjour, dit Draco, Harry lui souriant. 

- Re-Bonjour, répondit Harry. Tu es vraiment mignon, quand tu dors... 

- Seulement quand je dors ? demanda Draco d'un air boudeur. 

- Non, dit Harry, riant. Tout le temps. »

Draco sourit et embrassa doucement Harry. Cependant, il  s'aperçut bien vite que le brun avait d'autre projet quand il sentit quelque chose de dure contre son entrejambe. 

« Et bien, Monsieur Potter... Vous me semblez fort inspiré », dit-il d'un air carnassier. 

Harry rougit, mais ses yeux trahirent ses pensées. Le sourire de Draco s'élargit et il renversa Harry sous lui. 

« Vous aussi, Monsieur Malfoy, dit Harry en remontant sa main le long de la jambes de Draco. Vous êtes inspiré... 

- Mhmm, dit simplement Draco, mordillant le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry. 

- Voyons si mes idées sont les mêmes que les vôtres, plaisanta Harry en ôtant le boxer de Draco. 

- J'ai dans l'idée que oui », dit le blond.

Harry rit et eut juste le temps de fermer la porte de sa chambre par magie avant d'être submergé par Draco... 

******************

Bien des heures plus tard, Draco feuilletait nerveusement le livre de cuisine qu'Harry lui avait offert tout en jetant de petits coups d'œil à Harry qui pianotait sur son ordinateur, accomplissant son travail de correcteur dans le canard de la ville. La radio était allumée car, comme l'avait découvert Draco, Harry adorait travailler en musique (NdA : l'auteur aussi ! lol). Le blond jeta son vingt millième petit regard à son cher et tendre qui faisait mine de ne pas avoir remarqué et se concentrait sur l'article du jour. Draco souffla et se rabattit sur le chat. 

Se laissant lâchement tomber sur le divan, il se mit à jouer avec Nougat qui tentait désespérément d'attraper ses doigts. Mais bien vite, ce jeu le lassa et il finit par se rasseoir et par reprendre son livre de cuisine. 

Depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble pour la seconde fois de leur vie commune, Draco tentait de démarrer la conversation sur les lueurs avec Harry, mais il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer. Il mourrait d'envie de jeter ce fichu ordinateur portable par la fenêtre pour qu'Harry lui accorde son attention, mais il avait dans l'idée que ça ne plairait pas vraiment au brun... Le pire, c'était qu'il savait pertinemment qu'Harry avait encore ses livres d'école, mais que non seulement il ne savait pas où il les avait rangé, mais en plus, il n'osait les lui demander sous peine d'attirer son attention et de commencer la conversation qu'il voulait principalement éviter avant d'être certain de ce qu'il dirait... Finalement, agacé, il finit par se lever et par demander d'une voix claire : 

« Harry ? Tu as toujours tes affaires scolaires, dis-moi ? »

Le bruit incessant des touches s'arrêta aussitôt. Harry le regarda par dessus son PC d'un air légèrement étonné puis se concentra de nouveau sur l'écran, le bruit reprenant. 

« Elles sont dans ma chambre, répondit simplement Harry. Dans le placard... »

Draco attendit un instant puis osa enfin demander : 

« Est-ce que je peux aller y jeter un œil ? »

De nouveau, Harry cessa de travailler, mais il ne releva pas la tête. Cependant, Draco le vit acquiescer pour ensuite retourner à son travail. Le blond le regarda un instant, perplexe quand à la tension d'Harry. Cependant, trop agacé par ce fichu souvenir qui ne voulait pas revenir, il alla dans la chambre rouge et se dirigea vers le seul placard de l'appartement. Il fut légèrement étonné de constater que la porte était entrouverte, mais bien vite, il comprit que c'était Harry qui, par magie, l'avait déverrouillé pour lui. 

Draco ouvrit en grand la porte du placard et baissa les yeux pour tomber sur l'une des fameuses malles que tout jeune sorcier possédait, la malle comprenant les effets magiques utiles à sa scolarité. S'agenouillant, Draco passa doucement ses doigts sur les lettres 'HP' légèrement effacées sur le devant du gros coffre de bois. Alors, respectueusement, l'ouvrant délicatement, il resta un instant coi devant les objets impeccablement rangés. D'un côté se trouvaient tous les livres, d'un autre les vêtements. Et sur un socle fixé dans le couvercle, bien accroché se trouvait l'éclair de feu, le fameux balai qui avait, autre fois, rendu Draco fou de rage. Il regarda les robes noirs soigneusement pliées, se souvenant de l'époque où Harry les portait avec, il fallait l'avouée, une insouciance et un dédain pour sa tenue vestimentaire plutôt étonnant. Enfin, étonnant pour lui... 

Il sourit en voyant plusieurs objets magiques sans trop d'importance empilés dans le chaudron qui servait autrefois au cours de Potion. Draco regarda un instant tout ces objets, pris d'une certaine mélancolie. Non pas à cause des disputes infantiles qu'il avait avant avec Harry, mais de ce sourire que le Gryffondor affichait continuellement et qui avait maintenant du mal à réapparaître sur son visage... De son rire résonnant dans les couloirs, son visage rayonnant tandis qu'il se saisissait du Vif... Draco passa rêveusement sa main sur le balai d'Harry. Il souhaitait revoir cet Harry-là... Plus que tout au monde. 

« Tu es triste », dit soudain la voix d'Harry derrière lui.

Draco sursauta mais finit par se retourner. Il fit un pâle sourire à Harry. 

« Je pensais à toi, dit-il, appuyant rêveusement sa tête contre Harry qui s'était assis derrière lui et avait passé ses jambes autour de sa taille. 

- Je ne savais pas que je te rendais triste..., dit Harry, une question visible dans ses prunelles. 

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, expliqua Draco. Je n'aime pas te voir si calme et pensif... Si renfermé. Ce n'est pas le Harry que je connais. 

- Ce Harry est mort, dit le brun en baissant la tête. Ou tout simplement mourrant... 

- Y a-t-il un moyen de le ramener à la vie ? » demanda Draco. 

Harry resta pensif un instant, regardant ses affaires scolaire. 

« Je ne sais pas, confia Harry. Tu l'as déjà bien aidé... 

- Pas assez, dit chaudement Draco. Je veux te revoir sourire, voir ton visage éclairé par la joie et réentendre ton rire... » 

Harry eut l'air étonné. 

« Et où est passé le fier et hautain Draco Malfoy ? demanda Harry avec amusement. 

- Il est toujours là, dit Draco en se redressant d'un coup. Mais... il se fait du souci pour toi... »

Harry sourit tendrement. 

« Merci, dit-il. Mais je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant... Je n'ai plus fait de crise depuis longtemps... Et je me sens bien. »

Draco resta silencieux un moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la malle et tendit la main pour fouiller parmi les livres. Harry le regarda faire avec scepticisme, mais Draco ne répondit pas à sa question muette. Enfin, il trouva le grimoire qu'il cherchait et l'ouvrit sans prêter attention à la curiosité grandissante d'Harry. Il se lova un peu plus dans les bras de son amant et fit défiler les pages. Quand enfin, il trouva celle qu'il cherchait, il l'ouvrit et le tint visible pour Harry. Ensembles, ils lurent la petite écriture penchée.  

**_Les liens de passion. _**

_Rarissimes sont les liens créer par une passion amoureuse commune entre deux personnes. En effet, pour que deux êtres soient un jour liés par ces fameux liens, ils doivent réunir plusieurs conditions. Celles-ci sont simples et obligatoires. _

_En premier, ils doivent s'aimer inconditionnellement et avoir une confiance totale en l'autre. _

_En second, fait étonnant, ils doivent être de même sexe. En effet, on dénote que ce genre de lien ne se fait qu'entre deux hommes ou deux femmes, mais jamais dans un couple dit 'hétéro'. _

_En troisième lieu, ils doivent avoir deux énergies magiques complémentaires (voir le passage sur les énergies magiques). _

_Et enfin pour terminer, lors de leur premier rapport, il est important qu'ils atteignent la jouissance en même temps, car il n'y a qu'à ce moment-là que leurs corps seront véritablement en symbiose totale. Leurs énergies magiques, conscientes de ce moment crucial, accompliront alors ce qu'on appelle une union de passion. Tout comme leur propriétaire, elles éprouveront le besoin d'être avec l'autre et de toujours le rester. Une partie d'elles sortira donc du corps de l'un pour rentrer dans celui de l'autre. _

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard étonné. 

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu voulais lire ça ? demanda Harry, toujours étonné. Tu comptes tenter l'expérience ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et reprit sa lecture, imité par son amant. 

_Ce lien sera indestructible. Outre sa rareté magique, il permettra aux deux 'amoureux' de sentir à certains moments, les émotions fortes de leur partenaire autant que de deviner leur présence. L'existence de ce lien n'a malheureusement jamais été véritablement prouvée, car l'on suppose que les personnes liées avaient cette pré-connaissance de l'autre uniquement à cause de leur amour. Le seul moyen de le savoir serait donc de voir si, au moment de la première union, deux lueurs changent de corps. _

Draco resta un instant coi. Maintenant, il se souvenait. Il repensait encore à la tête de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal quand il avait dû expliquer ce phénomène à une bande d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones et de railleries. Lui-même s'était moqué du visage rouge vif du pauvre homme qui tentait de prononcé le mot 'jouissance' devant une vingtaine d'élèves... 

« Harry, dit Draco d'une voix hachée. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? 

- Heu... Non, pas vraiment, dit le brun dont le livre semblait lui avoir donné des idées, vu le mouvement de ses hanches et ses mains baladeuses. 

- Un peu de sérieux, je te prie, s'agaça Draco. C'est très sérieux. 

- Je n'en doute pas, plaisanta Harry, commençant à embrasser le cou de Draco. 

- Harry, gémit Draco, tentant péniblement de lui rendre son sérieux. S'il te plaît... C'est très important... 

- Mhmm, fit simplement Harry, détachant la chemise de Draco. 

- Tu ne te... Bon sang, Harry, s'écria Draco quand le brun étala Draco au sol. J'essaye de... t'expliquer une chose importante... Est-ce que tu n'as pas vu ces fameuses... Non, laisse mon pantalon tranquille... Fameuse lueur, hier soir ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il parcourait amoureusement le torse de Draco avec sa langue, arrachant des gémissements à Draco. 

« Bien possible, dit-il finalement. Je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression de voir des centaines d'étoiles... »

Draco ferma les yeux. C'était lui qui voyait des étoiles, là ! Harry était foutrement très doué avec sa langue... Et ces satanées mains qui s'acharnaient à défaire son pantalon... Draco se sentit perdre pied. Harry était vraiment trop entreprenant pour son propre bien. 

« Merlin », gémit Draco en sentant Harry se frotter contre lui. 

N'y tenant plus, Draco poussa violemment Harry pour pouvoir se glisser sur lui et ainsi, le bloquer par son corps. Il lui attrapa les mains et les tint fermement au dessus de la tête d'Harry. 

« Nous sommes liés, dit Draco à brûle pourpoint. J'ai vu ces lueurs ! »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, semblant surpris. 

« Vraiment ? fit-il, septique. 

- Oui ! déclara Draco. Souviens-toi, il y a cinq minutes ! Comment as-tu su que j'étais triste ? »

Harry sembla confus un instant, cherchant une réponse logique à cette pré-connaissance. Mais il ne trouva rien et Draco le vit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. 

« Je... Je l'ai senti, finit par dire le brun. 

- Oui, dit Draco. Tout comme j'ai senti ta panique tout à l'heure... Nous sommes unis... »

Harry resta subjugué un instant puis ses yeux semblèrent s'assombrir. 

« Est-ce que... ça te dérange ? » demanda-t-il finalement. 

Draco fut légèrement déstabilisé par cette question, mais il finit par afficher un sourire amusé. 

« Pas le moins du monde, Petit Gryffondor, dit-il, bougeant sensuellement son corps sur Harry. Je me demande juste si on peut vraiment ressentir _toute_s les émotions fortes de l'autre... »

Harry sembla légèrement perdu, puis il sourit en sentant son désir grimper, accompagné de celui de Draco. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il réalisa que la position dans laquelle ils étaient était très plaisante. 

« Je propose qu'on vérifie ça tout de suite, dit Harry d'un air dévergondé. 

- Et moi qui te croyais prude, ricana Draco. 

- J'ai été perverti par un ancien mangemort, dit Harry en allant rapidement mordiller le cou de Draco. 

- Mhmm, la bonne excuse », plaisanta Draco. 

Harry éclata de rire. 

******************

Ils prirent un bain ensemble. C'était tout aussi étrange pour Draco que pour Harry qui, bien qu'extrêmement désireux de contact physique, se montrait un peu timide vis-à-vis du fait d'être nu devant Draco et en pleine lumière. Mais le blond sut le rassurer de la plus douce des manières et Harry finit par retrouver une couleur de peau normale. Enlacés, ils caressaient le corps de l'autre tendrement quand Harry se figea soudain, regardant l'endroit où l'anneau de Draco était autrefois. 

« Ton amie... Enfin, cette fille, Sept, a dit que tu avais trois jours pour... retourner dans leur camp et... 

- Je l'emmerde, coupa Draco férocement en serrant ses bras un peu plus autour d'Harry qui était couché sur lui. 

- Mais... Elle reviendra. Avec d'autres, peut-être. »

Draco sembla pensif un instant. 

« Non, dit-il. Si elle revient, c'est seule. Sept n'est pas du genre à vouloir partager sa gloire et me discréditer serait pour elle une chose merveilleuse... Je pense qu'elle viendra seule. Elle ne sait pas que tu es un sorcier – et quel sorcier – et elle ne se méfie donc pas de toi... Elle croit qu'elle n'a que moi à affronter... 

- Tu veux donc que nous l'affrontions... »

Draco eut une moue amusée tandis qu'une lueur de défis animait ses prunelles acier. 

« Non, dit-il. J'ai une bien meilleure idée...

- Ah ? demanda Harry, l'air étonné. 

- Moui, dit Draco en riant. Que dirais-tu de sauver le monde et de faire des mangemorts des révolutionnaires ? »

Harry eut l'air surpris un instant, puis, doucement, il sourit. Pour finir par éclater de rire, vite suivit par Draco, la même lueur d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux. 

############################################

*auteur qui fixe l'écran d'un air morne, détaché, voir vide, même... Doucement, elle pousse un soupir de désespoir, ses yeux brillant doucement de larmes et alors, elle s'exclame, presque désespérée* : JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEE !! Non, sérieusement, je suis vraiment désolée !! Cela fait longtemps que vous attendez la suite et j'en suis tout à fait consciente ! Mais mes examens m'ont empêcher de rédigé et il n'y a que maintenant, alors que je suis enfin en vacances, que j'ai pu trouver le temps de le faire... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en colère (les yeux brillent un peu plus et une perle descend sur la joue de l'auteur... qui regardait la télé et qui ce sent triste parce que la mère de Bambi est morte... Ben, quoi ? Vous croyez que ct pq ?? mouahahahahaha...) 

Comme d'hab, je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Je l'imaginais autrement et je n'ai pas su rendre par écrit ce que je m'étais figuré dans ma tête... C'est vraiment lamentable ! Que dis-je ? Méprisable... Je sais, c'est assez négatif, mais bon... Vous ne pouvez rien y faire, je n'aime pas ce que j'ai écris. Allez, je file... Mais d'abord, les RAR... Que je vais faire rapidement, car j'aimerai revenir à une de mes autres fics rapidement... Il est 20h12.. Espérons que j'aurai fini avant demain ! Bisous à tous ! 

**RAR : **

**Clem : **T'inquiète, j'ai envie de m'étriper aussi... ça doit donc être normal... Je sais que Dray est à toi et tu sais depuis longtemps que pour certaine scène, c'est sa doublure, alors ne te tracasse pas trop !! ^^ La prochaine visite de Sept est pour le prochain chap !! Il va enfin y avoir de l'action... Mouahahaha... C'est bizarre, tout le monde me dit que f et mésa restera toujours leur fic préférée comparée à mes autres écrits... Est-ce qu'ils sont si nul que ça ? Pour mes exams, ct nuls, comme tjs... Mon médecin, je l'emmerde... Je suis de nouveau malade et c'est la même chose que la dernière fois alors qu'on ne vienne pas me parler de sinusite alors que je n'ai même pas le nez bouché !! Non mais !! Enfin, je file, merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Clau : **Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plaise autant ! ^^ Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je ne renonce pas à cette histoire... je me ferai tué, sinon ! loll ! Merci bcp à toi ! ^^ 

**Misslulu : **Ce chapitre est plat, il ne s'y passe rien... Enfin, si, on apprend des choses, mais je trouve ça plat... Le prochain sera mieux ! ^^ Bien que plus court, normalement... Mes examens n'ont pas été brillant... Mais bon, c normal. Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Hedwige33 : **Moi, ça va beaucoup mieux, grâce à toi ! Et toi ? Si g tant répété l'idée de caresse et d'envie, c pour bien montrer l'idée de tendresse que Draco ressentait, mais aussi leur confusion sur l'instant... Puis j'avais envie de rendre ça beau, plutôt que... pornographique ! faut dire ce qui est, certain lemon que j'ai lu n'ont été écris que dans le but de faire du sexe et non de montrer cet instant ultime entre deux personne... Enfin, voilà ! ^^ La suite est merdique, mais ça ne m'étonne pas... C de moi. Bisous à toi. 

**Athanea DrakShadow : **Tu l'as trouvé parfait ? ... Ben, merci, moi, je l'ai trouvé merdique... Comme celui-ci... (vive la positivité...) Dsl pour le retard en tt cas... J'espère que celui-ci te plaira qd même... malgré sa nullité... Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Ambre : **Mes examens... n'étaient pas fameux. Deux échecs, dont un faramineux... Et les autres situés juste au dessus de la moitié... Enfin... (soupir) Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil ! ^^ 

**Lunenoire : **Ce chapitre allait... C'est les prochains qui promettent du mouvement. Merci pour le bonne M... C'en était, tu peux me croire, loll ! 

**Gothiquegirl : **Heu... Je me dope au café en écoutant de la musique tt le temps... Mais généralement, pour créer mes fics en elle-même, c'est juste avant d'aller dormir. Je me couche et je laisse aller mon imagination... En musique, bien sûr ! ^^  ça marche toujours ! loll Le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à dormir ! mdr ! T'inquiète, je suis une fan des Happy end... ça finira bien, je te le jure ! Même si... Ils vont souffrir ! lol ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Enyo85 : **Une fois de plus, Sept passe au second plan, même si, cette fois, j'ai fait en sorte qu'on se rappelle d'elle en scène finale, mais pas assez bien, je trouve... De même que ma 'bombe' que je me réjouissais de lancer en créant cette fic n'a pas exploser assez fort... Bref, je trouve encore ce que j'ai écrit totalement nul... J'espère que vous aimerez, cependant, toute les deux... Merci pour votre review commune ! ^^ Bisous. 

**Vivi Malfoy : **Tu as adoré ? Me fait plaisir, ça ! ^^ Oui, oui, je continue !! Ne t'inquiète pas va ! ^^ Bisous à toi

**DW alias ptite elfe qui review tout en lisant : **Tu sais quoi ? J'ai jamais autant ris qu'en lisant tes reviews... Le problème, c'est que je suis assez prise par le temps, là, maintenant... fin, je vais vite parcourir... En parlant De Sept et des ennuis qui découlera de ce sombre personnage, dis-toi que c'est un auteur adorant l'action et les combats qui écrit... donc, forcément, tout ne sera pas rose ! Oui, Sirius a été innocenté... Et quand à la personne qu'à tué H, c expliqué ici... Et j'aime mes Happy End, donc, ne t'inquiète pas ! ^^ Merci mille fois pour ta review et dsl de ne pas mieux répondre ! Continue comme ça, j'adore !! ^^ 

**Saael' : **Moi aussi, je veux me bourrer la gueule... Mais je n'ai aucun alcool potable sous la main, c vraiment pas juste ! Enfin... Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Céline.s : **Pas grave de pas pouvoir faire de roman. Merci pour ta review ! Et pour ton mail ! Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! J'aurai bien répondu au mail en lui-même et je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait, mais c'est deux jours là, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'ordinateur et après, je trouvai ça... bizarre de répondre 3 jours après ! ^^ Mais ça m'a fait plaisir de le recevoir ! Voui voui, je continue mes fics ! ^^ Bisous à toi ! 

**Siria Potter : **Pour Voldemot, tu as une idée, à présent. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et je te remercie pour ta review, c'est gentil ! Bisous ! 

**Lululle : **Mhmm... Je ne trouve pas ton style enfantin, moi ! Je le trouve divertissant et captivant. C'est le fait qu'il soit 'enfantin' qui rend tes fics agréable ! Ainsi, je n'ai pas besoin de me casser la tête et je m'amuse bien ! ^^ Enfin, si, je me casse la tête avec la question que je me pose à chaque fin de chap : qu'est-ce qui va se passer ??? Mais je veux dire que je n'ai pas de difficulté question vocabulaire et haute réflexion dont le début est logique mais où on finit par se perdre indéniablement ! loll ! Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de pire que ces foutu réflexion... Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a... Mon rhume partait mais comme mes parents refusaient de mettre le chauffage dans ma chambre, il est revenu en force ! Combien de chapitre ?? Je ne sais pas... J'en prévois un peu plus de 20, mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! ^^ Bisous à toi et merci pour ta review ! Je suis tjs super contente de te voir arrivé ! 

**Caroline Black : **Le problème, en fait, c que, dans ma tête, certain passages sont bien mieux fait... Mais une fois que je le mets par écrit... Je déteste ! lol ! En effet, c'est la vérité d'Harry ! Tu es une des seules à l'avoir deviné ! Bravo ! Merci pour ta review et bisous ! 

**Phénix20 : **Merci ! ^^ 

**Eowyn Malefoy : **Merci, voici la suite ! ^_^ 

**Miya Black : **Mais... ct nul! Je te jure, comparé à ce que j'avais imaginé et tout, ct vraiment nul ! En tt cas, je suis contente que ça t'a plu ! Tu lis l'assassin Royal ?? Et qu'en penses-tu ? As-tu déjà vu Umbre ? Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Bisous

**Flo007 : **Ooh, mais je suis contente que tu ne sois pas malade, voyons ! je ne souhaite ça à personne ! surtout que ça revient en force, chez moi... satané microbes ! Enfin...Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Jenali : **Bonjour, ooh, grande fan ! Je suis contente de te voir revenir me faire un petit coucou, même si, à chaque fois, Enyo en mets un pour toi ! ^^ En tt cas, je suis ravie que mon nouveau chap t'ai plu ! Enfin, non, c'est précédent, maintenant ! ^^ Sept ne viendra qu'au prochain chap, mais bon, on la verra qd même ! Bisous à toi ! et bonne vacances, joyeux Noël et bonne année ! lol 

**Laure : **Hum... Non, moi, ce n'est pas du point de vue du caractère de Draco que je n'aime pas, mais tout simplement parce que je n'arrive pas à retranscrire ce que j'avais imaginé. Sinon, pour ce qui est des scènes entre Draco et Harry, c'est tout à fait normal. Personnellement, j'imagine Draco comme étant quelqu'un de protecteur vis à vis des personnes qu'il aime et de doux en privé. Mais d'extrêmement fier et froid en publique... Cependant, je te rassure, Draco sait retrouver son caractère sadique en présence d'ennemi. Pour ce qui est du romantisme écœurant, et bien, je te conseillerai d'arrêter de lire ma fic, car Draco et Harry seront souvent seul et donc, souvent tendre l'un envers l'autre. Vraiment désolée et peinée de t'avoir déçue. 

**Sindra : **Je te remercie énormément pour ta review qui m'a énormément plue !! C'est très gentil tout ça et elle a eu l'effet de me remonter le moral. Je suis ravie de savoir que ma scène finale t'a parue réaliste, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire ! Bisous à toi et merci pour tout tes compliments. 

**Chen : **Bonjour compatriote cancéreuse. Ma chère amie Belge ! Mes examens ont été horrible ! Tu veux les points ?? 21/40 en Français, 20/40 en Géographie, 21/40 en anglais (MIRACLE !! Première fois de ma vie !), au dessus de 25 en histoire-option et Sciences-sociales mais j'ai oublié combien exactement, en tout cas, ça dépasse pas les 30... et maintenant, mes échecs... 16/40 en Histoire... et 6/40 en Math !!!!! Histoire est rattrapé par la période, mais pas Math !! pas du tout ! Je suis dans la merde !! Mais bon, si je fais 12 à la seconde période, 15 à la troisième et 25 à l'exam de juin, ils me laisseront passé pour effort exceptionnel... Prions tous Merlin ! loll ! Bah, je regardais Oui-Oui, qd gt petite... Mais maintenant, je suis plus tellement DA... Je dirai plutôt que je suis branchée fics ! loll ! Oui, g lu le 5 d'HP ! C'te question ! Je l'avais le jour même de sa sortie et je l'ai dévoré en un jour et deux nuits ! loll ! Tu as aimé, dis-moi ? Moi, bof... Avis partagé ! J'espère que tes exams se sont mieux passé que les miens ! Bisous, Joyeux Noël et Bonne année ! 

**Merde... L'est 21h, je dois m'arrêter pour lâcher mon furet... Ooh, monde cruel ! loll ! **

**...**

**22h25, la cage de mon furet est rangé, ma sœur est de nouveau dans sa chambre... heu, non, c'est le contraire ! Mon furet est de nouveau dans sa cage et la chambre de ma sœur est rangé ! lol ! Je reprends les RAR ! **

**Bubblejoyce : **Kikoo ma chère ! Je suis toujours si contente de voir ton nom apparaître quand j'ouvre une review que, le samedi où j'ai publié mon chapitre 13, en ne te voyant pas arrivé, je me suis sentie vraiment triste... et bien évidemment, ma paranoïa me poussait à croire que mon numéro 13 était si nul que tu avais décidé de ne pas reviewé ! Torture mentale selon Umbre ! loll ! Mais te revoilà, haut les cœurs et qui plus est, tu as aimé ! ^___^ ! Et je ne le dirai jamais assez : que je suis contente que tu sois de retour ! ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas pour le serpent d'Harry, il est très solide et... dangereux, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ! loll ! Voui, les consciences sont vraiment casse-pied ! Je revendrai bien la mienne, parfois... Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante... ('C ça ! sans moi, tu n'es rien, triple idiote !' *Ooh, je t'emmerde espèce d'empêcheuse de tournée en rond !* 'Moi ? Empêcheuse de tournée en rond ? C'est toi qui...') mais je t'épargnerai les habituel dispute entre moi et mademoiselle Dispute ('Clair, t'as l'air suffisamment tarée comme ça !' *-___-;;*) Je ne suis pas du tout une experte dans 'Cette Matière' ! Plus... Novice dans ce genre de chose, il n'y a pas pire que moi ! ('ooh, la honte ! 17 ans et tjs...' *t'es pas censée être la voix de la sagesse ??* 'Pas quand c'est pour t'ennuyer ! ^___^' *passons...*) J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ça soit réaliste et non pas 'pornographique', comme certains auteurs s'amusent visiblement et souvent à le faire (je ne vise personne, je jure ! si qlq'un se sent visé, ce n'est pas ma faute !!) Mes examens... et bien, on ne peut pas dire que c'était une merveille... Si tu veux savoir mes points, je t'invite à lire la RAR que j'ai fait à Chen... Ils y sont ! ^^ Bisous à toi, Joyeux Noël et Bonne année ! ^^ 

PS : Juste une question, tu as MSN Messenger ? Moi, oui ! j'aimerai bien parlé avec toi, tu pourrais m'aider avec mes chaps, car je trouve que tu as un bon esprit critique ! De plus, tu es une des rares personnes que je ne veux pas perdre de vue une fois que j'aurai fini mes fics... Enfin, voilà, si tu veux, mon adresse est dans ma bio ! ^^ 

**Nicolina : **Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir) Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewer depuis un moment, moi, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas publié ! lol ! (c p-ê un peu plus grave... Je sais pas ! loll) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours ! A la prochaine j'espère ! ^^ 

**Su-chan1 : **Tiens ! Tu as aimé le changement psychologique de Dray et sa motivation à se séparer de son père ? une certaine personne trouve que c'est une petite fiote en mal d'amour et que c'est d'un romantisme écœurant... Bizarrement, je préfère porter fois à ton avis qu'au sien ! loll ! Crois-moi, quand Lucius le saura, ça fera du bruit ! loll ! Tout les passages que tu as cité (oui, je suis trop fainéante que pour les remettre ! loll) sont également de mes préférés, je suis contente que tu les aimes ! Jane est l'un de mes persos inventé préféré ! Quand à Sept... Hum, passons ! lolll ! Pour ta question, oui, Draco va dire à H pourquoi il n'aime pas Noël, mais pas tout de suite. Pour ça, il faut d'abord qu'ils parlent de ... Lucius ! En vérité, je ne te dirai pas tout le scénario... mais je réponds aux questions, sauf si la réponse est pour bientôt et que j'estime que 1 : tu peux attendre le chap suivant, 2 :  c'est facile à deviné, 3 : tu ne seras pas surprise si je te le dis et ça coupera tout l'effet du chap ! loll ! trois petite condition, mais elles font enragée plein de monde qui me pose des questions ! mdr ! Merci pour la review, j'ai adorer la lire ! ^^ 

**Celinette : **Pas grave de pas laissé de review ! Combien de fois dois-je le répéter ? loll ! Tant qu'on vient me faire un petit coucou de temps en temps, je suis contente ! ^^ Tiens... Y'en a qui aime Sept, d'autre qui la haïssent... Mais finalement, quel sera l'impression général en fin de fic ?? (air mystérieux et satanique qui fait peur à tout le monde même à l'auteur lui-même ! loll) Les deux protagonistes de mon histoire ?? Et bien, moi, je veux bien te les passer, mais j'ai plein de scène à tourner avec lesdits jeunes hommes ! loll ! Allez,  bisous à toi ! 

**Archange Dechu : **Loll ! moi, je me souvenais que tu avais laissé une review! C'est pour ça que, quand je t'ai vu arrivé, je me suis dit : qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, il en a laissé une ! mdr ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Néanmoins... Où est le prob dans ma vitesse de parution ? ça vient trop vite ? (je me doute, ou du moins j'espère que la réponse à cette question stupide est non ! lol) trop lente ? Tombe mal, je prévois de ralentir la chose… J'ai un peu (beaucoup) foiré mes examens et j'ai malheureusement (horriblement et sadiquement) du pain sur la planche pour rattraper tt ça... Enfin, ce n'est qu'une prévision, je verrai bien ! ^^ J'espère que je ne serai pas obliger de ralentir... Bisous à toi et merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Paradise1 : ***auteur qui se prosterne d'un air révérencieux* Que vois-je, moi, noble auteur, je reçois la visite d'une de mes    auteurs favorites ?!? C'est vrai que Sept fout le bordel... Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, non ? loll ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Flore : **Toi aussi, tu sautes sur les chapitres... Ma mère me prend pour une folle quand je pousse un cri de victoire en cliquant frénétiquement sur un titre de fic... Mais c'est normal quand on attend impatiemment la suite ! non mais ! C'est vrai que c'est long, une semaine ! Mais en fait... ça en fait trois ! ^___^ lol ! Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil ! Bisous ! 

**Pallas-via-Caeser : **Bonjour à toi chère Revieweuse ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi, très bien... Je me suis encore engagée dans une longue dispute avec ma radio... Espèce de Poubelle qui ne veut pas marcher ! Enfin soit ! Non, je ne me lance pas dans des chapitres plus étoffés, seulement, j'ai la mauvaise habitude de me construire un 'plan de chapitre' qui contient tout ce que je veux mettre dans un chap... résultat ? Des chapitres de parfois 16 pages, comme maintenant dans C de c... ou de 40 comme dans f et mésa ! loll ! Dray ? Jaloux de ne pas avoir plus de cadeau... mhmm, non. Je crois plutôt qu'il est agacé de voir Harry accaparé par ces présents et d'être laissé à l'abandon ! lolll ! Je plaisante... (Poubelle de mes... je sens qu'un OVNI va bientôt passé dans le ciel... Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ça sera juste ma radio...) Y'a pas à dire, j'aime tes reviews ! tant parce que tu arrives indubitablement à me faire rire que parce que tu argumentes tes points de vue ! C'est si rare, les personnes qui argumentent !!! Moi-même, parfois, j'ai du mal à expliquer pourquoi j'aime ou non et à voir aussi loin que tu le fais parfois, même si, au fond, je finis par y arriver, à force de réflexions douloureuses et de tasses de café... Pour ce qui est de Tartam (le nom du reptile, même si je ne l'ai pas encore dis...) la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas intervenu à l'arrivée de Sept est en effet parce que ce n'était pas Harry qui était menacé mais Draco. Cependant, maintenant qu'Harry est clairement conscient de son amour pour Draco, ce cher serpent jouera pleinement son rôle de protecteur (elle est nul, cette musique... Bon sang, marre d'écouter la radio !! je veux mettre un CD mais cette 'chose' les refuses... Casse-pied d'appareil). Pour les cauchemars d'Harry, la raison est expliquée en grande partie dans ce chapitre. Il est poursuivit par son crime et la présence de Dray le rassure, néanmoins, oui, c'est vrai qu'Harry ayant été seul fort longtemps n'arrive pas à s'empêcher d'aller trouver refuge près de Draco. Sa dépendance va beaucoup se calmer, à présent, même s'il se montrera avide de contact physique avec Dray encore un long moment. Cependant, Harry n'est comme ça qu'en publique. Généralement, lorsqu'ils seront en compagnie d'autre personne que Draco, il se montrera prude (grand retour de monsieur gêner). Enfin, sauf une fois... Mais je ne dis rien, pour l'instant ! ^___^ Pour l'explication de l'enlèvement de l'anneau de Dray... L'explication est mise dans ce chap ! Je savais que quelqu'un allait poser la question... Et à vrai dire, je m'étonne qu'aucun des autres lecteurs n'ait été étonné !! Bande d'inattentif ! mdr ! Néanmoins, je te promets qu'il y aura combat ! et même séquestration ! Même si ce n'est pas avant un loooooong moment ! Comment ça, je mets l'eau à la bouche sans toute fois en dire trop sur ce qu'il va se passer ? (air angélique puis démoniaque) mais bien évidemment ! loll ! J'aime la petite scène du bain que tu as écrit avec Harry et Draco ! Rien qu'en la lisant, j'ai été tenté de la réalisé ! et ça m'a d'ailleurs inspiré la scène finale de ce chap... Mais bon, chuut ! ne pas dire aux lecteurs que j'ai encore mes terrifiantes idées de dernières minutes, ça les ferait fuir.. (vu que la dernière fois, g tué Harry, l'ai fait ressusciter, ai donné la parole à un Dragon (je veux dire gardien) et fait de Voldie un Marathonien... ^^) Sept... Sept a une psychologie tout à fait intéressante et je ne dévoilerai rien de son personnage sous peine de tt faire capoter, néanmoins, garde bien ceci en tête : Ce n'est qu'une sale petite vermine ! loll ! Quand à l'anneau, seul Voldie peut l'activer ! ^^ 

Je saute quelque morceau car je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire si ce n'est merci pour ce commentaire !  vraiment adorer ! et je passe à celui concernant la scène finale ! Cru ? Vache... Tu as du louper quelques fics dans la catégorie R... G connu mieux dans l'explicite ! En fait, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ça ne soit pas trop cru tout en étant explicite... (je me fais comprendre, là ? J'ai pas l'impression...) Je suis absolument ravie de recevoir tes commentaires ! C'est normal aussi, il n'y a pas vraiment de remarque négative, donc, qui s'en plaindrait, mais j'en suis vraiment contente ! Parfois, je reçois des remarques tel que : 'j'aime bien' ou 'je n'aime pas' et je me demande pourquoi, mais on ne me le dit pas ! Toi, si ! Et c'est pour ça que j'adore tes commentaires ! Ne te gêne pas pour moi, dis ce que tu veux ! Je suis toujours ravie de lire tes reviews ! Et même si c'est négatifs, ça ne peut être que fructifiant, si j'applique les conseils que l'on me donne, non ? ^^ Le collier de Dray va être important pour la suite, mais je ne préfère rien dire... ça serait dommage de tout divulguer d'un coup, n'est-ce pas ? (de nouveau, air sadique... Et je vais me faire du café, je pique du nez...) En fait, je le dis et je le redis ! Gt morte de rire en lisant ton délire sur Lucius qui arrive au mauvais moment parce que d'imaginer sa tête... sa tête à ce moment là !!! Au moment où il découvre avec horreur que la personne faisant des galipettes avec Potter n'est autre que son propre sang !! J'en pleure de rire ! (j'aurai pas du boire ce café, je recommence à délirer...) Et bien, en fait, la taille de mes réponses dépends de la review... Et il faut dire ce qui est, tes reviews sont vachement longues ! loll ! Toujours pas reviewé Correspondance, il me semble... Ni F et mésa... (légère insinuation d'une auteur devenue accro aux commentaires développés et complets) mais bon, c'est normal, tu ne dois pas avoir toujours le temps... Moi non plus, je n'en ai plus bcp ! L'est déjà 2h26... Plein de choses à lire et un chap à poster ! ^^ Encore merci à toi ! et Bisous ! Et Noyeux Joël ! loll ! Et bonne année d'avance ! ^^ Bye bye 

Et voilààà ! G fini ! A la prochaine qui, je l'espère, sera bien samedi ! ^^ Bisous, Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à tous ! 


	15. Comment faire une révolution ? Leçon n°1...

15 : Comment faire une révolution ? Leçon n°1 : Trouver un entremetteur.

Le jour s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Sept transplanna dans l'appartement d'Harry. Le soleil filtrait par les hautes fenêtres, dévoilant une pièce vide et de couleur bleu ciel. Le salon et la cuisine étaient parfaitement rangés, rien ne traînant sur le passage. Cependant, fait étrange, la petite table basse près du divan et des fauteuils avait été déplacée, laissant la place à une chaise en bois. Méfiante, Sept regarda autour d'elle. Elle savait pertinemment que Draco était toujours dans l'appartement car elle avait surveillé leurs allées et venues. Quand au transplanage, elle s'était bien sûr assurée que Draco ne puisse le faire. 

« Bonjour, Sept », fit soudain la voix de Draco. 

Sursautant, la jeune femme regarda vers l'une des trois portes qui s'était ouverte pour révélé un Draco habillé de manière décontractée. Un jeans moulait ses jambes parfaites et une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte laissait entrevoir sa musculature (NdA : Bave...).  

« Allons, Sept, ne reste pas planter là... Prends une chaise... »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, sa baguette lui fut brutalement arrachée des mains. Elle fut soulevée du sol et atteignit le plafond sur lequel elle se cogna la tête, tombant rapidement dans l'inconscience...

******************

Toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, Draco grimaça en imaginant un instant être à la place de la pauvre femme. Quand il la vit sombrer dans l'inconscience, il sourit et se tourna vers la porte maintenant ouverte de la chambre rouge où Harry se tenait, sa main tendue vers Sept. 

« Bon travail, dit-il, souriant tel un prédateur. 

- Merci », répondit Harry en redressant fièrement la tête. 

D'un petit geste de la main, Harry fit redescendre la pauvre femme inconsciente et l'installa sur la chaise. D'un coup de baguette, Draco fit apparaître de solides liens autour des pieds, du buste, du ventre et des épaules de Sept. Souriant, il se détourna de son ancienne collègue pour poser un regard tendre sur son amant. Celui-ci s'avança dans la pleine lumière, révélant ses vêtements noirs qui saillaient son corps un peu trop mince au goût de Draco qui ne put s'empêcher d'aller déposer un baiser dans le cou d'Harry, mordillant tendrement la chaire exposée par le col entrouvert de la chemise noir. 

« Draco, dit Harry d'une voix sermonneuse. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça...

- Mhmm, fit simplement Draco. Comme si tu n'en avais pas autant envie que moi... »

A ces paroles, Harry se cambra contre Draco, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour ainsi mieux caresser les cheveux court de Draco. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le lien qui les unissait, Harry et Draco n'avaient eu de cesse d'explorer toute l'étendue de ce rapprochement magique. De cela, leur relation était devenue plus solide, plus passionnée et plus simple. Si l'un se mettait en colère pour une remarque mal venue de l'autre, la dispute était tout de suite évitée. Et non seulement ils pouvaient maintenant deviné les émotions de l'autre, mais en plus, ils commençaient à avoir une perception bien plus grande de l'autre. Lorsque, le matin même, Harry s'était réveillé avec la soudaine envie de boire, Draco lui avait déjà apporté un verre d'eau. Et quand le blond chercha après son peigne comme un fou, ce fut Harry qui le lui tendit en souriant, sachant pertinemment que le blond l'avait rangé la veille dans une armoire de la salle de bain alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu l'y mettre. En un jour, ils s'étaient rapproché encore plus qu'en sept ans. 

« Nous avons une invitée, dit malicieusement Harry en pivotant dans les bras de Draco, appuyant ainsi son dos contre le torse du blond. Nous ne devons pas la faire attendre. 

- Elle est inconsciente, fit remarquer Draco en posant sa tête sur celle d'Harry. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de la réveiller... »

Le blond sourit et laissa enfin Harry partir. Le jeune homme vêtu de noir alla jusqu'à la cuisine où il prit un verre d'eau et revint vers Sept. Draco le regarda et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé tout en le suivant des yeux. Harry lui fit un sourire et, tout en continuant de fixer Draco, renversa le verre d'eau sur la tête de Sept. Immédiatement, la jeune femme émergea de son sommeil, toussant d'un air idiot. Harry sourit et alla se lover dans les bras de Draco. Captant son mouvement, Sept se rendit tout de suite compte de sa situation. Son beau visage déformé de fureur, elle regarda Draco d'un air courroucé. 

« Tu vas me le payer, Malfoy, cria-t-elle. 

- Ooh, mais je n'ai rien fait, dit Draco en caressant les cheveux d'Harry. C'est mon 'joujou' que tu dois remercier pour ce traitement de faveur... »

Le 'joujou' ricana tandis que Sept posait ses yeux myosotis sur lui. Ceux-ci s'agrandirent de surprise tandis que la jeune mangemort soufflait :

« Potter... »

Draco s'esclaffa, frappant dans ses mains. Alors, d'une manière séductrice, il se pencha sur Harry et dit d'une voix féline : 

« Je t'avais dit mon amour qu'on te reconnaîtrait mieux sans ta crinière... »

Harry sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux maintenant courts. 

« Moui, je sais, dit Harry d'un air un peu enfantin. Mais il n'en est pas moins que je suis choqué qu'elle ne m'ait pas reconnu tout de suite la dernière fois... 

- Entends-tu, Sept ! s'exclama Draco avec amusement face à l'air stupéfait de son ancienne collègue. Tu as choqué Harry Potter ! »

Il rit de nouveau, mais reprit bien vite son sérieux. 

« Allons, Sept, remets-toi ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire un arrêt de cœur... Ça serait dommage, si jeune... Et si bête... 

- Pardon ? enragea Sept. 

- Tu m'as bien compris, dit Draco. Tu es une andouille... Cela dit, ne te vexe pas, je l'étais aussi... C'est grâce à toi que je peux me vanter de pouvoir mourir intelligent... Tu ne me suis pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout à fait normal... Mais je me sens d'humeur généreuse, cette année... Et si tu veux, je peux faire en sorte que tu meurs un peu plus intelligente... »

Sept le regardait comme s'il était fou. Draco, lui exultait. Comme il avait hâte de raconter sa 'petite histoire'. Comme il avait hâte de voir les traits choqués et les yeux écarquillé de Sept le fixé comme s'il était devenu fou, mais bien vite remplacé par une lueur de colère et de révolte, cette même lueur qu'il avait eu lui-même quand Harry lui avait raconté la mort de Voldemort... Il sourit d'un air prédateur. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, Malfoy ? grogna Sept, ses bras bougeant furieusement tandis qu'elle essayait de se défaire de ses liens. 

- Je ne chante pas, fit Draco, amusé. Mais si tu veux, je peux toujours te faire cette petite leçon en chanson. Ce n'est pas bien difficile, voyons voir... »

Draco fit semblant de réfléchir puis il afficha un air concupiscent avant de se mettre à chanter d'une voix un peu douteuse, mais bien vite sure d'elle : 

_C'est l'histoire d'un sorcier sombre, _

_Au passé encore plus sombre que lui-même, _

_Qui s'était mis en tête étant enfant, _

_Qu'il deviendrait le maître du monde. _

« Mhmm, c'est pas mal, dit Draco d'un air amusé. On dirait un conte pour enfant... Cependant, ce n'est pas trop grave, il faut bien ça pour ton cerveau attardé... »

_Le sombre sorcier, cependant, _

_Ne pouvait pas accomplir cette 'noble' tâche seul. _

_Alors il récolta des adeptes, les rendant désireux de pouvoir et de justice pour leur noble sang... _

_Mais le sombre sorcier était un idiot, _

_Il n'avait pas prévu qu'un soir, _

_Un simple enfant qu'il voulait tuer, _

_Le rendrait aussi impuissant qu'une ombre. _

_Longtemps, il erra, désespéré et privé de tout pouvoir. _

_Mais c'était sans compter sur un de ses serviteurs, _

_Lui-même encore plus bête que le plus idiot des trolls. _

_Trottant, rampant et fuyant, un vilain petit rat lui vint en aide. _

_Soutenant son maître et aidé par un autre sorcier plus intelligent, _

_Il prit au piège le malheureux enfant, _

_Celui-là même qui avait tué le sombre sorcier. _

_Et ils lui volèrent son noble sang, _

_A ce petit chérubin innocent, _

_Faisant renaître ce monstre à la face de serpent. _

« Tiens, je fais des vers, maintenant », ricana Draco, interrompant sa chanson. 

Harry pouffa tandis que Sept les regardait comme s'ils avaient perdu l'esprit. 

« Raconte la fin de l'histoire, chaton, exhorta Harry. 

- Ce surnom est aussi merdique que les autres, amour », fit remarquer Draco. 

Harry souffla, sortit un carnet et raya un des nombreux noms qu'il avait écrit sur la page. Draco lui arracha des mains et regarda. Il écarquilla les yeux et prit le crayon d'Harry pour rapidement rayer tous les autres sobriquets qu'Harry y avait marqué. 

« Tu peux faire mieux, j'en suis sûr », dit-il en souriant de manière encourageante à Harry, lui rendant son carnet. 

Celui-ci le rangea d'un air bougon tandis que Draco reprenait sa chanson (NdA : mince, je parle en vers aussi... mdr !). 

_Le dégénéré mage noir reprend tout de suite du service_

_Et se met à répandre son vice. _

_Récoltant adeptes et semant la zizanie, _

_Il n'en oublie pas pour autant son bien-aimé ennemi. _

_Et essaye, infructueusement, de lui faire la peau, _

_Mais finit toujours le bec dans l'eau. _

_Jusqu'à ce soir de Noël étrange, _

_Où lors d'une attaque imprévue, _

_Le démon se retrouva face à l'ange, _

_Confrontant l'enfant alors adulte. _

_Une pluie de sortilèges fut déchaînée, _

_Et les deux sorciers finirent par s'épuiser, _

_Pour finir par en venir aux armes blanches. _

_Le gentil sorcier fut malheureusement distrait, _

_Et le mage noir taré profita de cette inconscience, _

_Pour essayer de le tuer avec un poignard acéré._

_Cependant il rata le cœur _

_Ce qui ne fut pas le cas du sorcier  qui le poignarda accidentellement. _

_Ainsi, le monde fut délivré, _

_De la présence néfaste du méchant sorcier. _

_Malheureusement, personne ne savait rien de sa mort, _

_Car l'ange libérateur, _

_Malade dans son pauvre cœur, _

_S'en alla loin du monde sorcier, _

_Ne prévenant personne avant sa disparition, _

_Au grand bonheur d'un sorcier félon, _

_Qui lui, était parfaitement au courant de la mort de son maître. _

_Lucius Malfoy, en indéniable traître, _

_Fit croire à tous que le mage noir vivait encore. _

_Et dans l'ombre, tel une araignée, _

_Il commandait l'armée de sorciers. _

_Inconscients de sa félonie et de ses tromperies, _

_Les Mangemorts obéissaient, _

_Mais l'usurpateur, sans le vouloir, commis, _

_Une erreur qui lui coûterait._

_Il lança à la recherche du gentil et libérateur sorcier, _

_Ses plus puissants et intelligents limiers. _

_Malheureusement pour lui mais avantageusement pour le monde, _

_Son propre fils tomba amoureux du jeune sauveur,_

_Et il se vit raconter cette histoire incroyable, _

_Qui lui donna une idée semblant irréalisable. _

_'Révélons la vérité, pensa-t-il, et punissons ce sorcier !'_

_Ainsi pensant, ainsi faisant, _

_Il décida de lancer l'ultime révolution..._

_Mais pour connaître la fin de la chanson, _

_Il faudra attendre un peu, _

_Car la révolution n'a pas encore commencé, _

_Mais cela ne saurait tarder..._

Le silence accueillit la chanson de Draco. Le jeune homme fixait maintenant Sept avec sérieux, attendant sa réaction impatiemment. Mais la jeune femme garda la tête baissée, cachée par ses longs cheveux alors lâchés (NdA : mince, faut que j'arrête avec ces fichus vers...). Mais la jeune femme fut soudain secouée de spasme et, froid comme la glace, son rire résonna dans le salon. Draco sentit Harry se tendre contre lui mais il ne le regarda pas. Ce ne fut que quand son 'Petit Gryffondor' se leva et qu'il donna une gifle violente à la jeune femme que Draco posa son regard sur le visage courroucé d'Harry. 

« Il n'y a rien de drôle, s'énerva Harry. 

- Rien ? s'étonna Sept. Ooh, mais si ! C'est même hilarant ! Voldemort mort... On ne me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là ! »

Et elle repartit à rire. Draco sentit lui aussi l'énervement croître. D'un bond, il fut sur ses jambes et se retrouva près de Sept. Il fit basculé la chaise, arrachant un cri d'horreur à la jeune femme qui se vit rapprochée du sol. Alors, sans ménagement, Draco écarta les long cheveux châtains et ôta l'anneau qu'elle portait au lobe de l'oreille droite. 

« Si Voldemort est vivant, dit Draco en remettant la chaise droite, alors explique-moi pourquoi j'ai pu t'enlever cet anneau sans recevoir de punition ? »

Sept resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur l'anneau posé dans la main de Draco. Elle le fixa un long moment, ébahie. 

« Ça ne se peut pas, finit-elle par dire, la voix blanche. Tu mens, Draco Malfoy ! Voldemort n'est pas mort ! Les anciens l'auraient dit ! 

- Les anciens sont tous mort ! cria Draco. Ils ont tous été accusés de trahison il y a deux ans ! Accusés par Lucius ! 

- C'est la haine pour ton père qui te fait délirer ! 

- Et toi ton amour pour Voldemort qui te fais perdre la tête ! Il est mort, Sept, cria Draco. 

- NON ! rugit la jeune femme, se débattant sauvagement avec ses liens. C'est faux ! Impossible ! 

- C'est la vérité, dit Harry d'une voix vide. Je l'ai tué. 

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur, Potter, fit Sept. Tu essayes juste de nous troubler ! Tu mens ! »

Ce fut cette fois à Draco de donner une gifle à Sept, ce qui renversa de nouveau la chaise. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Draco s'agenouilla près d'elle et tira violemment ses cheveux pour amener son visage près du sien. 

« Réfléchis un instant, Sept, dit Draco d'une voix impérieuse. Juste un instant. Depuis deux ans, il s'est passé bien des choses. Mais quel est leur sens vis-à-vis de la quête de Voldemort ? Toutes les attaques que nous avons faites... Aucune n'a de sens, si on les place sous le commandement de Voldemort. Mais si c'est sur celui de mon père ? Les mangemorts qui ont la marque accusés de trahison... Les attentats contre le Ministère et le quartier général des Aurors... En deux ans, pas une fois, nous ne nous en sommes pris à Poudlard et pourtant, Voldemort programmait une attaque contre l'école ! Nous n'avons même pas profité de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch ! Réfléchis, Sept !! »

Et il ponctua ses derniers mots d'une seconde gifle. En lui, Draco sentit Harry paniqué face à son comportement, mais Draco savait que seul la violence persuaderait Sept de la vérité. C'était une femme d'action. Elle aimait faire souffrir ses ennemis et Draco ne donnait pas chère de la peau de son père s'il ne parvenait pas à la convaincre que son plan était le meilleur... Mais d'abord, elle devait l'accepter. 

« Pourquoi nous enverrait-il tuer Potter ? demanda Sept, sa voix gardant des accents de colère. Ton père n'en a rien à faire de...

- Tu te trompes, coupa fermement Draco. Bien sûr que si, il en a quelque chose à faire d'Harry. Harry l'a humilié alors qu'il n'avait que un an ! Il a tué son maître ! Et qui plus est, il était le seul à avoir pour lui un élément plus que destructeur... Quelle serait la réaction des autres s'ils apprenaient qu'ils avaient été bernés par Lucius, selon toi, hein ? Réfléchis, Sept ! 

- La révolution, haleta la jeune femme, son visage rouge à cause de la pression de la main de Draco sur sa tête. Ils se révolteraient... 

- Oui, dit Draco, une étrange lueur brillant dans ses yeux. Une révolte ! Contre Lucius. 

- Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporterait ? demanda Sept. 

- La vengeance, souffla Draco. La vengeance contre Lucius. Et quoi de mieux que de se révolter... Pire même... De le donner aux autorités ? »

Sept tressaillit, mais eut un sourire carnassier. 

« Je le vois plutôt pendu par les pieds avec le ventre ouvert pour les corbeau... », gronda Sept. 

Draco émit un rire alléché (NdA : oui, ça existe ! J'en fais chaque fois que je vois un verre d'alcool ! lol). 

« Allons, Sept. Qu'y a-t-il de mieux qu'une punition lente et longue ? 

- Une torture lente et aussi longue infligée par moi », grogna Sept. 

Draco eut de nouveau un rire. 

« Je n'en doute pas, chère amie. Mais il en faut pour tout le monde. Livré au ministre, emprisonné à Azkaban et tout cela, avec l'horrible réalisation que ce sont ses pantins qui l'ont envoyé là-bas... Qu'en dis-tu, Sept, mon amie ? »

Sept eut un rire dément et ses yeux myosotis prirent la même lueur dangereuse que Draco. 

« Oui, dit-elle, sa voix semblant plus excitée que jamais. Oui ! Il faut le dire aux autres ! Faire une révolution ! Oui !!! OUI ! 

- Calme, Sept, fit Draco. Une révolution, c'est comme une potion : Ça se prépare ! Et il nous faut des éléments de choix, pour ça... 

- Comment ça ? demanda Sept. 

- Nous ne pouvons pas arriver au repaire et tout déballer aux mangemorts, Sept ! Il nous faut un plan. 

- Et tu en as un, bien entendu... 

- Bien entendu, répondit Draco. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, en premier lieu... 

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda Sept d'un air sadique. 

- Oh, deux ou trois petites choses... Je veux juste que tu demandes à tout les premiers de venir ici désarmés et sans en parler à Personne ! »

##############################################

Il est tard, ce soir... Ou tôt ce matin... J'ai pas envie de blablater... (et oui, ça arrive !) Alors je passe au RAR... 

**RAR : **

**Paradise1 : **Vi vi ! Encore tout à l'heure je me suis précipitée sur ta fic avec Rogue et Harry... Je viendrai te mettre une review, un de ces jours... Quand je cesserai de devoir courir à gauche et à droite pour 'faire ci ou ça'. ^^ Mais si, tes reviews servent ! C'est très encourageant, surtout quand c'est un auteur qu'on aime voir arriver ! ^^ Bisous à toi ! 

**Miya Black : **Je suis sûre que tu écris bien ! Un peu d'optimisme, voyons ! (je dis ça pour les autres, mais je le pense pas pour moi ! ^^) J'adore Œil-De-Nuit !!! Même si Fitz est mon perso préféré, notre bon petit loup est tjs dans mon cœur ! lolll ! Je suis contente que tu aimes CDO ! Les fans sont rare, alors... ^^ Bonne année à toi et bisous ! 

**Tolkiane : **Quand il va parler de sa mère à Harry ? Bientôt ! Je dois faire en sorte que Dray parle de sa haine envers son père... Il faudra peut-être du temps ou peut-être pas... ça dépendra de mon imagination ! ^^ Joyeuses fête à toi ! 

**Flore : **Sortir deux chapitres ?? Là, c'est mission impossible ! loll ! C'est que j'ai plus de cinq fics différentes, moi ! loll ! Non, moi, ma mère se contente juste de chercher après un asile psychiatrique convenable ! loll ! Moi, je grogne au fin sadique... Genre qd on s'arrête sur une phrase étrange et qu'on se demande ce qu'il va se passer... Où qd des serpents géants attaque l'école et que les héros sont en plein dans le terrier... enfin... Allez, je file ! Bisous à toi ! 

**4rine : **Non, je n'ai pas d'examen après le congé ! Non, mais, ça va pas ? je tiens à ma santé, moi ! loll ! Non, les exams sont fini ! (heureusement) mais j'ai tout de même beaucoup de travail ! Je fais ce que je peux ! ^^ Bisous à toi ! 

**Lunenoire : **Merci

Je continuerai demain (c'est à dire samedi) je suis vraiment trop fatiguée ! Bonne nuit à tous ! 

**Celinette : **Bonjour ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ton point de vue sur Draco ! loll A mains nue ? Non, pas vraiment ! Il avait un poignard, lui aussi. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Bisous à toi ! ^^ 

**Saaeliel : **Que veux-tu ? Avant d'écrire, je pense sérieusement à ce que je vais y mettre ! ^____^ et ça donne ça ! loll ! La liaison entre Dray et H peut en effet venir de Pensées Inconcevable, mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai imaginé cette histoire de lien en pensant à la suite, lorsque Draco se retrouvera... Et je me tais ! ^^ ! Je connais pas le Hard Rock Allemand... Mais j'y penserai, promis ! ^^ 

**Bubblejoyce : **Ouais, ouais... pas de quoi me remercier, tu sais, m'arrive parfois de faire des réponses de RAR longues... C'est rare, mais ça arrive... Pas grave pour le stresse des reviews, ct juste que c'était un chap important et que j'avais peur d'avoir fait fuir certain lecteur... Et de ne pas te voir arriver m'a fait penser que tu en faisais partie... ^^ Je suis contente que mon chap précédent t'ait plus ! ^^ Désolé de ne pas m'étendre plus sur la réponse, je suis un peu... fatiguée. Bisous à toi 

**Caroline Black : **Et oui, c'est le lot d'être auteur, personne n'aime ce qu'il fait ! loll ! Sauf certain qui ont la grosse tête... Enfin soit, Merci pour ta review, l'est gentille. 

**Yami aku : **Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire si ce n'est merci pour ta review ! Bisous ! 

**Siria Potter : **Et vi, on apprend beaucoup de chose ! Mais bon, je ne peux pas faire traîner indéfiniment les choses, non plus ! ^^ Si la maladie d'Harry est guérissable ?? Mhmm... oui, bien sûr ! ^^ Je ne suis pas sadique ! ^^ Merci pour ta review, bisous à toi ! 

**Hermione2005 : **je vais te tuer ! Quelle idée de faire des trucs si long, bon sang... Enfin, je râle, mais quand je les reçois, je suis tjs super contente ! le problème, c'est pour répondre ! lolll ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et ça me tue, mais dans l'ensemble, j'ai adoré ta review ou j'ai bien rit, notamment avec tes 'SUIVANT'. Je vais tout de même la relire en oblique pour voir s'il n'y a pas de questions intelligentes... J'entends par là des questions dont la réponse ne se trouve pas dans ce chapitre que je vais publier ! ^^ Aloooors... Où j'ai trouvé le nom de Tobias Derson ? Et bien, dans ma tête ! ça a été dure, mais il m'est venu après une heure d'arrachage de crâne ! ^^ ! Et bien, si l'avion de Dray se serait écrasé, il aurait transplaner ailleurs ! C'te question ! -__-;;! C'est moi ou mon délire de J.A.M.A.I.S t'a perturbé ? loll ! Harry se lève vers 5h du mat... Et voilà ! J'ai fini mes réponses intelligentes ! ça n'a pas été long, je sais... Mais en fait, je n'ai pas encore mangé de tte la journée et il est 15h11 !! T'imagine la faim que je me paye ! Je vais m'évanouir ! loll ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Celine.s : **J'espère que tu vas mieux, maintenant ! ^^ C'est vraiment chiant d'être malade, tout de même !! Tsssss ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Sept n'a pas eu le temps de réagir... mdr ! Pour ta question vis à vis des contact de Voldie, tu as ta réponse ! ^^  Bisous à toi et rétablis-toi ! ^^ 

**Clau : **Ooh, si j'ai marqué second et dernier chap, c'est parce que la partie 'Vérité' était divisé en deux. C'était pour signaler que la partie 'Vérité' était finie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c de c n'est pas encore fini ! Qd ça sera le cas, tu le verras en long, en large et en gros ! loll Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon chap t'ai plu ! Bisous ! 

**Eowyn10 : **Merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Bisous à toi et contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! ^^ 

Review du chap 11 : je ne sais pas si ça va être aussi long que f et mésa... Nous verrons ! ^^ 

**DW : **Que veux-tu, ça aide d'être ennemi pendant si longtemps ! On étudie l'autre à la recherche de ses faiblesses et quand la haine devient amour... Bref, voilà ! ^^ Lol ! non, mon poste n'est pas encore passé par la fenêtre, mais ça ne saurai tarder !! J'ai une de ses envies de l'y balancer !!! loll ! Que veux-tu, faut bien que mes chaps se finissent, sinon, comment veux-tu que je les publie ? loll ! Mais voilà une petite explication du plan de Dray dans ce chap ! Petite, très petite, histoire de vous faire mariner ! loll ! Y'aura de l'action... Vais te donner des mots d'indices, comme l'a fait JKR pour HP5... Retour, Lucius, Trahison, Hôpital, Claustrophobie, Démonstration de pouvoir, Procès, Prison, Opération, Plage ! et voilààà ! avec ça, je t'ai résumé au moins chaque chapitre suivant ! ça ne veut pas dire qu'il reste... 10 chaps, mais je t'ai résumé l'essentiel ! M'étonnerai que tu ais capté, mais bon... Ce n'était pas le but ! loll ! Bisous à toi !! 

**Lune d'Argent : **Tu m'aimes ? ooh, ça fait plaisir ! loll ! (on ne me le dit jamais, alors... mdr !) Non, non, je ne m'arrête pas ! La preuve, je viens de finir une de mes fics et j'en ai recommencé une... je suis désespérante ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! ^^ 

**Tiffany Shin : **J'ai faim, mais je veux clôturer les RAR, alors... De rien pour le Flash back, j'étais certaine qu'on avait oublié ce moment capital. Personne n'en revient, de ma petite surprise ! Mouahahaha ! 

**Remus James Lupin : **Salut ! Je suis contente que mon slash te plaise autant que mes autres fics ! Personnellement, je préfère f et mésa, mais bon ! ^^ 

**Mitt : **Salut et bonne année à toi aussi. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant. Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewé plus tôt ! ça fait toujours plaisir de voir arriver de nouvelle tête. 

**Jenali et Enyo85 : **Vous avez oublié de signé alors je ne sais pas exactement laquelle parle ! loll ! Les pauvre prof, on les torture vraiment beaucoup, hein ? loll ! Pour Rogue, ça sera expliqué qd on le verra – car on le verra. Tu aimes Sept ?? Alors tu vas changer d'avis ! (ooh, le gros indice !!) Je suis contente que ce chap vous ai plus, même si, manifestement, Jenali ne l'a pas encore lu (je viens juste de lire l'avant dernière partie de la review ! loll) Bisous à vous deux ! 

**Clem : **Je ne suis plus malade... Juste fatiguée, maintenant... et un rien déprimée, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a... Pas grave de pas avoir développé ta review ! moi, je bâcle mes réponses, alors... Je file, je me sens encore fatiguée et j'ai faim. Bisous à toi, merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas, elle était bien arrivée ! ^^ 

Et voilà, j'ai fini. Au revoir à tous.


	16. Comment faire une révolution ? Leçon n°2...

16 : Comment faire une révolution ? Leçon n°2 : Faire face à l'imprévisible. 

     Quand Sept fut partie avec la promesse de ramener les Premiers avec elle dans une semaine, Draco eut un sourire tout en s'étendant. Rien n'était plus satisfaisant qu'une mission réussie. Convaincre Sept était un exploit qui, selon lui, méritait une récompense de haut prix. Il sentit en lui Harry prendre conscience de l'idée de ladite récompense que se faisait Draco et le vit esquisser un sourire. 

« Harry ? fit Draco en se levant. Dois-je me lancer dans une tentative de séduction inutile ou acceptes-tu directement ? 

– Lances-toi toujours dans la tentative de séduction, répondit Harry. Nous verrons ensuite... »

Draco grimaça tout en avalant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'Harry. Tendrement, il le prit dans ses bras et embrassa doucement son cou. 

« Est-ce suffisant ? demanda doucement Draco, soufflant sensuellement dans son oreille. 

– Mhmm... fit Harry, hésitant d'un air amusé et malicieux. Je crains que non... »

Draco grogna et fit descendre ses mains dans le dos d'Harry, les plaçant dans le creux de ses reins. Il s'empara des lèvres de son amant prestement, le serrant plus étroitement contre lui. 

« Et maintenant, demanda Draco en quittant un instant la gorge qu'il picorait de petits baisers. 

– Je... fit Harry, tentant de résister. Je ne sais pas.

– Vraiment ? » demanda Draco en descendant ses mains jusqu'aux fesses d'Harry qu'il serra fortement. 

Harry poussa un cri de surprise et se colla contre Draco avec plus de passion. Ses yeux verts se mirent à briller de manière impressionnante tandis que le désir croissait en lui. 

« N'es-tu donc jamais rassasié ? demanda Harry. 

– Non, répondit Draco chaudement. Jamais ! »

Harry eut un léger rire, mais Draco sentit en lui un trouble qui l'empêcha de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise noire. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. 

– Rien », répondit rapidement Harry.

_Trop rapidement_, pensa Draco.

Le blond se concentra un instant sur Harry et perçut son désir, son amour et sa... peur ? Draco se focalisa sur cette peur et il sentit qu'Harry tentait de l'en empêcher, mais le blond ne se laissa pas distraire. De la peur, il en vint à la douleur, aux pulsations rapides du cœur d'Harry. Trop, beaucoup trop rapide ! 

Sans attendre, le blond oublia tout idée de désir ou autres activités. Il souleva Harry dans ses bras et le conduisit au divan où il l'installa. 

« Draco, dit Harry, soufflant d'exaspération. 

– Silence », gronda Draco. 

Harry eut un mouvement de recul face à la colère de Draco, mais le blond ne s'en préoccupa même pas. Marchant jusqu'à la cuisine, il attrapa tous les médicaments d'Harry qu'il fit tomber dans sa chemise dont il tenait un bout avec une main et prit un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Il posa le tout sur la table basse et vint s'asseoir sur le sol, près d'Harry. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Draco, lui, prit la télécommande et alluma le poste de télé. 

« Je suis désolé, chuchota soudainement Harry tandis que Draco zappait après un programme intéressant. 

– Désolé pour quoi ? demanda Draco, fixant toujours l'écran. 

– De ne pas pouvoir... enfin... Enfin, tu vois ! »

Draco se retourna, surpris. Harry avait l'air coupable et avait légèrement rougis. Malgré lui, Draco éclata de rire. 

« Harry Potter, dit-il en riant. Tu te jettes sur moi il n'y a pas de ça deux jours et là, tu n'oses même pas dire 'De ne pas pouvoir faire l'amour avec toi' ? »

Harry baissa la tête, honteux.

« Tu me feras toujours rire », dit Draco.

Mais il ne riait pas et fixait le visage un peu trop blanc d'Harry et la tristesse miroitant dans ses yeux verts. 

« Ça n'est pas grave, finit par lui dire Draco. Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu ailles bien ! 

– Mais, fit Harry, tu en avais vraiment envie et... 

– Et mes désirs sont moins important que ta santé », coupa Draco. 

Harry eut l'air étonné, mais un petit sourire attendri apparut sur ses lèvres. 

« Tu es si mignon, dit-il d'un air faussement cajoleur. 

– Je ne suis pas mignon, gronda Draco, sachant pertinemment qu'il tombait dans le piège d'Harry. 

– Ooh, si ! rétorqua le brun. Tu es adorable... Mon canard ! »

Draco, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, se figea. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et dit alors d'une voix hachée :

« Ne-M'apelle-Plus-Jamais-Comme-Ça ! »

Harry éclata de rire avant de tirer Draco à lui. Celui-ci lâcha la télécommande, mais se laissa tirer sur le canapé. Collés l'un à l'autre, leur jambes entremêlées, s'embrassant, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent reprendre leur souffle. 

« Je le pensais, tu sais, dit Harry en se blottissant contre Draco. 

– Pour le canard ? demanda le blond d'un air inquiet. 

– Non, idiot, répondit Harry. Je ne t'appellerai jamais comme ça, c'est vraiment trop horrible. Je voulais dire pour le fait que tu es mignon... »

Draco le fusilla du regard, mais il vit que, pour une fois, Harry ne plaisantait pas. Doucement, Harry leva la main et caressa le visage de Draco, ses doigts effleurant la joue de porcelaine, caressant les lèvres roses et pleines pour ensuite se porter le long du menton et de descendre dans la gorge. Harry avait l'air si absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait que Draco en eut un frisson. 

« Harry ? demanda Draco, un peu inquiet. 

– Tu n'es pas mignon, dit simplement le brun en esquissant un sourire. Tu es superbe... »

Draco afficha un sourire suffisant. 

« Pas besoin de me dire ce que je sais déjà », dit-il fièrement. 

Harry eut un sourire aussi. 

« J'avais envie de le dire, expliqua-t-il. 

– Oh, mais ne te gêne pas... Mon ego apprécie ! »

Harry rit et déposa sa tête contre le torse de Draco, son souffle entrant par le col ouvert de la chemise et caressant la peau de Draco. 

« Je suis fatigué, dit-il. 

– Alors dors », répondit Draco en fermant lui aussi les yeux. 

Et Harry s'endormit, vite suivit de son amour. 

******************

Draco se réveilla en sentant Harry se lever. Un peu brouillon, il eut du mal à réaliser que son 'Petit Gryffondor' semblait terriblement pâle et qu'il tremblait. 

« Harry ? appela-t-il en le voyant marcher péniblement vers un fauteuil. 

– Oh, fit Harry en se tournant vers Draco, son visage un peu plus sombre qu'à son habitude. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! »

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se leva pour obliger Harry à aller se coucher. Rapidement, il prit l'un des cachets d'Harry qui voulut protester mais accepta résolument le médicament quand il vit l'expression butée de Draco. Pendant qu'Harry buvait son verre d'eau, le blond alla chercher la couverture qui recouvrait leur lit ainsi qu'un coussin et il revint rapidement bordé le malade et placer le coussin sous la tête de son amant. Alors, impérialement, il saisit le téléphone qui n'était pas loin et sortit, d'une de ses poches, la carte de visite de Jane. Sans prêter attention aux protestations suppliantes d'Harry, il composa le numéro. 

« Allô ? fit la voix enjouée de l'infirmière. 

– Jane ? demanda inutilement le blond. C'est Draco. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer, s'il te plaît ? Tobias ne se sent pas bien... 

– Il fait ou a fait une crise ? demanda la jeune femme devenue grave. 

– Non, répondit Draco. Mais il est pâle et tremble beaucoup... Je lui ai fait prendre un médicament et il a dormi avant, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux... 

– J'arrive aussi vite que possible ! » dit l'infirmière. 

Et elle raccrocha aussi sec. 

Draco reposa le combiné d'un air sévère et fit face à Harry qui s'obstinait à garder la tête baissée, fixant la couverture avec intensité. 

« C'est pour ton bien, Harry, dit Draco d'un air raisonnable. 

– Je sais, dit Harry. Je sais... »

Il soupira et s'installa un peu mieux dans le divan. Doucement, il se tourna vers Draco et lui lança un regard suppliant, tendant la main vers lui dans une demande muette. Aussitôt, le blond vint s'asseoir près de lui, par terre. Harry sourit et rapprocha son visage du sien tout en serrant sa main dans la sienne. 

« Je déteste l'avouer, mais je le sais, dit-il. Et puis, maintenant, j'ai une raison de guérir... »

Draco le regarda avec surprise. 

« Tu ne voulais pas guérir avant ? demanda-t-il, troublé. 

– Si, répondit Harry. Mais pas vraiment... Je n'avais pas de raison valable de me battre... 

– Et maintenant, tu en as une, dit Draco avec émotion. 

– Oui, dit Harry en lui souriant. Je guérirais pour toi ! »

Draco lui sourit et appuya sa tête près de la sienne. 

« Tu vas me transformer en lopette si tu continues tes déclarations enflammées, décréta finalement Draco, Harry éclatant de rire. 

– Et je ne m'en plaindrai pas, avoua Harry. Je t'adore quand tu es tendre... 

– Tu dis ça comme si ça n'arrivait pas souvent, dit Draco avec une moue accusatrice. 

– Et bien, un quart du temps, tu es ironique... un autre quart tu es tendre... et tout le restant tu es en chaleur alors... Aïe ! »

Riant, Draco regarda Harry se masser le haut de la tête où il l'avait frappé. 

« Il va falloir que je découpe ton comportement en cinquième, si tu te mets à me battre », plaisanta Harry. 

Draco lui tira la langue et Harry la happa délicieusement entre ses propres lèvres, invitant Draco à visiter sa bouche une fois de plus. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et approfondit le baiser avec passion tout en gardant une certaine douceur. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette de l'appartement qui retentit avec force et précipitation. Se séparant, Harry afficha un air boudeur tandis que Draco riait de son comportement enfantin et se levait pour aller ouvrir. Jane entra sans même le regarder, trousse en main. 

« Bonjour à toi aussi, dit Draco en fermant la porte. 

– Ouais, ouais, fit l'infirmière d'un air distrait en s'approchant d'Harry. Alors, voyons voir ça ! Enlève ta chemise ! »

Grincheux, Harry s'exécuta non sans un regard accusateur pour Draco. Celui-ci prétexta devoir se rendre dans la chambre et se s'en alla rapidement des yeux perçants d'Harry. Arrivé là, il chercha après une tenue plus agréable pour Harry et opta finalement pour un pyjama. Un bruit sur sa droite attira son attention. Sursautant, il fut surpris de voir un hibou tapé impatiemment à la vitre. 

C'est avec une certaine lassitude que Draco alla ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou, s'attendant à le voir s'éloigner de lui pour attendre Harry. Mais l'oiseau vint se poser sur le lit, près de lui et tendit noblement sa patte. Bien qu'étonné, Draco décrocha la missive qu'il portait et la lut attentivement. 

_Draco, _

_Je suis rentré en Angleterre hier et j'ai rencontré ton père. Il savait que je venais te voir et je lui ai fait croire que tu avais des complications avec ton 'sujet' car il était à l'hôpital et que tu ne pouvais pas l'approcher. Comme Potter avait l'air malade, c'est la première excuse qui m'est venue en tête. _

_Je ne t'écris pas pour te dire que je suis bien revenue, je sais que tu t'en moques, mais pour te dire que je dois dîner avec Severus Rogue, ce soir. Je me demande si j'aurai droit à de la nourriture à l'huile... ^__^ ! Je vais parler avec lui ce soir en glissant d'abord des allusions et je me débrouillerai pour l'amener dans un endroit discret pour que l'on puisse discuter de la situation et le persuader de l'importance de venir ici, tout en lui cachant la 'Bombe' secrète ! Je ne voudrai pas te voler la vedette... Je te donnerai des nouvelles dés que nous aurons fini la conversation... _

_Fidèlement, _

_Sept. _

Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sept commence tout de suite et encore moins avec Severus Rogue ! Elle prenait le plus gros morceau et commençait mal ! Rogue était quelqu'un de douteux, surtout qu'il n'avait rien dit pour la disparition de la marque. Le temps qu'elle convainc les autres, le maître des potions de Poudlard avait tout le temps de retourner sa veste. 

_Pimbêche idiote de mangemort de mer..._

« Draco ? appela Jane du salon, coupant le blond dans sa flopée d'insulte. Pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le blond souffla avant de glisser la lettre dans sa poche et de retourner dans le salon, non sans avoir pris le pyjama d'Harry avec lui et ordonner à l'hibou de l'attendre sagement. 

En entrant dans le salon, il vit Harry paisiblement endormi tandis que Jane rangeait une seringue dans sa sacoche. Il s'avança, inquiet et, sans attendre, souleva doucement Harry. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Draco, sous les yeux de l'infirmière étonnée, lui enfila délicatement la blouse du pyjama qu'il prit soin de fermer après avoir reposé le jeune malade. Jane le regarda avec un léger sourire. 

« Pas ce genre d'ami, hein ? » Chuchota-t-elle, ironique.

Draco haussa les épaules, sachant pertinemment qu'elle faisait allusion à la première conversation qu'ils avaient eue ensemble et qu'elle l'avait cru avec Harry. Le blond avait alors nié les faits et la jeune femme avait été assez gênée... 

_Mais maintenant, c'est différent, _pensa Draco en resserrant les bras autour d'Harry. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Draco, décidant de passer sur la remarque, pour l'instant. 

– Rien de plus que d'habitude, répondit Jane. Mais il y a un risque effrayant de crise, et pas une petite. Je lui ai administré un calmant pour qu'il se repose. Il faudra veiller à ce qu'il fasse le moins de mouvement possible. »

Draco hocha la tête, écoutant attentivement les conseils de l'infirmière. 

« Le mieux pour lui, ce serait qu'il aille à l'hôpital, fit remarquer Jane. Mais il refuse obstinément et je ne serai pas surprise s'il me répondait encore 'non', si je lui reposais la question... Mais bon, maintenant, il a quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui... »

Draco la regarda avec son visage impassible puis regarda Harry, paisiblement endormi dans ses bras. La tendresse qui transparut dans son visage ne laissa aucun doute à Jane. 

« Vous l'aimez, dit-elle simplement. 

– Oui, répondit Draco, malgré l'affirmation de l'infirmière. 

– Ça me rassure, confia Jane. Je sais ainsi que vous ne le laisserez pas mourir dans un coin... »

Draco lui lança un regard perçant qui fit rire la jeune femme. 

« Blague à part, se reprit l'infirmière, je me dois de bien insister sur le repos de Tobias, de même que sur la prise de ses médicaments. Je veux éviter une de ses fichues crises à tout prix, surtout que celle-là n'a pas l'air d'être une gentille... »

Draco resta pensif un instant tout en regardant Jane ranger ses instruments. Alors, avec hésitation, il posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue : 

« Est-ce normal, pour une infection du myocarde ? Est-ce normal qu'il ait des crises si violentes ? »

Jane figea dans le mouvement qu'elle commençait à faire et se tourna vers Draco. Alors, calme, elle répondit : 

« Non. Ça n'est absolument pas normal... En vérité, je me demande parfois si c'est bel et bien le bon diagnostique... Mais je ne suis pas médecin... Je ne peux pas savoir par moi-même... »

Draco se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un froncement de sourcil. Au fond de lui, il enrageait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr que la magie pourrait peut-être aidé Harry. Après tout, son monde était très doué en médecine... 

_Je l'emmènerai voir le meilleur Médicomage de notre monde, _pensa Draco. _Et il sera soigné, même si ça doit prendre des années... _

Il caressa les cheveux courts et emmêlés d'Harry qui bougea un peu la tête. Draco sourit et regarda Jane qui commençait déjà à remettre son manteau. 

« Pourrais-tu m'aider, s'il te plaît ? demanda Draco, s'écorchant sur le mot 'S'il te plait'. 

– Oui, bien sûr ! Que voulez-vous faire ? demanda-t-elle. 

– Le transporter dans la chambre, répondit Draco. Et arrêtes de me vouvoyer ! Je déteste ça ! »

Jane eut un sourire et acquiesça. 

« Prends le coussin et la couverture et va les mettre dans le lit, pendant que je le porte... »

L'infirmière hocha la tête et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Alors qu'elle rentrait déjà dans la chambre rouge, Draco, lui, passa doucement un bras dans le dos d'Harry et un autre dans le pli de ses deux genoux. Draco le souleva alors doucement, l'installant un peu mieux dans ses bras. Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux et le regarda, perdu. Quand enfin, son esprit fut suffisamment clair que pour reconnaître Draco, Harry eut un léger sourire et se rendormit. Draco n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se hâta de regagner la chambre avec son fardeau, surpris d'y constater que Jane avait remis convenablement la couette et le coussin. Draco posa délicatement Harry dans les draps et le recouvrit doucement, pour finir par caresser doucement sa joue avant de se relever et de regarder l'infirmière. 

_Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde !!, _Pensa Draco en regardant Jane qui, elle, fixait le hibou toujours posé sur la chaise du petit secrétaire se trouvant dans la chambre. _Je l'avais oublié, ce fichu piaf ! _

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Jane, les yeux écarquillé. 

– C'est mon hibou, mentit Draco avec calme. 

– Le tien ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait les apprivoiser... Enfin, pas aussi bien ! »

Draco se contenta d'un regard distant et indifférent qui fit comprendre à Jane qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse claire de sa part. 

« Bon, fit-elle après quelques minutes de fixation polaire, je crois que je vais retourner travailler... »

Draco hocha la tête et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Avant de partir, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui. 

« Quand il se réveillera, fais-le manger, recommanda-t-elle. Mais pas quelque chose de trop lourd, surtout pas, en fait ! Du potage ou encore des toasts devraient convenir...

– D'accord, répondit Draco. Je lui ferais des toasts... »

La jeune femme sourit puis partit, Draco refermant la porte derrière elle. Il regarda vaguement l'heure et fut étonné de voir que, mine de rien, la jeune femme était restée plus de deux heures. 

Soufflant, il se rendit jusqu'à la chambre où il tira les rideaux rouges pour empêcher la lumière du jour d'entrer et où il prit le hibou, le faisant monter sur son épaule. Avec un dernier regard pour Harry, Draco sortit dans le salon et entreprit de donner à manger au hibou, au chat et au serpent, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée. Quand il eut terminé, il alla simplement regarder la rue par la fenêtre, voyant les nombreux flocons qui tombaient encore et les passants occupés à flâner dans la rue. Soudain, Draco posa son regard sur une boulangerie non loin de là et pensa qu'il serait bien d'aller chercher un petit quelque chose à manger et de léger. Cependant, il ne voyait pas vraiment où il pourrait trouver du potage tout fait et facilement transportable... Après une certaine réflexion, il décida tout simplement de transplaner. Pourquoi se casser la tête, de toute façon ? Il ne savait pas cuisiner et n'avait pas envie de tuer Harry en l'empoisonnant gravement. 

Rapidement, Draco rédigea un petit mot explicatif au cas où Harry se réveillerait pendant son absence. Il alla le déposer sur la table de chevet près du lit, caressant doucement les cheveux d'Harry au passage. Avant de sortir de l'appartement, Draco alla déposer le Safient sur le lit et murmura : 

« Veille sur lui ! »

Le serpent émit un sifflement et se roula en boule. Draco sourit en voyant que le reptile gardait pourtant les yeux ouverts et que sa petite langue fouettait l'air de manière menaçante. Sortant de la chambre, Draco enfila son manteau et quitta l'appartement. Aussitôt arrivé dans le couloir, il transplanna pour réapparaître dans un grand vestibule assez chique. Draco se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir où il avisa une petite pancarte plastifiée et écrite en une langue étrangère. Il haussa les épaules et sonna. Aussitôt, un Elfe apparut, empressé. 

« Mon... Monsieur Malfoy ! Balbutia l'Elfe, semblant ravi. Quel plaisir de... de vous revoir ! 

– Vous mentez mal, Glissy ! répondit Draco en souriant froidement. Néanmoins, je vous rassure, je ne suis pas là pour un séjour... 

– Oh ? s'étonna Glissy, réprimant un soupir de soulagement. 

– Non, dit Draco. Je suis ici pour vous demander du potage. 

– Du... du potage ! fit l'Elfe avec scepticisme. 

– Oui, du potage. Soumis à un sortilège de conservation, bien entendu ! Et le plus léger et savoureux possible. C'est pour une personne malade et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle le soit encore plus. 

– Heu... Bien, comme il vous plaira, répondit l'Elfe. Et je vous mets ça dans... 

– Un thermos, Glissy ! Je veux que ça arrive chez moi sans problème ! 

– Bien, Monsieur Malfoy ! »

L'Elfe disparut et Draco soupira d'un air ennuyé. 

_Crétin d'Elfe de Maison, _pensa-t-il. 

Marchant de long en large, Draco regarda le sol marbré du grand hall pendant un instant pour finir par aller regarder par la fenêtre où une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur le paysage orientale. 

« Chouette temps, dit-il d'une voix détachée. 

– La Chine a rarement connu ce genre de catastrophe », fit une voix derrière Draco.

Le concerné sursauta et se retourna. Il blêmit en rencontrant les yeux noirs de Severus Rogue. 

« Je vous ai suivit difficilement, Monsieur Malfoy, dit l'homme. Je crois que nous devons avoir une petite conversation... »

############################################

Mouahahaha ! Que je suis sadique... En fait, non, pas tant que ça, en y réfléchissant... G déjà fait pire ! ^______^... Revenons-en à nos moutons ! (Bêêêhh...) Comment allez-vous en ce samedi... samedi 24 janvier, selon ce très cher Vieux Nordi qui va bientôt être remplacé par un très cher bon Nordi ?? Loll !! Bon, comme d'habitude, je m'excuse de mon retard, mais en dormant 5h par nuit, en allant à l'école pendant 10h (sauf le mercredi et le vendredi ou je n'y vais que 5 pour l'un, 7 pour l'autre) c'est vraiment très, très épuisant et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à supporter toute ma fatigue ! Résultat, j'essaye de grappiller des heures de repos ici et là, mais pas moyen ! Enfin... (soupirs) me voilà ! Et en plus, j'ai commencé le chap 17 ! Chapitre que je continuerai quand j'aurai fait mes RAR et de nombreuses reviews à plusieurs auteurs dont je suis les petites merveilles avec attention ! ^_____^ Allez, j'arrête là mon blabla et je passe au RAR... Mais d'abord, je vais me prendre une tasse de café, je m'endors... loll ! 

**RAR : **

**Clem : **(C'est Sev qui parle !) Je sais, je sais ! Je suis une merveille de sadisme et de beauté ! Mais que veux-tu ? C'est ça d'être une actrice au talent sans pareil... Mouahahaha !!! Grosse tête ? Qu'elle Grosse tête ? ^__^;... On bave sur ton Draco depuis qu'il a transformé ses robes immondes en magnifique pantalon moulant bien certaines parties du corps et des chemises montrant son adorable musculature ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je préfère le père ! Mhmmm... LUCIUUUUUSSSS... *____* ! Je ferai une fic sur ce cher Lucius, une fois ! Rien que sur lui ! Du Lucius pure malt ! loll ! Draco, selon Umbre, chante très bien. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle aurait du enregistrer sa prestation et la mettre en CD !! ça serait un tabac, selon elle... Personnellement, je préfère les hurlements des gens quand ce cher Godzi les poursuis... Mouahahaha ! Le carnet de H ? Mhm, faut qu'on lui demande... Mais là, il est sur le tournage de F et mésa, chap 23 et Souvenir... Le pauvre, il est surexploité ! loll ! Le plan de Dray... Sera révélé quand Dray le voudra ! loll ! Allez, je file !! Mais, soit dit en passant, Umbre est encore malade !! Et ça risque pas de s'arranger, ce soir, elle sors ! MDR ! ^____^ Allez, Zibou ! 

**Mitt : **Ooh, cher auteur respectueuse et adorée (j'aime ta fic, je ne le dirai jamais assez ! loll) sache que moi, j'ai très envie de me retrouver face à Sept. Mais je ne dirai pas pq ! Sinon, je dirai tt ce qu'il va se passer APRES ! Est-ce que c'est pour l'étrangler ? La remercier ?? Tu ne le sauras pas ! Mouahahaha... Oui, bon, c'est pas grave, c'est le café ! ^^ Ne plains pas Lucius, il... Ah, non, je ne dois rien dire !! (comment ça, je te torture en ne finissant pas ma phrase ?? mdr) Moi, je l'ai vue, la révolution... J'ai tt visualiser dans ma tête avant... Et ça promet, crois moi ! ^^ Merci pour ta review, zibou à toi ! 

**Miya Black : **Mais ce n'est pas grave, voyons, de ne pas faire de longue review ! C'est le geste qui compte ! ^^ T'es fatiguée ? Faut te reposer ! Fait pas comme moi, je vois même pas où sont les touches du clavier et j'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle de sommeil... C'est pénible, mais bon ! On s'accommode de ce qu'on peut ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Tiffany Shin : **Le traitement pour réveiller Sept ? Bien ? Je sais pas... J'aurai voulu faire plus sadique ! lolll ! Ne plains pas encore Lucius ou tu n'as pas fini, avec tout ce que je compte lui faire, au pauvre chou... Mouahahaha... Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus ! ^^ Zibou à toi ! 

**Gaiyle : **Dray te fait peur ?? Bah, faut bien ce dire que c'est pas un enfant de cœur, non plus ! ^^ Lucius ?? S'en prendre plein la gueule ?? Mais quel idée, voyons... ^______^;;... Qui a bien pu te faire croire ça ?...*air angélique* loll ! Aha !! Une personne qui a prêter attention à l'étrange rapidité de Sept ! C'est bien ! Très bien ! Continue d'observer Sept, elle a son importance ! ^____^ 

**Bubblejoyce : **Elle se profile très loin, la conspiration... Et les embûches aussi, d'ailleurs... Mais bon, je me tais. Une Serpentard ? Toi aussi ? loll ! Contente de voir une collègue ! On m'a dit récemment que j'étais Ambitieuse et Rusée ! J'en étais bien contente ! mdr ! Je suis contente que mon passage 'Surnom' t'ait fait rire ! J'avoue que j'ai bien rigoler aussi ! ^^ Tu adore Sept ? ... mouahahaha... Je ne dirai rien ! loll Merci bcp pour ta review, je suis ravie que mon chap t'es plus ! 

**Paradise1 : **De rien !! Et ce ne sont pas des conneries ! Je trouve ça vraiment trop bien ! Je me délecte de tes fics ! De plus, elles me sont très utiles ! Quand j'ai pas envie de faire une fic Slash, je vais relire tes fics et généralement, ça vient tt seul ! ^^ N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? loll ! Tu n'as pas confiance en Sept ? Et bien... Tu as raison ! ^_____^ Moi ? Laisser traîner un indice ?? Mais non, pas du tt, voyons ! 

**Flore : **Tu serai pas un tantinet esclavagiste ? Dix chapitres par semaines... Autant me prendre au premier poteau venu tout de suite ! loll ! Pour les hôpitaux psychiatrique, non, ça ira ! Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ont renoncé à mon cas ! loll ! Je plaisante ! j'y ai jamais mit les pieds et j'espère que ça ne sera jamais le cas ! ^^ Que Dray largue Harry et que celui-ci se fasse lamentablement tué ? Mince, comment t'as deviné la fin ?? Lolll ! je plaisante, je te rassure, je ne ferai jamais ça !! En tt cas, je suis ravie de voir que ça te plait tjs !! Merci bcp à toi, j'ai été très contente de voir ta review ! ^^ 

**DW : **Ma vie s'est raccourcie de 2% qd j'ai vu la longueur de ta review et que j'ai pensé à la réponse qui en découlerai forcément ! loll ! Les mots que je t'ai donné ne sont pas spécifiquement dans l'ordre, mais le dernier, c'est à dire Plage, est bien placé ! ^___^ Lucius qui profite d'un massage au Bahamas ?? MDR !!! Bien pensé !! J'imagine bien la scène ! Lolll ! Mais non, je te rassure, ça ne se finira pas avec un Lucius triomphant ! pas du tout, même ! ^^ Bonjour à Kay !! Elle me semble moins sadique que ma Sévie (Sévie : Normale, je suis PAR-FAITE !) ^^ Qd H trouvera-t-il un surnom convenable à Dray ?? Et bien... A la fin, en fait ! loll ! Trompée sur Sept ?? Mhmm... Qui sait, qui sait ??... (Sévie : L'auteur, p-ê ? Umbre : La ferme !! Andouille, c'est nous, les auteurs !! Sévie : je sais ! Mouahahaha) Bon, allez, je te laisse là ! Merci pour ta review, une fois encore, j'ai adoré !! ^^ 

**Remus James Lupin : **Bijour ! Une révolution dans l'air, tu crois ? loll ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que f et mésa de même que c de c te plaisent autant ! 

**Kyûrane : **Tu peux m'appeler Umbre, tu sais ! ^^ pas besoin de mettre le 77 ! loll ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! merci 

**Lunenoire : **Bah, je suis contente que ça t'ai fait rire, merci ! ^^ 

**Saael' : **Bjour, Saaeliel ! J'aime bien ta review en rime !! En temps normal, je t'aurai répondu de cette manière, mais je suis vraiment Trop crevée ! loll ! Tu trouve qu'il y a vraiment trop de ressemblance avec Pensée Inconcevable ?? Si oui, dis-le moi, j'arrêterai la fic !! Parce que je ne le fais pas exprès et ça y ressemble qd même !! Hors, je ne veux pas, donc, le mieux, c'est encore de tt stopper avant qu'on m'accuse définitivement de Plagiat et d'enlever la fic ! Moi non plus, je veux pas aller à l'école... Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a...(T_T ! je déteste l'école...) Allez, je file ! Zibou ! 

**Dumati : **Pas fait tes devoirs ? Arf ! pas grave, je les faits pas non plus ! loll ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! ^^ Merci bcp ! 

**Lune D'Argent : **Ben, oui, c'est surprenant qu'on m'adore, généralement, on essaye de me tuer... loll ! Je continue C de c... Lentement, mais sûrement ! Moi, j'ai des fics en cours et je me casse la tête pour les poursuivre... Mais c'est pas facile ! Trop de choses à faire... C'est vraiment casse-pied ! Merci pour ta review, en tt cas ! C'est très gentil ! ^^ 

**CameDark : **Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, j'avoue que je commence à fatiguer. Alors, Merci, il me semble que c'est bien ! lolll ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ 

**Clau : **Et non, c'est pas le dernier !! Je crois que je dépasserai les 30 chapitres avec cette fic, alors t'as pas à avoir peur !! Y'a pas eu de scène d'amour entre Harry et Dray, mais y'en aura encore, c promis ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Keina1 : **Je me dépêche, je me dépêche ! mais ça n'empêche pas de prendre du retard (soupir). Merci pour ta review ! 

**Eowyn Malfoy : **Merci à toi ! ^^ 

**Yami Aku : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est très sympa ! ^^ 

**Jeanne D'arc : **Tu m'a fait rougir, pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas ! Comme à chaque fois qu'on me fait des compliments, d'ailleurs... En tt cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Pour la révolution, tu as bien raison ! Vive elle ! Ce que je me réjouis d'y être... Bon sang, ce que j'ai hâte... ça voudra dire que la fic est presque finie ! Mdr !! Non, je me plains pas... Je suis juste... Fatiguée ! loll ! mais bon, on fais avec ce qu'on a ! Merci pour ta review encourageante ! G été contente de te voir arriver ! ^^ 

**Lululle : **Coquin ? Tu crois ? (air angélique) loll ! De rien, pour les compliments, ct un plaisir ! ^^ Et ct pensé !! Allez, à la prochaine et merci, merci, merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Caroline Black : **Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer ?? Mouahahaha !! Tant mieux !! Ct le but !! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je le dirai dans les autres chap (vaut mieux, sinon, ça serait louche ! loll) Tu te méfie de Sept, g l'impression... C'est bien ! continue ! loll ! Allez, je file ! A la prochaine ! 

**Eowyn10 : **Heu... Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ 

**Floo07 : **Voui, tu peux m'appeler puce ! loll ! C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande ça !! Généralement, on hésite pas ! mdr !! Si, si !! C'est comme ça que s'écrit le mot 'Surpasser' tu t'étais pas trompée ! Merci pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil ! (suis tte rouge, now !) 

**Nicolina : **Kikoo toi ! C'est pas grave de pas reviewer, ça ne me rend que plus heureuse quand je te vois revenir ! loll ! Suis vraiment trop contente que tu aime, merci ! ^^ 

**Jenali : **Bonne année à toi aussi ! Deux chaps à la suite ? En effet, tu as eu de la chance ! Ce n'est pas que cas des autres lecteurs qui sont obligé d'attendre... Les pôvres... Mais Sept est une tarée !! Mais bon, je ne dirai rien de ce qu'elle réserve... ça gâcherait tout ! Mouahahaha ! Moi aussi, j'ai hâte que la révolution commence !! ^_____^ ! mais je dirai pas pq !!! mdr ! Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment très gentil ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Hanna : **Si tout se passera bien ?? Heu... Je suis tentée de répondre, pour te rassurer ou te mettre en garde, mais ça annulerait l'effet... Bon... je vais me montrer gentille ! Oui, ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas ! ^^ 

**Enyo85 : **Mais grâce à un sors, ma chère ! Elle a posé un sortilège sur l'appart pour ne pas qu'il transplane ! Vi, c'est moi qui ai écris la chanson... Je pense que j'aurai pu faire mieux, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a... Se retourner contre Dray ??? Mais quel idée... (air angélique) Nous verrons bien ! ^___^ ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous ! 

**Valoche : **Bonne année à toi aussi ! Pas grave pour le putain ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Je ne me souviens plus non plus si tu as déjà mit une review... Je suis un peu distraite, faut pas m'en vouloir ! ^^ Mais si, c'est pardonnable, de ne pas avoir mit de review, voyons !! Je ne t'en veux absolument pas !! Bien au contraire !! Quand je vois qlq'un qui arrive, j'en suis tjs très heureuse !! Bon, allez, je file ! Encore merci à toi ! Bisous ! 

**Siria Potter : **Sept ? Sadique ?? Mais qu'elle idée !! loll ! Je sais pas pq, mais je sens qu'on va me le dire souvent, ça ! Lucius va payer, t'inquiète ! Mais d'une façon imprévue ! Mouahahaha ! Bisous à toi et à la prochaine ! 

**Gaia666 : **Heu... Et bien, merci à toi ! ^^ 

**Ccilia, ou plutôt, LSK : **Attention, LSK ! Si Ccilia apprend que tu as encore utiliser son compte, elle va pas être contente !! T'inquiète pas pour Lucius, il va payer... Enfin, pour l'instant, il prend du bon temps avec Sévie... (frissonne) En tt cas, suis hyper contente que ça te plaise ! Merci de me suivre et pour la review ! Zibou à toi ! 

Et voilààà ! G fini !! (exécute la danse de la victoire) Je suis dessus depuis ce matin ! Ce que c'est casse tête, ce truc !! Allez, je file ! Bisous à tous ! J'essayerai de faire le prochain pour samedi mais je vous promet rien ! ça dépendra de l'école et de ma fatigue ! Bye bye ! 


	17. Comment faire une révolution ? Leçon num...

**17 : Comment faire une révolution ? Leçon numéro 3 : Discussion avec le camp 'ennemi'. **

« Chouette temps, dit-il d'une voix détachée. 

– La Chine a rarement connu ce genre de catastrophe », fit une voix derrière Draco.

Le concerné sursauta et se retourna. Il blêmit en rencontrant les yeux noirs de Severus Rogue. 

« Je vous ai suivi difficilement, Monsieur Malfoy, dit l'homme. Je crois que nous devons avoir une petite conversation... »

Draco serra les dents, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ? 

_Ses intentions !! Renseignes-toi sur ses intentions !!,_ lui cria son raisonnement. 

« Quel genre de conversation ? demanda Draco. 

– Tout d'abord, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous vouliez me voir, ainsi que les Premiers, dans un appartement en Amérique et qui plus est, désarmés... N'importe quel sorcier aguerri ne se laisse pas entraîner si facilement dans une demande aussi étrange... Aussi, comme Sept refusait de coopérer, je suis venu à la source de l'énigme... »

Draco serra les dents, se promettant de jeter cette petite peste du haut d'un immeuble au plus tôt ! 

Dans Gringotts !! Je l'y enfermerai et elle n'aura plus qu'à se débrouiller pour en ressortir ! Petite andouille de sorcière à deux noises !! Je vais te la jeter dans une glacière !! Non ! Dans un nid de Strangulot ! Ou encore... 

« Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda Rogue, sortant Draco de ses pensées meurtrières. J'attends toujours mon explication... »

Draco déglutit. Et c'est à ce moment là que Glissy arriva, portant un thermos en argent avec, sur le dessus, les armoiries du grand hôtel dont il était le régent. 

« Votre potage, monsieur Malfoy, dit poliment l'Elfe. 

– Potage ? s'étonna Rogue d'un air perplexe. 

– Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! grogna Draco en saisissant brusquement le thermos. Glissy, il me faudrait un salon privé pour moi et Monsieur Rogue. »

L'Elfe poussa un soupir désespéré qui n'échappa à aucun des deux hommes. La petite créature couina et disparut aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint et les vit dans une activité d'observation de l'autre très intense. 

« Heu... hum ! Fit l'Elfe, captant leur attention. Si ces Messieurs veulent bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire au salon demandé par Monsieur Malfoy... »

Ils hochèrent la tête et se mirent à suivre l'Elfe de Maison à travers le grand hôtel. Draco en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au luxe l'entourant, grimaçant devant la profusion du marbre finement travaillé, les fleures épanouies et les lustres brillant qu'il avait vu des centaines de fois étant enfant, quand son père l'emmenait avec lui lors de ses voyages d'affaire. Draco grimaça. Il se souvenait très bien de cette époque de sa vie, celle où Lucius estimait qu'il était temps pour son fils d'apprendre à vivre dans le monde et de prendre conscience de sa classe sociale. L'homme avait alors trimballé son fils partout où il allait et de tous les endroits, c'était le 'British Hotel' de Chine qu'il avait le plus apprécié. Il en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs au personnel de l'hôtel en espérant convaincre son père de le laisser à la maison, mais Lucius s'était obstiné et en fin de compte, Draco avait fini par se conduire 'comme il faut'. C'est-à-dire comme un sale gosse prétentieux et riche. C'était principalement à cause de ça que Glissy n'était jamais très heureux de le voir arrivé et Draco lui-même s'abstenait généralement de venir. Mais l'hôtel avait le mérite d'avoir la meilleure nourriture que Draco ait mangée dans sa courte vie et il avait, dans son enfance, considéré l'endroit comme une seconde maison. Rêveur, le jeune homme laissa ses souvenirs remonter loin jusqu'à ce que la petite voix couinante de l'Elfe le ramène au temps présent. 

« En espérant que vous passerez un bon séjour parmi nous », murmura la créature en s'inclinant. 

Draco ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder partir. Aucun des deux hommes ne s'étaient encore assis et ils se fixèrent un long moment avant de daigner quitter l'autre des yeux pour aller s'installer. Une fois bien assis confortablement dans des fauteuils de cuir noir, non loin d'une cheminée où ronflait paisiblement un feu alimenté en bûche magiquement, Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil au salon, le trouvant très sombre et trop renfermé à son goût. Il se leva de nouveau pour aller se poster près d'une grande fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, de la pluie venant trempée ses vêtements et le tapis plein sur le sol. 

« Vous vouliez me parler, finit par dire Draco, se tournant vers Severus. 

– C'est exact, répondit l'homme. Et je vous ai dit pourquoi. 

– Certes, consentit Draco. Mais je ne saurai commencer la conversation en ignorant ce que vous savez déjà... »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment, le silence de la pièce interrompu par le bruit de la pluie s'abattant sur le pays et qui trempait le bras de Draco appuyé sur l'appui de fenêtre. Finalement, Severus Rogue se décida à parler. 

« Sept est venue me trouver et m'a demandé de dîner avec elle. Bien que je n'éprouve aucun penchant pour cette femme que j'aurai bien empalée sur le mur avec le tisonnier que j'avais à la main, ma curiosité a été frappée. La soirée a été tout particulièrement ennuyeuse, comme toujours avec cette chose. Néanmoins, j'ai très vite remarqué qu'elle essayait d'orienter la conversation sur un point bien particulier... Elle en est venue à me parler de vous et de la recherche concernant Potter. Elle m'a dit que vous ne l'aviez pas trouvé et que vous proposiez quelque chose pour le dénicher, mais que vous vouliez voir tout les Premiers et si possible désarmés. Bref, elle s'est conduite comme une andouille. »

Draco serra les dents. Andouille n'était pas le bon mot à utiliser et le jeune homme dut faire appel à toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas se convaincre d'aller tuer Sept sur le champ. La réponse à la lettre de la jeune fille allait faire très mal ! 

« J'attends toujours mon explication », fit remarquer Severus. 

Draco lui lança un regard sombre avant de déclarer :

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer... Rien, si ce n'est que Sept est une andouille et qu'elle n'a décidément aucun talent d'entremetteuse... J'aurai définitivement dû lui fournir un mensonge au préalable... 

– Bien, maintenant que je sais que cette histoire d'arrangement de capture de Potter est fausse, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire enfin ce que vous mijotez, Draco. 

– Ça ne vous regarde pas, gronda le dénommé Draco d'un air agacé d'enfant gâté. 

– Si ça ne me regarde pas, pourquoi avoir envoyer Sept m'inviter ? »

Draco serra alors les poings. Il aurait aimé en parler avec Harry au préalable, au moins pour savoir à quoi s'attendre avec l'homme ! Certes, il avait été son professeur de potions et directeur de maison pendant près de sept ans, mais ça n'avait pas empêcher Draco de toujours se méfier de lui... Respirant calmement, Draco décida de laisser passer une partie de la vérité. Après tout, il avait un grand avantage sur Severus Rogue ! Tout comme l'homme, il était capable de déterminer les sentiments de ses interlocuteurs, même si celui-ci était particulièrement doué pour les cacher. 

« Sept a menti, c'est vrai, dit-il d'abord. Mais je ne peux pas vous exposer mes raisons aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant, du moins. Non seulement ça serait dangereux pour nous deux, mais également pour... Sept. »

Rogue eut un regard perplexe voulant clairement signifier qu'il doutait sérieusement de l'inquiétude de Draco pour Sept. 

« Si ça ne me regarde pas, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous voulez que je vienne ? »

Draco serra les dents. Sept l'avait vraiment mal placé. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, sa confiance en Rogue n'était pas assez grande et il ne voulait pas que l'homme profite de la situation pour le faire taire de manière... définitive ! 

« Puis-je faire une théorie ? demanda Rogue, empêchant Draco de prendre la parole par la même occasion. 

– Si vous voulez, répondit sèchement le blond. 

– Mon idée, c'est que la raison de la réunion des Premiers me regarde et cela, de très près. Seulement, vous n'osez pas me la dire, pour une cause qui m'est inconnue. Reste à déterminer la raison de cette mystérieuse réunion et son lien avec Potter... »

Draco baissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais su tenir longtemps face à Rogue et ça n'avait visiblement pas changé. En vérité, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas parler du décès de Voldemort. Rien, si ce n'est l'absence d'Harry et le risque de tout faire raté. Draco sentait son cœur battre vite, sans doute trop. Déglutissant, il décida de poser la question qui lui semblait la plus introductive et la plus utile pour lui. 

« A qui va votre Loyauté ? demanda Draco, plongeant son regard d'acier dans les yeux ténébreux de son ancien professeur. 

– A Voldemort, répondit Rogue. 

– Menteur, riposta aussitôt Draco en s'approchant de son professeur. Ce n'est pas vrai, et vous le savez. A qui va votre loyauté ? »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. 

« A qui croyez-vous qu'elle va ? Voldemort... 

– Menteur, dit de nouveau Draco. Je sais que vous mentez et je vous repose la question. A qui va votre Loyauté ? »

Draco s'était approché très près de son ancien professeur, si près que ses jambes frôlaient les genoux de l'homme qui affichait toujours une expression impassible. 

« Dumbledore », répondit finalement Rogue. 

Draco écarquilla les yeux. 

« Dumbledore ? 

– Oui, répondit Severus, tête haute. 

– Vous mentez, ce n'est pas possible ! 

– Et pourquoi ? 

– Parce que pendant sept ans, je vous ai entendu le critiquer vertement ! Je vous ai vu lui lancer des regards venimeux à tout bout de champs, je vous... 

– ... Ai berné comme un professionnel, coupa Rogue en se levant, se retrouvant face à Draco. Cependant, Draco, je crains que vous ne puissiez pas vous souvenir de ce que je viens de vous dire. » 

Draco le regarda lever sa baguette et la pointer sur son front. 

« Voulez-vous vraiment m'effacer la mémoire, professeur ? J'aurai pourtant des choses très intéressantes à vous révéler... 

– Quel genre ? demanda Rogue, impassible. 

– Du genre info sur Voldemort classée top secrète et... concernant Harry... »

Rogue serra les dents. Draco sourit. Il avait les cartes en mains et le professeur de potions le savait pertinemment. Soupirant, Draco s'éloigna de l'homme et retourna près de sa fenêtre. Il regarda un instant le décors puis murmura : 

« Harry est avec moi. C'est grâce à lui que je sais tout ce que je vais vous dire et grâce à lui que j'ai eu l'idée que je vais vous exposer. Néanmoins, avant de vous raconter quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin que vous me juriez que tout ce que je vais vous révéler ne sera dit qu'à Dumbledore et personne d'autre... 

– Je jure », répondit aussitôt l'homme.

Draco eut un sourire. 

« Je savais que vous diriez ça... »

Il claqua des doigts et la fenêtre se ferma, tandis qu'un sortilège d'insonorisation  se plaçait sur la pièce. 

« Rasseyez-vous, professeur, dit calmement Draco. Ça risque d'être long... et je vous préviens... Si une seule de mes paroles est répétée à quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore, vous comprendrez que la leçon sur les poisons a été une de mes préférées de tous vos cours... »

******************

Après une longue discussion avec Rogue, Draco transplana chez lui, pensif. Qui aurait cru que Severus Rogue, le grand mangemort, était en fait un espion de Dumbledore ? Jamais, de toute sa vie, Draco n'avait soupçonné le maître de potions de Poudlard d'être un espion. Apparaissant dans le salon bleu clair de l'appartement, le blond réalisa que Rogue avait dû travailler avec sa mère. Draco resta planté au milieu du salon pendant cinq minutes, bloqué dans cette pensée. Sa mère... Il détestait penser à elle et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Si elle n'avait pas été découverte, que se serait-il alors passé ? Lucius aurait-il pu prendre le contrôle des mangemorts si facilement ? 

_Sans doute pas, _pensa Draco. _Ma mère l'en aurait empêché... Et alors, rien ne serait arrivé ! Le monde serait en paix depuis longtemps. Et moi, je n'aurai probablement plus jamais revu Harry... Jamais compris ce que je ressens pour lui. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça..._

Le blond lança un regard las à la porte de la chambre de Harry et regarda le thermos de soupe qu'il tenait toujours dans la main. Il décida d'aller poser le thermos sur le comptoir de cuisine et d'aller voir si son 'Petit Gryffondor' dormait toujours. Doucement, Draco entrouvrit la porte. Le Salfient releva sa tête triangulaire, mais quand il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Draco, il se roula de nouveau en boule et continua de faire semblant de dormir. Draco sourit et s'approcha du lit où il s'assit délicatement, de façon à ne pas réveiller Harry qui s'était roulé en boule dans son sommeil, les mains posées sur son front, comme pour se protéger la tête. Le blond esquissa un sourire et se pencha pour embrasser les doigts d'Harry qui continua de dormir. Soupirant, Draco se leva et retourna dans le salon, non sans laisser entrouverte la porte de la chambre, de manière à entendre Harry s'il y avait le moindre problème. 

Prestement, Draco s'installa à une chaise à la table de travail d'Harry et saisit une feuille de papier accompagné d'un fic... Non ! Bic ! Il l'essaya d'abord sur un coin de la feuille et sursauta en voyant un trait rouge. Bien, au moins, la couleur lui permettrait de faire croire à Sept qu'il est en colère. Ce qu'il était, d'ailleurs. Le blond réfléchit une seconde, puis se mit à écrire avec une certaine brusquerie. Pendant quelques minutes, seul le bruit de l'ordinateur d'Harry – encore en veille – et du bic sur la feuille se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Draco poussa un soupir quand il vit qu'il avait enfin finit et parcourut sa missive rouge du regard. 

_     Chère andouille de première classe, _

_     Peut-être trouveras-tu mon introduction à cette lettre un peu étrange, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas où j'aurai pu glisser cette phrase dans la lettre que tu lis présentement. Et comme je tenais absolument à définir ta personnalité, j'ai opté pour la nomination de ton 'nom' en début de lettre. Même si j'aurai pu signer, 'Bien à toi, celui qui te considère comme une erreur monumentale de la nature et qui te fait gentiment savoir que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure'... Mais bon, je suis sûre que ça te convient ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? _

_     Cependant, comme tu m'as déjà prouvé à maintes reprises que l'intelligence était une qualité qui désertait ton pois chiche de cerveau depuis ta création, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que je t'explique... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE MENSONGE DEBILE COMME QUOI J'INVITE LES PREMIERS ICI POUR PARLER DE MON PETIT AMI ??? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ?? Ne sais-tu donc vraiment pas trouver d'excuses plus potables et tangibles ?? Nous avons faillit perdre Rogue à cause de ta stupidité latente ! Or, il est celui dont nous avons le plus besoin, puisqu'il marque la preuve tangible que Voldemort est mort sur son poignet ! Idiote ! Ne fais plus rien à compter de maintenant ! C'est Rogue qui se débrouillera pour rallier les autres 'Premiers'. C'est plus sûr !! _

_     Bien entendu, je te demande de ne rien révéler à Personne, au cas ou tu n'aurais rien compris ! J'ajoute que Rogue te préviendra du jour de la réunion qui se déroulera chez moi. _

_     Avec toute ma colère et ma haine, _

_     Draco Malfoy. _

Le blond eut un sourire amusé. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort mais Sept l'énervait vraiment trop. Se levant, Draco alla jusqu'au hibou que lui avait envoyé la jeune femme et qui somnolait sur le dossier d'une chaise. L'ancien mangemort caressa doucement la tête du volatile qui se réveilla aussitôt. 

« Porte ça à Sept, demanda Draco. Et mords-la autant que tu peux !! »

Le hibou hulula, se laissant emmener par Draco jusque la fenêtre. Le blond ouvrit cette dernière et lâcha l'animal qui s'envola, s'éloignant dans le ciel dégagé. Draco regarda un instant le soleil qui se reflétait sur la neige un peu fondue et referma la porte, soucieux de la température de la pièce. Il regarda furtivement vers la porte de la chambre et soupira. Il s'ennuyait horriblement, il fallait l'avouer. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas réveiller Harry sous prétexte qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ! Cette pensée lui rappela ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois qu'il s'ennuyait. Il avait été embêter Harry, juste pour le plaisir de se distraire. Et de ce fait, ils avaient eu leur première vraie conversation... Draco avait l'impression que ça remontait à des années, et pourtant, c'était il n'y avait même pas un mois ! Draco eut un sourire tendre et retourna dans la chambre pour s'asseoir de nouveau sur le lit et regarder Harry dormir paisiblement. Il caressa ses cheveux indisciplinés... Et le blond repensa à leur petite visite au salon de coiffure, celui de 'Milie', l'horreur ambulante. Cette espèce de cruche avait osé draguer son Harry et Draco n'avait pas du tout apprécié. En fait, après une heure, le blond avait été tenté de lancer un sortilège de combustion à la jeune fille qui regardait son père couper les cheveux d'Harry en louant sa beauté et en lui faisant des insinuations salaces. Inquiet vis-à-vis du caractère emporté de Draco, Harry s'était levé du siège et avait embrassé Draco, en plein dans le salon de coiffure, devant trois hommes venus là pour une coupe ou un rasage... Le blond avait été si surpris qu'il lui avait fallu une minute pour réaliser. Ça aussi, ça lui semblait loin. Et pourtant, c'était la veille. 

« Fichue révolution », marmonna-t-il. 

Il était inquiet. Non pas pour lui, mais pour Harry. Draco avait exposé son plan à Severus et celui-ci l'avait écouté attentivement. Et sans difficultés, il avait vu les failles du plan du blond. En premier lieu, il fallait convaincre les Premiers et prévoir une quelconque solution si jamais l'un d'eux refusait de coopérer. En second, il fallait s'organiser pour parler à chaque mangemort et les rallier à la cause. Hors, combien de mangemorts y avait-il dans les rangs ? Cent ? Deux cents ? Non ! Au moins mille ! Ça leur prendrait des mois ! Severus avait proposé de découper la tâche en cinq parties. Cinq régions, plus exactement. Après tout, si Angus et Blaise acceptaient, ils seraient cinq. Et Severus lui avait parlé d'espion dans le camp. Ce à quoi, Draco en était venu au plus important : Comment se faisait-il que les espions et lui ne soient jamais parvenus à tout découvrir ? Sur cette question, la réponse de Rogue avait laissé Draco perplexe.

_'Nous étions dans l'impossibilité de savoir que le mage noir était mort, _lui expliqua le maître des potions. _Non seulement Lucius s'était lancé dans une chasse aux espions démentielle et inexpliquée suite au combat contre Voldemort, mais en plus, il y avait un traître parmi nous. Notre vie était menacée et nous avons reçu l'ordre express de ne pas nous faire remarquer, ce que nous avons fait, bien entendu... Aucun de nous ne voulait mourir... Alors nous avons foncé tête baissée. J'ai très vite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose... Alors j'ai laissé faire les choses. Et quand la menace a été écartée, que nous avons trouvé le traître et que votre père a arrêté sa chasse aux espions, j'ai remarqué que tous ceux qui étaient morts dans cette chasse étaient les anciens, ceux qui avaient encore la marque. J'ai regardé la mienne, perplexe... Elle était noire et elle l'est toujours. C'est pour cela que n'importe quel ancien vous aurait traité de menteur et tué. _

_– Mais pas vous, _avait dit Draco, assis calmement. _Pourquoi ? _

– Parce que les indices sont trop nombreux et que Dumbledore le soupçonnait déjà. Néanmoins, je vais tout de même tenter de trouver une explication, pour la marque. Il doit y en avoir une car seule la présence de Voldemort peut la rendre aussi sombre.'

Draco avait simplement hoché la tête et c'est sur ses paroles qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Cependant, avec le recul, Draco ne cessait de s'interroger. La marque était toujours noire. Pourquoi son père aurait-il tuer les anciens la portant si aucun risque ne venait d'elle ? Il la portait, après tout, il devait l'avoir remarqué ! Peut-être avait-il trouvé une solution quelconque... Mais laquelle ?? Comment Lucius avait-il fait pour rendre la marque de nouveau noire, malgré la mort de Voldemort ? Pouvait-on s'approprier le pouvoir de celle-ci ? Et si oui, comment ? 

Le blond souffla de frustration. Se casser la tête là-dessus ne l'aiderait à rien ! Il lui fallait faire des recherches, mais rien à porter de main ne le renseignerait. Les affaires d'école d'Harry ne sauraient répondre à ses nombreuses questions, les livres s'y trouvant n'étant pas assez avancés. Ça relevait de toute façon de la magie noire et jamais aucun professeur ne leur aurait permis d'avoir des œuvres en parlant. Et il doutait sérieusement qu'Harry en ait... Non, il n'avait qu'une solution, il devait attendre que Rogue lui donne des nouvelles. Et cela se ferait bien plus rapidement qu'avec Sept qui, visiblement, avait oublié qu'ils étaient séparés d'un océan et qu'il faudrait du temps aux hiboux pour arriver. 

Petite andouille, pensa Draco. 

Il soupira de nouveau. Il devait arrêter de penser à cette fichue révolution. Du moins, pour l'instant. Les cartes étaient aux mains de Severus et il n'avait qu'à attendre. Pour lui, c'était le moment le plus pénible. Celui où il fallait attendre ! 

« Mhmm... Fit soudainement Harry, remuant dans son sommeil. Draco ? »

Le blond se tourna vers le brun aussitôt, en alerte. Il sourit quand il vit que, manifestement, son petit Gryffondor recherchait sa présence malgré le fait qu'il soit endormi. Doucement, Draco s'approcha d'Harry et posa une main apaisante sur celle de son amour. Le brun la serra et tira Draco contre lui, se blottissant dans ses bras. Quelques minutes après, il ouvrit des petits yeux ensommeillés, et regarda Draco en lui faisant un petit sourire. 

« Bjour, dit-il en baillant. J'ai dormi longtemps ? 

– Suffisamment longtemps pour que j'ai envie de torturer Nougat pour me divertir, répondit Draco en lui souriant à son tour. 

– Tu ne l'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, l'air soucieux et cherchant son chat des yeux.  

– Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Draco. Mais j'ai été tenté... »

Harry le regarda avec perplexité puis lui asséna une petite gifle. 

« Tu te moques de moi, espèce de tortionnaire ! »

Draco éclata de rire et le serra contre lui. Harry sourit dans son étreinte, caressant doucement les cheveux du blond et sa nuque. 

« J'ai rêver de toi, lui dit-il doucement. 

– Ah ? s'étonna Draco. Et que faisais-je ? 

– Tu étais dans une pièce où il faisait froid, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu étais assis contre la porte et tu regardais le plafond. Tu avais l'air fatigué... 

– Pas très réjouissant, ton rêve, marmonna Draco. 

– C'était mieux après, laisse-moi raconter ! se plaignit le brun.  

– Je croyais que tu avais fini », avoua Draco en enfouissant tendrement son nez dans le cou d'Harry, inspirant son odeur. 

Harry fit une moue boudeuse mais retrouva bien vite son sourire quand le blond lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. 

« Donc, tu étais appuyé sur la porte... repris Harry. Mais tout à coup, la porte s'est ouverte et tu as basculé en arrière. Mais je t'ai rattrapé. Tu as eu l'air très étonné de me voir et tu as souris. Puis tu m'as dit quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas compris quoi. Je n'ai pas entendu une seule parole que nous avons prononcée dans mon rêve. Je nous ai juste vu parler. Tu avais l'air inquiet, mais heureux de me voir. Et moi... Et bien, c'est bizarre, mais j'avais l'air terrorisé. Je me suis blotti contre toi et je crois que tu as dû me rassurer car, après quelques minutes, tu m'as redressé et nous avons quitté la petite pièce. Il faisait très noir... Et puis c'est vague. Je me souviens qu'il y a eu une bataille... Et nous avons été séparés... Je criai en essayant de te rattraper, mais tu étais emmené par des hommes. Puis il n'y a plus rien eu. Je crois que je suis tombé dans les pommes, dans mon rêve et tout s'est arrêté. Puis j'ai eu un autre rêve. C'était de nouveau toi. Tu étais sur une chaise de tribunal... Tu étais attaché. Il y avait plein de sorciers. Dont Ron... Et Hermione aussi. Et même Dumbledore et mon parrain, Sirius. Il y avait Fudge. C'était un juge. Et il a dit quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas entendu. Tu es devenu blême et puis d'un coup, je suis arrivé. J'ai commencé à hurler sur le ministre. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui disais, mais autour de moi, les gens étaient surpris. Y'a même une femme qui s'est évanouie. Et puis je t'ai regardé. Je suis venu près de toi et je t'ai embrassé. Et là, c'est Ron qui s'est évanoui. Et toi, tu as sourit. Je t'ai parlé. Tu m'as répondu quelque chose et j'ai éclaté de rire. Et puis c'est tout... 

– Ils sont bizarre, tes rêves, fit remarquer Draco. 

– Je sais, avoua Harry. Mais dans le dernier... Je l'aimais bien. Je me sentais bien, dans ce rêve. Confiant. C'est ça, j'avais confiance... Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Draco eut l'air perplexe, mais décida de ne pas se poser de questions. Après tout, ce n'était que des rêves. 

« Tu es parti quelque part ? demanda soudainement Harry. 

– Oui, répondit Draco. Comment le sais-tu ? »

Harry pointa du doigt la petite note que le blond lui avait mis sur la table de chevet. 

« Oh ! fit simplement Draco en souriant. Je l'avais oubliée. Oui, en effet, je suis parti en Chine. 

– En Chine ? s'étonna Harry. Mais qu'as-tu été faire en Chine ?

– Je suis allé te chercher à manger, répondit simplement Draco. 

– A manger ? s'exclama Harry, dépité. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a assez de nourriture dans le frigo ? 

– Si ! rit Draco. Mais Jane a conseillé que tu manges quelque chose de léger à ton réveil. Comme du potage ou des toasts. Et comme je ne sais pas cuisiné, je suis allé chercher de la soupe en Chine. 

– Heu, fit Harry, hésitant. Pourquoi en Chine ? 

– Parce que c'est le seul endroit où je suis sûr de trouver de la nourriture convenable. D'ailleurs, si Monsieur Potter veut bien me lâcher deux secondes, il pourra se restaurer. 

– Je n'ai pas faim, s'exclama Harry en essayant de retenir Draco. 

– Ça, je m'en contrefiche ! remarqua Draco en se levant. Tu vas manger un point c'est tout. Et pendant que tu mangeras, moi, je te raconterai ma matinée. Il y a du changement... Ne bouge pas, je reviens ! »

Harry grogna mais ne contesta pas. Il ne fallut pas plus de trois minutes à Draco pour prendre une assiette et y verser du potage encore bien chaud dedans. Le blond huma l'odeur onctueuse et décida de s'en prendre une tasse. Ensuite, il revint péniblement dans la chambre où il donna un plateau à Harry, celui-ci constitué de l'assiette de potage, de pain, de couverts et, Draco étant ce qu'il était, d'une fleur. 

« Merci », répondit Harry en portant doucement la fleur à son nez. 

Draco lui sourit en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'il avait amené par magie derrière lui. 

« Bon appétit », dit-il en voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas encore commencé à manger. 

Celui-ci grogna mais prit sa cuillère et avala une gorgée du potage. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de délice et il poussa une exclamation surprise. 

« Whaw ! s'écria-t-il ravi. Mais c'est délicieux !! »

Draco sourit, heureux de contenter le jeune malade et goûta lui-même au breuvage. Il poussa un soupir de contentement quand il sentit le liquide doux dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux pour mieux le savourer. 

« Merci, lui dit Harry, le ramenant sur terre. Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon ! »

Draco fit semblant de s'incliner, ce qui fit rire Harry. 

« Tu n'avais pas des choses à me raconter ? » demanda le brun. 

Draco rit de l'impatience d'Harry et se mit à lui narrer ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa sortie en Chine. Au fil du récit, Harry écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Enfin, quand Draco eut terminé, le brun lui sourit tendrement et lui dit : 

« J'aurai aimé voir ta tête quand tu as appris qu'il était un espion... »

Et sur ce commentaire, Harry éclata de rire, sous le regard perplexe de Draco. 

« Tu le savais ? s'étonna Draco, dévisageant Harry. 

– Oui, répondit le brun. Je le savais... Et je pensais que toi aussi. 

– Mais non ! s'écria Draco. Je ne savais rien ! Tu penses bien que Rogue ne le crie pas sur les toits ! 

– Calme-toi, Draco, fit Harry, tentant de l'apaiser. Je ne savais pas que Rogue était un Premier. Et encore moins qu'il ne s'était pas fait prendre... 

– Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il était un espion ? demanda Draco, énervé. 

– Et bien, au début, parce que selon moi, il n'avait pas à être un espion, vu que Voldemort était mort... Et ensuite, parce que je me suis dit qu'il s'était peut-être fait prendre ou du moins, qu'il avait été découvert... Enfin, je pensais que tu le savais ! C'était ton directeur de maison ! Et vous sembliez bien vous entendre, à cette époque. 

– On ne s'entendait bien que parce que je te faisais souffrir ! »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul et Draco perçut sa peine et sa confusion. Le blond lui-même se sentit mal d'avoir parlé si durement à Harry, mais le sujet 'espion' était une corde sensible. 

« Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, s'exclama Harry, tentant de ne pas céder à la colère. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé... 

– Ce que ça aurait changé ?? cria Draco, se levant d'un bond. Mais tout, voyons ! On n'aurait pas eu besoin de demander l'aide de cette tarée de Sept !!! Pas eu besoin de la mettre au courant plus tôt que les deux autres ! Et nous aurions bénéficié d'un meilleur plan ! 

– La révolution n'a pas encore commencé, fit remarquer Harry qui commençait à s'énerver à cause de l'emportement de Draco. Et cesse de Hurler ! 

– Je ne hurle pas ! s'exclama Draco. J'essaye de faire rentrer une information dans ton crâne épais !! 

– Mon crâne épais ?? s'irrita Harry. Il t'emmerde, mon crâne épais ! Espèce de... d'ancien mangemort incapable de voir qu'il y a des espions dans son entourage !! »

Ce fut cette fois Draco qui eut un mouvement de recul. Non pas que l'insulte soit particulièrement offensante, mais, sans le savoir, Harry venait de renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie du cœur de Draco : la trahison de sa mère et sa mort douloureuse. Fou de rage, Draco n'attendit pas. Il gifla Harry qui se renversa sur le lit, posant une main sur sa joue meurtrie. Le brun le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et se fut le silence entre eux. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, les yeux gris orageux de Draco perçant Harry de toute leur colère tandis que les deux émeraudes du brun se remplissaient de larmes. Ne supportant pas cette vision, Draco sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui, tout comme le fit son âme à la douleur qui avait submergée Harry. 

###########################################################################

Niark niark niark niark ! L'art du sadisme, ça se cultive, vous savez ?!? Non, soyez gentil, baissez-moi ses mitraillettes de mon visage, ça me coupe l'envie d'écrire ! loll ! je mens, le chap 18 est presque fini !! Histoire de vous rassurer ! loll ! Je suis désolée d'être en retard d'un jour, mais bon, c'est toujours mieux qu'une semaine, n'est-ce pas ?? ^___^ Et comme je n'ai fini le chap 17 qu'hier à… 18h, et ma mère prenait l'ordi à 20h…Et il fallait que Dod, qui a la bonté de corriger, y jette un œil... Bref, ne vous plaigniez pas ! loll ! (sauf pour le sadisme, ça, ne vous gêner pas... Ct fait exprès pour vous embêter ! Mouahahahaha) 

Allez, je passe aux RAR !!! (Umbre qui s'en va en chantonnant et en sifflotant) 

**RAR : **

**Paradise1 : **Le gang des sadiques… y'a bcp de membre, je crois... Allez, quoi, une centaine, non ?? Non, c'est trop petit, cent... Disons au moins mille ! loll ! encore merci pour ta review ^^ 

**Misslulu : **Chalut ! (meau) Quel est donc cette manie de s'excuser parce qu'on a pas reviewé... non, mais, vraiment ! Ce n'est pas grave !! ça ne me rend que plus heureuse de te voir revenir. Je crois que j'ai oublié de reviewer le précédent chap de ta traduction... Bah, je viendrai mercredi ou ce soir, si j'ai le temps ! Ou demain matin ? Ah, non, demain matin, je dois faire un petit commentaire à Ccilia... bon, c'est pas grave, je viendrai avant que tu publie, c'est l'important ! ^^ J'ai trois interro la semaine prochaine et c'est pas des petites, alors crois-moi, je compatis à ton malheur !! J'ai pas envie d'étudier !!!! Bouhouhou !! Mais bon, haut les cœurs !!! Me reste quoi ?? Cinq ou six ans d'étude en supposant que je doublerai qu'une fois... Mdr ! La discussion Dray/Sev s'est plutôt bien passé, je dois dire... Faut dire que j'en avais marre, mais marre !! T'imagine pas !! J'avais tellement hâte d'être à la fin... ça se voit, non ??? Moi non plus, j'ai plus le temps de rien faire ! Toutes ses fics et tout ses devois... C'est vraiment insupportable !! Le pire, c'est que je prend sur mes heures de repos ! Je dors 5h par nuit !! CINQ HEURES !! Et après, on s'étonne que je carbure au café et que je m'endos en classe !!! T__T ! Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a... Je suis contente que mon précédent chap t'ait plu ! J'espère que celui-ci aussi ! ^^ Bisous ! 

**Blaise le poussin masque : **Alors... ça va être long ! loll ! Tout d'abord, merci ! Des zolies reviews pour moi et longues, en plus !! Je suis toujours ravie d'en recevoir (qui ne l'est pas ??) C'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewer, je comprends... Faut dire que j'ai la mauvaise habitude d'être... Invisible ! loll ! J'ai parfois des amies qui lise mes chap et qui, un jour me dise : 'oh ! t'as publiée ?? Je t'avais pas vue !'... Devrais peut-être mettre un néon à mon pseudo... Je crois pas que c'est possible, mais bon... Mhmm... Votre fic... Faut vraiment que j'aille la lire un de ses jours !! Le pire, c'est que j'ai prit les chaps, je les ai mit sur disquette et enregistré sur mon PC dans ma chambre en me disant que je lirai qd j'aurai le temps... Mais je ne le trouve pas, ce fichu temps ! Enfin... Ce que Sept essaye de faire... Mhmm, ça, je ne mµle dirai pas !!! On ne le saura que loin, loin dans l'histoire... Enfin, je dis ça, mais ça se peut, ça sera dans le prochain chap (définitivement non !! pas au moins avant 5 chapitres !) Voui voui, je suis à Ombre et Folie... Enfin, j'abrège un peu parce que ma mère va vouloir le PC et que je veux publier au plus vite. Merci pour vos deux reviews, elles m'ont faites très plaisir ! ^^ 

**Bubblejoyce : **Mon nouveau PC n'aime pas ton nom... Mdr ! Adorer Sept ??? Moi aussi, je l'adore ! J'aime les persos méchant... Surtout elle ! Mais là, je la fait un peu passer pour une idiote... Mais c'est fait exprès ! niark niark niark niark... Pour la chine, c'est expliqué dans le chap ! alors je réponds pas ! loll ! Ce qu'il a donné au chat et au serpent ?? Bonne question... Ryry devrait peut-être les amené chez le vétérinaire au cas ou il les aurait empoisonné sans le vouloir... Enfin, on verra ! lol ! merci pour la review ! 

**Hannange : **Sev ?? Mais bien sûr qu'il est gentil !! Allons !! Aurais-tu oublier quel espion fabuleux il est ?? ^___^  Moi non plus, j'aime pas les fics triste ! ^^ 

**Clau : **Voui, j'ai vu ta fic ! J'irai la lire dés que j'aurai une minute, c'est promis !! En attendant, merci pour ta review et bisous à toi ! ^^ 

**Gaiyle : **Comment ça, déjà fini ?? Mais bien sûr ! faut bien entretenir le stresse de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ?? ^____^  Dray a répondu à Sept, mais dans ce chap ! un peu de patience, voyons ! tt viens à point à qui sait attendre ! (moi et mes proverbes stupides, vraiment...) Mais si, Sev est un premier ! C mit dans le premier chap... mais bon, je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas dit clairement que tu l'avais oublié ! ^^ Bisous à toi et merci pour ta review ! (et merci pour l'admirable ! Je suis encore rouge pivoine, moi ! é////è) 

**Marion-Moune : **Kikoo toi ! Voilà la mystérieuse review invisible que j'avais oublié ! lol ! une journée pour qui te le donne ?? Qd tu as ce genre de prob, envois-moi un mail, je te l'envois illico ! ^^ Rogue ?? Abîmer Dray ?? Mais non, voyons ! Allez, je file ! bisous à touah ! 

**Tiffany Shin : **Niark niark niark niark... un autre bon et gros cliffhanger ! Je suis sadique, je sais !! Pas tuer la pauvre auteur ! pas tuer ! 

**Anya et Xeres : **Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut : 'Faut dire que j'ai la mauvaise habitude d'être... Invisible ! loll ! Devrais peut-être mettre un néon à mon pseudo... Je crois pas que c'est possible, mais bon...' ! loll ! La santé d'Harry t'inquiète... Moi, c'est la mienne qui m'inquiète ! mais où je vais pêcher ça ??? Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! Merci pour ta review et bisous à toi ! 

**Lunenoire : **Mais vi, ils vont réussir ! mais Chuut ! ^^ 

**Miya Black : **envie de la lire la suite lors du chap 16 ?? Et maintenant que tu es arrivée à la fin du 17 ?? loll ! Je suis une sadiqueuh !! mdr !! Moi aussi, jai du retard sur tout !! En particulier sur mes heures de repos ! J'ai dormis... 40h, cette semaine !! Je fais fort, hein ?? T_T... Allez, je file ! merci pour ta review, bisous ! 

**Hermione2005 : **je vais te tuer ! lolll ! Une longue review, quoi de mieux quand on est pressé parce que votre mère attend le PC... mais bon, je suis tjs ravie de les recevoir alors je me plains pas ! ^^ Moi aussi, Sévie m'interromps tout le temps ! mais c'est pas grave ! je l'assomme à coup de chaise et le prob est réglé ! loll Désolé, au moment ou je relis ta fic, g mangé ! Du couscous !! Délicieux en plus ! niark niark niark niark !! Allez, je file ! Je suis pressée ! bisous à toi et merci mille fois pour cette review ! 

**Jeanne D'Arc : **Et là, c'est pire que dans le chap 16, non ?? Mouahahaha ! Que j'aime être méchante ! loll ! (je plaisante !) –46 ??? Brrr ! je te plains sérieusement !! Et moi qui râle avec mes moins 1, voir parfois  moins six... Vous avez de la neige ??? Combien de centimètre ?? J'aime tant la neige... Mais y'en a pas bcp en Belgique ! Pas assez !! T_T Ma fic ?? Presque finie ?? Non... l'est loin, en fait parce que... y'a une suite ! mais chuut ! C'est une surprise ! ^^  la vraie maladie de H ?? hahaaa !! Surprise !! Je te l'aurai bien dit mais... Je suis pressée !! Trè pressée !! Bisous à touah ! 

**Saael' : **Encore une fin à suspens ! Mieux ou pas que la précédente ?? Mouahahaha !! encore des rimes ! J'adore, ça me fait trop rire ! ne plus répondre qu'en rime ?? bah, si tu as la patience... Allez, je file ! Bisous ! 

**Lululle : **Jouer l'heure de la mort ?? Avec ce cher Sev ?? non... Le violon a jouer, certes, mais pas avec Sev... Avec qui ?? A toi de deviner ! mouahahahaha ! Bisous à toi et merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Mitt : **G adoré ton chap 3 !!!! ^_______^ Viens quand, le 4 ?? *air de gosse surexcitée* Je suis une sadique et fière de l'être, il faut l'avouer !! mais bon, chuut ! faut pas le dire... Y'en a qui sont pas encore au courant, je crois... loll ! Rogue ??? C'est bizarre, tt le monde la sentait mal, la discussion Rogue/dray... Mais bon, passons... C'est vrai qu'il est mimi, H, quand il est malade... Mais il est mimi tt le temps (moi ? aimé H ?? NOOoooooooooonnnnn...) Ce qu'il va se passer ?? tatatata !! ( Traduction du tatatata : musique angoissante) Mystère et boule de gomme ! loll ! non, en général, j'aurai répondu mais... Je suis pressée !! Bisous à toi et merci pour la review ! 

**Keina1 : **Mais c'est normal que je n'épuise pas le sujet, vu que tt est prévu dans ma petite tête ! Je connais tt de l'avenir des persos de C de c, jusqu'à leur mort, même si je n'irai pas jusque là ! loll ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, merci pour ta review et désolé pour la réponse brève, mais je dois partir ! ^^ 

**Caroline Black : **Stupide ?? Attention, c'est toujours les plus bête qui sont les plus intelligents! ^____^ Moi ?? Préparer un sale coup ? Mais bien sûr ! Tu veux savoir ?? et bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tout est dit ici ! loll ! Jane ?? Louche ? Heu...  Non, là, t'es à côté de la plaque ! loll ! Mais j'avoue que je n'y avais pas penser... Vais voir si je pourrai pas exploiter le filon de cette idée... Mais chuut ! 

**Clem : **Sept... Tt le monde l'aime, s'est dégoûtant! Et moi qui me casse la tête pour la rendre hideuse (Sévie : que veux-tu ! C'est ça d'être belle, intelligente... et j'en passe ! ^^) Vip ! Tjs aussi crevée !! Et j'ai envie de tuer ma mère, elle m'emmerde pour avoir l'ordi ! Comme si ct pas déjà assez dure de faire les RAR sans être pressée !! Petite poufiasse ! Bon, dsl, mais faut vraiment que je me dépêche ! merci pour la review et bisous à toi ! 

**Flo007 : **Chalut toi ! Je me dépêche de mettre la suite ! en faite, ma mère attend l'ordi et je me dépêche de faire les RAR comme une malade, je te dis pas !!! C'est insupportable ! T'aime pas le suspens… ? Oups ! lolll ! Je connais ta fic, ma chère !! Tu m'avais déjà demandé d'y aller et je suis ça ! ^^ Allez, je file ! bisous ! 

**Lyly : **Heu... Merci ! ^^ 

**Siria : **Kikoo ! Ce que Rogue faisait en Chine ?? C dit, il a suivit Dray ! Comment ? Ben, par magie ! loll ! Pour Lucius et co, ça sera dit plus loin, patience ! Je suis dsl de pas pouvoir répondre mieux, mais je suis très pressée ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine ! 

**Gaia666 : **Encore merci pour la review ! je sais pas quoi dire d'autre et je n'ai guère de temps ! Bisous ! 

Et voilàà ! Dsl pour les réponses courtes et pour les fautes qui se trouvent dans les RAR, mais mon emmerdeuse de mère veut son ordi et je le monopolise pour publier, vu que c'est là qu'il y a le net ! A la prochaine à tous et merci pour vos review ! Au fait, pour vous rassurer, le chap 18 est presque fini, vous l'aurez donc la semaine prochaine ! Bye bye ! 


	18. Comment faire une révolution ? Leçon num...

Aide à la lecture : Les paroles entre -  °….° sont d'Hermione. 

- '….' Sont de Ron. 

- /…/ de Harry. 

Vous comprendrez en y arrivant ! ^^ 

################################################################

18 : Comment faire une révolution ? Leçon numéro 4 :L'union fait la force. 

     Draco sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui, tout comme le fit son âme à la douleur qui avait submergée Harry. Il traversa le salon et alla se renfermer dans la chambre verte, plus qu'énervé. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'irritait le plus. Qu'Harry et lui se soient disputés ou de ne pas avoir posé de questions à Rogue au sujet de sa mère... Mais peu lui importait, finalement ! Harry lui avait asséné un coup qu'il avait du mal à digérer, et cela, sans le savoir. Mais malgré le fait que le brun ne l'avait pas fait exprès, Draco se sentait tout de même plus en colère que jamais. Et toujours, il entendait les mots qu'Harry lui avait dit, sans pitié : 

'**Espèce de... D'ancien mangemort incapable de voir qu'il y a des espions dans son entourage !!'**

     Cette phrase avait pour le blond un sens bien plus grave que ce qu'Harry pouvait croire, puisqu'elle torturait Draco encore plus que ce qu'il ne l'était vis-à-vis de la mort de sa mère. Car c'était un fait unique et simple : depuis la mort de sa mère, Draco se torturait le cœur et l'esprit à la recherche d'un pardon qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Il essayait de se dire qu'au fond, le meurtre de sa mère était mieux qu'une torture encore plus longue. Que C'était mieux que ça soit lui qui ait abrégé ses souffrances plutôt qu'un autre qui aurait tout fait pour lui rendre son décès encore plus douloureux. Mais il y avait constamment ces questions qui revenaient trop souvent hanter le blond : 

     **Si j'avais su qu'elle était une espionne plutôt, aurai-je pu la sauver ? **

     Ou encore : 

     **Si j'avais eu le courage de contester les ordres de Voldemort, ce jour-là, serait-elle en vie ?**

     Mais ce n'était que des Si. Et il était trop tard pour remonter le temps et sauver sa mère. Draco ne pouvait qu'accepter les faits. Accepter le fait qu'il avait tué sa mère sans rien faire pour la sauver ! La mère qui l'avait élevé, qui l'avait réconforté quand il faisait un cauchemar. Celle qui venait toujours ouvrir le cercueil où son père l'enfermait pour le punir... Celle qui lui souhaitait toujours un joyeux anniversaire en semblant le penser et non pas de cette façon froide et détachée qu'avait Lucius... 

     Une autre colère naquit en Draco, cette fois, tournée contre son père. Comme il pouvait le détester. Comme il avait hâte de le regarder de haut en riant de son malheur, quand il serrait derrière les barreaux... Comme il avait envie de le tuer... Un verre d'eau poser sur la table de chevet explosa, les morceaux de verres se répandant partout dans la pièce. Draco n'y fit même pas attention et continua de penser à son père et à tout ce qu'il aimerait lui faire. Il continua de s'imaginer en train de torturer Lucius Malfoy pour avoir gâché son enfance et avoir laisser mourir sa mère. Chaque malheur de sa vie, Draco le remettait sur le dos de son père. C'était sa faute si à l'âge de un an, Draco s'était entaillé la main avec une feuille de papier. C'était sa faute si son ours en peluche, quand il avait quatre ans, avait eu la tête coupé ! S'il ne lui avait pas acheté une mini-guillotine, il ne l'aurait pas testé sur le doudou ! Et c'était la faute de Lucius si, à six ans, Draco s'était retrouvé dans l'antre d'un Dragon ! Et le blond continua ainsi pendant une demi-heure. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage en criant de frustration et en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux hurlements de douleur que poussait encore sa mère dans son cœur. En essayant d'ignorer la partie qu'occupait Harry dans son âme et semblait emplie d'une peine si grande qu'elle aurait inondé la terre entière si elle avait été de l'eau. D'ignorer les ténèbres qui étaient tombées sur Harry et qu'il pouvait ressentir. Non ! Il ne voulait pas penser à Harry, car ça serait admettre qu'il avait eu tord de s'énerver comme ça ! Et ce simple fait le mettait encore plus en rogne ! Il était un Malfoy, bon sang ! On ne pouvait pas attendre de lui qu'il soit toujours calme et conciliant ! Il avait passé trois ans à torturer, tuer, ordonner ! Et pendant des années, il avait été manipulé. Par Dumbledore durant sa scolarité, par son père durant toute sa vie, par Rogue pendant plus de dix ans ! Il découvrait ça et Harry se foutait de sa gueule ! Il avait eu raison de s'énerver ! Raison de ne pas se laisser humilier... 

**Harry ne t'humiliait pas, arrête le mélodrame !!, lui dit sa raison. Tu n'es qu'un con, Draco Malfoy ! Un Con finit ! Tu t'es conduit comme un con ! Et tu l'as giflé, bon sang ! Giflé !!! **

**- Rien à foutre !, gronda Draco. Il l'avait mérité. **

**- C'est toi qui mériterais une bonne gifle, espèce de Crétin ! **

**- Je t'emmerde ! Ta gueule !**

     Rageur, Draco asséna un coup de poing à la porte de la chambre verte. Fichue conscience, fichue raison ! Depuis quand elle était là, d'ailleurs ?? Il n'en avait pas avant ! C'était depuis qu'il était amoureux qu'il pensait comme ça ! Harry, encore et toujours Harry ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement se conduire encore comme un connard de première et gommer ces fichus remords ? 

**Parce que tu l'aime, idiot !**

**- Ta gueule, j'ai dit !**

Un second coup de poing fut donné à la porte. Il était idiot et c'était vrai ! Bon sang, quel crétin ! Quel crétin ! 

« Non mais quel CON !, cria-t-il. 

- Et que nous vaut cette démonstration d'intelligence ? » Fit une voix dans un coin de la pièce. 

Draco poussa un cri de terreur et se tourna vers un coin de la chambre où se trouvait la commode. Et il eut un second cri quand il vit, dans le miroir posé sur le meuble, le visage de Severus Rogue. 

« Bordel ! jura Draco. Vous voulez ma mort ?? En un jour, c'est la seconde fois que vous me faites sursauter. 

- Je vous avais prévenu que je vous re-contacterai d'une certaine manière aujourd'hui... 

- Oui, ben la prochaine fois, frapper avant d'entrer... Ou d'apparaître, peu m'importe ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Alors ? demanda le maître des potions. Que nous vaut cette démonstration d'intelligence ? 

- D'intelligence ? demanda Draco, perplexe. 

- Pour se déclarer 'con', il faut être assez malin pour le voir. Donc, je me demande ce qui vous a pousser à le voir. 

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, gronda Draco. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

Rogue plissa un instant les yeux, semblant songeur, puis déclara. 

« J'ai prévenu Sept qu'elle était virée de son emploi. Et comme elle semblait prête à en faire une crise de nerfs qui aurait alerté toute la communauté magique de nos intentions, je lui ai demandé de me faire une liste des personnes étant mangemort. Elle s'en est montrée satisfaite. Enfin... Façon de voir les choses... »

L'espion eut un sourire sadique.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Zabini demain. Et je vois Angus ce soir. Dans deux jours, nous serons là. De plus, j'ai parlé à Dumbledore. Il a été si surpris qu'il est resté la bouche ouverte pendant plus de trois minutes. J'ai pris une photo. Je l'ai accrochée au-dessus de ma cheminée... Et je compte me débrouiller pour la faire imprimer dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Un tel événement doit être connu par tous les sorciers du monde. Albus Dumbledore l'imperturbable a eu l'air dépité ! J'en ris encore... »

     Draco eut l'air perplexe. Le discours de Rogue ne tenait vraiment pas la route, car il avait dit ça d'un ton froid et détaché, comme si c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Mine de rien, le blond se surprit à pouffer. Le maître des potions était drôle et Draco le soupçonnait d'avoir parler comme ça exprès. 

« Quand je lui ai dit qu'Harry et vous étiez ensemble... J'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment y répondre, alors je l'ai fait taire par un : Je ne suis pas un vieux pervers, si vous voulez savoir, glissez-vous chez eux un de ses soirs. Il a rougit. J'ai pris une autre photo. Celle-là, je l'ai accrochée sur ma porte, pour jouer aux fléchettes... »

Sans fut trop : Draco éclata de rire et le maître des potions eut un petit, minuscule, discret... Bref, un sourire presque invisible, mais sincère. 

« Et bien, voilà ! dit l'homme. Vous n'êtes plus en colère... »

Draco cessa de rire tout de suite. 

« Quoi ? dit-il, étonné. Vous avez dit tout ça juste pour me faire rire ? 

- Non, répondit Severus. J'ai vraiment pris ces photos. Mais en temps normal, je ne vous l'aurai pas dit... »

Draco eut un sourire amusé. 

« Pourquoi étiez-vous en colère ? demanda Rogue. Je suis là depuis un quart d'heure, je sais que vous l'étiez, ça ne sert à rien de mentir. 

- Vous m'espionniez ? fit Draco, suspicieux. 

- Non, répondit franchement Severus. J'étais venu vous parler. Je suis juste arrivé au mauvais moment... »

Draco ne parla pas tout de suite puis murmura : 

« Ma mère était une espionne... Vous le saviez ? »

Rogue resta impassible et hocha de la tête. 

« Oui, dit-il. Elle travaillait avec moi. Ça a été un choc quand elle s'est fait prendre. 

- Comment ? demanda Draco. Comment s'est-elle faite attraper ? 

- Je vous ai dit qu'il y avait un traître, répondit simplement Severus. Elle a été sa première victime. 

- Qui était le traître ? demanda Draco. Dites-moi ! Qui ? »

Rogue grimaça. Puis il répondit, doucement : 

« Vous vous souvenez de Finnegan ? 

- L'irlandais à Gryffondor ? s'étonna Draco, les yeux écarquillés. 

- Oui, répondit Rogue. Il nous a fait croire qu'il voulait s'enrôler pour nous apporter des informations. On l'a tous cru. C'était un Gryffondor parfait. Un ami de Potter. Il était fiable. Mais c'était un espion très habile. Quand est-il devenu un mangemort ? Nous ne le savons pas. Mais il a été le responsable de bien des morts dans notre camp. 

- Il a été attrapé ? demanda Draco, serrant les poings. 

- Oui, répondit Rogue. Et tué. 

- Par qui ? 

- Parkinson, fit Rogue avec calme. 

- Parkinson ? répéta Draco. Pansy Parkinson ? 

- Le père est mort il y a cinq ans... Et la mère est folle... Vous voyez d'autre candidat ? 

- C'est une espionne ? s'étonna Draco. 

- Etait, répondit Rogue. Elle a été tuée par Lucius pour le meurtre de Finnegan et pour trahison... »

     Draco réprima un frisson. Il avait oublié ça. Pourtant, ça avait fait beaucoup de bruit. Aucunes raisons n'avaient été données pour la mort de la jeune fille et Lucius avait simplement dit que c'était les autres. Que c'était le 'bon' camp, qui avait tué Pansy. Ça lui avait semblé bizarre à cette époque. Pourtant, maintenant, ça lui semblait logique... 

« Et pour ma mère..., fit Draco, détournant un peu les yeux. Depuis quand... Depuis quand était-elle espionne ? »

Rogue garda un instant le silence, puis répondit : 

« Depuis Son retour. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait un monde de paix, pour son fils. C'est ce qui a poussé Albus à lui faire confiance. »

Draco releva la tête et regarda les yeux noirs de son ancien professeur, attendant qu'il réponde à sa question muette. 

« Oui, répondit le maître des potions. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir ce soir-là. On a voulu l'empêcher d'y aller. Mais elle nous a tous envoyé balader. 

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, une larme roulant sur sa joue. 

- Elle a dit... Que peut-être, sa mort pourrait vous faire comprendre que vous étiez sur le mauvais chemin. Que peut-être, vous reviendriez du bon côté. »

Draco trembla. Rogue frissonna et inclina un peu la tête. 

« Quelqu'un arrive, annonça-t-il. Je reviendrai vous voir ici demain à dix-sept heures chez vous. Soyez seul. »

Et il disparut. 

     Mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention et continua de pleurer, sa tête entre ses mains. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et des pas s'approchèrent de lui. Alors, Harry passa ses bras autour de lui et Draco se laissa aller. Il pleura un long moment, faisant fit des convenances et de sa fierté. Et dans les bras d'Harry, il parla. Il expliqua au brun, sans le regarder, ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa mère, le soir de Noël. Comment il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider et comment il l'avait tué... Comment sa mère l'avait imploré, à la dernière minute... Comment ses yeux gris mourrant s'étaient inscrits dans sa mémoire, le torturant quand il se regardait dans un miroir et qu'il croisait son propre regard, si semblable à celui de sa mère. Harry ne dit rien. Il le serra juste contre lui, le berçant doucement. Il lui demanda finalement pardon pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, pour n'avoir pas senti, compris. Draco s'excusa aussi. Pour la gifle, pour sa colère. Et ils restèrent un long moment à terre, en silence, après ça. Draco ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il s'endormait dans les bras d'Harry. Il se sentit soulevé et puis installé dans un lit. Et il se laissa border par Harry. Il plongea sans vergogne dans l'amour que le brun lui transmettait et s'en enveloppa inconsciemment. Et cet amour l'accompagna dans ses rêves. 

******************

     Draco se réveilla, seul. Il se sentait encore fatigué, si bien qu'il se demandait s'il avait vraiment dormi. S'étendant, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans la chambre verte et seul. Il se leva et s'étendit péniblement, frottant ses yeux encore rougis. Passant devant la commode, il regarda dans le miroir et aperçut son reflet. Il grimaça en voyant ses yeux dévastés et le bleu qu'Harry lui avait fait en le frappant, quelques jours plutôt. L'hématome s'effaçait difficilement avec sa peau blanche. Le blond décida d'aller se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage avant d'aller à la recherche d'Harry. D'avoir pleurer comme ça, sans retenue, le gênait un peu, alors autant se présenter à son amant de manière plus ou moins respectable. Il sortit dans le salon et fut soulagé de ne voir personne. Il remarqua par la même occasion qu'il faisait nuit. Il passa rapidement à la salle de bain et frotta son visage qu'il essuya ensuite. 

     Sortant de la pièce, il revint dans le salon et regarda la porte close de la chambre d'Harry. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté avec lui ? Lui en voulait-il encore pour la gifle ? Pire, même ! avait-il été, d'une quelconque façon, offensé de ses paroles, de son histoire ? Draco hésita longtemps avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre rouge et il trouva Harry installé à terre, assis en tailleur, devant sa malle d'étudiant. Le jeune homme s'était endormi là, appuyé contre la gosse valise ouverte, une partie de son contenu à terre. Doucement, Draco s'approcha et regarda le désordre à terre. 

     Il s'agissait principalement d'Album photos, tous étaient ouverts et avaient visiblement été feuilletés. Harry s'était endormi sur le dernier que Draco reconnut comme étant celui qu'il avait reçu pour Noël. Doucement, le blond prit le premier qui lui tomba sous la main, un à la couverture rouge bordé de doré. Dessus, en or était écrit : 'Les années Gryffondors'. Le blond sourit et ouvrit la première page. Il n'y avait pas de photo, mais plusieurs écritures que l'homme lut. 

**'Ryry, y'a que toi pour avoir des idées pareils !! Un album photos sur nos années à Poudlard... T'as du temps à perdre, hein ?' **

**- /De quoi tu te plains, Ron ? Dans quelques années, tu pourras les montrer à tes enfants et dire fièrement : « Regardez ! C'est quand j'ai renversé un sceau de neige sur la tête de Fouine Malfoy ! »/**

**- °Il se plaint du travail que tu lui demandes de faire en plus !! Franchement, Ron chéri ! Arrête de grogner et de geindre !! En fin de compte, tu es heureux, de cet album !° **

**- 'C'est pas vrai ! Je ne râle pas à cause du travail supplémentaire ! C'est juste que j'ai pas fait ma dissertation et que Rogue va me tuer si je la lui rends pas demain !'**

**- °Ron Weasley !!! Comment as-tu pu oublier cette dissertation ?!? Ça fait des jours que je t'en parle ! Moi, je l'ai faites depuis des années !° **

**- /Ooh, les amoureux !! Disputez-vous ailleurs que dans mon album !!/ **

Draco rit et tourna la page. Là, il y avait une photo du trio infernal lors de leur troisième année, visiblement prise à leur insu. Les trois adolescents parlaient, l'air agité. Hermione Granger s'adressait à Ron Weasley d'un air agacé et Harry pouffait de rire, intervenant de temps à autre. Il y avait de nouveau quelques lignes en dessous, écrites par les trois amis. 

**'Aha !!! La preuve est là, Hermignone !! Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'engueuler pour un oui et pour un non ! Quel que soit notre conversation ce jour-là, je suis sûr que je n'avais rien fait !' **

**- °Oooh, si, tu avais fait !!! Je m'en souviens, Moi ! C'était quand tu accusais Mon chat d'être un tueur de rat !°**

**- 'Oh, ça va ! Je savais pas que Croutard était un traître animagus !'**

**- /Les amis ! On ne va pas revenir là-dessus !!! Vous vous êtes disputés des centaines de fois sur ce sujet alors clôturez-le une bonne fois pour toute, bon sang de bonsoir !/**

     Draco tourna de nouveau la page et ce fut pour les voir cette fois à la bibliothèque. Granger regardait Harry d'un air agacé et Weasley d'un air compatissant. Pendant ce temps-là, l'attrapeur des Gryffondors feuilletait rageusement un livre. Et Draco lut tout de suite les commentaires mis en bas, curieux de savoir de quoi ils parlaient. 

**'Je me souviens de ce jour-là ! C'est quand Malfoy avait fait explosé ton chaudron, en cinquième année !! La tête que t'avais fait !! Sans compter la retenue de Rogue...' **

**- /Ne me parle pas de ça, Ron ! Même encore maintenant, j'ai envie de retourner mon chaudron sur la tête de Malfoy, pour ça ! Petit crétin visqueux ! Sale gosse prétentieux et insupportable !/**

**- °Pourrait-on parler d'autre chose, les garçons ??? Ça serait stupide de gâcher cet album avec ces enfantillages !°**

**- /Hermione Granger ou la voix de la sagesse !/**

**- 'Bien parlé, Ryry !'**

**- °Ron ?? N'espère rien de moi ce soir !!° **

**- 'Quoi ?? Mais c'est le seul jour où on peut... Enfin, tu vois !' **

**- /Par pitié, allez parler de vos histoire de couples ailleurs !!/**

     Draco eut de nouveau un rire et tourna la page. Puis l'autre et encore une autre... Il découvrit à chaque photo une nouvelle conversation, un autre souvenir d'Harry. Et il était frappé de la complicité et de l'amitié qui unissaient les trois Gryffondor. Peut-être même un peu... envieux ? Ils semblaient si bien connaître Harry... Tandis que lui, même malgré le lien, n'arrêtait pas de se questionner, de craindre de faire quelque chose qui vexerait le brun. Il ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait dire ou ne pas dire, quel geste faire ou pas... Il fonctionnait à l'instinct, mais Weasley et Granger ne semblaient pas s'embarrasser de ça. Ils parlaient à leur ami librement ! Et Harry semblait bien s'en amuser. 

     Draco ressentit une sorte de nostalgie tandis qu'il feuilletait l'album. Nostalgie de ces moments passés dans l'école de sorcellerie, des petites chicanes sans importance. Il eut un large sourire quand il vit Ron Weasley lui renverser un sceau de neige sur la tête. Et il lut les commentaires, juste en bas. 

**'Mouahahaha !! Mon souvenir préféré !! On ne remerciera jamais assez Colin d'avoir pris cette zolie Photo !!! Je la veux en poster sur mon lit !'**

**- /T'es sûr ??? Tu pourrais faire des cauchemars en t'endormant sur la vision de cette salle tête !!!/ **

**- 'Mouais... T'as raison, Ryry ! Mais je vais tout de même me faire un poster ! La mettrait dans mon armoire ! Ainsi, chaque fois que je m'habillerai, je rigolerai bien !' **

**- °Et tu seras encore plus en retard aux cours...° **

**- 'Beuh ! Rabat-joie, va !' **

**- °Et extrêmement fière de l'être !°**

     Draco pouffa. C'était si loin, tout ça ! Il tourna la page et cette fois, ce fut une photo qui le surprit. Il s'agissait de lui, Draco Malfoy. Il avait alors dix-sept ans et était installé à la bibliothèque. Des rayons de soleil l'éclairaient, un halot doré l'entourant. Sur la photo, le jeune Serpentard semblait un brin rêveur et nostalgique. Pressé d'avoir une explication à ce cliché, Draco alla voir en bas. 

**/On pourrait le prendre pour un ange, comme ça !/**

**- 'Un Ange ??? Harry, tu te sens bien ??' **

**- /Ouais... Mais faut dire ce qui est ! Comme ça, il est mignon !/ **

**- 'MIGNON ??? Je t'en prie, Ryry !!! Arrête, tu me donne envie de Gerber !' **

**- °Où tu veux, mais pas sur mes chaussures !° **

     Le sourire de Draco s'élargit. Un ange ?? Voilà qui était très flatteur. Le blond lança un regard tendre à Harry, toujours endormi. Il regarda de nouveau l'album et opta pour Harry. Reposant le livre, il se leva et s'abaissa pour recueillir l'homme dans ses bras. Harry ne se réveilla même pas. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse du blond, ses bras pendant dans le vide. Draco alla jusqu'au lit et tira les couvertures. Doucement, il posa Harry et se coucha près de lui, le serrant contre lui. Alors, il éteignit la lampe et ferma les yeux. 

     Dans le noir de la chambre, Draco se laissa aller à ses souvenirs d'adolescence, aux nombreuses disputes qu'il avait eues avec Harry. Elles étaient si nombreuses qu'il avait un peu de mal à se rappeler de toutes. Sauf de la dernière. Celle qui s'était passée dans le Poudlard Express, lors de leur dernier voyage. 

FLASH BACK (NdA : ça faisait trop longtemps ! loll) :

**     Marchant seul, dans les couloirs du train, Draco tendait l'oreille, à la recherche de sa victime préférée. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il essayait de retrouver Potter. Peut-être parce que c'était devenu une tradition, ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait envie de le voir. Il n'en savait rien et il s'en fichait, de toute façon. Il voulait juste le trouver et l'ennuyer. C'était ainsi, tout simplement. **

**     Ce fut dans le dernier wagon qu'il entendit la voix de Potter. Il était avec sa petite amie du moment et visiblement, ça ne se passait pas très bien. En faite, ils se disputaient très nettement et sans aucune discrétion. **

**« Si tu as trop peur pour te battre, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embarrasserai de toi !, cria Potter, visiblement fou de rage. **

**- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton... ? Je te l'interdis, criait Véronique, une Serdaigle à la voix aiguë. **

**- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, espèce de lâche !! Oser me parler de 'communication' avec... Avec Lui !! C'est comme si tu me demandais de me rallier à sa putain de cause ! **

**- Je ne te demande pas de le rejoindre, juste d'essayer de régler les choses d'une autre manière ! **

**- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen que la guerre, Véronique ! Il faut se battre un peu, dans la vie !! Alors arrête de me faire chier avec tes bons sentiments de compréhension et de 'communication' ! Si tu veux communiquer avec Lui, alors vas-y ! Mais sans moi ! **

**- Est-ce que tu es en train de me larguer ? **

**- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as l'esprit vif, pour une Serdaigle ! Casse-toi avant que je ne te tue, Mangemorte ! »**

**     Il y eut un claquement et la porte du compartiment de Potter s'ouvrit brusquement. Véronique sortit, en larme. Elle bouscula Draco, mais ne s'excusa même pas, partant pratiquement en courant. Le blond leva un sourcil, mais se désintéressa bien vite de la jeune fille, il avait une autre proie. **

**     Souriant de manière provocante, Draco s'avança et entra dans le compartiment. Potter lui tournant le dos, il ne remarqua même pas l'entrée du blond et continua de regarder par la fenêtre. **

**« Plaquage en règle, Potter, fit Draco d'une voix traînante. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as toujours le chic de sortir avec les bonnes personnes... »**

**Potter sursauta, se retournant brusquement. **

**« Casse-toi, Malfoy, grogna Potter. Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler ! **

**- Pas de bol, Potter, répliqua Draco. Moi oui ! »**

**Le brun lança un regard perçant à Draco qui tressaillit. Il fut étonné de se découvrir excité par le regard de son ennemi de toujours. Son pantalon était devenu désagréablement serré tandis qu'il dévisageait le Gryffondor. **

**« Je t'ai dit de te casser, Malfoy, gronda Harry d'une voix sourde. **

**- Non, fit Draco, provoquant. Je reste Potter ! **

**- Va te faire foutre ! »**

**Et sans préambule, Potter décocha un coup de poing au Serpentard qui tomba de surprise au sol. C'est qu'il était fort, le Gryffi ! Assommé, le blond mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. **

**« Connard », insulta-t-t-il, énervé. **

**     Et il donna à son tour un coup de poing. Ils se battirent longtemps avant que d'autres élèves n'arrivent, ameuté par le bruit que faisait leur corps lorsqu'ils tombaient et leurs cris quand ils se frappaient. Draco prenait un plaisir bestial à frapper son ennemi, à sentir sa peau s'enfoncer sous ses coups et ses cris répondre à ses gestes. Lui aussi, il criait. A la fois de rage et de plaisir. Plaisir de frapper ou de toucher ? Il ne savait pas, et il s'en contrefichait. **

**     Quand on parvint à les séparer, ils étaient tous les deux bien amochés. Harry fut emmené dans un autre compartiment par Granger et Weasley et Draco resta seul. Alors, le Serpentard éclata de rire. Il avait mal partout, mais il avait adoré le combat. Quand il fut remis de son hilarité, le blond se laissa tomber sur la banquette et regarda par la fenêtre. Alors, Pansy Parkinson arriva. **

**« Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. Mais c'est donc vrai ?? Tu t'es battu avec Potter ? **

**- Non, avec un hanneton ! C'est violent, ces bêtes-là... **

**- Quoi ? demanda Pansy, les yeux écarquillés. **

**- C'était une blague, espèce de cruche ! Bien entendu, que je me suis battu avec Potter ! Avec qui d'autre ? »**

**     Pansy accusa la remarque comme à son habitude. C'est-à-dire qu'elle hurla sur Draco pendant près d'une demi-heure. Lassé de l'entendre hurler, Draco finit par la stupéfixer en lâchant un vague 'La ferme'. Assis près de la fenêtre, il regarda un long moment le décor jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Un bout de tissu, sans doute issu de la bataille avec Potter. Baissant la tête et ouvrant la main, Draco resta un instant stupéfait. Là, au creux de sa main, se trouvait l'écusson des Gryffondors. Le Serpentard le regarda fixement pendant un long moment puis, doucement, le rangea dans sa poche. Il n'y accorda pas de pensée supplémentaire, mais se sentit étrangement bien. **

FIN DU FLASH BACK ( NdA : C'est écrit assez gros ?? Mdr !) 

     Draco rouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Il se demanda vaguement s'il avait encore l'écusson, quelque part, dans ses affaires. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jeté... Réfléchissant, Draco fut surpris de voir un peu de clarté et comprit que le soleil se levait. Il en profita pour regarder Harry qui dormait profondément. Tendrement, le blond embrassa le front de son aimé, détaillant son visage paisible, comme il en avait pris l'habitude quand il savait Harry endormi. Il caressa ses cheveux puis se sentit soudainement très fatigué, de nouveau. Fermant les yeux, bercé par la respiration d'Harry, Draco s'endormit. 

******************

     Draco se réveilla, plutôt confus. Se retournant, il remarqua que pour la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble, Harry était levé et qu'il n'avait pas attendu que Draco se réveille. C'était certain, il y avait un problème ! Se levant, le blond sortit de la chambre, sans s'inquiéter de ses vêtements froissés. Il fut surpris de voir Jane, occupée à ausculter Harry. Le brun, le torse nu, ne lui accorda aucun regard et Draco sentit sa tension, grâce au lien. Ce fut pour lui comme une souffrance. Il chercha à savoir ce qui avait blessé Harry, mais le brun le sentit et l'éjecta de son esprit violemment. Draco poussa un glapissement qui fit sursauter Jane, l'infirmière ne l'ayant pas encore remarqué. 

« Ooh ! Bonjour, Draco, dit-elle. Est-ce que ça va ? »

     Le blond leva la tête et acquiesça, sans répondre. Il alla s'enfermer dans la chambre verte et s'appuya contre la porte de sa chambre. Il regarda le miroir, s'assurant que Rogue n'était pas là. Alors, il laissa sa détresse sortir, tout en l'empêchant d'atteindre Harry. Il faillit se laisser glisser le long de la porte, mais décida que non. Il devait se reprendre ! Il était un Malfoy ! Certes, il avait horreur de son père, mais s'il y avait une chose que Draco respectait, c'était son nom et son honneur. Harry voulait faire la tête ? Et bien, qu'il la fasse ! Draco avait tout autant de raison de ne pas vouloir lui parler ! Non mais ! La veille, Monsieur Potter venait le consoler, puis il le repoussait brusquement et inexplicablement ! A son aise ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça ! 

     Prestement, Draco alla chercher des vêtements convenables de sorcier de couleur noire. Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, conscient du regard curieux de Jane. Dans la salle de bain, Draco prit une douche massant ses cheveux doucement tout en appliquant du shampoing dessus. Il ne traîna pas trop longtemps, pour une fois et se lava très rapidement. Quand il fut sorti, Draco tira ses cheveux en arrière et s'habilla de ses vêtements sorciers. Et ce fut la tête haute qu'il sortit dans le salon. Jane, qui était encore là, écarquilla les yeux en voyant son accoutrement. 

« Mais, fit-elle, pourquoi es-tu habillé comme ça ? »

Harry qui était dans le coin cuisine se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Draco croisa son regard une seconde avant de détourner sèchement la tête. Nougat vint se frotter à sa jambe, mais le blond n'y prêta pas d'attention. Il sortit de l'appartement, sans prononcer un mot et sans regarder personne. Arrivé dans le couloir, le blond transplana, sans remarquer la porte qui s'ouvrait et le visage dépité d'Harry qui le regardait disparaître. 

******************

(NdA : J'ai failli m'arrêter là... Si, si ! je vous jure ! Mais bon, je pense que j'ai déjà été assez sadique comme ça avec vous... Pour l'instant ! ^___^) 

******************

     Ce fut au manoir Malfoy que Draco avait transplané. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, mais une envie subite de revenir dans le lieux de son enfance l'avait pris et tout particulièrement, dans ce monde de froideur et peuplé de masque qu'était la vie avec Lucius Malfoy. A peine fut-il arrivé chez lui que Draco eut la surprise de voir arrivé son père. Celui-ci le regarda, étonné. 

« Draco ? fit-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir arriver... 

- Normal, je n'ai pas prévenu, répondit froidement le jeune Malfoy tout en détachant sa cape et en la donnant à un elfe qui venait d'arriver. Comment allez-vous, père ? demanda-t-il. 

- Bien, bien, répondit Lucius, plissant soupçonneusement les yeux. As-tu découvert si ton sujet était Potter ou non ? 

- Pas encore, mentit Draco. Sept ne vous a pas dit ?

- Si, répondit son père. Mais j'ai pensé que peut-être, tu avais pu te glisser dans la chambre de... Derson, c'est ça ? 

- Oui, dit Draco en se dirigeant vers l'un des salons. Mais il est bien gardé... Très bien gardé... D'après ce que je sais, c'est un très grand malade. Une histoire de cœur... »

     Son père ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des sombres fauteuils se trouvant dans la pièce. Draco alla jusqu'au bar et se remplit un verre de Whisky ainsi qu'un autre pour son père. Il y mit un glaçon et le tendit à l'homme qu'il détestait tant que son sang semblait brûler de haine. 

« Et que me vaut ta visite ? demanda Lucius au bout d'un moment. 

- J'avais besoin d'une pause, fit Draco d'un air dédaigneux. Le monde des moldus est tout simplement... insupportable. 

- Combien de temps reste-tu ? 

- Pas longtemps, répondit Draco. Je repars ce soir. Avant dix-sept heures, heure locale de Darens. 

- Pourquoi cette heure ? demanda son père. 

- Il y a une relève de l'infirmière. J'espère pouvoir me glisser dans la chambre et... régler le problème. »

     Lucius sourit d'un air arrogant et Draco pensa qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui effacer ce sourire avec un bon coup de poing. Cependant, il se força à répondre à son père de la même façon et avala son verre cul sec. Dans un mouvement souple et gracieux, le jeune homme se leva et alla mettre son verre sur le comptoir du bar. Il disparut aussitôt, emmené magiquement pas un quelconque Elfe de maison. 

« Et bien, père, dit Draco d'un air respectueux. J'ai été ravi de vous revoir. Malheureusement, il est temps pour moi de m'en aller... Nous nous reverrons sûrement bientôt... 

- Je l'espère, mon fils, dit Lucius en se levant poliment. Je l'espère. »

     Draco lui fit un salut de la tête et puis s'éloigna lentement, ses pas raisonnant sur le marbre blanc veiné de noir. Etrangement, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se revoir, à l'âge de huit ans, habillé de manière similaire à ce jour-là, quittant le salon en claudiquant, son petit visage ravagé par la peine et les larmes. Le blond secoua la tête en ouvrant la porte du salon. C'était loin tout ça. Il ne devait pas y penser. 

     Mais ses pensées lui échappaient, incontrôlables, elles fusaient dans son esprit à chaque tournant ou tableau. Le blond ferma les yeux lorsqu'il arriva à l'aile contenant la chambre des hôtes, celle de sa mère, de son père et la sienne. Draco hésita longtemps avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Narcissa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait y aller, il en avait juste envie. Doucement, il poussa la porte et ce fut l'éblouissement. Tout dans le manoir Malfoy était sombre et puait l'aristocratie. Tout, sauf la chambre de sa mère. Les murs et le sol étaient d'un blanc de nacre éblouissant, surtout avec les rayons du soleil couchant qui filtraient par les hauts rideaux blancs. Les rideaux baillaient, poussés par le vent qui s'infiltrait par les fenêtres ouvertes. On était en janvier, mais il faisait chaud dans la pièce et le courant d'air n'était pas froid comme il l'aurait été en d'autres lieux. 

     Depuis la mort de sa mère, Draco avait insisté pour qu'on ne touche pas à sa chambre. Il avait ordonné à un Elfe de s'en occuper en priorité, comme si son occupante allait revenir du jour au lendemain. Mais Draco n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il entrait dans la pièce et il se sentit entouré d'un halot de paix en y mettant les pieds. Il resta sur le seuil, tout simplement, n'osant pas rentrer, mais ne voulant pas sortir non plus. Il fixa la coiffeuse où un miroir en argent avec tous les ustensiles de beauté étaient disposés avec soin et ordre. Il regarda tendrement le baldaquin blanc et la table de chevet de la même couleur avec un cadre en argent posé dessus. De là où il était, Draco ne voyait pas la photo, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de lui quand il avait six ans et qu'il jouait avec un ballon. Draco souffla et ferma un instant les yeux, se fermant à ses souvenirs d'enfance qui tentaient de se rappeler à lui. Doucement, le jeune homme s'éloigna et referma précieusement la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya contre le montant pendant un long moment, inspirant profondément pour retrouver son sang froid. 

     Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que Draco prit conscience de la fatigue physique et morale qu'il ressentait. Trop d'émotions en très peu de temps l'avait éprouvé bien plus qu'il ne le croyait et c'est presque en titubant qu'il retrouva son ancienne chambre, celle où il avait dormi toute son enfance et lors d'une partie de son adolescence. Il ne prêta nul attention à la noirceur et au froid de la pièce quand il y entra et se laissa simplement tomber dans son ancien lit à baldaquin où il se roula en boule, tentant de retrouver un peu de chaleur dans son sommeil réparateur. 

******************

     Il se réveilla d'un coup, se redressant dans son lit avec une rapidité époustouflante. Sa main était déjà dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette quand la main qui s'était posée sur son épaule s'enleva et qu'une voix grave et familière lui dit : 

« Du calme, Monsieur Malfoy. Ce n'est que moi... »

Draco sentit son cœur pulser fort dans sa poitrine tandis que son esprit se reconnectait avec la réalité. Tentant de percer le noir de la pièce, le blond murmura : 

« Professeur Rogue ? »

Aussitôt eut-il prononcé ce mot qu'un 'Lumos' prononcé par l'homme lui révéla son ancien directeur de maison. 

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? demanda Draco, plissant les yeux pour essayer de s'habituer à la faible lumière de son 'collègue'. 

- Votre père et moi nous sommes rencontrés dans le repère... Enfin, ancien repère du maître, informa Rogue. Il m'a dit que vous étiez là alors je suis venu vous voir. 

- En pleine nuit ? grogna Draco, se levant avec difficulté. 

- En Amérique, il n'est que 16h30, signala le maître des potions d'un air sarcastique. 

- Ooh, ça va !, fit Draco d'une manière dédaigneuse. J'ai bien le droit de me plaindre d'être réveillé. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? 

- Nous devions nous voir, Monsieur Malfoy. Auriez-vous oublié ? demanda Rogue. 

- Non, répondit Draco, pensif. Non, pas du tout. Comment êtes-vous rentré chez moi ? 

- Grâce à Sept, répondit Severus. Elle est en train d'occupé votre père et je ne veux même pas savoir comment. »

Les deux hommes tressaillirent de dégoût tandis que l'image fictive de Sept et Lucius grandement occupés leur traversait l'esprit. 

« Je viens vous annoncer que nous sommes prêts pour une réunion demain. Zabini et Mastrome ont accepté de venir, mais il vaut mieux fixé la date au plus tôt possible au cas où ils changeraient d'avis. 

- D'accord, répondit Draco. Mais je dirai plutôt dans deux jours. J'ai quelque petits... soucis à régler. » 

Rogue leva un sourcil, septique. 

« D'ordre personnel », grogna Draco. 

Un rictus sarcastique apparut sur le visage du professeur. 

« Problème de couple ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois. 

Draco émit un son dédaigneux et balaya la théorie de son vis-à-vis d'un geste de la main. 

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? demanda finalement le blond, après quelques minutes de fixation intense. 

- Le fait que vous dormez ici et que vous soyez revenu de votre plein gré dans cette foutue baraque qui ferait peur à toute personne censée », répondit Rogue. 

Draco souffla de nouveau et détourna le regard avec fierté. Rogue garda le silence et sembla attendre un long moment, ce qui agaça Draco au plus au point. 

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous raconter mes problèmes de couple ? finit-il par exploser. 

- Si, répondit Rogue en s'installant. Puisque visiblement, vous ne semblez pas capable de vous en sortir tout seul, il me faut bien intervenir ! En outre, Albus m'a demandé de veiller à ce que vous ne détruisiez pas son précieux petit protégé... »

Draco leva un sourcil face à l'ennui profond que son ancien professeur avait laissé filtré dans sa dernière phrase. 

« Expliquez-vous ! » ordonna Rogue. 

     Et Draco eut soudain l'impression d'être dans le bureau de l'homme, à l'âge de douze ans, l'air coupable d'un gamin pris en faute sur le visage. Ce fut d'une voix presque craintive que Draco raconta la scène de la veille et Rogue écouta patiemment, sans l'interrompre d'un seul commentaire sarcastique et toujours avec son air imperturbable, voir morne, sur le visage. 

« Si je comprends bien, fit Rogue d'un ton récapitulatif, vous avez giflé un homme qui, dans son enfance, a visiblement été maltraité par sa famille d'adoption, un homme qui a toujours été trahi ou mal jugé par des personnes qu'il estimait ses amis... Un homme qui a vécu seul pendant deux ans et qui s'est accroché à vous comme étant son seul espoir de survie... Moui, en effet, pourquoi a-t-il réagi ainsi... ? Monsieur Malfoy, le mot tact ou savoir-vivre, vous connaissez ? »

Draco dévisagea Rogue comme s'il était fou. 

« Je me suis excusé, pour la gifle, protesta-t-il, tel un gamin. 

- S'excuser ne suffit pas, Monsieur Malfoy. Et ça ne marche pas à tous les coups. Viendra un jour où les excuses que vous formulerez à un homme ne seront pas suffisantes ! A quoi bon demander pardon à un mort de l'avoir tué, puisqu'il ne peut plus vous entendre ? Réfléchissez avant d'agir et cessez de vous conduire comme un mangemort ! Comportez-vous comme un homme !

- Un homme ? demanda Draco, septique. 

- Oui, un homme, dit froidement Rogue. Potter a eu raison, de vous repousser. Moi, je vous aurais donné un coup de poing pour une simple gifle ! Ce dont Potter a besoin, ce n'est pas d'un mangemort, Monsieur Malfoy ! C'est d'un homme. Quelqu'un qui saura l'assurer d'un équilibre quelconque dans sa vie. Hors, vous ne lui donnez rien de cela ! Vous chamboulez tout avec vos sautes d'humeur ! Je ne dis pas que Potter n'est pas en faute ! Mais bon sang, réfléchissez ! En premier lieu, Potter n'est pas un enfant ! Et encore moins un jouet qui fait vos moindres désirs. Et ne protestez pas, Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous traitez Potter comme un petit chien qu'on cajole un instant puis qu'on punit après parce qu'il a fait une erreur. Apprenez que Potter sait se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'est pas en cristal ! Mais il n'est pas en béton armé non plus ! Conduisez-vous avec lui comme vous aimeriez qu'un homme que vous aimez vous traite ! »

Draco recula, comme s'il avait reçu une gifle. 

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Tout marche bien, pourtant...

- Oui, tout marche bien, répondit Rogue. Pour l'instant ! Parce que vous découvrez votre amour commun, que vous êtes pris par une passion qu'aucun de vous n'a connu. Et vous vous en délectez tous les deux comme d'un alcool plus enivrant que toute autre boisson. Mais vous oubliez une chose ! A trop boire, on devient saoul ! Et c'est ce qui vous attend si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite de porter votre bouche au goulot de la bouteille ! 

- Je comprends encore moins », fit remarquer Draco.

Rogue souffla d'exaspération. 

« Bien, alors écoutez-moi ! gronda le professeur. Potter et vous avez sauté à pieds joints dans un merdier pas croyable. Vous faites l'amour pratiquement tout le temps, vous discutez de banalité et restez enfermés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant des jours. Continuez comme ça et je vous donne trois semaines pour finir par vous tuer l'un l'autre ! L'amour, ça se construit. On peut tomber amoureux d'une personne, mais l'aimer, c'est autre chose. Ça demande autant de préparation qu'une potion. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que j'essaye de vous dire ? 

- Vous nous conseillez d'aller plus lentement. De faire autre chose que de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux toute la journée... »

Rogue souffla. 

« Pas seulement, Monsieur Malfoy. Et pour ce qui est du plus lentement, c'est un peu tard. Je vous demande de mieux vous connaître. Vous savez les points faibles et forts de Potter. Et il connaît les vôtres. Vous savez qu'il aime jouer, cuisiner... Mais à par ça, Monsieur Malfoy. Citez-moi trois autres choses que Potter aime faire dans la vie. 

- Le Quidditch, dit aussitôt Draco. 

- Ça n'en fait qu'une, Monsieur Malfoy ! »

Draco resta devant son ancien directeur comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Apprenez à vous connaître un peu, bon sang ! Comment voulez-vous coexister sans savoir le passé de l'autre ? Parlons justement du cas de votre mère. Potter ne savait pas qu'elle était morte, résultat, il a provoqué votre colère sans le vouloir et regardez où ça vous a conduit ! Une gifle et un silence désagréable. Belle réussite ! Belle connaissance de l'autre. Apprenez à vous connaître. Et par pitié, Monsieur Malfoy. Cessez de vous conduire comme un Gryffondor ! Réfléchissez avant d'agir. Ne donnez une gifle qu'après avoir pesé les raisons qui vous pousse à la donner ! Et occupez vos journées ! Vous avez toute votre vie pour aimer cette espèce de gosse prétentieux ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'envoler du jour au lendemain ! Sachez vous passer de lui un peu ! Les autres couples ont une vie en parallèle de leur chez soi, Monsieur Malfoy ! Et heureusement ou ils deviendraient tous dingue ! Je ne pense pas que Molly Weasley aurait pu résister à l'envie de mettre son mari dehors s'il n'avait pas passé dix heures par jour au ministère ! Et je doute fortement que Hermione Granger parvienne à supporter son abruti de mari s'il n'allait pas travailler un minimum avec sa foutue et complètement nulle équipe de Quidditch ! Distrayez-vous ! Plongez-vous dans la révolution et aimez-vous le soir ! Mais par pitié, si vous voulez rester avec Potter, ne l'emprisonnez surtout pas dans une boîte de coton ! »

Draco écouta son professeur de potion avec étonnement. 

« Mais où avez-vous appris tout ça ? demanda Draco. 

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, Malfoy ! grogna Rogue. La seule chose dont vous devez vous préoccuper, c'est de votre abruti de petit ami. Je vous donne un jour pour vous faire pardonner et discuter avec lui ! Nous sommes mardi, la réunion des 'Premiers' se tiendra le jeudi. Bonne chance, Malfoy, vous allez en avoir besoin ! »

Et Rogue quitta la pièce, laissant un Draco complètement ébahi derrière lui. 

############################################

Je publie aujourd'hui, et oui !!! Vu vos réclamations, j'ai décidé de me montrer gentille... (Comment ça, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est uniquement parce que je ne suis pas là demain après-midi ? Mais non, voyons *air angélique qui ne trompe personne*) 

Bon ! J'arrête mes délires et je vous torture un peu ! (Niark niark niark niark…) 

La semaine dernière, je ne vous ai pas dit que le sadisme se cultivait ?? Mdr ! Je plaisante !!! Ce n'est pas volontaire, cette fin. Seulement, j'ai eu une coupure d'électricité et j'ai pas su avancer mon chap ! Hors, comme je devais publier aujourd'hui ou la semaine prochaine (et donc vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps avant d'avoir des nouvelles de ce cher Draco) je me suis arrêter là. Alors pas de protestation. Et pour être gentille, je vais même vous donner un indice... : **« Les coupures d'électricité, ça inspire ! Et rien n'est plus beau que deux corps à la lueur des bougies... »**

A vous d'interprété, mais là, je vous ai vraiment mit le chap suivant sous les yeux ! Enfin, pratiquement ! ^_____^ 

Allez, je fais les RAR... C'est que j'ai faim, moi ! et J'aimerai manger un petit truc après mes RAR pour pouvoir avoir le ventre plein en faisant mes fics… lolll 

**RAR :**

**Paradise1 : **Vouip ! Vive le sadisme. ^^ 

**Miya Black : **En fait, je me suis trompée ! J'ai dormi 38heures ! j'ai passé mon temps à compter en remontant à pied lundi... Là, j'avais dormi que deux heures ! loll ! Mais dis-moi, si tu dors si peu, comment fais-tu pour tenir le coup ? Merci pour le compliment sur mon écriture, c'est bien gentil ! ^__^ 

**DW : **Et si, tu t'es trompée ! Honte à toi, DW !! Tu mériterais le coup fatal pour cet affront ! loll ! je plaisante ! ^___^ Mais ne te plains pas d'en avoir raté un, tu as eu droit à deux chap en un ! Mais tu pouvais faire des éloges sur la lettre de Dray, voyons ! Faut pas te gêner... ^___^ (moi ? je veux des compliments ? non, quelle idée !) Les rêves de H ? Prémonitoires ? Mhmm... Je dirai que si tu associe les lettres 15, 21 et 9, tu sauras si c'est vrai ou pas ! loll ! Pq la marque est là ? ça, je l'ai pas encore déterminé exactement, mais fais)moi confiance, on le saura ! (Vu que Sev est censé l'expliqué dans deux chaps...) Merci pour ta review, l'est bien, comme d'hab ! ^^ 

**Flo007 : **Kioo toi ! Merci pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil ! ^^ Voilà la suite ! un jour plus tôt ! C'est pas génial, ça ? 

**Gaiyle : **J'aime pas non plus quand ils se disputent, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Pis j'en avais marre que ça soit toujours rose... Et cette dispute à une forte importance pour le chap... 20, à moins que ça soit le21... je sais pas encore... T'inquiète pour les réconciliations, j'ai l'intention de les faire bien ! ^____^ Sept est une femme intelligente. Il y a une raison à son comportement, mais je ne dirai rien ! A toi de deviner... Si les rêves de H sont important ? Et bien, associe les lettres numéros 15, 21 et 9 de l'alphabet et tu sauras ! ^____^ Et oui, ils sont importants ! Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore clair, mais il s'agit en fait d'une partie de la fin de la fic ! ^^ Allez je file avant d'en dire plus ! Merci pour ta review ! 

**Hanna : **La fin de la fic n'est ni loin ni prêt, elle entre les deux ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Et bien, c'est moi non plus ! mdr ! Non, en fait, qd je vois l'histoire dans ma tête, je vois que la fin n'est pas loin. Mais une fois que je la mets par écrit, elle s'éloigne parce que je fais des rajouts ou parce qu'un point de l'histoire est agrandie... Mais bon, c'est pas vous qui allez vous en plaindre ! loll ! Tu as seulement su que ce cher Sev était un espion qlq jour avant ? Et bien ! Je suis contente de ne pas me faire lapider pour t'avoir dit cette information en avance... Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Clem : **Salut Dray ! (et Clem si elle lit derrière ton épaule!) Mais de rien pour la gifle, voyons ! Je sais que ça te démangeait depuis longtemps ! Enfin, bon, voilà, c'est fait ! Désolé de te traîté d'idiot, mais que veux-tu... Parfois, on ne réfléchis pas toujours ! La preuve, à ton avis... Que va-t-il se passer dans chacune de mes fics qd on prend pour base que la coupure d'électricité que j'ai eu hier m'a donnée une idée pour chacune d'elle ?? Alors ? Une idée ? (moi, j'en ai des tas !) Trois heures de sommeil ? C'est ce que j'ai fait lundi dernier ! C'est pénible, hein ? Et au fait ! Merci pour le 'génial pour écrire'. Venant de toi, c'est le plus beau des compliments ! Vu que tu en fais rarement ! ^__^ Bisous à Clem et toi ! 

**Adelowny : **Narf ! Je suis devenue rouge pivoine en lisant ta review. Une phrase, mais si gentille ! Merci beaucoup !! C'est très flatteur ! Mais y'a mieux, tu sais. Je ne dirai pas, je suis pas là pour faire de la pub (même si j'en fais parfois) mais va voir ceux dans mes favoris, ils sont génial ! 

**Lyly : **Merci, c'est gentil de ta part! ^___^ 

**Flore : **La voilà, la suite ! Merci pour la review. 

**Mitt : **Super Roue en action ! Mdr ! Allons, ce n'est pas la faute de Rogue ! Et ne l'accuse pas, il va être très très utile pour la suite ! Mieux, même ! Sans lui, il y aurait de grand prob dans c de c ! Mais je ne dis rien ! Pour Sept, bien entendu, la réponse est non ! Je te dirai bien oui pour la décapiter, mais j'en ai encore besoin pour tourner quelques scènes dans la fic ! loll ! Allez, je file ! Vivement ton chap 4 ! J'attends patiemment, mais je te signale juste que... J'attends ! Histoire que tu n'oublies pas tes gentils et (im)patients lecteurs... Comme moi ! Loll ! A bientôt ! 

**Misslulu : **Tu préfère les reviews à chaud ? Mouahahaha... Je sens que tu vas bien t'amuser, dimanche !! Oui, dimanche ! Je sais, j'avais dit que je reviewerai tt de suite, dans ma dernière review, mais... Là, j'ai vraiment pas le temps ! Je dois travailler à Souvenir, à c de c, à f et mésa et à l'école... C mit dans l'ordre de mon envie de le faire... loll ! Enfin soit ! Je dois finir mes RAR avant 21h... Pressons-nous ! (l'est 20h21) On a encore des souvenirs de Dray, ici !! Génial, non ? Et moi, j'aime bien, ce chap. Je le trouve beau. Pour une fois... ça veut p-ê dire qu'il est nul... *air angoissé* Méchant, la dispute ?? Noooonnn... Que le dernier chap ? é____è ! Maieuh ! Tu me manquerai, à mouah !!! T___T ! Moi aussi, j'entends des voix, parfois... Une voix, du moins ! Tu connais Sévie ? Si non, je te ferai une brève descriptions du persos... Ou bien va voir dans l'un des chaps de f et mésa, j'en parle ! ^^ Je vais dormir ce week-end ! En fait, mon cœur soupir après mon lit, mais je n'irai pas avant 23h ! je dois travailler à mes fics, lire celle des autres et lâcher mon furet ! Donc... Et demain, je dois me lever tôt ! Je vais me faire percer la langue ! Sauf si je me défile, là, ça sera le nez... Mdr ! Pas le droit au café ? Qu'elle horreur ! Moi, j'ai le thermos à côté de moi ! ^^ Et j'ai retrouvé mes pantoufles ! Si ce n'est pas merveilleux ! En tt cas, je suis contente que mon chap t'ait plu ! J'espère que ça sera aussi le cas de celui-ci !! Et j'ai une petite phrase pour toi ! Je viens de la créer !!! ^____^ Alors... « Je t'ai confié mon cœur et tu me l'as rendu en charpie. Tu m'as repris le tien, mais je l'avais maudit. » Et voilà ! Allez, je file ! Il est 20h46 ! Mais je parle sur MSN en même temps, donc... C normal que ça me prenne du temps... Bisous ! 

**Lululle : **Comment je peux ? Ben... Comme je l'ai fait ! loll ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Merci ! ^^ 

**Clau : **Ce chap est plus gros que l'autre ! ^___^ Génial, non ? mdr ! Mince ! Ta fic, c vrai ! J'ai pas encore eu le temps ! Faut dire que je cours partout ! C un peu agaçant, mais bon... on fait avec ce qu'on a... Merci pour ta review !! Je suis tjs super contente de te voir arriver ! ^________^ 

**Cerulane : **De l'orage ? *sors la tête dehors* Non, ça à l'air de passer ! S'il a avouer ? A ton avis ? (je le dis pas ! Sais jamais que tu lises les RAR avant le chap ! loll) Merci pour tes compliments, c'est vraiment gentil ! ^^ 

**Marion-moune : **Il a fait du mal à ton Harry parce que l'auteur l'a décidé ! loll ! Pas besoin d'attendre samedi, il est là, now ! Alors, tu t'en sors avec la correction ?? Mdr ! Allez, je file ! merci bcp pour la review ! ^^ 

**Tolkiane : **Maieuh ! Faut pas me torturer si tu veux la suite ! Loll ! en tt cas, j'ai bien ris ! Merci beaucoup ! (pour m'avoir fait rire, pas pour la torture !) 

**Diane23 : **Une fin pareille ? Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma fin ? *air innocent* Ils se réconcilieront, t'inquiète pas ! un peu de patience ! Bah, Harry lui a mit un pêche et personne n'a réagit ! Bon, d'accord, il l'avait mérité, mais tt de même ! Pas une semaine, que je vous ai fait poiroter ! Juste 6 jours ! loll ! Sauf si tu le lis demain... Allez, je file ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Dumati : **Moi non  plus, j'aime pas qd Ryry et Dray se dispute ! Mais bon, faut pas s'attendre à ce que tuµout soit tjs rose, non plus ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Le prochain chap marquera... La fin… la fin... La fin de quoi, au fait ! Non, c vrai, je sais plus... Voilà, ça m'apprendra à pas prendre de note ! Lolll ! Je plaisante ! Le prochain chap marquera la fin... La fin... Bon, ça va, je crache le morceau ! la fin de la dispute ! Mdr !! Merci pour ta review ! (et dsl de t'avoir torturé !) 

**Jeanne d'Arc : **Je me suis marrée comme une bossue ! (expression belge ou française) je te dis pas ! looll ! Mais je compatis, on me fait le même coup dans certaine fic ! Alors faut bien que je me venge, non ? mdr ! 20cm de neige ? 70 ?? Bah, nous, on se tape des mètres cubes d'eau ! loll ! Vip, La Belgique ! ma gentille petite Belgique ! Tu sais où c'est au moins ? Non, je dis ça parce qu'on a tendance à pas la voir sur la carte du monde ! loll ! Les rêve de H ? Prémonitoire ? Voui ! ^^ Mais chuut ! C'est un secret ! Bon, je file ! Suis pressée ! Bisous ! 

**Blaise le poussin masqué : **Ouf ! Heureusement que j'ai signalé qu'il fallait pas me tuer, alors ! C'est valable pour ce chap aussi ! lolll Pour Sept, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous la verrez venir ! Vous aurez sûrement envie de la tuer... Mais bon, c'est pas autorisée tant que j'ai pas fini la fic ! loll Arriver à me faire parler ? impossible, je suis une entêtée pas croyable ! loll !! Merci bcp pour votre review ! ^^ 

**Ccilia : **Chalut LSK ! Qu'est-ce tu veux, Dray se gêne pas ! Et comme il sait pas cuisiner, il faut bien qu'il aille ailleurs ! mdr ! Si Dray et H vont se remettre ensemble ? Allons ! Tu me connais ! Sévie ne veut pas, mais elle n'a pas son mot à dire sur ce sujet ! Au fait ! Je vais m mettre à Enfance ! Génial, non ? J'espère que ça ira mieux pour Cec à son poignet ! Dis-lui d'y faire un peu plus attention, oki ? Sinon, je viens l'y forcer !!! (ça me fera des vacs à l'école ! ^^) Allez, je file ! Bisous à vous deux ! 

**Valoche : **Me détester ?? Beuh ! TT____TT ! Je suis triste, maintenant !! Nan, je souhaite pas te tuer, je te rassure ! Allons, un peu de courage ! ^^ 

**Cacile : **Hum... *déglutit péniblement* Allons, ma chère Cacile... Il ne faut pas t'énerver comme ça !! Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Dray qui s'est énervé ! Bon, d'accord, c'est moi l'auteur, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Je suis innocente ! (pas tant que ça, mais bon ! ^^) Mais allons, cher Cacile ! Tu savais que j'étais sadique, non ??? Ne l'avais-je pas dit d'entrée ? non ? Oups... loll ! Allez va ! Ne fait pas la mauvaise tête, j'ai publié un jour à l'avance ! Tu sais que je pleurais quand j'ai reçu ta review ? une crise de larme… ça m'arrive, récemment ! A cause de la fatigue ! Tjs est-il qu'en lisant ta review, j'ai rit comme une malade et ma crise de larme n'a recommencée qu'une heure plus tard ! Je t'en remercie ! ^^ Je vais me faire percer la langue demain ! ça sera ma punition, d'accord ? ça te suffit ? Loll ! Allez, je file ! Bisous à toi et merci d'être venue reviewer ! Si c'est à cause de mon sadisme que tu es venue, alors j'en suis fière !! J'aime bien de voir tes réactions ! loll 

**Bubblejoyce : **Ooh, merde ! Je recommence une de mes crises de larmes... (la fatigue, je te jure, qu'elle plaie ! ça fait pleurer mes vilains yeux... ) Ce n'est pas grave, pour le retard *se mouche* Après tout, ça arrive à tout le monde ! ^^ Tu es une des rares qui ne m'ait pas menacée de mort ! merci bien ! *essuie ses larmes en grommelant contre sa fatigue* Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé la lettre (oui, ça arrive que j'aime des choses !) On a toujours pas vu Sept, mais on l'apercevras dans le prochain chap, c promis ! Allez, je te laisse. Je vais... Pleurer dans mon coin. ^^ 

**Caroline Black : **Merci de me donner l'idée, c'est trop gentil ! Même si je ne suis pas sûre de l'utilisée ! Je dois encore y penser... C vrai que la fin était brusque, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais elle l'a pas été pour moi, vu que j'ai commencé la suite tt de suite ! loll ! Allez, je file ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a bien plue ! 

**Eowyn10 : **heu... je ne sais que dire si ce n'est Merci ! 

**Elsar : **Merci de me mettre dans tes favoris, c'est bien gentil ! ^^ 

**Keina1 : **Moi ? Cruelle ? Mais voui ! Où serait le plaisir, sinon ? ^___^ Merci pour ta review. 

Et voilààà ! A la semaine prochaine pour la leçon 5 : Planification. 


	19. Comment faire une révolution ? Leçon n°4...

19 : Comment faire une révolution ? Leçon n°5 : Mise en application. 

« Harry... Il faut qu'on parle ! »

_C'est nul, comme entrée en matière ! _

« Harry... Je pense que nous devons avoir une petite discussion, tout les deux. »

_C'est ton gosse ou ton amant ?_

« Harry... Je t'en prie, je suis désespéré, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !! »

_Quel bon toutou !! Fais le mort en disant ça, ça sera parfait !_

_- Ooh, ça va, hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? _

_- Ce que tu veux, mais pas ces trois phrases-là. Ni les vingt milles qui étaient avant ! _

_- Si tu crois que c'est si facile, fais-le toi même ! _

_- C'est ce que je fais, crétin ! Je te signale que c'est à toi que tu parles ! _

_- Bon sang, je deviens dingue !_

_- Non, tu l'étais déjà avant, je te rassure... _

_- Tu trouves ça rassurant ? Ooh, bon sang, stop !_

     Draco arrêta immédiatement de tourner en rond devant la porte de l'appartement d'Harry. Depuis une heure, le jeune homme était planté dans le couloir à essayer de trouver une manière correcte d'engager la conversation avec Harry, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si dur. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry était un monstre... 

_Ça dépend du point de vue, _lui glissa sa conscience.

     Draco pouffa nerveusement et prit une bonne inspiration. Il pensa qu'il devait avoir l'air vraiment idiot, planté dans le noir, devant la porte de l'appartement. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix. Il y avait une panne d'électricité, selon ce que lui avait expliqué le concierge. Draco ne savait pas ce qui l'avait ennuyé le plus. Monter les quatre étages à pied ou de savoir qu'Harry dormirait peut-être quand il rentrerait. Il n'était que dix-sept heures, mais le blond n'ignorait pas que son amant n'avait rien contre une petite sieste. 

Voilà une chose que tu aurais pu dire au vieux Rogue ! Dormir ! Harry adore dormir ! 

     De nouveau, Draco pouffa. Il s'imaginait bien transplaner pour aller dire ça à Rogue ! Il en ferait une de ces têtes... Draco dut se secouer pour reprendre son sérieux. Ce n'était pas le moment de rire. Et encore moins l'endroit. Ce fut avec résolution que le blond prit la poignée de la porte. Et resta planté là. 

_Dingue ce que c'est dure d'ouvrir une porte,_ se moqua la conscience de Draco. 

_- Ooh, la ferme ! _

     Le blond déglutit, puis, difficilement, fit tourner la poignée. Et il poussa lentement la porte qui grinça sinistrement. Il frissonna. Passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement, il eut la vision d'un salon rempli de petites bougies flottant ici et là par magie. Draco entra, silencieux, presque comme un chaton craintif. Il s'avança dans la pièce, le cœur battant. Les bougies donnaient un aspect complètement irréel à l'appartement, si bien que Draco avait l'impression d'entrer dans l'antre d'une quelconque créature mystique. Déglutissant, il s'avança tout en jetant des regards autour de lui. Une tignasse noire dépassant du divan lui indiqua tout de suite où était Harry. Déglutissant encore, Draco s'avança difficilement et se pencha par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Pour avoir un aperçu d'un Harry Potter profondément endormi, serrant sur ses épaules la cape que son parrain lui avait offerte à Noël. 

_Je le savais qu'il dormirait !_

Il sourit rêveusement en regardant son amour dormir. Il était si paisible, si rassurant... quand il dormait ! 

     Mal à l'aise, Draco fit le tour du divan et... se prit royalement les pieds dans la table basse. Le blond bascula cul par-dessus tête et se retrouva au pied du canapé où un Harry Potter encore assommé s'éveillait. Draco regarda le visage paisible de son amant se transformer en une expression démoniaque. Et alors, terrorisé, il dit un petit « J'ai pas fait exprès... » d'une voix aiguë. Harry le fixa un instant avec colère avant de se lever, la cape glissant sur son corps vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un pull noir. Alors, à la surprise de Draco, Harry empoigna le col de sa robe de sorcier et le remit sur ses pieds. Il planta ses émeraudes dans ses yeux gris-bleus et le cauchemar commença. 

T'exagère, il ne t'a pas frappé. 

_- Non, mais il me hurle dessus..._

_- C'est à quel sujet ?_

« PENDANT DES HEURES !!! JE ME SUIS FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE, BORDEL !! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante ? _

_- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est mal interprété... _

Draco eut un rire nerveux. 

_Boulette ! Boulette !! Fallait pas rire !! _

« PARCE QU'EN PLUS TU TROUVE ÇA DRÔLE ???

- Non, répondit Draco qui n'arrivait pas à cacher son sourire. C'est nerveux. 

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ??? cria Harry. MONSIEUR DISPARAÎT PENDANT UNE JOURNÉE ET IL SE POINTE POUR RIGOLER ??? TU N'AS PAS PENSÉ QUE JE POUVAIS M'INQUIETER ??? 

- Tu t'es inquiét ? demanda Draco, étonné. 

- NON, MAIS ! EST-CE QUE TU ÉCOUTES QUAND JE TE HURLE QUELQUE CHOSE ???

- Non, répondit Draco. 

- QUOI ??? fit Harry d'une voix menaçante, son visage devenant encore plus effrayant. JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ??? »

 Draco recula brusquement, perturbé par l'air psychopathe présent sur les traits autrefois si charmants de son Harry. S'il avait imaginé un seul instant que le brun pouvait être aussi effrayant, il ne serait pas revenu. 

« Et Non seulement Tu disparais sans explication, continua Harry d'une voix soudainement basse, mais en plus, tu ne t'excuses même pas... 

- Mais de quoi veux-tu que je m'excuse, je ne comprends même pas ce que tu me reproches ! Si c'est pour la gifle, je suis désol ! Je te l'ai déjà dit la veille et... 

- Ça suffit ! cria Harry. J'en ai rien à battre de ta gifle ! Si, sur le coup, ça m'a fait mal ! Autant à la joue qu'au cœur ! Mais ça, je t'ai pardonné. Ce que je te reproche, Monsieur Blondinet, c'est d'être parti ce matin ! Sans me dire où tu allais ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! Que tu allais faire une bêtise ou je sais pas, moi ! 

- C'est le monde à l'envers ! s'exclama Draco. Si je suis parti, c'est à cause de toi ! 

- Comment ça, à cause de moi ? s'énerva Harry. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?? 

- Tu m'as repoussé, fit Draco. Sans explication. Et tu ne voulais même pas me regarder ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma. Il resta là, à regarder Draco, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. 

« Tu es parti pour ça ? 

- Oui, pour ça ! » admit Draco. 

Harry eut un petit rire. Son visage colérique se détendit et il sembla soudain déborder de tendresse. À l'étonnement du blond, Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Draco sur le front. 

« Je crois que nous avons un petit problème de communication, toi et moi, dit le brun d'un air amusé. 

- Oh, ça va ! Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ?, grogna Draco. 

- Quoi ? fit Harry, perplexe. 

- Rien, répondit Draco. Juste une longue histoire... »

Harry fit une moue curieuse tout à fait ravissante. Draco eut un léger rire, mais bien vite, il redevint sérieux. 

« Si tu ne m'as pas repoussé pour la gifle ni pour ce que j'avais fait, alors pourquoi ? »

Harry baissa la tête un instant et Draco se retint de lui prendre le menton pour la lui relevée. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller s'installer dans le fauteuil le plus proche, obligeant Harry à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. 

« Alors ? demanda Draco. Pourquoi ? »

Harry sembla hésiter un instant puis se décida enfin à le regarder dans les yeux. 

« Jane avait dit qu'elle passerait ce matin, avant de m'endormir. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il valait mieux que je me lève avant qu'elle ne sonne à la porte, pour ne pas qu'elle te réveille. Je pensais que tu avais besoin de dormir un peu... Quand Jane est arrivée, elle m'a ausculté. Elle a dit... Elle a dit que je devais aller passer d'autres tests pour mon cœur. Que ce n'était peut-être pas une infection du myocarde, mais quelque chose de plus grave. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ça, alors j'ai préféré te fermer mon esprit quand tu t'es réveillé. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal... »

     Draco ferma les yeux un instant. Ce n'était donc que cela. Certes, c'était tout aussi grave que si ça avait été la gifle, après tout, il s'agissait de la santé d'Harry, mais au moins, Draco savait qu'il n'aurait pas à supplier Harry de le pardonner. Il détestait ramper, même si c'était pour Harry. 

« Je mentirai si je disais que je ne suis pas soulagé de savoir que tu n'es pas en colère contre moi, murmura Draco en appuyant sa tête sur le torse d'Harry. 

- Oh, mais je le suis, fit remarquer Harry. Tu as disparu, comme ça, sans prévenir. J'ai eu si peur... »

Draco releva la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement, comme pour le rassurer. Le brun se laissa aller dans son étreinte et s'accota contre lui quand ils se séparèrent. 

« Je t'aime, murmura Harry. Un peu trop, peut-être. Je n'aime pas d'être dépendant ainsi des personnes... J'ai toujours peur que ça me fasse mal... 

- Je ne t'en ferai pas, promit Draco. Du moins pas volontairement. Et si je t'en fais... C'est à cause de mon caractère de cochon. »

Harry rit doucement et sourit tendrement à Draco. 

« Alors je peux t'appeler cochon ? 

- Rêve, Potter », répliqua Draco. 

Harry éclata de rire et l'embrassa de nouveau. 

« Au fait, s'exclama le brun, se redressant. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu avais fait toute la journée ! »

Draco sourit face à la curiosité de son Harry et, lentement, histoire de bien le faire languir, il raconta sa journée au brun. Celui-ci l'écouta attentivement et eut un léger sourire en entendant Draco lui répéter les mots de Rogue. 

« Il n'a pas tord, fit remarquer Harry. Nous devrions parler un peu plus. De nous, de nos caractères. Apprendre à nous connaître mieux. Je ne dis pas que ça doit ce faire tout de suite, nous avons toute la vie, pour ça, mais... parfois, des chicanes stupides pourraient être évitées si nous discutions un peu plus... »

Draco hocha la tête, approuvant. Soudain, sans prévenir, le ventre du blond gargouilla bruyamment. 

« Désolé, dit-il doucement. 

- Je ne vois pas de quoi, fit Harry. À moins que ça ne soit une habitude aristocratique de s'excuser d'avoir faim ? proposa-t-il, faisant un clin d'œil au blond. Allez, viens ! On va cuisiner. 

- Non, répondit Draco. J'ai une meilleure idée... Tu peux sortir ? 

- Jane m'a dit que ça devrait aller, pourquoi ? »

Draco sourit et obligea Harry à se lever. 

« Va te laver, dit Draco. Tu as encore des vêtements sorciers ? 

- Oui, je crois que je peux trouver ça... 

- Non ! interrompit Draco. C'est moi qui trouve ! Toi, tu te laves ! Ils sont dans le même placard que tes affaires scolaires ? 

- Oui, répondit Harry. 

- Bien ! Alors va te laver. Et immédiatement ! »

     Harry se mordit la lèvre en une grimace tout à fait tentante et Draco dut se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Le brun, sentant le désir de Draco grâce au lien, émit un petit rire et s'éloigna gracieusement pour aller prendre sa douche. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en refermant la porte de la salle de bain et Draco le maudit. La tentation était très grande, mais le blond résista, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la peau de la main. 

_Ce soir, _se dit-il. _Ce soir, mon cher Harry, tu y passes..._

     Draco eut un sourire rusé et alla dans la chambre d'Harry. Il ouvrit le placard de 'magie' sans aucune difficulté et farfouilla dedans pendant au moins cinq minutes avant de trouver une robe plus ou moins correcte. Le blond sourit tendrement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit un peu la porte et entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Il sourit et déposa le vêtement avec des sous-vêtements propres sur le rebord de l'évier. Il profita également de son champ libre pour sortir des essuies et alla ensuite se réfugier dans sa propre chambre, la verte. 

     Lui aussi, il devait se changer. Sa robe de sorcier noir était froissée et il ne voulait pas mal paraître. Regardant dans son placard, il grimaça en voyant une robe bleue. 

« Pas question », dit-il en envoyant balader plusieurs vêtements. 

Il finit par s'arrêter en voyant une robe argentée avec une légère touche bleutée. 

« Pourquoi pas », dit-il.

Rapidement, Draco enleva sa robe noir et enfila l'argentée. Il s'inspecta ensuite dans le miroir, veillant à ce que chaque pan soit convenablement mis. Ensuite, il coiffa ses cheveux et glissa sa baguette dans sa poche. Il sourit à son reflet qui ne fit que l'imiter bêtement et alors, seulement, le blond se souvint qu'il était face à un objet moldu.  Il grimaça mais finit par sortir de la pièce où il attendit qu'Harry revienne, caressant distraitement Nougat et le Salfient. 

« Voil ! » fit la voix d'Harry qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain. 

Draco releva la tête et resta subjugué face à son amant. La robe bleu-marine qu'il portait lui allait tout simplement trop bien, mettant en valeur son teint pâle et son air angélique. Draco se leva, les yeux brillants et vint passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, embrassant son cou avec tendresse. 

« Tu es superbe », lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. 

Harry tressaillit et rougit un peu, mais il lui sourit d'un air amusé. 

« Toi aussi, lui dit-il tendrement. Et puis-je te demander pourquoi nous sommes habillé comme ça ? »

Draco eut un large sourire. 

« J'aime la Grèce, pas toi ? 

- La Grèce ? s'étonna Harry. Tu veux dire le pays ? »

     Draco rit et lentement, embrassa Harry. Le brun ferma les yeux et, sournoisement, l'ancien Serpentard en profita pour transplaner. Rouvrant les yeux, Harry laissa échapper un cri de surprise en voyant le soleil entrer par les hautes fenêtres du restaurant Grec, celui-ci donnant sur un décor enchanteur.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? fit un Grec plutôt charmeur avec un accent anglais incontournable. Quelle bonne surprise ! Cela fait des années que je ne vous ai plus vu ! »

Draco eut un sourire qui redoubla quand il vit le regard jaloux d'Harry qui fixait le gérant, les yeux plissés. 

« Bonjour, Monsieur Derniel, répondit Draco en serrant un peu plus la taille d'Harry. Comment vont les affaires ? 

- Fort bien, répondit Derniel en regardant Harry et en se retenant de rire face à la jalousie du brun. 

- Mieux depuis que vous m'avez aidé. Une table pour deux ? 

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, fit Draco. Et si possible, dans une ambiance de soirée... 

- Pas de problème !, s'exclama gaiement le gérant. Venez, suivez-moi ! »

     Draco poussa un peu Harry pour qu'il avance à la suite du gérant. Les trois hommes débouchèrent dans un long couloir où de grandes et impressionnantes colonnes montaient jusqu'au plafond. Le sol, les murs et les stèles étaient d'un blanc illuminé qui faisait un peu mal aux yeux, aussi Draco plissa-t-il un peu les siens pour mieux voir où il allait. Soudain, Derniel s'arrêta et fit face au mur. Il posa sa main sur celui-ci et murmura un sortilège, un pan de la façade blanche disparaissant pour laisser place à une petite salle dans la pénombre. Les murs étaient noirs et des étoiles brillaient ici et là. La table, placée au milieu, était pour deux personnes et recouvertes d'une nappe étoilée, si bien que l'on aurait dit voir les couverts flottés dans le vide. Le sol, lui, était en pierre parfois inégale et des ruines de temples grecs apparaissaient ici et là. Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en poussant un 'Wow' admiratif et Draco dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. 

« En vous souhaitant un bon séjour », dit gaiement Derniel en invitant Draco et Harry à entrer d'un geste de la main. 

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et dire un rapide et chaleureux 'Merci' avant que le mur de se referme. Harry et Draco étaient maintenant complètement seuls. 

« C'est magnifique, murmura Harry, ému. 

- Merci, dit Draco. Je suis heureux que ça te plaise... 

- Ça me plait, répondit Harry. Beaucoup ! »

Il sourit tendrement à Draco qui, doucement, le guida vers une des chaises. 

« Monsieur Potter », dit-il aristocratiquement. 

Harry pouffa et s'installa. Draco s'empressa d'aller s'installer en face de lui. 

« C'est vraiment superbe, lui dit doucement Harry. Depuis quand connais-tu cet endroit ? 

- Depuis toujours, répondit Draco. Mon père m'y emmenait quand j'étais petit. Depuis, je suis souvent revenu car le gérant de maintenant était alors un adolescent et l'un de mes amis. C'est lui qui, un jour, m'a montré toute les salles du restaurant... 

- Oh ? fit Harry, curieux d'en savoir plus. 

- Oui, répondit Draco. Je me souviens d'ailleurs que nous étions tombé sur un couple très occupé... Tu aurais vu nos têtes... »

Harry pouffa puis regarda le plafond et les étoiles qui le constellaient. 

« Il a dit que tu l'avais aidé, se souvint-il soudainement. Comment ? »

Draco sourit. 

« En rachetant le restaurant, répondit le blond. Les affaires allaient assez mal alors, pour aider, je l'ai repris. 

- Sérieux ? s'étonna Harry. 

- Oui, rit Draco. Tout ce qui est ici m'appartient. Jusqu'à la moindre cuillère. C'est pour ça que le gérant m'appelle Monsieur Malfoy. On se connaît depuis l'enfance mais il persiste à vouloir m'appeler ainsi sous prétexte que je suis son patron... »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. 

« C'est peu banal, dit-il en souriant. Et tu me caches encore beaucoup de choses, comme ça ? 

- Suffisamment pour que tu en apprennes un peu sur moi chaque jour de ta vie jusqu'à ta mort ! »

Harry rit et prit la main de Draco. Celui-ci sourit et le regarda dans les yeux. 

« Champagne ? demanda-t-il. 

- Bien sûr ! » répondit Harry.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une bouteille et deux coupes apparurent devant eux. 

« Rogue a raison, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Harry après avoir bu un peu de champagne. Nous devrions apprendre à mieux nous connaître. 

- Oui, répondit Draco. Mais comme tu l'as dit, nous avons toute la vie devant nous. Je ne veux surtout pas apprendre à te connaître en ayant l'impression d'écouter un documentaire ! Je préfère faire ça petit à petit... D'accord ? 

- D'accord », répondit Harry en souriant tendrement à Draco. 

Ils trinquèrent joyeusement, se regardant tendrement quand Harry dit : 

« Je me demande tout de même où Rogue a appris tout ça... 

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, dit vivement Draco en faisant semblant de frissonner. 

- Arrête ! gronda Harry. Il n'est pas mal fichu, pour un homme de son âge...

- Pardon ? » s'étrangla Draco. 

Harry rougit un peu. 

« J'avais un faible pour lui, étant plus jeune, avoua le survivant. 

- Un... Un faible ?? Pour Rogue ?? Merlin, Harry, tu te sens bien ?? 

- Ne te moque pas, bouda Harry. Il est pas mal ! 

- Oui, pour un fantôme avec un corps..., rétorqua Draco. 

- Jaloux ! accusa Harry. 

- Et très fier de l'être ! avoua le blond. La jalousie est signe d'amour ! »

Harry sourit. 

« Oui, mais là, tu n'as pas à l'être, dit le brun en riant. Ce faible date de longtemps. Il a vite disparu... 

- De quand date-t-il ? s'informa Draco. 

- Mes seize ans, je crois, répondit Harry. À moins que ça ne soit mes dix-sept... Je ne me souviens plus très bien... »

Draco le regarda avec étonnement. 

« Si tôt ? Mais je croyais... Enfin, tu ne savais pas encore, pour ton homosexualité, non ?  

- Non, répondit Harry. Mais je ne suis pas homosexuel, Draco. Mais bi ! Peu m'importe le sexe de la personne tant que je l'aime... »

Draco eut un sourire tendre et prit la main d'Harry. 

« Et bien, tu vois, dit-il en souriant. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble ! »

Harry sourit et ils trinquèrent de nouveau à leur couple. 

*****************

     Ils rentrèrent tard et complètement épuisés de leur soirée. Si fatigué en faites qu'ils ne prirent, ni l'un ni l'autre, le temps de se déshabiller avant de se laisser tomber dans leur lit, dans la chambre rouge. Seul Harry prit la peine de faire remarquer que l'électricité n'était toujours pas revenue et Draco marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil avant de s'endormir. 

     Cependant, il ne dormit pas si longtemps que ça, car ce fut durant la nuit qu'il se réveilla à cause de Nougat qui miaulait dans le salon. Draco essaya d'allumer la lampe de chevet, mais l'électricité n'étant pas revenue, il dut ensorceler une bougie pour qu'elle le suive dans le salon sans qu'il n'ait à la porter. Il donna à manger au chat d'un air encore endormi et en profita pour donner deux ou trois sauterelles au serpent d'Harry. Ensuite, encore complètement dans ses rêves, Draco réintégra la chambre à coucher. Il regarda Harry qui était enroulé dans la couverture, la moitié de sa robe de sorcier déboutonné et le pantalon qu'il portait en dessous complètement froissé. Draco baissa la tête sur sa propre tenue et sourit. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'Harry ! 

     Cependant, la fatigue étant là, Draco se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit. Il sentit Harry se rouler contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, caressant nonchalamment les cheveux d'ébène, frôlant parfois la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Alors, à la surprise de Draco, Harry ouvrit un instant les yeux. Le regard un peu brouillé, le brun tourna la tête vers Draco et le regarda un instant. Enfin, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres rougies et il s'approcha de Draco pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Celui-ci sourit et répondit franchement, léchant les lèvres aimées pour finir par entrer dans la bouche de son Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit paresseusement la bouche et laissa Draco s'occuper du baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry se re-blottit contre Draco et le blond ferma ses bras autour de lui. Il s'apprêtait à souffler la bougie quand Harry se redressa et enleva prestement sa robe de sorcier. 

« Trop chaud... », expliqua le brun. 

Draco sourit et le reprit dans ses bras. Il souffla la bougie et appuya sa tête sur celle d'Harry, humant l'odeur du Gryffondor. 

« C'est après-demain, que les premiers viennent ? demanda Harry. 

- Mhmm », répondit Draco, somnolent. 

Le silence revint un instant et Draco commençait à s'endormir quand Harry parla de nouveau. 

« Et tu sais vers quelle heure ils vont arriver ? 

- Mhmm... Non, répondit Draco. 

- Oh », fit simplement Harry. 

Draco referma les yeux, espérant dormir, mais Harry souffla d'un air agacé. 

« Harry, grogna Draco avec une pointe d'agacement. 

- Quoi ? demanda l'intéressé. 

- Dors ! » ordonna Draco. 

Harry grogna mais ne dit plus rien. Il finit par marmonner quelque chose et par se lever. 

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco, plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière. 

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit Harry. Alors je vais dans le salon. Ici, je ne ferai que te déranger... »

     Et avant que Draco n'ait pu parler, Harry quitta la chambre avec sa bougie. Draco souffla et referma les yeux. Mais la simple absence d'Harry le tint éveillé pendant un long moment. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il alla à la recherche du brun. 

     Sortant doucement de la chambre, Draco aperçut Harry, assis dans le divan et blotti, de nouveau, dans la cape que son parrain lui avait offerte. Le Survivant releva la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et regarda Draco avec étonnement. 

« Tu ne dors pas ? demanda Harry, surpris. 

- Non, répondit Draco. Je n'y arrive pas sans toi... »

Harry eut un sourire tendre et tendit la main. Draco vint le rejoindre et s'assit dans le divan, un genou replié sous lui. Il embrassa Harry et regarda ensuite le salon où de nombreuses bougies flottaient au plafond. 

« C'est beau, murmura Draco en s'appuyant contre Harry. 

- Oui », répondit Harry. 

     Mais il n'accorda pas un regard à la pièce et continua de fixer tendrement Draco. Doucement, Harry obligea le blond à s'écarter de lui et l'obligea à se coucher, la tête sur ses genoux. Draco s'installa sur le côté et entoura la taille d'Harry de ses bras. Celui-ci se mit à caresser légèrement les cheveux de Draco. 

« Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ? » demanda Draco en regardant Harry d'un air enfantin. 

Le brun baissa la tête vers son amant et le fixa un instant avant de répondre. 

« Un peu tout, dit-il d'un air soucieux. Quand nous avons lancé le plan, je ne m'inquiétais pas de rencontrer les mangemorts... Mais là, je prends conscience que... Ils vénéraient cet homme et je l'ai tué. Ils vont me détester... 

- Non, murmura tout doucement Draco. Pas tous, du moins. Certains, des fanatiques, vont sans aucuns doutes te haïr... Mais pas ceux que tu recevras après-demain. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des 'Premiers' que nous adulons Voldemort. Bien au contraire ! Voldemort nous a choisi comme Premiers parce que nous étions bien placés dans la société, intelligents et puissants. Il avait besoin de nous pour le protéger, le conseiller... Et exécuter les besognes qu'il ne voulait pas faire... Mais les Premiers n'étaient pas spécialement de grands adulateurs. Justement parce que nous étions plus intelligents, plus alertes que les autres. Plus fiers, aussi. Crois-moi, ils ne te détesteront pas... »

Harry hésita un instant puis grimaça. 

« Comment crois-tu qu'ils vont réagir face à l'histoire ? demanda-t-il. 

- Angus est quelqu'un de très renfermé, commença Draco. Je pense qu'il restera calme. Il lui faudra du temps pour admettre que nous disons la vérité et quand nous lui auront présenté les preuves et exposer notre proposition, il voudra réfléchir. Mieux vaut lui laisser ce temps. Il sera un allier précieux. Quand à Blaise... Il a toujours été impulsif. Il lui faudra des preuves. Beaucoup de preuves. Il va contester, se battre avec tout ce qu'il peut comme répartie... Mais quand il sera à cours d'argument, il renoncera. Il n'aura pas le choix. C'est lui, le principal danger. Non pas qu'il risque de vouloir donner sa chance à mon père... Il ne l'aime pas. Mais tout simplement parce qu'il ne croira pas en nous. Il faudra lui prouver que nous avons raison. Que c'est la seule solution... »

Harry acquiesça et respira un bon coup. Il regarda Draco et recommença à caresser ses cheveux. 

« Je ne saurai pas dormir, dit-il. Trop de stress. Dors, toi ! Je te préviendrai quand je voudrai retourner me coucher... »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant son amant, réfléchissant. 

« Tout ira bien, dit-il en portant sa main à la joue d'Harry qu'il effleura. Tu devrais dormir aussi. Tu as une tête d'enfer... 

- Je le ferai demain après-midi, répondit Harry. Dors. »

     Le brun se pencha et embrassa doucement Draco sur le front, puis sur chaque paupière et enfin la bouche. Il le recouvrit de la cape et Draco se blottit contre lui. Longtemps avant de s'endormir, Draco regarda Harry qui fixait le vide, pensif. Cette image l'accompagna dans ses rêves, et longtemps après, il garda en mémoire les traits lasses mais déterminés de son amant ce soir-là. 

##############################################################

Petite merde numéro 19... De ma quatrième monstruosité complètement nul... *soupir* 

Je suis... Maladeuh !! (Qui a osé rire en hurlant : 'Encore ?!?') Complètement maladeuh !! Mais outre le mental, c'est également le physique ! J'ai le nez bouché, un mal de gorge horrible qui me lance dans les oreilles et une tête à faire peur. Outre cela, tout va bien. Sauf que je suis dans ma phase pessimisme. Sur-ce, je vous annonce que toute mes fics sont nul à chiez et que, si une de mes amies ne m'avaient pas chourré (- volé) ma disquette, j'l'aurai jet ! Et avec tout le boulot que j'ai fait... Enfin soit... 

J'ai une promotion gratuite à faire... (Définition de 'Pub' ! loll) Connaissez-vous les merveilleuses fics de Clem ?? non ? C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Vous avez 7 jours pour la lire ou je viens vous tuer... (Le cercle ?? Non, je ne connais pas...*Air angélique qui ne trompe personne*) Une enfance une vie, de clem, a pour l'instant 68 review… Je compte sur vous pour qu'il y en ai 75 avant la semaine prochaine... C'est pas un ordre, mais 1 : je veux la suite et faudrait que certains se dévouent à la harceler pour la suite. 2 : Je figure dans cette fic et je me demande comment elle va faire évoluer mon personnage. 3 : Elle rit de moi parce qu'on me réclame mes chaps... Je veux qu'elle sache ce que c'est ! Je compte sur vous ! C'est vraiment de zolie fics !!! Je vous l'assure ! 

Bon, allez, sur ce, je passe à mes RAR... J'ai la petite merde vingt-trois de ma première monstruosité à faire...(Traduction : F et mésa, chap 23...) 

Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine... (Si je suis tjs en vie ! *tousse et se mouche d'un air piteux*) 

**RAR : **

**Paradise1 : **Sympa ? Bof, façon de voir les choses ! Dray et  H n'étaient toujours pas remit... Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il était plus... Positif ! ^^ 

**Marion-moune : **Le plus tôt possible ? Ce samedi, ça va ?? A moins que je ne publie Vendredi ?? (on est vendredi, là, maintenant). Non, demain, ça vous fera les pieds ! J'ai eu moins de review que d'habitude ! :p 

**Misslulu : **O__o... C'est une vengeance pour mes longues reviews, ou c juste toi qui étais motivée ?? Loll ! Je viens de lire tes RAR... Je suis celle qui a fait les plus longues revieweuh !! :D ! Pour le prix, je vais réfléchir. D'un côté, je dirai bien le premier chap de ta nouvelle traduction, mais j'ai peur de devoir attendre encore plus longtemps pour avoir le deux ! (Forcément, si tu publie une fois par semaine et que je l'ai à l'avance.. Je temps que tu publie le 1, pis le deux, j'aurai attendu encore plus longtemps ! Tu imagines la torture ??) Donc, je vais y réfléchir sérieusement... Et pis je viendrai squatter ta traduction suivante, ça me manquerait trop, sinon ! ^^ Bah, j'ai jamais bu de Whisky, faut me pardonner ! ^^ Mais merci pour l'info, je retiendrai ! Les grippes... C'est vraiment trop chiant, ces trucs l ! Je suis malade, moi aussi !! Bouhouhou !! Ou Sev a appris tout ça ?? Tu le sauras... Dans la suite de C de c : 'Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy' ! C la première fois que je dis le titre, tu te rend compte ? enfin, je l'avais dit à ma conseillère en Slash… Et heureusement qu'elle était là, d'ailleurs ! Je m'en sortais pas, avec ce chap ! *soupir* Me suis faite percée le nez !! ^__^ J'ai eu trop peur pour la langue, j'avoue ! loll Z'ai bien aimé tes phrases ! ^^ Moi, il m'en reste une dans le format 'petit'. C'est : « A l'aurore des jours, naissances des cœurs. » ça m'est venu, un jour, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi, ni comment… ^^ Enfin, allez, je file ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ 

**LOU4 : **Audacieux ?? Non, je ne crois pas. C'est un homme qui a dans la quarantaine, je suppose qu'il a plus d'expérience ! ^^ Je suis contente que tu ai aimé. Merci bcp ! 

**Ccilia : **Ou plutôt, LSK ! Tu sais quoi ? En Belgique, les plaques d'immatriculations sont composée de trois lettres, puis de trois chiffres. Et une fois, j'ai vu 'LSK'. Gt cassée en plein milieu de la ville, je rigolais ! je te dis pas la gêne ! On me regardait comme si j'étais une tarée... Ce que je suis, bien entendu, mais bon... Chuut ! Enfin soit ! J'aime tes comparaisons ! Elles sont bien drôle ! Mais bon, si elle ne fait pas attention, ligotée là à une chaise ! Allez, je file ! Bisous à toi et merci de me lire ! ^^ 

**Valoche : **De rien ! Je publie chaque samedi, sauf empêchement ! ^^ A la semaine prochaine, j'espère ! 

**Anya et Xeres : **C'est pas grave d'oublier de reviewer de temps en temps, j'ai l'habitude. Rogue…*air rêveur* Il est à l'honneur, le chéri ! loll ! Dans toute mes fics, je le fais apparaître dans toutes mes fics ! Je sais pas pourquoi, je suis dans ma passe Rogue ! Je l'adore !! Depuis le tome 5, mon admiration a grimpé en flèche ! Mais bon, passons... Je suis ravie que mon chap t'ait plu ! Merci de tout cœur pour tt ces compliments ! ^^ 

**Eowyn10 : **Prend un dico de synonyme ! Loll ! Non, je plaisante ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup et Bisous à toi ! 

**Lunenoire : **S'ils vont se chamailler longtemps ?? Je pense que tu as ta réponse ! ^^ Bah, Rogue est 'âgé'. C'est normal qu'il ait de l'expérience ! ^^ 

**Lululle : **Merchi bcp ! Je suis très contente que tu aime ! ^^ Bisous à toi ! 

**Remus James Lupin : **Tt le monde aime Rogue ! Loll ! J'en suis ravie ! Je veux qu'on aime Rogue ! C'est ma mission de l'année !! une autre était qu'on prenne Pettigrow en pitié…. Mais pour ça, faut que je me persuade d'écrire une fic sur cette chose... Sans laisser percer mon animosit ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mon Rogue et ce chap t'aient plu ! ^^ Merci encore ! 

**Adelowny : **et voui, c'est moi qui écris Petit Clown ! Tu aime ? Merci ! J'en suis contente, parce que j'y tiens beaucoup, à cette fic ! (comme à toute les autres, d'ailleurs...^^) La meilleure ?? Arf ! Je vais faire semblant de te croire et noter le compliment ! ^^ Mais je ne t'accorde pas la raison, car mes collègues écrivains de Slash HP/DM sont vraiment trop géniaux ! Voui, je suis une fan de Dray/H ! Ils sont tout les deux à égalité pour moi ! ^^ Allez, je file ! Merci pour tout tes compliments !! Je ressemblais à un phare rouge en les lisant, mais merci quand même ! ^^ 

**Cerulane : **Rogue se reconvertir en conseiller Matrimonial ?? ça va pas ?? il finirait pas étripé ses clients ! loll ! En tt cas, je suis contente que mon idée farfelue t'ait plue ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^ 

**Jeanne D'Arc : **Crampée ?? mais nous connaissons cette expression, ma chère ! Même si chez moi, on dit souvent : 'J'étais pliée en deux !'. Ou bien 'J'étais cassée !'. Enfin bref... Ou Rogue a appris tout ça ?? Ahahaa !! Tu le sauras, si tu lis la suite de c de c !! (voui, y'a une suite à c de c... Mais je ne dirai pas ce qu'il s'y passera...) Tu aimes de plus en plus ma fic ?? Rooh ! Merchiii ! *____* Bisous ! 

**DW : **Comment DW reçu-t-elle mon chapitre... Ou encore : La petite histoire de DW et la découverte du chapitre 18 ! loll ! J'ai bien ris en lisant tout ça ! Merci beaucoup ! Désolée pour la réponse courte, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire (pour une fois) si ce n'est que j'aime beaucoup ta review ! Merci encore et bisous à toi ! 

**Tiffany Shin : **Deux chaps d'un coup ? Tricheuse !! Par respect pour tes confrères lecteurs, tu aurais du attendre une semaine ! loll ! je plaisante ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Saael' : **Tu attendais la fameuse évolution ?? Mais allons, il fallait me la réclamer !!! Merlin ! ça fait 18 chapitres que tu attends !!! Si tu attends d'autre chose, préviens-moi illico ! C'est que je ne veux pas décevoir une de mes revieweuses bien aim ! ^^ (et pis c surtout que ça me refilera p-ê quelques idées pour meubler la suite... loll) 

**Clau1 : **Je l'ai reçue, ta review !! Mais j'avais complètement oubliée de te le signaler !! Je me prosterne à tes pieds et je te demande de me pardonner ! ^^ Va savoir où j'avais la tête, encore ! ^^ C'est vrai que ça fait du bien une petite dispute ! Mais attention, bientôt, ça va être l'action de la révolution ! Et tu réclameras des moments d'amour ! Loll ! Au fait ! J'ai lu ta fic (la première). J'aime beaucoup ! Je viendrai reviewer quand j'aurai une seconde ! Promis ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bisous à toi ! 

**Dumati : **Je suis gentille... J'hésitais entre samedi et Vendredi... Mais bon, puisque j'ai presque fini les RAR et qu'on est Vendredi, ça sera pour aujourd'hui ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! 

**Blaise le poussin masqu : **Me sauter au cou ? Je veux bien, mais attention à la gorge, elle me fait mal à cause de mon rhume ! ^^ Rogue vous a plut ? A moi aussi ! Mais faut dire, je suis fan de ce gars ! Merci pour vos reviews et Bisous à vous ! ^^ 

**Bubblejoyce : **Et beh... ça a l'air joyeux, ta journée !! Moi, c'est le 17 juillet que j'ai plein de malheur ! Le jour de mon anniversaire !! Je me prends les pieds dans un fil, me retrouve la tête dans la poubelle... Je glisse en faisant du roller et je me retrouve étalée dans la rue avec la peau du coude arrachée parce qu'il a fait frein dans la chute (J'ai tjs la cicatrice, de ce truc...) Y'a aussi la fameuse 'Plante pied dans un trou et bloquée sur place pendant une demi-heure, le temps de le dégager, tout boueux'. Ou bien la dispute avec les amies... (Soupirs) Je suis contente, mon anniversaire est encore loin ! ^___^ En tout cas, je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'es rendu le sourire !! Je suis à ton service pour ce genre de chose, si tu veux ! Paraît que je suis drôle... Je suis la bouffonne de mon groupe d'amie… Si je me tais, y'a un gros silence qui dure... Mais quand je parle, on rit, on plaisante... Au début, j'étais pas très douée, mais je me suis améliorée, avec le temps... Enfin soit ! Rogue en conseiller matrimonial ! Décidément, tt le monde aime cette idée ! Je n'ai même pas fait exprès, en plus ! ça m'est venu comme ça ! ^^ Bah quoi ? Il est bien Lucius ! Moi, je l'aime bien, Lucius... Même si c'est un sale C**... Un garde du corps ?? loll ! Non, ça ira !! Pour l'instant, je suis encore sauve... Ils connaissent pas mon adresse !! loll Dormir ?? J'y arrive ! Cette semaine, six heures par nuit, excepté celle-ci (forcément, gt sur le net, tu le sais ! On s'est parl ! loll) et celle d'avant... Mais bon, j'ai dormi un peu plus ! Le prob, c que, maintenant, j'ai de nouveau un rhume ! Satané truc de... Je passe le mot ! Allez, je file ! Mille et un merci pour ta review ! Je l'ai adorée ! ^^ 

**Enyo85 : **Trois chaps d'un coup ?? Et beh... Y'en a qui ont de la chance ! Rogue est pour l'instant célibataire... Pour l'instant... Mais je ne dirai rien ! ^^ C'est dans la suite, en plus, que c'est dit. (qd je dis la suite, c'est la suite de la fic ! Pas du chapitre ! Et oui, y'a deux parties à cette histoire ! ^^) J'espère que Jenali aimera aussi !(Suis-je bête, elle m'a laissé une review un peu plus loin... Désespérante, je suis désespérante)  Merci pour ta review ! 

**Miya Black : **Cette semaine, j'ai beaucoup dormi ! Je suis trop contente !!! Mais j'étais toujours fatiguée... T_T Et une de tes amies dors 3h par nuit ?? et beh ! Moi, en temps d'examen, c'est deux ! loll ! Mais je ne fais ça que deux semaines et après, je dors deux jours... Michi pour ta review, en tt cas ! ^^ 

**Jenali : **C'est pas grave de pas reviewer tout de suite, je sais être patiente ! ^^ Et pis ça ne me rend que plus joyeuse de te voir revenir ! ^^ Mes chap étaient des merveilles en bouteilles ? Tu as bu quoi ?? lolll ! Merci pour tes compliments ! C'est vraiment très gentil ! Bisous à toi ! ^^ 

**Popov : **Heu... Je ne sais que dire ! loll ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^ 

**Clem : **Si tu veux te défouler, prend un punching ball ! Mais épargne Harry, j'en ai besoin ! non, tu n'es pas radin en compliments ! C'est juste que tu as tendance à préféré ta petite personne à celle des autres, c'est tout ! loll ! ^^ Je suis géniale ? Merci ! ^^ Je le crois pas, mais je vais faire comme si ! lol ! Tt le monde a une petite voix dans sa tête. C'est ce qu'on appelle une 'Con-Science !' Déjà entendu parler ??? Et tu sais pourquoi ça s'appelle une Conscience ?? Parce que c'est la science des cons ! loll ! Oui, bon, j'arrête là mes délires ! Et oui, Sévie s'est remise au boulot ! Et elle en est ravie ! loll ! Pour F et mésa, je fais ce que je peux, je le jure ! Bisous à vous deux ! ^^ 

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliment ! C'est très gentil à toi ! J'espère que mes autres fics te plairont tout autant ! 

**Hermione2005 : **Bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre alors j'abrège ! Désolée, ça tombe sur toi, mais on me squatte sur MSN et ma mère m'a énervé aussi ! Ta review faisait 2Ko et c'est vrai que c'était bien plsµus court que d'habitude ! Une semaine et vacances ! Tu n'imagine pas combien je me réjouis ! Allez, je file ! Bye ! 


	20. La première réunion

**Chapitre 20 : La première réunion**

Draco se réveilla difficilement, l'esprit brumeux. Il gémit piteusement en s'étendant dans le grand lit rouge et se tourna pour voir qu'Harry s'était levé avant lui. Le blond fit la moue puis se leva difficilement. C'était jeudi, jour où les Premiers devaient venir et, visiblement, Harry en était toujours aussi angoissé alors que les mangemorts ne devaient venir que le soir. Remettant ses cheveux convenablement, Draco enfila ses pantoufles et une veste de pyjama avant de sortir dans le salon. Celui-ci était d'une propreté effrayante. La veille, Harry s'était senti obligé de tenir l'appartement propre et avait passé son temps à aspirer, laver, cirer chaque millimètre du sol et des meubles. Draco l'avait regardé faire d'un air un peu dépité puis avait résolu d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre verte ou Severus Rogue était venu parler avec lui de la réunion du lendemain. Quand Draco était ressortit de la chambre, il avait trouvé Harry occupé devant son ordinateur portable. L'électricité ayant été réparée, le brun avait repris d'arrache-pied son travail de correcteur. 

Bayant, le bond s'aventura dans le salon, cherchant Harry. Ce ne fut que quand il passa près de la salle de bain que le blond perçut le bruit caractéristique de la douche qui fonctionnait. Souriant, Draco poussa doucement la porte de la pièce grise et se faufila à l'intérieur. Il enleva prestement ses vêtements et ouvrit la porte de la douche. Harry était là, les yeux fermés, savourant le contact de l'eau chaude. Le blond passa tendrement ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, le faisant sursauter. 

« Draco !, s'écria Harry, surpris de la présence de son petit ami. 

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire », répondit le blond en embrassant le cou d'Harry. 

Le brun eut un léger rire avant de se coller sensuellement à Draco. Doucement, Harry pivota sur lui-même et embrassa passionnément son amant. 

« Une question, fit Draco. As-tu dormi, cette nuit ? »

Harry grimaça et hocha négativement de la tête. 

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna Draco. Tu dormiras, cette après-midi ! 

- Non, répondit Harry, bien que l'affirmation de Draco ne soit pas une question. Je dois corriger les articles... 

- Je le ferai », interrompit Draco. 

Harry le fit taire en l'embrassant. 

« J'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-il à Draco. 

- Je sais », répondit le blond en souriant sadiquement. 

Il embrassa voracement Harry et le souleva, le brun passant ses jambes autour de sa taille. 

« Est-ce que tu as fini de te laver ? demanda Draco en le collant au mur. 

- Oui, répondit Harry. 

- Dommage, fit Draco en souriant. Il va falloir que tu recommences après... »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Draco l'embrassa de nouveau avec encore plus d'avidité. 

« Tu dormiras cette après-midi, murmura dangereusement Draco à l'oreille d'Harry. Ça, je peux te l'assurer... »

Harry poussa un cri quand Draco le prit contre le mur avec sauvagerie. Le blond, lui, resserra la poigne de ses bras autour des jambes de son amant pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Harry s'agrippa fortement à Draco, gémissant contre lui tandis qu'il sentait son amant aller et venir en lui. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et Draco en profita pour marquer son cou, le dévorant. Harry enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, criant le nom de Draco qui sourit contre la peau de son amour. Il lâcha les jambes d'Harry et sentit l'étau du brun se faire plus serré pour se maintenir contre lui. Doucement, Draco fit descendre ses mains le long des côtes d'Harry, lui arrachant des gémissements supplémentaires. Il le pressa un peu plus contre lui tout en accélérant le mouvement de ses hanches. L'eau coulait sur leur deux corps unis, les faisant frissonner doucement et leurs cris résonnaient dans la petite cabine de la douche. 

Alors eut lieu le même phénomène qu'à chaque fois qu'ils ressentaient un sentiment trop fort. Le plaisir de Draco se vit augmenté considérablement par celui d'Harry qu'il ressentait et vice versa. Ils poussèrent un cri similaire, leurs yeux s'élargissant tandis que leurs esprits s'emboîtaient. Ils étaient totalement un. Frénétiquement, Draco s'enfonça plus en Harry qui colla tout son corps contre celui de son amant. Ils gémirent le nom de l'autre pour finir par le crier quand le plaisir devint trop grand et qu'il les emporta en même temps. Essoufflés, ils s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre, fermant les yeux pour arrêter le monde de tourner follement.

Doucement, Harry se remit sur ses pieds tout en continuant de s'appuyer contre Draco. Le blond recula un peu, les exposant tous les deux complètement au jet d'eau. Harry eut un léger rire quand il sentit l'eau lui tomber sur la tête. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux onyx de Draco et lui fit un petit sourire. 

« Je vais dormir cette après-midi », dit-il. 

Draco rit d'un air amusé. 

« J'y compte bien... ! Néanmoins, si tu te sens encore trop énergique... N'hésite pas à m'appeler ! »

Harry éclata de rire. 

« Compte sur moi ! »

******************

Harry alla dormir, comme Draco le voulait. Un instant, le blond fut tenté de se coucher auprès de brun, mais il savait pertinemment que du travail l'attendait. Grognant un peu, le blond s'installa au PC d'Harry. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler comment tout marchait. Appuyant tantôt sur le clavier, tantôt sur la souris, il fut soulager en constatant que l'ordinateur n'explosait pas et se mit à corriger les fautes des articles qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le blond fut étonné de la futilité de certaines nouvelles, mais préféra se passer de commentaire, se contentant de corriger tout ce que le journal lui envoyait. Au bout de trois heures, Draco avait lui aussi envie de dormir face au travail passionnant qu'on lui transmettait. A coup de bâillements, de soupirs, il finit par en venir à bout. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures, soit une heure avant l'arrivée des premiers. 

Se levant, Draco s'étendit et se dirigea vers la chambre où Harry dormait. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage quand il vit son Petit Gryffondor blotti dans les couvertures, serrant dans ses bras le nounours en forme de fouine. Lentement, Draco s'approcha pour finir par s'agenouiller au sol près d'Harry. Il le regarda dormir un long moment, n'osant pas le réveiller. Tendant la main, il caressa tendrement les cheveux d'Harry, pensant un instant à la dispute ridicule qu'ils avaient eue. La séparation les avait frôlé de trop près à son goût et l'envie de rester éternellement avec Harry s'était soudainement faite plus forte. Pire que tout, il avait presque envie d'enfermer Harry quelque part, pour être certain que personne ne lui ferait jamais du mal et qu'il ne l'aurait jamais qu'à lui seul. Mais non seulement c'était interdit par la loi, mais en plus, il se doutait qu'Harry n'accepterait pas. 

« Bonjour, fit soudain la voix d'Harry, interrompant le fil de pensée de Draco. 

- Bonjour, Petit Gryffondor, murmura Draco en caressant la joue de son amour. Bien dormi ? 

- Mhmm, fit Harry en refermant les yeux. Mieux si tu avais été là... »

Draco sourit puis, pris d'une impulsion, serra Harry contre lui. 

« Draco ? demanda Harry, sentant le trouble de son petit ami. Dra... 

- Je t'aime, coupa Draco. Je t'aime... »

Harry serra ses bras autour du corps de Draco, l'obligeant à mieux s'installer dans leur lit. Il le garda un instant contre lui, caressant ses cheveux ou son dos pour l'apaiser. 

« Je t'aime aussi, murmura Harry. Je t'aime... »

Draco resta silencieux, savourant le son de la voix d'Harry lui disant qu'il l'aimait comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose qui existait au monde. 

« J'aimerai rester enfermer avec toi dans une pièce très loin du monde pour l'éternit », murmura Draco dans l'oreille d'Harry. 

Le brun frissonna. 

« Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet. Draco, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux... »

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Oui, il se sentait très bien. Et il était tout a fait Sérieux. Il ne voulait jamais quitter Harry. Jamais ! 

« Epouse-moi, chuchota-t-il. 

- Pardon ?? fit Harry, s'écartant soudainement de Draco pour pouvoir le regarder. 

- Epouse-moi, répéta Draco. S'il te plait. Deviens mien. Pour toujours... »

Harry regarda longuement Draco, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, n'en revenant pas. 

« Tu... Tu es sérieux ? balbutia-t-il. 

- Oui, répondit Draco. Epouse-moi... »

Harry regarda Draco, les larmes lui venant aux yeux. Doucement, il s'approcha du blond pour pouvoir se blottir contre lui. Draco passa ses bras autour du corps de son amant et le sentit pleurer contre lui. 

« Harry, dit-il. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais mais... 

- Non ! cria Harry, le coupant. Je veux t'épouser. Je suis d'accord. C'est juste que... Oh, Draco... »

Le blond sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Harry était d'accord. Il voulait bien se marier avec lui... Un bonheur gigantesque déferla en Draco et il sentit également celui d'Harry. S'écartant un peu de lui, le blond força Harry à le regarder. Son amant souriait parmi ses larmes, semblant plus heureux que jamais. 

« Tu es d'accord ? s'assura Draco. 

- Oui, répondit chaudement Harry. Plus que jamais ! »

Draco le serra de nouveau contre lui, souriant follement dans le cou de son amant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à se marier avec Harry, mais le désir d'être avec lui éternellement lui avait soufflé cette idée complètement folle et c'est avec peu d'espoir qu'il avait posé la question. Que Harry ait répondu oui était pour lui le plus beau des moments de sa vie. 

Impérieusement, Harry s'écarta de lui pour l'embrasser. Draco répondit au baiser, son désir croissant désagréablement. Plus parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'assouvir qu'autre chose. 

« Harry, gémit Draco d'une voix désespérée. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. »

Harry ne répondit pas, sa bouche picorant le cou de Draco. Le blond gémit en sentant la langue d'Harry caresser la chair derrière son oreille. 

« Harry, je t'en prie ! cria Draco. Les Premiers...Oh ! »

Harry renversa Draco sur le lit et se positionna sur lui, à califourchon. Doucement, le brun lui ôta sa chemise et commença à promener ses mains et ses lèvres sur le torse blanc. 

« Harry ! supplia Draco, écarquillant les yeux de plaisir. 

- Je me fous des Premiers, gronda Harry en détachant le pantalon de Draco. 

- Nous n'avons pas assez de... oh, Merlin... De temps ! »

Harry ne répondit pas et enleva le pantalon ainsi que le boxer de son Draco. 

« Nous aurons le temps, fit Harry d'une voix suave. Nous l'aurons... »

Draco voulut protester, mais ce fut un cri de plaisir qui sortit de sa bouche. S'accrochant au cheveux d'Harry, Draco pensa qu'Harry était vraiment '_foutrement très doué avec sa langue'. _(NdA : Chap 14 ! ) )

******************

Aucun ne sut comment ils se débrouillèrent pour être habillés et éloignés de plus de trente centimètres quand les Premiers arrivèrent, mais ils remercièrent Merlin, Dieu ou quiconque les ayant aidé à se préparer pendant les cinq minutes de retard des mangemorts. Ce fut Sept qui arriva en première. Ses cheveux châtains étaient un peu plus courts et assez bouffants, lui donnant un air de Lionne. Ses yeux myosotis brillaient de détermination derrière ses mèches si bien qu'Harry en frissonna. 

« Elle fait peur, parfois, chuchota Harry à Draco en regardant Sept aller s'installer dans un fauteuil. 

- C'est une idiote, fit Draco. Remets tes mèches, Harry ! On voit ta cicatrice ! »

Aussitôt, Harry s'appliqua à aplatir la frange de ses cheveux sur son front. Draco vérifia une bonne fois que l'éclair n'était pas visible et hocha la tête. 

« Tu as le Salfient avec toi ? demanda l'ancien mangemort en guettant dans le couloir l'arrivée des trois hommes attendu. 

- Il s'appelle Tartam, fit Harry avec une moue. Et oui, je l'ai... 

- Bien, répondit Draco. Il pourra te proté… Severus ! »

Harry tressaillit mais Draco fit semblant de ne rien remarquer. Comme lui avait expliqué le maître des potions, il devait montrer le moins possible de son attachement pour l'ancien Gryffondor. En effet, si Angus ou Blaise décidait de joindre le côté de Lucius, il valait mieux qu'il ait le moins de renseignement possible sur le camp adverse. 

« Draco, fit Severus Rogue en s'avançant dans le couloir. Potter, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard perçant à Harry qui le soutint un instant avant de détourner les yeux. Qui est arriv ? 

- Sept, répondit Draco. Nous attendons toujours les deux... ignorants. 

- Bien », fit simplement Rogue en continuant de fixer Harry. 

Le silence naquit entre les trois hommes, tous restant plantés là. Rogue continuait de fixer Harry qui regardait le sol d'un air gêné. Draco, lui, essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui parla en premier. 

« Je vais au salon », murmura-t-il. 

Et il s'éloigna rapidement. Draco le regarda partir avec une certaine tristesse, puis il se traita d'idiot de se montrer aussi dépendant et se tourna de nouveau vers Rogue. Celui-ci continuait de regarder Harry. 

« Il est très pale, fit remarquer le maître des potions. 

- Il a peu dormi, fit simplement Draco. Et si vous entriez ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas et continua de froncer les sourcils en regardant Harry. Puis, finalement, il se décida à entrer. Draco le suivit du regard un instant, puis finit par détourner la tête pour regarder si personne n'arrivait. Finalement agacé d'attendre, il se résolut à retourner à l'intérieur quand un 'crac' caractéristique des transplanages retentit dans le couloir. Sursautant, Draco dévisagea un instant Angus qui s'avançait vers lui, le visage sombre. Le blond dévisagea un instant le mangemort avant de déclarer : 

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? »

Angus se renfrogna. Autrefois, le jeune homme avait possédé une longue chevelure chatoyante et élégante. A présent, ils étaient coupés court, se dressant en épis sur sa tête. 

« Demande à Rogue, s'énerva Angus. 

- Rogue t'a fait ça ? questionna Draco, vraiment très étonné. Pourquoi ? 

- Parce que je ne voulais pas venir », se renfrogna Angus. 

Draco prit un air effaré. Il savait ce que représentait pour Angus la longue chevelure qu'il avait possédée et Rogue, en lui coupant ainsi, lui avait infligé la pire des punitions. 

« Il existe une potion de Pousse-cheveux, fit remarquer Draco. 

- Sans blague ? grogna Angus. Je le sais, que ça existe ! Mais je suis nul en potion. Et Rogue a promis de m'en faire un flacon si j'étais présent... »

Draco se retint de pouffer. En matière de persuasion, son ancien professeur était décidément des plus ingénieux. 

« Entre, lui dit Draco. Il ne manque plus que Blaise... »

Angus grimaça et entra. Draco entendit l'éclat de rire de Sept et la voix d'Angus lui répliquer de 'se la fermer avant d'être définitivement considérée comme laideur du siècle'. Bien entendu, Sept ne fit que rire encore plus ! Draco pouffa lui aussi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une grande réunion entre amis, à la différence que les Premiers avaient entre eux une grande rivalité et que jamais ils n'avaient essayé de faire quelque chose de bien pour leurs condisciples mangemorts haut gradés. Son rire fut cependant coupé par l'arrivée subite de Blaise qui faillit lui tomber dessus. 

« Quelle arrivée, fit remarquer le blond. 

- Désolé, marmonna Blaise. J'étais coursé par une espèce de mocheté ambulante dans la rue avant que je ne transplane... »

Draco pouffa et dévisagea un instant son ancien camarade de classe et compagnon de dortoir. La tête haute, ses cheveux argentés un peu plus long qu'avant le départ de Draco, Blaise semblait un peu moins taciturne qu'habituellement. Ses vêtements sorciers étaient dans tous les sens et ses joues légèrement rougies par le vent. Draco sourit. 

« Tu as l'air jeune, fit-il lentement à Blaise, indiquant à son 'collègue' de rentrer.

- Je le suis, fit remarquer Blaise en le regardant d'un air septique. 

- Oui, je sais, fit Draco. Mais généralement, tu as l'air si renfermé qu'on te donnerait facilement trente ans... »

Blaise haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent avant de le suivre au salon. La première chose que Draco remarqua fut l'absence d'Harry et Rogue. Regardant autour de lui pendant que Blaise s'installait dans le divan à côté d'Angus, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand il décida de simplement se concentrer sur le lien qui l'unissait à son amant. Aussitôt, il fut englobé de trouble et de confusion, le tout enroulée soigneusement dans une tristesse écrasante. Paniqué, Draco se tourna vers la porte de la chambre rouge, conscient de la présence d'Harry dans cette pièce. Il ouvrit rapidement le montant de bois, entra dans la pièce et la referma soudainement. Harry et Rogue, qui se faisaient face, sursautèrent. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? gronda Draco en allant récolter un Harry en larmes dans ses bras. 

- Rien, répondit Rogue. Je lui livrai simplement un message... 

- Menteur, ragea Draco. Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, se réfugiant sans honte dans les bras de Draco. 

« Sortez, ordonna Draco à Rogue. J'arrive dans quelques minutes. Ne dites rien aux autres en attendant ! »

Rogue sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, Draco perdit son expression froide et dure pour devenir l'habituel homme tendre qui avait su séduire Harry. Caressant tendrement les cheveux de son amant, Draco attendit qu'Harry arrête de trembler pour lui reposer sa question. Cette fois, Harry répondit. 

« Il travaille pour Dumbledore..., murmura Harry. Et donc, il voit mon parrain. Le directeur a préféré ne pas cacher à Sirius qu'on m'avait retrouvé... Rogue... Rogue avait un message de Sirius pour moi ! »

Draco lui frotta paisiblement le dos, tentant de calmer un instant son amour. 

« Que dit-il ? demanda Draco doucement. 

- En gros, rien de bien triste, murmura Harry contre Draco. Il me dit que je lui manque. Qu'il espère que je vais bien... Et que je reviendrai... »

Harry tressaillit et se serra un peu plus contre Draco. 

« Je ne me sens pas prêt à revoir Sirius, déclara Harry. Pas encore... ! Mais il me manque tellement... »

Draco resserra ses bras et berça tendrement Harry contre lui. 

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, dit Draco. La seule chose que l'on a à te reprocher, mon Petit Gryffondor, c'est de ne pas prêter attention à ta foutue sant ! Tu trembles comme une feuille. Nous n'aurions pas dû faire l'amour alors que, quelques jours auparavant, tu as faillit faire une crise ! 

- Je vais bien, fit Harry d'un air un peu boudeur. Je t'assure. 

- Menteur, dit doucement Draco en écartant un peu les mèches d'Harry pour pouvoir distinguer nettement ses yeux. Promets-moi que si quelque chose ne va pas tout à l'heure, tu me le diras. S'il te plait… »

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. 

« C'est promis, murmura-t-il en allant délicatement embrasser Draco. Je te le ferai sentir... »

Draco eut un sourire puis réarrangea les mèches d'Harry pour cacher la cicatrice. Alors, embrassant sa main qu'il lâcha ensuite, le blond sortit de la pièce, son visage redevenu froid et impérieux. Il sentit l'étonnement d'Harry face à ce changement impressionnant de visage, mais ne se retourna pas pour lui sourire. A la place, il prit place à l'un des fauteuils. Harry, lui, alla dans le coin cuisine où il sortit plusieurs verres. 

Sérieusement, Draco quitta des yeux son amour et se mit à fixer ses collègues un à un. Tous soutinrent son regard avec une arrogance défiant toute concurrence. Draco eut un sourire froid, presque effrayant. 

« Cela faisait longtemps, dit-il d'une voix calme et posée, que nous ne nous étions pas réunis. Et je suppose que vous devez vous demander la raison de cette convocation. 

- En effet, fit Blaise en prenant l'un des verres qu'Harry lui proposait. J'avoue être très perturbé par ta demande... 

- Moi aussi, signala Angus. Et surtout par l'insistance de Rogue... »

Le maître des potions ne réagit même pas. Il fixait Harry d'un air pensif, gênant le pauvre jeune homme. 

« La raison pour laquelle vous êtes là est tout a fait justifiée, commença Draco. J'entends par là que si vous craigniez perdre votre temps, alors je vous rassure tout de suite, ce soir sera pour vous le jour le plus important de votre vie, car il apporte des... révolutions, dans notre bon vieux monde... »

Angus et Blaise se lancèrent un coup d'œil. Il était devenu manifeste qu'eux seuls ignoraient la raison de leur présence. 

« Bien, dit Draco. Tout d'abord, commençons par le début. Messieurs, il me faut vous raconter une histoire. Elle est simple, brève, et je vous demanderai, s'il vous plait, de ne pas m'interrompre au fil de mon récit. Vous connaissez tous Lord Voldemort. Vous connaissez ses idéaux, ses méthodes... Seulement voilà, il y a une chose que vous ne savez pas de lui, une chose qu'aucun être humain, si ce n'est les quelques-uns qui sont dans cette pièce et Deux en Angleterre. Cette chose que vous ignorez tout les deux, c'est la date de son décès. »

Blaise et Angus dévisagèrent Draco d'un air un peu perdu et perplexe et Draco eut un sourire amusé. 

« Bien, je vois que vous ne me croyiez pas, fit Draco avec amusement. Aussi, je vais de ce pas développer cette affirmation… »

Et sans attendre plus, Draco se mit à raconter ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Ni Angus, ni Blaise ne l'interrompit, mais ils avaient l'air de plus en plus septique face au récit de Draco. Quand le blond se tut en fin, un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ce fut Blaise qui le brisa. 

« Et tu espères sincèrement que je vais gober ça ? »

Draco regarda son ancien camarade de classe avec calme et froideur. 

« Non, répondit-il. Mais j'espère que tu seras assez intelligent pour l'accepter quand je t'aurai donné mes preuves. 

- Et quelles sont-elles ? » demanda Angus, se redressant. 

Draco ne répondit pas et regarda Harry. Un à un, les mangemorts finirent pas se tourner vers le jeune homme qui s'était installé sur un des tabourets devant le comptoir de la cuisine. Se levant lentement, Harry s'approcha de Blaise et Angus et les regarda tous les deux pendant un long moment. Alors, lentement, résolu, il leva la main jusqu'à la frange de cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et les souleva. Draco se retint de sourire quand il vit ses deux collègues écarquiller les yeux de surprise. 

« Potter ?!? s'exclama Blaise en se levant d'un bond. 

- Du calme, Blaise, ordonna Draco. Même si tu voulais lui faire du mal, tu ne pourrais pas. 

- Et pourquoi ? demanda curieusement Angus en fixant Harry avec hostilité. 

- Pour ça », fit Harry, sa voix semblant tendue tandis qu'il relevait la manche de son pull pour révéler Tartam le salfient. 

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur. 

« Un salfient, fit Angus. Impressionnant… »

Harry se contenta d'un simple haussement d'épaule. Blaise serra les dents. 

« Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as tué le maître, Potter, dit-il hargneusement. 

- C'est pourtant la vérité, dit doucement Harry. Je l'ai tué. Comme l'a raconté Draco. 

- Et tu espères que je vais te croire ? rugit Blaise. Tu rêves, mon pauvre ! Je ne suis pas naïf ! »

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules, mais il n'hésita pas à soulever son pull pour révéler, sur son torse, non loin du cœur, une cicatrice oblique. Même Draco, qui l'avait déjà vue, tressaillit. 

« Ça ne prouve rien, fit remarquer Angus. Une cicatrice peut venir d'une autre manière que celle racontée... 

- Exact, dit Harry d'une voix distante. Mais il existe d'autres preuves. Des preuves que je ne peux pas donner...

- Ça nous avance bien, fit Blaise en souriant. 

- C'est moi qui ai ces preuves », dit Rogue. 

Tout le monde se tourna vers le maître des potions de Poudlard. Lentement, l'homme releva sa manche, révélant une marque sombre symbolisant un crâne et un serpent sortant de sa bouche. Angus et Blaise affichèrent la même expression d'incrédulité. 

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt une preuve de votre mensonge ? demanda Blaise. 

- Non, répondit Rogue. Pour la simple et bonne raison que cette marque n'est là que parce que je l'ai trafiquée ! »

Tous eurent cette fois l'air étonné par cette révélation, même Draco et Harry. 

« Comment ça ? demanda Draco. 

- Je travail à Poudlard, répondit Rogue. Avec les protections de l'école, la marque devait être renforcée pour que je puisse percevoir les appels du maître. Malheureusement, ce renforcement la rend... Perpétuelle. 

- Ce n'est pas une preuve, contrecarra Blaise. 

- Si, répondit Rogue. Car je peux effacer cette marque d'un simple 'Finite Incantatem'. Ce que je n'aurai pas pu faire en temps normal et vous le savez. Monsieur Zabini, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine... »

Rogue tendit son bras à son ancien élève qui sembla hésité un instant avant de sortir sa baguette et de murmuré le contre-sort. Aussitôt et dans un léger crépitement, la marque sombre sembla fondre et disparut finalement, ne laissant que les contours blanchâtre du dessin. Le silence accueillit l'étrange phénomène. 

« Ça ne prouve rien, s'écria Blaise, hochant de la tête avec entêtement. 

- Au contraire, ça prouve tout, dit rêveusement Angus. Jamais la marque ne se serait effacée sous un simple 'finite incantatem' si Voldemort était vivant... 

- Ça ne veut rien dire, s'entêta Blaise. Il a très bien pu la trafiquer ! »

Mais Angus ne réagit pas et, comme l'avait prédit Draco, s'enferma dans un mutisme de réflexion intense. Ce n'était pas le cas de Draco qui sauta sur l'occasion pour introduire une autre preuve frappante. 

« On ne peut pas trafiquer la marque, fit remarquer Draco. Néanmoins, si tu ne nous crois pas, vas-y ! Enlève ton anneau de premier. »

Blaise blêmit. 

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, fit remarquer le mangemort. L'anneau est soudé magiquement. Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible ! 

- J'ai pourtant enlevé le mien, déclara Draco. Et Sept aussi ! »

Blaise lança un regard perçant à la jeune femme qui demeura imperturbable. 

« Je... Je... Je n'y crois pas, balbutia Blaise. 

- Je ne le croyais pas non plus, fit Draco. Quand Harry me l'a raconté, j'ai cru qu'il se moquait de moi et... 

- Harry ? interrompit Blaise, choqué. Tu l'appelles Harry ? »

Draco garda le silence un instant et s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait, Angus comprit. L'homme souriait d'un air narquois, ayant visiblement compris. 

« Voilà pourquoi toi qui étais un des plus fidèles, tu as cru tout de suite à l'histoire de Potter, fit Angus. Félicitation... »

Draco se contenta d'un simple haussement d'épaule tandis que Blaise, lui, éclatait de rire. 

« Draco Malfoy avec Harry Potter ! Haleta le jeune homme. C'est la meilleure de l'année !!! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, imité par Rogue. Harry, lui, souriait d'un air un peu amusé dans sa cuisine où il était retourné, voyant qu'on n'avait plus besoin de lui. 

« Ça suffit, Zabini, grogna Draco. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma vie sentimentale mais de celle de Voldemort ! 

- Nous sommes là pour parler de la vie sentimentale de Voldemort ? demanda Blaise, narquois. 

- Ooh, ne fais pas le malin ! gronda Draco, rougissant. Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire ! Maintenant réponds-moi ! Nous crois-tu ? 

- Non, répondit Blaise. Car je ne vois pas qui nous commanderait si Voldemort était mort ! »

Rogue sourit et Angus releva la tête, interrogateur. 

« C'est une bonne question, fit remarquer Angus. Qui nous dirige si ce n'est Voldemort ?

- Lucius, répondit Draco froidement. Lucius Malfoy, mon père... »

Un long moment de silence accueillit cette déclaration et Blaise se remit à rire. 

« Et pourquoi pas Jules César, tant qu'on y est ? se gaussa Blaise. Lucius ne serait pas capable de diriger un veracrasse ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Détrompez-vous, Zabini, fit Rogue, retrouvant son ton professoral. Lucius Malfoy est un homme rusé et habile ! Particulièrement pour ce qui est de son pouvoir personnel. 

- C'est bien possible, répondit Angus, empêchant Blaise de lancer une réplique cinglante. Mais comment a-t-il fait pour tous nous duper ? Pendant deux ans, c'est tout de même étrange... »

Rogue eut de nouveau un sourire et, à la grande surprise de Draco, il sortit d'une de ses poches un énorme dossier cartonné. 

« Tout est là-dedans, messieurs, fit remarquer le maître des potions. Ceci est un relevé complet de toutes les missions exécutées par le camps de 'Voldemort' durant ces deux dernières années et leur supposé but. J'y ai ajouté mes propres hypothèses ainsi qu'une ligne du temps supposée sur les actions de Lucius... »

Tous regardèrent Severus d'un air étonné. 

« Vous avez fait ça en deux jours ? demanda Draco, vraiment impressionné. 

- Oui et non, répondit Rogue. En temps que membre de l'ordre du Phœnix, j'ai eu accès aux rapports de mes... 'collègues'. Ça n'a pas été dur de tous les rassembler. 

- Membres de l'ordre du Phœnix ? questionna Sept, sursautant. Vous... Vous êtes un traître ?? »

Severus lança un regard froid à la jeune femme. 

« Oui, répondit Rogue. Je suis un traître. 

- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Blaise. 

- Bien avant votre naissance, Monsieur Zabini. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, lisez ce dossier ! »

Aussitôt, Blaise se pencha sur le dossier, comme un élève pris en faute. Draco pouffa, mais quand il vit le regard sévère de Rogue, il préféra se pencher aussi sur le paquet de feuilles. 

« Nous nous pencherons sur les missions de Lucius après, si vous le voulez bien, fit remarquer Rogue. Passons plutôt à la ligne du temps et à la répartition des évènements. »

Blaise tira alors la ligne du temps. Draco regarda vaguement les dates et les évènements que Rogue avait marqué, ne notant que brièvement certains au passage. 

_Janvier 1997 : Potter tue Voldemort. Lucius assomme Potter et emmène le corps du mage noir, faisant croire qu'il est toujours vivant. Potter s'étant enfuit pour raison inconnue, personne n'est informé de la vérité.   
     Février 1997 : La campagne contre les traîtres à Voldemort est lancé. Seul les anciens sont tués, sauf Severus Rogue. La campagne prend fin en 98. _

Et ainsi, la ligne continuait, retraçant certaines actions de Lucius et mettant en évidence des meurtres que la plupart des mangemorts avaient oubliés, mais qui semblait pourtant judicieux si l'on voulait s'assurer un contrôle total des mangemorts. Au fil de sa lecture de la ligne, Draco constata que Blaise se tendait comme un arc, réalisant peu à peu la véracité des propos de Rogue et de Draco. 

« Ça ne se peut pas, répéta Blaise, obstiné. 

- Et pourquoi cela, monsieur Zabini ? demanda Rogue. Vous avez devant vous toutes les preuves. Donnez-nous les attestations que nous nous trompons et alors, nous reconsidérons notre point de vue ! »

Blaise demeura silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vide. Rogue alla se réinstaller dans l'un des fauteuils et Angus prit le dossier pour l'étudier tout doucement pendant que Blaise entrait lui aussi en mode réflexion. Voyant que le moment débat était terminé pour un petit temps, Draco se tourna vers Harry pour le découvrir dans le coin cuisine, assis au comptoir, le front posé sur le montant de bois blanc. Soucieux, Draco s'éloigna des autres pour s'approcher d'Harry. 

« Ça va ? demanda Draco, faisant sursauter son amant. 

- Oui, répondit Harry en s'appuyant doucement dans l'étreinte que Draco lui offrait. Je suis juste fatigué. Tu m'as épuisé, tout à l'heure... »

Draco sourit d'un air amusé. 

« Pauvre Petit Gryffondor, murmura-t-il d'une voix caressante. Il n'arrive pas à tenir à cause d'un exercice physique trop conséquent... 

- Draco, grogna Harry en rougissant. Arrête, voyons ! »

Le blond pouffa face à la gêne d'Harry. 

« Tu es adorables quand tu es gên », murmura-t-il à son oreille. 

Harry rougit deux fois plus et Draco eut un sourire plus large. Doucement, il déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de son amant et s'éloigna pour le contempler amoureusement. Il sentit poindre en lui une inquiétude plus grande quand il vit l'anormale pâleur d'Harry. 

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'assura le blond. Tu es vraiment pâle... »

Harry eut un sourire tendre et rassurant. 

« Ça très bien, répondit-il. Arrête donc de t'inquiéter... ça va ! »

Draco grimaça d'un air septique mais finit par rendre les armes en haussant simplement les épaules. 

« Tu m'appelles..., commença Draco. 

- Si quelque chose ne va pas, oui, c'est promis », répondit Harry. 

Draco sourit et, sans gêne, embrassa doucement Harry sur les lèvres. Le visage d'Harry, lui, prit une jolie teinte écarlate, ce qui fit rire Draco tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Le blond eut tôt fait de rejoindre les Premiers qui étaient toujours silencieux, semblant plongés dans leur pensées. Seul Sept avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. 

« J'accepte, finit par dire Angus. J'accepte l'idée que Voldemort soit mort et que Lucius nous dirige comme des marionnettes depuis deux ans... Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que nous faisons l ! Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas pendre Lucius par ses couilles, histoire de nous venger... 

- Parce qu'une vengeance se prépare, Angus, répondit Draco. Et s'il te plait, évite de parler des parties génitales de mon père en ma présence... »

Le mangemort pouffa, de même que Sept. Rogue se contenta d'un soupir exaspéré, l'air de dire : 'Les jeunes...'

Draco ne put s'empêcher de pouffer aussi. Tous regardèrent alors Blaise qui fixait toujours les documents avec agacement. 

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire, finit par dire l'ancien Serpentard. Et pourtant, tout est là... C'est incroyable... Comment un type aussi con que Lucius a-t-il pu tous nous manipuler comme ça... ?

- En rusant, répondit Severus. Comme tout être intelligent, monsieur Zabini. En rusant ! »

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration. 

« Que faisons-nous ? demanda Blaise, la flamme de la détermination brillant dans ses yeux. Que proposez-vous ? Est-ce qu'on capture Lucius pour lui brûler chaque membre au fer rouge ?

- Non, répondit Draco. Nous faisons mieux... 

- Quoi ? demanda Angus. On l'ouvre du bas du ventre jusqu'au nez en le maintenant en vie ? 

- Non ! s'agaça Rogue. On se rebelle ! 

- Se rebelle ? 

- Oui, répondit Draco en souriant. On... »

Mais Draco ne finit pas sa phrase. Il poussa un cri de douleur en plaquant sa main sur son cœur, un lancement douloureux le perforant. Le blond tomba à genoux au sol, percevant vaguement les voix étonnée de ses collègues. Draco serra les dents, une lumière verte l'éblouissant désagréablement. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que la lumière venait du collier qu'Harry lui avait offert pour Noël, lui indiquant ainsi que son amant était en danger. Alors, comme un déclic, Draco comprit. La douleur qu'il ressentait n'était pas la sienne, mais celle d'Harry. Péniblement, Draco se concentra pour fermer la liaison qu'il avait avec le brun, se sentant aussitôt bien. Alors, il entendit le cri de douleur perçant que poussait Harry. Se levant d'un bond et faisant tomber Blaise et Sept qui étaient penchés sur lui, Draco accourut vers le coin cuisine où Rogue était ainsi qu'Angus. 

« Poussez-vous ! » ordonna Draco. 

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'Harry et farfouilla vivement dans ses poches tout en regardant Harry avec inquiétude. Le brun se convulsait au sol en criant de douleur et Draco se sentit terrorisé. Sortant le tube de médicament, il en prit rapidement et en fit avaler deux comprimés à Harry. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, le brun ne sembla pas se calmer. Il continua de crier de douleur, sa main serrée sur son cœur. 

« Merde ! cria Draco, paniquant sérieusement. Harry ? Harry, dis-moi ce que je dois faire !! »

Mais le brun ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Draco sentit sa panique doublée et il serra désespérément Harry contre lui, tentant de le calmer, le suppliant de rester avec lui. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda indifféremment Rogue. 

- Une infection... du myocarde, haleta Draco en tenant fermement Harry pour ne pas qu'il se blesse. 

- Une infection du myocarde ? demanda Rogue. Vous délirez, Malfoy, une infection du myocarde ne fait pas de choses pareilles... »

Impérieusement, Rogue éloigna les autres Premiers et s'agenouilla près d'Harry. 

« Tenez-le bien », ordonna-t-il. 

Draco hocha de la tête et maintint les bras d'Harry dans une solide étreinte. Rogue souleva le pull d'Harry et plaqua son oreille sur son cœur. Il fronça les sourcils un instant et sortit sa baguette. Marmonnant une formule, on distingua alors bien distinctement les battements du cœur d'Harry résonnés dans l'air. Draco tressaillit en entendant la faiblesse ceux-ci. Rogue, lui, se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de marmonner un autre sortilège en désignant Harry. A la surprise du blond, un icône de lumière sortit du torse du brun et forma bien vite une image. Rogue posa sa baguette sur la poitrine d'Harry et fit bouger sa baguette sur la peau tout en regardant l'icône. Alors, à l'étonnement de Draco, le cœur d'Harry apparut à l'écran. Il était d'un rouge prononcé, notamment à un endroit ou une petite pointe grise scintillait. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » marmonna Rogue. 

Il prononça une autre formule et l'image sembla s'agrandir. Draco blêmit quand il vit que la pointe argentée n'était autre qu'un bout d'arme et qu'elle semblait sécréter une étrange substance. Rogue grogna et arrêta l'icône magique. 

« Une infection du myocarde, hein ? se moqua-t-il. Je veux bien être pendu si c'est ça. Ce que Potter a, c'est un bout d'épée empoisonnée. Et je mettrai ma main à couper que c'est un cadeau de ce cher Voldemort... Il faut lui enlever ça ! 

- Main... maintenant ? s'exclama Draco. 

- Non, répondit Rogue. Je n'ai pas les connaissances pour et Potter n'est pas physiquement prêt pour ça. Cette arme lui envoie du poison violent dans les veines et c'est de là que vienne ses crises... Il faut le désintoxiquer avant... Et ça, ça ne se fera pas en un jour. Il est gravement empoisonné... »

Draco frissonna. 

« Maintenez-le au chaud, je reviens », ordonna Rogue. 

Et il sortit de l'appartement et transplana aussi sec. Draco tint fermement Harry contre lui, tentant de le calmer. Il ordonna à Angus d'aller chercher la cape offerte pas Sirius dans la chambre, ce que le mangemort fit aussitôt. Draco en recouvrit Harry et le serra contre lui, l'empêchant de trop bouger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue revint avec, dans sa main, une potion fumante. 

« Tenez-le bien », ordonna-t-il de nouveau. 

Draco serra encore plus ses bras et Angus s'agenouilla pour tenir les pieds d'Harry. Rogue attrapa le menton d'Harry et lui ouvrit la bouche. Alors, sèchement, il força Harry à avaler la potion. 

« Avalez, Potter », grogna Rogue.

Harry sembla l'entendre, car la potion fut rapidement ingérée. Pendant quelques minutes, le jeune homme continua de gigoter puis finit par se calmer. 

« Conduisez-le dans sa chambre », ordonna Rogue. 

Draco s'empressa de soulever Harry dans ses bras et l'amena à la chambre rouge où Rogue le fit installer Harry convenablement. Ensuite, le maître des potions lui enleva son pull et pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur Harry, prononçant des formules que Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre, son inquiétude pour Harry étant trop grande. Il fut surpris lorsqu'une fiole de sang apparut soudain devant Rogue qui la prit rapidement. 

« J'analyserai ça chez moi pour déterminer exactement de quel poison il s'agit, indiqua Rogue. Il faudra ensuite donner à Potter une potion soignante pendant un long moment. Vous avez de la chance que je l'ai vu. A ce rythme-là, Potter aurait pu mourir dans trois mois ! »

Draco resserra un peu plus ses bras autour d'Harry. 

« Restez avec lui, indiqua Rogue. Je repasserai demain. Pour ce qui est de la réunion, nous la finirons... 

- Aujourd'hui ! » fit la voix faible d'Harry.

Draco sursauta et regarda aussitôt son amant. 

« Harry, dit-il d'un air inquiet. 

- Ça va, répondit le brun en lançant à Draco un regard tendre. Néanmoins, il faut finir la réunion aujourd'hui. 

- Je doute que Malfoy soit en état de tenir salon (NdA : tenir salon = faire sa cour (cour dans le genre la cour d'un roi, pas celle que l'on fait à son soupirant), railla Rogue. 

- Et pourtant il le ferra, dit Harry. Draco... Il faut finir la réunion. 

- Elle peut attendre, décréta Draco. 

- Non ! s'entêta Harry. Je t'en prie, Draco. Fais-l ! Aujourd'hui ! 

- Mais... 

- Je vais bien, dit doucement Harry. Et on sait ce que j'ai. Dans le monde de la magie, on ne sait pas quand la douleur de la perte d'un proche s'arrêtera. Je t'en prie... »

Draco hésita un instant puis finit par hocher de la tête. 

« D'accord », dit-il. 

Harry sourit tendrement et hocha de la tête, satisfait de la réponse de son amant. 

« Bien, dit-il. Alors vas-y ! Moi, je vais dormir... »

Draco sourit et embrassa Harry qui répondit faiblement au baiser. Quand Draco s'écarta de lui, il constata qu'Harry semblait s'endormir sur place. 

« Bonne nuit, mon Petit Gryffondor, dit Draco. 

- Bonne nuit », répondit Harry d'une voix endormie. 

Et doucement, sous le regard tendre de Draco, Harry s'endormit. Draco caressa un instant ses cheveux avant de blottir son visage dans le cou de son amant, respirant son odeur fruitée pour se donner du courage. 

S'écartant de nouveau d'Harry, Draco le borda convenablement et l'embrassa sur le front avant de suivre Rogue dans le salon. Là, Angus, Blaise et Sept attendaient qu'ils reviennent. 

« Alors ? demanda Angus. Il va bien ? 

- Il dort, répondit Draco d'un ton froid. Et oui, il va mieux... »

Le silence régna un instant pendant lequel les mangemorts se dévisagèrent les uns les autres. 

« Bien, fit Draco. Où en étions-nous ? »

La surprise fut lisible sur le visage de tous. 

« Nous... Nous continuons la réunion ? s'étonna Sept. 

- Bien entendu, répondit Rogue en allant s'installer dans un des fauteuils, laissant l'autre libre pour Draco. Donc, nous nous rebellons. 

- Qu'entendez-vous par Rebeller ? demanda Angus en s'asseyant dans le divan à côté de Sept et de Blaise. 

- Nous entendons révolution, répondit Draco. Nous entendons contacter un à un chaque mangemorts et les informer de ce que nous avons l'intention de faire. Nous avons dans l'idée de le garder secret jusqu'à un date déterminée par nous et enfin, de prendre Lucius à son propre piège... 

- Comment ça ? demanda Blaise. 

- Notre but serait de faire en sorte que Mal... Enfin, Lucius, précisa Rogue, aille de lui-même, sans s'en rendre compte, se livrer au ministère... 

- C'est impossible, s'exclama Sept qui n'était pas au courant. Personne n'est assez bête pour faire ça ! 

- Si, répondit Draco. Mon père. Mais j'avoue qu'une occasion bien spéciale nous y aiderait. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que dans un mois se tiendra à Londres la grande réunion de tous les ministres de la magie ? Et que cette réunion est tenue secrète ? 

- Oui et alors ? demanda Angus. 

- Ce que je propose, expliqua Rogue, c'est de nous débrouiller pour convaincre Lucius de faire un meeting avec tous les mangemorts compris lors de cette réunion... Dans le même bâtiment ! 

- Mais comment savoir où se déroulera la réunion ? demanda Blaise. 

- Être espion pour l'ordre du Phœnix est très utile, signala Rogue. Dumbledore marche avec nous et c'est même lui qui a proposé ce plan... 

- Ça ne marchera jamais, explosa Sept. Comment voulez-vous expliquer à tout les mangemorts en un mois ce que nous comptons faire tout en gardant le secret ? Et comment allons-nous convaincre Lucius de faire ce meeting le jour de cette fameuse réunion et à cet endroit précis ? 

- Tout simplement grâce à moi, répondit Draco. Je suis son fils et il a donc une certaine confiance en moi... C'est moi qui devrais l'amener au piège. Vous, tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est convaincre les mangemorts. Pour cela, Severus, Harry et moi avons pensé diviser l'Angleterre en quatre groupes. L'Est, l'Ouest, le Sud et le Nord. Bien entendu, je ne resterai pas là à me tourner les pouces. Severus et moi nous partageons le côté Nord. Vous, vous vous chargerez des trois autres. L'Est pour Blaise. Je crois savoir que tu connais un grand nombre de sorciers dans ce côté... Pour Sept, le côté Sud. C'est, il me semble, de là que tu viens... (la jeune femme hocha de la tête) et quand à Angus, et bien... Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix. 

- Je suis d'accord avec ce plan, mais septique, commença Sept. Non pas que je doute de tes talents, Draco, mais je pense que je serai plus apte à amener ton père à faire ce que je veux de lui. Il me semble qu'il n'est pas indifférent... à mes charmes... »

Draco frissonna en grimaçant à cause de l'image mentale qu'il venait de se représenter. 

« Je pense que le mieux serait de se partager la tâche, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Sept hocha la tête. 

« Bien, fit Rogue en se levant. Je pense que le mieux serait encore que nous ne revoyions demain. Essayez tous de vous renseigner sur les... 'phénomènes' que vous allez rencontrer dans le mois qui suit. Quand à Vous, Malfoy, je viendrai demain en début d'après-midi avec les résultats d'analyse sanguin de Potter. 

- D'accord, répondit Draco. Au revoir à tous. »

Draco raccompagna ses invités jusqu'à la porte, surpris d'avoir pu mettre un terme aussi rapide à la réunion. A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée qu'il se précipita au chevet d'Harry qui dormait toujours. Draco se déshabilla et enfila rapidement un pyjama avant de se glisser près de son amant installant la tête d'Harry sur ses cuisses. Dans son sommeil, Harry poussa un gémissement et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Draco s'appuya contre le montant du lit et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit sans même s'en apercevoir... 

******************

Draco se réveilla en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait très mal au dos. La réponse lui vint bien vite quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi assis, appuyé contre le montant du lit. Néanmoins, son agacement disparut bien vite quand il sentit deux bras se resserrer autour de sa taille quand il bougea. Baissant la tête, il sourit en découvrant Harry endormi contre lui. Tendrement, Draco caressa les cheveux d'Harry, sa main s'aventurant traîtreusement dans la chemise de pyjama qu'elle déboutonna sans se soucier des faibles protestations de la conscience de Draco. Dans son sommeil, Harry poussa un léger gémissement et bougea un peu, se mettant sur le dos, inconscient de la tentation qu'il était pour Draco. Le blond, doucement, se pencha sur Harry et déposa un baiser sur le nez de celui-ci. Harry gémit encore et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Draco savoura l'expression voilée de son amant au réveil puis la petite étincelle de joie qui brilla dans les prunelles émeraude et éclaira le visage pâle. Il promena son doigt sur le nez fin pour le descendre jusqu'aux lèvres tentantes et fines. Se penchant en avant, Draco promena sa langue sur la bouche qui s'ouvrit doucement pour l'accueillir. Souriant, Draco se lova un peu plus contre Harry tout en entrant dans la douce caverne où il put savourer la langue de son amant à sa guise. Harry passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, lui permettant par la même occasion de se rapprocher de lui tout en s'installant un peu mieux. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry avait l'air nettement mieux réveillé. 

« Bonjour, Petit Gryffondor, murmura Draco d'une voix suave, ses yeux argentés brillant doucement. Comment vas-tu, ce matin ? 

- Mal partout, se plaignit Harry. Mais bien reposé... »

Draco eut un sourire joyeux. 

« Voilà qui est merveilleux, ronronna-t-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou d'Harry. 

- Mhmm, Draco, murmura Harry. Je... Je ne saurai pas... Pas ce matin... »

Draco s'écarta de son amant pour découvrir son visage délicieusement rougi par la gêne. Il rit doucement avant de, péniblement, se lever. 

« Attends-moi là et installe-toi sur le ventre, Petit Gryffondor, dit doucement Draco en lui enlevant sa veste de pyjama. Je reviens... »

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de poser une question, Draco sortit de la chambre pour se hâter d'aller à la salle de bain. Il trouva rapidement la petite bouteille d'huile qu'il cherchait et revint tout aussi vite dans la chambre d'Harry. Le jeune homme lui avait obéi, s'installant sur le ventre. Draco en profita pour s'installer sur le jeune homme, celui-ci sursautant quand il sentit le poids de Draco sur lui. 

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?? », commença Harry. 

Mais il fut interrompu par les deux mains huilées de Draco qui commencèrent à masser ses épaules. Le blond sentit aussitôt son amant se relaxer sous ses mains. 

« Merlin, gémit Harry. Tu m'avais caché ce talent... 

- Et je t'en cache encore beaucoup d'autres », rit Draco en se délectant du toucher de la peau d'Harry. 

Le brun huma l'odeur de pomme qui se dégageait de l'huile. 

« C'est diablement relaxant… »

Draco sourit depuis son perchoir sur Harry. Il tira un peu sur le pantalon de pyjama d'Harry et lui massa le creux des reins avec tendresse. Harry gémit. 

« Je t'ordonne de faire ça toute ta vie, marmonna Harry, ses yeux à moitié fermé. 

- A vos ordres, Mon Petit Gryffondor », plaisanta Draco. 

Harry rit à son tour et murmura : 

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier... »

Draco sourit et, tout en massant son amant tendrement, il commença à raconter la soirée et Harry l'écouta attentivement, semblant sur un petit nuage. 

« Alors ils reviennent ce soir ? demanda-t-il. 

- Oui, répondit Draco. 

- Mhmm... Encore beaucoup de remue ménage, ce soir... »

Draco pouffa. 

« Et toi qui as vécu seul pendant deux ans... ça doit te changer... 

- Ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir de la visite, murmura Harry en se tortillant pour faire face à Draco. Mais j'avais envie de passer la soirée avec toi... »

Draco sourit d'un air coquin. 

« Ils ne seront pas là toute la soirée », murmura-t-il en se penchant pour plonger son visage dans le cou d'Harry. 

Harry sourit. 

« Voilà qui est bien, répondit Harry d'une voix suave. 

- Continue comme ça et je n'attendrai pas ce soir, prévint Draco. 

- Va te prendre une douche froide », répliqua Harry. 

Draco rit. 

« Si tu m'accompagnes, c'est d'accord », répondit l'ancien Mangemort. 

Harry sembla hésiter un instant, puis afficha un léger sourire. Sourire qui ne disait absolument pas à Draco... Et qui ne le rassura pas quand il sentit nettement un rayon de magie le traverser. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu... ? »

Draco eut vite sa réponse quand de l'eau froide lui tomba soudain sur la tête, laissant un Draco bouche ouverte et figé à califourchon sur un Harry mort de rire. 

« Alors ça, Potter, menaça Draco. Ça tu vas me la payer !! »

Sans ménagement, Draco souleva Harry dans ses bras. Le brun se débattit difficilement, mort de rire qu'il était. Draco traversa le salon et déposa un peu brusquement – mais le plus prudemment possible – Harry dans la baignoire. Alors, sans attendre, il ouvrit le robinet et saisit le pommeau de douche qu'il brandit devant lui. Harry éclata de rire, mettant ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger. Il tenta vainement de renvoyer un peu d'eau sur Draco et finit par le saisir par le pantalon de son pyjama et par le faire tomber sur lui. Draco rit et se dépêcha de régler le jet d'eau pour qu'il soit tiède. Contre Harry, le blond pressa son corps contre Harry, à la recherche de contact physique. Harry le serra contre lui et embrassa le cou de Draco. 

« Tout va bien, répondit Harry, percevant l'inquiétude que Draco ressentait depuis la veille. Rogue est un homme de science médicale tout autant qu'il est un excellent maître des potions... Tout ira bien... »

Draco ne répondit pas et se tassa un peu plus contre Harry. 

« Je sais..., finit-il par dire. Mais j'ai tout de même peur. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi... » 

Harry sourit tendrement. 

« Lopette, lâcha-t-il en riant. 

- Alors ça », s'exclama Draco.

Il commença à chatouiller Harry qui se remit à rire et à se démener pour se libérer, répandant de l'eau partout. Par accident, Harry shoota dans le pommeau de douche qui vola hors de la baignoire et répandit de l'eau partout. Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'état de la salle de bain. 

« Oups, rit Harry en grimaçant. 

- On est bon pour de l'épongeage, s'exclama Draco en riant. 

- A se comporter comme des gamins, plaisanta le brun. 

- J'aime quand tu joues les gamins », l'informa Draco. 

Harry sourit et passa vivement ses bras autour de Draco, répandant un peu plus d'eau à terre. 

« C'est ça, rajoutes-en, fit Draco en faisant la moue. 

- On s'en fiche, la magie existe ! s'exclama Harry. 

- Délinquant..., fit Draco. 

- C'est mieux que d'être une lopette...

- Peux bien parler, grogna Draco en se frottant contre Harry qui tressaillit. 

- Monstre, marmonna Harry. Oser te servir de mon désir pour me clouer le bec... »

Draco rit. 

« Un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut... 

- La ferme et Embrasse-moi ! 

- A vos ordres, Majest ! »

##########################################################################################################################

Bien ! Il est 2h17 du matin, mon enfoi*** de mère n'est tjs pas allée dormir, de même que mon père, ce qui veut dire que je commence mes RAR sur un clavier que j'aime pas avec un PC que j'aime pas (ceux qui sont dans ma chambre) avec l'énervement caractéristique des personnes qui ne peuvent pas faire ce qu'ils veulent à cause de leur PUT1 de parents... Tant que j'y suis, j'en profite pour abordé un sujet personnel. Pour résumé, ma mère se casse définitivement le 9 du mois de Mars et bien entendu, en cachette de mon père... Comme c une chômeuse en puissance et une sale petite idiote, pas besoin de préciser que je devrais obligatoirement rester avec mon père vu qu'elle préfère prendre ses piafs plutôt que ses filles (charmante mère de mes deux...) donc, je vais me retrouver ici, seule, avec mon père. Les conséquences ? Ben, il risque de m'enlever internet (j'espère le convaincre de ne pas le faire) au pire et au mieux il me le laissera mais me donnera toutes les corvées ménagères à faire, ce qui fait que je n'aurai plus souvent accès à l'ordi. Ne blâmez pas mon père, insultez plutôt ma mère, ça me fera plaisir ! loll ! Et priez pour que j'ai tjs Internet ! Vous le saurez très rapidement je pense ! En attendant, allons-y pour mes RAR, et pardonnez-moi si je suis un peu brusque, c'est l'énervement... 

**RAR : **

**Paradise Nigtwish : **Nan, j'ai pas eu peur, mais j'ai bien rit ! loll ! 

**Bubblejoyce : **Nan, je connaissais pas l'expression 'pogner une débarque'. Ça veut dire quoi, exactement ? Changer de date d'anniversaire ? Si je pouvais, je ferais en sorte de pas être née, ça me simplifierait la vie... Quoi que, ça vaudrait dire que je ne suis jamais née... On ne s'en plaindrait pas de tte façon... (voir note plus haut pour avoir une explication de mes commentaires pour le moins ironique…) Les gens oublient que tu existe ? C pas bien, ça ! Même si le nombre des années est douloureux ! Moi, je pense pas que vieillir soit mal. Donnerait ma peau pour avoir trente ans et être loin de cette foutue baraque, avec des gens qui sauront peut-être me montrer la véritable signification du mot 'famille'. Mais bon, faut pas trop en demander, je suppose que je vais finir sous un pont ou écraser un jour que je rentrerai encore à pied parce que mon père m'aura oublier pour la vingtième fois de l'année... Le nom du resto de Draco ?? Et bien là, tu me pause une colle ! Etant donnée que c'est en Grèce, je suppose que c'est un nom grec... Et comme je ne parle pas cette langue, je n'ai rien pu mettre... Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a... Tu as imaginé des slogans ?? Je les veux bien ! loll ! Tu hésite sur le fait d'être une personne qui harcèle ou pas ?? Rassurant…. Loll ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais de mon possible pour que tu n'ais jamais à le faire !! Bisous ! 

**DW : **Et une longue review en puissance, une ! Review que je n'ai pas encore imprimée mais que je compte faire, crois-moi ! Heureusement que je l'avais enregistré au préalable sur ma disquette, sinon, j'aurai du attendre demain avant de pouvoir te répondre ce qui m'aurait encore plus énervée que je ne le suis actuellement. Je sens que je vais faire un homicide ou un suicide, peu importe, mais ce sera soit mes parents, soit moi qui y passe cette nuit. Si tu reçois mon chap demain, c'est que c'est eux ! loll ! Je crois que je vais aller promener mon chien pour me détendre dans la neige qui recouvre actuellement mon pays… ça me refroidirait les nerfs, j'en suis sûre... Mais bon, passons... C'est pas que j'avais prit des vitamiens spéciales C de c, c juste que normalement, c de c est censé être une fic semestriel... Censée… loll ! alros j'essaye d'en sortir un chaque samedi, mais c'est pas facile ! G parfois des empêchements, comme ce soir ! (voir note avant les RAR) Norton t'emmerde ? Moi, ce sont mes parents ?? Allez, je jette mes parents et toi, Norton… Quoi que tu risque d'être plus ennuyé que moi, mais bon... Draco qui se casse la gueule… Moi aussi, j'ai adoré cette scène. Mangemort ou les serviteurs ultra doué de Voldmort... mdr !!Rien que de l'imaginé se prendre les pieds dans la table et tombé…. PDR !! (moi non plus, qd je review, les nombreux sss et rrrr n'apparaissent pas ! C'est dégueu, hein ??) Draco' ?? Mdr !! Excellente idée !! Ze veux un nougat, moi aussiiii !! Pas juste, y'a rien à bouffer dans cette foutue baraque... Tiens, je crois que les vieux cons qui me servent de parents vont enfin dormir… C bien ce que je disais, mes enfoirés de parents sont enfin allez dormir… Je vais en profiter pour les tuer pendant leur sommeil ! loll ! je plaisante (pas) mais bon sang, ce qu'ils sont IN-SUP-POR-TA-BLE !!!  Enfin soit ! Bien sûr que la raison de Dray est superficielle ! L'important dans cette histoire était de leur montrer combien communiquer était important ! Ainsi, j'en ai profité pour semer joyeusement la zizanie... (moi ? un monstre ?? noooonnnn) Harry plus malade, oui, mais facile à soigner, comme il l'est expliqué dans ce chap ! ^^ Le surnom de Draco.. ? Ooh, bine entendu, que vous le saurez !!! Mais pas avant la fin de la fic ! Quand Harry dira le surnom que Dray acceptera, dis-toi qu'il ne restera que cinq ou six chapitre à l'histoire !! ^__^ (m'en réjouis, d'une certaine manière…) Harry n'y est pas passé, mais dans ce chap, il y est plus que pass ! lolll ^__^ La panne d'électricit ?? Ouais, elle est normal, je te rassure ! ^^ LESTAT POMER !! loll ! J'aime tellement Lestat !! Si séduisant… si ironique… LESTAAAT !! *____________* Enfin soit (tente de se reprendre le mieux possible.) Je vais te laisser ici et filer à mes autres RAR ! Bisous ! 

**Mitt : **Je te pardonne, ne t'inquiète pas… (une petite merde ne peut pas être reviewé à chaque chap, de tte façon... (c'est pas grave, c'est l'énervement du au parent (voir note au dessus des RAR))). Erreur de chiffre, vi, g vu, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Tu remarqueras qu'on est sorti des leçons, l ! Des problèmes ? Des problèmes ??? Quel problèmes ?? (air innocent qui ne trompe personne) nan, y'a pas de problèmes... Pas avant deux ou trois chap… Niark niark niark niark… Je me soigne pas, je suis un cas classer désespérant, de tte façon ! lollll ! Allez, bisous à toi ! Et n'oublie pas qu'on attend la suite de ta fic ! ^^ 

**Popov : **J'ai pas honte de mes fics, je les trouve juste totalement nul, mal racontée, mal expliquée, bâclée et j'en passe... Mais bon, il paraît que les auteurs sont jamais content de ce qu'ils font… Merci pour ta review ! 

**Adelowny : **Oui, ça existe un phare rouge ! Si si, je te jure ! Suffit de colorier l'ampoule de la petite loupiote en rouge et c un phare rouge !!! mais bon, c'est déconseillé, les bateaux la verront moins bien ! Une poupée Dray/H ???? Je sais pas, mais si tu en trouve surtout, te gêne pas, fait moi signe ! lolll ! Tu écris un slash H/D et tu veux mon avis ??? *rouge pivoine* Je veux bien ! Suis flattée, l !! Très !! Merci ! *____* Mais je suis ouverte à tout slash HD !!! Je t'aurai répondu plus tôt si j'avais eu ton adresse... En tt cas, tu sais où trouvée la mienne alors ne te gêne pas pour m'envoyer ton slash, ça me donnera p-ê envie d'écrire les miens (y'a un slash ultra secret en préparation) ^^ Pour petit clown, je fais ce que je peux... Mais avec F et mésa et souvenir qu'on me réclamait, j'ai du le mettre de côté pour satisfaire les emm… je veux dire les lecteurs… loll ! je me tue au travail ! la preuve, tu sais quelle heure il est, l ?? 3h24… Allez, je passe au suivant ! Bisous ! 

**Clem : **Salut Dray... C'est Sévie... Umbre est encore en train de déprimée, c'est moi qui réponds. Une semaine de vacances avec ses crétins de parents et elle en devient dingue.. La pauvre est désespérée… Pour la pub, elle marche pas bien et ça nous énerve au plus haut point... Mais on en refera une qd on mettera les RAR de f et mésa ! Qui a été updater pendant ton absence, soit dit en passant... Bah, les premiers sont arrivé, mais tu es encore fort proche de H… Enfin, t'inquiète, une fois la révolution lancé, tu vas en être séparé plus souvent... Pas que ce qui va remplacer sera plus agréable (ton père, de la torture….) mais bon, je suis sûre que tu apprécieras plus que H… Conscience ? Je te l'ai dit, c'est la science des cons ! Je crois d'ailleurs qu'Umbre va laisser tomber cet association et devenir une petite égoïste en puissance... ça vaudrait mieux, je crois... Elle dit qu'elle se sent mal avec une conscience... La pauvre... C'est bien de ne pas en avoir, comme nous... Pour ce qui est de continuer les fics, Umbre fait ce qu'elle peut... Mais je te conseil d'aller voir la note d'auteur en haut... Bisous à vous deux. 

**4rine : **Merci ! Je continuerai si je peux… (coir note avant RAR ! ^^) 

**Artemis : **Je vais mal…loll ! ça commence bien, hein ? Mais bon, tt est expliqué dans la note au dessus des RAR... Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic. L'encouragement de mes lecteurs est la seule chose de bien dans ce monde de brute ! mdr ! (dans le genre je dramatise, n'est-ce pas ? ^^) La suite, j'essaye de la faire sortir tte les semaines... Mais bon *soupirs* g parfois de petits empêchements (nommé parents et autres fics) mais bon, patience, je fais du mieux que je peux.. Bisous ! ^^ 

**Lyly : **Merci à toi. 

**Tolkiane : **malade, toi aussi ? Et toi aussi, tu écris de nuit... Décidément, c'est dans l'habitude des auteurs/lecteurs, ou quoi ? Bah, H a finit par y passer... Et normalement, il devait y passer ce soir là, j'avais mit l'ambiance et tout, mais bon, voilà… Changement de dernière minutes. Mais bon, comme tu as été déçue par la fin de mon chap précédent, le début de celui-ci a été créé exprès pour toi ! Si, si ! je te jure !! ^__^ Je me dois de satisfaire mes lecteurs, après tout ! Néanmoins, n'en profite pas pour me demander des choses tirées par les cheveux... Je satisfait mes lecteurs comme je peux... ^^ (et si ça m'arrange...) Je tenais à te féliciter pour ta fic…. 'le noble sport du billard' que g littéralement dévorer… (avaler en 13 secondes pour ensuite être digérée 26 fois de suite (et encore une fois quand j'aurai fini mes RAR) avec une délectation rare... loll) Merci pour tes reviews ! Bisous à toi ! ^^ 

**Jenali : **Salut toi !! Merci pour tes encouragements… Je suis tjs si ravie de voir tes reviews arrivées… ^________^ (émotive, cette nuit, moi... Sniirf…) Dévorée mes chaps ??? oooooooh… Merciiiiii ! TT_____TT 

**Enyo85 : **Moi aussi, j'aimerai transplaner ailleurs selon mes désirs... Mais bon, que veux-tu ? Nous ne sommes pas des sorcières... Merci pour ta review ! Bisous ! 

**Saael' : **Déprimée, toi aussi ? Et bien, déprimons ensembles, alors !! loll ! Non, je ne prends pas ma vie comme une charge (c'est mes parents qui sont une charge... Et les pulsassions de mon cœur qui ne veut pas s'arrêter...) Pour mon commentaire de fin de chapitre, faut pas faire attention... C'est juste que je n'ai aucune confiance en moi… Et qu'il y a des fois ou ça se voit plus qu'à d'autre occasion... ^^ Tuer Lucius ? Je ne sais pas. J'essaierai, mais s'il reste en vie, c'est que j'ai été dans l'impossibilité de le faire… J'espère que l'arrivée de Blaise n'a pas été décevante. Pour moi, si. Je n'ai pas imaginé cette réunion comme ça, mais je travaillais sur c de c essentiellement la nuit et je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Bien entendu, je pourrais recommencer, mais une fois qu'un chap est fait, je n'ai pas le courage de le recommencer... Oui, Blaise est bien un garçon dans ma fic ! Pour moi, Blaise est un prénom de garçon… Ce que deviendra Sev ? Ce sera mit très exactement dans la suite de c de c... Mais bon, je ne dirai rien…Bisous.. 

**Jeanne d'Arc : **Suite si je peux... (voir note au dessus des RAR) mais oui, y'aura une suite… ça sera un… un… Merde, j'ai oublié le nom… Un fic avec un homme enceinte... loll ! Tu aimes de plus en plus l'auteur de la fic alors que l'auteur de la fic se déteste toujours un peu plus… Troublant, n'est-ce pas ? (4h06 du matin… C rien, juste la fatigue…) Voici la rencontre des Premiers... J'espère qu'elle t'a plu… Bisous ! 

**Tiffany Shin : **T'as attendu deux semaines ! loll ! C'était pas fait exprès, mais bon, si je voulais publier f et mésa, ct oblig ! Merchi pour ta review. Qd à ma disquette, je l'ai récupérer, mais mon amie la surveille de près… 

**Laurie : **J'aime ta review ! loll ! Je ne sais pas pq, ta review m'a plus plu que les autres. Sans doute parce que tu as parfaitement saisit H et D dans ma fic. Harry qui est fragile et Dray qui essaye de tt contrôler mais qui devient dingue en présence de H... Je te remercie bcp !!! ^______^ 

**Blaise le poussin masqu : **Calme ? moui, c vrai, pour une fois... Mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête... Niark niark niark niark... Merci pour votre review ! Bisous !! ^^ 

**Eowyn10 : **Rogue... Ce cher Rogue... Ou il a appris tt ça ?? niark ! a suivre dans un autre épisode mystère que je ne dirai pas quand il viendra mais qui vous surprendra tous ! loolll F et mésa ? Updater y'a pas longtemps ! ^^ 58 pages... ça m'a crev ! (réponse à la seconde Review : ) Arrêter de dire que mes fics sont des merdes ??? Pour ça, faudrait que j'ai un minimum de confiance en moi... Ce que je n'ai pas ! loll Merci de me féliciter pour les RAR !! C vrai que parfois, je les enverrai bien voir ailleurs si j'y suis pas... Comme maintenant, par exemple... Aller, je file ! Bisous 

**Marion-moune : **T'es tjs pas revenue ! Tu me manque, mine de rien !!! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, en tt cas ! Bisous !! 

**Caroline Black : **C sans doute ff.net qui déconne, ce truc n'arrête pas de le faire, il est insupportable ! Et moi, je commence à ne plus savoir écrire... Il est 4h15 du matin... J'ai tjs été pessimiste… Seulement, je ne l'ai pas tjs montré... Sourire ? trop dure, g déjà du mal à lever mes mains pour toucher le clavier ! Mais faut que je finisse avant demain ! Sinon, ça voudra dire que c'est mes parents qui ont gagn ! Cette bande d'enfoi... bcp de repos ? Comment veux-tu que je me repose ?? G 5 fics, un mémoire à faire, deux tableaux à analyser pour l'école, des maths à comprendre et un niveau d'anglais à remonter !! C dure, tu sais ?? Enfin... On fait avec ce qu'on a... Merci pour ta review et de te préoccuper de ma santé… La plupart des lecteurs se sont demandé s'ils allaient avoir un chap ou pas… (c charmant…) 

**Lululle : **Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plus !!! ^__________^ Merci bcp à toi ! 

**Lou4 : **Et oui, enfin ! mais bon, fallait pas croire, j'allai pas les laisser en chamaille éternellement ! ^^ 

**Ccilia : **Salut vous deux ! Trop Court ? Faites-le vous-même ! lolll ! Je plaisante. Mais bon, je fais ce que je peux, vous savez !!! Je me mettrai à la suite… Qd j'aurai un peu dormi, c promis ! 

**Celinette : **La fameuse conversation du début... Décidément, elle a un grand succès *air fier* Je suis contente que tu aime ! Bisous ! 

**LolieShing : **Crevant les nuits blanche ? oui, je sais ! Il est 4h33 du matin, là... Je veux dooormir !! En tt cas, je suis contente que tu aimes ! Zibous 

**Su-chan1 : **En effet ça fait n très grand bout de temps ! Sur ce... KIKOOOO ! La fameuse révélation avec sa mère... je savais pas comment le casé, en fait, mais bon… ^^ Sept ? une idiote ?? oooh, non ! L'habit ne fait pas le moine ! Crois-moi Sept réserve des surprises et pas des petites ! ^^ Pour la maladie de H tt est expliqué ici... bah, pour mes petites merdes, tu sais, ct gentiment que je disais ça (alors imagine le méchant ! mdr) Pis g pas que des positives ! J'en ai reçu 4 négatives sur tt mes fics… Mdr ! La suite ? Ben... Pour aujourd'hui ! lolll ! bisous ! 

**Maragirta6 : **Z'ai qu'un simple . dans ta review... Me demandais si c'était normal ou pas, alors voil ! ^^ 

**Eowyn Malefoy : **Suis guérie... Mais complètement crevée et déprimée... ça ira mieux demain... (j'espère) Suis contente que tu aime ! Merci bcp, bisous ! 

**Nymia : **Enfin de retour ! Tu me manquais, mine de rien ! (g faim... ça n'a rien à voir, mais bon...) Pour le prix, je ne sais tjs pas !!! Une idée quelconque ??? Non, parce que moi, je ne sais vraiment pas !! Pas juste de pas être malade qd les autres le sont ! Faudrait l'être juste par compassion ! loll On en finirait plus avec les malades, mais bon, c l'intention qui compte, non ?? le faible H/Rogue ? Oui, ct prévu ! ^^ Faisait longtemps que je voulais le lâcher, mais je ne savais pas qd… ^^ Moi aussi, je suis fan des HP/SR ^^ En tt cas, merci pour cette longue review ! (oui, elle était longue !) Bisous ! 

**Remus James Lupin : **Heureusement que tu m'as envoyé cette review hier, vu que la MAJ était prévue aujourd'hui ! looll ! Rague a tjs raison !! lolll ! ^^ Harry et le faible pour Rogue ! Faisait longtemps que je voulais le lâcher, mais je ne savais pas qd ! (et vive le copier coller ! lolll) Pour Pettigrow, ça sera pas dans cette fic et pas avant deux ou trois ans.. Ou une sacrée dose d'inspiration ! lolll ! Allez, je file ! bisous ! 

Après 56 crises de nerfs et de larmes, g fini les RAR !! Au revoir à tous


	21. Seconde Réunion

21 : Seconde Réunion. 

Draco se réveilla difficilement, l'esprit légèrement brumeux. Les rayons du soleil hivernal éclairaient de toute leur force la chambre rouge, donnant à l'ancien Mangemort un mal de tête abominable. Ses yeux pleurèrent légèrement de protestation face à la trop vive lumière, mais son esprit analysa très vite la situation. 

1. Qui avait ouvert ses putains de rideaux ?? 

2. Il était nu et, par rapport à ce qu'il sentait collé à lui, Harry aussi. 

3. Merlin soit loué pour les couvertures qui les cachaient aux yeux de Rogue. 

4. Merde, mais qu'est-ce que Rogue faisait planté devant son lit ???? 

5. L'a pas l'air content, le Mangemort… 

6. « J'avais dit que je venais en début d'après-midi, Malfoy ! Vous auriez au moins pu vous réveillé plus tôt !! »

7. Un mot : QUOI ???

D'un bond qui eut pour effet d'arracher un gémissement de protestation endormi à Harry, Draco se redressa, découvrant en partie sa nudité, l'esprit enfin complètement réveillé. 

« C'est déjà l'heure ?? demanda-t-il à Rogue devant son lit. 

- Semblerait, répondit son ancien professeur en regardant ailleurs. Habillez-vous et rejoignez-moi dans le salon, Malfoy. Et au plus vite ! »

Encore un peu perturbé par son réveil brutal, Draco se laissa tomber dans le lit tandis que Rogue quittait la pièce et claquait la porte d'un air colérique. Non, décidément, le professeur de potion ne semblait guère apprécier qu'on ait oublié son rendez-vous... Le blond s'étendit difficilement, encore un peu ensommeillé. Il sourit en sentant Harry remuer contre lui. Se penchant vers lui, Draco posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry qui marmonna quelque chose puis se blottit un peu plus contre lui. 

« Petit Gryffondor, murmura Draco en caressant le dos d'Harry. Il faut se lever... »

Harry marmonna de nouveau et ne sembla pas disposer à faire ce que Draco lui demandait, enfouissant sa tête dans les couvertures. Le blond rit encore une fois avant de soulever la couverture de la tête d'Harry. 

« Pitié, gémit Harry. Je ne veux pas!! »

Draco se pencha doucement et enleva les bras d'Harry qui couvraient son visage. 

« Pas le choix, mon Petit Gryffondor, dit-il tendrement. Rogue vient d'arriver et nous attend dans le salon... »

Harry grogna et passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco, se serrant contre lui. 

« J'avais dit non, ce matin, marmonna-t-il. C'est entièrement ta faute ! »

Draco éclata de rire et embrassa Harry. 

« Le moment n'est pas venu pour les reproches, Harry, dit-il une fois calmé. Il faut se lever et s'habiller... Et rejoindre notre invit ! Allez, debout ! »

Un peu ronchon, Harry finit par s'exécuter et Draco eut presque pitié de lui en voyant sa fatigue et sa difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. Il se promit de le laisser dormir tôt, le soir-même. Sautant du lit, Draco alla enlacer la taille mince d'Harry et embrasser son épaule avec tendresse. Harry appuya son dos contre lui et ferma les yeux doucement. 

« Tu es adorable », murmura Draco à son oreille. 

Harry sourit avec tendresse et pivota pour pouvoir faire face à Draco, leur deux corps encore nus se serrant l'un contre l'autre. 

« Promets d'aller dormir tôt, ce soir, murmura Draco. 

- Promis, répondit Harry en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. De toute façon, je suis trop fatigué que pour supporter encore tes assauts hormonaux... »

Draco pouffa et embrassa Harry sur le front, le brun caressant tendrement son dos. 

« Rogue nous attend, rappela Harry. On ferait mieux de se préparer rapidement ! »

Draco lui sourit puis le lâcha pour aller prendre quelques vêtements qu'il avait mis dans la chambre d'Harry pour plus de pratique. Ils furent habillés en moins de temps qu'ils ne le croyaient et allèrent retrouver Rogue qui ne semblait guère ravi d'avoir dû attendre. Rapidement, le maître des potions commença à expliquer les résultats de son analyse. 

« Le poison dont vous êtes atteint, Potter, est un poison lent et violent. Il est malheureusement très résistant, et peut s'implanter dans un organisme pendant des années avant de tuer l'être qu'il atteint, non sans le faire souffrir avant, bien entendu. Pour vous soigner, comme je l'ai expliqué hier, il nous faut enlever la pointe de la lame que vous avez dans le corps au plus vite, mais c'est une opération dangereuse et qui demande toute l'énergie du patient. Pour cela, il faut renforcer un peu vos forces physiques et donc, vous donner matin, midi et soir un antidote qui annihilera partiellement les effets du poison. 

- Il n'y a pas moyen de juste me donner la potion sans recourir à l'opération ? demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet. 

- Malheureusement non, Potter, répondit Rogue. La pointe de l'épée, même sans le poison, est dangereuse pour votre organisme. Elle menace de trop prêt votre organe vital pour que nous puissions la laisser l ! »

Harry blêmit soudainement, effrayé à l'idée de se faire opérer. Draco passa sa main tendrement dans le dos d'Harry qui s'appuya contre lui, tremblant. 

« Pourquoi les moldus ne l'ont-ils pas vu ? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque. 

- Voldemort est un homme intelligent ! Enfin…, était… ! Il a certainement enchanté la lame pour ne pas qu'elle soit vue par les moldus ! Cependant, je doute sérieusement qu'il ait fait exprès de vous laisser ce morceau d'épée… Il a dû se décrocher. 

- Mais... J'ai été à Sainte-Mangouste !

- C'est que le médicomage qui vous a soigné ne l'a pas vu ! trancha Rogue. Il faudra que vous me donniez son nom ! Un tel incapable ne peut rester à son poste ! »

Harry ne prêta même pas attention à ses propos et se serra un peu plus contre Draco. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et appuya sa tête dans son cou, regardant froidement Rogue pour le dissuader de faire une quelconque remarque. Le maître des potions haussa les épaules et garda le silence. 

« Comment va se faire l'opération ? demanda Harry, gardant les yeux fermé. 

- Comme pour les moldus, répondit Rogue. Nous pourrions utilisé un sortilège de déplacement de la lame, mais nous pourrions toucher le cœur à la place et je ne pense pas que ça nous avancerait à beaucoup... »

Harry tressaillit. 

« Ça ne me tente pas vraiment, dit-il d'un ton léger. 

- On s'en fout que ça vous tente ou pas, Potter, gronda Rogue. Vous devez vous faire opérer, que vous le vouliez ou non. Il y va de votre vie... ! »

Harry déglutit. Draco, lui commença doucement à caresser sa taille et déposa un baiser dans son cou, sans se soucier de Rogue. 

« Moi, je suis pour, dit-il tendrement à l'oreille d'Harry. Tout pour que tu puisses vivre avec moi jusqu'à ma mort... Tu n'as pas oublié que tu m'as promis de m'épouser, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Le brun rougit légèrement tandis que Rogue écarquillait les yeux. 

« Vous allez vous marier ? s'exclama-t-il, étonné. 

- Oui, répondit Draco. Vous voulez faire partie des garçons d'honneur ? 

- Plutôt crever », grogna Rogue. 

Draco rit doucement et Harry eut un léger sourire. 

« Alors, Petit Gryffondor ? chuchota Draco si bas que seul Harry l'entendit. D'accord ? »

Harry plongea ses yeux dans les siens et sembla hésiter un instant. Finalement, serrant la main de son amant dans la sienne, il hocha de la tête. Draco eut un sourire et sans se préoccuper de la gêne d'Harry, il l'embrassa. Aucun ne vit l'air soulagé et le sourire de Rogue. 

******************

La journée passa plutôt rapidement pour les trois hommes. Sous l'invitation d'Harry et à l'étonnement de Draco, Rogue resta en leur compagnie, partageant ainsi leur vie de tous les jours. Harry se mit rapidement à son PC pour corriger ses articles sous l'œil étonné du professeur de potion et Draco faillit éclater de rire quand l'homme s'intéressa à l'ordinateur. Et quand vint l'heure du souper, Harry se mit au fourneau, aidé par Rogue. Quand Draco goûta, un peu craintivement, le repas, il pensa mentalement qu'une association Rogue/Harry pour un restaurant aurait un effet salvateur sur le monde magique : quiconque mangeait de leur cuisine passerait sa vie à continuer ! 

Ils firent la vaisselle ensemble et Harry parvint à arracher un sourire à Rogue quand il s'exclama gaiement que jamais Ron ne voudrait le croire s'il lui disait qu'il avait nettoyer avec Rogue et Draco Malfoy ! Draco, lui, se contenta d'un simple regard jaloux. Le léger rapprochement de Rogue et Harry et le fait que son ancien professeur savait aussi cuisiner alors que lui, non, ne lui disait rien de bon, si bien qu'il finit par ordonner à Harry de s'asseoir sur ses genoux quand ils revinrent au salon. Malgré son étonnement, Harry accepta et s'installa confortablement dans les bras de Draco qui eut un sourire satisfait quand Harry poussa un soupir de bien-être. Rogue, lui, fit comme si de rien était, mais Draco voyait bien qu'il avait envie de rire de son comportement. 

« Vers quelle heure les Premiers doivent-ils venir ? demanda Harry, la tête appuyé contre celle de son amant. 

- Vers dix-huit heures, répondit Draco en nichant son nez dans son cou tout en fixant Rogue avec défi. C'est à dire bientôt... »

Harry soupira et ferma un instant les yeux. Draco ressentit la fatigue et le bien-être qui l'englobait tandis qu'il se détendait dans ses bras et se sentit encore coupable. Il l'avait décidément épuis ! 

Tendrement, Draco se mit à caresser la main d'Harry qu'il tenait dans la sienne, embrassant son cou discrètement. Le brun poussa un petit soupir et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. 

« Fatigué, Potter ? » demanda Rogue. 

Draco grogna, n'appréciant pas la façon dont Rogue avait coupé leur petit moment de tendresse. 

« Oui, répondit Harry en ouvrant les yeux et en redressant un peu la tête. Pas assez dormi... »

Rogue ne répondit rien mais leva un sourcil suggestif qui fit rougir Harry de la tête au pied. Draco sentit le sang bouillir en lui. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait faire rougir Harry !!! 

« Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer, offrit Draco. 

- Non, répondit Harry sans même le regarder. Je veux assister à la réunion... 

- Mais... 

- Non, je te jure, ça ira ! coupa Harry. Et puis je suis bien, là... »

Draco écarquilla un peu les yeux de surprise et Harry se retourna pour lui faire face. 

« Je ne peux être bien qu'ici, chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de Draco. Et nulle par ailleurs... ! »

Draco sourit. Il savait pourquoi il disait ça et s'en réjouissait. Harry avait visiblement ressentit sa jalousie et, dans un souci de l'apaiser, lui montrait en une phrase qu'il se faisait des idées. 

_Il me connaît trop bien_, pensa Draco en passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry. _Mais c'est tout aussi bien ainsi…_

Un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement fit légèrement sursauter Draco. Rogue se leva pour aller ouvrir tandis qu'Harry, lui, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le blond ne fut même pas surpris de constater qu'il s'était endormi, blottit contre lui. Draco sourit et fit signe aux Premiers qui rentraient de se taire. Ils échangèrent juste un regard surpris entre eux avant d'aller s'installer dans le divan. 

« Harry, murmura Draco, passant sa main sur son front. Harry, les Premiers sont là...

- Hu ? fit Harry, confus de se réveiller en voyant trois nouvelles têtes devant lui. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? demanda Harry à Angus qui arborait de nouveau sa longue crinière ondulée. 

- C'est ma coupe naturelle, répondit Angus. Enfin, sauf la dernière fois, Rogue me les avait coupé pour m'obliger à venir… » 

Harry eut un léger rire et fit mine de vouloir se lever, mais Draco l'en empêcha. 

« Pas bouger, grogna-t-il, les Premiers riant de la petite scène de couple. 

- Mais... Nougat et Tartam ont faim ! »

Draco lança un regard au chat et au serpent qui attendaient sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se résigna à lâcher Harry. 

« Tu reviens, après », fit-il d'une voix impérieuse. 

Harry se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil avant d'avancer vers le comptoir en baillant et en s'étendant. Le blond perçut très rapidement le regard gourmand de Sept qui se baladait sur le corps d'Harry et la lueur d'envie d'Angus. Néanmoins, ce dernier reçut un coup sur l'arrière du crâne de Blaise qui lui lança un regard perçant. Angus haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était. 

_Tiens, tiens, _pensa Draco. _Mes chers collègues m'auraient-ils caché quelque chose au sujet de leur relation... ?_

« Alors ? demanda Rogue, ramenant Draco et Sept sur terre. Où en est votre mission de repérage ? 

- Pas vraiment positive, avoua Blaise d'un air agacé. La moitié des sorciers que je dois convaincre sont des brutes épaisses qui agissent puis réfléchissent. Vous m'avez vraiment refilé les plus durs !! 

- Avec eux, il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'opérer, intervint Harry, faisant sursauter tout le monde. C'est d'être plus violent qu'eux... »

Ils le regardèrent tous avec surprise, le jeune homme ne s'en apercevant pas tout de suite tandis qu'il donnait des sauterelles à Tartam. 

« C'était comme ça avec mon cousin. Malheureusement, je ne l'ai compris qu'à dix-sept ans quand je lui ai cassé la jambe à coup de pied... »

C'était au tour de Draco d'avoir l'air étonné. 

« Toi, tu as fait ça ?? » demanda-t-il, estomaqué. 

Harry releva la tête et le regarda. 

« Ben ouais ! fit-il avec simplicité. Il me prenait pour un punching-ball… Il était temps que je lui apprenne que c'était loin d'être le cas… »

Sept arrêta de mastiquer son chewing-gum, Blaise eut l'air si bête qu'on l'aurait pris pour Crabbe ou Goyle et Draco dévisagea Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. 

« Bonne esprit, fit remarquer Angus, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Harry Potter est décidément loin d'être comme je le croyais... »

Harry sourit avant de revernir vers le salon. Il regarda Draco d'un air perplexe jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se fût remis de sa surprise et le tirât vers lui pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Harry s'y installa en étouffant un bâillement et il retrouva aussitôt son expression somnolente. Rogue, qui ne voulait manifestement pas faire traîner la réunion, se mit à parler avec les autres, mais Draco n'écoutait pas, trop occupé à caresser le dos de son amant qui tentait de rester éveillé. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Sept qui jetait de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil nerveux à Draco. Elle attendit néanmoins que Rogue, Blaise et Angus aient fini de présenter les Mangemorts à compromettre. 

« Ça te dérangerait d'écouter un peu ce qu'on raconte ? explosa la jeune femme, le silence se faisant soudainement dans la pièce. 

- Pardon ? demanda Draco qui mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que racontait sa collègue. 

- Il s'agit d'une mission dangereuse, Malfoy ! s'écria presque Sept, le regardant d'un air agacé depuis le divan où elle était assise avec Angus et Blaise. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu saccages ma couverture auprès de Lucius simplement parce que tu n'as pas été attentif ! 

- Tu as déjà commenc ? demanda Rogue, empêchant ainsi Draco de parler. 

- Bien sûr, répondit Sept d'un air fier mais légèrement amusé. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça fait longtemps qu'il avait besoin d'une femme dans sa vie. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre une soirée pour qu'il m'entraîne dans son lit... 

- Oh, Pitié, non, marmonna Draco en fermant les yeux de répulsion. Tout sauf l'image de mon père en train de… Yeurk... »

Les Premiers pouffèrent de rire et même Harry en fut amusé. 

« Oui et bien tu ferais mieux de t'en méfier, de ton père ! s'exclama Sept. 

- Ah ? demanda Draco. Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'il te soupçonne, tout simplement ! répondit Sept en redevenant grave. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui arracher des confessions, mais apparemment, il trouve ça bizarre que tu n'ais pas encore réussi ta mission et que tu restes en Amérique ! »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce, les cinq hommes échangeant des regards inquiets, tout particulièrement Draco et Harry. 

« Je ne peux pas faire autrement, dit finalement Draco en passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry. Ma place est ici et pas ailleurs ! 

- Et pourtant, il faudra bien que tu retournes au manoir, fit remarquer pensivement Rogue. Tu ne peux pas voyager indéfiniment entre Amérique et Londres... N'importe quel idiot verrait qu'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous ! 

- Je refuse de laisser Harry ici ! s'énerva Draco. 

- Pour ça aussi, ça pause problème. Si tu repars vivre au manoir, commença Blaise. 

- Je n'y retournerai pas, siffla Draco en serrant encore plus ses bras, s'accrochant à Harry comme à une bouée de sauvetage. 

- Je disais donc que **_Si_** tu retournes vivre au manoir, il faudra faire croire que Tobias Derson est mort, fit remarquer Blaise. 

- Et où irai-je ? intervint Harry, visiblement inquiet. 

- À Poudlard, dit aussitôt Rogue. 

- Pas question, déclarèrent Harry et Draco d'une même voix. 

- Je ne me sens pas prêt à revoir tout les autres, dit Harry. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. 

- Je refuse de me séparer d'Harry, gronda Draco. 

- Il faudra pourtant bien que vous vous sépariez, dit doucement Angus. Ta comédie t'oblige à retourner au manoir Malfoy, Draco. Mais rien ne t'empêche d'aller voir Harry à certains moments de la journée. 

- Il faudrait qu'il ne soit pas loin, fit Draco. Si je reviens au manoir, sa couverture tombe. Et non, il n'ira pas à Poudlard, dit Draco à l'intention de Rogue qui voulait parler. 

- Je n'allai pas le proposer une seconde fois, dit froidement le maître des potions. Néanmoins, si Potter accepte, il peut venir chez moi. 

- Pas question, rugit Draco. 

- Chez vous ? demanda Harry sans se préoccuper de l'affirmation de son amant. 

- Oui, répondit Rogue. J'ai une maison non loin de Pré-au-Lard et assez bien protégé. Malheureusement, je n'y vais que rarement pendant les vacances et encore, quand mes obligations envers Albus me le permettent. Ou quand Lucius ne m'envoie pas en mission, ce qui est assez rare. C'est l'endroit idéal. Personne ne saura que vous y habitez et je pourrai vous apporter vos potions facilement. Quand à vous, Malfoy, vous pourriez aller le voir en prétextant vouloir m'emprunter des ingrédients de potion qui ne se trouve que dans ma demeure. Nous pourrions même pousser jusqu'à la fausse rumeur que je vous laisse utiliser mes laboratoires personnels. »

Le silence se fit et tous se regardèrent. Le plan n'avait pas de faille. Du moins, il ne semblait pas en avoir. 

« C'est faisable, dit finalement Blaise. Même logique. 

- Oui, répondit Sept. Et ainsi, Lucius n'aura plus à douter de toi, Draco. 

- Moui, fit Draco en se détendant dans son fauteuil. Ça me semble acceptable...

- Et bien pas à moi, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver dans une maison tout seul pendant des semaines. 

- Pas de caprices, Potter, ronchonna Rogue. C'est décidé de toute façon. 

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, s'entêta Harry. J'ai une vie ici ! 

- Elle tombe à l'eau, votre vie, Potter, rétorqua Rogue. Si Draco retourne au manoir, alors on suppose qu'il a tué Tobias Derson. Or, si Lucius envoie des espions et qu'il voit que Derson est toujours là, Draco n'en restera pas impuni, croyez-moi ! »

Harry blêmit un peu et Draco sentit sa panique. Mine de rien, il y tenait, à son petit appartement tranquille loin de ses proches. Draco serra de nouveau la taille d'Harry qui se tourna aussitôt vers lui, les yeux brillant de confusion. 

« Pas aussi tôt, murmura Harry. Je ne veux pas... 

- Tu ne les verras pas chez Severus, argumenta Draco. 

- Non, dit doucement Harry. Je ne parlais pas de mes proches... »

Harry se serra contre Draco qui passa ses mains dans le dos de son amant, sans même s'occuper de ce que faisait les autres. 

« Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi si tôt, expliqua Harry. Pas maintenant... »

Draco ferma les yeux, partageant la peine d'Harry. Lui aussi voulait continuer de s'endormir le soir avec Harry dans ses bras pour se réveiller le lendemain. Lui aussi voulait continuer leur petite routine du lever, déjeuner, correction, discussion, souper, soirée télé ou chambre et puis repos. Mais l'évidence était là et il savait qu'Harry s'en était aperçu aussi il était impossible de faire demi-tour. La machine était en marche depuis que Lucius avait pris le relais de Voldemort. Pour que la paix revienne et qu'ils puissent vivre en paix, il fallait mettre Lucius KO. Les deux amants se regardèrent dans les yeux, Harry avec une tristesse infinie, Draco avec une résolution qui le rendait malade. 

« Je viendrai te voir tout les jours, promit Draco en un murmure si bas que les autres Premiers n'entendirent rien. Il n'y aura pas un jour sans que nous nous retrouvions, Petit Gryffondor, je te le promets ! ». 

Harry le regarda un instant dans le doute, mais la ferveur de Draco sembla l'apaiser, même s'il restait tendu, appréhendant la suite des évènements. 

« D'accord, dit Harry assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. J'accepte... »

Le silence accueillit la déclaration difficile d'Harry et les deux amants se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux, comme si Lucius Malfoy en personne était dans la pièce, une paire de ciseau géant à la main pour couper leur lien définitivement. Mais leurs regards en disait long sur ce qu'ils en pensaient, de cette séparation. Personne ne pourrait couper le lien qui les unissait. Personne ne pouvait arracher le petit bout d'âme d'Harry que Draco portait en lui et vice versa. Et ce simple fait réussi à les rassurer un peu plus que tous les mots réconfortants du monde. 

« Bien, dit Draco en continuant de fixer Harry. Nous en étions donc à la discussion sur la persuasion de l'ennemi... »

Sept, Blaise et Angus se mirent à parler en même temps pour énoncer des idées au sujet de leur collègue à corrompre. Mais Harry et Draco continuaient de se regarder. Ils ne se quittèrent des yeux qu'au moment ou les Mangemorts partirent. Il leur restait trois jours pour tuer Tobias Derson. Trois jours pour profiter de l'autre aussi pleinement que possible. Trois jours pour consolider un lien déjà solide. Trois jours avant une séparation qui leur semblait douloureuse. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, ils étaient voilés. Tous les deux avaient l'horrible impression que ces trois derniers jours seraient leur derniers moments avant des heures pour les personnes âgées, des jours pour les hommes, des semaines pour les enfants(*), mais une éternité pour leurs cœurs. 

########################################################

(*) Ici, c'est une réflexion de l'auteur, je l'avoue. N'avez-vous pas parfois l'impression que, plus vous vieillissez, plus le temps passe vite ?? Ainsi, j'ai mis les heures pour les personnes âgées, car elles ne les verront pas passer. Les jours pour les hommes, car ils voient le temps filer rapidement, mais ils ont encore le temps de s'en apercevoir et ils continuent de lui courir après… Et les semaines pour les enfants qui croient dans leur innocence que leur vie durera toujours… Quand à l'éternité pour leurs cœurs, pas besoin d'explication. Quand vous êtes séparé de celui ou celle que vous aimez, n'avez-vous jamais ressenti l'horrible impression que le temps ralentissait exprès pour vous en éloigner encore plus ???? 

########################################################

Et me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui sait, peut-être le dernier, peut-être simplement le 21ième d'une longue série ! Tout dépendra de mardi et des réactions de mon père face à son… Placage... Enfin soit ! Je vais passer direct au RAR car j'ose espérer que vous les attendez… Non ? Bon, ça va... 

**RAR : **

**Adelowny : **Lucius… Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas du tout comment la révolution va se faire. J'ai une vague idée, mais bon, ce n'est pas facile. J'ai commencé à lire ton slash, mais j'ai du m'arrêter pour cause de 'cinéma' loll ! Mais je continuerai une fois que j'aurai le temps. En tt cas, j'aime beaucoup. Tu as un style d'écriture charmant et j'ai hâte de découvrir la suite de ce que j'ai lu et la suite du chapitre tt cours. A moins que tu n'en ais publié un sans que je ne le vois ? Je te mettrai dans mes auteurs alerts, ça sera plus facile ! ^^ J'espère que ton rituel satanique marchera. ^^ 

**Valoche le Fantôme : **Décidément, beaucoup de monde me dis que le chap 20 était superbe... Et je ne vois jamais pourquoi ! mdr. Mais bon, ce qui compte, c'est qu'il plaie au lecteur. ^^ . A la place de Ryry ?? Ooh, moi aussi, crois-moi ! Mais bon, on peut pas tt avoir dans la vie (dommage). La suite vient, normalement, tout les samedis, sauf si je n'ai pas su finir le chapitre pour cause d'étude, de mère qui plaque son père qui enlève internet ou de fatigue étouffante… A samedi prochain, je l'espère de tout cœur !!! 

**Lyly : **Merchi, c'est gentil à toi ! ^^ 

**Jenali : **Harry y rester ??? Mais n'ai-je pas dit que j'étais une fan des fins heureuses ?? Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu autant, en tout cas ! J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes espérances… Il est un peu plus court et un peu moins bien, mais il introduit le début de la fin. De la fic, pas du couple ! mdr ! Encore une dizaine ou une quinzaine de chap, je crois… C dingue comme la fin est proche, hein ? Mdr ! J'espère avoir toujours internet pour te faire découvrir la suite ! Bisous ! 

**Lou4 : **Ben vi, sont ensembles ! Les aurait pas séparé pour tout l'or du monde ! ^^ Tu veux bien insulter ma mère ? Je t'en prie, te dérange pas ! loll ! Je le fais chaque fois que je la vois… je suis d'une sympathie à toute épreuve.. (de l'ironie ?? Où ça ??) Oui, je comprends pour ton père. Le mien me faisait le même coup avec la télé… 

**Bubblejoyce : **Et bien, d'une certaine manière, ça s'est bien terminé. Moi, non. Les bagages de ma mère sont fait et mon pauvre père ne se rend compte d'absolument rien, innocent qu'il est. Je n'ai pas envie d'être mardi et de rentrer à la maison pour le voir écarquillé les yeux en voyant sur la table de la cuisine, la simple lettre que mon enfoi*** de mère lui aura laissé avant de se sauver comme une lâche ! Le truc, c'est que je ne peux pas lui dire ce qu'il va lui arriver mais que j'en meurs d'envie. D'un autre côté, si je fais ça, je serai définitivement en guerre contre ma sœur et ma mère et au final, même mon père finira par m'en vouloir et je me retrouverai comme vilain petit canard de la famille… Je Ferai bien comme toi, tien ! Je partira bien de la maison sans rien leur dire. Mais je n'ai que 17 ans… 18, le 17 juillet… En attendant, je suis piégée. Peux tjs faire une fugue, mais je ne saurai même pas où aller et je finirai par me faire prendre... *soupir* Enfin soit.. Tenir salon ? Oui, tout les jours de la semaine. Je suis le bouffon de mon groupe d'amie. Quand je ne suis pas là, c'est silence totale, personne ne rit et il y a juste quelques paroles lâchée ici ou là. Mais quand je me mets de la partie, on rie, on lâche des conneries… ça fait du bien de se sentir utile de temps en temps ! ^^ Ou j'ai pêché Tartam ? Ben, en fait, c'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé, c'est ma conseillère en Slash ! Elle lis mes chaps chaque fois et elle se damnerai pour une page par jour, mais bon, on va pas poser de question. L'en avait assez de voir le mot Salfient et elle m'a lâché le nom comme ça… Alors le voilà affublé du joli patronyme de Tartam. Lucius est un crétin, mais un crétin malin. C'est tout ce que je peux dire sur lui ! loll ! Non, je connais pas Doris de Finding Nemo… Mais je connais jamais rien, faut dire…. Bah, c'est pas grave pour les slogans. C'est juste que je me demandais ce que c'était… loll ! Merci pour l'aile de poulets. Je viens justement d'en manger avec du riz… J'adore le riz… ^___^ 

**Tiffany Shin : **je prie aussi, je te rassure. Merlin, bondha, Dieu, qui vous voulez mais fait que je garde le net !!!! Moi ??? pas porter ma mère dans mon cœur ?? A peiiinnne…. Loll Suis contente que tu ais aimé, en tt cas ! Bisous 

**Tolkiane : **Suis plus malade non plus !! Niark niark niark niark !! Et j'en suis trèèèès fière ! C pas que c'est mieux d'écrire la nuit, c juste que là, on ne vient pas m'interrompre toute les vingt minutes pour me poser une question débile !!! Le jour, on arrête pas, c'est insupportable ! Je l'ai digérée 26 fois parce que je l'ai lue 26 fois. Enfin, non, maintenant, ça fait 45 ! lollll Allez, je file ! Merci pour ta review. 

**Cerulane : **n'est-ce pas, que c'est vite ? Mais j'avoue que je n'arrivai pas à m'en sortir avec cette foutue réunion. La preuve, celle-ci est tout aussi nul ! loll Suis contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ 

**Laurie : **Don pour écrire ?? ooh, non. Je ne suis qu'une auteur parmi tant d'autre ! Y'a des génies sur ce sit !! (Cacile, Ccilia…. Et j'en passe une bonne pelletée…) En tt cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! ^^ 

**Pomme : **Héhé… Tt était prévu à l'avance voyons ! Faut pas s'étonné, s'il y a un truc louche dans une de mes fics, c'est que quelque chose est caché derrière ! En tt cas, suis contente que ça te plaise. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la publication. Même si je dois vivre de boîte de conserve, si mon père me l'enlève, je partirai vivre ma propre vie avec connexion… Enfin… On y est pas encore. Il reste trois jours… enfin, deux… Oui, bon, c'est mardi quoi ! ^^ Merci pour ta review. 

**Lunenoire : **Ils se sont posé la même question ?? Ooh ? J'ai pas fait attention ! ^^ Et vip, on peut enfin soigner H… Même si ça va prendre du temps ! ^^ 

**Anya et Xeres : **Bah, si, c'est facile de faire des chaps. Suffit d'oublier ce qui nous entoure et ça, c'est toujours avec grand plaisir que je le fais. Tu trouves la proposition de mariage de Dray romantique ? boof.. je trouve qu'on peut mieux faire… Mais bon, c'est vrai que c'était chou ! ^^ Tomber dans l'eau de rose… C'est bien ce qui me fait le plus peur. Mais bon, c'est vrai que je prépare toujours des petites surprises…. Et qu'il y en a encore bcp pour après ^^ Dray et H surmontez leur problème ? Et bien, j'aime les fins heureuses, donc, y'a de bonne chance. Quand à mes probs, comme je l'ai dit en haut, quitte à vivre dans un appart miteux et manger au mit et à me nourrir de conserve, j'aurai internet, fois de moi !! Mais bon, nous verrons… Merci pour la review, c'est très gentil ! bisous. 

**Zaz : **Réaliste ? Cool ! J'avais peur de tomber trop dans l'ahurissant. Mais bon, ça va alors. Mdr !! Le hasard est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? H offre un livre de cuisine à Dray et le copain de ta sœur fait le même coup. Je me doute que tu as du bien rire ! ^^ Comment je fais pour avoir des idées ? et bien, c'est souvent le soir, pour essayer de m'endormir… Je ferme les yeux et j'imagine, tout simplement. Ou je m'inspire de Musique ou de chose que je vois dans la rue… ça dépend des fois. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le plagia. D'une certaine manière, c'est ce que nous faisons. 

**Blaise le poussin Masqu : **Suis contente que ça vous ai plus. La tempête n'est pas encore arrivée… C'est pour la fin du chapitre suivant…. Niark niark niark niark… 

**Yami aku : **Long chapitre ? pas tant que ça et la preuve, celui-ci est un peu court. Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. je suis contente que ça t'ait plus. 

**Marion-moune : **ça devient Sexe ?? nooooonn a peine !! Mais bon, ça faisait longtemps, aussi. Et c'est pas une fic classée R pour rien. Va même bientôt y avoir du sang… Mais bon, ça, c'est pour la révolution. Bah, tu sais bien que j'adore tout ce qui tranche et poignarder Ryry est une tradition dans mes fics… lolll ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous à toi. 

**Eowyn10 : **Pour tout avouer, moi aussi, j'attendais le coup de la douche depuis longtemps !!! Lollll ! mais je ne voulais pas placer ça n'importe où, alors… ^____^ En savoir plus sur Sévie ?? Ooh, t'inquiète, on va en savoir plus assez souvent… De rien pour f et mésa. J'ai déjà commencer le 24… Mais je suis surtout inspirée pour c de c… on se demande pq… loll 

**Caroline Black : **Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Tu es l'une des seules à avoir penser à m'envoyer ta review par mail et, même si ff.net les a afficher après, c'était pour moi la première que je recevais et donc, ma préférée. Je te remercie de tout mon cœur ! C'est que j'étais en manque de review, moi, mine de rien ! Ma santé va mieux, même si j'ai tendance à me montrer hargneuse et déprimée à l'occasion. Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Bah, ça m'arrive d'être optimiste. Mais jamais en ce qui me concerne. Je n'ai pas confiance en moi, alors… Tu fantasmes sur Sévie ? je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule ! loll ! Dray… je l'adoooore. Surtout en protecteur! Il est trop chou, comme ça. Pour H et le poison, c'est bien plus simple que pour son problème de myocarde, parce que ça, ça se soigne difficilement. Pour l'opération, on la verra que très vaguement parce que c'est du point de vue de Dray et qu'il ne sera pas là… Mais j'en dis trop, là… Pour internet, je sais pas. Faudra voir mardi… Mais j'espère de tt cœur que ça n'arrivera pas. Merci pour ta review et Bisous à toi. 

**Hedwige33 : **Bah, tu peux me mettre autant de Review que tu veux, tu sais ! ^^ L'adresse du mec qui m'inspire Dray ? oui, bien entendu !! C'est 54, Rue de l'imaginaire dans le Pays du cerveau D'umbre… Je sais pas s'il recevra la lettre, mais bon, tu peux tjs essayer ! looll Bah, ct un sale coup d'ff.net, désolé de te décevoir… Mais bon, c'est pas grave, au moins, tu étais prévenue qu'il était sortit ! loll 

**Artemis : **Nan, je pense pas que tu m'ais mit une review plutôt.. M'en souviendrai, ça fait une heure que je suis sur ces foutues RAR.. lolll ! J'espère pouvoir continué aussi crois-moi ! De rien pour la review. J'aime vraiment trop ta fic ! Je te jure dés que je vois un chap sortir, je saute dessus !!! Ce que j'ai hâte du suivant. Me fait penser que je dois t'en laisser une pour le précédent. Je le ferai ce soir. ^___^  Merci pour ta review à toi aussi. Bisous. 

**Paradise Nightwish : **Merde, ce crétin de Word est passé en anglais! Je le savais qu'il me ferait ce coup là, ce crétin.. bon, peut importe ! Sadique, va ! Jamais je ne torturai ce pauvre Lucius comme ça. Le pauvre chou ! (suis fan de Lucius, mine de rien…) Pour Baillant, va dire ça à ma correctrice ! loll ! C'est Dod ! Tu connais ?? Mais bon, elle fait déjà du super boulot, on va pas lui reprocher une ou deux fautes, non  plus ! Merchi pour ta review, en tt cas. 

**Miya Black : **Moi aussi, je me plains de ma mère. C'est vraiment une chiante ! Loll ! Merci pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil. 

**Mitt : **Moi ? Traiter ma fic de merde.. ?? Quel idée.. *air angélique* C'est vrai que j'ai mit de tout, dans le précédent chap. pas dans celui-ci, par contre… Tiens. Tu as faillit trouvé avant que je ne révèle la vérit !! *applaudit* L'une des rares, il faut le dire ! loll ! Vip, les problèmes arrive. Encore un chap et on déboule dans la révolution, les persuasions, discussion difficile et … du sang. Mais je ne dirai rien. Tu peux être grossière avec ma mère, même moi, je le suis. Y'a pas longtemps, je l'ai traitée de merde, alors… Bonne idée, va bosser. Mais ta fic, uniquement, le reste n'est pas important ! loll ! Moi ? Egoïste ?? Nooooonnnn… 

**Popov : **J'espère aussi. Merci bcp pour tes compliments et ta review ! bisous. 

**Jo-hp5 : **Kikoo ! Bien sûr que tu peux mettre C de c et Souvenir sur ton sit ! J'ai oublié de te le dire par MSN. Mais oui, tu peux ! Tu as champ libre pour mes fics ! ^^ Allez, je file.. Encore bcp de RAR à faire.. *soupir* 

**Nymia : **Kikoo toi ! Alors, tu n'as pas su me trouver de récompense ?? Tu vois que c'est pas facile, hein ?? loll ! Dis-moi, tu ne me ferais pas un peu de pub pour le fameux livre que tu lis dernièrement ? je crois que c'est bien la deuxième fois que tu m'en parles ! loll Comment je fais ? ben, je sais pas. Mais je te jure que je cherche une explication. Bon, je vais filer. Je sais pas pq, j'ai une baisse d'énergie. Trop de RAR, sans doute.. Bisous à toi !!! 

**LolieShing : **Moi aussi, je suis fatiguée. Je sais pas pourquoi, y'a pas vingt minutes, j'étais pleine d'énergie… Bizarre, tout de même… Ryry va encore souffrir, mais il ne sera pas le seul… enfin soit. Pour Sept, en fait, C'est un nom que j'ai inventé à cause de mon numéro détesté, j'ai nommé le chiffre Sept. Lolll ! J'ai pensé qu'il serait marrant d'appeler quelqu'un par ce chiffre que je hais, et je me suis aperçue que j'aimais bcp ce nom. Alors, j'ai commencé à mettre le personnage Sept dans toutes les histoire que je faisais. Bon, dans les fanfic, y'en a qu'une, mais dans les histoires que j'invente, comme ça et qui n'ont aucun rapport avec HP, il y en a plein ! ^^ Moi, Mardi je serai Zen. Ça ne sera pas le cas de mon père qui va tomber de haut… Merci pour ta review. Bisous. 

**Remus James Lupin : **Bah, tu n'as pas été le dernier, ce n'est pas grave ! loll Tant que tu les envois avant que j'ai fait mes RAR sinon je pique une crise de nerfs, ça va. Pour Rogue, ce n'était pas fait exprès, en fait, c'était prévu depuis longtemps. De même que tout ce qui va suivre avec lui. Mais bon, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, faut que je le fasse intervenir, ce petit chou ! ^^ Allez, je file ! Bisous. 

**Lululle : **Que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! 

**Céline.s : **Va falloir que je l'écrive en Japonais vu que visiblement, on comprends pas quand je le dis en Français !! C'est pas grave, voyons. Moi aussi, ça m'arrive de pas savoir reviewer. Ce sont des choses qui arrive. En tt cas, je te remercie pour toute tes reviews ! Qu'elle surprise quand je les ai vue ! loll ! Moi ? Martyrisé H et D ?? Mais bien sûr, sinon, ça ne serait pas marrant ! loll ! En tout cas, tu es toute pardonnée ! Merci pour tout ces reviews. Bisous ! 

Et voil ! J'ai fini !! Gros bisous à tous et j'espère de tout cœur être là Samedi Prochain. Si je ne viens pas, ne sauter pas au conclusion, ça sera p-ê parce que je n'aurai pas fini mon chap 22.. Mais je ferai tout pour ! ^^ 

Bye bye. 


	22. Trois jours ?

22 : Trois jours ?? 

     Draco se réveilla en sursaut, sentant Harry s'agiter près de lui. L'esprit un peu brumeux, il mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir que son amant était soumis à l'une de ses horribles crises d'angoisse qui le réveillait en pleine nuit et le rendait totalement vulnérable. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de passer ses bras autour d'Harry et de lui parler doucement, l'exhortant au réveil. Harry mit un certain temps à émerger, mais quand il le fit, il sanglota en s'accrochant désespérément à Draco qui le serra contre lui, passant lascivement une main réconfortante dans son dos. Le brun continua de pleurer un petit moment contre lui avant de finir par se calmer. Reniflant, il resta dans les bras de Draco malgré tout. Le blond hésita un long moment avant d'oser lui parler, sa voix brisant le silence de la pièce. 

« Petit Gryffondor, dit-il doucement. Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et, gémissant, se serra un peu plus contre Draco. Un peu inquiet, Draco étreignit Harry un peu plus fort. 

« Ha... 

- Ça va, interrompit Harry d'une petite voix. Un cauchemar... »

Draco ne dit tout d'abord rien, gardant le silence un certain moment avant de recommencer à frotter le dos d'Harry. 

« Tu veux en parler ? demanda Draco. 

- Non, dit Harry. Je ne veux pas… »

     Draco garda le silence, respectant le choix d'Harry. Il sentait son cœur battre vite tandis qu'il se serrait contre son amant, cherchant à lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il l'aimait. Harry, lui, avait enfoui son visage dans la chemise ouverte de son pyjama et son souffle balayait le torse de Draco qui ferma un instant les yeux, la fatigue faisant pression sur lui. 

« J'ai rêver que je te perdais, dit soudainement Harry. J'ai rêvé que tu te faisais tuer et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour te sauver. Je... 

- Shh, fit Draco, serrant un peu plus Harry contre lui. 

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, sanglota de nouveau Harry. Jamais. »

Draco caressa les cheveux noirs d'Harry puis son dos et ses épaules. Harry continua de pleurer contre lui doucement avant de pousser un petit cri de douleur. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? demanda Draco, s'inquiétant visiblement pour Harry. 

- Rien, répondit Harry. Une simple douleur au pied... »

Draco se redressa et alluma la lampe de chevet. Il clignota un instant des yeux pour se remettre de la soudaine luminosité avant de tirer les couvertures et de prendre le pied d'Harry dans ses mains. 

« Tu as shooté dans le montant du lit, expliqua Draco. Tu t'es blessé. »

Harry se redressa et vit qu'en effet, il avait une plaie au pied. Il grimaça, son visage montrant sa douleur et sa peine. Draco s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry, plongeant son regard dans le sien. 

« Tu ne me perdras pas, dit-il doucement. Tu ne me perdras pas... 

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? demanda Harry en prenant les mains de Draco dans les siennes. Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose ? 

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco. Je le sens, tout simplement. C'est en moi... Je le sais ! » 

     Harry déglutit péniblement avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Draco et d'y rester accroché un long moment. Draco caressa ses cheveux encore, emmêlant ses doigts dedans avec un certain amusement. 

« Tu te souviens de mon arrivée ici ? demanda soudain le blond. 

- Oui, dit la voix étouffée d'Harry. Ce n'est pas si loin que ça... 

- Non, je sais, dit Draco. Je pensais juste... au moment où tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais là et que je t'ai répondu que c'était pour les affaires... »

Harry eut un petit rire et s'écarta de Draco qui lui sourit. 

« Je n'ai vraiment pas d'imagination, hein ? »

Harry rit encore et doucement, passa sa main sur la joue de Draco. 

« C'est ce jour là que tu as fait ta première crise, rappela Draco. Ce jour-là que j'ai eu peur pour toi comme jamais auparavant... 

- Ah ? demanda Harry. Tu as eu peur ? 

- Oui, répondit Draco en se levant et en s'étendant. Très... »

     Il se tourna à moitié vers Harry et lui fit un franc sourire. Les yeux émeraude d'Harry brillèrent et il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la chambre. Draco sourit doucement, adorant la façon dont son amant le dévorait du regard. Il traversa le salon et se rendit dans la salle de bain où il prit une serviette et un gant de toilette humide. Il regagna alors la chambre où Harry était resté, bien calé dans les oreillers. 

« Je me souviens surtout de la stupide dispute que nous avons eue, dit Harry tandis que Draco s'installait au pied du lit et qu'il commençait à nettoyer la plaie de son pied. Quand tu t'ennuyais et que tu es venu me trouver... »

Draco pouffa en caressant tendrement le pied d'Harry. 

« C'est cette discussion qui a tout commencé, dit-il en essuyant la plaie. 

- Oui, répondit Harry. Et tu te souviens, après ça, nous sommes allé jouer dans la neige. 

- Oui, dit Draco doucement. Ma première bataille de boule de neige... »

Harry sourit tendrement et regarda Draco, les yeux brillant soudainement d'un nouvel éclat. 

« Allons-y encore une fois ! 

- Où ça ? demanda Draco, surpris par le ton pressé de son amant qui se leva d'un bond. 

- Dans le parc ! répondit Harry. Allons jouer ! Tous les deux ! 

- Maintenant ? demanda Draco. 

- Oui ! répondit Harry. 

- Mais il est quatre heure du matin, s'exclama Draco. 

- Je m'en fiche, répondit Harry en saisissant des vêtements au vol et en commençant à enfiler son pantalon. Je veux jouer encore avec toi. Encore une fois. Avant la fonte des neiges. Avant les trois jours... »

La voix d'Harry mourut sur ses lèvres et Draco s'approcha doucement de lui, posant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant. 

« D'accord, dit-il. Nous allons aller jouer... »

Harry releva la tête, essayant de sourire encore. Mais son effort échoua et il s'effondra dans les bras de Draco. Celui-ci ferma les yeux. 

« Sois fort, Harry, supplia Draco. Sois fort, je t'en prie... Je ne peux pas l'être si tu ne l'es pas non plus. Je ne peux pas l'être pour deux… »

Harry ne répondit pas mais s'écarta de lui difficilement, reniflant. 

« D'accord, dit-il à son tour. Désolé... 

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Draco en ébouriffant ses cheveux. J'aurai été plus attristé si tu avais ri et que tu m'avais dit que tu allais enfin pouvoir te débarrasser de moi... 

- Et bien, maintenant que tu en parles... », insinua Harry, riant légèrement. 

Draco grogna et embrassa Harry pour le faire taire. 

« Je n'aurai pas dû te dire ça, marmonna-t-il quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. 

- Sûr, dit Harry en riant. J'ai maintenant de quoi t'ennuyer ! »

Draco fit la moue, arrachant un rire à Harry. 

« Tu es adorable, ainsi..., dit le brun. 

- Je suis adorable tout le temps, Potter, fit remarquer Draco en relevant fièrement la tête. 

- Oui, répondit Harry. C'est vrai... »

Draco sourit doucement à Harry et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un simple et chaste baisé, mais il y fit passer tout son amour. 

« On y va, dans ce parc ? demanda-t-il finalement. 

- Ouais, répondit Harry en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ouais... »

     Ils se séparèrent et s'habillèrent rapidement. Sous les rires et la neige, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent dehors et s'amusèrent. Chacun essayait de graver dans leur mémoire ses moments passés ensembles, histoire de se donner du courage pour la séparation qui arrivait. Après une heure de jeux, Draco finit par attraper Harry qui l'avait mit au défi de le faire et le coinça sous son corps. Harry rit doucement et se laissa aller dans la neige, les flocons virevoltant autour d'eux. 

« Le mieux, c'est de ne pas y penser, murmura Draco dans l'oreille d'Harry. Le mieux, c'est de se dire que… les trois jours qu'il nous reste, il faut en profiter... Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry le regarda et lui sourit. 

« Je me les gèle, lâcha-t-il subitement. Et si on rentrait ? 

- Harry, tu es d'un romantisme, se plaignit Draco en riant et en se levant. 

- Ben quoi ? demanda le brun, riant allègrement. Je n'ai pas le droit d'insinuer d'une certaine manière que je veux rentrer dans l'espoir qu'une fois arrivés à la maison nous pourrions... 

- Oui ? demanda Draco en voyant qu'Harry s'arrêtait soudain de parler. 

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, répondit Harry d'un ton innocent en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieur. Peut-être que nous pourrions enlever tous ses vêtements en trop et... »

Draco déglutit difficilement. Harry remontait sa main le long de son corps d'une manière plutôt suggestive, arrivant finalement au menton de Draco. 

« Ensuite, continua Harry, nous caresser et... »

Draco laissa échapper un gémissement. Sensuellement, Harry avait passé sa langue sur sa lèvre, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Draco. 

« Ooh, pitié, gémit Draco. Arrête où je ne te laisse pas le temps de rentrer et je te viol... 

- Tu n'oserai pas, s'exclama Harry, étonné par la déclaration de son amant. 

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Draco. Nous sommes dans un parc... À cinq heures du matin... Tout le monde dort... (NdA : C'est pas vrai, moi, je suis éveillée… cinq jours par semaine !!)

- Tu es complètement fou ! s'exclama Harry. 

- C'est toi qui me rends fou, nuance... »

Harry fit une moue agacée en levant les yeux au ciel. 

« Rentrons, ordonna-t-il. 

- Alors on laisse tomber mon idée ? demanda Draco d'un air d'enfant abandonné. 

- Oui, répondit Harry. Mais on pourra élaborer un nouveau plan à la maison… »

Draco afficha un large sourire. 

« Suis D'accord, dit-il d'un air réjoui. 

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu te comportais comme un gosse ? 

- M'en souviens pas, pourquoi... ? 

- Non, rien, Draco… rentrons, maintenant… »

Et appuyé contre Draco, Harry entraîna son amant vers chez eux. Leur chez eux pendant encore seulement trois jours. 

******************

     Le lendemain rendit Harry morose. Quand il se réveilla, Draco eut enfin le loisir de voir son amant se promener nu dans l'appartement en soupirant, comme si une grande épreuve l'attendait. Une petite moue adorable habitait sa bouche et le blond se leva rapidement avant de sauter sur Harry, l'attrapant par la taille rapidement. 

« Déjà levé et déjà en train de faire la tête, rit Draco. On avait dit qu'on n'y penserait pas ! 

- Ce n'est pas ça, le problème, répondit Harry. 

- Alors lequel est-ce ? demanda Draco. 

- Il a falloir que j'aille l'annoncer à Jane… Et à mon patron. 

- Oh, fit Draco. Et ça pause problème ? 

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Harry en regardant par la fenêtre les rues où la neige fondait. Mais Jane va être insupportable... »

Draco eut un sourire avant d'embrasser le cou marqué de son amant. 

« Nous irons cet après-midi, si tu veux, proposa Draco. Et je t'accompagnerai… »

Harry releva vers lui un regard souriant et heureux. 

« D'accord, dit-il. En attendant, j'ai un programme pour nous… 

- Un programme ? demanda Draco, étonné. 

- Oui, Monsieur Malfoy, un programme ! répliqua Harry. Tout d'abord, je propose que l'on aille se doucher…dit-il en attirant Draco vers la salle de bain. Ensuite, nous irons en ville faire des petites courses. Je veux nous préparer un bon petit repas pour ce soir… et demain soir… et Pour le dernier ! »

     Draco sourit en refermant derrière lui la porte de la salle de bain et en entrant dans la cabine de douche où Harry était déjà. Le brun régla la température de l'eau et, l'un contre l'autre, ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux pour profiter de l'eau chaude glissant sur eux. Ils se lavèrent l'un l'autre, leur mouvement et leurs yeux criant leur tendresse pour leur amour, leurs yeux brillant doucement. Draco profita de chaque centimètre du corps d'Harry qu'il savonnait et celui-ci fermait paisiblement les yeux pour savourer la main de son amant parcourant son corps. Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour se doucher. Un record de lenteur, selon Harry. 

******************

« TU QUOI ???? cria Jane, sa voix résonnant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. 

- Jane, on est dans un hôpital, tenta Harry, légèrement effrayé. 

- JE M'EN FOUS !! Cria l'infirmière, hors d'elle. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE PARTIR !! 

- Mais Jane…, tenta Harry. 

- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS !! cria Jane, sa voix se rapprochant peu à peu des aigus.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Jane, plaida Harry d'un air piteux. C'est pour ma santé…. 

- JE SUIS TON INFIRMIÈRE !!! cria la concernée. C'est MOI qui m'occupe de TA SANT !! »

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même et jeta un regard discret et désespéré vers Draco qui tentait de contenir son rire. Voyant la détresse de son amant, Draco finit par décider de lui-même d'intervenir. 

« Jane, dit-il. Je sais que tu tiens à Tobias, mais il faut comprendre. Il veut retourner près de ses proches... 

- OH, TOI ! TAIS-TOI !! C'EST DEPUIS QUE TU ES LÀ QU'IL CHANGE AINSI… !!! »

Draco recula rapidement face au regard colérique de Jane. La porte de la salle de repos du personnel de l'hôpital s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer Patrick, le petit ami de Jane, mais aussi le médecin d'Harry. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda Patrick, ses cheveux dans tout les sens. On vous entend depuis le block opératoire !! 

- Tobias s'en va !! Cria pratiquement Jane en fondant en larme. 

- Quoi ? demanda Patrick en se tournant vers le jeune homme, étonné. Et où allez-vous ? 

- Je retourne dans mon pays, répondit Harry. 

- Ah ? fit Patrick, prenant visiblement mieux les choses que Jane. Voilà qui est bien. La proximité de la famille permet généralement au malade de se soigner plus vite… 

- Mais…, fit Jane, reniflant. Moi, je ne veux pas qu'il parte !!! »

La jeune infirmière quitta la pièce en pleurant, laissant les trois hommes légèrement gênés. 

« Laissez-lui un jour, dit Patrick. Elle se remettra. Quand partez-vous ? 

- Après-demain, répondit Draco à la place d'Harry qui regardait la porte d'un air chagriné. 

- Et bien, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas manger à la maison ce soir-l ? demanda Patrick. Je me charge de la convaincre et ainsi, vous pourrez parler de manière plus… décontractée. D'accord ? »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent et d'un même mouvement, hochèrent de la tête en disant : 

« OK »

******************

     Le premier jour avait passé trop vite au goût d'Harry. La fin de l'après-midi s'était vue consacrée à l'annonce de son départ auprès de son patron qui, contrairement à Jane, avait pris les choses avec Philosophie : avoir un correcteur à domicile n'était pas très pratique, il pourrait ainsi en engager un qui viendrait directement. Cependant, l'homme insista pour faire une petite fête de départ le soir-même (vu que le dernier soir était consacré à Patrick et Jane) et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent là en soirée, entourés de journalistes qui leur parlaient, les interrogeaient et même, à la surprise de Draco, les interviewaient. Le patron d'Harry finit par en donner une explication : il voulait parler du départ de 'Tobias' le lendemain, dans le canard de la ville. Bon gré mal gré, les deux hommes finirent par accepter, mais ils le regrettèrent bien vite. Les questions posées abordaient des sujets très intimes, mais bien vite, le caractère menteur de Draco reprit surface. Le blond se livra de nouveau à un véritable jeu d'acteur. 

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontr ? demanda l'un des journalistes, un homme avec un veston élimé malgré sa coupe de cheveux impeccable. 

- Dans un concert de Rock amateur, répondit Draco. Tobias était dans un état exécrable. Vêtement en lambeau, cheveux encore plus en bataille… Quand je l'ai vu dans cet état, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'avais autant envie de le prendre sous mon aile pour le protéger que de lui enlever tout ces vêtements en trop… (*) Et bien entendu, je n'ai pas tardé à parvenir à mes fins… Nous ne nous sommes plus quitté depuis ! 

- Alors votre relation est purement sexuel ? demanda un autre des journalistes. 

- Non, pas du tout ! s'énerva Draco. Ce fut le cas au début, mais maintenant, nous sommes véritablement amoureux. En fait, voyez-vous, il y a de cela deux ans, Tobias pensait exactement comme vous. Que notre relation n'était pas basée sur des sentiments forts. Alors il est parti une fois qu'il a appris sa maladie, de peur d'avoir le cœur brisé quand je le repousserai. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que je ne voulais surtout pas le repousser… Je l'ai cherché depuis ce jour-là. 

- Vous l'avez cherché pendant deux ans ?? 

- Oui, répondit Draco. Tobias avait très bien manœuvré pour que je ne le retrouve pas… 

- Comment ont été les retrouvailles ? 

- Mouvementées », répondit Draco. 

Harry lui asséna une gifle sur l'arrière du crâne, faisant rire les journalistes. 

« Menteur, gronda Harry. 

- Je faisais référence à la dispute, pas à la scène juste après…, répondit Draco en souriant doucement. 

- Quel scène juste après ?  fit Harry d'un air soupçonneux. 

- Allons, Tobias… Tu ne voudrais pas que nous fassions une démonstration devant tout ces gens, n'est-ce pas… »

Harry rougit brusquement et crispa les dents d'un air colérique. 

« Toi, gronda Harry d'un air menaçant... je peux t'assurer que tu me payeras ça… »

     Les journalistes pouffèrent avec amusement à la petite scène de ménage se déroulant sous leurs yeux, Draco prenant un faux air de petit saint. Harry grogna et détourna la tête, agacé. Draco rit à sont tour et tendit le bras, attrapant Harry par les épaules et l'attirant à lui. Un flash les éblouit dans cette position et les questions se remirent à fuser. Draco y répondit avec jovialité, s'amusant à inventer des histoires farfelues mais tenant un temps soit peu la route. Ce fut pour finir Harry qui clôtura la séance d'interview, traînant son amant dehors en lâchant des au revoirs agacés. Une fois dehors, Draco éclata de rire. 

« Ce qu'ils sont bêtes, rit-il. Ils ont tout gob ! 

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, répliqua Harry en se mettant à avancer. Que vont-ils penser, à présent ? 

- Ooh, ça, c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! répliqua Draco. De toute façon, nous ne sommes plus là pour longtemps. 

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! gronda Harry en dépassant Draco, les bras croisé sur son torse. Tu mens comme d'autres respirent, Draco. 

- Et alors ? demanda le blond en attrapant la taille de Harry. Ils ne découvriront jamais la vérit ! Et même s'ils la découvraient, je ne pense pas qu'ils y croiraient... »

     Mais Harry ne lui accorda pas de sourire comme il avait l'habitude d'en faire quand Draco jouait un tour. Il décrocha sèchement les bras de Draco et se mit à avancer dans la rue avec raideur. Draco resta un instant planté sur place avant de le suivre en courant, voyant que visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry. 

« Harrryyy, fit Draco d'un air suppliant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? 

- Rien, répondit Harry. 

- Menteur, dit joyeusement Draco. 

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?? s'énerva Harry. 

- Ne t'énerve pas, dit doucement Draco en reprenant son sérieux et en saluant le concierge de leur immeuble dans lequel ils venaient d'entrée. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. 

- Tout va bien, répliqua sèchement Harry en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour monter dans leur étage. 

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Harry, dit Draco en l'étreignant doucement. N'oublie pas que nous devons tout nous dire… Sinon, nous risquons de nous disputer encore... »

Harry resta silencieux un petit temps, immobile et raide dans l'étreinte de Draco. Mais voyant que le blond attendait, il finit par soupirer et par se laisser légèrement aller. 

« Je me disais juste que… 

- Oui ? encouragea Draco en le voyant s'arrêter de parler. 

- Tu mens trop facilement, dit Harry en détournant la tête. Et j'ai réalisé que, si jamais tu devais me mentir… je ne saurai pas le voir. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprises face à cette déclaration. 

« T'ai-je donner l'impression que je te mentais à un certain moment ? demanda Draco tendrement, mais sérieusement. 

- Non, répondit Harry. Mais si tu devais le faire... 

- Je ne le ferai jamais, coupa Draco. Pas à toi, en tout cas. Surtout pas à toi... »

     Harry le regarda avec une certaine surprise et son étonnement grandit en voyant l'expression sérieuse de son amant. Il eut un petit sourire doux et, comme souvent, se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son front. Draco frissonna. Est-ce qu'Harry savait combien il était mignon quand il faisait ça ??

     Désireux de l'embrasser, Draco le plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et contre lui pour finir par l'embrasser avec ferveur. Harry répondit au baiser avec tout autant d'entrain, frottant son corps contre celui de Draco qui comprit parfaitement bien le message. Le blond gémit et regarda son amant avec désir. Harry en profita pour lécher sensuellement ses lèvres rougies par le baiser de Draco. Celui-ci fut pris d'un frisson encore plus grand et enfouit violemment sa tête dans son cou, suçant la peau douce d'Harry. Malheureusement, l'ascenseur sonna tandis qu'il arrivait au deuxième étage, signe que quelqu'un allait monter. Les deux hommes se séparèrent au plus vite, tentant de faire bonne figure. Une vieille dame monta dans l'ascenseur et Draco vit Harry pouffer tandis que la même penser traversait leur esprit : La tête de la pauvre femme si elle les avait vu dans la position précédente… 

     Cependant, Harry redevint rapidement lui-même et, voyant la difficulté de la dame à monter, l'aida. Draco sourit d'un air amusé en le voyant faire, mais son sourire se crispa quand Harry frotta _malencontreusement_ son corps contre le sien. 

« Oh, excuse-moi, dit Harry. Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais si près… »

Draco déglutit. Non seulement Harry savait parfaitement bien qu'il était juste derrière, mais en plus, il passa doucement sa main sur la bosse du pantalon de Draco, tandis que la vieille femme appuyait su le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. 

« Mais ne soit pas si _tendu_, Draco, dit Harry. Je t'ai déjà dit que les ascenseurs n'étaient pas dangereux. 

- Il est mal à l'aise dans les ascenseurs ? demanda la vieille femme tandis que l'appareil continua sa montée jusqu'au quatrième étage. 

- Oui, répondit Harry. Il n'y a pas à dire, il déteste ces machines qui _vont et viennent_ comme ça… »

Harry fit un léger mouvement de la main qui donna des bouffées de chaleur à Draco dont le visage s'empourpra de rose, son excitation grandissant subitement. 

« Je sais ce que c'est, répondit la vieille femme. Mon époux était pareil à son âge. Dés qu'il s'agissait d'allée et venue, il perdait tous ses moyens… »

Harry se mordit la langue et Draco enfonça ses ongles dans la main. 

« Était-il aussi nerveux avec les _queues_ ? demanda Harry. 

- Les quoi ? demanda la vieille femme. 

- Les files d'attente, répondit Harry en élevant un peu la voix.

- Ooh, oui ! répondit la dame. En fait, il ne supportait pas quand il y avait trop de monde. 

- Je vois, répondit Harry en léchant de nouveau ses lèvres, mais de manière plus rapide. 

- Et je ne vous parle pas de quand… »

     Draco décrocha rapidement de la conversation, totalement obnubilé par Harry. Depuis quand son amant était-il aussi sadique ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça alors qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire ensemble tant que la dame n'était pas partie ??? Comment ?? Lui si timide ! Lui, si gêné en présence d'autres personnes !! 

     La sonnerie indiquant l'arrivée de l'appareil au quatrième étage arracha Draco à sa conversation intérieure avec lui-même. Brusquement, il saisit Harry par le bras qui eut tout juste le temps de dire au revoir avant de se faire traîner dans le couloir par un blond des plus inspiré par la suite des évènements. Ils eurent tout juste refermé la porte de l'appartement que Draco tira brusquement Harry à lui pour l'embrasser. Cependant, à la surprise du blond, Harry ne le laissa pas faire et, avec un sourire rusé, s'échappa de ses bras pour courir jusqu'à la chambre. Bien qu'étonné, Draco se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite, parvenant à le rattraper alors que son amant ouvrait la porte. Il tira sur le pull noir de son Petit Gryffondor, essayant de lui enlever tout en détachant son pantalon. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres et le fit basculer sur le lit, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Provocateur, il attrapa les mains de Draco et les mit au-dessus de sa tête, empêchant ainsi l'ancien Serpentard de bouger. Désespéré, Draco se frotta contre Harry dont le sourire s'élargit. 

« Allons, Draco, ne sois pas si press »

Le blond ne répondit que par un grognement et Harry ricana. Sensuellement, le brun se pencha sur son amant pour embrasser ses paupières puis le bout de son nez. 

« Il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir, Draco, dit Harry en frottant sa joue dans son cou. C'est toi qui m'en as donné l'idée… »

Draco gémit puis ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se pétrifiant. En vouloir à Harry ? Une idée ? Quelle idée ? 

« Quelle idée ?? demanda Draco. Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? »

Harry sourit malicieusement. Draco sentit la magie l'entourée plus qu'il ne la vit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'il sentit son esprit s'engourdir et ses paupières s'alourdir. Poussant une plainte, il plongea dans un profond sommeil. 

******************

     Quand il se réveilla, Draco avait un mal de tête abominable. Grimaçant, il se redressa péniblement sur le lit où il était allongé seul, la lumière du soleil entrant par la fenêtre de la chambre rouge. Il lui fallut un long moment pour se rappeler le mauvais coup qu'Harry lui avait fait, soit le laisser sur sa fin et l'endormir à l'aide d'un sortilège soporifique. Sa première réaction fut de se mettre dans une colère dévastatrice. La seconde de s'étonner de la réaction de son amant. Pourquoi Harry avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi l'avoir endormi ? Et quelle était cette idée ??? 

     Péniblement, Draco se leva en baillant, sa colère oubliée pour être remplacé par de la curiosité. Il avait visiblement dormi là toute la nuit et seul. Qu'avait fait Harry pendant la nuit ??? Ouvrant la porte du salon, Draco ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Harry à la cuisine en train de cuisiner. Le malade sifflotait doucement, tournant le dos à Draco. Affichant une expression froide et lointaine, le blond s'approcha du comptoir où il s'installa, Harry faisant toujours semblant de l'ignorer malgré le bruit qu'il avait fait. Draco eut une vue d'une omelette préparée avec soin qu'Harry versa dans une assiette. Le brun attrapa une fourchette et, alors, se retourna pour déposer le plat devant Draco. Draco qui avait la bouche et les yeux ouverts, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. 

     Harry était vêtu d'un jeans noir, comme à son habitude. Le plus petit changement consistait au t-shit blanc qu'il avait sous son tablier. Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qui avait choqué Draco. Non, la véritable raison venait des cheveux d'Harry. Les cheveux noirs d'Harry qui avaient été coiffé d'une manière bien singulière, ramenant ses mèches vers l'avant de manière à ce qu'une frange tombe sur sa cicatrice, dissimulant une partie de son œil gauche et lui conférant un air mystérieux tout a fait magnifique. Mais ce n'était toujours pas ça qui choquait l'ancien Serpentard. Non, ce qui le laissait sans voix, c'était la frange de cheveux noirs ponctués de mèches rouge de son amant. Des mèches rouge feu !!! 

« Mais… Mais…, balbutia Draco. QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ??? »

Harry s'éloigna un peu du comptoir. 

« Des œufs, répondit Harry. Tu n'en veux pas ? 

- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, Harry, s'énerva Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ??? »

Harry sourit d'un air amusé et décontracté, attrapa une de ses mèches rouges. 

« Spécial, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry. J'ai beaucoup hésité sur la couleur, mais je trouve que le rouge est le mieux. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

La pupille gauche de Draco sembla prise d'une crise de battements et se mit à clignoter. Les dents serrer, le blond hurla littéralement : 

« MAIS POURQUOI AS-TU FAIS  ÇA ??? QUAND ??? COMMENT ?? PAR QUI ??? 

- Je l'ai fait parce que tu m'en avais donnée l'idée en racontant qu'on s'était rencontré dans un concert de Rock amateur. J'ai fait ça cette nuit pendant que tu dormais. Avec une permanente rouge, mais je pense que la technique serait trop longue à expliquer…Au mieux, va demander à Millie, c'est elle qui me l'a faite. »

Draco le regarda un long moment, bouche ouverte. 

« Tu as perdu la tête, s'exclama-t-il. C'est la potion de Rogue qui monte au cerveau, c'est ça ??

- Ben non ! répondit Harry d'un air joyeux. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ?? »

     Draco resta un long moment, stupéfait de la gaieté d'Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, regardant son visage tout à coup plus charmeur, plus éclairé. La touche rouge ne lui allait pas mal. Pas mal du tout, en fait… Mais c'était si soudain que Draco ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Une moue sur les lèvres, il tendit la main et saisit quelques mèches rouges entre ses doigts, caressant les cheveux soyeux de son amant. Harry souriait toujours doucement et frotta sa tête contre le bras de Draco. Celui-ci eut un air septique tout en continuant de regarder la mèche qu'il tenait. Au moins, les cheveux étaient toujours aussi doux. Il enleva ensuite son bras pour observa Harry. 

« Tu n'as pas fait ça uniquement à cause de cette histoire de Rock amateur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry grimaça. 

« Tu me connais trop bien.., dit-il. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la principale raison… 

- Et qu'elle est-elle ? demanda Draco. 

- C'est juste parce que… Enfin, on n'arrête pas de me comparer à mon père, murmura Harry en baissant un peu la tête. Si je revois Sirius, je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais son meilleur ami incarné. Je suis Harry. Pas James. Et en cela, je diffère de mon père. J'ai des mèches rouges… et à seize heures, j'aurai des verres de contacts… Pour ne plus porter de lunettes. 

- Seize heures ? demanda Draco. Pourquoi seulement à seize heures ? 

- J'ai rendez-vous avec l'opticienne à quinze heures… Le temps qu'on fasse tout ça, il devrait être seize… »

     Harry afficha un grand sourire, fier de son raisonnement. Draco pouffa légèrement avant de se lever et de lui enlever ses lunettes. Il passa rêveusement un main sur la joue du brun et s'éloigna un peu, le regardant. Les yeux d'Harry étaient un peu troubles, à cause de sa mauvaise vision, mais Draco devait admettre qu'il était sublime. Finalement, les mèches rouges n'étaient pas si dérangeantes que ça. Ça lui allait à merveille. Surtout sans ses lunettes. Draco sourit et revint près d'Harry pour l'embrasser doucement sur le bout du nez. 

« Tu est superbe, c'est vrai », dit Draco. 

Harry sourit gaiement et se serra contre lui. 

« Ça ne te dérange pas de rester seul pendant une heure, tout à l'heure ? 

- Non, répondit Draco. Je pourrai en profiter pour faire les bagages… D'accord ? »

Harry déglutit mais hocha la tête. 

« D'accord, dit-il. Je te demanderai juste de ne pas mélanger les affaires magiques à celles moldues. 

- J'y veillerai, dit Draco. Bon, c'n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim… »

Harry sourit et le regarda s'attabler au comptoir ou il recommença à manger son omelette. 

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? demanda finalement le brun. 

- Non, pourquoi ? 

- Et bien... C'était un peu méchant, tout de même, de te chauffer pour ensuite t'endormir… »

Draco afficha un air rusé et un sourire sarcastique. 

« Ooh, pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas… J'aurai ma vengeance… 

- Ta vengeance ? demanda Harry. 

- Oui, dit Draco en enlevant l'assiette déjà vide des œufs du comptoir. Ma vengeance… »

Son regard prédateur se fixa sur les yeux d'Harry qui comprit ce que Draco voulait dire. 

« Ooh, non, dit Harry en reculant vers le salon. Non, Draco, s'il te plait, pas ça ! 

- Ooh, si, répondit Draco. Ça ! »

     Harry partit en courant, mais il fut rapidement rattrapé par Draco qui se jeta sur lui et le fit tomber sur le divan. Harry se débattit tant bien que mal, mais les mains de Draco eurent tôt fait de s'appliquer à le chatouiller. Bien vite, le brun se mit à rire de manière incontrôlable, se tortillant sous son amant pour se libérer de ses chatouillis. 

« Arrête !!! cria Harry entre ses rires. J'arrive plus à… respirer !!! »

Mais Draco ne se rendit pas pour autant et taquina de ses doigts les côtes d'Harry. Le brun, haletant, finit par se jeter à son cou, bloquant ses bras. Essoufflé, Draco resta couché contre lui dans le divan. Les deux hommes rirent encore un peu, puis se calmèrent, se regardant. 

« Tu m'as tué, chuchota Harry d'une voix douce. 

- Pauvre chou, dit Draco. Il ne supporte pas une simple attaque de Chatouille… » 

Harry ricana un peu puis dit doucement : 

« Tu devrais aller te laver. Moi, je vais commencer les bagages. Autant occuper notre journée. 

- Et que ferais-je quand tu seras parti si nous faisons tous les bagages avant trois heures ? »

Harry pouffa. 

« Nous n'aurons pas fini. 

- Ah ? s'étonna Draco. Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Et bien…, dit Harry d'un ton hésitant. Parce qu'il faut tout emballer... 

- Tout ? demanda Draco. Même les meubles ? 

- Oui, dit Harry. Tout est à moi… 

- Et bien, heureusement que les sortilèges de diminution existe… »

Harry rit doucement avant d'embrasser le cou de Draco. 

« Allez, debout ! »

     Le blond s'exécuta et partit se laver. Harry alla faire les bagages. Le silence engloba l'appartement. Sans doute trop calme à l'avis d'Harry. Depuis la douche, malgré le bruit de l'eau, Draco entendit nettement de la musique s'élever du salon. Le blond ferma les yeux, tendant l'oreille et savourant l'eau coulant sur lui. C'était une vieille chanson française mais Draco comprenait les paroles. Il avait depuis longtemps appris la langue, avec tous ses déplacements. 

_Je revois la ville en fête et en délire_

_Suffoquant sous le soleil et sous la joie_

_Et j'entends dans la musique les cris, les rires_

_Qui éclatent et rebondissent autour de moi_

_Et perdue parmi ces gens qui me bousculent _

_Etourdie, désemparée je reste là. _

_Quand soudain, je me retourne, il se recule, _

_Et la foule vient me jeter entre ses bras. _

     Draco eut un sourire. Il aimait bien cette chanson. Elle lui faisait penser à sa rencontre à Darens avec Harry. Ne marchaient-ils pas dans une ville, l'un suivant l'autre, lors du commencement réel de leur amour ? La foule pouvait peut-être se confondre avec les mangemorts qui, par une mission, avait jeté Harry dans les bras de Draco ? Le blond se savonna un peu plus énergiquement ses cheveux, tout en tendant l'oreille, essayant d'entendre le reste des paroles. 

_Emportés par la foule qui nous traîne, _

_Nous entraîne, _

_Ecrasés l'un contre l'autre_

_Nous ne formons qu'un seul corps, _

_Et le flot sans effort_

_Nous pousse, enchaînés l'un et l'autre. _

_Et nous laisse tous les deux, _

_Epanouis, enivrés et heureux. _

     Draco acquiesça fermement. Ça, c'était bien vrai. Le couplet résumait très bien leur situation actuelle !! 

_Entraînés par la foule qui s'élance_

_Et qui danse_

_Une folle farandole, _

_Nos deux mains restent soudées. _

_Et parfois soulevés_

_Nos deux corps enlacés s'envolent _

_Et retombent tous deux_

_Epanouis, enivrés et Heureux…_

_Et la joie éclaboussée par son sourire_

_Me transperce et rejaillit au fond de moi_

_Mais soudain je pousse un cri parmi les rires_

_Quand la foule vient l'arracher d'entre mes bras… _

Draco cessa de sourire. Comment ça, l'arracher ?? 

_Emportés par la foule qui nous traîne, _

_Nous entraîne, _

_Nous éloigne l'un de l'autre. _

_Je lutte et je me débats_

_Mais le son de ma voix_

_S'étouffe dans les rires des autres. _

_Et je crie de douleur, de fureur et de rage. _

_Et je pleure… _

Draco arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche, enfilant une serviette autour de sa taille et sortant dans le salon en toute hâte, un mauvais pressentiment étreignant son cœur. Il sursauta en voyant Rogue planté au milieu du salon, face à Harry dont le visage était crispé par la peine. Personne ne parla. La musique continuait. 

_Entraîné par la foule qui s'élance_

_Et qui danse_

_Une folle farandole_

_Je suis emportée au loin. _

_Et je crispe mes poings, maudissant la foule qui me vole_

_L'homme qu'elle m'avait donn_

_Que je n'ai jamais retrouv_

Les notes joyeuses se firent entendre dans le salon. Alors, Draco regarda Rogue, dans une question muette. Le blond blêmit. 

« Votre père se doute de quelque chose, expliqua le maître des potions. Il faut partir tout de suite. »

Les deux amants fixaient Rogue avec effroi. 

« Faites vos bagages aussi vite que possible. Nous n'avons qu'une heure. Sept s'occupe du mieux qu'elle peut de le retenir. Mais il faut se dépêcher… »

Aucun ne bougea, trop surpris que pour réaliser. 

« Je vous conduirais chez moi, Potter. Vous, Malfoy, vous devez aller rapidement au chemin de Traverse. Blaise va se débrouiller pour aller signaler à votre père qu'on vous a vu là-bas. Quand Lucius ira, il faut que vous aillez réservé une chambre au chaudron et que vous soyez attablé de manière décontractée au bar. Quand Lucius vous demandera pourquoi vous n'êtes pas rentrer tout de suite, répondez que vous aviez rendez-vous avec une connaissance. De manière suggestive, la réponse. Angus arrivera alors. Sous polynectar, bien entendu. Alors, vous prétexterez être en manque d'affection et vous montrez directement à l'étage. Venez chez moi, alors. Vous aurez deux heures pour vous voir. »

Toujours aucun mouvement. Harry tremblait de tous ses membres et des larmes coulaient sur son beau visage. Rogue le regarda et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant les mèches rouges. Mais il passa sur le sujet et regarda Draco. 

« Maintenant, dit Rogue. Il faut le faire, maintenant !! »

     Draco acquiesça d'un air douloureux. Harry se dirigea vers la chambre, suivit du blond. Rogue alla simplement s'installer dans un des fauteuils, leur accordant un moment d'Adieu. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre rouge, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Draco, des larmes plein les yeux. 

« Pas maintenant !! s'exclama Harry. Pas tout de suite… 

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit Draco en enfouissant son visage encore humide dans le cou d'Harry. Et puis je reviendrai bien vite... Nous nous verrons dans une heure chez Rogue… »

Harry trembla et hocha la tête. 

« Et pour le dîner de Patrick et Jane ? Et pour mon rendez-vous chez l'opticienne ???

- Tu pourras toujours transplaner demain pour prévenir Jane et Patrick que tu ne peux pas venir. Quand à l'opticienne, demande à Rogue. Je suis sûr qu'il peut te faire ça... » 

Harry ne répondit rien, gardant Draco serrer contre lui. 

« C'est trop brusque, murmura Harry. Nous avions encore un jour !! 

- C'est comme ça, répondit Draco en s'écartant de lui. Et puis, vois les choses du bon côt ! Une fois que nous nous reverrons, on en sera que plus heureux… »

Harry sourit doucement à Draco mais son air triste ne partit pas pour autant. Draco, quand à lui, blêmit. 

« Putain, je viens de réaliser que Rogue m'a vu à moitié nu… »

Malgré lui, Harry éclata de rire, suivit par Draco qui n'était toujours vêtu que d'une serviette. 

« Habille-toi, dit Harry après s'être calmé. Je vais emballer le salon… 

- Tout seul ? s'étonna Draco. 

- Non, répondit Harry. Je vais demander à Rogue de m'aider. 

- OK », répondit Draco. 

     Bien qu'à regret, Harry sortit doucement de la chambre, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Draco resta seul, soupirant et essuya le reste de son corps encore humide, de même que son corps. Il choisit dans ses vêtements un mélange d'affaires moldues et sorcières, pour bien montrer à son père qu'il venait juste de rentrer. 

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce crétin s'inquiète à mon sujet maintenant ??_ se demanda Draco, se regardant dans le miroir tandis qu'il remettait ses cheveux convenablement. _Pourquoi faut-il qu'une séparation si difficile se fasse plus tôt ??_

     Après avoir remis ses mèches en arrière, Draco remarqua avec une grimace que ses cheveux avaient déjà un peu poussés et tombaient sur sa nuque. Il haussa finalement les épaules, se disant qu'au moins, il ne ressemblait pas à son père. Sortant de la chambre, il stoppa net dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sous ses yeux, tous les meubles du salon virevoltaient au centre de la pièce, rétrécissant lentement. De chaque côté de la pièce, Rogue et Harry se fixaient dans les yeux, leurs baguettes scintillant de leur magie unie. Draco sentit de nouveau une boule de jalousie se former dans son ventre. Malgré leur étrange haine réciproque, Harry et Rogue parvenaient à unir leur magie sans aucune difficulté. Pouvait-il en faire autant ? Draco tressaillit quand il sentit un raz-de-marée d'amour venant d'Harry l'envelopper. Le blond sourit et s'approcha de son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras par derrière, nouant ses bras autour de sa taille. Aussitôt, la baguette de Harry émit des étincelles argenté et rouge, de la même couleur que les petites lueurs qui étaient sorties de leurs deux cœurs lors de leur première union. Leur magie, unie, alla à la rencontre de celle de Rogue et les meubles tournèrent plus vite pour diminuer avec plus de rapidité. Finalement, ce fut un assemblage de fauteuils, divan et tables pour poupée qui étaient au centre de la grande pièce bleue complètement vide. 

« Vous aurez vos propres appartements, dans ma maison, dit soudainement Rogue, regardant le couple enlacé. Ces meubles seront utiles… »

     Draco et Harry acquiescèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la chambre verte. Cette fois, ils s'occupèrent des meubles d'eux-mêmes. Quand ils furent rétrécis, ils les mirent dans le même sac que celui du salon et s'approchèrent de la salle de bain où Harry fit venir à lui toutes les bouteilles de shampoing, serviettes et autres accessoires. Draco les rétrécit d'un coup de baguette. 

« C'est du rapide, rit Draco, emballant le tout dans le même sac. 

- En effet, répondit Harry, se dirigeant vers la chambre rouge. Il ne reste plus que cette pièce… »

     Draco et Harry s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre, prenant difficilement en compte que c'était leur chambre commune qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vider. Cette fois, ils firent les choses lentement, rétrécissant les meubles avec leur contenu tendrement. La chambre rouge fut vide en moins de cinq minutes et les deux amants frissonnèrent de concert. Après avoir pris les affaires de magie d'Harry, ils fermèrent rapidement la porte, ne supportant pas la vision de la chambre vide. Ils restèrent plantés au milieu du salon, en silence, sous les yeux scrutateurs de Rogue qui ne pipait mot. 

« Malfoy, dit soudain l'espion d'une voix impérative. Il vous faut transplaner au chaudron baveur… 

- Maintenant ? demanda Draco. 

- Oui, maintenant, répondit Rogue. Pas dans cinq ans… »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent et l'ancien Mangemort leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Donnez-moi un de vos cheveux, Malfoy, ordonna Rogue. 

- Un de mes cheveux ? 

- Oui, un de vos cheveux. Et que ça saute !! »

Bien qu'hésitant, Draco arracha un de ses cheveux d'or qu'il tendit à Rogue. L'homme le prit soigneusement et le posa au sol, pointant sa baguette dessus. D'un sort, le cheveu s'illumina et devint, à l'étonnement des deux amants, une bague en argent sertie d'une pierre verte. Rogue la ramassa et la fourra dans la main d'Harry. 

« Voil ! dit-il. Cette bague vous informera par un quelconque rayonnement si Draco ne va pas bien. Maintenant, arrêtez vos mièvreries avant que je ne vomisse et venez !! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis suivirent Rogue en dehors de l'appartement. Fermant la porte d'entrée à clef, ils se retrouvèrent tous face à face dans le couloir. Rogue, agacé, finit par parler. 

« Allez-y, Malfoy, grogna-t-il. Vous n'allez pas nous jouer un mélodrame ?? Vous vous revoyez dans une heure, maximum deux. Allez ! »

Draco hocha la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Rapidement, il caressa la main d'Harry qu'il tenait dans la sienne, et, sans attendre, transplana. Il n'eut que le temps de voir les yeux verts brillant d'Harry avant de disparaître. 

La révolution allait commencer. Draco pensa qu'il ferait tout pour la finir au plus vite. Pour se marier avec Harry. Et pour ne plus avoir à s'en séparer… 

###########################################################################

(*) que ceux qui sont intéressée par cette idée d'univers Alternatif avec un Harry et un Draco se rencontrant et tombant amoureux l'un de l'autre dans un concert de Rock amateur me préviennent… je veux lire ça ! Lolll 

###########################################################################

Je… suis…. FATIGUEE !!! loll ! Savez-vous ce qui est le plus dure dans le fait que votre père a décidé de vivre en 'harmonie' avec le reste de sa famille ?? Quand l'ordinateur est considéré comme empêcheur de tourner en rond. Et le pire… C'est quand on est auteur de fanfic et que, sans ordinateur, on ne va pas bien loin ! Résultat ? Travail de nuit, fatigue chronique… et Chapitre qui arrive tard. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la chanson est D'Edith Piaf et s'appelle 'La foule'. A la prochaine à tous. 

**RAR : **

**LolieShing : **Je suis contente que tu ais aimée ma chtite phrase ! C'était mon principale doute lorsque j'ai publié le chapitre précédent. Une vrai torture !! Je la mets, je la mets pas ??? Et bien, il semblerait que j'ai bien fait ! ^___^ Lire ??? Non, même lire ne me fait plus effet ! Je le sais, j'ai les yeux qui piquent tellement que j'en pleurai… Bénit soit le café…J'en ai pas encore prit… Résolvons sur le champ se problème existentielle… *l'auteur va se chercher un café* ^_____________^ ça marche du tonnerre, ce truc !!! loll ! me revoilà en forme jusqu'à la prochaine tasse ! Pour mes problèmes de famille, à pars que mon père est devenu étouffant (dans le genre sangsue), tout va bien ! ^__^ Bisous à toi ! 

 **Popov : **Merci ! La révolution se profile ! ^^ 

**Miya Black : **Moi non plus, je veux pas que ça s'arrête ! Et ça ne s'arrêtera pas, à moins que je ne me fasse renversée par un camion *croise les doigts et touche du bois* Sinon, pour les Robin Hobb, tu sais que les numéros 7, 8 et 9 sont sortit en français ?? et que le 10 est prévu pour le moi de mai ?? J'ai si hâte… Vive le moi de Mai ! Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, je serai proche des examens… Beurk, non, pas ça !!! loll Et en effet, la fin de la secte maudite est terrible !!! J'ai pleurer comme un béb !!! En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! 

**Anya et Xeres **: Loll ! pas besoin de me nourrir au pan et à l'eau, mon père a accepter de me laisser mon précieux modem… loll J'aurai pourtant parié qu'il le balancerait par la fenêtre sur le coup… Le chap 21 marquait un tournant ?? Que dire du chap 22 ?? Les lecteurs qui étaient saoulé des moments entre H et D vont être ravi, ils vont se faire rare… La révolution commence ! Meurtre, suspens, ruse…compromis, trahison… va y avoir du sport dans c de c ! loll ! Fan de Rogue/Harry ?? Moi aussi !!! J'adore les Rogue/Harry. J'en écrirai un, un jour… Mais pas tout de suite. J'attend de liquider quelque fic… sage décision, non ?? Loll ! Allez, je file ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Saael' : **Je suis navrée de ne pas l'avoir reçue non plus !!! Mais bon, que veux-tu… Ff.net et ses misères ! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fic, c'est très flatteur. J'espère que tu vas mieux et je te remercie de tes reviews. Mine de rien, c'est quand on manque de perdre une chose qu'on se rend compte de son importance. Mes fics et mes reviewers sont dans ce cas !! Que ferais-je sans tout ça ??? (Prendrai un cahier et j'écrirai d'autre histoire.. loll) Allez, bisous à toi et à la prochaine, je l'espère. 

**Nymia : **Good, ton poème ! Je l'ai ador !! Long et triste, mais zoli ! Moi, si je devais te mettre un de mes poèmes, il ferait 56 pages ! Tu sais bien, moi et la longueur… loll ! J'espère que tu as réussi à finir ton devoir d'espagnol. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui fait mes devoirs… Une réponse à une lettre… C'est pénible, mais je me dis que ça l'est moins pour moi qui écris beaucoup que pour ceux qui ne le font jamais… Mes pauvres petits camarades de classe… Mouahahahaha… Bien fait ! Loll ! A la prochaine et Gros bisous ! 

**Artemis : **Et moi, j'adore ta fic !! loll ! Je ne le dirai jamais assez non plus ! J'y adhère complètement !!! I Love 'Mystérieux Eden' ! C'est une déclaration officielle ! Si tu veux que je fasse de la pub… Heu, non 'Promotion gratuite et désintéressée', dis-le ! ça sera avec plaisir !! ^___^ Elle mérite un succès sans fin ! Et tu publies tout les samedis ?? je serai au rendez-vous, compte sur moi !! Bisous à toi ! 

**Mitt : **Ils vont être séparé… Pour mieux se retrouver !! Mais va y avoir de l'action, now… Niark niark niark niark ! L'ambiance sombre du premier chap revient au galop !! L'ambiance est arrivée… Sans se pressééééeuh ! loll ! Dray et sa jalousie !! J'ai fait un passage en avance à ce sujet ! J'étais tellement impatiente de l'écrire que je n'ai pas pu résister ! Le problème, c'est… Où le caser ?? loll ! L'avenir me le dira ! ^^ Tu sens Sept mal ?? Niark ! C'est fait exprès !! Elle réserve pleeiiinn de surprise, la chtite ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est mon personnage préfér ! Attention ! Ce sont parfois les plus idiots les plus intelligents… ^^ Ce chap, je sais pas s'il est bien… J'aime bien, mais je trouve la fin trop rapide. Mais bon, si je voulais publier, fallait bien ! Bah, c'est pas qu'ils sont nul à Sainte-Mangouste, mais fallait bien que je trouve une excuse pour la maladie de H ! lolll ! Alors je blâme le médecin ! Et pis tu sais, dans l'hôpital près de chez moi, tu y vas pour un doigt cassé, tu te retrouve avec une jambe amputé… mdr ! Va savoir ! Harry a très peur de se faire opérer ! Sur ce coup là, j'ai laissé aller mes idées personnelles… J'ai tjs dit que je ne voulais jamais qu'on me fasse ça, ça me terrorise ! Allez, je file ! Je suis crevée et je veux publiée aujourd'hui ! Bisous à toi. 

**Galaria : **La fameuse scène de jalousie… héhé.. va y en avoir bcp, dans ce goût là… mdr ! En tt cas, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Bisous ! 

**Lyly : **Traduire… ? Ce n'est pas une traduction, c'est un txt sortit tout droit de mon pauvre cerveau maltrait ! loll ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aime ! Et oui, je garde Internet ! ^^ 

**Lululle : **Nan, H a raison ! Car son appartement, il ne le retrouvera pas !! Mais bon, ça, c'est une information classée confidentielle… Il ne le sait pas encore ! loll ! Merchi pour ta review ! Bisous. 

**Marion-Moune : **Y'en avait pas, du sexe, cette fois ! loll ! (Cette fois….mdr) Demoiselle d'honneur ?? Pour sauter sur le marié.. ?? Lequel ?? lolll ! 

**Paradise Nightwish : **Loll ! Moi aussi, je suis incapable de voir mes fautes! C'est pour ça que j'ai une correctrice ! ^^ Suis contente que tu aimes tjs ! 

**Valoche le Tômefan ****J : **Séparé pour mieux se retrouver ! loll ! Qui ne voudrait pas être dans les bras de Dray ?? Ou de Ryry ?? Ou de Severus.. ??? Argh, faut que j'arrête de rêver ! loll ! M'emprunter Sev ?? Demanda à JKR. Moi, je suis pas contre ! ^^ Ma mère a plaquer… Mais je garde Internet ! ^^ Mais j'ai une fatigue et des devoirs étouffant ! A la prochaine et merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Bubblejoyce : **Je suis claquée aussi, si ça peut te rassurer !! Tu n'es pas seule dans ta fatigue ! Sauf que moi, c'est de travail, que je suis crevée !!! Sev ne veut pas être garçon d'honneur.. parce qu'il est Sev ! loll ! Non, la vérité, c'est qu'il veut bien… Mais bon, il est trop fier pour l'admettre ! ^^ Moi aussi, j'aime bien les joutes orales. Et imaginé celle de Rogue avec Harry est un vrai plaisir !! C'est vrai que ça dépend de la situation, mais généralement, quand on se réjoui de quelques chose, le temps semble ralentir exprès pour nous ennuyé…. ^^ Pas besoin de fugue, je garde le net !! Et en plus, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait pour venir ! A la nage ?? loll ! Je lâcherai pas ! je m'accroche… A vous ! loll ! L'excuse que j'ai servie à mon père aujourd'hui pour aller à l'ordi c'est : 'Deux cents personnes attendent la suite, papa !! Je ne peux pas les abandonner !'. Bon, j'ai légèrement rajouté un zéro, mais c'est pas grave ! ^____^ Tu adores Sept et je le sais ! Je te préviens, elle réserve de GROSSES surprises ! ^^ Bisous à toi ! 

**Tiffany Shin : **Il me laisse le net ! Bénit soit les Dieux que j'avais invoqu ! (tous ! loll) J'adore quand Dray est jaloux de Rogue ! Je vais bien m'amuser avec tout ça !! ^___^ 

**Clem : **C'est pas grave de ne pas mettre beaucoup, ça me permet de répondre plus vite pour aller dormir ! Il est minuit 37 ! Je suis crevée !! loll ! Il était beaucoup plus court ! Mais que veux-tu ! On ne peut pas toujours être parfait ! ^^ Harry ne mourra pas, désol ! Il va même donner un fils à Dray… Mais ça, c'est dans la suite de c de c ! ^^ Quand à faire mal à Dray, il va être un peu malmené, quelqu'un va essayer de le tuer, mais au final, il va s'en sortir avec les honneurs !! ^____^ Bisous à toi. 

**Jeanne d'Arc : **Ta mère t'a coupé Internet ??? C'était ma peur, cette semaine ! Sauf que moi, c'était mon père ! Mais bon, ça va, il me l'a laiss ! ^^ La maison de Rogue.. je me réjoui de la décrire, celle-l ! loll ! Bisous à toi ? 

**Cerulane : **Pour moi, c'est pas dure de ne pas aimer ce que je fais ! loll ! Rogue est très amusé par la situation et compte bien en rire au dépend de nos deux tourtereaux ! Va y avoir de la jalousie ! loll Et crois-moi, il le fait exprès ! Mdr !! J'adore ce gars, je l'ai déjà dit ?? mdr ! 

**Blaise le poussin masqu : **La gorge serrée ?? Arf, j'espère que ça va mieux !! Que tout se passe bien ? ça, ça dépend de mon humeur ! loll ! En tt cas, tout va bien. Autant dans la fic que chez moi. Pour combien de temps ? Mystère… Je viens d'arriver dans ma partie 'floue' de c de c… Faut que je programme tout ça au plus vite ! Merci pour votre review et vos compliments ! ^^ 

**4rine : **Merci à toi ! ^^ 

**Tolkiane : **Vip, il était plus court que les autres ! Mais bon, je fais selon mes idées… et pour ce chap, mes idées ne prenaient pas beaucoup de place ! loll ! 

**Lou4 : **La séparation commence… Les pauvres, ils vont souffrir… Surtout Draco. Mais je ne dis rien et je te laisse découvrir. Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ! (pour la télé, tu sais, je ne la regarde presque jamais ! loll !) 

**Celine.s : **Te revoil ! loll ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas grave, d'oublier ! Ce qui compte, c'est quand tu reviens ! Je suis toujours contente de voir revenir un reviewer ! Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude ! ^__^ Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse non plus ! C'est peut-être ce qui donne tant de charme à mes fics… loll (même si je ne le vois pas, ce charme que vous clamer dans vos reviews…) ^^ Allez, je file ! Presque fini les RAR… J'ai la tête qui tourne… la fatigue, sans doute ! Bisous ! 

**Caroline Black : **Je suis parfaite ??? Je pourrai pourtant te citer les défauts de ma fic sans difficulté. Enfin, non, il faudrait que je relise les chaps, mais bon… Sept cache Plein de chose !!! mais vous êtes loin de deviner quoi ! loll ! Je crois que presque tout les lecteurs de Fic sont fan de Severus ! Je ne préfère ni Dray, ni Ryry.. je les adore tt les deux ! loll ! Allez, je file ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Clau1 : **Merchi beaucoup à toi, Clau, c'est super gentil ! J'ai bien aimé ton dernier chap de 'une idée germée dans une certaine tête blonde'. Harry était très mignon ! ^^ 

**Jenali : **Kikoo toi ! Chargée en émotion, tu trouve ?? et moi qui le trouvais fade.. Mais arriverais-je un jour à être en phase avec mes lecteurs ?? J'ai une idée ! Je vais écrire un truc super merdique et comme ça, tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi que c'est ultra nul ! loll ! Bon, j'avoue, j'ai aimé ma phrase de fin ! mais Chuut ! surtout. Ça casserai mon image de pessimiste ! loll ! G tjs le net et le garderai ! enjoy ! Les fics vont continuer !! De ttes façon, elles auraient continué même si j'avais pas été là.. enfin, pas les miennes, mais bon…! ^^ Bisous ! 

**Lunenoire : **Loll ! Triste, ma réflexion ? Moui, un peu, c'est vrai… ^^ 

**Yami aku : **Long.. ? Il faisait juste 7 pages! C'était pas vraiment long ! Trop dure, moi ?? qu'elle idée… *air angélique qui ne trompe personne* Merchi pour ta review ! Ravie que ça t'ai plu ! 

**Eowyn Malfoy : **Merchi à toi, c'est très gentil ! Bisous ! 

**Remus James Lupin : **Bah, ça m'arrive aussi d'envoyer des reviews fort tardivement. Parfois, c'est même le jour même de la publication ! loll ! L'incompétent de l'hôpital aide sacrément bien l'auteur qui se doutait que les lecteurs trouveraient ça bizarre qu'on ait rien vu à ste-Mangouste ! loll ! Pour Rogue, on l'aime encore plus dans la suite de C de c ! Qui n'est pas écrite, mais déjà programmée.. niark niark nairk niark ! Je vais vous ennuyer encore longtemps, avec ce perso !! ^___^ Pour la vie des deux amoureux, ça commencera dans le prochain chap.. Pour la maison de Rogue, le prochain chap aussi…. La révolution commence !! lolll ! A peluche 

**XD : **Risqué d'envoyer une review un samedi quand on sait que je publie habituellement ce jour là. Heureusement, je n'avais pas encore fait mes RAR ! Merci pour tes compliments, j'ai été très heureuses de lire ta review ! ça m'a donné du cœur à l'ouvrage ! Bisous ! 

Et voil ! enfin fini ! Il est 1h17 du matin… Je vais faire mes devoirs pour lundi. Je sais, je pourrai les faire demain… mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de travailler pour l'école… Comme quoi, se taper la tête au mur, c'est pas bon… A prendre les habitudes des Elfes de Maisons, on en devient comme eux ! loll ! Bisous à tous ! 

PS : pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris ou qui se pose la question : Oui, ma mère est partie et oui, je garde Internet !!! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ??? le seul problème, c'est que j'ai moins accès qu'avant.. Alors… Vive les nuits blanches ! ^______^ 


	23. Le Comédien

23 : Le Comédien 

     Draco apparut directement devant le Chaudron Baveur, ajustant son expression indifférente du mieux qu'il le pouvait avant d'y entrer. A peine fut-il à l'intérieur que les clients présents firent silence, les uns lui lançant un regard venimeux, les autres lui jetant un regard soupçonneux. 

_Et vive l'ambiance de guerre, _pensa sarcastiquement Draco en allant s'installer au bar. 

« Un Whisky, s'il… »

     Draco se tut aussitôt qu'il s'aperçut de son erreur. Voilà ce que ça faisait, de vivre avec Harry. Il avait pris cette foutue habitude de dire 'S'il vous plait' et 'merci'. Chose à perdre au plus tôt ! Un Malfoy ne dit jamais ces mots-là, sauf à ses supérieurs. Et ceux-là, ils étaient rares… Très rares !! Le barman le regarda d'un air circonspect mais servit rapidement et habillement la boisson commandée. Draco n'hésita pas à payer et prit son verre pour l'avaler cul sec. Il aurait besoin de courage. Non pas que mentir à son père soit difficile… Non, le problème venait de devoir retourner dans le monde sombre des Mangemorts, de ré-endossé son costume d'homme froid, sarcastique et imperturbable. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois verres que pour retrouver ses manières froides et aristocratiques. Ses yeux gris reprirent leur apparence détachée et méprisante et son visage redevint blanc et glacial. Se levant, Draco n'accorda aucun salut au barman pour le remercier et sortit du pub comme s'il était le maître du monde. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, en fin de compte… Il lui suffisait de ne pas penser à Harry… 

     Il déambula dans le chemin de traverse, plus parce que Rogue le lui avait demandé que parce qu'il en avait envie. Draco passa son temps entre la banque et la librairie, passant, dans le chemin du retour, chez Florian Fortarôme. Le blond fut presque amusé de voir Ron Weasley lors de sa promenade. Le rouquin avait l'air harassé et ennuyé, si bien qu'il ne prêta même pas attention à son ancien ennemi qui en rit intérieurement. Et quand il fit un discret sortilège de crocenjambe au meilleur ami de son amant qui tomba à la renverse, il crut s'être cassé deux côtes rien qu'en s'empêchant de rire. Néanmoins, n'étant pas là pour créer des problèmes – pas encore – Draco préféra s'éloigner avant que Weasley ne le remarque. Quand il regagna le chaudron Baveur, tout le monde savait qu'il était revenu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son père. 

     Père qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de revoir, pire même, qu'il souhaitait tuer de toutes ses forces. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de le faire n'était autre que Harry. Pour lui, il ne ferait pas couler le sang de son père. Quand aux autres mangemorts, tout dépendait de leur choix… 

     Pensif, Draco resta un long moment au bar à jouer avec le liquide ambrée de son verre, ne prêtant pas attention aux chuchotements que sa présence faisait naître. Des gens étaient venus spécialement au chaudron pour constater son retour de leurs propres yeux, mais le jeune homme les snobait avec une indifférence agaçante. Soudain, un frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale. Son père était là, la comédie allait commencer. Le jeune homme s'empressa de réserver une chambre avant que son père n'entre dans le pub et mit la clef dans sa poche, reprenant son air détaché. Quand Lucius fut derrière lui, Draco porta son verre à ses lèvres, l'ignorant. 

« Ainsi, on ne m'avait pas menti, fit soudain la voix de Lucius avec sarcasme. Tu es revenu. »

Draco fit semblant d'être surpris et reposa son verre. 

« Déjà là, père ? demanda Draco, feintant l'étonnement. 

- Oui, répondit Lucius, s'installant au bar. Je peux tout autant te retourner la question, bien qu'en changeant un peu le début… Enfin là, Draco ? »

Le blond esquissa un léger sourire avant de boire une gorgée de whisky. 

« Ça m'a pris du temps, commença Draco. Mais je me suis résolu, il fallait bien que je revienne voir ta tête de cornichon un jour… »

Le sourire de Lucius disparut aussitôt ! 

« Tu n'as pas perdu ta mauvaise humeur, grogna Lucius. 

- C'est l'héritage des Malfoy, dit Draco en vidant son verre d'un coup. La mauvaise humeur, la fierté et… la stupidité, il paraît… »

Son père, qui portait son verre à ses lèvres, le reposa brusquement. 

« N'insulte pas nos ancêtres…. 

- Et qui m'en empêchera ? demanda Draco. Eux ? Ils sont morts ! Vous ? Vous savez très bien que vous n'avez plus aucun contrôle sur moi… »

Lucius fronça les sourcils, son visage se glaçant durement. 

« Je pourrai te discréditer aux yeux du maître et t'envoyer sur les champs de bataille… »

Draco ne répondit Rien. Il venait de repérer une jeune femme vêtue de manière élégante, mais affriolante, qui se dirigeait vers lui. 

« Faites donc, répondit Draco en payant sa consommation et en se levant. Ça me fera un peu d'action… Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'ai une certaine personne qui attend de voir si… j'ai du talent dans le domaine du plaisir… »

Lucius se retourna, suivant le regard de son fils. Il avisa, d'un coup d'œil méprisant, Angus déguisé en femme. 

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Draco, lui dit son père. La seule chose qui te dirige, c'est le plaisir. »

Draco s'avança vers Angus et mit son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant vers le couloir menant aux chambres. Il s'arrêta avant de disparaître et dit à son père d'une voix claire dans le bar soudain silencieux : 

« C'est mieux que d'être dirigé par un tar ! »

Et avant que Lucius ne dise quoi que ce soit, il attira Angus à sa suite pour aller s'enfermer à l'abri de la colère de son père devenu son ennemi. 

******************

     Angus et Draco rentrèrent dans la chambre réservée au nom des Malfoy. Le premier était blême et en colère, le second tout à fait relax, voir même souriant. Quand la porte fut refermée, Angus s'empressa de jeter un sort de silence ponctué de modifications propres à la magie noire pour empêcher quiconque d'écouter leur conversation. 

« MAIS TU ES DINGUE !! cria Angus, sa voix de femme devenant aiguë sous la colère. Tu es censé gagner sa confiance !!! Tu peux me dire ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ??? »

Draco ne répondit rien, croisant les bras et regardant Angus en souriant. 

« Tu n'as donc rien compris, Angus ? demanda Draco. Ce n'est pas pour mettre mon père en colère, que j'ai agi comme ça… Bien au contraire… 

-… ??? 

- La raison de mon étrange comportement est très facile à expliquer, commença Draco d'un air docte. Si je veux obtenir la confiance de mon père, il faut d'abord qu'il m'envoie sur le terrain. Discrédité, je serai obligé d'aller me prosterner à ses pieds pour retrouver ma position de Premier. Et il croira ainsi m'avoir maté… Un Malfoy maté vaut mieux que cent promesses de fidélité. Et ça, Lucius le sait très bien ! 

- S'il t'envoie sur le terrain, tu es mal, commenta Angus, sa voix redevenant peu à peu masculine. 

- Ce n'est qu'une bagatelle, commenta Draco en souriant. Et un peu d'action ne me fera pas de mal. Je me suis rouillé, avec le temps… 

- Avec le temps ou avec l'amour… ? »

Draco décocha un regard narquois à Angus qui sourit d'un air amusé tandis qu'il reprenait son vrai corps. 

« En parlant d'amour, le portoloin que Rogue m'a donn ne va pas tarder à s'activer…

- OK, répondit Draco, soudain impatient d'arriver chez Rogue. 

- Ça ne fait même pas deux heures que vous êtes séparés, raya Angus en voyant le visage réjoui de Draco. 

- La ferme, Mastrome… », répliqua le blond. 

     Angus pouffa mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaire. Farfouillant dans ses poches, il sortit une simple page arrachée d'un grimoire et la tendit à Draco qui en saisit l'extrémité. Se regardant, ils attendirent en silence que le portoloin s'enclenche et disparurent enfin, en route pour la maison de Rogue. 

     Draco grimaça en arrivant. Il ne détestait pas les voyages en Portoloin, mais il trouvait toujours l'atterrissage un peu dur. Il faillit tomber, mais une paire de bras l'attrapa par la taille et le colla à un corps qu'il connaissait très bien. L'expression froide de Draco s'envola et il se retourna, souriant à Harry. 

« Salut, sourit le brun aux mèches rouges. 

- Salut, répondit Draco en s'approchant de lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. 

- Ça c'est bien pass ? demanda Harry. 

- Moui, je crois, répondit Draco, évasif. 

- Tu parles ! intervint Angus. Cet espèce d'abruti s'est mis Lucius à dos ! 

- Quoi ?? » intervint Harry, s'écartant de Draco pour le regarder d'un air inquiet. 

     Le blond fit semblant de rien et jeta un regard à la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'appartement gigantesque dans lequel les meubles d'Harry avaient été installés de la meilleure manière possible. De hautes portes de chênes fermaient l'entrée et une petite tablette était posée tout près. Non loin de là, la table de travail d'Harry était posée avec, dessus, l'ordinateur portable qui, étrangement, était allumé. Draco ne se posa pas de question quand au comment du fonctionnement de l'engin. Connaissant Harry, il l'avait trafiqué. Juste en face de la table, séparé par un tapis d'au moins quatre mètres, se trouvait le lit rouge qu'ils avaient partagé à Darens. Les couvertures semblaient cependant plus grosses, sans doute pour parer le froid qui émanait des murs. Une armoire était posée non loin de là, celle-là même qu'il y avait dans l'ancienne chambre d'Harry. Et sur la gauche de la chambre se trouvait une petite porte, menant sans doute à la salle de bain. Sur la droite, il s'agissait du salon, divan et fauteuils étant soigneusement posés devant la cheminée dans laquelle un bon feu ronronnait. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, juste de la pierre froide où des flambeaux étaient accroché pour éclairer la pièce au haut plafond. Draco siffla. 

« Pas mal, dit-il. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de fenêtre...

- Ne détourne pas la conversation ! s'énerva Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? 

- Rien de mal, répondit Draco en allant s'installer dans un des fauteuils. J'ai juste légèrement provoqué mon père, de manière à ce qu'il se sente obligé de m'amadouer. » 

Harry le regarda d'un air perplexe. 

« Mais pourquoi ? demanda le brun, perplexe. 

- Parce qu'il paraît qu'un Malfoy maté vaut mieux qu'une centaine de promesses de fidélit », répondit Angus en allant s'installer aussi. 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, faisant pouffer les deux autres hommes. 

« Où est Rogue ? demanda Draco. 

- Il est retourné à Poudlard, répondit Harry. Il avait cours. 

- Ah ? fit Draco. J'avais complètement oublié qu'à Poudlard, il y avait des petits gosses pour suivre les cours… »

Harry secoua la tête d'un air agacé. Un léger Pop se fit alors entendre, un elfe de maison apparaissant. Il était habillé d'une multitude de vêtements différents et, quand il vit Harry, il poussa un cri strident avant de se jeter sur lui, en larmes. 

« Alors c'est vrai, dit l'Elfe en pleurant comme un dément et en serrant les jambes d'Harry. Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas menti à Dobby… Harry Potter est de retour ! Ooh, Dobby est si heureux !! »

Draco grogna d'agacement face à son ancien Elfe. Il l'avait presque oublié, celui-là. 

« Dobby, la paix ! gronda Draco, l'Elfe frissonnant en entendant la voix dure de son ancien maître. Lâche-le, tu vas le faire tomber. 

- Draco Malfoy, monsieur ! fit Dobby en se cachant derrière Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous faites l ?? 

- Aurais-tu oublier la politesse, Dobby ? demanda Draco en se levant de manière menaçante.

- Non, Draco Malfoy, monsieur, non !! »

Dobby couina en se jetant au sol, se prosternant aux pieds de Draco. 

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, fit Draco de manière narquoise en se penchant sur Dobby. Et maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu fais là.

- Monsieur Rogue a dit à Dobby de venir ici, Draco Malfoy, monsieur. Pour que Dobby s'occupe de Harry Potter pendant son absence.

- Il t'a dit ça, hein ? fit Draco d'un air douteux. 

- Draco, arrête ! intervint Harry en récoltant Dobby dans ses bras. Tu lui fais peur ! 

- Et alors ? demanda Angus. 

- Et alors il ne faut pas ! s'énerva Harry en fusillant Angus du regard. 

- Harry, cet Elfe est un moulin à paroles, dit Draco. Si lui est au courant, en fin de semaine, le monde magique entier sait que tu es revenu… 

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! répondit Harry. Dobby ne me trahira pas. N'est-ce pas Dobby ? 

- Ooh, ça non, Harry Potter, monsieur. Dobby ne dira rien ! 

- Oui, on a vu ce que ta loyauté donnait lorsque tu as trahi ma famille, raya Draco. 

- C'était pour la bonne cause ! dit Harry. Dobby a eu raison. Et maintenant, laisse-le tranquille. Dobby, pourrais-tu me faire à dîner ? 

- Ooh, oui, Monsieur ! Que voulez-vous ? 

- Tu sais me faire du poulet ? Avec un peu de salade et des pommes de terre ??

- Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur, tout de suite ! »

Dans un pop, Dobby disparut aussitôt. Harry regarda sévèrement Draco. 

« Pourquoi lui parles-tu comme ça ? demanda Harry. Dobby est quelqu'un de bien. 

- Quelqu'un de bien ? répéta Draco d'un air septique. Ce n'est pas lui qui a failli te tuer lors de ta deuxième année. En essayant de te sauver la vie ? »

Harry détourna la tête d'un air fier. 

« Il m'a sauvé de ton père, cette année-l », répliqua Harry en allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. 

Draco bloqua un instant sur les paroles de son amant. 

« Sauv ? demanda-t-il d'un air un peu surpris. 

- Oui, répondit Harry en lançant un regard flamboyant de colère à son amant. Lorsque je lui ai rendu sa liberté, ton père a voulu me faire payer… C'est Dobby qui l'en a empêch ! Je serai peut-être mort, s'il n'était pas intervenu ! »

Draco afficha un regard neutre, mais finit pas s'approcher de son amant, passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Mieux valait ne pas aborder le sujet Elfe de maison avec Harry, il semblait y tenir autant qu'Hermione Granger. 

« Dans ce cas, ça change tout », dit-il doucement. 

Harry le regarda avec surprise et Draco se contenta d'un léger sourire franc. Harry sourit à son tour, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. 

« Ooh, je vous en prie, fit Angus, toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Epargnez-moi ce genre de scène, je vais être malade ! »

Draco et Harry sursautèrent mais rirent d'Angus. 

« Et pour ce qui est de Lucius ? demanda Harry, regardant Draco. Crois-tu qu'il va te faire des ennuis ? 

- Oui, fit la voix de Severus Rogue qui venait d'entrer. Les ennuis commencent même maintenant. »

Les trois jeunes hommes regardèrent le plus âgé avec surprise. 

« Comment ça ? demanda Harry. 

- Lucius est très en colère contre vous, Malfoy, fit Rogue en regardant Draco. Il vous envoie sur le terrain. »

Harry blêmit. 

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous revoir vos sortilèges de combat, instruisit Severus. Il y a une mission, ce soir… »

Draco hocha de la tête et regarda Harry. 

« Je reviendrai au plus vite, dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras. N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous chez l'opticien… »

     Harry hocha simplement de la tête, la gorge nouée. Ne supportant pas de le voir triste, Draco n'attendit même pas avant de transplaner. Ce fut dans la maison des Malfoy qu'il réapparut, le cœur lourd de revenir dans cet endroit qu'il détestait tant qu'il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'un halot de haine. Draco regarda autour de lui, le couloir sombre était décoré de tableaux représentant ses ancêtres, tous ayant cet air fier et arrogant propre aux Malfoy. Draco grimaça. La salle d'arrivée. Celle destinée à impressionner chaque personne transplanant dans le manoir… Draco haussa les épaule et s'avança vers les hauts escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. 

« Tiens, fit une voix sarcastique sur le côté. Qui voil »

     Draco tressaillit et se retourna vers son père d'un air ennuyé. Lucius et lui se regardèrent, chacun attendant que l'autre parle. Draco, spécialiste dans ce jeu, s'appuya contre la balustrade des escaliers et dévisagea son père. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant près de vingt minutes avant que le plus âgé des Malfoy ne craque. 

« Tu te décides enfin à rentrer, grogna Lucius. 

- Visiblement…, dit sarcastiquement Draco. 

- Tu as terminé de t'amuser…, railla son père. 

- Certainement, sinon, je ne serai pas rentr », commenta Draco en esquissant un bâillement. 

Les yeux de Lucius brillèrent de colère. 

« Tiens-toi droit ! cria-t-il, énervé. Je ne t'ai pas éduqué pour que tu te comportes ainsi. 

- Non, vous ne m'avez Pas éduqu », remarqua Draco en souriant. 

Lucius eut de nouveau un rictus de rage contenue. Il lui fallut quelque seconde pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. 

« Visiblement, aller chez les moldus t'a été plus nocif que je ne le pensais, dit-il. Je te conseille d'aller te prendre une douche pour te nettoyer de leur perversité. Profites-en pour bien te frotter entre les jambes… Tu suintes la débauche… »

Draco sourit. Son père était décidément un homme trop facile à berner. 

« Mieux vaut la débauche que la boue, railla Draco. 

- Ooh, en parlant de boue, fit Lucius en souriant. J'ai parlé au maître de ton cas… Tout comme moi, il pense qu'un petit séjour sur les champs de bataille ne te ferrait pas le moindre mal… Bonne chance à toi… »

     Draco serra les poings en fixant le sourire suffisant de son père. Combien avait-il envie de lui crier que ce qu'il croyait être une vengeance n'était qu'une voie bien tracée par son fils et qu'il suivait comme un pro ? Juste pour lui effacer ce foutu sourire… Au lieu de cela, il se contenta d'une moue énervée, donnant l'impression à son père qu'il avait gagné. Fier, Draco grimpa les escaliers de marbre gris. Il entendit son père rire tandis qu'il partait… 

******************

     Installée dans la grande baignoire de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, Draco se relaxait dans son bain, les yeux fermés. L'eau chaude détendait ses muscles tendus par la colère et tout doucement, il se mit à rêver. A rêver que son père était mort, que le monde était en paix et qu'il était libre de vivre heureux avec Harry. Mais la vérité était là. Harry était au même moment dans le sous-sol de la maison de Rogue, dans une pièce au haut plafond et sans fenêtre… Seul, malade… Draco rouvrit les yeux, découvrant le plafond blanc immaculé de la salle de bain. Il tendit la main pour faire couler un peu plus d'eau chaude. Il avait froid, malgré la chaleur de la pièce… 

     Jusqu'à présent, son plan marchait parfaitement bien. Son père avait plongé pieds et poings liés dans son piège, le discréditant au yeux du 'maître'. Sept, qui était venue pour le dîner, avait montré à Draco le pouvoir de persuasion qu'elle possédait sur Lucius en le faisant quitter la pièce pour aller voir si son hibou était là. Chose que l'homme avait exécuté sans grognement, portant sur Sept un regard empreint de désir et d'amour. Et c'était principalement ce qui choquait le plus Draco. Son père était amoureux de Sept. Lui qui avait toujours cru que son père était dénué de tout sentiment, il se trompait lourdement. Durant l'absence de Lucius, Draco en avait profité pour demander à la jeune femme comment elle avait fait. Celle-ci avait juste haussée les épaules en lui faisant une œillade séductrice. 

     A présent, seul, se délaçant dans son bain, Draco demeurait perplexe. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller au combat, mais n'avait pas du tout le choix. C'était ça ou il serait accusé de traîtrise et tué. Et vu la haine que son père entretenait contre lui, ça ne se ferait pas sans douleur. La question qu'il fallait se poser était simple : Lucius pardonnerait-il tout de suite à Draco ou l'obligerait-il à continuer le combat jusqu'à ce qu'il y reste ? Le jeune homme était perplexe quand à ce qui allait se passer. Tout dépendait de la rancune de son père et Merlin savait comme elle pouvait être grande, quand on l'insultait… Cependant, Draco n'avait plus trop le choix… Il devait combattre. 

     Se levant, le jeune homme sortit de la grande et spacieuse baignoire de marbre blanc, attrapant au passage sa serviette qu'il enroula rapidement autour de sa taille. Il marcha jusqu'au lavabo, laissant des traces de pas humides sur son chemin. Elles s'effacèrent magiquement aussitôt. Arrivé devant la vitre de la salle de bain, Draco grimaça en voyant que ses cheveux poussaient décidément trop vite. Il prit rêveusement quelques mèches, les coupa sans aucune inquiétude et jugea de lui-même… Rien à faire, dans une semaine, il aurait de nouveau des cheveux pendant dans son cou. Il maudit le sang de ses ancêtres pour l'incontrôlable crinière qu'il avait et sortit de la pièce illuminée pour rentrer dans sa chambre bien sombre. Les murs étaient fait de marbre noir veiné d'émeraude et des chandeliers étaient posés sur la commode, la table de nuit et le bureau. Malgré les lampes éparses, il faisait fort sombre dans sa chambre… Le lit à baldaquin était recouvert de drap de soie coûteux de couleur vert foncé et les meubles en eux-même était d'un bois fort sombre. Draco soupira. 

_Bienvenue en enfer…_

******************

     Draco fut réveillé en sursaut, une main le secouant avec véhémence. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, la première réaction de Draco fut de grogner à Harry de le laisser tranquille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'Harry n'était pas là et qu'il était au manoir Malfoy. L'information eut l'effet d'une couche froide et il ouvrit les yeux, terrorisé. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement en découvrant Sept qui le regardait d'un air angoissé. 

« Dépêche-toi, dit la jeune femme dans un souffle. Tu es attendu sur le terrain ! Lève-toi ! 

- Quoi ? demanda Draco en passant une main sur ses yeux pour mieux se réveiller. 

- Tu es attendu sur le terrain, répéta Sept en enlevant les couvertures pour ensuite le tirer hors du lit. Lucius t'a appelé, mais comme tu ne portes plus d'anneaux, tu n'as rien senti ! Lève-toi ! Et mets ça ! »

     Rapidement, la jeune femme fouilla dans sa poche de robe de chambre et tendit à Draco un anneau d'argent qui le fit frissonner. Avec dégoût, le blond le prit doucement, déboutonna sa veste de pyjama et le rattacha, non sans grimacer. 

« Et maintenant, habille-toi et file, dit Sept en allumant les autres chandeliers. Cela fait une demi-heure que tu aurais dû y être… Mais je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt… Lucius ne dormait pas. »

     Draco hocha simplement de la tête et commença à enlever sa veste de pyjama déjà détachée. Il ne demanda même pas à Sept de sortir, trop pris par l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. Il allait retourner sur le champ de bataille avec les simples mangemorts. Il allait devoir se battre. Il allait devoir tuer…Draco tressaillit. Il avait juré de ne plus jamais tuer ! 

« Il faut faire des sacrifices, dit doucement Sept qui était derrière et avait semblé suivre le débat intérieur de Draco. Même si ce n'est pas facile… 

- Facile à dire, gronda Draco en enfilant une robe noire par-dessus les vêtements de moldus qu'il avait mis à la hâte. Ce n'est pas toi qui vas aller tuer des innocents ! 

- Et ce n'est pas toi qui couches avec Lucius Malfoy une fois voir deux par jour, dit calmement la jeune femme. Nous avons tous un sacrifice à faire… »

     Draco se retourna et dévisagea la jeune femme si forte et fière qu'il avait toujours connue. Elle semblait fatiguée et meurtrie en elle-même. Un bleu apparaissait doucement sur sa joue gauche, lui donnant un air vulnérable que le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais connu. De la pitié se répandit dans son cœur comme un poison infectieux. 

« Il t'a bless », dit simplement Draco. 

Sept sourit et redressa la tête, fière. 

« Je l'ai blessé aussi, fit-elle avec un léger sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est déjà arrivé. 

- Déjà arriv ? demanda Draco. 

- Ton père est un homme fier…, expliqua Sept. Il est amoureux de moi, mais il ne supporte pas que je me montre irrespectueuse. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est ma principale qualit »

Et elle fit un sourire sarcastique à Draco qui pouffa. 

« Je vois le genre, fit Draco. Mais fais tout de même attention. Il a des techniques très spéciales pour inculquer le respect… 

- Oui et quand on te voit, on comprend qu'elles sont très efficaces », railla la jeune femme. 

Draco rit de nouveau, plaçant convenablement par la même occasion son masque de mangemort et sa capuche. 

« Où se situe le combat ? 

- Dans un village moldus à trois cents kilomètres de Londres. Le but est de tuer la famille Maxilis qui s'y est réfugiée… Mais bien entendu, tout débordement est autorisé… 

- Bien entendu, fit Draco. A plus tard. 

- Je l'espère… »

Draco transplana, laissant derrière lui la jeune femme. 

     Il arriva dans une plaine trempée par la pluie qui tombait doucement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour percevoir les cris et apercevoir les flashs de lumière créés par les sorts qui fusaient. Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement. Il n'avait plus fait ça depuis longtemps. Peut-être trop. Ça lui était d'autant plus difficile de tuer, maintenant qu'il avait appris à vivre avec ces gens que les sorciers appelaient moldus… Inspirant un bon coup, Draco se mit à marcher vers le village. Il pouvait encore reculer. Personne ne l'avait vu… Mais son père le saurait… Dans un flash, il revit le visage vide de sa mère. Le sourire étincelant de confiance et d'amour d'Harry. 

_Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices…_

     Peut-être allait-il sacrifier trop de vies. Peut-être y avait-il une autre solution ? Mais il était trop tard. Les autres mangemorts l'avaient vu. Il devait foncer. Des gens partaient en courant dans tout le village. Des enfants pleuraient, des femmes suppliaient, des hommes se battaient et les maisons étaient en feu. Draco déglutit et sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa sur une femme qui se sauvait. Fermant les yeux, il murmura un sort. Il entendit le cri de douleur. Il sentit le sang giclé sur lui. Mais il ne vit rien. Cela n'empêcha pas son cœur de hurler à l'horreur ni les larmes de couler sur son visage heureusement masqué. Redressant la tête, Draco se dirigea vers une autre victime. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était comme ça. 

_Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices… _

     Quand il rentra chez lui, les vêtements de Draco étaient maculés de sang. 

###########################################################################

*Bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire*  On est Vendredi… L'est 23h26 selon mon ordi… Je suis crevée… Je suis malade… Mais je suis l !  Je tiens à faire mes RAR avant demain, ainsi, quand je recevrai la correction, il ne me restera plus qu'un petit copier coller à faire et…. C'est partit ! Mais bon, puisque vous lisez actuellement ceci, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me casse à raconter ça, c'était hier et sans importance ! 

Je m'excuse pour mon retard d'une semaine. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendiez mon chapitre, mais j'étais malheureusement encore malade et dans l'incapacité d'écrire. C'est terriblement désagréable de ne pas pouvoir s'installer devant son écran pendant deux jours quand on sait qu'on a un chapitre à faire… Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, voilà enfin le chapitre 23, que je n'aime pas… pour pas changer ! loll ! Je préfère le 24… Pourquoi ? Et bien, vous le saurez la semaine prochaine ! (du sadisme ?? non, je vois pas…) 

**RAR : **

**Paradise Nigthwish : **J'aimerai bien vivre à pars, comme toi ! Mais malheureusement, on ne me laisse pas… bande de pot de colle. M'ne fiche, un jour, je partirai ! loll ! J'suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Bisous ! 

**Bubblejoyce : **En effet, elle chtite, ta review… Mais c'est l'intention qui compte (et le contenu) pas la longueur ! Ton cerveau est partit ?? Sûrement avec ma résistance à la fatigue et au maladie, sans doute… Je suis crevée et malade, ou a donc filée mon énergie et ma défense immunitaire ?? Je t'énerve en ne m'étendant pas sur le sujet de Sept ? Mais je ne peux rien dire, voyons ! Sinon, ça gâche toute la surprise ! lolll Sept restera définitivement démoniaque, même si elle oeuvrera pour le bien. Je te donne un indice sur Sept… Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que je n'ai jamais révélé son nom de famille.. ?? ça sera tout ! pour l'instant !! loll Pour ce qui est de Rogue, je n'ai pas trouver qu'il faisait dans la guimauve. En fait, j'ai tenté de le rendre agacé par l'amour de Dray et H et toute leur hésitation à se quitter. Navrée d'avoir échoué. 

**Caroline Black : **Le problème, avec les nuits blanches, c'est qu'il faut les rattraper… Ce que je fais généralement pendant les cours… Aussi, je me fais souvent engueuler ! loll ! Moi, je préfère écrire de nuit… Quand des gens passent derrière moi sans arrêt, ça me déconcentre alors je perds le file… Ce qui n'est pas conseillé quand on a sept fics différentes en tête et qu'on doit garder chaque trame bien claire pour ne pas tout mélanger… Enfin.. Lâche toujours les idées sur Sept, histoire que je rigole ! Personne ne peut deviner ce que je réserve, c'est bien trop tiré par les cheveux ! loll ! Soit dit en passant, je crois que ta review à été coupée, je n'ai donc pas la suite ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Tolkiane : **loll ! Ce qui me fait rire, avec tes reviews, c'est que je n'en comprends jamais que la moitié… mdr !!  C'est inquiétant, je sais… Mais il est presque minuit… je crois que je vais me faire du café… Mouahahaha… En tout cas, merci pour ta review. 

**Tiffany Shin : **Pour l'ascenseur,j'aurai voulu en mettre plus, mais j'étais légèrement à cours de sous-entendu ! loll ! N'ai jamais été forte pour ce genre de choses… Harry avec des mèches rouges ? Dans mon imagination, il est très mignon ! lol ! 

**Artemis : **Et merde, j'ai encore oublier de te mettre une review ! *se tape la tête au mur* Bon, c'est pas grave ! Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sache que j'aime tjs autant et que j'ai littéralement dévoré le précédent chap !! A quand le suivant ??? ^____^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre ! Zibou à toi et merci pour ta review ! 

**Lululle : **Pourquoi il ne le retrouvera pas ? Dis donc, tu sais que si je réponds à cette question, je te donne une indication monstre sur la suite de la fic ?? Bon, je réponds qd même… Parce que Draco a décidé d'emménager ailleurs ! Voilà, je pense n'en avoir pas trop révélé… Même si c'est toujours trop à mon goût ! Pour les sous-entendus dans l'ascenseur, comme je l'ai dit à Tiffany Shin, je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses.. J'aurai bien aimé en mettre plus.. loll ! Contente que tu ais aimé, en tout cas ! Bisous ! 

**Akashana : **Et bien, merci beaucoup à toi, c'est bien gentil ! Bisous, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! ^^ 

**Popov² : **Merci beaucoup ! A la semaine prochaine, j'espère. 

**Blaise le poussin masqu : **J'ai enfin commencé votre fic ! Enfin !!!! Je devrai continuer de lire tout cela demain soir… entre deux et trois heures du matin ou plus, si je n'ai pas fini. Pour l'instant, ça me plait, et je suis sûre que ça va continuer ! ^^ Une semaine d'apnée… et béh.. Faut le faire ! loll ! Pour l'article de Tobias, bravo ! Vous êtes parmi les rares à l'avoie noté. Pourtant, cette fois, c'était gros comme Poudlard, que ça allait faire cloché… enfin, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Patience…. Pour la vie harmonieuse en famille, ça s'améliore. Mon père a compris que pour vivre en harmonie, fallait me laisser écrire ! lolll ! Même si il ne me laisse pas autant en profiter qu'avant ! Allez, bisous à vous ! ^^ 

**4rine : **Merci, c'est très gentil. 

**Jeanne d'Arc : **Cool ! tu accepterais de relever mon défis du concert de Rock ? ça serait super ! Je meurs d'envie de lire cette histoire ! Je pourrai la faire, mais j'ai trop de fic. Je ne veux pas m'encombrer d'une histoire de plus. En tout cas, si tu la fais, préviens-moi ! Je veux vraiment trop lire ça ! 

**Lyly : **Bah, ce n'est pas grave. Je te l'avais juste signaler, comme ça, tu ne m'avais pas vexé, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter ^^ ! Je suis contente que ton amie ait aimé ma fic et que toi-même, tu continue de l'apprécier. Merci beaucoup ! 

**LSK : **Dites donc, vous ! Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas de problème de net, etc.… Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir pu m'aider, ce sont des choses qui arrive. Sévie, elle, vous a fait la tête, mais bon, vous savez comment elle est… Et dis à Ccilia qu'elle n'a pas à culpabiliser ! Ce n'est vraiment pas grave ! J'ai juste attendu la soirée que ma conseillère en Slash (qui est québécoise) arrive et je lui ai demander de m'aider… et comme toujours, d'une phrase, elle m'a débloquer.. pas pour rien que c'est ma conseillère en Slash… De même que ce n'est pas pour rien que Cec' est ma conseillère en f et mésa ^^. Et de rien, pour les fanarts ! ^^ 

**Jenali : **Pour les mèches rouges, ça ne vient pas de moi, mais de ma conseillère en Slash… elle y tenait à cette idée, alors je l'ai mise pour lui faire plaisir. Et au final, je ne lui reproche pas. Tout le monde semble apprécier l'idée. Pour Lucius, si, il va faire chiez, mais bon, faut bien un peu de problème ! loll ! La cohabitation Harry/Rogue ! Heureusement que tu m'en parles, j'avais oubli d'y consacrer un petit moment… niark niark niark niark… Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser… Si, je saurai faire une fic super merdique ! Je t'assure ! Le problème, c'est qu'en fin de compte, je pourrai pas m'empêcher de la faire tourner bien… Foutu perfectionnisme… loll ! Tu sais que sur une review, j'ai rougis trente six fois ? Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !! Et bisous à toi ! 

**Enyo85 : **Tu ne supporte pas Lucius ? moi, je l'aime bien ! ça m'énerve d'en avoir fait l'ennemi… Mais bon, fallait bien un méchant dans l'histoire ! loll ! Vi, Rogue est protecteur, mais ne lui dis pas que tu l'as vu, il en serait fâch ! loll ! Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewé, ça m'arrive aussi ! loll ! Moi, M'épuiser ??? Nooonnnn.. (il est minuit 26… Bizarre, comme mon affirmation perd tout son poinds quand on lit cette parenthèse… MDR) Allez, je file ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Clau1 : **Merci beaucoup à toi, c'est super gentil ! Ton histoire d'une idée dans une certaine tête blonde est vraiment super, c'est donc normale que je l'aime. Quand à ton autre fic, non, je ne l'ai pas lue, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps ! mais j'essayerai de le faire prochainement ! ^^ Bisous ! 

**Yami Aku : **Moi? Torturé les personnages ?? Mais non, qu'elle idée… *air d'ange qui ne trompe personne* Mais si je les torture, ce n'est que pour les rendre plus heureux ! loll ! Y'a peut-être quelqu'un qui va écrire l'histoire se passant dans un concert de Rock, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr ! Je te le dirai, si j'ai confirmation ! ^^ Bisous à toi et merci pour ta review ! 

**Lunenoire : **C'est pas que j'aime les séparations brusque, mais je ne savais pas comment clôturé le chapitre ! lolll ! Suis contente que la réaction de Rogue t'ait plue ! Bisous. 

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa : **J'ai pas fait de fautes dans le nom ? (vérifie) apparemment non… (air satisfait) Je te remercie pour tes deux reviews, même si je commence à être en panne de réponse… suis un peu trop fatiguée, sans doute. Non, en effet, c'est pas très joyeux à la maison, mais ça commence à aller mieux ! ^^ Je sais, la séparation était rapide ! Mais j'en avais vraiment marre de faire traîner les choses ! loll ! A la prochaine ! 

**Mitt : **O__o… Quelle grande review… Mais non, voyons, je ne suis pas sadique avec Draco et Harry… Pas encore… loll ! Rassurant, n'est-ce pas ? MDR ! Pour Harry, non, j'ai pas de dessin, mais si tu te propose pour en dessiner, je veux bien ! loll ! J'adorai avoir des dessins de mes fics ! Pour Sept, crois-moi, tu es loin de te douter de ce qu'elle réserve ! Niark niark niark nairk ! J'adore réservée de Grosses surprise…. Et celle-là, elle va faire du bruit ! loll ! Si je me creuses mes méninges pour faire c de c ? Ouais… j'en ai des insomnies, même ! loll ! Merchi pour ta review et bisous à toi ! 

**LOU4 : **A court de compliment ? Tu veux un dictionnaire de synonyme ? loll ! Non, je plaisante, ce n'est as grave, à force de compliments, je pourrai attraper la grosse tête, ce n'est donc pas plus mal (ça risque pas, vu la grande estime que je porte sur mon travail ! loll) Moi, je regarde pas la télé parce que je suis sur ff.net ! loll ! j'écris, je lis, je dors ou j'étudie.. Mais je ne fais rien d'autre, sauf quand je dois nettoyer la maison ou repasser… ^^ 

**Kaorulabelle : **Loll ! Review originale ! Je te remercie, c'est très gentil ! A la prochaine. 

**Celine.s : **ça y est, je ne sais plus taper sur le clavier, je suis vraiment trop fatiguée ! Mais je finirai ces RAR !!! Courage… Mais non, voyons, faut pas s'excuser ! C'est des choses qui arrive ! Moi, c'est constamment, que j'oublie de reviewer… Ce qui est passablement désagréable quand l'auteur publie et que je m'aperçois que je n'ai rien mit… Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Suis contente que tu aimes ! Bisous ! 

**Clem : **D'après ta review, je viens d'aller me coucher…. Là, j'aimerai y aller ! loll ! Il est minuit 43 ! Je suis crevée !!! Mais bon, faut que je finisse. Aaah… Tu as bien aimé Rogue ! C'est bien! Surtout qu'on va souvent le revoir, ce petiot... Moi, je dors en Sciences-sociales, Histoire, Histoire-option, Français, math… Oui, bon, tout les cours, sauf Gym… Aurai du mal, en jouant au volley… loll ! Bisous à toi 

**^____^ J'ai presque fini… Mon liiiiiit… je veux mon liiiiiiiiiiit… T____T **

**Dop : **Suis une des premières que tu lis ?? Coool…. Je suis contente que tu l'ais aimé et que tu ne soit pas tombée sur certaine fic choquante… Paraît que ça coupe l'envie d'aimer les Slash… Loll ! Draco buter son père ? Nan, il va laisser faire la justice, tout en leur donnant… un coup de pouce. Harry guérir ?? Bien sûr! Je suis une fan des bonnes fins ! loll ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Bisous ! 

**Lolieshing : **Neuf alertes ?? Mhmm… J'aimerai en avoir autant, un jour ! Surtout si c'est neuf alertes de Slash ! je deviens de plus en plus accroc à ses machins l ! loll ! A bien y réfléchir, je ne lis presque plus que ça !… Mais bon, passons… Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ait plue… (je dis toujours la même chose en fin de RAR… C pitoyable.. loll) A la prochaine ! 

**Remus James Lupin : **Moi aussi, j'ai souvent la flemme… Notamment à cet instant.. L'est minuit 57… Mais je finirai, je l'ai dit ! non mais ! Pour Rogue, faut voir… je ne sais plus vraiment, j'ai le cerveau en miette… la seule pensées que j'ai c'est : Lit, oreiller, couette.. DODO !! loll ! Bon, que nous réserve Rogue.... *réfléchis* Aah ! oui. Il va beaucoup aider Harry… Mais je préfère ne pas en dire plus… Sinon, tout serait révél ! Maieuh ! je viens de télécharger une chanson, et elle s'affiche pas… GRRRRR… Foutu PC… Tiens, il est 1h01 du matin… héhé… Je suis fatiguée… TT___TT J'abrège ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine j'espère ! Bisous. 

**Adelowny : **Allons, de quoi te plains-tu ? si tu ne vois pas passer deux chapitres, alors tu as deux chapitres à lire au lieu d'un ! N'est-ce pas positif, d'une certaine manière ?? loll ! Comment ils vont supporter d'être sépar ? ben, vont pas le supporter, tout simplement ! Mais on verra ça dans les prochains chapitre… Vip, y'aura un happy end ! je suis fan des bonnes fins, alors…. Il y a déjà un peu d'action, mais ce n'est rien comparé aux autres chapitres… ^^ Bisous à toi et à la prochaine ! 

**Naya : **Et bien, je suis ravie de savoir que ma fic à le pouvoir de t'apaiser… Moi, elle me donne des insomnie, des nuits blanches, des casse-têtes, des crises de nerfs et des notes dans mon journal de classe parce que je me suis endormie sur mon banc… mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ! loll ! Pour les amis de Harry, sa guérison et sa futur vie avec Draco, ne t'inquiète pas…. Fais-moi confiance, j'aime les bonnes fins ! ^^ Bisous à toi. 

**Archange Dechu : **Bon… Dernière review, il est 1h09 du matin… Mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus depuis longtemps, mais je vais le remettre en mode fonctionnement juste pour toi… J'ai reçu ta review à 5h du matin en ce vendredi… J'étais crevée, je venais de me lever et cela, en pensant à C de c et à comment j'allai bien pouvoir trouer mon emploi du temps pour l'écrire… J'ouvre l'ordinateur, file sur MSN… et ho ! une review ! Je la lis.. air septique.. suivit d'un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 5h30. Levé de mon père ? 6h. Départ pour l'école ? 6h45… Petite moue agacée. Je sais que je dois encore faire mon repas et mon déjeuner. Regarde de nouveau la review. Haussement d'épaule. Allez ! on écrit ! Ainsi, grâce à toi, je me suis retrouvée à 5 h du matin, épuisée, à faire la suite de ce chapitre, c'est à dire la fin… On peut dire que les autres lecteurs peuvent te remercier ! Pour la semaine dernière, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'étais malade ! Il y a des imprévus, comme ça… enfin, l'important, c'est que je suis là, maintenant ! J'espère en tout cas que tu seras satisfaites de ce chap. Il est un peu court, mais bon… Comme à chaque fois avec moi, il y a une raison.. Que je ne dis pas ! loll ! Bisous à toi et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! A la prochaine.. 

**OUIIII !** Je vais dormir !!!! Mon Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!!! Dodooooooooo ! *Umbre77, la fille la plus heureuse sur terre parce qu'elle va dormir…* 


	24. Absolution

24 : Absolution. 

     La femme se tordit de douleur, Draco serrant un peu plus sa baguette. Son visage demeurait neutre tandis que les cris résonnaient dans le sombre cachot de la demeure du 'maître'. Autour de lui, les jeunes recrues regardaient la scène avec des yeux écarquillés, certains de dégoût, d'autres de fascination. Draco, lui, avait envie de vomir et tremblait de la tête au pied. Il déplaça sa baguette le long du corps convulsé, la chaire s'ouvrant sous la pression et répandant du sang sur la table et sur Draco. Le jeune homme serra les dents pour garder une expression désintéressée et pour ne pas laisser voir sa répugnance. 

« L'important, dans une torture, instruisit Draco aux jeunes recrues, c'est de garder la victime en vie le plus longtemps possible… Et, bien entendu... de la faire souffrir un maximum… »

L'un des jeunes hommes présent frissonna et son visage se verdit un peu plus. Draco pensa qu'il devait à peu près avoir la même tête. Du moins, s'il n'avait pas un contrôle étonnant de son expression faciale… 

« Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, commenta Draco en stoppant le sortilège. Bonne journée. »

     La plupart des jeunes Mangemorts s'enfuirent en courant. Certains s'attardèrent pour regarder la femme pleurnichant sur la table. Quand tous furent partit, Draco laissa son expression d'indifférence s'effacer pour afficher alors sa douleur et sa répugnance. Tombant à genoux, le jeune homme se couvrit le visage de ses mains couvertes de sang. Il ne pouvait plus continuer. Il ne voulait plus continuer… Trois jours avaient passé depuis qu'il avait commencé cette macabre comédie et son père prenait un plaisir manifeste à l'obliger à faire les plus horribles choses. En larmes, Draco serra les poings. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il allait en devenir fou ! Le froid des cachots le fit tressaillir et il s'empressa de resserrer sur ses épaules sa cape de Mangemort. Se relevant, il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme mourante couchée sur la table. 

« Pardon, murmura Draco. Je suis désol »

La femme le regarda, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient vides, mais elle vivait encore. Elle souffrait encore. Sortant sa baguette, Draco la pointa sur le cœur de la jeune femme qui trembla de terreur. 

« Avada Kedavra », murmura Draco. 

     Un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette. La femme trembla un peu puis sa tête retomba mollement. Elle était morte. Draco rangea sa baguette et sortit son mouchoir. Il essuya tendrement le jeune visage et ferma les yeux de la défunte. Alors, ne supportant l'horrible spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux, Draco sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il croisa un Mangemort dans le couloir et lui ordonna d'aller nettoyer le cachot, ce que l'homme fit sans discuter, trop impressionné par Draco pour résister. Sorti du sombre couloir, Draco déboucha dans le hall qu'il quitta tout aussi vite. Il ne voulait plus rester ici. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus ! Chacun de ses membres tremblait et il sentait une horrible douleur lui vriller les tempes. Il savait qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il savait qu'il devait se soigner. Mais il était bien trop horrifié pour tenter quelque chose. Sa santé était le cadet de ses soucis ! 

     Transplanant, Draco se retrouva directement dans sa chambre, au manoir Malfoy. Le jeune homme se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit, enfouissant son visage tourmenté dans son oreiller. Trois jours qu'il faisait ça. Trois jours qu'il tuait, qu'il torturait... et il ne savait même plus pourquoi. Il ne voulait plus faire ça ! Soulevant ses couvertures, Draco se blottit rapidement dans son lit froid. Froid et vide… Il se mit à penser à Harry sans trop le vouloir. Il l'imagina près de lui, souriant. Il l'imagina passer sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrasser sur le front. Une perle roula sur la joue de Draco. Il n'avait plus vu Harry depuis trois jours. Que le temps où ils étaient seuls et heureux lui semblait loin… Sans doute trop… ! 

     Un bruit de porte interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Se redressant, Draco fut surpris de voir Sept dans sa chambre. Elle était habillée d'une robe élégante, comme à son habitude. Son visage était de nouveau pur, aucune trace violacée ne marquant sa peau blanche. Le blond en fut presque soulagé. 

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda Sept en s'approchant de lui rapidement. 

- Comment je vais ? demanda Draco, son ton acide lui donnant une voix plus rauque que d'habitude. Comment je vais ? Je ne sais pas ! J'ai l'impression que tout tourne, que tout saigne… Ou c'est peut-être moi qui ai du sang dans les yeux… ça ne m'étonnerait pas… Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

     Sept ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front. Elle grimaça et se dirigea vers la cheminée où elle jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette. Draco perdit le fil, regardant le plafond. La pièce tanguait terriblement. Il entendait des cris, il voyait des maisons en feu. Il entendait des supplications, des pleurs… Il ne savait plus du tout où il était. Et dans tout ça, il y avait la voix de Sept. 

« Rogue, amène tes fesses ici et tout de suite ! Il ne va pas bien du tout ! Je t'assure, il délire. 

- Je ne peux pas venir maintenant, fit la voix de Rogue. J'ai cours ! 

- Colle-leur un devoir hyper dur et ramène-toi ! Si Lucius vient, il n'aura aucune difficulté à savoir ce qu'on prépare si Draco est dans cet état ! »

… La petite fille courait dans la boue et dans le sang, ses cheveux blonds noués en une tresse à moitié défaite. Draco pointa sa baguette sur elle. Elle tomba. Morte. 

« Je serai là dans dix minutes, dit Rogue. Surveille-le ! »

… Un vieil homme dans une chaise roulante… Balancé par la fenêtre. Mort. 

« Calme-toi, Draco, murmura Sept, posant sa main fraîche sur son front. Calme-toi ! »

Des bébés dans un berceau… Transpercés par une dague. Morts, tous les deux. 

« Ça va aller, continuait Sept. Rogue va arriver et il va t'enlever cette foutue fièvre. Ça va aller… »

Tous, morts. Tous, le regardant. Draco pleura. Et il sombra dans l'inconscience. 

******************

     Des cris, encore des cris. Ceux de ses victimes ? Etaient-elles venues pour le hanter ? Etaient-elles venues se venger ? 

« Tu es devenu fou, Lucius, disait l'une des voix. Personne ne ferait vivre une chose pareille à son enfant ! 

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Severus ! Draco s'est montré irrespectueux ! J'ai tout à fait le droit de l'en punir ! 

- Ce n'est pas un gosse capricieux, Lucius. Ça ne l'est plus ! Il est un homme et s'il se montre ainsi méprisant avec toi, alors il faut avoir une discussion entre vous ! D'homme à homme ou de père à fils. Mais certainement pas ça ! »

     Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait encore mal à la tête et il grelottait, mais la pièce ne tanguait plus. Et il n'avait plus ses horribles images devant les yeux. Au lieu de ça, il avait son père et Severus Rogue qui se disputaient. 

« C'est mon fils et non le tien, Severus ! cria Lucius, l'air énervé. Alors maintenant, va-t'en ! 

- Il n'en est pas question ! fit Rogue sur le même ton. Il est malade et j'entends bien le soigner ! 

- Je te l'interdis ! », hurla Lucius, sa voix apportant une douleur aiguë à Draco. 

     La douleur martelait la tête de Draco qui regardait à présent son père et son ancien professeur de potions se disputer sans toute fois les entendre. Une brume argentée semblait s'élever dans le coin le plus sombre de sa chambre. Draco tourna la tête. Sa mère était là. Le blond cria. Les deux hommes présents le regardèrent d'un air étonné. Draco, lui se leva péniblement de son lit et recula de terreur. Sa mère s'approchait de lui. Sa voix s'élevait dans la pièce, mais Draco n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait. Rogue s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa. Lucius, lui, le regarda d'un air méprisant. 

« Laisse-moi le soigner ! cria Rogue. Il est en plein délire ! »

     Draco se débattait de toutes ses forces. Rogue l'empêchait de s'enfuir et sa mère s'approchait de plus en plus près. Draco poussa un cri, essayant de  s'éloigner de la main qu'elle tendait vers lui. Les doigts froids touchèrent sa peau et Draco s'arrêta de bouger tout de suite, des larmes coulant sur son visage. 

« Maman ? » fit-il.

Rogue et Lucius le regardèrent. Draco sentit son estomac se tordre sous le regard glacial et fier de sa mère. La pièce tournait trop vite. Seul l'esprit de sa mère était fixe. Malade, Draco s'évanouit de nouveau. 

******************

     Quand il se réveilla, il se sentit bien. Il était couché, nu, dans de chaudes et douces couvertures qui l'entouraient et le sécurisaient. Une main fraîche jouait dans ses cheveux et un bras était passé sous sa tête. Draco respira tranquillement. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait protégé, aimé. Draco poussa un soupir de bien-être et s'installa un peu mieux dans le lit. 

« Tu es enfin réveill », dit une voix douce. 

Draco sursauta et ouvrit un peu les yeux. Harry était là, le regardant affectueusement. Ses yeux verts brillaient de tendresse et il souriait doucement. 

« Es-tu une hallucination ? » demanda Draco. 

Harry pouffa. 

« Non, dit-il. Je suis bien réel. 

- Vraiment ? » demanda Draco, douteux. 

Harry sourit et se pencha, l'embrassant. Draco ferma les yeux, savourant le contact des lèvres de son amant contre les siennes. 

« Je suis réel, répéta Harry. 

- Oui, dit faiblement Draco en le regardant. Tu as des lentilles. 

- Oui, dit doucement Harry. Et toi, tu n'as plus de fièvre… »

     Harry dégagea son bras et se leva. Draco se redressa un peu et regarda la pièce où le jeune homme était installé. Le PC était allumé, comme d'habitude. Dans le sofa, Nougat et Tartam dormaient paisiblement. Si la pièce n'avait pas été aussi sombre, Draco aurait juré être de retour à Darens. 

« Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? demanda Draco, regardant Harry qui prenait un chiffon humide dans une bassine de potion bleu clair. 

- C'est Rogue qui t'a amené, expliqua Harry. Après que tu te sois évanoui, il a réussi à faire partir ton père. Il t'a réanimé pour te faire boire une potion, mais tu l'as rejeté et tu lui as dit que tu voulais me voir. Seulement, comme c'était impossible que je vienne au manoir Malfoy, il t'a simplement emmené ici. Il t'a balancé sur mon lit et m'a dit : 'Occupez-vous de lui, moi, j'ai cours !'. Et il est parti. Je t'ai déshabillé et installé dans mon lit pour ensuite te soigner. Ça fait trois heures que j'attends que tu te réveilles… »

Harry plaça doucement le chiffon sur le front de Draco qui sentit de nouveau un bien-être étrange s'insinuer en lui. Il ferma les yeux, non sans voir le sourire tendre d'Harry. 

« J'ai fait des choses horribles, confessa Draco. 

- Je sais, dit Harry. Je l'ai senti. J'ai senti ta douleur… »

Draco rouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry. Le brun aux mèches rouges lui sourit doucement et se pencha sur lui pour embrasser son front moite. 

« Mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. 

- Je les ai tué, dit Draco. 

- Je sais, murmura Harry en soulevant les couvertures pour aller s'installer à califourchon sur Draco. Mais tu les as tué vite… »

     Draco tressaillit en sentant le corps d'Harry blotti contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et inspira son odeur. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, la présence d'Harry l'apaisant plus que tout au monde. La fièvre l'avait désertée, de même que toutes les hallucinations qu'il avait eues avant. Harry embrassait tendrement le cou de Draco, sa main parcourant son torse blanc. Doucement, il se redressa et regarda Draco dans les yeux. 

« Il faut demander pardon à ton père, dit Harry en ôtant son pull, se mettant torse nu. Tu ne peux pas supporter ça plus longtemps… »

Draco gémit en regardant Harry détacher son pantalon. Le brun se releva, le temps d'enlever les vêtements qui lui restaient, puis se repositionna sur Draco. 

« Harry », murmura Draco tendrement. 

Le brun sourit et se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant. 

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, murmura Harry. Ce que tu as fait n'était pas bien, mais tu l'as fait dans un but bénéfique. Cela change tout… »

Draco regarda Harry, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Le brun sourit et se pencha sur lui pour embrasser la joue humide. Doucement, Harry commença à le caresser, ses hanches bougeant doucement. 

« Harry, répéta Draco, tentant de l'arrêter. 

- Shhh, fit Harry, posant son doigt sur les lèvres de Draco. Laisse-moi faire. Tu iras mieux après. Laisse-moi faire. »

     Draco le regarda et tressaillit quand son amant prit son sexe en érection pour le rentrer en lui. Harry gémit doucement en rejetant la tête en arrière et Draco poussa un gémissement similaire, le bien-être et le plaisir s'insinuant en lui. Cependant, Harry ne fit aucun mouvement, s'habituant à la présence de Draco en lui. Le blond le regarda. C'était la première fois qu'Harry se retrouvait au-dessus. Un Malfoy n'était pas dominé et pourtant, même dans cette position, Draco était le meneur de leur relation. En dessous, mais meneur. Et il adorait ça. Il adorait voir le visage d'Harry au-dessus de lui. Le brun sourit. Le lien qui les unissait se faisait plus fort, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient unis. Et Draco comprit pourquoi Harry s'était montrer si empressé. Ce n'était pas pour faire l'amour. C'était pour transmettre à Draco tout son réconfort et son amour, d'une façon pleine et totale. Le blond sourit et posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry. Alors, doucement, Harry se mit à bouger. 

     Gémissant, Draco appuya un peu plus la tête sur l'oreiller. Harry, quant à lui, se mordit durement la lèvre. Le blond descendit ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry, tentant de le faire accélérer, mais le brun l'obligea à les replacer sur ses hanches, se penchant un peu sur lui pour lui arracher un baiser. 

« Laisse-toi faire, murmura Harry. Je ne veux pas t'épuiser. Laisse-moi faire. »

     Draco sentit l'amour d'Harry l'envelopper des pieds à la tête et le plaisir devint secondaire. Il oublia tout, même les horribles crimes qu'il avait commis. Il n'existait qu'Harry qui, doucement, bougeait sur lui, une expression de ravissement sur le visage. Leurs cris se firent plus forts, leurs corps en sueur bougeant lentement et sensuellement l'un contre l'autre. Et toujours, Harry menait la danse tout en étant dominé. Draco regarda les yeux vert brillant, les lèvres rougies et les joues rosies. Il leva la main pour prendre Harry par la nuque et l'abaisser jusqu'à lui, l'embrassant follement. Harry accéléra un peu plus les mouvements de son bassin et Draco poussa un cri. Le sexe d'Harry frottait contre son ventre et il s'en saisit pour le caresser, arrachant des gémissements supplémentaires à son amant. 

« Draco », gémit Harry, se redressant. 

Le blond sourit et accéléra les mouvements de sa main, Harry rejetant la tête en arrière. Il ondula plus vite du bassin, se cambrant légèrement. Draco plia les genoux, permettant à Harry de s'appuyer contre ses cuisses. Harry se mordit de nouveau la lèvre et continua ses mouvements, ceux-ci s'accélérant de plus en plus pour ensuite ralentir. Draco grogna, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Sa tête tournait encore un peu de toute la fièvre qu'il avait eue avant et il ne voulait pas retomber malade. 

« Harry, dit doucement Draco. Oh, mon Harry… »

     Le brun sourit, continuant de bouger doucement. Leurs cœurs battaient en même temps, leurs corps bougeant doucement. Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'unissaient, ils sentaient les sentiments de l'autre, chacun réconfortant l'être aimé d'une certaine manière. Harry libéra Draco de sa culpabilité tandis que le blond lui faisait oublier sa souffrance et sa solitude. Ce fut comme si la séparation avait amplifié leurs sentiments respectifs, chacun ressentant un plaisir plus grand que les autres fois. En même temps, ils renversèrent la tête en arrière, criant le nom de l'autre dans leur orgasme. 

     Essoufflé, Harry se laissa tomber contre Draco, ses jambes se nouant aux siennes. Le blond bascula sur le côté, se retirant d'Harry et lui permettant de mieux s'installer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Harry se pencha sur lui pour ensuite l'embrasser sur le front. 

« Je t'aime, murmura Harry en caressant le visage en sueur de Draco. Je t'aime… »

Draco sourit doucement. L'ambiance d'amour et de tendresse qui l'entourait lui avait tellement manqué. Harry lui avait manqué… Le brun le sentit et lui sourit, caressant ses cheveux et son dos. Draco ferma les yeux de bien-être et se laissa aller contre Harry. 

« Dors, Draco, murmura Harry. Dors. Demain, il te faudra retourner de l'autre côté… Mais je serai là… Je t'attendrai. »

Draco sourit doucement et serra un peu plus Harry contre lui. Il s'endormit paisiblement, réconforter. Aucuns cauchemars ne vinrent hanter sa nuit. 

******************

     A genoux au sol, Draco se força à ne pas regarder son père. L'humiliation était forte, mais nécessaire. La tête inclinée dans une fausse imitation du respect, le jeune homme parla d'une voix mesurée. 

« Je vous demande pardon, père. Je n'aurai pas du me montre si arrogant. La liberté obtenue dans le monde Moldu m'a fait perdre la tête. Je m'excuse. »

Lucius garda le silence. Draco pouvait sentir sur sa tête son regard méprisant et ses yeux froids le dardant. 

« Je vous supplie de refaire de moi un Premier. Je vous en prie, mon père. Accordez-moi votre miséricorde… »

     Toujours aucune réponse. Draco se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Harry et lui avaient beaucoup parlé, le matin-même. Il fallait à tout prix accélérer le processus de la révolution. Aucun des deux ne supportait cette séparation forcée et Lucius, même en n'étant pas encore un ennemi déclaré, était un danger, notamment pour Draco. Ainsi, le blond avait-il résolu de se prosterner aux pieds de son père au plus tôt. 

« J'accepte tes excuses, fit soudain Lucius. Veille à ne pas recommencer ou je serai moins généreux. »

     Draco s'inclina un peu plus bas et ne bougea pas. Il entendit les bruits de pas de son père s'éloignant et se redressa enfin, quand la porte claqua. Doucement, Draco frotta ses vêtements un peu salis. Il ricana en regardant la porte que son père avait refermée. Un jour, ça serait lui, qui serait debout devant son père à genoux. Et ce jour-là, il serait libre de vivre avec la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment. La seule personne qu'il considérait comme sa famille… 

###########################################################################

BONJOUUUUR… Ou bonsoir, comme vous voulez… G la dale.. je sais, c'est pas intéressant, mais sur l'instant, c'est la seule chose que je suis capable de penser… ça et… JE SUIS EN VACANCES !!! Enfin, vacances, façon de parler ! Travail, travail, travail, travail et… travail ! voilà le merdeveilleux programme de mes vacances… Haut les cœurs, j'espère avoir fini rapidement ! Plus vite j'aurai fini… plus vite je serai en paix ! ^___^ 

Alors !!! Pour en revenir à nos moutons… g la dale ! lol ! Bon, ça va, j'arrête d'insister la dessus. 

**RAR : **

**Onarluca : **moi, je préfère celui-ciii… on se demande pourquoi, hein ? mdr ! J'essayerai que tu ais ton chap par semaine pour ne pas que tu déprime… mais je promets rien.. les examens approchent… TT__TT… En tt cas, merci pour tes compliments ! Je te les retourne et j'attends la suite de ta fic avec grande impatience. 

**Paradise Nightwish : **Moi, je devais aller voir ma mère, ce week-end… Mais pour finir, j'y vais pas. J'ai pas le temps. Trop de travail pendant les vacances… Merdeveilleux.. loll ! Enfin, Merlin soit loué, une fois que j'en serai débarrassée… je serai en examen… Putain d'école…. 

**Caroline Black : **C clair qu'il merde, ff.net ! il nous a fait une de ses déconnades, cette semaine ! G faillit devenir folle ! Moi, sans mon cota de fic, je perds la tête ! loll ! Alors g fait les miennes à la place.. tu vas me dire, ça t'arrangeait, mais bon, tt de même.. Et vi, je suis toujours malade. Mais bon, ça finira bien par passer… parce que c'est vraiment chiant, l ! Toi aussi, tu as des probs de santé… arf, foutu sant ! J'espère que ça s'arrangera. Moi, je préfère ce chap… sont trop mignon, Ryry et Dray.. J'espère juste que, parce que je l'aime, il ne vous paraîtra pas nul… Prions Merlin ! lolll ! On verra Sev plus souvent, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout particulièrement dans la suite de C de c.. Vi, y'aura une suite. ^^ Je ne sais plus à qui je l'ai dit ou pas… Faudra que je mette une note d'auteur…. Vi, c vrai. C trop dommage pour Lucius… mais bon, faut bien un méchant, non ? Et pis en méchant, il est trop classe. Et pour ce qui est de Sept… niark niark niark niark… Je ne dirai rien ! ^_____^ Moi aussi, g faim… j'irai bien me chercher des œufs en chocolat à la cave mais… G de ses ampoules aux pieds, c horrible ! Bye bye ! 

**Bubblejoyce : **je savais que c'était toi juste après !! L'avais deviné en voyant le dernier mot, et pourtant, y'avait pas d'indice que c'était bien toi… héhé… le Feeling, je suppose. Arf ! Tu es malade (ou étais, du moins, je l'espère). Ce n'est vraiment pas de bol ! J'espère sincèrement que tu vas beaucoup mieux !!!! Sept… MDR…. C'est vrai, je suis sadique… alors ne t'inquiète pas, je te rassure : c'est impossible de trouver qui elle est !! A moins de taper dans le tas, mais là, il faut vraiment bien taper ! Parce que même moi, je suis surprise d'avoir inventer un truc pareil… Fallait y penser et crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis avant de tirer ça. C'est ma grande fierté, donc, attends-toi à une Grooooossse surprise ! Enfin, je vais m'arrêter là ou je vais tt dire ! ^^ ! T'inquiète pour Rogue, il va encore se comporter comme un rustre… Déjà dans ce chap, là pas été trop sympa… L'aurait pu prendre un peu soin de Dray avant de filer… mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il le savait entre de bonnes mains… ^_____^ ! Allez, je file ! J'espère que tu vas mieux. Moi, je suis toujours malade, mais j'y suis habituée. 

**Popov : **Merchi, c'est gentil… c'est surtout le fait que c'est court qui est gentil… une petite RAR à faire… mhmmm… ^_______________^ 

**LOU4 : **Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! 

**Naya : **Bah, pour l'instant, c'est pas casse-tête, c'est casse repos… Faut que je fasse un autre chapitre avant demain.. Merdouille… Pour la suite… Pour tt avouer, ce chap est fait depuis la semaine dernière ! lolll ! Bisous. 

**Clem : **Kikoo ma petite Clem ! Je suis toujours au lit au dernier moment, ma chère, toujours !  Mais bon, c'est les vacances, je vais pouvoir me reposer… entre deux feuilles de Mémoire…. Foutu travail de fin d'étude. Dray s'amuse bien avec le début du chap 25 ! Et il est surtout très content que Harry n'y figure pas DU TOUT !! loll ! Pas le cas du 26 par contre… Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Merci pour tout tes compliments, c'est trop gentil ! Bisous à toi et merci pour le conseil du fond de la classe près de la fenêtre ! Moi, je préfère deuxième banc près de la porte… ça permet de sortir plus vite.. mdr ! 

**Anya et Xeres : **Suis toujours malade, en fait. Mais je m'y fais… On s'habitue à tout, paraît… Attention, ne me parle pas de l'état de Dray… dans celui-ci, il disjoncte… Sixième Sens version HP.. lolll ! Mais si, c'est grave si je ne réponds pas aux reviews ! Même très grave ! C'est un principe, voyons… Enfin, pour moi ! ^^ Allez, je file ! Merci pour la review et gros bisous ! 

**Archange Dechu : **Tu ne m'as pas forcé, tu m'as encourag ! Sans toi, je n'aurai jamais su le finir !! Si, si ! c'est vrai ! Tu mérites des félicitations ! T'inquiète va ! Lucius, il va en baver… ça, je te le dis… Mais bon, je ne sais pas encore très bien ce que je vais lui faire subir… je verrai ça… Mouahahaha… Et pis H, il sera Heureux !! J'en fais mon affaire ! Comment ça, c'est pas rassurant ?? lolll ! Allez, bisous à toi ! 

**Miya Black : **Salut toi ! Bah, je me plains parce que je le fais toujours ! loll ! Merci pour ta review. 

**Jenali : **Chalut toi ! Déprimé, la fin de mon chap ?? Allons, tu sais bien que quand je rend un de mes persos malheureux, il a un lot de consolation !!! Non ? Tu le sais pas ?? Ben maintenant si ! loll ! Qd la prochaine fois qu'il voit Ryry ?? Ben, dans ce chap… Pis dans le chap 26 ! je te préviens donc qu'on ne le verra plus pendant le chap 25… C pour ça que g du mal à le faire ! J'adore les passages Dray/Ryry… ça se voit ?? Pour emmerder, ça, il les emmerdes, c'est élèves ! loll ! Mais bon, c'est le privilège des profs… (c'est un privilège ???) Moi ? pas trop rougis ??? Noooonnn. Je suis juste sûre que si j'avais été un phare accrochée à l'iceberg qui a percuté le Titanic, ce cher bateau n'aurait pas couler ! loolll ! Moi ? Me coucher tard ? Non, quel idée… juste vers 2 ou 3 heures du matin… MDR !! Allez, je file ! A pluche et Bisous ! 

**Mitt : **Merdouille, il faut que je pense à te faire une review pour ton merveilleux chapitre (je veux la suite) T'inquiète pour Dray, il va vite redevenir celui qu'on aime ! ^^ Heu, non, ta théorie sur Sept n'est pas très bonne… mais bon, réessaye encore, tu trouveras p- ! loll ! Pour le dessin, je suis absolument comme toi !!! Je ne sais faire que recopier, rien d'autre… Pourtant, je m'exerce, mais bon… C pas encore ça. Harry revient dans ce chap ! Alors, heureuse ?? lolll ! Pour ce que H fait tt seul, ça sera dit dans la suite de c de c ! ^^ Allez, je file ! Bisous. 

**Shyrinia : **Je te remercie de tout cœur, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Je suis toujours heureuse de voir arriver de nouveau lecteur ! Merci beaucoup !!! 

**Ccilia : **Encore en train de squatter le PC ? loll ! Je te remercie pour ta review ! Dsl pour la courte réponse, mais j'aimerai aller me laver, lâcher mon furet et… Dormiiiir !! loll ! Bisous à touah. 

**Enyo85 : **Loll ! Sept Est sympathique… Quand elle veut ! mdr ! H a eu ses lentilles… loll ! je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je suis pressée ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**4rine : **Merchi pour ta review. 

**Cassy : **Bah, ça arrive d'oublier de Reviewer. Moi, c'est tout le temps ! Et c'est vraiment casse-pieds… Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. C'est gentil pour le Slash préfér ! *rougis* C vrai, ça… Pq c tjs dans les Slash qu'ils sont craquant ?? Moi, j'essaye de les faire beau autant dans les fics hétéro qu'homo… ^___^ Moi ? Faire souffrir mes persos ? mais non, quel idées.. ?? Je leur fait juste vivre un peu d'épreuves… loll ! Un peu… C un euphémisme ! mdr ! T'inquiète, ils vivront heureux, en paix et auront un enfant… Comment ?? Magie, magie ! loll ! mais bon, je me tais, c'est dans la suite ! Car oui, il y a une suite ! ^^ Ainsi, tu n'as à t'inquiéter pour la fin de l'histoire ! ^^ Allez, je file ! Merci ta review ! 

**Llianel : **Allons, il ne faut pas être gênée !! ^^ Loll ! Merci pour tout tes compliments, moi aussi, j'adore Dray et H ! Sont trop mimi ! Moi, je pense à eux sans arrêt… Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'au lieu de m'ennuyer à l'école, je concocte, dans ma tête, la vie de nos deux tourtereaux.. C que ça se prépare une fic ! Je vais t'avouer un truc… Ce chap était déjà fait quand j'ai publié le 23 ! Par contre, ici, le 25 est pas fait ! Commencé, sans plus. Avec qui est Severus ?? Pour l'instant, personne… Mais il se trouvera qlq'un… Mais je dis pas qui ! C'est une surprise ! ^^ Siri et Rem sont ensemble ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le partenaire de Rogue sera révélé dans la suite de c de c… Oui, y'a une suite !! ça s'appellera 'les Messiers Potter-Malfoy' Enfin, soit…. Je suis honorée de savoir que je suis la première auteur yaoiste que tu review et t'en remercie. C'est un grand honneur. Mais il ne faut pas avoir peur, nous ne sommes pas méchants. Allez, je file ! J'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant de devoir quitter le PC.. Bisous ! 

**Clau1 : **J'essayerai d'aller lire ton autre fic, c'est promis. Mais il faut que je trouve le temps, et ça, c'est une autre histoire. En tt cas, merci pour ta review et tes compliments. 

**Marion-moune : **Merchi ma chérie !! Suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Bisous 

**Tiffany Shin : **Bah, tu sais, je suis à peu près pareil avec mon père… Mais bon, passons sur mon impolitesse. Oui, Harry va bien le prendre. Bien entendu, si Draco n'en avait pas été malade, peut-être n'aurait-il pas été si compréhensif, mais, Dray avait déjà suffisamment souffert. De rien pour les Arsène Lupin, c'était un plaisir ! ^^ 

**Tolkiane : **Si, je comprends tes reviews, mais précise de quoi tu parle, stp ! C confondant, sinon ^^ Pq je préfère le 24 ? Et bien, tu as déjà du le voir ! ^____^ 

**Blaise le poussin masqu : **Malade aussi ??? Oooh, pauvre vous ! Moi, ça va un peu mieux. Je n'ai plus la tête qui tourne, juste la gorge qui me fait des petites misère ici et là. Ce qu'il va se passer par la suite… Mystère et boule de gomme, comme on dit chez moi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez vite. Enfin, la semaine prochaine… et la semaine après… et encore après… peu importe. Vi vi, votre fic me plait. Mais je n'ai tjs pas su trouver le temps de continuer…. J'essayerai de faire ça demain, la semaine suivante, je pourrai pas toucher à mes fics ou lire celle des autres.. C horrible ! Foutu travail scolaire…. Bisous à vous. 

**Nymia : **De rien pour le 24, j'espère qu'il t'a plu. Je ne me souviens plus si tu me l'a dit… G une de ses mémoires c horribles ! Merci pour l'incantation chasseuse de maladie… ça a un peu marcher, mais le rhume est tjs là… Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a… bisous à toi. 

**Lyly : **Merci beaucoup, voici la suite ! ^___^ 

**Dop : **Qui n'aurait pas envie d'aller consoler Draco ??? *____* (son père, p- ?? mdr) Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour Dray, il va se remettre… Torturer Lucius ?? Bah, si tu veux, y'a un club qui c fond : la torture du Lucius Mangemorien… C'est assez amusant, ça consiste à fermer les yeux et à imaginer tte les tortures possible sur ce cher Lucius. Je vais me faire tuer si je te dis ça, mais bon, je lâche le morceau.. La suite, elle est faite depuis samedi prochain ! loll ! Mais bon, j'ai dit que je publiais tt les samedis ! ^____^ Le 25, lui, il ne fait que commencer… vais essayer de le faire aujourd'hui…. ^__^ La phrase que tu as mit : « Pis ne t'inquéte pas pour moi, même si c'est une des première fic que je lis je n'ai pas peur des Slash et ta fic est loin de me dégouter ». ça me rappelle une certaine parody qui a entraîné pas mal de réaction, dernièrement… *pouf de rire en y repensant* Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir, pour nous, yaoïste. Enfin soit… Merci pour ta review, et tes compliments, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ! Je n'ai pas spécialement beaucoup de review… enfin, si, plus que certain, mais ça ne me dérange pas d'en lire de longue, bien au contraire ! ^^ 

**Eowyn Malefoy : **Merchi pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir, de même que tu ais apprécier les scènes que tu as cité. C'était celle qui m'ont opposé le plus de difficultés ! ^^ 

**LolieShing : **C'est pas que les histoires d'hétéro soient gnangnan, le problème, c'est que, par je ne sais quel horrible moyen, les auteurs n'arrivent plus à les rendre captivante. C'est trop plat, y'a pas de suspens, pas de rebondissement, on s'y attend et puis voil ! Ce que j'aime, dans une histoire, c'est les surprise. Mais il n'y en a pas. Un Ginny/Harry sera inévitablement ponctué d'ennui avec les frères Weasley, un Ron/Hermione de dispute sans fin, un Hermione/Harry de problème avec le rouquin et il en va de même pour tout les autres couples. Ça manque de punch, d'étonnement ! Je ne serai pas contre un Harry/Luna ! Construire le couple demanderait de la réflexion, des situations inattendue, bref, quelque chose qui ne serait pas plat !!! Avec les Slash, que ce soit un Harry/Draco, un Harry/Severus, on va de surprise en surprise. Que ce soit Draco en Veela, Harry en vampire ou tt simplement les deux parties qui sont normale, on a toujours un scénario différents. Les intrigues peuvent parfois être répétitive, il m'est arrivé de tomber sur une fic plate et sans importance, mais généralement, il faut admettre que les auteurs se surpassent d'ingéniosit ! Enfin soit… je ne suis pas là pour disserter sur les Slash et fic hétéro. Là, je viens de trouver quoi raconter ! loll ! Mais bon, passons. Merci pour ta review. Et si tu ne sais pas quoi dire dans tes reviews, tu peux émettre des théories, dire ce qui t'a plus, etc… ça me fait tjs plaisir ! Bisous ! 

**Yami aku : **Moi, je vous torture ?? Ce n'était pas fait exprès loll ! Je ne cherche pass à vous faire chiez, juste à vous accrocher ! loll ! Dans ce chap, Dray ne souffre presque pas ! C bien, non ??? Pour Sept.. je me tais, j'énerve tt le monde avec le mystère que j'entretiens autour d'elle… mdr A pluche. 

**Lululle : **Dray a toujours de bonnes idées ! lolll ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien la coiffure d'H ! Le plus drôle était de l'imaginer… MDR 

**Alana Chantelune : **Merchi beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part. 

**Lo-chan : **Bonjour au nouveau, je suis tjs ravie de voir arriver de nouvelle tête… enfin, façon de parler. Je suis contente que tu aimes, merci beaucoup ! ^^ 

**DW : **Pas grave, c une courte review, mais une longue réponse, vu que tu m'en as posté quatre… quatre réponses à faire… pfff… Moi ? Fainéante ? Noooonnn. Tu adores Rogue ?? comme c'est bizarre… Non pas que je fasse tout pour qu'il soit apprécier, mais bon… Pq Sept aiderait Draco ?? parce que l'auteur prévoit un plan machiavélique ? mdr !! Le mystère Sept… tt le monde se casse la tête dessus ! ça me fait marrer ! Moi aussi, j'aimerai voir Mon Harry avec ses mèches rouges… mais dis-moi, toi, tu sais dessiner, non ?? loll ! Qui a monté le plan de Dray ?? Ben.. l'auteur ! loollll ! T'ai mit Edith Piaf en tête ? Bien fait ! moi aussi, je l'ai en tête tt le temps… Vi, Dobby saura garder sa langue, ne t'inquiète pas ! Enfin, merci pour tes reviews, je suis contente que tu aimes tjs autant ! Bisous à toi. 

**Jeanne d'Arc : **t'ai déjà répondu par mail et d'ailleurs, je dois répondre au tiens…. Après manger ! Loll ! Bisous à toi j'espère que ton ordi ira vite mieux. 

**White wolf : **Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic te plait autant ! Merci beaucoup ! A la prochaine. 

**Lunenoire : **Merci. 

**Laelia : **Bonjour ou bonsoir, ça dépend du moment. C'est vrai qu'Harry pleurniche beaucoup, mais il faut le comprendre, il a été souvent seul. Quand il sera enfin fixé (c à dire certain que Draco ne le quittera JAMAIS et qu'il aura ses proches autour de lui) il ira mieux. Néanmoins, je vais essayer de le rendre un peu plus… Viril. Pour les fautes d'ortho, je n'ai pas de mérite, j'ai une correctrice ! Sinon, y'en aurai deux fois plus ! ^^ Moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber c de c ! Y'a même une suite prévue. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Merci pour tes encouragements et à la prochaine ! 

Et voilà, g fini !! Bonne journée (ou plutôt semaine) à vous ! 


	25. Conversion

25 : Conversion

     La pluie tombaient à grosses gouttes sur la ville sombre qu'était Londres. Vêtu d'une chaude cape d'hiver, un chapeau protégeant ses cheveux blonds, Draco Malfoy attendait sous un lampadaire, tel un vampire guettant sa proie. La porte d'une maison s'ouvrit, un carré de lumière éclairant la nuit un court instant. Ensuite, elle claqua et se referma. Un homme marchait dehors, la démarche claudicante. Draco le fixait, attendant paisiblement. Seul les bruits de la pluie et des pas de l'homme se faisaient entendre dans la rue déserte, les battements rapides du cœur de Draco n'étant audibles que pour son possesseur qui serait fermement sa baguette. Doucement, Draco se recula dans les ombres, prêt à bondir. L'homme passa près de lui. Il n'hésita pas un seul instant. Un rayon rouge fusa. L'homme tomba. Draco sourit. 

******************

     La pièce était sombre et vide. Vide sauf d'une chaise où un homme était ligoté, une lumière venant du plafond l'éclairant fortement. Appuyé contre un mur, Draco sourit. Il avait piqué ça d'un film policier qu'il avait vu avec Harry. Les moldus avaient parfois de bonnes idées… Même si c'était rare… Bras croisés, Draco réfléchissait à la tactique à utiliser. Marx était un homme fort têtu et l'enlever était peut-être une mauvaise idée… Mais jamais il ne serait venu parler à Draco sous une invitation tant il détestait la famille Malfoy. Dans un sens, cette haine pour sa famille allait être utile au jeune homme. Soupirant, Draco décida d'aviser. Cela valait mieux. Il sortit sa baguette et pointa doucement l'homme. 

« Enervatum… »

     La réaction du Mangemort ne se fit pas attendre. Marx se redressa d'un coup, poussant un cri de rage. Draco resta calme, le jaugeant indifféremment. 

« Bâtard ! cria Marx, plissant les yeux pour voir son kidnappeur. Lâchez-moi et osez m'affronter à arme égale. Sang-de-bourbe !

- Pas d'insulte, Marx, dit froidement Draco en s'avançant dans la lumière. Je ne le permettrai pas ! »

L'homme tressaillit, fixant Draco d'un air colérique. 

« Malfoy, espèce de chien galeux ! Il n'y a qu'un type comme toi pour faire des coups aussi foireux ! Détache-moi tout de suite. 

- Non, répondit calmement Draco. 

- Détache-moi, bordel de Dieu, ou je t'assure que tu le sentiras passer ! 

- Non, je ne te détacherai pas, Marx. J'ai quelque chose à te raconter. 

- C'est tes couilles coupés avec un coutelas, qui vont te faire parler, fils de pute ! Détache-moi. 

- Quel vocabulaire, dit Draco en fronçant le nez. Il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas t'informer de la révolution. 

- Petit Co… La quoi ? »

Draco sourit. 

« La révolution, Marx… 

- Quelle révolution ? demanda l'homme d'un air étonné. 

- Laquelle ? Mais la nôtre, Marx. La révolution des Mangemorts… »

Le Mangemort regarda Draco d'un air septique. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu radotes, Malfoy ? T'as reçu trop de coups sur la tête, tu déglingues ! »

Draco pouffa. 

« Non, mon cher Marx. Je ne déglingue pas du tout. 

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ta putain de révolution. 

- Normal, si tu en avais entendu parler, nous ne pourrions pas la faire. Mais laisse-moi donc te raconter ma petite histoire. 

- D'accord, je t'écoute, dit Marx. Mais tu pourrais peut-être me détacher. 

- Non, dit Draco en souriant. 

- Mais putain, je t'ai dit que j'allai t'écouter !

- Oui, mais avant de te laisser aller, je veux m'assurer que tu seras de notre côté… Ouvre grand tes oreilles, Marx… C'est une longue histoire… »

******************

     Draco se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit, soupirant de joie. Détendu, il regarda le plafond de sa chambre avec un léger sourire rêveur. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait réintégré son statut de Premier et une semaine qu'il s'évertuait à convaincre les autres Mangemorts de faire partie de la révolution. Pratiquement tous acceptaient sans rechigner. Certains demandaient un temps de réflexion, d'autres refusaient puis se rétractaient… Tout avançait sans trop de problème. Sept, Angus et Blaise avançaient leur propre mission sans trop de problèmes et avec une habileté étonnante. Près de deux tiers des rangs avaient été enrôlés et cela, dans le plus grand secret. Lucius ne se doutait de rien, Sept jouant son rôle à la perfection. 

     Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Draco. Encore une semaine et ils seraient prêts. Ils pourraient passer à l'action et supprimer la menace qu'était Lucius. Les Mangemorts recommenceraient leur vie ou tenteraient de trouver un nouveau moyen d'avoir du pouvoir. Et lui, Draco Malfoy, il épouserait Harry Potter, plus heureux que jamais. Quoi de plus beau ??? 

     Une seule ombre demeurait au tableau, une ombre qui effaça le sourire de Draco. Depuis une semaine, Draco n'avait plus vu Harry. Depuis une semaine, le jeune homme sentait tout son corps appelé son amant, se languissant de son sourire, de sa voix, de sa bouche et de tout ce qui était lui. Avachis dans son lit, Draco saisit le petit pendentif émeraude qu'il avait autour du cou pour jouer distraitement avec. Il verrait bientôt Harry. Il ferait tout pour. En attendant, il devait aller dire à Rogue et aux autres que Marx était dans le coup, mais qu'il fallait le surveiller. Sa haine pour Lucius avait décuplé en entendant l'histoire de Draco et il était prêt à tout pour 'étriper cet enculé de blondinet', comme l'avait si bien appelé le Mangemort. 

     Se levant, Draco se dirigea aussitôt vers son armoire pour prendre une robe de sorcier convenable de couleur sombre et se dirigea avers la salle de bain où il se lava rapidement pour en ressortir frais et dispos. Il avait un dîner 'familial' en soirée, ce qui l'enchantait autant que l'observation de l'accouplement des Veracrasses en saison de reproduction. Attachant les petits cheveux qui pendaient dans son cou avec un dédain visible, Draco vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était correct et s'avança dans le couloir menant au rez-de-chaussée. Des éclats de voix le firent stopper à la porte du salon. 

« Je t'ai demandé où tu étais !! criait Lucius, visiblement énervé. 

- Et je t'ai répondu, crétin ! répondit Sept. Je suis allée régler quelques affaires administratives. 

- Me prends-tu pour un idiot ?? demanda Lucius, menaçant. Je sais très bien que tu étais avec Mastrome. 

- Tu ne sais rien du tout, Lucius, s'énerva Sept. J'étais avec Mastrome, en effet. Mais dois-je te rappeler que c'est lui qui s'occupe de la réglementation des portoloins au Ministère ??? »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Draco en profita pour siffloter, signalant ainsi sa présence aux deux amants. Il attendit un instant puis ouvrit la porte, trouvant son père assis devant la cheminée, Sept dans un fauteuil à côté. 

« Quel calme ! fit Draco, railleur. Quelqu'un est mort ? 

- Un demi million de moldus depuis le début de l'année, répondit Lucius. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, non ? »

Draco serra les dents et fusilla son père du regard. Lucius souriait d'un air sarcastique. 

« Très… amusant, fit Sept en se levant. Et si vous alliez voir si le dîner est prêt, Lucius ? 

- Pourquoi devrais-je y aller ? 

- Vous êtes le chef de maison, non ? » demanda Sept, fière. 

Lucius grogna mais partit, laissant Sept et Draco complètement seuls. Le jeune homme la regarda, impassible. 

« Tu dois arrêter ça, dit Draco. Il est violent et pourrait te faire pire qu'un simple bleu… 

- Je sais ce que je fais, répliqua Sept, fixant l'âtre de la cheminée. Ne t'inquiète pas. 

- En effet, tu avais l'air de très bien te débrouiller, tout à l'heure », nargua Draco. 

Sept lui lança un regard perçant. 

« Tu es d'un caractère exécrable, depuis que tu ne le vois plus, dit Sept d'un air détaché. Tu devrais aller le voir. 

- Je n'ai pas le temps, dit Draco froidement. Que crois-tu ! J'y serai allé, sinon ! 

- Vraiment exécrable, dit Sept d'un air agacé. 

- Qu'est-ce qui est exécrable ? demanda Lucius en entrant. 

- Le caractère de Draco, répondit Sept. 

- Il tient ça de sa mère, dit Lucius. Allons dîner. C'est prêt. »

     Sept et Draco hochèrent la tête et s'avancèrent avec Lucius vers la salle à manger. Arrivés là, une table richement décorée et couverte de plats divers et succulents les attendaient, l'odeur faisant crier de faim l'estomac de Draco. Le jeune homme tenta d'aller s'installer sans avoir l'air de se précipiter vers le plat, c'est-à-dire aussi calmement que possible. S'installant au couvert le plus loin possible de son père, Draco regarda les plats avec scepticisme. Ceux qui étaient près de lui n'étaient pas ses préférés et il était certain que son père avait fait exprès. C'était son genre. Marmonnant contre les gamins de quarante ans, Draco finit par se servir un peu de poulet avec de la salade, mangeant sans trop de joie. 

« Es-tu passé au quartier général, Draco ? demanda Lucius, se servant de la compote de pomme. 

- Pas encore, père, répondit le jeune homme. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire… 

- Comme quoi ? demanda Lucius. 

- Rangement, marmonna Draco. J'avais laissé certaines choses inutiles s'amasser dans mes armoires … Il m'a fallut régler le problème. » 

Lucius ne dit rien, mais le regarda fixement. 

« Il te faudrait une femme pour s'occuper de ça », dit-il distraitement. 

Draco se figea. 

« Hum, fit-il, tentant de retrouver pied. Je… Je préfère rester célibataire, dit-il finalement. Cela me permet de courir à gauche et à droite… 

- Être marié n'empêche rien, dit son père. 

- Belle mentalit », fit remarquer Sept. 

Lucius ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de sa maîtresse et fixa Draco. 

« J'ai sélectionné certaines jeunes femmes de bonne famille, pour toi. 

- QUOI ? tonna Draco, se levant d'un bond. 

- Tu as rendez-vous avec l'une d'elles demain. 

- Je ne veux pas me marier ! dit Draco, dardant son père d'un regard rageur. 

- Tu feras ce qu'on te dira de faire, Draco, dit calmement Lucius. La famille doit s'agrandir et tu es mon seul héritier. Donc, tu dois te marier. C'est pour notre nom, comprends-tu ? 

- Et ce que je veux, tu t'en moques ? s'énerva Draco. 

- Je te prierai de me parler sur un autre ton, jeune impudent ! dit Lucius en élevant un peu la voix. Les jeunes femmes que j'ai choisies pour toi sont de bonne famille et du bon côté. Alors ne me fais pas honte et présente-toi demain chez les Dagers. Compris ? »

Draco serra les dents. Il ne devait pas désobéir, mais ça le rendait malade d'accepter. 

« D'accord, dit-il, les dents serrés. D'accord… »

Lucius eut un sourire de satisfaction et but une gorgée de vin. Draco lança un léger regard à Sept qui fixait son assiette, n'osant pas relever la tête. 

« J'ai des courses à faire, dit Draco. À plus tard. »

     Il n'entendit que vaguement son père répondre avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce, les poings serrés. Se marier ? Lui, Draco Malfoy ?? Avec une femme de 'bonne famille' ? Pas question ! Le blond courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa chambre et prit sa cape et sa bourse. Il devait régler certains points administratifs pour être indépendant de son père et cela au plus vite. Il avait déjà prévu de le faire avant cette histoire de mariage, mais maintenant, ça devenait capital ! Une fois prêt, Draco se hâta de transplaner au Chemin de Traverse. Il atterrit au milieu d'un Chaudron Baveur presque désert, du soleil filtrant par les hautes fenêtres du pub. Le barman, le vieux Tom, lui accorda un hochement de tête revêche et douteux. Draco se contenta d'un signe de tête également et sortit en trombe du bar. Il dut recommencer trois fois le code pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse tant il était pressé d'y aller. Quand enfin, l'arche s'ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir le monde qu'il y avait. 

     Des sorcières et sorciers se promenaient ici et là, discutant avec leurs proches, flânant le long des boutiques. Il fallut un certain temps à Draco pour se souvenir que le week-end était arrivé et que, généralement, les adultes en profitaient pour se promener ici et là. Malgré la guerre et la menace constante des Mangemorts, les sorciers continuaient à vouloir s'amuser et saisissaient chaque occasion. Secrètement, Draco les admirait pour leur courage : une seule attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse un samedi et tout le bon camp serrait décimé. Pas dans sa totalité, mais au moins une majeur partie. Il avait la légère impression de dénoter un peu, entouré du 'bon' camp alors que lui n'était que le vilain petit canard, tant du bon que du mauvais côté. Baissant la tête en une expression soumise, Draco s'avança vers Gringotts, ignorant les visages malveillants que lui lançaient certains passants. 

     La Banque s'élevait non loin de l'entrée et il en était énormément reconnaissant à ceux qui avaient décidé de la placée là. Ça empêchait ainsi à tous les passants de le voir et de l'insulter, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là. Draco se hâta de monter les escaliers, regardant droit devant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le petit garçon qui courait et le percuta de plein fouet, l'enfant tombant au sol. Draco vacilla juste un peu puis se stabilisa, baissant les yeux vers le garçonnet qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. L'ancien Mangemort tressaillit de la tête au pied en voyant la chevelure rousse caractéristique des Weasley. 

'Si le gosse est là, les parents aussi, pensa Draco. Il faut le faire taire ou on va m'accuser de l'avoir fait tomber…'

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Draco en se penchant vers le petit garçon. 

Celui-ci leva vers lui un regard brillant de larmes, les joues humides et le nez coulant un peu. Draco s'en sentit presque attendri. Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, il le tendit au petit garçon tout en l'aidant à se relever. 

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa Draco. Je ne t'avais pas vu… »

'Je suis en train de présenter des excuses à un gosse !' pensa Draco. 

« Ça va aller ? demanda Draco. 

- Voui », dit le petit garçon, reniflant. 

Draco rit puis reprit son mouchoir. Il se mit à genoux et le plaça sur le nez du petit garçon. 

« Souffle ! » dit-il. 

Le garçon s'exécuta, se mouchant sans gêne. Draco ricana un peu puis plia le mouchoir, prenant un côté propre pour essuyer le visage humide du garçon. 

« Si on me l'avait dit, je ne l'aurait jamais cru ! » dit soudainement une voix derrière Draco. 

Celui-ci tressaillit et se retourna vivement, tombant nez à nez avec Hermione Granger Weasley qui le regardait d'un air sévère. 

« Granger, dit Draco en lâchant la main du petit garçon. Je suppose qu'il est à toi… 

- Non, répondit Hermione en tendant les bras vers l'enfant qui alla se réfugier près d'elle. Il est à mon beau-frère, Bill…

- Oh, dit Draco d'un air détaché, s'avançant vers la banque. Surveille-le un peu mieux, dit-il en la dépassant. D'autres que moi l'auraient fait payer pour ne pas faire attention…

- Oui, je n'en doute pas, dit Hermione. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que toi, tu ne lui ais pas fait payer. »

     Draco s'arrêta, juste aux portes de la banque et se retourna, regardant Hermione qui le fixait intensément. Draco lui lança un regard indéchiffrable puis rentra dans la banque, fermant la lourde porte derrière lui, comme pour la mettre au défi de venir le questionner. Hermione ne le suivit pas. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. 

******************

     Mais sa rencontre avec les Weasley était loin d'être finie pour la journée. Après s'être adressé à un Gobelin pour lui expliquer le but de sa visite, Draco fut prié de se rendre dans un bureau non loin de là où un homme s'occuperait de ses affaires. Si cela étonna Draco qu'un homme se charge d'affaires gobelines, il n'en fit pas la remarque et se dirigea vers le bureau. La difficulté qu'il éprouva à cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte dudit bureau, par contre, montrait combien il était étonné. Penché sur des papiers en désordre, Bill Weasley ne l'avait pas encore vu et lui indiqua un siège sans voir qu'il avait affaire à Draco Malfoy. Bien que légèrement surpris, Draco alla s'installer, attendant que Bill daigne relever la tête. Quand il le fit, l'homme aurait tout aussi bien pu perdre ses yeux tant ils s'écarquillèrent. Ce fut trop dur pour Draco, il pouffa, légèrement amusé. 

« Malfoy, dit froidement Bill. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire. 

- Ta tête, répondit Draco. Ce genre de chose est inoubliable ! »

Bill lui lança un regard perçant avant de s'appuyer dans sa chaise, relax. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le jeune homme. 

- Bloquer mon compte, dit sérieusement Draco. 

- Le bloquer ? s'étonna Bill. Pourquoi ? 

- Je ne veux pas que mon père y ait accès. Donc, je veux qu'il lui soit bloqué. »

     Bill fronça les sourcils puis soupira. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un dossier après quelques minutes de fouilles. Sur le devant, en lettre d'or était écrit _Draco Lucius Malfoy._ Le jeune homme ne broncha pas en voyant que c'était Bill qui avait son dossier. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une tactique de l'Ordre du Phœnix pour mieux contrôler les Mangemorts. Bill ouvrit le dossier et lut quelques feuilles d'un air distrait. 

« Pourquoi vouloir lui bloquer ton compte ? demanda Bill. Si je ne m'abuse, ton père te verse plus de mille galions par mois… Si tu le bloques, il ne pourra plus le faire. 

- À combien s'élève le contenu de mon coffre ? » demanda Draco. 

Bill tourna quelques feuillet puis regarda Draco. 

« Quatre millions, répondit-il. Plus le pécule apporté par ta mère. 

- Le quoi ? demanda Draco. 

- Peu de temps avant sa mort, Narcissa Malfoy a insisté pour que tout l'argent qu'elle avait sur son compte soit déposé sur le tien. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. 

« Elle… elle a fait ça ?

- Oui, répondit Bill. Mais tu ne peux t'en servir que pour une seule chose. 

- Laquelle ? demanda Draco. 

- Acheter une maison. Ta mère a jugé bon de faire quelque chose pour ta future vie de couple, semblerait-il… »

     Draco baissa les yeux, fixant le coin du bureau de Bill. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à une maison qu'il partagerait avec Harry, une maison rien que pour eux. Un léger frisson de joie lui parcourut le dos. Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas acheter une maison à Harry ? Un endroit où lui et son futur mari seraient heureux, où ils pourraient inviter leurs amis ou encore s'aimer pour l'éternité. Draco sourit et ferma les yeux, accordant sans le savoir, le plus étrange spectacle à Bill qui ne put cacher son étonnement face à la paix et à la joie du visage du jeune Mangemort. Mais soudain, le visage de Draco s'assombrit et il rouvrit les yeux, dardant ses deux onyx sur Bill. 

« Mon père est-il au courant ? 

- Non, répondit Bill. Narcissa a fait ça dans le plus grand secret. Je crois même que ton père n'est pas au courant de la somme amassée par Narcissa. »

Draco hocha la tête, pensif. 

« De combien s'élève la somme ? 

- Elle est quasiment égale à ce que tu as sur ton compte, dit Bill en farfouillant dans ses papiers. Tu as de quoi t'acheter une grande maison, avec ça. »

Draco hocha la tête, un léger sourire sur le visage. 

« Et pourquoi pas, murmura-t-il, jouant de nouveau avec le petit pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou. Et si je ne dépense pas toute la somme de ma mère, que devient le reste ? 

- Il t'est ajouté automatiquement », dit Bill. 

Draco hocha la tête. 

« Si j'achetais une maison, dit Draco. Accepterais-tu de t'occuper des formalités ? »

Bill le regarda, surpris. 

« Heu…, dit-il. Tu es sûr de vouloir me confier cette tâche ? À moi, un Weasley ? »

Draco sourit, l'étonnement de Bill grandissant encore plus. 

« Oui, dit-il. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Bill ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et Draco rit légèrement, amusé. 

« Mais surtout, ne le répète à personne, ça casserait mon image de garçon insupportable et plongé dans le mal. 

- De toute façon, même si je le racontais, on ne me croirait pas », dit Bill en se passant une main dans ses cheveux encore long. 

Draco sourit. 

« Pour en revenir à mon compte, bloque-le, dit Draco. Je n'ai plus besoin de l'argent de mon père et je ne veux pas qu'il se mêle de mes affaires. J'aimerai par contre qu'il n'en soit pas informé. Que surtout, il ne le sache pas. D'accord ? 

- D'accord, dit Bill. Je ferai le nécessaire. 

- Merci, dit doucement Draco en se levant. 

- Attends ! dit Bill. Dumbledore m'a donné ceci pour toi ! »

Draco sursauta et regarda la lettre que Bill lui tendait. 

« Comment a-t-il su… ?

- Il ne le savait pas, dit Bill. Il nous a donné la même lettre à tous avec pour mission de te la remettre si on te voyait. » 

Draco fit une moue agacée. 

« Personne d'autre que toi ne peut la lire, dit Bill, comprenant ce qui le gênait. Et une fois que l'une des lettres est entre tes mains, les autres sont autodétruites. »

Draco hocha la tête et prit la lettre. Il la fourra rapidement dans sa poche et tendit la main à Bill. Celui-ci hésita un instant puis la serra. 

« Dumbledore a confiance en toi, dit Bill en gardant la main de Draco dans la sienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment tu es parvenu à avoir cette confiance, mais ne te joue pas de lui. 

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, dit Draco en souriant mystérieusement. Au revoir, Weasley. »

Draco enleva sa main et partit, laissant derrière lui un Bill pensif.

******************

     Draco dut plisser les yeux quand il retourna dans la lumière vive de l'extérieur, les pierres blanches de la banque reflétant le soleil avec une puissance désagréable. Doucement, le jeune homme alla se réfugier à l'ombre du bâtiment, fouillant dans sa poche à la recherche de la lettre. Il la sortit, légèrement hésitant. Devait-il la lire maintenant ou attendre un peu ? La curiosité l'emportant, Draco s'appuya contre la banque et ouvrit la missive prudemment. 

_     Cher Monsieur Malfoy, _

_     Notre connaissance commune m'a mis au courant de votre idée sommes toutes assez originale. Un bal des anciens serait le bienvenu pour renouer les liens défaits d'une manière ingénieuse. Je proposerai volontiers d'utiliser la Grande Salle du château, mais il faudrait que nous nous rencontrions préalablement pour parler de cette grande occasion qui n'a lieu que très rarement. Il serait bon de nous retrouver pour en discuter. Que diriez-vous de ce soir, au Chaudron Baveur ? Je vous attendrai dans un salon privé. Demandez à Tom de vous indiquer le chemin. _

_     Bien amicalement, _

_     Albus Dumbledore. _

     Draco afficha un léger sourire. Dumbledore avait très finement joué sur le coup de la lettre. Cette histoire de réunion des anciens n'était qu'une couverture pour parler de celle des ministres de la magie, la connaissance commune n'était autre que Rogue et pour ce qui était de la rencontre du soir, Draco ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient mettre au point la fameuse soirée piégée de Lucius. Souriant, le jeune homme remit la lettre dans sa poche et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la sortie. Néanmoins, il stoppa devant une boutique qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusque l : une agence immobilière. Draco hésita l'espace d'un instant puis poussa la porte de la boutique. Une légère clochette tinta et une jeune femme releva la tête d'un comptoir rempli de dossiers. 

« Bonjour, dit la jeune femme. Que puis… Malfoy ?? »

Draco regarda la jeune femme d'un air un peu égaré puis la reconnut finalement. 

« Padma, dit-il. À moins que ça ne soit Parvati ? 

- C'est Padma, dit la jeune femme. Ma sœur a monté cette affaire avec moi, mais elle s'est absentée pour la journée. »

Draco eut un léger sourire et s'approcha du comptoir, non sans regarder les photos représentatives des maisons à vendre. 

« Tu veux acheter une maison ? demanda Padma. 

- J'envisage, en effet, dit Draco 

- Tu veux que je te donne un album ? demanda-t-elle. Pour le feuilleter à ton aise… »

Draco regarda la pile d'album près de son ancienne camarade d'école et hocha la tête. 

« Sais-tu quel genre de maison tu recherches ? demanda Padma en s'approchant des albums. 

- Une grande maison, dit Draco, pensif. Une maison claire… Avec de hautes fenêtres… et si possible, avec un grand terrain autour. » 

Padma sembla pensive un instant puis farfouilla dans ses dossiers Elle tira trois album épais et les lui tendit. 

« Regarde la-dedans. Tu devrais trouver ton bonheur. 

- D'accord, dit Draco. Où puis-je m'installer ? 

- Là, dit Padma en lui indiquant une petite cabine. Tu sais comment te servir de ces machins, n'est-ce pas ? 

- Bien sûr, dit Draco en riant. J'en ai eu étant enfant. »

     Padma hocha la tête et lui souhaita bonne chance. Draco se dirigea vers la cabine. Il s'agissait d'une minuscule pièce aux murs blancs au milieu desquels se trouvaient un banc et un pilier. Le pilier en question était fendu à sa base, laissant juste de la place pour une feuille de papier épais. Draco alla s'installer sur le banc et posa les albums près de lui. Il prit le premier et l'ouvrit regardant vaguement les photos et les noms des maisons. Il en passa six avant de voir un modèle plaisant. Ouvrant la chemise plastique, il sortit une fiche épaisse striée de lignes lumineuses et enfonça la fiche dans le pilier. Aussitôt, les murs de la cabine perdirent de leur luminosité, un décor apparaissant sur ceux-ci. Draco se retrouva bientôt projetée dans une maison inconnue. Il regarda les pièces éclairées aux hautes fenêtres, les chambres à coucher nombreuses et rivalisant de beauté. Il demanda à voir le terrain et grimaça. L'extérieur était trop sombre pour convenir. D'un 'Stop', Draco mit fin au programme et en revint à la pièce blanche et étroite. Il recommença alors son feuilletage. 

     Trois fois, Draco activa encore le visiteur magique et à chaque fois, il trouvait un défaut. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était la maison parfaite. Celle qui semblerait les refléter, Harry et lui. Il arrivait tout doucement à la fin des albums que Padma lui avait donnés et désespérait de trouver la maison recherchée. Soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une demeure semblant assez neuve. La photo la montrait entourée d'un muret aux pierres inégales et d'arbres en fleurs. Draco tira la fiche magique et regarda le nom marqué sur le haut, en lettre grasse. '_Godric's Hollow'_. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Se grattant la tête, Draco regarda le léger texte accompagnant la photo. 

_     Maison large et éclairée, Godric's Hollow contient tous les aménagements nécessaires à des moldus Et à des sorciers. Le terrain environnant la demeure est assez large pour se permettre de jouer au Quidditch sans se faire voir et contient un jardin luxuriant. Construite sur les fondations d'une maison autrefois détruite, Godric's Hollow est dotée d'une protection magique à forte intensité. Elle est pourvue de quatre chambre, deux salles de bains, un salon, une cuisine, une cave, un grenier et un 'garage', endroit où les moldus rangent leur 'voiture'. _

     Draco leva un sourcil. Une voiture ? Pourquoi pas, si Harry insistait. Rêveusement, le jeune homme entra la fiche de la maison dans le pilier et aussitôt, les murs semblèrent s'écarter. Draco se retrouva dans une large cuisine hexagonale entourée de hautes fenêtres aux rideaux blancs. Un comptoir de cuisine beige était juste devant lesdites fenêtres, et Draco vit une table au milieu de la pièce faite d'un bois clair. La pièce était peinte de jaune pâle, conférant plus de luminosité à l'endroit. De petites armoires étaient prêtes à accueillire les ustensiles de cuisine d'Harry et les tiroirs les couverts. Draco sourit et demanda à voir le salon. 

     Là aussi, il s'agissait d'une gigantesque pièce. Elle était divisée en deux partie, la salle à manger, entourée de fenêtre et de la porte menant à la cuisine et il y avait suffisamment de place pour y mettre une table pour  une dizaine de personne. L'autre partie était tout aussi douillette. Une cheminée idéale pour passer une agréable soirée au coin du feu et encadrée de fenêtres à meneaux. Il y avait suffisamment place pour un mobilier imposant et espacé. Le sol était recouvert d'un riche tapis s'alliant avec la couleur beige des murs, pas trop clair pour ne pas qu'il se salisse vite, mais pas trop sombre pour ne pas dénoter avec l'ensemble du décors. Sur le côté, une porte donnait accès à un vestibule éclairé et dallé de marbre blanc. Draco sourit en voyant les escaliers richement veinés d'or menés à l'étage. Il demanda à l'appareil de lui montrer les chambres, son ravissement se retrouvant comblé. 

     Toutes les quatre étaient de grandes pièces aux formes différentes et plaisantes. L'une était rectangulaire, l'autre carré, une autre hexagonale et la dernière était ronde. Draco prit plaisir à imaginer que la première serait une parfaite chambre des maître,s la seconde la chambre d'amis, la troisième la chambre d'enfant et la dernière une excellente salle de jeu. Souriant, il demanda à voir le terrain et il sut tout de suite que sa décision était prise quand il vit l'étendue de verdure qui entourait la demeure. Revenant à la pièce, Draco prit la fiche et sortit, Padma sursautant face à sa brusquerie. 

« C'est celle-là que je veux, dit Draco en montrant la fiche. 

- Godric's Hollow ? dit-elle. Ça alors, tu es bien la dernière personne que j'aurai imaginée dans cette maison… 

- Ah ? demanda Draco. Pourquoi ? 

- Tu ne sais pas ? demanda Padma. Cette maison a été construite sur les fondations de l'ancienne maison des Potter… 

- L'ancienne maison des Potter ? demanda Draco, regardant la photo représentant la façade centrale de la maison. 

- Oui, dit Padma. C'est un symbole et rares sont les acheteurs potentiels … »

     Draco regarda la fiche, hésitant. Était-il raisonnable d'acheter une maison qui avait été celle  des parents d'Harry ? Pouvait-il, en toute connaissance du drame qui s'y était déroulé, y emmener vivre son amant ? 'Oui' fut la réponse la plus évidente qui vint à l'esprit de Draco. Combien de fois Harry n'avait-il pas parlé de son désir de vivre dans une maison où il se sentirait en sécurité, aim ? Combien de fois avait-il parlé de la maison de ses parents comme d'un endroit idéal pour lui ? Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Draco. Oui, il l'achèterait. Et si Harry n'en voulait pas ? Et bien, il la revendrait ! Rien ne l'en empêchait ! 

« Je la prends, dit-il à Padma. C'est elle que je veux et aucunes autres ! »

******************

     La soirée arriva et Draco n'eut aucun mal à s'échapper de chez lui. Il raconta à son père qu'il avait un rendez-vous purement passionnel, ce qui arracha une moue de dégoût à l'homme qui ne valait pas mieux que son fils, vu qu'il avait obligé sa maîtresse à emménager au manoir familial. Discrètement, pendant qu'il se préparait pour sa réunion avec Dumbledore, Draco avait informé Sept de ce qu'il se passait et de l'importance d'une réunion d'urgence avec les Premiers. La jeune femme avait proposé de se retrouver chez un des autres hommes, chez Blaise, pour bien faire. Il était celui qui recevait le plus de visites mondaines – vu qu'il dirigeait un casino sorcier – cela passerait donc inaperçu s'ils s'y rendaient tous le même jour. Draco se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête, puis transplana au Chaudron Baveur, fort peu animé pour un samedi soir. 

     Aussitôt qu'il l'eut à portée de main, Draco demanda à Tom de le conduire à 'celui qui l'attendait' et il quitta la salle principale, non sans jeter des coups d'œil soupçonneux et discrets autour de lui. Il ne vit que des Mangemorts qui avaient adhérer à la révolution et des sorciers qui n'étaient au courant de rien. Sécurisé, il suivit le vieil homme dans les sombres et déserts couloirs du pub. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte où une forte lumière s'échappait par l'interstice du dessous. Tom frappa doucement et la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva, priant les visiteurs d'entrer. Alors, la porte s'ouvrit et Draco put voir la pièce où un feu ronflait paisiblement dans la cheminée. Le jeune homme entra, voyant du premier coup d'œil les trois hommes présent dans la pièce : Dumbledore, Rogue et Black. Tout trois le regardaient attendant qu'il parle ou du moins, qu'il fasse un geste. Draco se contenta de regarder Rogue et dit d'une voix claire : 

« Marx est avec nous. »

Rogue eut un sourire rusé. 

« Comment as-tu fait pour le convaincre ? demanda-t-il. 

- J'ai utilisé la technique de… enfin, La technique, dit simplement Draco. 

- Si tu veux parler d'Harry, nous sommes au courant », dit Black, intervenant. 

Draco se contenta d'un regard indifférent. 

« Tu l'as frapp ? demanda Rogue, visiblement avide de détails. 

- Non, dit Draco. La technique, avec Marx, c'est le langage. 

- Comment ça ? demanda Rogue. 

- Espèce d'enculé de mes deux, gronda Draco en regardant Rogue. T'es con au point de rien capter ou c'est juste ta putain de cervelle qui est sur stop ?

- Je vois », dit simplement Rogue. 

Draco sourit d'un air amusé face à l'air dégoûté de Rogue. 

« Il est vraiment mal élevé, dit-il. Il a parlé comme ça tout le temps ? 

- La plupart du temps, avoua Draco. J'ai trouvé ça très drôle…

- Je n'en suis même pas étonné, dit Rogue d'un air ennuyé. 

- Quand vous aurez fini de discuter langage, peut-être qu'on pourrait en venir aux choses sérieuses… dit Black, énervé. 

- Si ça te dérange, t'avais qu'à pas venir, grogna Rogue. 

- Ça t'aurait fait trop plaisir…

- Ça suffit, intervint Dumbledore, souriant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Messieurs, asseyez-vous. » 

     Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Draco pensa que c'était une bonne idée et alla s'installer près de la cheminée. Une aura de paix semblait émaner de Dumbledore, calmant d'un coup les trois hommes qui regardaient alors le feu d'un air apaisé et tranquille. Le vieil homme sourit et alla se poser dans un des fauteuils, regardant Draco. 

« Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-il. 

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, dit Draco d'un ton moins froid que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas chez moi qu'il vit… »

Il lança un regard en coin qui réveilla immédiatement Sirius Black. 

« Mon filleul vit chez toi et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ?? explosa-t-il en lançant un regard meurtrier à Rogue. 

- C'est sa volonté, dit le maître des potions pour se défendre. 

- Sa volont ? demanda Black, sa voix semblant se briser sur la fin. 

- Oui, dit Draco. Mais il ne faut pas le prendre mal. Harry ne souhaite pas vous voir avant d'être guéri… 

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda l'animagus, regardant Draco d'un air chagriné. 

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ça, dit Draco. Mais à lui. 

- Si je ne le vois pas, il ne me le dira jamais. 

- Vous pouvez lui écrire, dit Draco. Il ne refusera pas de vous répondre. Bien au contraire… »

Sirius sembla un instant pensif puis regarda Rogue. 

« Je la lui donnerai », dit simplement l'austère maître des potions.  

Black se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête reconnaissant. Draco sourit. S'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Harry mais était tout de même passé de bon côté, se serait-il comporté comme Rogue le faisait avec Black ? 

« Ainsi, Severus, dit Dumbledore. Comment va Harry ? 

- Bien, dit Rogue. Mieux, en tout cas. Depuis qu'il prend sa potion journalière… »

Draco eut un léger sourire, soulagé de savoir son amant en voie de guérison. Le seul problème était qu'il aurait souhaité être à ses côtés pour l'aider. 

« Bien, dit Dumbledore. Et quand sera-t-il disposé à nous recevoir ? 

- Si, comme le dit Malfoy, il refuse de vous voir à cause de sa maladie, pas avant son opération, dit Rogue. Et encore, après, il lui faudra un petit temps de réadaptation… »

     Dumbledore eut l'air attristé de la nouvelle, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à Sirius qui baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Draco se sentit presque triste de voir la peine de cet homme dont Harry parlait avec tant de tendresse. Que ressentirait-il, lui, s'il ne pouvait plus le voir ? Et depuis quand se posait-il toutes ses questions au sujet de ce que ressentait les autres ???? 

« N'étions-nous pas là pour parler de la révolution ? demanda Draco, tentant d'ignorer l'excès de gentillesse dont il était atteint. 

- Si, si, bien sûr, dit Dumbledore en revenant au présent. Et bien, Monsieur Malfoy, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous… féliciter. Cette idée est vraiment excellente. Néanmoins, il reste un problème… 

- Quel est-il ? demanda Draco, faussement intéressé. 

- Et bien, Monsieur Malfoy, si la révolution venait à réussir, que deviendraient les autres Mangemorts ? »

Draco resta muet. 

Bonne question ! Que vont-ils devenir, ces assoiffés de pouvoir ? Que vont-ils faire une fois débarrassé de leur maître ?

« Je ne sais pas, avoua Draco. Je pense que le mieux, pour eux, serait de refaire leur vie… 

- Mais le voudront-ils ? demanda Dumbledore. Ils ont vécu dans ce monde de haine et de destruction pendant des années… Voudront-ils la paix ? »

     Non. La réponse était là, flottant dans l'air, presque palpable. Non, les Mangemorts ne retourneraient pas à leur paix. Ils chercheraient une raison de continuer... Certains seraient déboussolés : ils n'avaient plus de but à suivre, plus de combat à mener. Ce pourquoi ils s'étaient battus depuis des années était parti en fumée. Certes, ils le savaient. Chaque Mangemort l'avait appris avec l'annonce de la mort du Maître, mais ils n'en avaient pas encore pris conscience. Trop occupés par la révolution, ils avaient oublié qu'après… ils n'auraient plus rien. Draco resta figé, fixant le feu brûlant dans l'âtre. Lui-même, que ferait-il, après ? 

_J'épouserai Harry,_ se dit-il. _Et je vivrai chaque jour de mon existence avec lui… À apprendre à le connaître, à m'occuper de lui… _

     Mais les autres Mangemorts ? Qu'avaient-ils ? Certains avaient des familles, mais Draco était le mieux placé pour voir que, une fois dans ce monde de ténèbres, la famille n'était pas plus importante qu'une bande de cochons d'Inde sur le bord de la route. Si les Mangemorts se retrouvaient sans but, ils allaient prendre conscience de ce qui s'était passé, bien des années avant. Et alors…

« Quel sera leur réaction ? demanda Draco en regardant Rogue. À ton avis ? »

Le maître des potions fixait lui aussi l'âtre, réfléchissant. 

« Pour les plus zélés, c'est sûr, ils vont devenir dingues, dit Rogue. C'est ceux-là qu'il nous faut craindre… Mais ceux qui ont le plus d'attaches vont sans aucun doute s'y accrocher… Des enfants vont se retrouver avec des pères ou des mères modèles sur les bras... ce qui n'est pas plus mal, entre nous… Le problème, c'est les autres… et ils seront en majorité. 

- Une autre révolution pourrait avoir lieu, dit Draco. Et celle-là risque de tuer plus que l'autre… »

Les quatre hommes gardaient le silence, réfléchissant. 

« Pourquoi ne pas… »

Tous regardèrent Black qui avait parlé. 

« Non…Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. 

- Quoi ? demanda Rogue. 

- Non, dit Black, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Non, ça ne marchera pas….

- Quoi ? » demanda Draco. 

Sirius s'appuya un peu plus dans son fauteuil, regardant les trois autres. 

« Beaucoup de choses ont été détruites, avec cette guerre, dit Sirius. Il serait bon de tout reconstruire, mais les victimes n'en n'ont pas la force… Pourquoi ne pas le faire faire aux Mangemorts ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. 

« Leur faire reconstruire ce qu'ils ont détruit ? Ils n'accepteront jamais. 

- Ils n'auront pas le choix, dit Sirius. On ne peut pas les tuer, parce qu'ils ont aidé, d'une certaine manière. Mais ils ne peuvent pas rester impunis. Surtout s'ils se révoltent ! Au lieu de les tuer, nous n'avons qu'à leur faire faire des travaux publics… 

- Le ministre n'acceptera jamais… ! 

- Percy est sévère, mais il saura voir la justice dans ce procédé. »

Draco se tut. Oui, c'était juste, mais jamais les Mangemorts n'accepteraient ! C'était bien trop humiliant. 

_Mais c'est une occupation comme une autre, _pensa Draco. _Et la menace de devoir tout réparer les obligerait peut-être à se tenir à carreau. _

« Le mieux est encore de soumettre cette idée à Percy, dit Dumbledore. Ensuite, nous verrons comment réagirons les Mangemorts. »

Draco hocha la tête. Et puis de toute façon, comme Harry disait parfois : 'Pourquoi se casser la tête sur quelque chose qui n'est pas encore arrivé et n'arrivera peut-être pas ?' 

« Mais je ne vous ai pas appelé pour ce problème uniquement, Draco, dit Dumbledore, ramenant l'attention de Draco à lui. Je tenais également à vous prévenir que la réunion des ministres se tiendra dans un manoir à cinq cent kilomètres de Londres. Il se nomme Boucle. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ce foutu château s'appelle comme ça, c'est une énigme que je n'arrive pas à résoudre… Mais je sais qu'il renferme un secret dont il faudra se méfier. 

- Quel secret ? demanda Draco. 

- C'est pour ça, qu'il faudra s'en méfier... Je ne sais pas, répondit le vieil homme. Je sais juste que toutes les personnes qui ont essayé de le résoudre n'en sont jamais revenues. 

- Et les ministres vont se retrouver là-bas ? 

- Oui, dit Dumbledore. La partie est est sécurisée depuis longtemps. C'est là qu'ils se retrouveront. De plus, la Boucle est un château si bizarre que personne n'irait soupçonner un rendez-vous de ministres ! 

- C'est certain, dit Sirius. Tout sorcier qui se respectent à peur de la Boucle. 

- Bien, dit Draco. Et les effectifs ? 

- Tous les Aurors seront disposés autour du quartier est… Il faudra donc se débrouiller pour vous retrouver dans le quartier ouest et que Lucius n'aille pas mettre son nez à l'est. Vous l'attrapez, le maltraitez un peu et lui dites ses quatre vérités, puis vous le livrez au ministre et vous transplaner illico. Ça ira ? 

- Je suppose que oui, dit Draco. Et ça sera donc dans une semaine ? 

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Il faudra vous tenir prêt. 

- Nous le serons », dit Draco, confiant. 

Dumbledore sourit, hochant de la tête. Draco se leva, s'étendant. 

« Si vous permettez, dit le blond, je vais rentrer chez moi. Mon père s'est mis en tête de me marier, j'ai des fiancées potentielles à dégoûter… »

Rogue eut un léger sourire sarcastique. Draco sourit aussi et s'apprêtait à transplaner quand Sirius le rappela. 

« Malfoy, dit-il. Qu'est Harry pour vous ?? »

Draco regarda le parrain de son amant, pensif. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage et il répondit : 

« Harry est mon sauveur… »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et Draco transplana, non sans avoir remarqué le sourire de Dumbledore. 

###########################################################################

Mhmmm… Un chap trèès dur à faire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du 26 qui est déjà fait.. et du 27 qui est commencé. ^____^ Non, vous n'aurez pas de chapitre avant samedi prochain ! loll ! 

Cette semaine a été difficile. J'ai subit une baisse de morale horrible et g bien faillit tout laisser tomber. C'est une amie qui en a eu marre et m'a collé la tête à l'écran pour me dire d'arrêter de me lamenter, que j'avais des lecteurs et donc un devoir envers eux… Ainsi, rassurez-vous, je continue. Péniblement, mais je continue… Et vous savez quoi ? C de c est presque fini ! Je viens de m'en apercevoir… Le chap 27 est décisif… Mais bon, je ne vais rien dire. En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu… G une de c flemme aujourd'hui ! En plus, je dois nettoyer la maison et ma chambre… Ouéé… *air pas motivé du tout* et entre les deux, je fais mes RAR… *air encore moins motivé* Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a… Je commence les RAR ! 

**RAR :**

**Saael' : **Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. Moi, ça va et toi ? Malade ? Pff… foutu maladie, elle attaque tout le monde ! Moi, ça va mieux, heureusement ! Mais je me suis brûlée la main et ça fait mal.. G toute la marque du fer à repasser dessus.. C horrible. C'est pas grave de pas avoir reviewé la semaine prochaine. Je suis bien contente que le chap 24 t'ait plu ! Bisous ! 

**Marion-moune : **Salut toi ! T'étais malade ? Arf, décidément… Je vais finir par croire que c'est ma faute. En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Suis bien contente que tu aimes. Bisous à toi 

**Onarluca : **Hello ma chère auteur que j'adore et dont j'attends impatiemment le chapitre ! loll ! (moi ? impatiente ?? noonnnn…) Mais il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, voyons ! Je fais ce que je peux pour qu'il y ai un chap chaque samedi, mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit là dés le matin (je dors, le matin) déjà que je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir publier celui-là à cause du travail que j'ai à faire à la maison… Pfff.. C'est vraiment chiant, ce truc ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont chou, tout les deux ! ^^ Merchi pour ta review ! A bientôt, j'espère ! ^^ 

**Clem : **Kikoo toi ! Voui, c'est les vacances, mais j'ai du travail ! Plein, même trop de travail ! Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a.  J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Dray ! Mais bon, une augmentation de salaire a su le convaincre. Tu aimes de plus en plus Sept… (Sévie intervient : Pas pour longtemps.. Niark niark niark niark niark…) Et bien, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à ajouter à ce que Sévie a dit.. loll ! Tu sais, plus tu es près du prof, moins il te remarque parce qu'il surveille ceux du fond ! loll ! Enfin, chez moi, c'est comme ça. Dis-moi, tu peux me redire quand Serments et Deuils sort ?? Parce que j'ai oublié… loll ! Tiens, tant que j'y pense, il faut que je demande aux lecteurs s'ils sont intéressé par mon plan de sit sur CDO… Mais bon, je vais faire les autres RAR.. J'ai peu de temps avant de laver la maison et ma chambre ! Bisous à toi !! 

**Jo_hp5 : **Kikoo toi ! Alors mon chtit Slash va figurer sur ton sit ?? Cool ! Si tu veux, je peux te donner des chaps en avance… Oups, aurais pas du dire ça, j'entends des protestation des lecteurs de ff.net qui attendent une semaine.. Ben quoi ?? Vous n'avez qu'à aller sur son sit ! Il est bien (moi ? de la pub ??? nooonnn…) Allez, je file ! Bisous ! 

**Mitt :** Et vi, povre Dray.. Mais il a trouver un lot de consolation ! loll ! Nan, va pas buter Lucius, tu va faire tomber toute mon histoire à l'eau et j'ai eu du mal à l'inventer. Loll ! Sept ? M'embêter ?? Elle peut pas, elle a trop de truc à faire.. Quel genre de truc ??? héhé… A suivre dans le chapitre 26 ! Niark niark niark niark ! Je ne dirai rien ! Ce qu'elle mijote ? une partie sera révélée à la fin du 26.. L'autre, à la fin de l'histoire ! Niark ! Quoi, je suis sadique ?? pas du tout ! J'écoute le Roi Lion.. Je sais, ça n'a aucun rapport, mais la chanson de Scar… Non, je ne dirai rien ! Ce serait trop flagrant.. Tu sais, même en étant pas avec Draco, Harry est occup ! Lui aussi, il mijote quelque chose ! Mais là aussi, je ne peux rien dire ! ça sera révélé dans la suite de c de c !! Bah quoi, ne te plains pas, je te donne des indices !!! ^____^ Des indices sadiques, mais des indices ! Si ça peut t'aider, ferme les yeux et imagine-toi en train de torturer Lucius.. Mais si j'étais toi, je garderai cette idée pour le chap 27… Tu vas être folle de rage contre ce cher Lucius… Mouahahahahahaaa !! Je ne dirai rien… (chantonne) Bon, allez, après avoir bien fait ma sadique, je te laisse ! G du ménage qui attend… je reviendrai après… Bouhouhou !! C'est trop injuste ! 

**4rine : **Merci beaucoup, a suivre à samedi prochain ! loll 

**Ccilia : **Tu ne te formalise pas de la taille de la réponse ?? Moi bien ! loll ! Merchi pour tes compliments, ma chère ! Venant de toi qui n'aime pas les slash, ça me donne une certaine satisfaction personnelle ! loll ! Moi ? Je ne ménage pas mes persos ?? Ben quoi ?? Faut bien un peu de rebondissements ! loll ! Allez, je file ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Popov : **Pas grave de faire de petite review, les réponses sont plus faciles à faire ! Moi non plus g pas beaucoup de temps ! Je suis contente que tu aimes tjs ! Bisous ! 

**Lyly : **Merchi ! La suite pour samedi prochain ! ^^ ****

**Caroline Black : **Salut toi ! Alors ainsi, la nouvelle des récentes apparition de Sev te rend heureuse ?? Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, allons !! On ne le verras pas plus tout de suite ! Ce sera surtout dans la suite de c de c… Et je t'empêche de continuer ta fic.. Oups.. J'espère que les lecteurs ne m'en voudront pas trop… Pour sa mère, ne te casse pas la tête, c'était une hallucination, tout simplement ! quatre heures moins le quart ?? Et béh.. Je n'ai plus tenu éveillée jusque cet heure depuis trèèès longtemps ! loll ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu as pu te reposer ! Allez, je file ! G plein de ménage à faire (ma chambre.. Beuh…T__T) Bisous ! 

**Lumen : **Vip, j'ai regardé le pianiste ! Cette scène m'avait tellement perturbé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le remettre dans c de c… pardon pour le plagiat ! Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que les autres chaps te plairont tout autant ! 

**Llianel : **Tricheuse ! Tu les lis sur ombre et folie ! loll (il devrait y avoir deux chaps, encore demain… Mais chuut !) Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas les compliments, c'est juste que mon visage en a assez de devenir rouge puis blanc (sa couleur naturel) puis rouge encore ! Mon père me demande si je me sens bien à tout les coups ! loll ! Tu as l'air d'être un tantinet comme moi, avant que je ne me mette à faire des histoires ! J'imaginais constamment la suite des fics et des histoires plus abracadabrantes que les autres… Puis j'ai fini par me fixer sur l'une d'elle et hop ! Me voilà avec c de c. JPB ? (James Potter le Bizarre ! loll ! Vive les abréviations) je suis contente que tu aimes ! ^^ Mais bon, allez, je vais filer ! J'ai du ménage qui m'attends et peu de temps pour faire les RAR.. Bisous à toi, j'espère que tu écriras une histoire ! Si c'est le cas, préviens-moi, j'irai voir ! ^^ Bisous ! 

**Lululle : **Kikoo ! Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi, j'attends la suite de tes fics avec grande impatience !! ^^ 

**Shyrinia : **Cool, une revieweuse assidue ! loll ! Merchi pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil ! J'espère que mon histoire continuera de te plaire ! ^^ 

**Enyo85 : **Tu aime bien Sept ? Tu as raison.. Aime-là. Si, la scène avec le vieil homme est prise d'un film ! Le Pianiste ! J'avoue ! loll ! Mais ça m'avait tant marqué, j'avais envie de l'y mettre ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! Bisous ! 

**Celine.s : **Suis contente que tu ais aim ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Blaise le poussin masqu : **lol ! C'est ça, le désavantage de 'tricher'… Faut dire, aussi, c'est ma faute, je donne mes chapitres à Dod sans hésiter et elle les mets sur le sit tt de suite ! ^^ héhé, ma fic mélange tout les styles ! Si c'est pas merveilleux ! Bien pensé pour l'idée de la réplique de Lucius quand Draco demande pardon. Aucun de mes profs ne m'a fait le coup (je n'ai jamais eu à m'excuser, aussi, mais bon…) Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder, je dois avoir fini ces réponses avant 15heures pour aller faire ma chambre… le ménage aussi, c'est chiant.. mais bon on fait avec ce qu'on a.. Bisous à vous ! 

**Tolkiane : **J'aime bien aussi le 26.. Mais je ne dirai pas pourquoi ! loll ! Merci pour ta review… Au fait, pourquoi vivement dimanche ?? 

**Bubblejoyce : **Du retard ? Non, je ne vois pas en quoi…. La journée la plus redoutée ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi ?? Arrêt de travail forc ?? Bien dit ! il faut se reposer ! Un Harry pour prendre soin de moi ? moi, je préférais un Draco ! loll ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la scène, elle m'a posé quelque problème.. Mais bon, c'est réglé, puisqu'elle a été approuvée ! ^^ Une liste des possibilités de Sept ? héhé.. je peux voir ? En espérant que tu ne l'auras pas oubliée ! loll ! Non, je ne suis pas une cousine de Trelawney, sinon, je n'aurai pas devin ! mdr ! Non, en fait, c'est en voyant la grosseur du document ! mdr !! Quoi que, maintenant, j'ai es reviewers qui te talonne en grandeurs de review ! lol ! Allez, je file ! J'espère que tu vas bien ! Bisous ! 

**LOU4 ou Lisandra pour les paumés qui lisent mes fics !!!: **moi, j'irai jeté un œil ! loll ! Pas grave de pas faire long, moi, ça m'arrange, j'ai du ménage à faire ! (beurk) merci pour ta review ! 

**Alana chantelune : **Voui, H va revoir ses proches ! A la fin, mais il va les revoir ! T'inquiète pour la révolution, j'aime les Happy end ! Exploser ?? Je ne sais pas, mais ça va faire du bruit… 

**Dop : **Salut ! Voui, j'aime lire les longues review. Y répondre, c'est une autre histoire ! loll ! Oups ! J'espère que tu ne mangeais pas quand tu as lu la scène de torture ! loll ! Imagination productive pour Lucius ?? Crois-moi, avec les chap suivant, elle va l'être encore, plus ! niark niark niark ! Surtout avec le chap 27 ! Mais bon, je me tais. Moi, je veux bien Draco dans mon lit.. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai rien contre un Harry.. Ou les deux ? loll ! je plaisante ! Souffrir, Lucius ?? Je ferai ce que je pourrais ! looll ! Merchi bcp pour ta longue review ! 

**Jenali : **lol ! Salut toi ! Pourquoi je rigole ? A cause du ' kikoo mon auteuse préférée de ma fic préférée'. A coup sûr, quand je lis ça, je sais que c'est toi ! loll ! Nop, y'aura pas de Ryry et Dray dans le 25, mais dans le 26, si ! loll ! Bah, Dray a ravalé sa fierté, mais il va la renvoyer dans le visage de son père un jour.. quand ? Je ne sais pas encore ! loll ! Bon, allez, je file ! G une chambre qui m'attends ! Bisous ! 

**Céline402 : **La suite en avance ? hélas, non ! J'aurai bien aimé, mais le temps me manque ! ça sera donc les samedi, comme toujours ! Bisous ! 

**Tiffany Shin : **loll! Tout ceux qui vont sur le sit de Leena et Dod connaisse le chap 24 à l'avance ! loll ! Je suis contente de voir que vous pensez qd même tous à venir reviewer ! Un paire de claque à Lucius ? Moi, j'avais bien envie de lui faire pire… loll ! Allez, je file ! Bisous ! 

**Vif d'or : **Bjour ! Mais de rien, voyons, c'est un plaisir d'écrire c de c et de le faire partager au fan d'HP et de yao ! En fin de compte, je les aimes tous, mes chaps ! loll ! Mais chuut ! faut rien dire ! ^^ En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aime ! Bisous à toi. 

**Vici Black : **Je ne connais pas 'Welcome to the real world'… C'est quoi, exactement ? En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review ! 

**Pitchoune.Z : **Salut ! Du grand Art ? Où ça ??? loll ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments, je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant ! Pour le look, c'est une idée d'une de mes amies, qui m'aide beaucoup pour cette histoire ! Allez, je file ! Merci pour ta review si gentille ! Bye bye. 


	26. Le mercredi avant la révolution

26 : Le mercredi avant la révolution.

« Est-ce que c'est clair ? demanda Draco, fusillant ses camarades du regard. Je compte sur vous pour faire véhiculer le message ! Au revoir ! »

     Et sans autre forme de procès, Draco transplana, laissant Blaise, Angus et Sept, dans le salon privé du Casino Zabini. Ils s'y étaient réunis pour discuter des nouvelles apportées par Dumbledore, et jamais réunion ne fut pire. Draco avait été tout bonnement insupportable, rabrouant les autres Premiers dés qu'ils avaient le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche. Son caractère était devenu si exécrable au fil des jours que même Rogue évitait de lui adresser la parole. Les continuels rendez-vous avec des filles qu'il tentait de dégoûter et son éloignement d'Harry faisait de lui un monstre de méchanceté et de cynisme. 

« Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, s'énerva Sept. Si je l'entends me parler ainsi encore une fois, je fais un meurtre ! 

- Je suis d'accord, dit Angus. Personnellement, j'en ai plus que marre ! 

- Il ne se calmera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas vu Potter, si vous voulez mon avis… 

- Et bien, qu'il aille le voir ! s'énerva Sept, frappant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en cuire. 

- Hé, tu veux bien faire attention ? demanda Blaise. Ça m'a coûté la peau des fesses ! 

- Rien à battre, répliqua la demoiselle. J'en ai assez ! Il faut faire quelque chose pour qu'il se calme ! Son caractère ne va rien améliorer, bien au contraire ! Il risquerait de nous trahir sans le vouloir. 

- Ou de faire la peau à son père sans qu'on ait pu s'amuser avec, dit Angus. Je suis d'accord avec Sept, il faut trouver quelque chose. 

- Si le seul moyen de le calmer est de le faire voir Harry, alors il faut le forcer à y aller, fit calmement remarquer Blaise. 

- Comment ? demanda Sept. 

- En utilisant le grand défaut de Draco, ma chère, dit Blaise en souriant perfidement. La jalousie ! »

Angus et Sept regardèrent Blaise en souriant. Et pourquoi pas ?

******************

     Utilisée la jalousie de Draco, ce n'était pas difficile. La seule chose compliquée, c'était trouver le moyen de la solliciter. Les trois compères eurent beau se casser la tête, ils ne voyaient pas de quoi Draco pouvait être jaloux. Harry était enfermé dans un appartement avec un chat et un serpent, pas de quoi être jaloux ! Dépité, ils se séparèrent en promettant d'y réfléchir soigneusement. 

     Sept transplana directement au manoir Malfoy. Depuis peu, elle avait été forcée de s'y installer, non sans hurlements de sa part et de celle de Lucius. Contrôler un Malfoy, surtout un homme aussi perfide que Lucius, n'était pas une chose aisée. Il fallait constamment que Sept explique ses absences, car, comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte, Lucius était un fieffé Jaloux. Heureusement pour elle, en rentrant, elle trouva le manoir vide. Lucius était parti s'occuper de 'ses affaires' et Draco était en train d'humilier une mystérieuse jeune fille. Sept alla directement s'installer dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, sa place préférée. Pensive, elle jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, pensant au problème Draco. Il serait bon de s'en débarrasser une soirée, qu'elle puisse ainsi mettre son autre plan à exécution… Mais elle ne devait pas le faire avant la veille de la révolution, soit cinq jours plus tard, un mercredi, pour être précis. Sinon, tout tomberait à l'eau. Sept sourit. Tout irait bien, elle le savait. La révolution aurait lieu, mais pas de la manière prévue. Tout ça, grâce à elle et à son grand-père. 

     Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Sept qui sembla soudain plus innocente, mais aussi plus dangereuse. 

« Grand-père, dit-elle à voix haute, sa voix résonnant dans les murs vides de la pièce. Tout sera fait comme prévu. Je te le promets… »

Et sur ses mots, Sept renversa la tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre le fauteuil où elle s'endormit, confiante. 

******************

     Draco serra les dents, essayant désespérément de ne pas prendre sa baguette et de lancer un sort à Frael Gersi, jeune fille de 'bonne famille', comme disait son père. Il ne restait que deux jours avant la révolution et tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était écouter les discussions inintéressantes de ces cruches célibataires. 

« Et comme je savais que vous veniez, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas pour un mercredi de Squash que je manquais. 

- C'est trop d'honneur », dit Draco en jouant négligemment avec un pan de sa cape. 

     La jeune fille rougit. Elle n'était pas mal, il fallait l'avouée. Mais Draco l'aurait préféré avec des cheveux noirs en batailles, des mèches rouges, des yeux verts, un corps mince et légèrement musclé, un peu pâle à cause de la maladie. Des bras longs et tendre, un sourire amusé et taquin, un nez où de petites lunettes rondes étaient autrefois posées et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Sans s'en apercevoir, Draco recommença à jouer avec la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou. 

     Depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Harry, il avait l'impression de marcher dans un océan de ténèbres. Il espérait toujours entendre ce rire, voir ses yeux qui éclairaient sa vie mieux que n'importe quel soleil ou lampe. Au lieu de ça, il voyait ses sourires faux et désagréables, ses rires aigus et perçants, ses cheveux qui lui semblaient ternes et ses formes inintéressantes. Rien n'importait d'autre que son Harry. Parfois, quand Draco voyait Rogue, il lui confiait une lettre pour Harry. Lettre auquel le brun répondait, Rogue jouant le rôle de facteur, non sans se plaindre. Toutes ses lettres étaient soigneusement pliées dans sa poche et ne les quittaient pas. Il y tenait comme à sa propre vie. Elles étaient une attache avec Harry, son Harry. Et il ne voulait surtout pas perdre ce lien. 

« N'est-ce pas ? demanda Frael, le ramenant sur terre. 

- Pourriez-vous répét ? demanda Draco. Je ne vous écoutais pas. »

La jeune fille sembla un instant déstabilisée par la franchise du jeune homme mais finit par afficher un sourire mal à l'aise. 

« Heu… oui, bien entendu, dit-elle. Je disais juste que nous avons eu un hiver assez clément, cette année… »

Draco leva clairement les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille semblant encore plus mal à l'aise. 

« Je n'en sais strictement rien, dit-il sur un ton agressif. Je n'étais pas dans ce pays. 

- Ah ? fit Frael, espérant ainsi se lancer dans une conversation moins glaciale. Où êtes-vous all ? 

- Ça ne vous regarde pas », répliqua Draco. 

     Frael fut clairement désappointée par la réponse belliqueuse de Draco. Elle tenta un léger sourire, mais il mourut sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Draco grimacer de dégoût. Sa lèvre trembla. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour lui faire quitter la pièce en sanglot. Draco, lui, partit en souriant, ignorant les cris de colère de Monsieur Gersi. 

« Vous mériteriez une bonne correction ! dit Gersi, sur le pas de la porte. 

- Et votre fille aurait besoin d'un autre visage, dit Draco sans même se retourner. Rappelez-moi quand elle ne ressemblera plus à un Veracrasse ! »

Et avant de se faire tuer, Draco tranplana chez lui. Il arriva directement dans le salon, remarquant tout de suite Sept occupée à classer des dossiers. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond. 

- Un travail pour Rogue, dit Sept en souriant. 

- Passionnant, gronda Draco. 

- Je reviens tout juste de chez lui, continua Sept comme si de rien était. 

- Ah ? fit Draco. Harry va bien ? 

- Ooh, oui, il va très bien... »

Draco, qui s'apprêtait à sortir, figea et se retourna, regardant Sept. 

« C'était quoi, ça ? 

- Quoi ? demanda Sept, innocente. 

- Cet air amusé d'une personne qui sait quelque chose qui ne me plaira pas. 

- Allons, Draco, tu te fais des idées, dit Sept en continuant de classer ses dossiers. 

- Sept, crache le morceau, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? »

Sept eut un léger sourire amusé. 

« Ooh, et bien, disons que… Harry et Rogue étaient assez proches, quand je suis arrivée... »

Draco fronça les sourcils. 

« Harry ET Rogue ?  demanda Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par l ? »

Sept pouffa d'un air amusé. 

« … Et bien… Ils avaient l'air plutôt occupé, fit Sept d'un air narquois. 

- QUOI ??? cria presque Draco, bouillonnant de fureur. 

- Ooh, moi, tu sais, je ne fais que dire ce que j'ai vu, expliqua la jeune femme d'un ton doucereux. 

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Draco, les dents et les poings serrés. 

- Et bien, fit Sept d'un ton de petite fille. Harry qui était… légèrement collé par Severus... sur le canapé... 

-… QU…. QUOIIIII ????? cria Draco, encore plus rageur. ÇA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME ÇA !! » 

     Sans attendre, Draco transplana, sentant en lui un remout de colère et de jalousie lui tordre l'estomac. Arrivé dans la maison de Rogue, il parcourut les couloirs à une vitesse effrayante et ouvrit la porte des appartements d'Harry avec une violence inouïe. Le brun était là, en boxer et en chemise mal fermée, la tête plongée dans une des hautes armoires. 

« Severus ? demanda Harry sans même regarder qui venait d'entrée. Où diable avez-vous ranger les taies d'oreiller je ne... 

- DEPUIS QUAND TU L'APPELLE SEVERUS ???? cria presque Draco, rouge de jalousie. 

- De quoi ? demanda Harry, sortant la tête de son armoire. Ooh ! Draco ! sourit-il. Ça fait longtemps que tu... 

- Depuis quand Tu l'appelles SEVERUS ?? redemanda Draco, écumant de rage. 

- Heu... à peu près un jour ou deux, pour... »

Harry fut interrompu par Draco qui le saisit violemment et le plaqua contre lui, l'embrassant avec ardeur. 

« Tu es à moi, gronda Draco en arrachant la chemise d'Harry. À moi uniquement !! »

Trop surpris que pour parler, Harry poussa un cri lorsque Draco le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit où il grimpa habillement, marchant à quatre pattes comme un félin. 

« Heu... Draco ? demanda Harry. Tu te sens… ARGH ! »

     Tout son corps tremblant de désir, Draco venait de se jeter sur Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le blond lui enleva ce qui lui restait de sa chemise tout en marquant voracement le cou d'Harry de suçons, ses mains griffant les bras et le torse de son amant qui, malgré la douleur, poussa un gémissement de plaisir et s'évertuait à le déshabiller. 

« Tu… Es… À…. MOI !! répéta Draco en enlevant le Boxer d'Harry. À Moi EXCLUSIVEMENT !! »

     Harry déglutit. Draco faisait preuve d'une violence jusque là jamais vue et jamais utilisée lors d'un de leurs rapports. Ardemment, le blond enleva sa robe de sorcier et les vêtements qu'il portait en dessous tout en se frottant contre Harry qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Une fois nu, Draco empoigna les mèches rouges d'Harry et le tira jusqu'à lui, l'embrassant sans ménagement, meurtrissant ses lèvres dans son empressement. Harry haleta mais ne le repoussa pas, tout son corps répondant aux caresses de Draco. 

« Draco, gémit Harry, retombant sur le lit comme le blond le lâchait. 

- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te coucher avec lui sur un canap ! gronda Draco dangereusement. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu…. Ooh, Merlin… »

     Sans laisser le temps à Harry de parler, Draco lui avait brutalement ouvert les jambes pour prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. Harry poussa un cri et s'agrippa au drap du lit, sentant le plaisir s'engouffrer dans ses veines à une vitesse hallucinante. Il cria encore, Draco faisant preuve d'une habileté intense et cachée au jeune malade depuis le début de leur relation. Les jointures d'Harry devinrent blanches tandis qu'il tirait violemment sur les couvertures en dessous de lui, criant le nom de Draco qui le parcourait sur toute sa longueur avec brusquerie. Soudain, Draco s'arrêta et releva la tête, Harry poussant un gémissement plaintif. 

« Continue, supplia-t-il. Oh, s'il te plait, continue... »

     Draco eut un sourire carnassier tout particulièrement effrayant qui bloqua la respiration d'Harry dans sa gorge. Jamais l'ancien Mangemort n'avait eu l'air si passionné. L'érection d'Harry se fit plus douloureuse tandis que les yeux gris de son amant le dardaient. 

« Je veux t'entendre dire que tu es à moi, dit Draco d'une voix dangereusement basse. Je veux t'entendre le crier… »

    Et sans ménagement, il entra violemment l'un de ses doigts dans l'intimité d'Harry qui cria de surprise. Draco recommença lentement à le sucer tout en le regardant, admirant l'image de son amant qui se tordait de plaisir sur le lit de draps blancs. Il inséra un second doigt en Harry qui se cambra de plaisir. Le jeune homme brun pleurait doucement sous les assauts violents mais délicieux de son amant et ne savait comment lui demander d'arrêter alors qu'il souhaitait de tout son être qu'il continue. Draco le torturait sans honte de sa langue et de ses doigts, sans se soucier du mal ou du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Soudain, les doigts et la langue de Draco disparurent et Harry poussa un gémissement suppliant. Le blond se mit au-dessus de lui, le regardant comme un fauve et Harry frissonna. 

« Dis-le, dit Draco en plaçant son sexe à l'entrée d'Harry qui déglutit. Dis-le moi. 

- Te dire quoi ? demanda Harry, tremblant doucement. 

- Que tu es à moi, gronda Draco. À moi uniquement. »

Harry tressaillit et regarda Draco un peu craintivement. 

« Je suis à toi, dit-il. Tout à toi…

- Pas ainsi, s'énerva Draco en se penchant et en mordant sans pitié le cou d'Harry. Je veux t'entendre le crier. Cries-le moi ! »

Et Draco entra violemment en Harry qui poussa un cri de douleur, ses yeux se remplissant de nouveau de larmes. Draco ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua ses mouvements. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite. 

« Cries-le moi ! ordonna Draco en commençant à caresser le sexe d'Harry. Cries-le ! »

     Harry se tordit de plaisir sous Draco, le serrant contre lui. Il n'était pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot et encore moins de penser de façon cohérente. Draco lui griffa le dos, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir et des frissons. Draco alternait tantôt douceur, tantôt violence et Harry ne savait plus où était le haut ni le bas, il ne sentait que Draco, son désir pour lui et le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Le blond faisait preuve d'une ardeur puissante qui lui faisait tourner la tête. 

« Dis-le, exhorta encore Draco. Dis-le, je t'en prie… 

- Je… haleta Harry difficilement, Je … Je t'appartiens… 

- Crie-le !!! ordonna Draco en accélérant ses coups de boutoir. 

- Je t'appartiens ! cria Harry. 

- Encore », supplia Draco. 

     Et Harry le répéta, donnant toute la force de ses poumons. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment, leurs corps tremblant de tant de sensations qu'ils n'avaient plus ressenties depuis longtemps. S'effondrant l'un sur l'autre, ils haletèrent pitoyablement. 

« Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer pour… Pourquoi tu… Te comporte ainsi ? demanda Harry, sa voix chevrotant difficilement. 

- À cause de… de Rogue, répliqua Draco en soulevant péniblement les couvertures qu'il rabattit sur leur deux corps, comme s'il craignait que le maître des potions débarque soudainement. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir la dedans ? demanda Harry, papillonnant des yeux. 

- Vous étiez tous les deux sur le canapé… Sept me l'a dit ! 

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, se redressant d'un bond. 

- Mais oui, tout à l'heure… Elle est m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vue grandement occupé par Severus Rogue sur le canap ! »

     Malgré lui, Harry éclata de rire, sous le regard stupéfait de Draco. Le blond s'énerva de voir que son amant se payait sa tête et lui lança un coussin. Mais Harry ne fit que tomber à la renverse pour ensuite se relever et sauter sur Draco qu'il embrassa goulûment. 

« J'adore quand tu es jaloux, rit Harry. Mais vraiment, là, Draco, tu es trop mignon… 

- Je ne suis pas mignon, s'énerva Draco. Et arrête de rire !! »

Mais Harry ne pouvait s'en empêcher. À califourchon sur Draco, ponctuant le blond de petits baisers, il riait doucement. 

« Severus essayait de me faire avaler ma potion journalière, expliqua Harry en souriant. Cependant, j'en avais par-dessus la tête de ce produit infect… Alors j'ai refusé de la boire. Ce qui fait qu'il en est venu à la force… 

- Il ne t'a pas violenté, au moins ? s'exclama Draco, oubliant un instant qu'il était ridicule avec sa crise de jalousie. 

- Non, répondit Harry. Moins que toi, en tout cas, fit-il remarquer en regardant les meurtrissures de ses bras, ses épaules, son torse et de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Tu n'y es pas allé de mains mortes. »

Draco blêmit en voyant les blessures qu'il avait occasionnées à son amant dans son désir de le clamer comme sien. Un peu honteux, il détourna la tête, ne voyant pas le regard brillant d'Harry. 

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il. 

- Ne le sois pas, répondit Harry. J'ai adoré... »

Draco le regarda avec surprise. Harry sourit d'un air affamé et se pourlécha les babines. 

« Et maintenant que je t'ai enfin sous la main, dit-il, je vais pouvoir en profiter toute la nuit… 

- Pardon ?? demanda Draco, légèrement effrayé par le regard prédateur de son amant. 

- Ça fait longtemps que j'attendais que tu viennes me voir, Draco, dit Harry. C'est que, mine de rien, j'étais comme qui dirait… en manque de Serpentard... »

Draco écarquilla encore plus les yeux. 

« Merlin, que t'es-t-il arrivé pendant mon absence ? demanda Draco en voyant le regard enflammé d'Harry et sa peau redevenue un peu plus brune qu'avant. 

- Je dirai que le poison n'agit plus beaucoup, dit Harry en se penchant sur lui, ses mains partant à l'aventure sous la couverture. Et que mon corps demande beaucouuup d'exercice. 

- Beaucoup comment ? demanda Draco, légèrement effrayé. 

- Enormément d'exercice », dit Harry d'une voix sensuelle. 

Draco déglutit. 

« Me voilà pris à mon propre piège, dit-il d'un ton peu rassuré. 

- Ooh, oui, dit Harry en souriant. Et crois-moi, je vais te donner une raison de me refaire l'amour comme tu l'as fait... 

- Tu as aimé tant que ça ??? »

Harry ne répondit pas et grogna, mordant le cou de Draco avec une certaine douceur qui arracha un gémissement à Draco. 

« Quel quelqu'un m'aide, supplia Draco. J'ai réveillé un lion affamé… 

- Tu veux vraiment que quelqu'un t'aide ? demanda Harry en commençant doucement à caresser l'entrejambe de Draco. 

- Ooh, non, surtout pas, gémit Draco. Que personne ne vienne, surtout… Personne… sauf toi… »

Harry sourit victorieusement. 

« Je vais te punir pour t'être aussi mal comporté avec moi, Draco... 

- Quand tu veux, répondit le blond d'une voix empreinte de défi. Je n'attends que ça... »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Dans un rire, il sauta sur Draco. 

******************

     De l'autre côté de la porte, l'oreille collée au montant de bois, Sept, Angus et Blaise écoutaient attentivement. 

« Vous croyez que ça a marcher ? demanda Blaise. 

- Vu les cris qu'il y a eu avant, je dirai que oui, répondit Angus. 

- Bon sang, c'est moi où ils remettent ça ? » demanda Sept. 

Ils tendirent tout les trois l'oreilles.

« Ils remettent ça, dirent-ils tous en même temps. 

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites tous les trois l'oreille collée à la porte des appartements de Potter ? gronda Rogue en regardant les trois Premiers d'un air sévère. 

- On s'assure que le plan a bien fonctionné, répondit Blaise.  

- Le plan ? demanda Rogue. Quel plan ? » 

Angus et Blaise se regardèrent en même temps. 

« Bon, ben, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous, on a des trucs à faire, fit Blaise. 

- Ouais, dit Angus. Bonne chance, Sept… »

Et sans attendre, les deux hommes transplanèrent. Rogue regarda Sept qui fit un léger sourire crispé à son aîné. 

« Je peux tout expliquer, dit-elle d'une voix rapide et craintive. 

- J'écoute, rétorqua Rogue. 

- Et bien… fit Sept d'une voix apeurée… Lucius m'attend !! »

Sans laisser le temps à Rogue de répliquer, la jeune fille transplana. 

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Sept, marmonna Rogue. Je t'aurai… »

     L'homme commença à s'éloigner quand il se demanda pourquoi les trois autres écoutaient à la porte d'Harry. Doucement, l'homme s'approcha et tendit l'oreille. Son visage devint un peu rouge quand il entendit les bruits venant de la pièce. Déglutissant, il s'éloigna, bien décidé à avoir une explication de Sept… Quitte à aller directement la chercher dans le lit de Lucius. 

******************

« Tu vas donc agir aujourd'hui, dit une voix douce à l'oreille de Sept. 

- Oui, dit la jeune fille. Il ne reste que deux jours avant la révolution... Le temps que Draco rentre, j'aurai eu le temps d'influencer Lucius. » 

L'homme sourit. 

« D'accord. Fais attention à toi, ma chérie. »

Sept eut un sourire. 

« T'inquiète, Grand-père. Tout ira bien, j'en suis certaine. Lucius me croira. »

Le vieil homme sourit de nouveau et embrassa la main de sa petite-fille qui tranplana pour rentrer chez les Malfoy. Elle fut aussitôt envahie par Lucius. 

« Où étais-tu ? gronda-t-il, menaçant. 

- Chez Rogue, avoua Sept. 

- Chez Rogue ? dit Lucius. Qu'y faisais-tu ? »

Sept déglutit et détourna le regard. 

« Réponds ! » tonna Lucius. 

Sept hésita puis releva la tête, regardant Lucius droit dans les yeux. 

« Je prévoyais ta mort », répondit-elle. 

Lucius écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et Sept sourit. Son plan était lancé. 

###########################################################################

*Umbre77, debout sur sa chaise, le visage bariolé de peinture noir, brandit sauvagement son arme devant elle… L'ennemi tournois, plonge, virevolte autour de la jeune auteur qui pousse des grognements agacé.. Soudain, Umbre abat son arme meurtrière. L'ennemi s'échappe, se gaussant de l'air mortellement énervé de l'auteur surcaféiné et toujours éveillé à trois heures une du matin.*

« Approche si tu l'ose ! », gronde la jeune fille. « Je vais te régler ton compte une bonne fois pour toute, espèce de bourdonnante, bouffeuse de merde et de fumier, amène tes yeux à facettes !! »

Mais l'animal se contente de bourdonner autour de la jeune fille qui, de dépit, s'élance en brandissant son arme… Oubliant qu'elle est sur une chaise à roulette qui, bien entendu, se recul à cause du mouvement de l'auteur qui fini par terre, sous la table, la tapette à mouche dans le nez. 

« GRRRRR… », rage l'auteur. « Tu ne l'emportera pas au paradis, sale bestiole !! Fois de moi ! »

     La jeune fille sourit d'un air démoniaque, avalant sa cinquième tasse de café de la soirée tout en suivant la bourdonnante intempestive des yeux. Elle rit d'un air purement satanique en allant fermer toute les portes pour finir par aller ouvrir la cage de son furet… La bestiole dors encore à moitié, mais Umbre la réveil à coup de chatouille. Bientôt, le petit animal bondit de joie dans toute la cuisine. 

« Va attraper la mouche, Hermione ! » commande l'auteur. « Va, je te l'ordonne ! »

*Gros silence* Le furet s'est arrêté sur la table de la cuisine et regarde son maître d'un air figé. Umbre fronce les sourcils. 

« Va la bouffer, je te dis !!! »

Mais l'animal rentre dans sa cage, semblant terrorisé par le comportement étrange de son maître. 

« Ben quoi ? » demande la jeune fille en avalant une autre tasse de café. 

Alors, seulement, elle s'aperçoit de l'air dépité du peu de lecteurs encore présents face à cette tarée. 

« Chers lecteurs bonjour, dit-elle en souriant d'un air surexcité. Nous sommes vendredi matin, il est trois heures huit du matin et je fais mes fics… »

La mouche vient tournoyer autour de l'auteur qui tente vainement de l'assommer avec sa tapette. 

« Je t'aurai, toi… », rage l'auteur. « Mais revenons-en à mes fics. Nous sommes vendredi et… je publie ! Exceptionnellement ! Pourquoi ?? Je ne sais pas… envie de me montrer généreuse… Où tout simplement parce que je me sens d'humeur à raconter n'importe quoi dans mes RAR… Héhé… Vous allez souffrir ! Vous allez beaucoup souffrir… Et vous aurez tous la preuve que oui, je suis tarée… Mais que voulez-vous… ? J'ai du café, j'ai de la musique… Je père la fooorme !! (ça change de la semaine dernière, hein ?? niark niark niark niark) Et C'est partiiiiii ! »

**RAR : **

**Onarluca : **Helloooo ! Comment ça va bien ??? loll ! Que dire que je ne sais déj ?? Ooh, j'ignore bien des choses… Par exemple, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de produit anti-mouche dans cette maison ?? Non, mais je te jure, le service d'anti-insecte laisse vraiment à désirer ! AHAAAAA !!! A force de Ruses, je suis parvenue à la foutre dehors ! Mouahahahahaha !! je suis un géni ! ^_______________^ Pas besoin d'attendre jusque samedi ma chère ! Voici mon chap en ce Vendredi ! J'espère qu'il t'a plut ! 

**Kaorulabelle : **Merchi pour les compliments ! Nan, je suis pas sûre qu'elle vienne samedi… Vu qu'on est Vendredi ! loll ! 

**Anya et Xeres : **Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas reviewer à chaque chap ! (je vais finir par le mettre au néon avec un flash 'publicitaire' entre chaque paragraphes, visiblement, personne ne comprends que ce n'est pas grave de ne pas reviewer sans arrêt… Tant qu'on revient de temps en temps ! ^^) En fait, si j'ai fait en sorte que Dray rencontre ses anciens camarades, c'était pour rappeler qu'ils existaient toujours ! loll ! *chantonne : Et Charlotte qui veut croire à la chance, sait bien que l'expérance, fait gagner les combat ! Elle pense qu'il faut être moins triste, que les miracles existent, toujours quand on y crois…* Oups, désolé, je suis en train d'écouter toutes les chansons de Dessin Animé de mon enfance… ^__^ Lucius ? Horrible ?? Noonnnn.. C'est moi qui lui dit d'être horrible ! Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord de jouer encore le salaud de service, mais une augmentation de salaire l'en a convaincu… lolll ! En tout cas, quelque chose me dit que la fin de ce chap ne te plaira pas… Mdr !! A la prochaine ! ^__^ 

**Tiffany Shin : **Et ce foutu PC va encore passer en Anglais ?? Même pas !! Où faut-il mettre la croix ??? Mon PC est tombé sur la tête… ça a une tête, un PC ?? J'ai mieux ! Mon PC est tombé sur son disque dur !! MDR ! Tiens, je change de chanson de Dessin Animé.. héhé… DANS LES ALPES AVEC ANNETTE..*chantonne à tue-tête* C'est pas grave, c'est le caf ! Ravi que ça t'ait plu ! ^^ 

**Lululle : **Bien sûr qu'Harry sera content !! S'il l'est pas je lui fous une trempe ! De toute façon, il a pas le choix, c'est moi l'auteur !! Mdr ! Lucius ? Con ? Ben, que veux-tu, il est blond ? Oups, moi aussi, je suis blonde.. ça explique tout, d'ailleurs ! héhéhé.. Beaucoup de personne ont aimé la dernière phrase de Dray.. Que croyiez-vous qu'il dise ? « Harry n'est qu'un pauvre petit crétin chialeur… »… J'imagine la tête de Sirius… J'aurai peut-être du le dire.. Non, je délire, là, j'arrête le café pour ce soir ! Enfin, cette nuit. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas continuer parce que ta mère est rentrée ?? Elle veut pas que tu fasse tes fics ??? Mon père, il veut pas… Alors je viens de nuit… héhé.. 

**Blaise le poussin masqu : **T'inquiète, la déprime est balayée.. par le café. C'est magique ce machin… Mais je n'arrive pas à penser de façon cohérente, ce truc me fait perdre la tête… enfin, moins que le sprite… et moins que l'alcool… héhéhé… Ma fic vous stresse ??? C'est parce que vous vous projeter dans l'histoire ! C'est bien, ça ! La fin de mon one-shot vous a plut ?? Merchi, j'en suis touchée ! Bijoux ! 

**Jo-hp5 : **Helloooo ! Comment ça va ?? Tu dirais pas non à quelques chaps d'avance ?? Bah, je veux bien te les passer, mais ils ne sont pas fait ! Celui-là était mon dernier d'avance… Mais bon. On fait avec ce qu'on a. J'irai lire ta fic, c'est promis ! Dés que j'arriverai à penser convenablement ! Je ne sais déjà pas comment je fais pour taper convenablement au clavier… héhéhé.. Faut que je te dise, je soupçonne Casimir d'avoir créer une secte… et l'île aux enfants est le lieux de rassemblement… Faut enquêter la dessus… Mouahahaha… Comment ça, je fais peur ?? Ce n'est rien, c'est juste le café.. Tu manques de Disney ?? pas moi ! Je suis en train de m'écouter toute les musiques à fonds dans les oreilles !! loll ! En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews… Moi, je m'en vais enquêter sur Casimir… 

**4rine : **Merchi beaucouuup !!! ^______________^ 

**Lisandra : **Mince, c'est vrai qu'il faut que j'aille voir ta fic ! Je fais ça dés que je me souviens comment je m'appelle.. héhéhé… Merci pour le bon ménage… Mon père s'est encore plains que ct mal fait. La prochaine fois, je le ferai pas !! niark niark niark niark !! 

**Ccilia : ***Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! {x2} C'est la chant du psylo qui supplie Qui joue avec les âmes Et ouvre les volets de la perception…* Mdr !! J'adore cette chanson !!! *Sévie prend la place* Ne cherche pas à comprendre, elle a pété une case !!! *Umbre balance Sévie hors de la chaise et reprends les comodes* 'Le miracle Umbre77' ??? Vache, tu crois que cette Umbre pourrait me rendre un service ?? parce que je capote grave avec f et mésa… ça avance pas et je dois finir pour Dimanche soir au plus tard… Je vais en passer des nuits blanches !!! mdr ! Moi, je suis debout depuis 11h du matin jeudi 15 janvier… et là, il est 3h46 du matin, vendredi 16 Avril… Merde, je me suis trompé de moi, avant ! Ct jeudi 15 Avril ! MDR !!! Toi aussi, tu as aimé la phrase de Dray… héhé… je crois que je vais faire un… Put1, j'ai oublié le noms… Ah, oui, merci, Sévie ! Un bêtisier ! héhé… ça va vraiment pas…, je raconte n'importe quoi… Mais c'est la fautes de Casimir… je t'ai dit qu'il avait créé une secte ?? J'en suis intiment persuad !! Mais chuut, s'il sait que je sais, il va m'enfermer sur l'île aux enfants et là, ses sbires vont me laver le cerveau… Hein ?? non, non, je vais bien… Combien de tasse de caf ?? Cinq ou six, je sais plus… un truc dans le genre ! ^^ Dis, LSK… T'es vivante après avoir fait tomber Ccilia ?? C'est vrai que je ne t'ai plus vue depuis ce jour là, il me semble ! Allez, je file. J'ai d'autre review qui m'attendent… Et Puis Casimir semble se douter que je sais quelque chose que je ne dois pas savoir… *S'en va d'un air décontracté à peine faussé* Sévie : Aidez-mouaaaah… !!! 

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa : **Si j'ai mal écris le nom, faut m'excuser, il est presque 4h du matin ! Les choses s'arrangent, puis replonge, ça dépend des jours et de mon humeur… Parce que si je suis de bonne, je supporte la mauvaise humeur de mon père… Et si je suis de mauvaise, ben… Je la supporte pas ! loll ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! 

**Myhahou : **C'est le 15 août, ça ! loll ! C'est pas grave, le cerveau surchauffe… Ce n'est pas cruel de ne pas vous donner le chap suivant, c'est une question de temps… la preuve, j'ai si peux le temps dernièrement que je viens de nuit… je fais des heures sup… et je suis fatiguée… Mais je fini ces reviews, après je pourrais aller dormir ! ^__^ J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir fait attendre jusque maintenant ! 

**Vif d'or : **Je suis chanceuse d'avoir une amie qui me brasse ? ça dépend du point de vue, je t'assure que quand elle m'a écrasé la tête sur l'écran de l'ordi pour que 'je vois mieux que ma fic était aimée', j'avais bien envie de ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée ! Elle a faillit me péter le nez… enfin… Draco ne dira à Harry pour l'achat de la maison que bien plus tard… Il a beaucoup à penser dernièrement et… enfin, je me tais où je vais tt raconter ! ^^ Merci pour ta review. 

**Bubblejoyce : **IL EST… QUATRE HEURES… ET TOUT… VA BIEN !!! Oups, désolé… J'ai regardé la version Disney de Robin des Bois y'a peu de temps et ça m'a affect !! ^__^ Ce que Harry fait pendant que Dray achète des maisons ?? héhéhé… ça sera révélé dans la suite de c de c… Comment ça, c'est loin ?? Ben… Faudra attendre jusque l ! Moi? Sadique??  Noonnnnn ! Hermione se promenait avec l'un de ses neveux qui voulait allez voir son père qui travaille à la banque qui lui-même est occupé à farfouiller dans des papiers parce qu'il doit régler un petit déficit de transfert d'argent sur le compte de certain mangemort… Comment ça, c'est de l'arnaque ?? Hé, si les mangemorts voulaient pas se faire pomper leur fric, z'avaient qu'à pas faire de guerre ! héhéhé… *Et tu chante chante chante, ce refrain qui te plaît, et tu tape tape tape, c'est ta façon d'aimer, ce rythme qui t'entraîne, jusqu'au bout de la nuit…* Flûte, la chanson est finie.. Pas grave, je la remet ! Quoi que non, j'ai envie d'écouter des chansons de DA… Héhéhé… J'ai bien ris en voyant les quelques exemples d'idées que tu as à propos de Sept… Ici, il y a déjà de bons indices sur cette demoiselle… Mais attention, tout n'est pas dit ! Bon, allez, je vais passer à une autre RAR ou celles-ci risquent d'être plus grande que le chapitre ! ^^ Et pis le café perd de son effet ! 

**Céline402 : **Merchi bcp à toi, c'est gentil ! A la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Tolkiane : **Ben là, c'est ni dimanche, ni samedi.. C'est vendredi ! Loll ! Surprise !! J'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi ! ^___^ 

**Llianel : **Quel longue review ! Comment va être la réponse on se le demande, ça oui, on se le demande… Faut que j'arrête avec le seigneur des anneaux, je commence à parler comme Sam…. La particularité de C de c, c'est que tout (ou presque) est sur le point de vue de Draco. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la suite se fera sous le point de vue des deux ! J'essaierai d'aller lire une de tes histoires, c'est promis !! Faut juste que je m'en rappel… J'ai une de ses mémoires ! L'idée de Sirius sera mise en pratique, le mariage sera mit, dans le style de MA, mais différent, vu que ça sera fait à ma manière ! ^^ Il y aura un des deux héros enceinte, mais dans la suite de C de c qui se nommera 'Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy' et racontera leur tentative pour avoir un enfant, la grossesse de Ryry et la naissance du bambin… Communiquer par télépathie ?? Je n'y avais jamais penser, mais je préfère pas. J'essaye de les faire un maximum normaux… alors si j'y rajoute la télépathie… Mais je peux me débrouiller pour qu'il en soit question à un moment… je verrai ! ^^ Mes probs de familles… Bof, ma mère demande la moitié du prix de la maison (soit une bonne somme) et mon père me fait chiez… Donc, oui, ça va mieux tout en allant pas mieux… un peu compliqué, je sais, mais bon, ça serait trop long à raconter et il est déjà tard. J'ai rougis, malgré ta demande de ne pas le faire ! Mais que veux-tu, je ne peux pas résister ! loll ! Je connais les livres d'Anne Rice, Lestat le Vampire étant un de mes livres préférés, mais je ne connais pas de sit sur eux. Néanmoins, je me renseignerai autour de moi, si tu le souhaite ! ^^ Bisous ! 

**Lyly : **Merci, voilà la suite ! 

**White Wolf : **Je la finirai, t'inquiète ! La preuve, il est 4h20 du matin et je travail tjs dessus ! Si ça, c'est pas de la motivation ! ^^ 

**Yami Aku : **Souffrir Sept ?? ça dépend du point de vue ! ^^ je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Merchi ! 

**Shyrinia : **Merchi bcp pour tt tes compliments ! ^___^ 

**Lunenoire : **En ai marre de faire mes RAR, alors je dis juste merci ! 

**Nymia : **Encore 9 réponses et j'irai dormir… Oui, ben, il sera 5h du mat, autant ne pas y aller ! lolll ! Merci pour le compliments sur la descriptions des maisons ! M'ont posé tellement de prob, ces saletés !! C'est pas que Dray n'en connaisse pas l'histoire, c'est juste que pour lui, la maison a été détruite, donc, classée insignifiante… puis il avait autre chose à penser à ce moment là que ses vieilles histoires d'enfants. T'inquiète, je laisserai une review, c promis ! J'ai passé une joyeuse fête de pâque, gt tte seule à la maison ! aaah, paix et tranquillité, quand vous nous tenez ! Je file, je fatigue et j'aimerai allez dormir avant 5h du mat ! 

**Enyo85 : **Tu es du côté de Sept ? Et après ce chap, tu en pense quoi ??? Héhéhéé.. Ct pas une allusion, juste une plaisanterie ! loll ! Je trouvais ça drôle de mettre un mangemort appelé Marx ! ^^ Allez, je file ! Suis vraiment crevée, j'arrive plus à bine me servir du clavier ! 

**LolieShing : **Je ne vais pas encore disserté sur les couples hétéros, je suis trop fatiguée pour ça et je ne sais plus réfléchir ! Néanmoins, j'approuve ce que tu as dit ! Pas grave de pas avoir reviewé, tu as une bonne excuse ! loll ! Deux chap pour le prix d'un ?? ça, c'est de l'avantage ! mdr ! Dray a senti la main de sa mère sur sa joue parce que l'auteur avait oublié qu'il n'était pas sensé la sentir… on n'a qu'à dire que ct celle de Rogue ! loll ! A peluche ! 

**Feemusty : **Je te remercie pour tout tes compliments, c'est très gentil de ta part ! ^^ Je suis heureuse que chaque chap t'apporte une nouvelle surprise, c mon but ! Ce n'est pas marrant si on n'est pas surpris ! Encore merci pour tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^ 

**Clem : **Kikoo toi ! Comment va ?? Moi, je suis crevée !!! Il est 4h32 du matin !!! Et g mal au dos ! Mais bon, je veux finir mes RAR now et publi ! Comme ça, je pourrai me consacrer sur f et mésa après ! ^^ enfin, après être allée dormir six ou sept heures ! Je suis si fatiguée que je bâcle ta réponse et je t'en demande pardon… Mais bon, je veux vraiment aller dormir ! ^^ 

**Dop : **Ma fic est devenue ta préférée ?? C'est très flatteur !! Je te remercie. Peur de Briser H ?? est-ce que ce chap te rassure sur sa résistance ?? héhéhé… Le chap 27.. J'ai envie de le faire, mais je ne peux pas. Trop de travail scolaire et une fic à faire pour… mercredi ! c'est dure, la vie d'auteur et d'étudiante !!! Je te remercie pour ta proposition que je garde précieusement dans mon pauvre cœur qui supplie le repos. Cela va beaucoup mieux, maintenant, mais c'est parce que c'est la nuit… Si jamais ça ne va pas mieux, je te promets de venir te parler… Même si ça me gêne un peu de venir parler de ma vie à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Mais bon, si ça ne va vraiment pas, je viendrai ! ^^ Merci de ton mon cœur et à la prochaine (j'abrège, mais je suis trop crevée, faut m'excuser !). 

**Alana Chantelune : **Nop, pas de défilé… G fait ma fainéante et vous n'avez qu'un extrait ! En fait, l'idée de Sirius me semble faible aussi, mais quand on considère le fait que les mangemorts vont aidés à détruire Lucius, c'est un peu méchant de le punir plus sévèrement… enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'arranger pour qu'il y ait de plus grosses réprimandes ! 

**Misimini : **Je te remercie pour tes compliments, je suis contente que ça te plaise… J'aurai généralement fait une meilleure réponse mais.. l'est 4h40 du matin… je fatigue ! ^^ 

**Celine.s : **Merci, c'est gentil à toi !!! (surtout gentil d'avoir fait une courte review, je n'aurai pas supporter une longue ! Je peux enfin aller dormir !) A la prochaine. 

Et voil ! Je savais que les RAR me fatiguerai ! Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous, moi, je vais dormir ! L'est 4h42 du matin, le café ne fait plus effet… Je m'excuse pour ma folie… Mais j'avais vraiment abusé sur la caféine…A la prochaine à tous ! ^^ 


	27. Note d’auteur

**Note d'auteur. **

Vous ne trouvez pas ce mot sinistre ? Moi, si, car je sais la raison de cette note qui sortira dans chacune de mes fics à chapitre.. Je commence donc l'horrible speech que j'ai préparer aujourd'hui en revenant de l'école… *air mortifier* 

'En raison de grave retard scolaire, je me vois dans l'obligation d'arrêter la parution de mes fics, cela pendant un moi. Je suis navrée de vous lâcher de cette façon, mais dites-vous bien que je ne renonce pas à mes fics, je me force juste à arrêter pendant un moi. Mon travail a prit un retard considérable et inadmissible. La rallonge que m'a donné l'un de mes professeurs pour lui rendre un dossier d'une énorme importance me l'a prouvée d'une façon détestable et déstabilisante. Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et vous dis : 'A dans un mois !''

Bon sang, ce que c'est formel et froid.. Et pourtant, je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer. Je suis désolée, sincèrement. Mais bon, l'école est importante et je veux réussir à tout prit. Je reviens dans un moi, je vous en fait le serment. Gros bisous à tous… 

Umbre77


	28. La trahison de Sept

27. La trahison de Sept.

Draco se réveilla doucement, s'étirant péniblement. La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il était dans le lit d'Harry et que le propriétaire était blotti dans ses bras, sa main caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Bonjour, dit Draco, souriant.

- Bjour, dit Harry d'un air rêveur. Tu te réveilles enfin…

- Cela fait longtemps que je dors ? demanda Draco en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas l'heure sous la main. »

Draco sourit, continuant de ponctuer la gorge offerte de petits baisers. Harry sourit à son tour et obligea Draco à l'embrasser pour de bon, leurs lèvres commençant par se frôler doucement, s'ouvrant pour laisser passer leurs langues qui partirent à la recherche de celle de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent follement, s'arrachant des gémissements mutuels de joie d'être ensemble, leurs mains caressant autant qu'elles le pouvaient. Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, tous deux se sourirent, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu m'as horriblement manqué, dit doucement Harry en passant tendrement sa main le long du torse de Draco.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, dit tendrement le blond, les lèvres posées délicatement sur le haut de la tête d'Harry. Et tu m'as épuisé, aussi… »

Harry pouffa, amusé.

« Fais donc le mécontent, rit Harry. Tu ne protestais pas beaucoup, hier… »

Draco sourit. C'était vrai, il n'avait guère protesté. Mais comment aurait-il pu le faire quand Harry faisait preuve d'une telle passion, d'une telle sensualit ?

« Tu t'es montré très persuasif, dit Draco en se positionnant sur Harry, celui-ci enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Ah ? fit innocemment le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas fait exprès… »

Draco éclata de rire, l'embrassant doucement.

« Toi, quand tu veux, dit-il ensuite, tu te ferais passer pour un ange, mais tu es loin d'en être un !

- Moi ? dit Harry, toujours avec sa franche innocence. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça… »

Draco secoua doucement la tête et alla taquiner un des tétons d'Harry qui ferma doucement les yeux de plaisir.

« Que dirais-tu... d'aller te laver ? demanda Harry en éloignant un peu Draco de lui. Severus doit passer, ce matin. Il sait sans doute que tu es là, mais, le connaissant, il n'hésitera pas à rentrer... Et je n'aimerai pas qu'il nous surprenne en pleine action… »

Draco pouffa, mais hocha la tête, non sans avoir préalablement encore embrasser Harry. Il se leva, exposant sans honte sa nudité à son amant qui sourit tendrement, ses yeux verts le dévorant littéralement.

« Un peu de tenue, Petit Gryffondor, dit Draco en se drapant dans une couverture du lit qu'il avait enlevé. Et si Rogue arrivait ? »

Harry éclata de rire, bondissant pour attraper Draco. Il passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, fermement agrippé à son dos.

« Tu es lourd, tu sais, se plaignit Draco.

- Alors dépêche-toi d'aller à la salle de bain, dit Harry. Je viens avec toi ! »

Draco leva un sourcil d'un air incrédule, mais le sourire d'Harry le convainquit habillement.

« En scelle », dit-il joyeusement à Harry.

Celui-ci pouffa et serra un peu plus les jambes autour de la taille de Draco. Le blond se dépêcha d'aller à la salle de bain, souriant quand il déposa Harry au sol. Mais le brun, lui, ne souriait pas. Il sembla soudain s'effondrer, poussant un cri de détresse. Draco s'empressa de l'attraper, le serrant contre lui.

« Harry ! dit Draco, paniquant. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, le visage caché contre le torse de Draco qui le serra un peu plus contre lui, le soulevant pour l'asseoir sur le lavabo.

« Harry ? demanda doucement Draco.

- Ça va, répondit le brun. Severus m'avait prévenu des risques… Il m'avait dit que ça risquait d'arriver…

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui risquait d'arriver ?? » demanda Draco, l'inquiétude cédant place à une pointe de jalousie.

Harry sourit et serra Draco contre lui.

« La potion que je bois utilise beaucoup d'énergie magique, dit doucement Harry. Sans doute un peu trop, mais c'est le seul moyen d'annihiler le poison. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'en ai presque plus. Il paraît que je serai prêt à me faire opérer dans une semaine.

- Une semaine ? demanda Draco. J'espère que la révolution sera finie… »

Harry eut l'air inquiet un petit moment en entendant Draco parler de la révolution, mais il finit par sourire doucement à Draco.

« Et si on allait se laver ? demanda Harry.

- Ok, dit Draco. Mais toi, tu restes là. Je vais nous faire couler un bain… »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit et Draco en fut rassuré. Il alla rapidement faire couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire puis revint près d'Harry.

« Tes cheveux ont encore poussé, dit Harry en caressant les mèches blondes de Draco.

- Oui, je sais, dit le blond en le prenant dans ses bras pour le porter vers le baquet d'eau fumante. Je t'envie, tu sais ? Les tiens ont l'air de stagner ! »

Harry rit puis poussa un léger cri de surprise quand Draco l'installa doucement dans l'eau. Il ramena ses jambes à lui pour permettre à son amant de s'installer puis alla se lover dans ses bras.

« Nous sommes censé nous laver, dit Draco d'une voix douce.

- Je sais, dit Harry. Mais laisse-moi donc profiter un peu de ta présence. »

Draco sourit et ferma les yeux doucement, apaisé par la présence d'Harry. Celui-ci posa sa main sur le cœur de Draco qui sentit une légère chaleur l'envelopper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ??

- Shh, fit Harry. Laisse-moi faire et détends-toi! »

Draco hésita un léger moment puis décida de laisser faire son amant. Celui-ci eut un sourire satisfait et recommença à se concentrer. Draco sentit aussitôt la chaleur l'envelopper et se répandre en lui comme si une rivière de tendresse envahissait ses veines. Il se laissa aller contre la baignoire, fermant les yeux. Dans son demi-sommeil, la voix d'Harry lui parvint, presque lointaine.

« La magie est comme un fleuve, disait Harry. Certains endroits sont calme, avec un faible courant, d'autres tumultueux avec une chute vertigineuse. C'est généralement à cet endroit que le sorcier a des problèmes. Si tes cheveux repoussent si vite, c'est qu'une partie de ta magie, à cet endroit, est agitée. Pour que tes cheveux se fixent, il faut apaiser cette magie. Je peux le faire, si tu veux… »

Draco sourit doucement ouvrant légèrement les yeux pour regarder Harry. Il se sentait mieux que jamais malgré l'intrusion magique d'Harry. Hochant doucement la tête, Draco referma les yeux quand il sentit la chaleur monter dans sa tête et emplir chaque cheveu qu'il avait sur la tête.

« Voilà, dit doucement Harry en retirant sa présence de Draco. Ils ne devraient plus pousser tout le temps, maintenant. Tu étais très instable… »

Draco rouvrit les yeux, frissonnant quand il sentit toute la magie d'Harry s'enlever, sauf une petite partie présente par le lien qu'ils partageaient.

« Où as-tu appris ça ? demanda Draco en attrapant du savon et un gant de toilette.

- Être le Survivant apporte beaucoup de privilèges. Notamment celui d'apprendre la magie avec les plus grands sorciers du monde… »

Draco sourit et commença tendrement à laver Harry.

« Notre magie est très facile à contrôler, dit Harry en souriant sous les caresses de son amant. Mais peu de personnes savent qu'elle est instable. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs. Je n'ose imaginer la puissance qu'aurait eu Voldemort s'il avait su manipuler sa magie complètement.

- Il ne savait pas ? demanda Draco, s'amusant à chatouiller les pieds d'Harry en les lavant.

- Si, rit Harry en bougeant son pied de la poigne de son tortionnaire préféré. Mais pas autant que moi…

- Et pourtant, tu as eu du mal à le battre, dit Draco, shampouinant les cheveux d'Harry.

- Oui, en effet. Il était bien plus puissant que moi. »

Draco sourit et versa un peu d'eau sur la tête d'Harry pour lui rincer les cheveux, réitérant son action à plusieurs reprises pour enlever toute la mousse. Harry sourit puis se mit à genoux devant Draco.

« À moi de vous lavez, Monsieur Malfoy, dit tendrement Harry en prenant un gant de toilettes et du savon. Tenez-vous droit. »

Draco se redressa, faisant semblant de se mettre au garde à vous. Harry pouffa et commença à laver tendrement chaque centimètres de peau de son amant.

« Et voil ! dit-il après un quart d'heure. Tu es tout propre… »

Draco se pencha et serra Harry contre lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Harry dut se cramponner au bord de la baignoire pour ne pas tomber.

« Severus va arriver, dit Harry d'un ton raisonnable. Il faut sortir de ce bain ! »

Harry se leva d'un air déterminé, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il se raccrocha de justesse à Draco.

« Laisse-moi faire, dit tendrement Draco en le soulevant pour l'installer dans ses bras. Je vais t'emmener jusqu'à la chambre. »

Harry sourit et s'appuya contre lui. Rapidement, Draco sortit de la baignoire pour ensuite traverser la salle de bain et la pièce. Il déposa Harry dans le lit et voulut retourner vers la pièce d'eau, mais Harry l'attrapa par la main et le tira vers lui. Draco poussa un cri de surprise et regarda Harry d'un air étonné.

« Reste un peu près de moi, supplia tendrement Harry. S'il te plait… »

Draco eut un léger sourire et s'installa dans le lit d'Harry, ramenant sur leurs corps encore humides les couvertures qui se réchauffèrent au contact de leur peau. Harry se blottit contre lui, fermant les yeux de contentement.

« Parle-moi de toi, demanda Harry, somnolant. Dis-moi ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps… »

Draco sourit, la tête appuyée contre celle d'Harry. Caressant doucement son dos, il se mit à lui raconter les nombreuses réunions, les recrutements des Mangemorts et les tours que Sept jouait à son père. Au début, Harry commentait le récit de Draco de rires, d'exclamations de surprise et d'amusement. Mais bien vite, le jeune homme devint silencieux, sa respiration lente, et son corps se détendit totalement. Draco sut à la seconde près que son amant s'était endormi et il sourit tendrement face à son visage apaisé.

Se dégageant précautionneusement, Draco borda convenablement Harry et alla s'habiller. Il jeta ensuite un sort à la cheminée pour chauffer un peu plus la pièce et sécha Harry complètement pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Il eut le temps d'aller ranger la salle de bain avant que Rogue n'arrive, ses robes noires tourbillonnantes autour de lui.

« Malfoy ! rugit Rogue. Mais que faites-vous encore l ?

- Silence ! siffla Draco discrètement. Harry dort ! »

Rogue lança un regard agacé au jeune homme endormi et lança un sort de silence sur le lit, empêchant ainsi Harry de les entendre parler.

« Votre père va trouver cela étrange que vous ne soyez pas encore rentr ! s'énerva Rogue.

- Je lui dirai que j'ai passé une folle nuit de débauche, ricana Draco. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, d'ailleurs… »

Rogue afficha un rictus de dégoût, mais reprit vite son expression indifférente.

« Je me fiche de l'excuse que vous lui donner, Malfoy ! dit-il. À un jour de la révolution, ce n'est pas le moment de tout gâcher. Alors rentrez chez vous sur le champ, est-ce clair ? »

Le blond eut une moue agacée avant de tourner impétueusement le dos au maître des potions et d'aller sur le lit, près d'Harry. Il passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux secs et en bataille et embrassa son front avec amour.

« Je reviendrai bientôt, dit Draco. Avant le commencement des affaires, je te le promets… »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et tapa impatiemment du pied.

« Oui ! dit Draco, agacé. J'y vais. Prenez soin de lui, compris ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me disiez ce que je dois faire, Malfoy. Maintenant, rentrez chez vous avant que Papa ne s'inquiète… »

Draco grogna mais ne répondit pas et transplana. Il arriva directement dans sa chambre et n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant d'être stupéfixer, son corps tombant mollement au sol.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, Draco était toujours étendu sur un sol froid et dur. Gémissant, le jeune homme se redressa et constata sans surprise qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette magique et qu'il était dans une pièce ressemblant vaguement à un donjon. Une moue agacée sur le visage, Draco s'approcha de la porte et tenta de voir quelque chose par le judas, mais il ne vit qu'un mur tout aussi noir.

Draco se massa l'arrière du crâne tout en se relevant, son esprit analysant aussi vite que possible la situation. Il avait été stupéfixé chez lui et avait été emmené dans des cachots. Draco s'appuya sur le mur, gémissant en sentant la pierre froide contre lui. Quelqu'un – mais qui ? – avait eu l'audace de s'introduire chez les Malfoy pour l'emmener ? À moins que ça ne soit son père… Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Un Mangemort les aurait trahis ? C'était impossible, Draco s'était arrangé pour qu'aucun n'ait cette possibilité. Il leur avait fait prêter un serment magique des plus puissants qui condamnait une personne au doloris pendant trois jours s'il envisageait de le dire à Lucius. Quand à divulguer la vérité, c'était impensable, le malheureux serait condamné à la torture éternelle… Personne n'était assez fou pour risquer ça…

_Les seules personnes qui n'ont pas cette menace sur la tête sont les Premiers…Et aucun ne m'aurait trahi_, pensa Draco, réfléchissant aussi vite que possible.

Mais aucun d'eux ne l'aurait trahi. Draco avait une confiance totale en Angus, Sept et Blaise. Quant à Severus, il était un fervent serviteur de Dumbledore. Non, si son père l'avait enfermé là – ça ne pouvait qu'être lui, vu que personne ne pouvait entrer dans le manoir Malfoy en ayant de mauvaise intention pour leurs habitants – c'était pour une toute autre raison. Une raison tortueuse et stupide et Draco ne doutait pas qu'il se sortirait rapidement de là. Il alla s'installer sur le seul lit de la pièce, celui-ci grinçant quand il s'y assit.

Le temps passa et Draco ne recevait toujours aucune visite. Lassé de ce petit jeu, il alla guetter à la porte, tendant l'oreille en quête de pas ou de lumières. Peu à peu, il en vint à se demander s'il était vraiment chez son père. S'il n'était pas plutôt prisonnier d'une personne inconnue et perverse… Il aurait pu reconnaître les cachots s'il n'avait pas fait si sombre. Toute fois, la plupart des cachots se ressemblaient, il doutait qu'avec de la lumière, il eût été mieux renseigné... Pas un seul indice ne l'entourait. Serrant sa cape autour de ses épaules tremblantes de froid, Draco palpa les murs à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Après tout, il y avait peut-être un passage secret, ce n'était pas chose rare dans les anciens cachots. Bien sûr, s'il était dans les donjons de son père, il pouvait toujours chercher, Lucius n'aurait pas fait l'erreur de le mettre dans la seule cellule possédant un passage secret...

Draco souffla et s'appuya contre le mur. Tendant l'oreille, un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourut le dos quand il réalisa que des pas s'approchaient de lui. Il devait y avoir deux personnes, pas plus. Se redressant, le jeune homme réajusta ses vêtements convenablement, histoire de faire bonne figure. Une faible lumière rentra par le judas, faisant cligner les yeux de Draco. Alors, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Son père accompagné de Sept. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Draco. Sept ?

« Bonsoir, Draco, dit Lucius, un sourire malveillant sur le visage.

- Père, répondit Draco. Puis-je savoir les motifs de cet emprisonnement ?

- Les motifs ? ricana Lucius. Comme si tu les ignorais… »

Draco voulut parler, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. D'un sortilège, Lucius l'envoya valser au fond de la pièce, le jeune homme serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il se redressa péniblement, tenant son épaule meurtrie. Mais Lucius n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il propulsa de nouveau Draco contre un mur, celui-ci percutant les pierres froides avec son front. Un filet de sang coula le long de sa tempe pour aller mourir dans son cou.

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu as fait, Draco ? demanda Lucius, ses yeux fou dardant ceux de son fils. Une certaine révolution, ça ne t'évoque rien ? »

Le sang de Draco se gela tandis qu'il se tournait vers Sept, les yeux écarquillés.

« Sept, ragea le jeune homme. Tu vas me le payer ! »

Et sans réfléchir, Draco se jeta sur la jeune femme. Il fut coupé en plein dans son mouvement par son père qui le renvoya au fond de la cellule.

« Draco, Draco, Draco, dit Lucius d'un air peiné. Tu n'as décidément tiré aucune leçon de l'éducation que je t'ai donnée… »

Le blond se crispa, sachant pertinemment que l'éducation de son père s'était focalisée sur la douleur et la torture suite à une désobéissance.

« Il va me falloir te rappeler tout ça », dit Lucius, comme si c'était pour lui une terrible tâche.

Draco déglutit et recula le plus loin possible. Son père sourit.

« Endoloris »

La douleur embrasa le corps entier de Draco qui tomba au sol. Il tentait de ne pas crier, mais sa voix ne lui obéissait plus, un hurlement sourd résonnant dans la pièce faites de briques épaisses. Draco enfonça ses ongles dans le sol, son corps parcouru de spasmes de douleur. Le sort fut enfin enlevé, Draco soupirant de soulagement.

« Mon cher fils, dit Lucius d'un ton désolé. Si seulement tu avais été assez intelligent pour ne pas t'opposer à moi… Si seulement tu avais pensé une seule seconde à l'avantage d'être le fils du maître du monde… »

Lucius secoua la tête et s'approcha de Draco, pointant sa baguette sur un de ses bras.

« C'est bien dommage, dit-il. Incendio ! »

Draco cria et ramena à lui son bras douloureux, tremblant et brûlé. Lucius souriait face à l'état de souffrance de son fils.

« Petrificus Totalus, » dit Lucius.

Le corps de Draco se figea, le jeune homme regardant son père avec crainte. Qu'est-ce que ce malade allait lui faire ?

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, Draco, dit Lucius en secouant la tête. J'espère que tu comprends que je n'ai pas le choix. Tu es trop dangereux pour que je te laisse en vie... »

Draco tressaillit. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas questions !

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dit Lucius. Avant de te tuer, j'ai besoin de toi pour amener les autres dans un piège… Sept a eu une superbe idée pour cela, n'est-ce pas, Amour ? »

La jeune femme sourit et Draco sentit une vie folle de la frapper lui parcourir le dos. Son père dut le voir, car il récita une formule et Draco sentit sa jambe se fendre d'une entaille qui le fit hurler.

« En attendant demain, mon cher fils, j'ai décidé de te remettre dans ton endroit préfér »

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand un elfe de maison apporta craintivement un cercueil de chêne.

« Non, dit Draco, parlant difficilement à cause de son immobilité forcée. Non, père, pas ça… »

Lucius sourit dangereusement.

« Allons, Draco, dit Lucius. Je ne peux pas te laisser en liberté, surtout que mon piège nécessite un déplacement… Et comme je n'ai pas envie que tu t'enfuis… Wingardium Leviosa... »

Le corps de Draco se souleva tandis que Sept ouvrait le cercueil d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Tout le corps de Draco tremblait d'horreur.

« Non, supplia-t-il tandis qu'il était placé dans l'étroit cercueil. Non, père, pas ça, s'il vous plait, pas ça !! »

Il se débattait autant qu'il le pouvait, désespérant de sortir de cet instrument de torture.

« Bonne soirée, Draco », dit Lucius.

Et il referma le couvercle, les hurlements de Draco s'étouffant aussitôt. Le jeune homme tentait désespérément de se libérer du sort, d'ouvrir le couvercle qui le retenait prisonnier. Mais bien vite, il sentit un sortilège de fermeture se poser sur le couvercle. Le sort d'immobilité s'enleva alors et Draco posa ses mains sur l'étoffe de soie posée au-dessus de lui. La respiration difficile, le blond suait à grosses gouttes, haletant péniblement tandis qu'il poussait le toit. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Il ne supportait pas ça ! Il ne supportait pas les espaces étroits !! Une larme de terreur coula sur la joue de Draco. Il suffoquait, il n'y avait pas assez d'air, c'était trop petit !!

La colère vint se rajouter à sa peur, son cœur accélérant encore plus. Elle allait lui payer ça ! Il allait sortir de ce cercueil et il allait lui faire payer ! Lucius n'était pas important, ce qu'il voulait, c'était torturer Sept ! La torturer à mort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de l'achever ! Draco frappa sur le couvercle avec encore plus de hargne. C'était trop étroit, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, il n'arrivait plus à respirer ! La panique l'envahissait aussi vite que l'eau dans le Titanic. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, les planches ne lui permettaient même pas le moindre mouvement, il fallait qu'il sorte de l !!

« HARRY !!! » cria Draco, désespéré.

Il s'évanouit en priant le ciel de le ramener dans les bras de son amant, quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

À des kilomètres de là, Harry Potter était couché dans son lit, riant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Des larmes roulaient de ses yeux fermés qu'il rouvrait de temps en temps, mais il continuait de rire, se tenant le ventre.

« POTTER, cria Severus, énervé. Arrêtez de rire immédiatement ou vous le sentirez passer ! »

Mais le concerné n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de rire. Il serra son coussin contre lui, le mordant pour essayer de calmer son fou rire.

« POTTEEER !!! », avertit Rogue, menaçant.

Mais Harry riait. Devant lui, le maître des potions fulminait de rage, un chaudron sur la tête, ses robes dégoulinantes d'un produit vert étrange.

« Vous avez l'air ridicule !! pleurait Harry, haletant.

- JE LE SAIS, QUE JE SUIS RIDICULE, POTTER !! ARRÊTEZ DE RIRE !!! »

Mais plus le maître des potions lui ordonnait d'arrêter, plus Harry riait.

« Je n'oublierai jamais ça !!! rit Harry, se roulant dans son lit. Ja-Mais ! »

Bouillonnant de rage, Severus attrapa un coussin du lit d'Harry et lui envoya en pleine figure, le jeune homme tombant du lit, le drap l'accompagnant et le protégeant ainsi de la vue du maître des potions.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Potter, rugit Severus. Je vais aller me changer et revenir avec un autre chaudron de potion. En attendant, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous habiller, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Trop occupé à rire, Harry se contenta d'un vague acquiescement avant d'essayer de respirer. Rogue sortit de la pièce, rageur face au comportement de son 'patient'. Le jeune homme continua de rire un petit moment avant de se redresser, le drap tombant à terre pour révéler son corps nu. Rapidement, Harry alla dans la salle de bain pour enfiler des vêtements qu'il y avait mis la veille. Quand il revint dans la salle, il s'installa dans un des fauteuils posés devant la cheminée et caressa tendrement Nougat. Le chat se mit sur le dos, ronronnant d'appréciation. Harry sourit, mais blêmit aussitôt.

« Potter, dit Rogue en entrant dans la pièce. Je vous apporte un autre chaudron de potion et vous avez intérêt à le boire avant la fin de la semaine. J'ai reçu une lettre de la part de votre clébard de Parain… Potter… Potter ? »

Severus s'approcha, posant son chaudron sur la table basse et se pencha sur Harry. Aussitôt, une lumière verte attira son attention. Severus baisa la tête et blêmit à son tour. La bague du jeune homme s'instillait de mille feux, gelant les deux hommes par l'information que cela apportait : Draco était en danger.

##########################################################################

QUI C QUE REVOILAAAA ???? C MOUAAAAAAAH !!! Qui a dit 'oooh, nooonnnn' ??? J'ai entend, pas la peine de nier !!!! Alors ? Passé un bon mois de vacances ??? MDR ! Non, sans rire, pour moi, ça a été horrible ! Un mois sans écrire !! Un mois a faire des nuits blanches et à me shooter au café (je suis encore plus dingue qu'avant, now ! niark niark niark niark….)… Ct horrible ! Mais l'idée du 19 Mai et de ma libération de devoir horrible et insupportable m'a bien aid !! Enfin, maintenant, c'est fini… et je suis l !

Alors ? J'ai bien fait de m'arrêter avant ce chap, hein ?? La tension monte ! Que va-t-il se passer ??? Draco va-t-il sortir de son cercueil ??? Harry oubliera-t-il l'image de Rogue avec un chaudron suppurant de liquide vert gluant sur la tête ? Sept et Lucius vont-ils se faire tuer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ??? A suivre dans le prochain chap…

Alors, now, pour dire que l'auteur est sadique, tapez pas sur l'écran, plutôt sur 'Go' en bas…

Pour dire à l'auteur qu'elle est fabuleuse et bla bla bla… Ne tapez pas sur 'Go' en bas…. En fait, ne faite surtout rien !

Pour critiquer l'auteur… essayez d'abord de faire une fic vous-même.. Si c'est déjà fait, vous pouvez critiquer en appuyant sur 'Go' en bas…

Je crois que c tout…

Aaaah ! Non ! Ou avais-je la tête ???

**RAR : **

**Caroline Black :** La mise en scène avec la mouche était surtout pour empêcher les lecteurs, après le chap, de penser qu'ils voulaient la peau de l'auteur… ça a bien marcher, en règle général ! lolll ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour le comportement de Dray… ça ne se reproduira plus, c'était juste pour montrer qu'il avait encore une âme de mangemort en lui… Et aussi un coup de tête de l'auteur, mais bon, passons… Voit pas assez souvent Rogue ? Mais h ! C'est une fic sur Harry et Dray… Mais t'inquiète, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je concocte une fic Slash avec Rogue.. Pour l'instant, c que dans ma tête… Mais… ça finira par venir sur l'écran… Enfin, quand j'aurai un scénario potable… TT… Le plan de Sept… Mouahahaha… Faut pas descendre l'auteur, sinon.. Plus de C de c ! loll ! Allez, je file aux autres reviewer ! Bisous !

**Ccilia :** Saluut toi !! En fait, mon état résultait de 1 : détournement de colère de lecteur 2 : fatigue chronique et 3 : 'MERDE !! faut que je fasse tel ou tel chapitreuuuh !' loll ! Aaah, les petites histoires de familles de la Réunion… (faudrait vous trouver un nom de famille… franchement !! Moi, c 77… Bon, d'accord, c'est pas très original, mais c tjs mieux que rien !) Allez, je file ! Ai encore beaucoup de RAR à faire !

**Yami Aku :** Ai envie de lait… Quel rapport ?? Aucun.. Ct juste pour signaler… loll ! Le plan de Sept commence… Mais il va s'étendre jusque pratiquement tout le reste de la fic… je n'en dis pas plus, je risquerai de tout révéler… J'ai finis par réussir à mettre la mouche dehors à force de ruse ! héhéhé… Ct pas facile, mais bien marrant !

**Onarluca :** Et bien et bien.. Qui voil ! Tu sais que ta fic devient de plus en plus extra au fil du temps ! J'espère avoir bientôt l'occasion de savourer la suite ! Moi, en tout cas, me revoil ! Et avec ça, la suite de c de c… Que, je le vois, tu aimes toujours autant ! J'espère qu'avec ce mois d'absence, tu ne vas pas sauter trop haut… Attention au plafond ! Allez, j'arrête de blaguer ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !

**Johp5 :** Tu as sans doute du lire celui-ci également alors… Vu qu'il était aussi sur le sit de Leena et Dod ! loll ! Va y'en avoir un nouveau, dimanche ! Mais chuut, faut le dire à personne ! Mon arrêt définitif ? L'aurait fallu me séquestrer dans une cave avec les pieds cimenté pour que je ne revienne pas écrire mes chtites fic pourrie.. Heu, je veux dire chérie.. mdr !

**Pitchoune.Z :** Je vois qu'on adore mon Rogue et ça me fait super plaisir ! Faut vraiment que je trouve une idée de Slash avec ce Rogue… ça urge, l ! Je vais réfléchir, je vais réfléchir… Merchi pour ta review et tes encouragements pour mes études ! Bisouuux !!!

**Llianel :** En fait, j'ai pas bien compris cette histoire de lien vers ta bio.. Je sais, je suis bête, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ! lol ! Moi, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, car j'essaye de faire un peu de chaque fic que j'ai… F et mésa, Souvenir, C de c… Sans oublier Petit Clown, bien entendu… C'est fatiguant, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a… Surtout que je m'approche des examens alors il faut que je m'avance pour C de c qui est une fic semestriel… La barbe… loll ! Dans quel endroit tu habite pour qu'il y ait deux heures de décalage ??? La Réunion ??? Le prob avec Harry enceinte, c'est que je ne sais pas grand chose sur les grossesses… MA me renseigne, mais j'aimerai ne pas faire une fic ressemblant à MA… Il me faut donc plus de renseignement… Une idée ??? Pour les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy, non, je n'ai encore rien écrit, mais j'ai déjà le plan en tête… et une forte envie de la commencer ! Allez, je file ! Ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire et j'aimerai aller dormir ! (le lendemain, en après-midi, RAR de la review de la note) Méchante avec Dray ?? Mais allons, faut bien qu'il se passe quelque chose !!! Et attends, ça ne fait que commencer… Tout le monde va souffrir, dans l'histoire ! les lecteurs peut-être un peu plus que les autres, mais bon… En effet, mon surnom vient de la citadelle.. De ma très aimé et adorée citadelle… (air rêveur) que j'aime ce bouquin… Des idées de Slash avec Fitz ?? Mais bien sûr que ça m'intéresse.. tu peux me mailer quand tu veux !! Tu as MSN Messenger ?? On pourrait en parler plus librement… Ou Yahoo ??? loll ! J'ai les deux ! Pour mon adresse Messenger, c'est la même que celle que j'ai mit dans ma Bio… Pour celle de Yahoo, c'est le même début, sauf qu'à la place de msn.com, tu mets Yahoo… loll !

**4rine :** Sept ? un Bon plan ?? Aurais-tu percé le mystère pour affirmer cela ???

**tolkiane :** Suis pas au Quebec, je suis en Belgique ! Et en fait, j'ai publié à 3h40 ! Le temps que je fasse les RAR et tout ça… Mine de rien, ça me prend du temps pour faire les réponses… Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Bisous !

**alana chantelune :** Qu'est-ce que je prépare… Bonne question ! C'est promis, dés que j'ai la réponse, je te le dis… Comment ça, je suis censée le savoir ??? Oups, C'est vrai ! mdr !! Non, je plaisante… Mon plan est fait… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?? Ahaaa !! Mystère et boule de gomme…

**Leoline :** D'un trait ?? Tu es allée dormir à quel heure ?? Non, je demande, c'est tout, parce que ça fait tout de même près de 200 pages ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise !!

**Hedwige33 :** Qu'est-ce qui m'est arriv ? je ne sais pas… Jamais vu un tel délire ?? Oooh, allons ! Toi qui me parle souvent, tu sais pourtant que je suis parfois pire ! loll ! Il n'y a aucune raison à ma folie passagère… Juste que j'étais particulièrement heureuse ! Comme à chaque fois que la nuit vient ! Ce n'est qu'une fois que tout le monde dors que j'ai l'impression d'être éveillée… Jolie phrase, hein ? C'est de moi ! lollll ! Bien sûr que la proposition d'hébergement marche aussi dans l'autre sens ! Tu peux venir squatter ici quand tu veux ! loll ! Et non, je n'oublie pas notre fic commune ! je fais ce que je peux, mais je n'ai que deux mains !!! Allez, je file ! Bisous !

**Lululle :** Que je ne suis pas conne, ça reste à prouver…Mais non, en effet, c'est vrai ! Dray est loin d'être bête ! C'est pas que mon père veut pas que j'écrive, c'est juste que ça l'énerve que je sois devant l'ordi… Alors je fais ça la nuit pour ne pas l'entendre râler ! Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a… Je suis contente que la scène entre Dray et H t'ait plu !

**Bubblejoyce :** Arf… une review du trio… Trio qui n'est plus que Duo… ça me fait mal chaque fois que j'y repense, alors je n'ose imaginer de votre côt ! Pardon d'en parler, je n'en ferai plus allusion… Soit dit en passant, je n'ai pas reviewer Découvertes par manque de temps et de force… Mais j'aime tjs autant, si pas plus !!! Vraiment, c'était trop génial ! Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, que ça finisse bientôt ! Mais bon, rien ne dure jamais vraiment.. Malheureusement. Pour ce qui est de l'identité du grand-père de Sept, tu as bien deviné… Ct facile, hein ?? Et pourtant, faut quand même le faire pour trouver le lien ! Félicitation ! Des chansons de DA sont des chansons de Dessins Animés… pas dure hein ?? Dsl, g la mauvaise habitude de parler par code… Allez, je file ! je fatigue et j'aimerai finir cette page avant de m'endormir…

**lyly :** Loll ! Connaisseuse de Ombre et Folie ?? Merci pour ta review, c'est gentil !

**Imeldamizi :** Arf ! Je n'ai toujours pas répondu à ton mail ni reviewer ton (ou tes, c comme tu veux) derniers chaps… je suis vraiment incorrigible ! Mais c'est pas grave, je me rattrape ici !! J'ai vraiment adorer tes (ou ton) dernier chap !!! Du grand art, félicitation ! Tu fais des progrès au fil de tes chaps, tu sais ??? Quand on lis tout d'une traite, on le voit bien ! Pourquoi je veux jamais croire que mon travail est bien ?? Pessimisme, ma chère, pessimisme ! lol ! La fin de la fic est un happy end, car il y aura une suite à c de c… S'appellera 'Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy'… En résumé, ça donne MPM… loll ! Quand à Sept… C une énigme vivante et je m'amuse comme une folle en voyant les lecteurs essayer de découvrir ses secrets.. Une seule lectrice a tout découvert… qui ?? Nan, je dirai pas le nom.. héhéhé… Merci encore pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

**tetedenoeud :** Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément… J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et pénible ? Mais je suis de retour, now ! Merci encore !!

**Misimini :** Mais bien sûr que ma fic se finira bien ! Comment ferais-je une suite, sinon ?? Et tu es plus folle que moi ?? Voilà qui est rassurant ! loll ! Fallait pas pleurer pour mon départ, voyons ! Je suis revenue et cela, en pleine forme !!

**Jenali :** Salut toi ! Oui, je vais bien ! J'ai enfin fini mon gros devoir et je reviens à la charge ! lolll ! Toi qui espérais que je mette le chap 27 bientôt, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop pénible !! Pour moi, si ! loll ! Ce que j'avais envie d'écriiiire ! Mais c'est réglé, maintenant ! Me voilà de retour !!! :o) Merci pour tes nombreux encouragements !

**Céline402 :** En effet, la fin approche… Quand je pense que si je n'avais pas fait de pause, j'aurai presque fini.. Je serai morte de fatigue, bien sûr, mais bon, ça, c'est une bagatelle… loll !

**Marion-moune :** tu vas bientôt avoir du travail, ma chère marion ! Mouahahahaha… Ma fic ? Chaste ? Héhéhé… Elle est pas mise en R pour rien !

**White Wolf :** Méchant de finir à ce moment l ? Aurais-tu préféré que je fasse ma pause en finissant sur ce chap ??? loll ! Quel torture ignoble cela aurait ét ! Lucius ?? Il l'a mal prit, bien entendu ! Mais qui ne l'aurait pas mal prit en voyant qu'on essaye de te tuer ? Un suicidaire…. Mdr ! Ne pas finir mes fics ?? Non mais quelle idée horrible !! je ne ferai jamais ça !! Sauf peut-être pour Souvenir dont mon imagination n'est pas très… présente.. Mais non, je vais essayer de retrouver l'inspiration pour cette fic, il le faut !! (air motivé)

**Lunenoire :** Lolll ! Non, faut pas le prendre mal… C'est juste que parfois, aussi, je ne sais pas quoi répondre… loll ! Mais si, il faut que je réponde à tout le monde, voyons ! Sept va causer des problèmes… Mais elle va aussi en régler… niark niark niark niark..

**Vif d'or :** Harry ne va pas mieux, mais en présence de Dray, il a des ailes ! loll ! je sais, c'est nian nian, comme phrase, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Mince, un lecteur que je n'ai pas berné avec mon délire sur la mouche… Bon, c'est pas grave, je n'ai pas encore reçu de bombe par la poste… mdr ! La suite n'est pas arrivée vite, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons ! Suis pardonnée pour l'attente ???

**Flo007 :** Attends un peu avant de juger Sept… Les surprises qu'elle réserve ne sont pas encore toute finie ! Mais je connais ta fic, ma chère !! Même si ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus allée lire… Il faudrait que je te mette dans mes alertes, ça serait plus simple…Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

**Lisandra :** N'oublie pas de m'envoyer tes chefs-d'œuvre ! J'attends avec impatience ! loll ! Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est vraiment trèèès gentil !

**Shyrinia :** Merchi beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! Pas grave de ne pas avoir vu que j'avais rajouté un chap, c'est des choses qui arrivent !

**LolieShing :** Les RAR ne réussissent à personne… ça rendrait fou n'importe quel personne normal ! Si ça existe encore… mdr ! Les autres Premiers n'auront pas le temps de recevoir une leçon à cause (ou grâce) de Sept. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, c'est encore un secret… J'ai dormi ! J'ai passé un mois de nuit blanche puis quatre nuits de repos complet ! Au moins dix heures à chaque fois ! Et bien, ça fait du bien !!! Voui voui, mon chtit Furet s'appelle Hermione… Mais en fait, c'est plus facile pour l'appelée avec ce nom… Comme je la lâche dans ma chambre pendant une heure pour qu'elle se dégourdisse les pattes, pour l'appelée, je fais… (se racle les doigts) HERMIOOOOONNNNNEEEEEEEEE !!!! Et elle arrive en trottinant… loll

**Jeanne d'Arc :** Et bien l ?? Je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles depuis un petit temps et je m'inquiète, mine de rien ! Depuis mon dernier mail, je n'ai plus de nouvelles !! Enfin, moi, ça va. Bien sûr que je te pardonne de ne pas avoir reviewer pour le chap 25 !! C'est des choses qui arrivent ! Ma fic préférée ??? Dans les 'normales', c'est 'Lorsque les maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe, de Ccilia' et dans les Slash 'Découverte de soi, des couvertures de soie, par Olympe Maxime'. Mais dans les Slash, mon avis varie tt le temps… Ainsi, j'adore la fic d'Olympe Maxime, mais je suis tellement fan d'Elehyn et de Lychee que je ne saurai pas les départagées toute les trois ! Allez, je file ! Gros bisous à toi !

**Dop :** Tuer Sept… Vraiment ?? Je suis sûre qu'après ce chap, tu voudras tuer Lucius ! loll ! Harry est encore de cristal… Même si parfois, il va beaaaucoup mieux ! La raison pour laquelle souffle en regardant dans son portefeuille, c'est parce qu'il est fauché et ça l'énerve ! lolll ! Il n'avait pas encore touché son salaire donc, pas de fric ! Moi, je jongle avec au moins sept fic et l'école ! C'est vraiment trop chiant ! loll ! Mais bon, j'adore écrire… et m'arrêter est vraiment trop horrible ! Je le sais avec ce mois d'arrêt ! Enfin, maintenant, tout va bien ! Je suis de retour, plus folle et motivée que jamais… Heu, c'est rien, un délire Trelawneyien…

**Saael' :** Tu te pose plein de question sur Sept ?? Comme tout le monde, si tu veux mon avis… Tout le monde sauf moi ! Au fait, par rapport à ta review sur mon One-Shot avec Dray en fouine, non, il n'avait pas l'esprit animal, mais il avait ses papilles gustative ! loll ! Merci d'avoir partager ma peine durant ce loooooong mois de travail !

**Blaise le poussin masqu :** La petite fille de Voldy ??? Non, il est mort… De Albus ?? ….. Bravo, vous êtes les seconds à deviner.. Mais Chuut, ne dites rien ! La suite ? Je parie que vous l'avez lue sur Ombre et Folie… Le chap 28 sortira néanmoins dimanche, sur Ombre et Folie, si tout va bien à la mise à jour !

**Mitt :** J'ai le droit de frapper… D'accord, mais je frappe fort, parce que j'attends tjs la suite de ta merveille !! (Donne une baffe) loll ! Non, en fait, je ne suis pas vexée qu'on oublie de reviewer, c'est des choses qui arrivent.. Par contre, ta fic, elle arrive pas… loll ! Harry ne redemandait pas spécialement les coups, mais par contre, il voulait bien la fougue de Dray ! loll ! Que fais H de ses journées.. ça, c'est dans la suite que ça sera dit… Pas les chap suivant, mais la suite de la fic… Faudra venir voir là-bas et tu sauras ! loll ! (comment accrocher ses lecteurs ?? mdr) Je pense que tu vas très vite avoir envie de tuer Lucius de nouveau… Mouahahahaha… Voui, j'avoue, j'adore torturer mes lecteurs ! mais ne le dis pas, ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ne l'ont pas encore compris…

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Bourrée de travail ?? je comprends tout à fait ! loll ! Merchi pour tout ces gentils compliments et patience pour la suite…

**Sarah Levana :** Je suis en terminal (soit en sixième année Secondaire, vu que je suis belge…) Je n'oublie aucune de mes fics et encore moins c de c… C'est mon seul Slash et mon premier.. J'y tiens comme si ct ma vie !… Bon, quand même pas à ce point là, mais j'y tiens ! lolll ! Je n'aurai pas su la terminer avant de me retirer car il reste encore au moins 8 chapitres et il me faut une semaine pour en faire un… Ainsi, même si je n'avais pas fait ma pause, je n'aurai pas su finir… Mais me voilà de retour ! Merci d'avoir patient !

**Ereshkigal :** J'ai réussi à rattraper mon retard et maintenant, tout va 'presque' bien.. Le presque venant du fait que les examens de fin d'année approchent ! loll ! Merci pour cette review.

**Valoche :** J'espère que tu n'as pas sauter par la fenêtre ! Je m'en voudrais terriblement ! ça fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'on va manquer un peu à ses lecteurs… Mais c'est encore plus plaisant de se dire combien il vont être content de nous voir revenir… enfin, j'espère.. loll ! Merci pour tes encouragements et ta patience !

**Naya :** Tu n'aurais pas du lire tout les chapitres que tu as loupé d'un coup… Ainsi, tu aurais pu passer le mois avec ! lolll ! J'ai réussi à rattraper mon retard, en tout cas !

**Celine.s :** Je suis de tout cœur avec toi pour tes études, je sais ce que c'est ! Pour Petit Clown, j'ai donné le chap à corriger et j'attends impatiemment de le voir revenir pour le publier !

**Yuki-san3 :** Je me suis laissé tenté un peu, mais bon, fallait bien que je décompresse de temps en temps ! loll ! Merci pour ta patience !

**Enyo85 :** Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est très gentil !

**Nymia :** Le pourquoi des agissements de Sept sera vite expliquée, un peu de patience… Encore trois ou quatre chapitre et tout sera révél !! L'histoire avec son grand-père n'est pas facile.. Faut oser y penser et certains n'osent pas… Mais deux personnes ont déjà trouv ! ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai enfin fini ce foutu devoir !

**Speed-of-77 :** Tu vas rire, mais j'ai trouvé que le temps est passé très vite, moi ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Lo-Chan :** Je n'ai pas rattraper mon travail rapidement mais je l'ai rattraper, c'est ça l'important !!! Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements !

**Mahel :** Le devoir que je devais faire était un travail de deux ans… et comme j'avais rien fait la première année, il a fallut que je rattrape ça ! Pour les autres devoirs, ça va… En tout cas, je suis ravie que ma fic te fasse ainsi aimé les HP/DM et même très flattée ! Merci pour tout ces compliments !

**Eowyn10 :** Pour l'histoire de mon pseudo, c'est très simple… Umbre vient de mon livre favoris, l'Assassin Royal, de Robin Hobb (de la pub ?? Noooonnnn) et le 77 vient de ma date d'anniversaire, le 17/07/86. Malheureusement, s'il y a une chose que j'ai remarqué, c'est bien que les chiffres 7 et 17 ne me porte pas chance, bien au contraire… Ainsi, le 77 est une sorte de grigri anti-malheur… et ça marche !! Mine de rien, il ne m'arrive presque plus de pépin ces jour là… enfin, faut voir le jour de mon annif.. C'est généralement le pire… Si ce jour là, il ne m'arrive rien, c'est que mon grigri marche ! loll ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que mon chap 26 te plaise à ce point !!! Je me suis bien marrée à le faire !

**Cordelune :** Merlin ! ça, c'est une longue review ! loll ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant et même très touch ! Merci beaucoup ! Possiblement plus ?? Noooonnnn ! Je n'aurai pas pu survivre à plus d'un mois d'abstinence d'écriture ! loll ! Ne me lance pas trop de fleur… Je risquerai d'attraper la grosse tête et là, je me détesterai ! loll ! Tu habite au Canada ?? Quel chance !! J'aimerai bien y aller… Mais bon, faut pas rêver, non plus… En tout cas, tu me fais bien rire ! Ce n'est pas grave de blablater tt le temps, je t'avoue, je fais pareil ! MDR !! Merci pour cette review distrayante et pour tout tes compliments !

**Val :** Le sit en question est le sit de deux amies que je privilégie donc… Mais bon, faut pas trop le dire aux autres ! loll ! Je me ferai lynchée ! MDR

Et voil ! J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas tous oublier et je vous remercie pour votre patience… Me revoil !!!!


	29. Incompréhension

28 : Incompréhension.

_Recette : Lucius aux Epices et Fricassée de Sept… _

_Préparation : Officiellement, 35 minutes… Officieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt dans d'atroces souffrances…_

_Cuisson : 50 minutes… idem du dessus… _

_Pour Moi : _

_ - Un Lucius en bonne santé. _

_ - Des tessons de bouteilles. . _

_ - Sept_

_ - Un fouet_

_ - De l'huile bouillante_

_ - Un flambeau. _

_ - Sel, vinaigre… _

_1. Déshabillez le Lucius en bonne santé. _

_2. Allumez le flambeau, trempez le fouet dans l'huile bouillante. _

_3. Versez le reste de l'huile bouillante dans un baquet en métal. Prenez Lucius et passez-le un peu sur le flambeau avant de le plonger dans l'huile, jusqu'à ce que les cordes vocales se brisent… Réparez-les ensuite à l'aide d'un sort de soin, sinon, ça ne sera pas drôle… _

_4. Sortez le Lucius du baquet et saupoudrez les plaies de sel… Prenez un coton-tige et enduisez-le de vinaigre pour ensuite le plonger dans les blessures fraîchement salées… Remettez-le ensuite dans le baquet en prenant soin de le fouetter au préalable. Laissez-le mariner dans son sang et sa douleur pendant 20 minutes. _

_5. Déshabillez Sept et coupez-la en tronçons tout en la gardant en vie. Fractionnez les bras en bâtonnets. _

_6. Dans un autre baquet en métal chauffé à blanc, versez du vinaigre et de l'huile bouillante et, à feu vif, plongez-y les morceaux de Sept auquel vous ajouterez les tessons de bouteille et quelques coups de fouet. Sept ne doit pas brûler (pas totalement, en tout cas, il faut qu'elle soit encore en vie et consciente) éventuellement, ajoutez un peu d'huile et baissez le feu. En 15 minutes, les morceaux sont fondant et suppurant. Poivrez les plaies occasionnées par le fouet. Surtout, ne les salez pas… Gardons ça pour plus tard… Sept attendra, feu éteint, que la mort vienne la prendre… Vous donnerez tout de même un coup de flambeau et salerez les plaies un peu avant qu'elle ne passe à trépas. Vous la mettrez ensuite avec Lucius et livrerez le tout au ministère… Bonne incarcération… _

Un rire dément sortit du cercueil où Draco était enfermé. Pendant près de cinq minutes, le rire résonna sombrement dans la petite pièce pu le réceptacle était. Mais bien vite, le bruit s'arrêta, Draco se sentant obligé d'aspirer une goulée d'air. Si seulement il pouvait sortir de là. Penser à autre chose qu'à sa situation s'avérait être un bon moyen pour oublier l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais ça ne durait pas assez longtemps.

Rageur, le blond poussa encore sur le couvercle du cercueil, y mettant tout son poids. Un léger craquement se fit entendre, gonflant le cœur du jeune homme d'un espoir bienvenu. Il dut pourtant cesser son projet d'évasion, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrant à la volée.

« Alors, mon cher fils ? dit Lucius. Toujours en vie ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, se rejouant la fricassée de Lucius.

« Nous allons te déplacer, Draco, dit la voix de Lucius qui avait dû se rapprocher. Tu comprends, tu es mon appât et si je veux piéger les autres, il est logique que je te mette dans le piège… »

_Il a trouv ça tout seul ? _

_- J'en doute…_

Draco pouffa, son rire portant tout doucement vers l'hystérie. Un silence pesant régna ensuite dans la pièce. Visiblement, le jeune homme avait semé le trouble en son père en riant de la sorte.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas, Draco, dit soudain Lucius. Ne crois pas que les autres parviendront à te sortir de là.

- Nous verrons bien, dit Draco, défiant son père.

- C'est tout vu », dit Lucius.

Draco sentit un vague mouvement, signe que son Cercueil était soulevé et déplacé.

« Emmenez-le où vous savez », dit son père.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se risqua à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Et où est-ce ? »

Le mouvement de son cercueil s'arrêta et le silence régna pendant un court instant avant que Lucius ne répondît :

« Où est-ce, Draco ? Allons, comme si tu ne le savais pas ? Je t'emmène à l'endroit d'où personne n'est jamais revenu, mon fils… Là où tu projetais de me trahir avec tes petits amis… Ils auront une bonne surprise en arrivant tout à l'heure à la Boucle ! »

* * *

« Sev… Severus, balbutia Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Pour… Pourquoi elle… elle brille comme ça ? »

Severus serra les dents, tendu de la tête aux pieds. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à confirmer ce que tous deux savaient déjà. Pas devant l'air horrifié d'Harry dont les larmes débordaient maintenant de ses deux grands yeux verts. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Severus et le regarda, son visage semblant vide.

« Severus ? appela-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Et il tendit sa main, la lueur de la bague se reflétant sur son visage terrorisé. Severus tressaillit et saisit la main d'Harry qu'il attira contre lui.

« Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Dormez, Potter… »

Et sans attendre, il lui asséna un coup sec sur l'arrière du crâne. Harry poussa un léger cri de surprise avant de s'affaler dans les bras de l'homme qui alla l'installer dans le canapé. Tartam n'avait pas réagi, indiquant ainsi au maître des potions que le reptile était pour la méthode du 'Inconscient, il ne fera pas de scandale et ça vaut mieux'. Après avoir déposé le jeune malade sur le canapé, Severus s'empressa d'aller près de la cheminée. Il attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il balança dans l'âtre avec une précipitation difficilement contenue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Blaise en apparaissant dans la cheminée.

- Rappliquez avec les autres Premiers… Mais n'allez pas chez les Malfoy, tant pis pour Sept. C'est clair ?

- Ok », répondit Blaise.

Et il disparut aussitôt. Severus profita du temps qu'il lui restait pour déplacer le corps d'Harry qu'il installa dans le lit défait. Il jeta rapidement le sortilège de bilan de santé et lut ensuite la fiche qui s'était remplie au fur et à mesure de l'inspection magique.

_Poison annihilé. Rapprochement inquiétant du Corps étranger vers le cœur. Opération imminente. _

« Merde, jura Severus. Manquait plus que ça !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Blaise en arrivant avec Angus.

- Il va falloir que je l'opère, dit Severus d'un air ennuyé.

- C'est pour ça que tu nous as appel ? ronchonna Angus. J'avais autre chose à faire…

- Non, ce n'était pas pour ça ! gronda Severus en se retournant vivement. Il y a des problèmes au manoir Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'y passe, mais Draco est en danger, hors, il vient d'y retourner.

- Lucius aurait tout découvert ? demanda Blaise, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas comment…

- Une gaffe de la part de Sept, une réflexion de Draco… Il peut y avoir plein de raisons, dit Blaise.

- Ou une trahison, intervint Angus.

- Aucun Mangemort ne peut nous trahir, dit Blaise. Draco s'en est assur !

- Aucun Mangemort, mais dans les Premiers, nous pouvons…

- T'insinue quoi ? demanda Blaise. Que Sept nous aurait trahie ?

- Pourquoi Sept, il y a d'autre Premier, dit Severus.

- Vous êtes un serviteur de Dumbledore, commença Blaise.

- Je ne suis pas un serviteur, grogna Severus.

- Draco est fou amoureux de son Harry, Angus, c'est pas son genre et moi, j'ai envie d'être en paix, un peu, dans ma foutue vie… Il ne reste que Sept…

- Sous quel motif ? dit Angus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait ça…

- L'amour ! dit Blaise. À force de coucher avec Lucius, elle en est peut-être tombée amoureuse…

- De ce quinquagénaire ? grimaça Angus.

- Un peu de respect, j'ai pratiquement le même âge, intervint Severus.

- Tout est dans le pratiquement ! dit Angus en pouffant.

- La trahison, ça me semble trop simple, dit Blaise. D'abord, on n'est même pas sûr que Lucius ait tout découvert…

- Pourquoi Draco serait-il en danger, alors ?

- Il en faut peu à Lucius pour qu'il torture son fils, dit pensivement Severus. Nous l'avons vu dans l'affaire de la comédie de Draco…

- Oui, mais je vous rappelle qu'aujourd'hui est le jour ultime…, dit gravement Blaise. Draco ne peut pas avoir des problèmes avec son père aujourd'hui !! Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe.

- Si comme on le pense, Lucius a tout découvert, nous ne pouvons pas aller au manoir Malfoy…, fit remarquer Angus.

- Je propose d'y envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, dit Severus en souriant.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ?? » demandèrent Angus et Blaise d'une même voix.

Severus ne répondit pas et alla masquer le corps inconscient d'Harry en fermant les rideaux du lit. Ensuite, il arrangea la pièce sous le regard impatient des deux hommes et s'appuya de manière décontractée contre l'un des fauteuils.

« DOBBYYYYYYYY !! », appela-t-il, les deux autres souriant tout de suite.

Il fallut quelques minutes à la créature magique pour arriver, mais elle finit par débouler dans la pièce dans un 'pop' léger.

« Monsieur Rogue ! dit l'Elfe en s'inclinant d'un air peureux. Que peut faire Dobby pour vous ?

- Pour moi ? fit innocemment le maître des potions. Rien, Dobby, rien... Cependant, tu peux faire quelque chose pour Harry Potter…

- Harry Potter ? répéta l'Elfe, frappant dans ses mains avec joie. Et que peut faire Dobby pour Harry Potter ? »

Severus eut l'air un peu gêné puis sceptique.

« Et bien… C'est une mission un peu délicate, dit-il.

- Dobby est prêt à tout pour Harry Potter !

- Moui… je sais, dit Severus. Mais là, c'est vraiment très compliqué... voir même trop…

- Rien n'est trop compliqué pour Dobby !!! Dites à Dobby ce qu'il doit faire ! »

Severus regarda Dobby d'un air douteux, semblant le jauger du regard.

« Harry a insisté pour que ça soit toi… Mais j'ai des doutes. Ça pourrait être dangereux…

- Dobby sait être discret ! affirma l'Elfe, quand la situation le demande ! »

Severus lui lança un regard condescendant et sourit.

« Harry Potter sera sûrement trèèès heureux que tu parviennes à lui donner ce qu'il veut… »

Les yeux de Dobby brillèrent de milles étoiles de bonheur.

« Que doit faire Dobby ? »

Severus évita de regarder ses deux collègues et se mit à la hauteur de l'Elfe, un genou à terre, une main sur le cœur.

« Il veut que tu te rende au manoir Malfoy… »

Aussitôt, les étoiles des yeux de Dobby semblèrent disparaître.

« Au… Au manoir Malfoy ? déglutit l'Elfe. Mais c'est très dangereux…

- Nous le savons, Dobby, nous le savons. Mais il en va de la vie d'Harry Potter…

- De la vie d'Harry Potter ??? s'écria l'Elfe, horrifié.

- Oui, dit Severus. Vois-tu, Draco, l'élu du cœur d'Harry Potter, a été fait prisonnier… Ce que Monsieur Potter veut que tu fasses, c'est que tu ailles voir ce qu'il se passe, si Draco va bien et rapporter au plus vite ces informations sans te faire prendre… »

Les yeux de Dobby scintillèrent.

« Facile !!! dit l'Elfe en frappant dans ses mains et en bondissant. Dobby y va de ce pas !!

- Bien, Dobby, dit Severus. Et tâche de ne pas te faire prendre !! »

L'Elfe ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et disparut dans un Pop sonore.

« Espérons qu'il arrivera plus discrètement », fit remarquer Blaise.

Et les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, inconscients que, cacher derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin, Harry attendait impatiemment le retour de Dobby.

* * *

Apparaître discrètement, laisser traîner une oreille et puis rentrer… Tout le monde pouvait faire ça… Dobby pouvait faire ça ! Oui, alors, Dobby pouvait le faire !! Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile... Cependant, les petites jambes de Dobby tremblaient comme des feuilles ballottées par le vent et il tentait vainement de diminuer le bruit de ses dents s'entrechoquant. C'était pour Harry Potter… Et pour Harry Potter, Dobby était prêt à tout !! Inspirant un bon coup, Dobby s'avança dans le manoir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Di-scré-tion ! Pas difficile ! Et puis la vie d'Harry Potter en dépendait !!

D'un pas alerte, Dobby continua sa progression. Il savait déjà où se trouvait le maître des lieux. Il l'avait vu descendre aux cachots. Et donc, c'était là-bas qu'il se rendait lui aussi. Mais voilà, Dobby avait toujours détesté les cachots… Et à bien y réfléchir, il avait toujours détesté le manoir dans son intégralité…. Des cachots au grenier… !!

Dobby dut s'arrêter d'un seul coup à l'angle d'un couloir. Là, trois hommes masqués, sous la direction de Lucius Malfoy, sortaient un cercueil d'un cachot. Dobby frissonna aussitôt. Il connaissait ce cercueil. C'était celui où le maître enfermait son fils. À cette pensée, l'Elfe frissonna. Le pauvre Draco Malfoy. Les cris qu'il poussait lorsque son père l'enfermait là-dedans avaient toujours poursuivit Dobby, jusque dans ses rêves. Était-il dans le cercueil à nouveau ? Si oui, il fallait que Dobby l'en délivre ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Draco Malfoy, mais depuis qu'il était avec Harry Potter, le jeune homme avait changé. Il était plus gentil. Plus supportable…Il devait faire quelque chose pour sauver Draco Malfoy !!

Discrètement, Dobby s'appuya contre le mur et se fondit à l'intérieur, ses membres devenant gris et prenant la nuance des pierres. La technique du caméléon était quelque chose que les Elfes de maison se transmettaient de génération en génération.

« Faites attention au couvercle, dit soudainement Lucius. Il ne faut surtout pas que ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur s'échappe avant son arrivée à la boucle. Une fois dans le manoir, allez le mettre là où je vous ai dit… »

Les hommes transportant le cercueil grognèrent et continuèrent d'avancer précieusement, arrivant près de Dobby. L'Elfe visionna le cercueil et les clous fermant le couvercle. Il visualisa les petits bouts de métal et leur ordonna de sortir à moitié. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Dobby qui préféra partir avant d'être découvert.

* * *

Dés qu'il fut de retour chez Rogue, Dobby raconta tout ce qu'il savait aux trois hommes. Ceux-ci l'écoutèrent avec attention, fronçant les sourcils en entendant la phrase de Lucius.

« La Boucle ? s'étonna Blaise. Mais s'il sait tout, pourquoi va-t-il à la Boucle ??? Ne pouvais-tu pas écouter un peu plus, Elfe stupide ??

- Suffit, Zabini, intervint Severus, pensif. Si Lucius va à la Boucle, c'est qu'il ne sait pas tout… C'est peut-être un plan de Draco pour l'amener là-bas sans rien lui dire… Peut-être que l'homme n'avait pas assez de confiance en lui alors il a rusé, s'est mis dans un danger idiot mais est parvenu à le convaincre d'y aller…

- Ça ne colle pas, dit Angus. Même toi tu n'y crois pas…

- Tu vois une autre explication ? s'emporta Severus. Parce que moi, non… Il n'y a pas d'autre raison convenable…

- Et moi, je trouve ça louche…

- Je m'en fous, répliqua Severus. Va prévenir les autres Mangemorts. On va à la Boucle, comme prévu. Il faut y arriver avant Lucius pour nous mettre en position. Dépêchez ! »

Grognant, les deux Premiers transplanèrent. Severus émit un grognement d'agacement. Lui non plus ne le sentait pas bien, il devait l'admettre. Rien n'était normal et l'état d'alerte qu'il avait eu ne le rassurait pas du tout.

« La paix, Dobby, dit Severus. Retourne à Poudlard. »

Sans discuter, voyant que le maître des potions était soucieux, l'Elfe préféra partir, non sans être satisfait de son coup de génie.

Resté seul, Severus se dirigea lentement vers le lit d'Harry mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les rideaux. Blaise arriva tout de suite après, l'air paniqué.

« Se… Severus, dit Blaise, haletant. Nous avons rassemblé les Mangemorts, comme tu nous l'as demandé mais… Cinquante d'entre eux ne répondent pas…

- Quoi ? tonna Severus en se retournant. Cinquante ?

- Ou… Oui, répondit Blaise. Les cinquante que Sept avait rassemblés… »

Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent. Sept ? Encore elle. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

« Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, dit Blaise, l'air inquiet.

- Moi non plus, avoua Severus. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut continuer le plan. Il faut aller à la Boucle et se débrouiller pour livrer Lucius au ministère… Juste au cas où… Peignez vos masques en noirs. Si jamais quelqu'un au masque blanc se présente… Tuez-le. »

Blaise sembla hésiter mais finit par hocher la tête et par transplaner. Alors, seulement, Severus tira les rideaux pour découvrir un lit vide. Un frisson le parcourut. Mais où donc était encore passer cet abruti de Survivant ???

* * *

Harry marchait lentement dans de sombre couloir, une main serrée sur son cœur. Dans sa tête, les paroles prononcées par Dobby quelques minutes plutôt lui revenaient.

_« Dobby ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans ce cercueil, mais Dobby est presque sûr que c'est Draco Malfoy… Le maître a toujours enfermé son fils dedans… » _

« Et Draco qui est claustrophobe…, haleta Harry. Faut que je le sorte de l ! »

Péniblement, Harry continua d'avancer. Il trouverait Draco. Il le sauverait. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte !

###########################################################################

Je vais encore me faire tuer… Non, pitié, je suis trop jeune pour mourir !! loll !

Sérieusement, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la dernière fois que je fais le coup !!! Le prochain chap sera sadique aussi, mais bien moins ! Enfin… Presque… Je vous conseil, pour le chap 29, d'aller relire le chapitre 17… Je suis sûre que vous trouverez rapidement le pourquoi de cette recommandation..

Oyez, oyez, pour les lecteurs qui ne sont pas encore au courant, j'ai eu 81/100 à mon devoir de fin d'études, celui-là même qui est responsable de ma longue absence ! Comme quoi, mes nuits blanches etc.. m'ont récompens !!

Allez, sur-ce, je passe au RAR… Désolé de publier si tard, mais j'ai du nettoyer toute la journée ! Et me suis fait 5 Euro, grâce à ça !! Et à quoi vont me servir ces cinq euro ?? A aller voir HP3 ! loll ! Bisous à vous tous !

Ce chapitre est dédié à Bubblejoyce, Olympe et Maxime ! Les filles, la recette est pour vous !

**RAR :**

**Popov :** Et vi, on s'approche de la fin de c de c… Mais y'a une suite, donc, ce n'est pas grave ! loll !

**Hermione2005 :** Heureusement que j'ai filé, à ce que je vois ! loll ! Tu sais qu'on ne m'a jamais autant traité de sadique de toute ma vie ?? MDR ! Je sais que les chaps sont court, mais c'est nécessaire ! Le 29 sera nettement plus long !! Crois-moi ! Je crains de ne pas l'avoir fini pour demain, ce qui m'énerve assez, car j'aurai voulu avoir de l'avance vu que les examens approchent à grands pas… Pour tout avouer, je suis en examen Vendredi prochain ! (merdouille) Tu comptes te venger ?? Comment ??? J'ai hâte de voir ça !!

**Ccilia :** Salut toi ! Alors, vous êtes sortit de la période partiel ? Donc, tu peux trouver un nom de famille ! loll ! Moi, j'ai pas encore commencer les révisions… C'est demain ! loll ! J'ai po enviiie ! Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Au fait, LPDP est revenue ???

**Mitt :** Tu as boucler ton chap ! :d ! J'étais trop contente de le dévorer ! J'ai franchement adorer !!! Oui, tu as le droit de me taper… Surtout que tu vas sûrement en avoir encore envie ! loll ! Faut pas tuer Sept et Lucius, j'en ai encore besoin pour la fin ! Surtout de Sept ! A la limite, Lucius, c'est pas important, mais Sept, faut surtout pas la tuer !! J'aimerai bien avoir un dessin de Rogue avec la potion sur la tête !! Ce serait trop génial… Je pourrais en faire profiter tout le monde… Malheureusement, je ne sais pas dessiner… Tu connais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire.. ? Moi ? Abuser ?? Non, pas du tout ! loll ! Comment Rogue a reçu sa potion sur la tête ?? C prit les pieds dans le tapis ! MDR ! Suis contente de savoir que je t'ai manqu ! ça m'a manqué aussi !

**Onarluca :** Kikoo toi ! Il est possible que tu ais déjà lu le chap de la trahison de Sept si tu es une adepte du sit 'Ombre et Folie' sur lequel ma fic a un chap d'avance à ff.net ! Sinon, alors oui, tu as des dons de voyance ! lol !

**Anya et Xeres :** Je reprends bien, en effet ! Pratiquement toute mes fics ont été updater et j'aimerai faire pareil avec les deux restantes, mais bon…Le manque de temps ! Car voilà que les examens frappent à ma porte et même si je ne veux pas leur ouvrir, je n'ai pas le choix ! loll ! Et comme je suis motivée comme jamais à passer mon année… Ben j'ai pas le choix, faut que je travail… Pffff ! J'aime ton idée de Rogue-Sunday… Je veux bien un morceau, juste pour goûter… MDR !

**Ouky :** Salut ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça fait plaisir ! La suite arrive tout les samedis, si je suis libre en semaine pour faire un chapitre ! Patience !

**Valoche ou Val :** Moi, même si je voulais raccourcir mon pseudo, pas moyen.. Fin, si, je peux supprimer le 77, mais c'est pas plus court ! loll ! J'ai rattraper mon retard… Mais now, je suis en examen… Fait chiez ! Enfin, j'y suis pas encore, mais bientôt ! Fin de semaine prochaine, ça commence ! Et c'est pas un horaire très plaisant… Pfff.. Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a… Tu es une des rares lectrices qui m'a pas traité de sadique ! Fait plaisir, parce que 20 'sadique', ça fini par agac ! MDR !

**Johp5 :** Salut toi ! Pourquoi tu as fermé ton sit ?? Il était bien.. Pour demain, je sais pas s'il y aura un chap de c de c sur Ombre et Folie, parce que le 29 est loin d'être terminé.. Enfin, je vais m'y mettre toute la nuit !

**White Wolf :** Je vois tout a fait ce que tu veux dire ! Moi, j'aime les fics pour le plaisir de lire les histoire… et je les déteste parce qu'il me faut la suite, surtout si c'est une fin sadique ! loll ! Moi, j'ai des courbatures pour cause de nettoyage perpétuels… MDR

**Kikou224 :** Une autre lectrice !! Vive les alertes ! loll ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le premier chap !

**Lululle :** Sept ?? Méchante ? Mais non, quelle idée… loll !

**Tetedenoeud :** Mes chaps raccourcissent ! lol ! Mais le 29 sera plus long, c'est promis ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours !

**Cordelune :** Chalut !! Mais non, voyons, il n'y a pas de limite au suspens ! Enfin, pas avec moi ! loll ! Oui, je te trouve chanceuse d'habiter au Canada ! J'aimerai y vivre, moi ! Sérieusement ! Mais ce n'est pas pour les érables à sucre ni pour la poutine.. C'est pou votre hiver !!! Je hais la chaleur !!! Et je sais qu'en hiver, chez vous… on se les gèles ! loll ! Le mystère de la trahison de Sept sera bientôt résolue, ne t'inquiète pas ! Faut juste attendre un peu ! Mais ça ne saurait pas tarder ! Je publie chaque samedi si j'ai le temps de faire un chap pendant la semaine, ce qui est généralement le cas ! Mais comme je suis bientôt en examen, faudra pas espérer trop.. La semaine prochaine, ça devrait aller, mais après… Ce sera au petit bonheur la chance ! loll ! Mais normalement, c'est chaque samedi ! Prions pour que je n'ai pas trop de truc à faire ! Bisous !

**Tolkiane :** Pourquoi es-tu désenchanté que je sois belge ?

**Lee-NC-Kass :** L'aurait pas rallonger pour tout l'or du monde ! loll ! Je sais que je suis sadique, on me l'a dit vingt fois ! loll ! J'ai du talent ? Je ne le savais pas… Sérieusement, je vous avoue que j'ignore mon 'talent', car je n'aime pas ce que j'écris… Sauf en de rare exception !

**Cerulane :** Lucius ne mourra pas… mais il va souffrir longtemps ! Et pour la trahison de Sept, tu t'y attendais vraiment pas ????

**Eilowny :** Je suis atteinte du sadisme depuis la petite enfance, bien malheureusement ! loll ! La révolte suit son cours, aussi étonnant que cela soit ! Mais le pourquoi du comment sera expliquer dans deux chapitre, si pas trois. Non, je ne suis pas en vacances… Je tombes à pieds joints dans les examens… Malheureusement.. Va être l'enfer ! A proprement parler ! Je crois qu'on sera en examen en même temps !! Je commence vendredi prochain… Ecris d'anglais ! Ooh, joie ! loll ! Et voui, HP3 sors le 2 juin! Quelle joie ! Je me réjouis d'y être !!! Irais le voir, malgré la proximité des examens ! Les chaps sortent tout les samedis… Pas besoin de vaudous ! loll ! Allez, à la prochaine !

**Saael' :** Je vais très bien ! Fatiguée, envie d'aller dormir, mais déterminé à faire c foutu RAR !! loll ! C quoi, exactement, une fic Yuri ? Brûler Sept ?? et bien… C radicale, dis-moi ! Néanmoins, ta théorie est proche de la vérité… C pas ça, mais c proche ! Félicitation ! Dray ? Délivr ? mais bien sûr ! loll ! Quand ? Tu verras ! mdr ! Bisous !

**Enyo85 :** Je suis sadique ? Ah bon ? Bah, vous savez, je peux faire pire ! La preuve ! lool ! Non ? ça fait déjà un an que c de c existe ??? Ah, non, pas avant le 28 août ! me semblait bien !

**Melhuiwen :** Pas le temps de me remettre à c de c ?? mais je sacrifierai père et mère pour c de c ! loll ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne jamais une fic, sauf si l'imagination me manque trop ! Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas avec c de c qui a même une suite de prévue ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**Chupz :** pourquoi je me suis arrêter l ?? et bien, pour ne pas que vous ayez 56 pages à lire d'un coup… je sais, ça vous aurait plu, mais pas à moi ! loll ! Bien sûr que non, Dray ne mourra pas ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse une suite, s'il meurt ? Oui, bon, personne n'est encore vraiment au courant qu'il y aura une suite à c de c… Faudrait que je fasse une annonce publique… Pff, ça sera pour le prochain chap ! Merci pour tes compliments et ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis fan des Happy end !

**Blaise le poussin masqu :** Salut vous ! C'est vrai que je suis un peu brusque pour commencer les scènes d'action… Enfin, c'est pas vraiment de l'action, mais bon… Voui, vous aviez raison pour Sept ! Vous faites partie des rares qui ont devin ! Mais chuut ! faut pas le dire pour les ignorant ! Alors, vous vous êtes précipité sur le 28 ? J'espère avoir fini le 29 pour la mise à jour, mais je promets rien ! Bisous à vous

**Clem :** Avec ton 'c'est encore moi', j'ai cru que tu avais déjà laissé une première review et j'étais bêtement en train de chercher après ! C'est malin ! Mon but n'est pas de faire du mal à Dray, mais de faire mariner les lecteurs ! loll ! Et visiblement, je réussi très bien ! Dray sortira de là dés le prochain chap, c'est promis ! Bisous !

**Lyly :** Je publie bien la suite de c de c, de un chap à l'avance, sur un autre sit… Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment utile, vu qu, parfois, ff.net rattrape l'autre sit…

**4rine :** La voilà, la voil ! patience, voyons !

**Speedy-of-77 :** Le temps passe toujours vite, avec moi.. Et ce n'est pas toujours utile ! La semaine prochaine, je suis en examen… Bouhouhou !!! Oui, les fins sadique sont obligatoire parce que 1 : je dois finir les chaps avant le samedi de publication et 2 : j'ai un plan bien spécial et même s'il est dure à expliquer, il a son utilit ! Patience, donc….

**Flo007 :** T'inquiète pas pour Sept, elle aura sa propre punition. Quant à Draco, il va s'en sortir, ai confiance (crois en moi…. Faut que j'arrête avec le livre de la jungle ! loll) Merci pour les compliments ! A la prochaine !

**Tiffany Shin :** Voui, y'aura une suite à C de c…. Faut vraiment que je fasse une annonce publique… enfin soit. Combien de tome pour l'Assassin Royale ? D'après ce que je sais 12, mais y'en aura peut-être plus…

**Lunenoire :** Revirement soudain… lol ! c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

**Céline402 :** Pourquoi Sept a trahi ??? et bien, ça sera expliqué dans deux ou trois chapitres ! loll ! Si c'est flippant d'être enfermé dans un cercueil ? ça m'est jamais arrivé, mais j'ai déjà été enfermé dans un congélateur et c'est flippant !

**Dop :** Pauvre Sept.. Elle est vraiment haïe par tout le monde… La pauvre… Je suis contente de voir que j'ai manqué, ça fait trop plaisir à savoir ! T'inquiète pour Ryry, sera plus cœur de cristal pour longtemps !

**Llianel :** J'ai eu une bonne note et j'en suis trop contente ! loll ! J'ai découvert où tu habitais parce que tu as parlé des deux heures de décalages et qu'une de mes auteurs favorites et aussi amie y réside… J'ai nommé Ccilia ! M'enfin, faut que je file ! L'est 1h17 du matin ! loll !

**Lisandra :** Comme je peux t'affirmer d'hors et déjà que Dray va pas mourir, je peux avoir la suite ?? loll ! Moi ? Profiteuse ??? nooonnnnnn ! De rien pour ma review ! Merci pour la tienne !

**Naya :** Pourquoi Harry n'a pas senti la peur et la douleur de Dray ??? Heu… Parce que je n'y ai pas pens ? loll ! On va dire que c'est parce qu'il était trop amusé par la situation de Rogue et qu'ensuite, quand la bague à briller, il a commencé à paniquer et n'a pas pensé au lien ! Ce que c'est d'avoir une explication à tout… loll ! Merci pour ta review.

**Jade :** (l'auteur, cacher derrière une porte de fer) Hum… On ne se refait pas, j'aurai vraiment du préciser en début de fic que j'étais sadique… La prochaine fois, je le dirai… C'est vraiment important !! En tout cas, merci pour tout tes compliments, c'est très gentil ! Dray a fait une jolie recette de Sept ! loll ! Merci pour la review… Moi, je me recache derrière ma protection, vu la fin de ce chap…. héhéh

**Jenali :** Comment je peux vous laisser attendre ainsi ?? ben, c'est simple, en me disant que dans une semaine, vous aurez la suite ! loll le 29 sera plus sympa, c'est promis ! En tout cas, je suis bien contente d'être de retour ! ça fait plaisir de voir que j'ai manqué un peu !

**Shyrinia :** Bien sûr qu'Harry le sauvera ! Même s'il lui faudra du temps… Juste ce chap… Dans le 29, tout ira mieux !

**Bubblejoyce :** et voilà enfin la fameuse recette que tu m'avais inspirée ! J'aurai du te dédier ce chap… Mais il est tjs temps de le faire… je vais vite le rajouter… De même qu'à Olympe et Maxime, car elles étaient là, lors de la conversation qui m'a fait imaginer le début du chap 28… héhéhé… Et voilà, c'est rajouté dans les notes ! Moi J'aime la pluie ! J'adore, même ! De rien pour le moment de bonheur, tu m'en as apporté toi-même en m'envoyant cette review ! Si je te perdais, ma chère, ça ferait une énorme différence vu que tu es une de mes revieweuse préférée ! non mais ! bonjour à Olympe et bonjour discret à Maxime ! J'espère qu'elle va bien.

**Caroline Black :** Je vais vraiment finir par me faire Haïr…. Mais bon, ça m'est égale, c'est mon plan et je le suis à la lettre, même quand je vois que les lecteurs veulent me tuer. T'inquiète pour Dray, il a un ange gardien ! Et merci de ne pas me tuer, ou sinon, tu n'auras pas la suite ! 'rire sadique'

**Vif d'or :** Ben, voilà le prochain chap, mais Dray est toujours dans son cercueil ! Courage, ce chap est, normalement, le dernier chap à fin sadique… le prochain l'est encore pas mal, mais moins ! Courage, donc !

**Jeanne d'Arc :** Tu as eu de la chance ! J'ai reçu ta review juste au moment ou je faisais mes RAR ! Il est 1h45 et je tombe de sommeil, mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir… Alors je suis ici… Et même ta petite histoire ne m'a pas endormie ! Je te le dis, le sommeil me fuit ! et c'est désespérant… enfin.. Décidément, tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance ! Ce n'est pas juste de t'avoir privé de net aussi longtemps ! En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que tu ois de retour ! Je ne vais pas te répondre par mail, vu que je l'ai fait ici, mais j'espère sincèrement que nous aurons de nouveau le plaisir de nous écrire… Au fait, tu as Messenger ? moi, oui…ça serait plus simple, pour ce parler ! Bisous !


	30. La Boucle

NdA : Ce chapitre est entièrement dédié à 'Le-Dodo-N'a-Jamais-Froid'. Joyeux anniversaire à toi !

29. La Boucle

'Je te trouverai, Draco… Je te trouverai…'

Péniblement, Harry s'avançait dans les sombres couloirs de la Boucle. Jamais château ne lui avait paru plus sombre. Tout le corps d'Harry était tendu d'angoisse. Quelque chose émanait de ce château. Quelque chose qui brouillait sa magie et lui donnait envie de dormir. Mais il ne devait pas dormir. Il devait trouver Draco. Harry posa une main sur le mur de pierre brune du couloir pour l'enlever aussitôt. Quelque chose émanait de cette pierre. Quelque chose de magique. Ce n'était pas maléfique, ni bénéfique. C'était juste magique.

Tout doucement, Harry s'approcha du mur nu et posa son oreille contre celui-ci. Une onde de magie tourbillonna autour de son corps appuyé contre le mur pour continuer son chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ??? s'étonna Harry en s'écartant du mur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce château ??? Il y a de la magie dans ses murs !!! »

Méfiant, Harry se ré-appuya contre le mur pour se laisser aller contre. Il se concentra un instant et laissa sa propre magie vagabonder. Sans hésiter, celle-ci s'élança dans les murs, Harry poussant un cri de surprise tandis que, dans sa tête, un plan détaillé de la boucle apparaissait.

C'était un château assez classique, tel qu'on en rencontrait dans n'importe quel contrée. Un bâtiment centrale, assez spacieux, de la taille d'une grande maison. Deux ailes, est et ouest. L'est était blanche, l'ouest noire. Mais tous les murs étaient fait de cette pierre brune inondée de magie. Et toute cette puissance convergeait vers le bâtiment central. Harry essaya de voir ce qu'il y avait exactement par là, mais il sentit un courant trop fort pour lui et s'en écarta rapidement. Par contre, il parvint sans mal à voir la délégation de ministres dans l'aile est. Et un regroupement assez inquiétant dans l'aile ouest, non loin de lui. Il y avait deux groupes. Un conséquent, un autre d'une cinquantaine. Dans le premier, Harry décela la magie de Severus. Ainsi, la révolution commençait…. Et cela, dans l'endroit le plus incroyable du monde de la magie… Harry se désintéressa des deux groupes et chercha après Draco. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. À trois couloirs de lui... Dans un placard… Draco était l

Aussitôt cette évidence gravée dans son esprit, Harry s'arracha péniblement du mur de magie, reprenant de force la sienne. Ce qu'il avait fait était dangereux. Il aurait pu se perdre dans les murs. Sa magie aurait pu suivre le courant et aller dans le bâtiment central pour disparaître à jamais et le tuer. Mais Harry s'en moquait. Il savait où était Draco. Et il courait déjà vers lui.

* * *

« PUTAIN DE COUVERCLEEEE…, s'énerva Draco, shootant dans le couvercle du cercueil avec rage. Tu vas T'OUVRIR, OUI ???? »

Cela faisait presque cinq minutes que Draco s'escrimait avec le couvercle du cercueil. Par il ne savait quel miracle, les clous le retenant semblaient sortir légèrement, donnant un espoir de liberté désespéré à l'occupant du coffre. Depuis que cette infime chance s'était présentée, la respiration de Draco semblait moins pénible et il ne sentait même plus ses blessures aux jambes. Il se contentait de frapper, de toutes ses forces. Il sentait nettement le sang couler le long de sa jambes blessée, mais sa claustrophobie était plus forte que sa douleur : il devait sortir de l !!

Une exclamation de joie retentit bien vite dans le cercueil quand Draco réalisa que le bas commençait à se décrocher. Il se mit alors à pousser férocement avec ses mains et ses pieds et un bruit de cassure se fit entendre. La sueur coulait le long du visage de Draco qui serrait les dents tout en forçant. Bien vite, le côté gauche du couvercle se brisa et Draco se rua sur sa porte de sortie. Il ne prêta pas du tout attention aux éraflures qu'il se faisait au visage et au bras quand il sortit, trop heureux d'émerger enfin de son cercueil. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand il vit où il était. Un placard !!! Son abruti de géniteur l'avait enfermé dans un placard !!! Maudissant son père de toute son âme, Draco boitilla difficilement jusque la porte qu'il essaya malgré tout d'ouvrir. Impossible, bien entendu. Elle était verrouillée ! D'énervement, Draco donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Rageur, Draco frappa encore un peu avant de finir par se luxer violemment l'épaule et de se laisser glisser le long du montant de bois, s'asseyant sur le sol froid.

Il regarda vaguement son pantalon imbibé de sang et prit conscience alors du froid et de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il était vraiment dans un sale état ! Une épaule luxée, un crin au front, un bras brûlé et une jambe ouverte du genou au pied… Sans compter les éraflures, courbatures et autres hématomes. D'une certaine manière, Draco était presque content qu'Harry ne soit pas là… La tête qu'il aurait fait en…

Le fil des pensées de Draco fut interrompu brusquement par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Draco poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se sentit tomber. Sa chute fut stoppée par deux bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de son buste et il atterrit doucement sur deux cuisses qu'il connaissait mieux que tout au monde. Les yeux écarquillés, Draco sentit son cœur explosé de joie en voyant le visage de son amant. Un tendre sourire apparut sur le visage blessé de Draco qui emmêla ses doigts à ceux d'Harry.

« Encore en train de jouer au héros, Petit Gryffondor ? » plaisanta Draco.

Mais Harry ne sourit pas, pas plus qu'il ne répondit. Au lieu de ça, il rentra dans le placard avec Draco et referma rapidement la porte, se blottissant contre lui, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Les mains d'Harry n'osaient pas se poser de manière franche sur Draco, effrayé à l'idée de blesser son amant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à le retrouver dans un tel état !

Une lueur de rage brilla un instant dans les yeux d'Harry, mais elle disparut vite pour laisser place à la peur. D'un mouvement brusque, Harry déchira un grand morceau de sa chemise. Il alla rapidement près de la jambe ouverte de Draco et l'enroula du tissu, Draco poussant un gémissement de douleur.

« Désolé, dit rapidement Harry.

- Ce n'est rien, dit doucement Draco. Ça va aller, Harry… Harry !! »

Draco tira à lui le jeune homme au visage pâle pour empêcher sa tentative de soin.

« Ça va aller, Harry, répéta-t-il.

- Mais tu es blessé, s'exclama le brun en essayant de se défaire des bras de Draco. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état !!

- Harry, calme-toi, dit doucement Draco en caressant ses cheveux. Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça… (puis, face au regard d'Harry) Oui, bon, d'accord, je souffre le martyre, mais je t'en prie, ne t'inquiète pas... »

Il caressa doucement son visage, cherchant à apaiser son amant fou d'inquiétude.

« Je vais les tuer, ces bâtards ! ragea Harry, serrant les points.

- Si tu veux, dit Draco. Mais attends que je sois soigné, je veux t'aider… »

La colère d'Harry retomba aussitôt et il regarda encore une fois Draco de la tête au pied. Malgré les tentatives désespérées du blond, Harry enleva sa chemise et la déchira en plusieurs morceaux qu'il noua autour des blessures les plus graves au front, au bras et il en rajouta une bande à la jambe. Il avait agi avec un peu plus de tendresse, tentant de garder son calme sous le regard apaisant de Draco.

« Je me vengerai, gronda Harry en passant doucement sa main sur la joue de Draco.

- Arrête, tu vas finir par me faire peur, dit doucement le blond en serrant Harry contre lui. Calmes-toi…

- Je ne peux pas ! gronda Harry. Je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu souffres…

- Alors tu sais maintenant ce que je ressentais quand tu avais une crise… »

La phrase murmurée de Draco eut un effet salvateur. Harry tressaillit et se tut, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Draco qu'il ponctua de baisers amoureux. Draco ferma rêveusement les yeux, savourant le contact des lèvres d'Harry et oubliant un instant où il se trouvait et comment il y avait atterri.

« Que s'est-il pass ? demanda Harry entre deux petits baisers.

- Sept, répondit Draco en se laissant aller contre la porte et Harry. Elle nous a trahi. Elle a tout dit à Severus…

- L'enfoirée…, ragea Harry. Et ensuite ?

- Quand je suis arrivé au manoir, mon père m'attendait… Il m'a assommé et emmené dans les cachots… J'y suis resté un long moment à me demander ce qu'il se passait avant que Lucius ne vienne m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait… Il… Il a décidé de s'amuser un peu avec moi avant de m'enfermer… de m'enfermer dans le cercueil. Ensuite, il m'a emmené ici… Mais je ne sais pas comment ça ce fait… Les clous n'étaient plus enfoncés complètement et j'ai réussi à en sortir…

- Moi, je sais, dit Harry en souriant. C'est Dobby qui les a enlev !

- Dobby ?? s'exclama Draco, véritablement surpris.

- Oui, rit Harry en regardant l'expression incrédule de Draco. Rogue l'a envoyé au manoir pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Nous savions que tu étais en danger grâce à la bague… »

Draco sourit et serra la main d'Harry un peu plus fort.

« Dès que j'ai vu que tu étais en danger, j'ai failli devenir dingue… »

Le sourire de Draco s'étendit et il embrassa délicatement le front d'Harry.

« Maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux en danger…, dit-il d'un air inquiet.

- Non, dit Harry. Nous pouvons sortir d'ici sans problème, mais je sais d'avance que nous ne le ferons pas… Draco, malgré la trahison de Sept, tout se passe comme prévu ! Lucius est là avec quelques Mangemorts que Sept avait rallié et Severus et les autres sont là également. Ils ont déjà dû commencer à se battre, à l'heure qu'il est… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se lever.

« Ils sont l ? répéta-t-il en grimaçant. Depuis un long moment ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en l'aidant à se tenir debout. Mais si tu veux je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe…

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'exposes… »

Harry pouffa.

« Pas besoin de m'exposer ! dit Harry. Ce château n'est pas normal, Draco. Ces murs sont… parlants.

- Parlants ? répéta Draco.

- Enfin, non, ils ne parlent pas… mais… Je peux voir à travers eux… Ils sont pleins de magie…

- Je ne comprends pas…, dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant alternativement les murs et Harry.

- Tu te souviens que je peux contrôler ma magie ?

- Oui, dit Draco en repensant au bien-être qu'il avait ressenti quand Harry l'avait aidé à apaiser sa magie.

- Dans certains cas, comme dans celui où je suis entré en toi, je peux projeter mon énergie dans le corps de quelqu'un. La seule condition est que cette personne ait de la magie. Je peux rentrer dans ses murs ! Ils sont pleins de magie !

- C'est impossible ! dit Draco. Un mur ne peut pas avoir de la magie… !

- Pourtant, celui-ci en a… Tout ce château est plein de magie… En particulier... le bâtiment central…

- Le bâtiment central… Pourquoi l ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Mais tout converge par l »

Doucement, Harry se dirigea vers le mur et posa sa main dessus, fermant un instant les yeux. Draco déglutit en voyant un léger rayon rouge sortir de la paume d'Harry et glisser dans le mur. Aussitôt, d'autres petits faisceaux de couleurs différentes semblèrent attraper le rayon de magie d'Harry et s'enroulèrent autour… Harry frémit mais ne se retira pas. D'étranges petits éclairs passaient entre le lien de magie d'Harry et celui des murs, ceux-ci semblant presque se parler. Enfin, après quelques minutes, les rayons lâchèrent la magie d'Harry et celle-ci revint en son possesseur qui s'éloigna aussitôt du mur.

« Ils se battent, dit rapidement Harry. Dans le bâtiment central ! Severus a l'avantage du nombre, mais ton père est bien placé et les révolutionnaires n'arrivent pas à l'atteindre… Les ministres ont entendu la bataille et s'organisent pour une contre-attaque… Tout se passe comme prévu…

- C'est étrange, dit Draco. Pourquoi Sept n'a-t-elle pas prévenu mon père de la présence des ministres… ?

- Elle l'a peut-être fait, mais Lucius ne l'a pas écout

- Mon père est stupide, mais pas à ce point-là, dit Draco. Il doit y avoir une autre explication…

- Ils ne doivent pas rester dans le bâtiment central, dit soudain Harry. Il y a quelque chose de dangereux, là-bas… »

Draco fixa Harry avec perplexité tandis que le jeune homme regardait le mur d'un air méfiant.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit Draco. Ce manoir me semble normal… Sauf que ces murs sont bizarres…

- Bizarres ? dit Harry. Même Poudlard n'avait pas ça ! La Boucle… L'endroit d'où personne ne revient jamais… Il y a quelque chose dans le bâtiment central. Quelque chose qui donne cette magie aux murs… Quelque chose de fort… »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de frissonner.

« Tu vas finir par me faire peur », dit Draco.

Harry émit un léger rire, mais il stoppa aussitôt pour regarder Draco d'un air préoccupé.

« Ça va aller, dit Draco d'une voix douce. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, si le combat à commencer…

- Il n'est pas question que tu te battes alors que tu es dans cet état ! s'exclama Harry.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais me battre, mentit Draco. Je veux juste voir ce qu'il va se passer ! »

Harry le regarda d'un air méfiant et Draco lui fit un regard innocent. Le brun se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel puis ouvrit prudemment la porte pour jeter un œil dans le couloir.

« Il n'y a rien, dit-il. Mais méfions-nous tout de même… »

Draco acquiesça, souriant doucement tandis qu'il regardait l'ancien Gryffondor s'avancer sans le couloir. Autrefois, lorsqu'il était encore jeune, il s'était surpris à envier Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley pour avoir eu la chance de participer à une des fabuleuses aventures d'Harry Potter. À présent qu'il en vivait une, il ne savait plus trop s'il en était heureux… Harry marchait doucement, les doigts de sa main frôlant le mur. À de récents intervalles, de petits éclairs argentés crépitaient entre sa main et les briques et alors, Harry tournait, changeait de direction, s'arrêtait, réfléchissait.

« Si nous continuons dans cette direction, nous devrions arrivé derrière les lignes ennemies, expliqua Harry en se tournant vers Draco. Il y a un carrefour de couloir qui pourra nous servir de protection si jamais ils parviennent à s'organiser pour nous attaquer...

- Tu comptes donc les attaquer ? Seul ? Penses-tu vraiment que je te laisserai faire ? » demanda Draco.

Harry soupira.

« J'en doute, dit-il. Je veux bien que tu te battes, mais reste près de moi... Je te protégerai... »

Draco sourit tendrement.

« Protégé par toi, je ne risque rien, dit-il d'une voix douce. »

Harry sourit et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser rapidement.

« Je l'espère, dit-il tendrement. Sinon, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie... »

Draco caressa la joue de son amant puis prit sa main pour continuer d'avancer.

« Je désarmerais un des Mangemorts, indiqua Harry. Tu n'auras plus qu'à prendre la baguette et à lancer de sorts et... Tu n'as rien senti ?? »

Draco s'arrêta et regarda Harry.

« Non, quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Il m'a semblé que le sol tremblait...

- Sûrement la proximité de l'attaque », dit Draco.

Ils firent trois pas et Draco sentit à son tour le sol trembler. L'ancien Mangemort fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta tandis que le sol tremblait encore un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda le blond, regardant le sol.

Harry l'imita et fixa le tapis rouge se trouvant sur les dallages froids en dessous d'eux.

« Bizarre qu'il y ait un tapis juste à cet endroit alors qu'il n'y en a nulle part ailleurs », dit pensivement Draco.

Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose de son propre manoir... Ça lui rappelait son salon... Draco tressaillit soudainement et haleta.

« Harry, ne bouge plus !

- Quoi ? dit le brun en regardant Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce tapis n'est pas là pour rien, dit Draco. Il y a une trappe en dessous de nous !

- Une trappe ? répéta Harry.

- Oui, dit doucement Draco, aussi immobile qu'une statue. J'ai la même chose dans mon salon... Une fois, la trappe était mal fermée et en marchand dessus, je l'ai ouverte par accident. Celle qui est en dessous de nous doit avoir le même problème... »

Harry regarda ses pieds puis ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

« Il faut aller au bord, dit-il doucement. Il y a au moins dix centimètres de brique... Nous n'aurons qu'à longer la trappe et ainsi, arriver au sol stable... »

Draco regarda le bord à son tour. Le couloir lui semblait soudain trop large ! Ils n'y arriveraient jamais et Merlin savait ce qu'il y avait sous la trappe.

« On y va à trois, dit Harry.

- Non, dit vivement Draco. Ça ne marchera pas.

- Fais-moi confiance, dit Harry. Ça va marcher !

- Non ! Harry, écoute..

- Un...

- Harry, non !

- Deux...

- Attends !!

- Trois ! »

Avant que Draco ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, Harry bondit. La poussée de ses pieds sous le sol eut exactement l'effet que le blond craignait. Il s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds et ils tombèrent, criant de stupeur et de peur.

* * *

(NdA : Comme c tentant… mais non…pas encore ! MDR)

Severus fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient mal mis ! Ce chien de Lucius avait tout prévu et s'était placé à couvert des murs dans la salle principale du bâtiment centrale. Et ces hommes et lui n'avaient aucune protection, ce qui permettait à l'ennemi de les dégommer comme des lapins !

« Connard, jura Severus en voyant cinq de ses Mangemorts tomber. PAS DE QUARTIER, MESSIEURS !!! MASSACREZ-LES !! »

Certains Mangemorts dans le camp ennemi semblèrent figés en entendant sa voix et Severus sourit en voyant que sa présence les effrayait. Toujours utile d'être un professeur… ça permettait de marquer des générations et des générations de sorciers…

Une dizaine de Sortilèges le frôla.

Oui, bon, ça conduisait aussi à l'obtention de la généreuse et Merdveilleuse place de cible principale, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Rageusement, Severus envoya un bon doloris bien puissant dans les lignes ennemies. Les hurlements de douleur et les convulsions semblèrent en rebuter certains, mais le combat reprit avec sa rage. Un Expelliarmus toucha Severus qui vola à travers toute la pièce pour toucher le mur du fond. Il rebondit contre celui-ci et tomba à terre, sans douleur. Severus se releva et regarda la façade avec suspicion. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était pass ??? Pourquoi avait-il rebondi sur ce mur ???

« SEVERUS !!! Cria Angus. Venez-nous aider au lieu de fixer ce mur!!! »

Severus sursauta et se lança de nouveau dans la bataille. Le hasard, sans doute…

* * *

Ils glissèrent le long d'un long boyau gluant, criant d'effroi. Où donc allaient-ils encore atterrir ? Sur quoi allaient-ils tomber ??? Draco sentait ses blessures le torturer avec plus de vigueur, son corps emmêlé avec celui d'Harry qui s'accrochait à lui en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Peu à peu, leur descente ralentit, au soulagement du blond. Ils finirent par se stopper, essoufflés tant ils avaient crié.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda aussitôt Harry en s'asseyant.

- Outch, fit simplement Draco en restant couché.

- Draco ! paniqua Harry, se recouchant près de lui après avoir lancé un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Est-ce que ça va ?

- J'ai mal partout, mais ça va, gémit le blond en s'appuyant contre Harry. Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans une espèce de tunnel horizontal, répondit Harry. C'est pour ça qu'on ne glisse plus… Il y a de la lumière, plus loin… »

Draco se redressa doucement, grimaçant. Le plafond du tunnel n'était pas assez haut pour qu'ils puissent tenir debout, à peine auraient-ils de la place pour se déplacer à quatre pattes.

« Nous voilà dans de beaux draps, grogna Draco. La prochaine fois que je te dis non, écoute-moi, d'accord ?

- Je suis désolé, dit lamentablement Harry. J'étais persuadé que ça allait marcher… »

Draco sourit doucement et posa sa main libre derrière la nuque d'Harry, attirant son visage à lui pour ensuite l'embrasser avec tout son amour et sa tendresse.

« Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-il. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de sortir d'ici...

- Tu crois ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

- Quand il y a une entrée, il y a une sortie, dit philosophiquement Draco. Il faut avancer…

- Je passe devant, dit Harry.

- Je peux le faire, fit Draco d'un air blasé.

- Tu es blessé, le sermonna Harry.

- Et toi tu es malade… », rétorqua Draco.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard et Draco finit par abdiquer, le regard d'Harry étant trop déterminé pour lui.

« Est-ce que tu étais toujours aussi têtu lors de vos aventures avec Weasley et Granger ? demanda Draco.

- Je ne suis pas têtu, dit Harry. Et oui, j'étais comme ça…

- Mhmm, fit pensivement Draco. Je vais donc essayer de t'empêcher de te retrouver en morceaux… »

Harry grogna et se mit à quatre pattes pour avancer. Draco le suivit, non sans un gémissement de douleur.

« Où va-t-on atterrir, à ton avis ? demanda Draco, essayant de voir ce qui les attendait au devant.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Attends… »

Il posa sa main sur la paroi, mais rien ne se passa.

« Bizarre, dit Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda Draco.

- Il n'y a pas de magie, ici… ces murs sont comme… vides…

- Vides ? répéta Draco. Et bien… C'est toujours quand on a besoin de quelque chose qu'on ne le trouve pas, c'est bien connu, dit-il. Allons donc vers l'inconnu… »

Harry se tourna vers lui et sourit doucement avant de se remettre à avancer.

« Belle vue », plaisanta Draco.

Harry grogna, son amant pouffant.

« Tu es intenable !

- Et très fier de l'être ! fit Draco.

- Je vois de la lumière, fit soudainement Harry.

- Génial… avançons vers la lumière…bouuuuh… »

Harry stoppa et se retourna vers le blond.

« Tu te sens bien ? demanda le brun d'un air inquiet.

- Désolé, dit Draco, souriant. La nervosité…. »

Harry secoua la tête et continua d'avancer.

« Je crois qu'on arrive à la fin du Tunnel...

- Si tu vois un ange, colle-lui une tête ! »

Harry s'arrêta de nouveau, Draco lui fonçant brusquement dedans.

« Outch, fit Harry en tombant.

- Oups, dit Draco. Désol

- Y'a pas de mal, grogna Harry en se relevant. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais te calmer un peu ? »

Draco se contenta d'un large sourire, répondant ainsi à la négative. Sa nervosité était si grande qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Harry devant lui, dans un sombre tunnel avec une lumière juste devant… Quoi de mieux que pour paniquer ?? Il n'avait jamais été très courageux étant enfant et bien qu'il ait développé une certaine force de caractère avec le temps, tandis qu'il rampait dans le sombre tunnel, sa claustrophobie, sa douleur et sa peur plus présentes que jamais, il tremblait et riait nerveusement. Harry finit par s'arrêter encore une fois et par le regarder avec colère.

« Draco ! intima-t-il. Calme-toi ! »

Mais le blond fut soudain prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« DRACO ! cria Harry, énervé. ARRÊTE ! »

Le blond arrêta aussitôt et fixa Harry, blême.

« C'est étroit ici, dit-il d'une voix enfantine. J'ai peur… »

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent et il serra brusquement son amant dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, dit-il. On va sortir d'ici… Calme-toi, on va sortir d'ici… ! »

Draco se cramponna à Harry, tremblant de la tête au pied. Le brun lui caressa tendrement le dos, attendant qu'il se calme.

« Draco, chuchota Harry. Draco, nous devons sortir d'ici... ça n'ira mieux qu'en sortant d'ici, tu m'entends ? Ça n'ira mieux qu'en sortant d'ici… »

Draco trembla encore un peu puis se détacha d'Harry à contrecœur. Le brun lui sourit, le félicitant de sa force et caressant ses cheveux doucement.

« Je suis là, lui dit Harry le poussant à se remettre à quatre pattes puis à avancer. Et je vais rester à côté de toi… Viens… »

Draco ne dit rien, mais appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry, reconnaissant de la présence de son amant. Avec Harry près de lui, il avait l'impression que les murs ne se rapprochaient plus. Bien au contraire, ils s'éloignaient… Draco s'arrêta, s'apercevant qu'en effet, les murs semblaient plus loin.

« Nous sommes près de la sortie, dit Harry. Viens… »

Draco hocha de la tête et le suivit. Mais bien vite, Harry cessa tout mouvement. Draco leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce que ce Bordel !? » s'exclama le blond.

* * *

« ANGUS !! » cria Severus, voyant le jeune homme projeté vers le fond de la salle.

Il se précipita vers son collègue pour voir Lucius qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, souriant. Sans hésiter, Severus leva sa baguette.

« DEFENDERE ! » cria-t-il.

Lucius reçut le sortilège de plein fouet et fut éjecté quelques mètres plus loin. Les yeux vitreux, l'homme ne pensa même plus à ce qu'il entourait. Il ne pouvait maintenant plus attaqué, juste se défendre. Si les ministres pouvaient arriver, ça leur ferait des vacances à tous ! Severus se pencha et aida Angus à se relever, le jeune homme tenant fermement son ventre d'où une gerbe de sang s'échappait.

« Retourne chez moi, lui ordonna Severus. Tu ne pourras pas te battre dans cet état. Soignes-toi et prépare-moi de quoi opérer… Si j'arrive à retrouver Potter, je le chope et je viens… Il faut l'opérer au plus vite…

- Et pour Lucius ? demanda Angus.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Severus. File ! »

Angus n'attendit pas et disparut. Severus se retourna pour voir que Lucius avait réussi à briser le sortilège d'interdiction de combat et le fixait, ses yeux gris brillant d'une lueur inquiétante.

« Je vois que tu t'es élevé à un autre rang que celui de lèche-botte, commenta Lucius, souriant mesquinement. Pas trop étourdi par ton statut de chef, Rogue ? »

Le concerné sourit d'un air rusé.

« Je ne suis le chef de personne, dit-il. Je ne commande pas à ces hommes, ils sont là de manière volontaire… et ils ont tous envie de te tuer… »

Lucius jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, plus pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger qu'autre chose.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois en être honoré ou amusé….

- Je dirai que tu devrais t'inquiéter, rit Severus. Encore quelques minutes et tes hommes seront tous hors d'état de nuire… Les autres pourront alors s'occuper de toi… »

Severus eut un sourire dangereux tandis que Lucius affichait un visage de marbre.

« Si tu crois me faire peur, tu rêve, Severus, commenta le blond.

- Je sais que tu n'auras pas peur, commenta Severus. Je te prévenais, tout simplement.

- Trop aimable…, fit Lucius, narquois. Restons-nous l'un en face de l'autre à discuter où nous battons-nous ?

- On se bat, répondit Severus. Ça fait des années que je rêve de te botter les fesses…

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, c'est réciproque… »

Les deux ennemis se sourirent avec ruse… et le duel commença.

* * *

« C'est incroyable, commenta Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau… »

Les yeux brillants, le visage teinté d'une lumière argenté, Harry semblait en train de contempler la huitième merveille du monde. Les deux amants venaient de faire irruption dans une étrange pièce ronde aux proportions étonnantes. De gigantesques piliers soutenaient le plafond, tous entourés d'un lierre parsemé de petites fleures roses ou bleues. Des papillons voletaient ici et là, ouvrant leurs ailes aux mille et une couleur enchanteresses. Au plafond, une carte du ciel très réaliste tournait paisiblement. Harry admira un instant Jupiter et ses satellites, se disant que s'il y avait eu quelque chose de semblable à Poudlard, il n'aurait pas eut besoin de rester éveillé jusque minuit pour les cours d'astronomie. Mais le plus beau dans tout cela, ce qui captait toute son attention, c'était l'étrange et long bassin au centre de la pièce.

Il faisait pratiquement cinq mètres et était entouré d'un parapet de pierres de taille égale et parfaitement placées. Harry ne parvenait pas avoir sa profondeur, à cause de l'étrange mixture argentée se trouvant à l'intérieur, mais il eut le pressentiment qu'il était très profond. Sur les deux côtés opposés, une étrange petite rigole elle aussi entourée d'un parapet disparaissait dans les murs de la pièce. Dans l'une des rigoles, un liquide argenté coulait dans le bassin. Dans l'autre, le même liquide, en plus clair, en partait. Il semblait que la substance faisait le tour du réceptacle et en repartait ensuite, plus pure, plus blanche.

Harry frissonna des pieds à la tête. Il savait ce qu'était le liquide dans le bassin. Et cette simple connaissance le terrorisait et l'enchantait à la fois. Son sourire ne semblait pas pouvoir disparaître tandis qu'il sortait doucement du tunnel et marchait sur un gazon couvert de fleurs.

« C'est si beau, murmura Harry, regardant l'ensemble de la pièce. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Harry se retourna vers Draco, souriant toujours. Mais il blêmit en voyant l'expression de son amant. Jamais Draco n'avait paru plus vide, plus insondable. Son visage avait pris une fixité si inquiétante qu'Harry en trembla presque. Les deux beaux yeux gris de Draco étaient vides, inexpressifs et le brun se demanda un instant si Draco n'était pas mort. Terrorisé par cette simple idée, Harry se jeta à genoux devant Draco et le secoura désespérément.

« Draco ? appela-t-il. Draco, réveille-toi, s'il te plait !! »

Le blond fixait toujours le bassin d'un air idiot. D'un air hypnotique. Harry serra les dents.

« Pardonne-moi, Draco », dit-il.

Et il asséna une gifle magistrale au jeune homme qui tomba au sol avec un 'AÏE !' sonore.

« Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?? cria Draco.

- Désol ! dit rapidement Harry. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, tu ne réagissais pas !

- Oui, ben la prochaine fois, débrouille-toi pour faire ça en douceur ! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre en essayant de ne pas rire et passa tendrement ses mains dans la nuque de Draco.

« D'accord, dit-il d'une voix langoureuse. La prochaine fois, je…. Ferai ça… plus doucement… »

Harry lui lança un regard séducteur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, Draco se liquéfiant entre les bras d'Harry.

« Ça ira, comme ça ? demanda le brun en s'écartant.

- Parfait, répondit Draco, les yeux un peu brumeux. Mais où sommes-nous ? »

Harry se releva et aida Draco à en faire autant. Le regard du blond se posa de nouveau sur le bassin. Ses yeux se vitrèrent un instant, mais il secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau Harry.

« Je pense que nous sommes dans le sous-sol du bâtiment principal, disait Harry en regardant autour de lui. Nous sommes à l'endroit où la magie des murs allait…

- Vraiment ? dit Draco. Tu veux dire que… ce qu'il y a dans ce bassin... c'est de la magie ? »

Harry se tourna vers le bassin et s'en approcha doucement.

« Non ! dit Draco. Harry, ne t'approches pas trop ! »

Harry se stoppa et se retourna, souriant à Draco.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Je veux juste avoir une certitude… »

Doucement, Harry s'approcha et plongea son regard dans le bassin. Draco fit quelques pas, mais n'osa pas s'avancer d'avantage. Ce bassin l'hypnotisait, le paralysait. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du réceptacle, que quelque chose l'attirait, comme un aimant. Le jeune homme déglutit et regarda Harry dont un filament rouge s'était détaché et avait plongé dans le bassin. Le brun sourit et il se mit à citer des noms. Des noms que Draco connaissait.

« Seamus Finigan… Peter Pettigrow… Tom Jedusor… Arabella Figg… Ils sont tous là… Il y a même des gens que je ne connais pas… oh ! Draco… Ta mère…

- Quoi ? fit le blond en accourant pour regarder dans le bassin.

- Ta mère, répéta Harry, fermant les yeux et souriant. Où plutôt, sa magie. La magie qui habitait le corps de ta mère. Elle sait que tu es là… Elle te sent… Elle est heureuse…

- Je… je ne comprends pas, dit Draco en regardant le filet de magie d'Harry explorer la partie la plus sombre du liquide gris.

- Cette magie, expliqua Harry, c'est celle de tous les sorciers décédés. Il y a celle qui arrive (Harry désigna la rivière gris sombre qui se déversait dans le bassin) et celle qui repart, une fois nettoyer de sa conscience… (il désigna la rivière de magie gris clair qui partait). C'est pour ça que ce château s'appelle la Boucle… nous tournons en rond… nous sommes là où tout commence et où tout finit… Nous sommes à l'endroit où naissent les sorciers… La source de la magie… »

Draco tressaillit. Est-ce qu'un endroit pareil pouvait vraiment exist ?

« Regarde, dit Harry en désignant les bords du lacs. D'autres que nous sont arrivés ici… »

Draco quitta la masse argentée des yeux et poussa un léger cri de terreur en voyant des squelettes dont certains semblaient encore fixer le lac malgré l'absence d'yeux dans leurs orbites.

« Tout comme toi, ils ont été hypnotisés par le bassin, expliqua Harry. Et c'est pour ça que personne ne revient jamais de la source. Parce que personne n'arrive à ignorer quelque chose d'aussi beau…

- Pourquoi toi, tu y arrive ? demanda Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Peut-être parce que je contrôle mieux ma magie que toi… Peut-être parce qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre en moi… Peut-être à cause du pouvoir de ma cicatrice… je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas vraiment savoir, si tu veux mon avis… »

Draco regarda encore le filet de magie rouge d'Harry qui s'approchait du centre. Le Gryffondor gardait les yeux fermés et semblait se concentrer énormément.

« Là, dit Harry en arrivant au centre. C'est là que tout se passe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passe ? demanda Draco.

- C'est là que de la magie naît ou est purifié…. C'est étrange..., murmura Harry. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà été là alors que je n'y suis jamais vraiment allé… C'est vraiment très étrange… »

Draco trembla et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Reviens, dit Draco. Harry, reviens, je n'aime pas ça… »

Harry sourit doucement puis ramena sa magie en lui. Une goutte argentée encore accrochée retomba dans le lac.

« Ce n'est pas le seul, dit Harry. Il y en a d'autres, ailleurs, dans d'autre pays, dit Harry. Il ne faut pas rester ici, nous troublons le bassin… Notre magie le trouble...

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco.

- D'abord, parce que nous sommes unis… C'est comme si nous étions un minuscule bassin à nous tout seuls. Ensuite parce que nous sommes vivants… Hors, la magie ne vient ici que si son possesseur est mort… Viens. Il faut partir. »

Mais Draco ne bougea pas.

« Je n'ai pas envie de repasser par le tunnel, dit-il d'une voix un peu enfantine.

- Nous ne repasserons pas par là, dit Harry. Regarde, il y a une porte… »

Draco regarda dans l'endroit qu'Harry désignait et soupira de soulagement en voyant une haute porte de chêne non loin de là.

« Ouf, fit-il. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de retourner dans ce tunnel… »

Harry sourit et prit la main de Draco.

« Viens, dit-il. Partons… »

Draco lui sourit et lui emboîta le pas. Avant de passer la porte, il jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Au-dessus du lac, une petite boule grise s'était immergée et flottait paisiblement. Draco s'arrêta et la regarda. Alors, la boule sembla briller et prit une apparence que Draco connaissait. Celle de Narcissa Malfoy. La jeune femme lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main.

« Draco, dit Harry. Viens…

- Attends, dit le blond. Regarde… »

Harry regarda à son tour et sursauta.

« Partons, insista Harry. Le bassin ne fait pas ça par hasard et je crois bien que son intention n'est pas louable. Viens… »

D'un mouvement brusque, Harry tira Draco et referma la porte. Le blond resta un instant figé, regardant la porte close puis se tourna vers Harry, interrogateur.

« Que voulais-tu dire par 'intention pas louable' ?

- C'était pour que nous restions, dit Harry. Tout ce qui va au bassin est mort et doit revivre… Mais nous ne sommes pas morts. Si nous étions restés plus longtemps, nous aurions fini par nous retrouver comme les autres… Hypnotisés au point de se laisser mourir de faim et de soif… Et alors, nous serions retournés là ou tout commence et tout finit… »

Draco frissonna.

« Cet endroit me fout la chair de poule, dit Draco. Partons. »

Harry hocha de la tête et ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir. D'immenses fresques murales dépeignaient exactement ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Même les squelettes y étaient et Draco trouva ça d'un mauvais goût aberrant. Harry serra soudainement la main d'Harry et s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » commença Draco.

Mais il se tut en voyant ce que fixait Harry. Devant eux, une jeune femme à la peau brillante et translucide les regardait, leur souriant doucement. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux sans pupille d'un bleu éclatant.

« Il faut être fort, pour ressortir de la Boucle, commenta la jeune femme. Je tenait à savoir qui avait réaliser cet exploit… »

Harry déglutit et s'accrocha à Draco. Il semblait effrayé et le blond se demandait bien pourquoi. Excepté son air surnaturel, la jeune femme ne semblait pas vraiment dangereuse.

« Mais ça ne pouvait être que toi, bien sûr, dit la femme en s'approchant et en passant sa main blanche sur la joue d'Harry. Toi qui as demandé beaucoup plus de magie que tout autre humain à sa naissance… Il y avait un grand vide en toi… il a fallu beaucoup de magie pour le comblée… énormément, même… »

Harry déglutit.

« Je ne comprends pas », dit-il.

La jeune femme rit.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, dit-elle. Les mortels ne doivent pas comprendre où ils viendront puiser de la magie ici… Certains ont essayé et ils en sont morts. Mais vous n'avez rien fait une fois à l'intérieur de la Boucle. Je sais que vous ne direz rien.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Draco.

- Je suis la gardienne de la Boucle, dit la jeune femme. Et je vous demanderai de bien vouloir partir, en emmenant avec vous tout ces gens qui se battent… Ils perturbent la Boucle et la magie s'agite de sentir toutes ces forces…

- Nous allons partir, promit Harry. Mais ça va prendre un peu de temps… »

La femme le regarda et repassa doucement sa main sur la joue du brun. Elle sembla tout à coup savoir ce qu'il se passait et sourit.

« Les ministres s'organisent, les Aurors sont arrivés. Votre plan va fonctionner, ne vous inquiétez pas. Passez la porte se trouvant derrière moi et montez les marches menant à la salle principale où se trouvent vos amis et vos ennemis. Et ensuite, partez et ne revenez plus jamais. »

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête et la contournèrent pour partir.

« Il sera puissant, dit la jeune femme d'un air mystérieux. Il lui faudra beaucoup de magie, à lui aussi… plus que pour toi… »

Harry et Draco s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent.

« À qui ? » demanda Harry.

La jeune femme lui sourit, puis disparut.

« De qui est-ce qu'elle parlait ? demanda Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas grave, allons-y…. »

* * *

Les escaliers semblaient s'élever à l'infini, au grand désarroi d'Harry, mais surtout de Draco. Sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir et ce n'est que grâce à l'aide de son amant qu'il parvint en haut des marches. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de sortie, les deux hommes haletaient péniblement et se tenaient l'un à l'autre.

« Elle aurait pu prévenir qu'on devrait faire autant d'escalade, grogna Draco. J'ai l'impression que ma jambe est en train de partir sans moi... »

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux, obligeant Draco à s'asseoir par la même occasion. Il regarda le bandage imbibé de sang et grimaça.

« Je vais te l'enlever et te faire un autre bandage, dit-il.

- Et avec quoi ? demanda Draco. Ton pantalon ?? J'en serai ravi, mais vraiment, Harry, je n'ai pas envie que d'autres hommes te voient en boxer… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais prit tout de même une partie du bas de son pantalon. Grognant, il arracha péniblement une partie du tissu. Il défit alors le bandage et haleta en voyant la plaie sanguinolente de Draco. La longue montée de l'escalier avait rouvert la plaie qui semblait même plus grande aux yeux d'Harry. Il s'empressa de bander de nouveau la jambe de Draco avec son morceau de pantalon.

« Outch, fit doucement Draco quand Harry serra le nœud. Non, non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci… »

Harry lui sourit et se releva un peu pour l'embrasser.

« Tu es prêt ? demanda Harry.

- Moi, oui. Mais toi, non, dit Draco. Pas question que tu ailles là-bas comme ça ! »

Grimaçant un peu, Draco enleva sa robe de sorcier et déboutonna ensuite la chemise qu'il portait. Il la tendit à Harry et remit ensuite sa robe.

« Mets la chemise, ordonna Draco. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde profite de toi torse nu !! »

Harry pouffa mais obéit, respirant le parfum de Draco avec une certaine joie.

« Heureux ? demanda-t-il une fois habillée.

- Très, dit Draco. On y va ? »

Harry sourit et hocha de la tête. En même temps, ils ouvrirent la porte pour faire irruption dans un couloir sombre. Plus loin, ils entendaient des cris, des sortilèges lancés et des explosions.

« Fais attention à toi, Dit Harry en embrassant furtivement Draco.

- Toi aussi », dit simplement le blond.

Ils se sourirent et fermèrent la porte qui sembla disparaître aussitôt. Doucement, ils s'approchèrent de la pièce où le combat se déroulait manifestement. Harry avisa une baguette abandonnée sur le sol et la ramassa pour ensuite la donner à Draco qui lui sourit. D'un même mouvement, ils se sourirent puis se jetèrent dans la mêlée, poussant un cri de guerre qui retentit dans la salle.

Draco n'hésitait pas. Il envoyait autant de sortilèges que lui permettait ses blessures, aidant un de ses camarades, stupéfixant ses amis. Quand il vit son père en proie avec Severus Rogue, il n'hésita pas et se précipita vers les deux hommes. Il se plaça à côté de Severus, jubilant face au visage surpris de son père.

« Toi ! gronda Lucius. Comment as-tu fait pour sortir de l ?

- Harry m'a délivré, dit simplement Draco.

- Harry ? répéta Lucius. Potter ??

- Bravo, papa, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? »

Lucius sembla prit d'une rage incommensurable au mot 'papa'.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Draco. C'est ce que tu es, non ? demanda Draco.

- Je vous laisse en famille, dit Severus. Je vais aider Potter et lui casser la gueule après…

- Ne lui faites pas trop de mal, dit Draco. Je dois me marier avec… »

Severus hocha de la tête et s'éloigna.

« Te marier ? cracha Lucius. Décidément, tu n'es qu'une plaie ! »

Rageur, Lucius leva sa baguette et lança le doloris sur Draco qui ne dut sa survie qu'à un rayon de magie surgissant de nulle part et le sauvant. Même si le blond se demandait qui était intervenu ainsi, il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et attaqua son père.

« Stupéfix ! » dit Draco.

Lucius l'évita et contrecarra avec un sort de magie noire, sortilège visant à amputer Draco d'un bras. Le blond s'abaissa, sentant une horrible douleur dans sa jambe. Le sortilège passa au-dessus de lui et alla toucher un de ses camarades révolutionnaires qui hurla de douleur. Draco grimaça et se concentra de nouveau sur son père.

« Invisco ! » dit Draco.

Lucius ne l'évita pas et se retrouva totalement englué au mur où le sort l'avait envoyé. Mais Draco n'eut même pas le temps de fêter sa victoire. Une foule d'Aurors déboula dans la pièce, les hommes poussant un cri de rage et de détermination. Draco tournoya sur lui-même et repéra Harry au prise avec Severus qui tentait de l'emmener en hurlant à ses hommes de s'en aller. Il vit le maître des potions assommer son amant pour le calmer et voulut protester, mais il fut lui-même assommé, se demandant ce qui allait _encore_ se passer.

* * *

Draco se réveilla doucement, gémissant de douleur. Il avait mal partout, avait froid et surtout, il se demandait où il était encore tomber. Doucement, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, les yeux un peu brumeux. Des pierres, des barreaux… Génial, une prison ! Encore !

« Tiens, tu es réveillé, à ce que je vois… »

Draco sursauta et regarda vers le coin de la cellule. Assis à même le sol, enchaîné, Lucius ne semblait pas vraiment en position de faire le malin. Lui non plus, mais la seule image de son père enchaîné lui arracha un sourire.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda Draco, tentant de garder sa remarquer sarcastique pour plus tard.

- O ? répéta Lucius, riant sèchement. Et bien, Draco, nous sommes là où tu voulais que je sois, non ? En prison…

- J'avais remarqué, railla Draco. Mais où exactement ? »

Lucius sourit.

« Tu ne la reconnais pas ? Tu l'as pourtant déjà visité, même s'il y avait alors des Détraqueurs partout et qu'elle était à nous, alors… Et bien, Draco… Bienvenue à Azkaban ! »

###########################################################################

Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir, comme vous le souhaiter… Alors ? Cette fois, c'est moins sadique ! Du moins, si vous avez lu le chapitre 17 et que vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'y passe, vous trouverez certainement que cette fin est moins sadique ! Moi, en tout cas, je la trouve encore sympa ! C'est vrai quoi ! Vous savez que Dray est en prison… mais au moins, il a la vie sauve ! Quand à Harry, il ne faut pas être Sherlock Holmes pour savoir qu'il est avec Severus ! La question est… Où est Severus ? lolll ! No, je vous charrie, Sev va bien !

Enfin soit ! Je vais pas trop m'attarder, je suis fatiguer ! Je veux juste préciser que les mots de la Gardienne : « Il sera puissant. Il lui faudra beaucoup de magie, à lui aussi… plus que pour toi… »

Seront expliqué lors de **_la Suite_** de Cœur de Cristal, j'ai nommé 'Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy' qui sera ce qu'on appelle un MPREG, c'est à dire avec un homme enceinte. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de fic et que vous ne projeter pas de lire la suite et que vous constater qu'à la fin de c de c, certaines questions restent sans réponse, envoyez-moi un mail, je vous répondrai, car ces questions ont de bonnes chances d'être expliquée dans la suite !

En toute normalité, il ne reste que quatre chapitre, voir cinq ! Le 30 : Prison et opération. Le 31 : Raison d'être. Le 32 : Confrontations. Le 33 : Le Mariage. Mais l'un de ces chapitres peut être divisé, ça dépendra du moment ou je les écrirais !

**RAR : **

**Mitt :** J'ai repoussé ce moment aussi loin que possible dans la journée, mais bon, je ne peux pas vraiment toujours le reculé, non ? Je dois donc commencé ces foutues RAR ! Pfffff !!! La recette était justement là pour détendre l'atmosphère ! Mais chuut ! faut pas révéler mes 'détourne-tue-l'auteur' ! loll ! C'est pas que Lucius n'est pas important, mais il faut avouer que, celui-là, une fois que les révolutionnaires auront eu leur vengeance, on pourra le tuer librement, le torturer jour et nuit, comme vous, chers lecteurs, le voudrez ! Mais en attendant, j'en ai encore besoin ! loll ! Que va-t-il se passer à la Boucle ? Et bien, tout est expliqué dans ce chap ! J'espère juste que les lecteurs comprendront bien ! C'est assez compliqu ! Enfin, je vous fait confiance pour me poser des questions après ! Si jamais tu as un dessin de Sev avec la potion sur la tête, envois-le moi, tu veux ! Je meurs d'envie de voire ça !

**Bubblejoyce :** Et bien, j'espère que ça va mieux, now, avec Olympe ! Je suis vraiment désolée, une fois encore !!!! Je vais finir par ne plus jamais parler à personne, car je ne fais que des bourdes à chaque fois ! Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire ! je me cous un couse-bouche et les doigts entre eux, ainsi, pas moyens de dire ou d'écrire des stupidités ! Donc, à compter de maintenant, je me contente de répondre à la review sans transmettre de bonjour ou de parler de vie privée… : De rien pour la dédicace. Manque De Sept ? on va pas la voir avant longtemps, patience. Le jour où je cesserai de publier ce rapproche. C'est quand j'aurai fini toute mes fics en cours ou quand on ne me lira plus. Ou quand je n'aurai plus d'ordi. Merci pour tes compliments. Voilà, ainsi, je n'ai pas fait de bourde….

**Caroline Black :** Salut toi ! Moi, je le trouve pas sadique, mais les lecteurs sont jamais d'accord avec moi, donc… C'était pas un examen, c'était un devoir ! loll ! C'était sur le racisme. Pour les actes de nos héros, tout est dis ici ! c'est pour ça que c'est pas Sadique ! J'aurai pu faire pire !!

**Speedy-of-77 :** FELICITATION !!! Première personne qui fait le rapprochement! Première personne à avoir remarquer que les rêves de Harry sont en train de se réaliser !!!! Et oui, tu as vu juste ! Et tu es donc l'une des rares personnes à savoir, en gros, la tournure des évènements des chapitres suivant ! Et tu as imprimé ma fic ? Et bien ! Quel courage ! Même moi, je ne l'ai pas fait ! loll ! L'identité du Papy de Sept et ses agissements seront révélé bientôt, courage ! Harry va se faire opérer… Par Severus ! loll ! Mes examens ne sont pas fini, il me reste une semaine, mais bon… On verra bien ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'ai parcourut ta fic, moi… et j'aimerai la lire, mais j'attends qu'il y ait plus de chap, pour ne pas trop m'énerver quand je voudrai dévorer la suite ! Le peu que j'en ai lu me plait, en tout cas ! Merci pour la review et encore Félicitation !

**Shyrinia :** Bien sûr que Harry est parti sauver Dray ! Il ne va pas aller se promener dans un endroit inconnu juste pour le plaisir ! Et pis faut bien que je les sorte de là, aussi.. Ils sont dans un des ses merdiers… Hum, j'ai rien dit !

**Tolkiane :** Bah, l'important est que je ne me sois pas énervé… Mais il faut faire attention, j'ai tout de même serrer les dents sur le coup… Non pas que le fait que je m'énerve soit dangereux, mais ça a tendance à se faire ressentir, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les personnages ! S'il y a une suite…. C'est que ça va s'arranger ! (Mets son doigt sur sa bouche d'un air mystérieux)

**Lululle :** Nop, H n'est pas con… C'est juste l'auteur qui s'arrête à un mauvais moment sans révéler que… enfin, que, quoi ! loll !

**Johp5 :** Et bien, lorsqu'il rouvrira (si ce n'est pas déjà fait) préviens-moi ! C'est du boulot, mine de rien, de faire un sit ! Surtout un sit de fic ! J'aimerai bien en faire un… Mais pas de fic, ce sera autre chose ! Enfin, je ne dis rien pour l'instant ! Contente que mon chap t'ait plu !

**Ccilia et LSK :** Que tu as de la chance d'avoir fini ! moi, je suis pied et point lié dans les examens ! et même s'il n'en reste que 4 (YES) ça me semble loooong ! J'aime bien le nom ! loll ! Je me souviens plus si je t'ai envoyé ce chap où non, mais je vais pouvoir te demander, tu viens de clignoter en bas de mon écran ! loll ! Pour mes exams, j'ai raté Anglais… Mais raté de chez rat ! Imagine qu'on ai fait exprès de couler le Titanic et qu'on lui aurait fait prendre un Iceberg de face ! Le résultat est le même pour mes exams ! la prof nous a mit une compréhension à la lecture Ho-Rri-Ble ! et comme tout reposait dessus…. Enfin, pour en revenir à ma comparaison nul avec le Titanic, ce n'est pas très bon comme image, car il paraît que si le bateau ct prit l'iceberg de face, il aurait couler moins vite ! C'est pas le cas avec l'anglais et c'est dommage ! loll !

**Onarluca :** Voici donc la suite ! tout est une question de patience ! De même que moi, je patiente pour ta fic ! (une insinuation ?? où ça ??? loll) Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**Melhuiwen :** Re salut ! loll ! Le sadisme est un droit d'auteur et avec moi, c'est en option ! loll ! Vivi, y'a une suite ! Et j'ai hâte de la commencer, mais bon, je peux pas avant d'avoir fini c de c, ou je vais m'embrouiller !

**Nymia :** Reviewer chaque chapitre ??? Oo… et bien ! Tu as du boulot devant toi !! Non, en effet, tu ne me facilite pas du tout la tâche, mais bon, j'aime tes reviews, alors je me plains pas ! Bon Anniversaire en retard ! Si j'avais su plus tôt, je t'aurais fait une surprise quelconque ! Et tu es en vacances… C'est vraiment pas juste ! Cicille ? Voui, c'est bien, comme surnom ! Faudra juste que je ne confonde pas avec une de mes amies : Ccilia ! loll ! Bisous à toi !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Non, vous n'avez pas le droit ! lolll ! Sinon, vous n'aurez pas la fin et la suite ! MDR ! Mais bon, puisque vous êtes sur Ombre et Folie, vous avez sûrement du lire le 29 ! Pour les Spams, j'ouvre même pas les messages, je les vire direct ! Me fait chiez ces trucs l !

**Cerulane :** Sept réserve des surprises, ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, comme on dit ! loll !

**Yami Aku :** Pas grave de pas avoir reviewé, c'est des choses qui arrivent ! En tout cas, merci pour celle-ci ! Désolé de pas répondre plus, je commence à satur ! loll !

**Valoche :** Je compatis ! Bonne chance pour ton brevet, si tu ne l'as pas encore pass !

**Céline402 :** C'est pas ma faute, pour le congélateur ! C'est mon père ! On venait de l'acheter et j'ai voulu voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ! Alors mon père m'a mit dedans en laissant le couvercle ouvert puis il est partit trifouiller à des outils ! Quand il est revenu, il a oublié que j'étais dedans et comme il a pas regardé.. Ben je me suis retrouvée enfermée ! et si, il marchait !!!! Enfin, mon père s'est rapidement souvenu en voyant que j'avais disparu de la maison… héhéh

**Saael' :** Et bien voilà, j'ai appris quelque chose, now ! loll ! C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de réponses à faire ! Trop, même !!! èé… M'enfin, y'en a qui en ont pas assez, alors, je vais pas me plaindre ! (soupirs) Merci pour ta review !

**White Wolf :** loll ! Je me doutais que le nombre de pages était plus élevé que celui que ff.net affichait, ne t'inquiète pas !

**Dop :** Pas tuer Umbre ! Pas tuer ! loll ! H a eut raison, comme tu va le voir ou comme tu l'as déjà vu ! Oui, la recette peut servir avec d'autre personne, tu peux même changer de recette et l'adapter ! Je suis moi-même un peu claustrophobe, alors je compatis également ! loll ! Merci pour ta review !

**Kaorulabelle :** 1000 review… j'aimerai bien ! Mais je n'y crois pas trop… La fin approche !

**Lyly :** Un Lucius en bonne sant ? et bien…. Bonne question ! Dans son imagination, je suppose ! lolll !

**Cordelune :** Vi, j'aime le froid ! et pas qu'un peu ! Chez moi, je me promène en t-shirt et à pied-nu dans la neige ! C'est mon plaisir, l'hiver ! j'adore ça ! Ma mère piquait des crises de nerfs incroyable, mais bon… Là, il fait chaud, chez moi… et je me cache ! Supporte pas la chaleur, ça m'énerve et me donne de l'urticaire ! En tout cas, ravie que mon dernier chap t'ait plu !

**Jenali :** J'en ai maaaare de toute ces RAR !!! ARGH !!! (se tape la tête au mur) Enfin, patience, ça finira bien par se finir ! Allez, hop ! Saxo ! me faut une musique qui remue et j'adore Saxo !! En fait, si je coupe mes chaps comme ça, ce n'est pas par sadisme, c'est parce que je m'aperçois qu'il faut que je m'arrête pour l'envoyer à ma correctrice pour pouvoir publier ! loll ! Sinon, je ferai tout d'un coup pis je vous envoierai le tout, mais bon… Retenir son souffle pendant plusieurs chaps ? Non ! Celui-ci élimine déjà bon nombre de source de stresse… Et le prochain sera encore stressant, mais après, retour à la normale et enclenchement de la fin de c de c ! il ne reste que 4 ou cinq chapitre !

**Eilowny :** Il a eu raison de sortir, l'oisillon, sinon, on était dans la merde (l'auteur, surtout ! lolll) Je connais le Neerlandais ! J'en ai fait ! Jusqu'à ce que je sois interdite à vie par mon école… trop nul ! lolll ! Quand à Géo, je l'ai… Jeudi ! Ce sera mon avant dernier examen ! loll ! Sept à la poubelle ??? Comme c'est méchant après tout ce qu'elle a fait…. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à pars foutre le bordel ? A suivre dans… Deux chapitres !

**Enyo85 :** Pour la recette, c'est trois amies qui me l'avaient soufflé, sans le vouloir ! loll ! Mais bon, j'ai 'sauté sur l'occasion'. Moi aussi, j'aimerai avoir des points similaire à celui de mon devoir pour mes exams ! je suis en plein dedans, alors je compatis pour toi et ton bac ! Bisous !

**Blaise le poussin masqu :** Ma sœur s'est faite virée !!! Mouahahahaaaaaa !!! Hum… (reprends son sérieux) désolé, fallait que ça sorte. (air de pure satisfaction puis recommence à rire d'un air sadique) Niark niark niark niark… elle s'est faite virée !!! Mouahahahhahaa !! Hum hum… (reprends son sérieux avec difficulté) La suite est venue lentement, sur Ombre et Folie, examen oblige, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! En tout cas, ravie que le précédent chap vous ai plu ! Bisous !!! (Chantonne : Elle s'est faite virée, elle s'est faite virée… elle s'est, elle s'est, elle s'est faite virée !)

**Flo007 :** Se faire prendre ? Tu es sûre ??? Mouahahahaha !

**Lisandra :** j'attends ta suite avec impatience ! En attendant, voici la mienne !

**Archange Dechu :** J'ai honte ! Mais vraiment honte ! ça fait deux chap que je te laisse pas de review ! Tout ça à cause de ses putains d'examens…. Enfin… je le ferai dés que je peux ! En tout cas, c'est toujours aussi merveilleux, pour pas dire de mieux en mieux ! Je suis fan et même accro ! Tu n'imagine même pas !!! Et je te dois un fier service ! Lorsque tu as publié ton dernier chapitre, tu m'as permis de me réveiller, car je m'endormais et il fallait que j'étudie ! Sans toi, j'aurai raté mon examen de Sciences-Sociales ! Merci, donc ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chap ne te redonnera pas ses pensées psychopathes que tu semble avoir cultivé dernièrement ! Pour ce qui est de persécuté Dray… Hum… il fait beau, pour la saison, non ???? lolll ! Encore merci pour la motivation ! Bisous !

**Lunenoire :** il a sûrement l'habitude, avec tout ce qu'il a déjà fait… loll !

**Alana Chantelune :** Merci, c'est très gentil ! (rougis)

**Tetedenoeud :** Du suspens ? Où ça ???? loll ! Merci pour ton compliment ! Tes questions trouveront rapidement une réponse ! Patience !

**Vif d'or :** Vi, je veux vivre ! mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller pour vous amadouer ! Vous voulez la suite non ? lolll ! L'opération sera dans le prochain chap !

**LolieShing :** Modem en panne… Mon pire cauchemar avec le Virus bouffeur de PC ! loll ! Courage, les fins sadiques sont bientôt finie ! Faut juste un peu de patience !

**Shunrei :** La raison pour laquelle les mangemorts ne sont qu'en Angleterre, c'est que Lucius les a rappelé, tout simplement ! Merci pour ta review !

**Polgara-86 :** Et bien et bien.. le monde est petit ! loll ! Je connais l'une de tes fics, que je suis discrètement, dans l'ombre, comme avec presque toute les fics, dernièrement ! Il s'agit du secret des Dursley… je trouve ça génial ! trop drôle ! Vraiment ! Pour petit Clown, il faudra un peu de patience ! J'essaye de finir c de c pour pouvoir mieux me focaliser sur les autres fics ! courage !

**Hedwige33 :** ça fait un certain temps qu'on s'est plus parlé, en effet, mais bon, c'est des choses qui arrivent… Enfin… je fatigue, l ! Pis j'ai un furet à lâcher ! A pluche !

**Liz : **Normalement, la suite viens chaque semaine, mais il arrive que j'ai des empêchements ! Dans ce cas, il faut être patient, mais ça fini toujours par venir ! Merci pour ta review !

**Clémzouille :** Le clavier d'or ?? et beh… merci, c'est bien gentil ! (air honoré) Merci pour tous ses compliments, c'est trop gentil ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que la suite !

**Llianel :** Vip, le chap était fini et le voilà donc ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Dumati :** J'ai ressusciter ! lolll ! Le suspens continue… mais moins, je trouve, non ? Si oui, relis le chap 17…. Ça t'aidera à déstresser !

**Yukito leonhart :** Je te remercie, c'est très gentil ! Je fais ce que je peux pour que ça soit bien ! Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça sera pareil pour la suite !

Et voil ! Maintenant, je vais profiter de ma nuit pour essayer de faire le chap 30…. Bisous à tous !


	31. Prison et Opération

30. Prison et Opération.

… Azkaban ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à Azkaban ???

Draco fixa son père pendant près de dix minutes, les yeux écarquillés, plus blanc qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Ne tire pas cette tête, Draco, ricana Lucius. Au moins, tu n'es pas enchaîn ! »

Le blond lança un regard furibond à son père avant d'afficher un sourire narquois.

« En effet, dit-il avec sarcasme. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, on me tira rapidement d'ici…

- Tu crois ça ? rit Lucius. J'ai des doutes, fiston ! Et qui te sortira d'ici ? Ton cher petit Harry ??

- Oui, répondit Draco avec feu. Dès qu'il remarquera que je ne suis pas là, il me sortira d'ici ! Je le sais ! J'en suis sûr ! »

Lucius rit, ses chaînes cliquetant légèrement.

« Tu rêves, mon pauvre ! Tu rêves ! »

* * *

Severus asséna un coup sur la tête d'Harry qui se débattait pour rejoindre Draco, le jeune homme lui tombant mollement dans les bras. Il serra le corps inconscient contre lui, beuglant ses ordres le plus haut possible tandis que les Aurors déboulaient dans la pièce et passaient à l'attaque.

« TRANSPLANER TOUS !!! cria encore Severus. DÉPÊCHEZ !! »

Et sans attendre ni vérifier que ses hommes lui obéissaient, il mit son propre conseil en pratique. Il apparut dans les appartements d'Harry avec une cinquantaine de Mangemorts au masque peint en noir. Tous haletaient et frémissaient d'une excitation presque palpable. Angus, assis dans le canapé du salon, leva les yeux de sa blessure qu'il soignait et les regarda.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il. Vous les avez eu ?

- Et comment ! s'exclama Blaise en arrachant son masque. Ils se sont tous fait baiser comme des bleus et à l'heure actuelle, ils doivent se faire démolir par les Aurors ! On a gagn ! »

Des 'Hourras' et autres vivats retentirent dans la pièce.

« SILENCE ! cria Severus, les hommes se taisant aussitôt.

- Messieurs ou Mesdames, je suis bien conscient que cette victoire est pour vous plus que bienvenue. Mais nous n'avons pas encore totalement gagn ! Je vous rappelle que le ministère nous a vu dans ce manoir et qu'il va donc, sans aucun doute, se mettre à notre recherche. Ainsi, je vous conseille à tous et toutes de rejoindre vos maisons, de cacher soigneusement, voir même détruire, tout ce qui pourrait vous trahir et de mener votre petite vie tranquille… Pour l'instant. Je vous ferai signe lorsque la situation se sera calmée… »

Les Mangemorts, légèrement calmés, hochèrent la tête et transplanèrent, laissant Severus seul avec Angus, Blaise et un Harry Potter évanoui. Le maître des potions alla poser le jeune malade sur son lit et se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Blaise, dit-il, j'ai besoin de vous tout de suite ! Allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore et Pompom Pomfresh, j'ai besoin d'eux tout de suite !

- D'accord », dit Blaise.

Il disparut aussitôt dans un pop. Severus se dirigea à grande enjambée vers Angus et regarda sa blessure. Il sortit un flacon de ses poches et le fourra dans les mains du jeune homme.

« Trois gouttes suffiront, dit simplement l'ancien Mangemort. Lorsque vous serez soigné, allez au ministère et laissez traîner vos oreilles. Je veux savoir ce qu'il est advenu des autres Mangemorts, de Lucius et surtout, de Draco.

- Vous pensez qu'il s'est fait prendre ?

- Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr, répondit Severus. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Angus hocha de la tête et s'empressa de verser les trois gouttes. Aussitôt, la blessure se referma et Angus transplana. Profitant de sa solitude, Severus modifia la table basse du salon de Harry en une table d'opération. Il quitta les appartements du jeune homme, marchant rapidement dans les couloirs éclairé et fleuri du manoir Rogue. Tout dans le manoir était parsemé de fleurs ! C'était une facette de sa vie que Severus voulait garder privée et secrète et c'est pour ça qu'au début de son emménagement, il avait demandé à l'ancien Gryffondor de ne pas sortir de sa pièce au sous-sol. Mais comme il suffisait d'interdire quelque chose au morveux pour qu'il le fasse aussitôt, Harry avait vite découvert les couloirs au haut pilier torsadé de roses ou autres végétaux aux milles couleurs. Et en fait, à bien y réfléchir, pratiquement tout le monde le savait…

Severus grogna. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Harry Potter métamorphosait la vie des gens, qu'ils le veuillent ou non ! Et lui qui s'était moqué d'Albus quand le vieil homme lui avait confié ressentir exactement ce qu'il ressentait tandis qu'il allait chercher tout son attirail de médecin !

* * *

La prison… Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, finalement… Enfin, ce n'était pas horrible si on n'était pas dans la même cellule que son père, si les gardiens ne vous détestaient pas et si les autres prisonniers n'avaient pas envie de vous faire la peau ! Cela faisait à peine trois heures qu'il était là et Draco s'était déjà retrouvé dans une rixe avec d'autres détenus lors du dîner et les gardiens, non contents du peu de coups que le jeune homme avait reçu, lui avait offert gracieusement un petit passage à tabac célèbre dans l'univers carcéral. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, étendu sur le sol inconfortable de sa cellule, en plus piteuse état qu'il ne l'était en rentrant à Azkaban.

« Argh, gémit Draco, tentant de trouver une position convenable. Combien de temps vais-je donc devoir rester ici ???

- A mon grand regret, beaucoup, répondit Lucius, toujours enchaîné. Quoi que… Si tu te débrouilles pour recevoir le même traitement tous les jours, avec de la chance, tu seras mort dans une semaine ! »

Draco fit un geste obscène à son père qui eut un ricanement.

« Dis-moi, Draco, quand est-ce que ton petit Harry va venir te sauver ? Ça fait déjà un bon bout de temps que tu es enfermé ici et il n'est toujours pas l

- Il va venir, s'entêta Draco. Je sais qu'il va venir… »

Lucius ricana, mais ne prononça plus aucunes paroles. En son fort intérieur, Draco commençait déjà à paniquer. Ces trois dernières heures lui avaient semblée durer bien trop longtemps et il commençait à paniquer ! Où donc était son Harry ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas le sauver ? Pourquoi les barreaux de cette foutue cellule ne s'ouvraient-ils que pour le dîner et non pour la liberté qu'il espérait si ardemment ? Où donc était son amant ??? Sa panique le fit gigoter encore un peu, un léger gémissement s'échappant de sa bouche quand ses blessures touchèrent le carrelage dur. Presque sans le vouloir, Draco amena à lui son bras blessé et regarda le morceau de tissu de la chemise d'Harry. Il avait tant envie de le voir ! Tant envie de lui sourire, de lui dire qu'ils étaient enfin libres de s'aimer sans crainte… De se marier ! D'être unis avec lui par les liens du mariage… Draco soupira. Les liens du mariage… Les liens… LE LIEN !!!

Draco sursauta presque tant sa bêtise l'étonnait ! Bien entendu ! Le lien ! Celui qu'il partageait avec Harry, ce lien qu'ils avaient construit lors de leur première union ! Ce lien qui les aidait à savoir les sentiments de l'autre et ce qu'il devenait !! Sans attendre, le blond s'installa du mieux qu'il put et ferma les yeux. Harry, Harry, où était Harry ? Comment se sentait-il, avec qui était-il ?? Il voulait savoir... !

Draco ne vit que le noir, derrière ses paupières, mais il sentit très distinctement la paix et le repos de son amant. Harry dormait. Dormait ? Non… Il ne dormait pas ! Il était inconscient. Un sentiment de panique étreignit le cœur de Draco mais il se força à se calmer. Si Harry venait à sentir son inquiétude, il pourrait avoir peur, lui aussi. Se détendant un peu, Draco s'accrocha à la parcelle de magie d'Harry qu'il avait en lui, comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre vie. Il sentit la fatigue s'introduire dans ses veines, rassurer par la petite parcelle de présence d'Harry. Etrangement, il eut l'impression de se réduire en une simple ligne et de s'entortiller tout autour du lien qui l'unissait avec Harry, de ne plus faire qu'un avec et ensuite, de rejoindre son amant. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une sensation…

Parfaitement détendu, Draco poussa un petit soupir de joie et s'endormit.

* * *

Severus se pencha sur Harry qui souriait paisiblement. Serait-ce possible que le jeune homme soit sorti de l'inconscience pour ensuite plonger dans les bras de Morphée ? Perplexe, le sorcier exécuta plusieurs sortilèges sur le jeune homme, d'abord pour endormir profondément son corps, ensuite pour lui enlever la chemise qu'il portait. Enfin, pour terminer, il demanda une vision intérieure du cœur d'Harry et détecta aussitôt la pointe de l'épée. Elle était très proche du cœur qui manifestait une légère rougeur à l'endroit où le métal le touchait légèrement.

« Foutu mage noir, grogna Severus. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès… »

Les bougonnements de Severus furent interrompu par une série de Pop sonore qui firent sursauter l'homme. Se retournant, il fut soulagé de voir Albus Dumbledore et Pompom Pomfresh dans la pièce. La présence de Sirius Black eut tôt fait de tuer sa joie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, celui-l ?

- Celui-là t'emmerde, répliqua Sirius, serrant les points. J'ai le droit de venir quand on me dit que tu t'apprêtes à charcuter mon filleul !

- Je ne veux pas le charcuter, crétin, cria presque Severus. Je veux juste lui sauver la vie !

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! riposta l'Animagus.

- Ça suffit, Messieurs, rugit Pompom qui s'était approché de Severus et regardait la projection de l'organe vital d'Harry. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Un bout d'épée, répondit Severus sans quitter Sirius des yeux. C'est pour ça que je veux l'opérer !

- Même si vous ne vouliez pas, il faut le faire ! s'exclama Pompom. Ce truc pourrait le tuer d'un instant à l'autre ! »

Severus savoura le visage blême de Sirius avec une délectation clairement visible.

« Vous m'arracher les mots de la bouche, Pompom, fit Severus avec condescendance. Et bien entendu, je compte sur vous…

- Moi ?? s'exclama l'infirmière. Mais… je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose !

- Moi oui, dit Severus. Et vous l'avez dit vous-même, il faut l'opérer !

- Pourquoi ne pas le confier à des professionnels ? demanda Sirius.

- Je Suis un Professionnel, Black, intervint Severus. J'ai mon diplôme de médicomage et je serai probablement devenu directeur de Sainte-Mangouste si je n'étais pas devenu Mangemort ! »

Sirius marmonna quelques choses mais préféra se taire.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait appeler, Severus ? demanda soudain Albus, préférant empêcher les deux hommes de se quereller encore.

- La révolution est terminée, fit Severus. J'aurai besoin de vous pour savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Draco Malfoy et si possible, l'aider. En outre, Sept nous a trahi. Si vous pouviez la retrouver…

- Nous nous occuperons d'elle plus tard, si vous voulez bien, Severus, dit le directeur. Je vais d'abord voir ce qu'il est advenu du jeune Malfoy. Quelque chose me dit qu'Harry serait heureux de le retrouver à son réveil… »

Severus hocha de la tête tout en veillant à la potion que Pompom Pomfresh était en train de préparée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius.

- Philtre de Spercul, répondit Pompom. C'est une potion qui nettoie les baguettes magiques et les rend plus précises. Très important pour une opération chirurgicale... »

Sirius se contenta d'un 'Oh' tout simple et regarda les deux sorciers plonger leur baguette dans la potion.

« Albus, dit Severus en s'attachant les cheveux et en enfilant une paire de gants en peau de Dragon, j'ai envoyé Angus aux renseignements, vous n'avez qu'à aller le trouver. Il a sûrement des renseignements utiles sur Draco ou autre.

- J'y vais de ce pas, dit le vieil homme. Bonne chance. »

Albus transplana, laissant Severus et Pompom à leur opération.

« Black, dit Severus en se tournant vers l'homme. Sois gentil et vas t'asseoir dans le canapé. »

Sirius voulut protester mais l'air concentré de Severus l'en dissuada et il alla gentiment s'installer.

Pompom souffla, plus pour se donner du courage que pour destresser.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça sur autre chose que des mannequins, vous en êtes conscient, Severus ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Oui, répondit l'ancien Mangemort. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je l'ai déjà fait !

- Ah oui ? demanda la femme.

- Et bien, c'était pour arracher le cœur de quelqu'un, par pour le sauver, mais…

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! » coupa Pompom, blême.

Severus esquissa un rapide sourire puis sortit sa baguette du chaudron. Il l'essuya avec un morceau de peau de licorne, une peau réputée pour sa pureté. Il passa ensuite ladite peau sur le torse d'Harry.

« Prête ? demanda Severus.

- Non, répondit l'infirmière.

- Vous l'ouvrez et je sors la pointe, d'accord ? »

Blanche comme la neige, l'infirmière hocha de la tête.

« Incisez ici, dit Severus en désignant un endroit bien précis du corps d'Harry. Ça devrait nous donner accès à la pointe directement… »

Pompom hocha encore de la tête et murmura :

« Scalpellum. »

La baguette luisit un instant, prenant un aspect métallique. L'infirmière appliqua le bout de sa baguette sur la peau qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Elle déglutit difficilement tandis que du sang coulait sur le torse blanc. Severus s'empressa d'éponger tandis que Pompom ouvrait doucement la plaie. Elle déglutit lorsque la chair rouge d'Harry leur apparut et se mit légèrement à trembler en voyant l'organe pulser paisiblement. Pompom pinça les lèvres et regarda Severus.

« Votre baguette ne passera pas entre les côtes, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je sais, dit Severus. C'est pour cela qu'il va falloir les… les écarter.

- Ecarter ? s'étrangla presque l'infirmière. Mais nous ne pouvons pas !

- Avec la magie, tout est permis, fit remarquer Severus. Et ce que nous ne Pouvons pas faire, c'est laisser Potter avec ça ! »

Pompom déglutit, mais approuva. Elle positionna sa baguette au-dessus d'Harry et les côtes protégeant le cœur brillèrent avant de s'écarter. La pointe argentée sembla luire avec la lumière des nombreuses bougies et lampes flottant au-dessus des deux 'chirurgiens'. Severus s'épongea rapidement le front avec sa manche puis pointa sa baguette sur le bout argenté. Le cœur battait trop vite au goût de l'homme qui avait la désagréable impression qu'il allait appliquer le sortilège d'attraction à l'organe au lieu de la pointe en métal. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser l'horrible image du cœur palpitant et ensanglanté dans ses mains. Il souffla à son tour et fit descendre lentement sa baguette dans le corps du jeune homme. Il entendit Sirius gigoter sur le canapé, sans doute pour essayer de voir ce qu'il faisait.

La baguette de Severus frôla légèrement les côtes qui tremblaient sur le sort d'écartèlement et le maître des potions remercia Merlin que Potter soit profondément endormi. Doucement, sa baguette toucha la pointe en métal. Severus crut qu'il allait sauter de joie quand il vit qu'il avait presque réussi, mais la concentration était de mise pour la phase finale. Il devait lancer un sortilège, juste à côté du cœur d'Harry ! Cette action pouvait avoir de graves conséquences sur le jeune homme, allant de la simple faiblesse cardiaque à la mort. Mordant dans sa langue, Severus s'obligea à cesser de trembler et prononça difficilement :

« Accio morceau d'épée. »

Une légère brillance éclaira le corps du jeune homme et le morceau d'épée se retrouva scotcher à la baguette. Severus poussa un soupir de joie en voyant que le cœur battait toujours, mais à un rythme plus rapide.

« Pompom, imbibez un tissu de potion analgésique. Son cœur bat trop vite et s'il ne se calme pas, je risque de le blesser sans le vouloir !

- Je ne peux rien faire, gémit Pompom. Je dois me concentrer sur le sortilège d'écartèlement… »

Severus se mordit les lèvres. Il était maudit.

« Black ! fit-il avec difficulté. Ramène-toi ici ! »

Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accourut vers la 'table' d'opération.

« C'est quel flacon ? demanda l'Animagus.

- Le bleu foncé, dit Severus sans quitter des yeux le cœur battant d'Harry. Pose juste le goulot contre le nez de Potter, mais ne renverse surtout pas ! »

Sirius s'appliqua et aussitôt, le corps d'Harry se détendit, son cœur ralentissant paisiblement.

« Merlin soit loué, dit Pompom.

- Ecarte le flacon, Black ! ordonna Severus. Tu vas finir par le tuer ! »

Sirius s'exécuta avec empressement.

« C'est dégoûtant, fit Sirius en pinçant le nez, regardant le cœur de son filleul et le sang qui suintait de la plaie béante.

- Ecarte-toi ! ordonna Severus. Je n'ai plus de lumière ! »

Sirius se décala et Severus sortit lentement et précieusement sa baguette du corps d'Harry. Aussitôt que ce fut fait, Pompom relâcha très lentement le sortilège d'écartèlement pendant que Severus annulait son sort d'attraction, la pointe en métal rougit tombant dans un baquet d'eau propre qui devint rapidement rouge. Dés que sa baguette fut libre, Severus lança le sortilège de 'point de suture', la plaie se refermant doucement.

« Pourquoi ne la referme-tu pas tout simplement ? demanda Sirius.

- Au cas où il y aurait un problème et que nous devrions rouvrir, expliqua Severus, appuyé sur le mur. Merlin, c'était dur.

- Oui, dit Pompom dont le front portait une marque ensanglanté suite au passage de sa main. J'espère que je ne devrais jamais refaire ça ! »

Les deux chirurgiens se sourirent puis se lavèrent les mains. Ils prirent ensuite le temps de nettoyer leur patient et de bander son torse à l'aide d'un sort. Ensuite, par lévitation, ils l'installèrent dans son lit où le jeune homme continua de dormir.

« Il me faut du repos, dit Severus. Black, tu restes à ses côtés ?

- Oui, répondit le sorcier.

- Bien. Donne-lui ça, quand il se réveillera, s'il souffre trop. C'est pour calmer la douleur… »

Sirius prit le petit tube de potion et le serra fort dans sa main. Severus aida Pompom à ranger leur coin puis quitta la pièce en étouffant un bâillement. Une bonne chose de faite !

* * *

Draco se réveilla en entendant la voix de son père s'élever dans le cachot.

« Vous n'êtes et ne serez toujours qu'un vieil abruti, Dumbledore ! jura le Mangemort. Et même si mes troupes sont décimées et que nous allons sans doute tous être condamné à vie, le seul fait de savoir que vous avez dû demander l'aide de Mangemorts me rempli de joie ! Le bon camp, obligé de ramper aux pieds du… »

SBAM ! Draco décocha un coup de pied à son père, celui-ci poussant un cri de douleur.

« La ferme, marmonna Draco en s'étirant paisiblement. Je dormais bien, bordel ! »

Draco bailla puis ouvrit les yeux. Totalement indifférent à la présence d'Albus Dumbledore et autres gardiens dans sa cellule, le jeune homme se releva péniblement et frotta ses vêtements. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses visiteurs.

« Excusez l'austérité des lieux et le manque évident de propreté, la femme de ménage n'est pas passée depuis un certain temps, dit Draco, un sourire moqueur au lèvres. Je vous offrirais bien du thé, mais… Il n'y en a pas… Mais je suis sûr que l'eau de la cuvette des toilettes satisfera ces messieurs… »

Les gardiens le fusillèrent des yeux et Draco leur offrit un sourire rayonnant en récompense.

« Si vous le permettez, Messieurs, intervint Albus, Draco et moi allons nous promener un peu dans les couloirs… »

Les gardiens voulurent protester, mais le regard d'Albus les en dissuada.

« Bien, monsieur, dit le chef de la bande. Mais faites attention… C'est un vicieux... »

Draco siffla pour confirmer les dires du garde et les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent d'amusement. Quand ils furent sortis et loin des gardes, Draco perdit son sourire moqueur et se planta devant Dumbledore.

« Où est Harry ? demanda Draco. Que s'est-il pass ? Pourquoi on ne me fait pas sortir d'ici ??

- Du calme, mon garçon, dit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. Une question à la fois ! Tout d'abord, apprend qu'Harry va bien. Enfin, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Severus et Pompom s'apprêtaient à l'opérer, mais je pense que tout va bien… »

Draco blêmit légèrement.

« L'opérer ? dit-il. Maintenant ?

- Oui, dit Albus. Ça devenait trop pressant pour reculer encore l'opération alors Severus a décidé de le faire tout de suite. Quand à ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je dois te répondre que tu ne saches sans doute pas déjà. La révolution a réussi, tous les méchants sont en prison et les 'gentils' Mangemorts essayent de se déguiser en brebis… Galleuse, mais brebis malgré tout… Le seul 'Hic' dans l'histoire est ton incarcération. J'ai été trouvé Percy, qui est devenu ministre, mais je ne peux pas te faire sortir et lui non plus. Ton sort est entre les mains de Fudge qui, depuis sa nomination au poste de ministre de la justice, semble être bien décidé à donner un jugement à tous les Mangemorts sans exception et à les condamner de manière juste… Enfin, juste selon lui. D'après ce que je sais, ton procès se fera dans une semaine…

- Une semaine ?? s'étonna Draco. Et que vais-je faire pendant cette semaine ?

- En premier lieu, je vais te faire changer de cellule. Ça, j'en ai le pouvoir. En second, tu vas tenter de rester en vie et me faire confiance. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, pour l'instant. Essaye aussi de ne pas trop défier tes geôliers, ils n'ont pas l'air commode… »

Draco bougonna un instant mais finit par se résigner. Il ne pouvait rien faire, de toute façon.

« D'accord, dit Draco. Je vous fais confiance… »

Dumbledore lui sourit et escorta Draco jusqu'aux gardiens.

« Messieurs, je souhaiterai que Monsieur Malfoy Junior soit mis dans une autre cellule que celle-ci, fit Dumbledore en désignant celle de Lucius. Cet homme a déjà eu une mauvaise influence sur la vie de son fils, ne le laissons pas continuer… »

Draco fit un sourire de vainqueur à son père et ne reçut en retour qu'un regard haineux.

* * *

Sirius sentait sa tête s'alourdir dangereusement quand Harry poussa un gémissement plaintif. Aussitôt, la fatigue de l'Animagus s'effaça. Il s'agenouilla au chevet de son filleul qui semblait souffrir le martyre. La réaction de l'homme fut rapide. Il ouvrit le flacon et s'empressa de faire boire le liquide au jeune homme. Harry avala difficilement, mais une fois que ce fut chose faite, il poussa un léger soupir et s'appuya contre le bras de son parrain glissé sous sa nuque. Quand enfin, il ouvrit les yeux, il fut légèrement surpris de voir Sirius devant lui.

« Si… Siriussss…, dit difficilement le jeune homme.

- Chuut, fit Sirius, caressant la tête d'Harry. Tais-toi et reste calme, Harry. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Harry sourit difficilement et s'appuya mieux contre son parrain qui le serra précieusement contre lui.

« Je suis si heureux de te revoir enfin, Harry, pleura doucement Sirius en lui caressant la tête. Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ces deux années… Tellement… »

Harry se rapprocha de Sirius quand il le sentit pleurer et passa péniblement ses bras autour du cou de son parrain.

« Je… Je suis… Désolé…, gémit Harry en serrant Sirius contre lui. Je suis… vraiment… Désol »

Sirius embrassa le front de son filleul, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Il s'écarta ensuite de lui et planta ses yeux noirs dans les émeraudes du garçon qu'il considérait comme son fils.

« Je ne te pardonnerai qu'à une seule condition, dit Sirius. Promets-moi… Promets-moi que si tu repars… Tu me diras où tu vas… Et que tu ne me laisseras plus en dehors de tes problèmes comme ça… Promets-le-moi ! »

Harry sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler sur ses joues. Laborieusement, il se redressa et embrassa son parrain sur les lèvres, d'un baiser chaste, celui d'un enfant fait à son père.

« Je… Je promets, murmura Harry. Je promets… »

Et sans autres mots, il plongea dans le monde des rêves.

###########################################################################

Bon… Ma boîte mail me fait chier… ça commence bien ! loll ! N'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas DU TOUT envie de faire mes RAR ! Surtout que je constate que visiblement, vous vous amusez à reviewer chaque chapitre quand vous êtes un nouveau lecteurs… ça fait très plaisir, mais c'est chiant !

Je profite de ma liberté de paroles provisoires (forcément, on va essayer de me faire taire dans peur de temps…loll) et je vous conseil à tous et toutes les fics de **_Melhuiwen_** qui sont absolument époustouflante ! Mettez-lui donc des reviews ! Elle est actuellement en train de moquer de mon désespoir face à toutes les réponses que je dois faire !

BON ! Suite à cela, je vous annonce que j'ai encore perdu la tête et oui, encore…. Je vous raconterai bien 'Umbre et la guerre contre les moucherons' ou encore 'Umbre et son délire musicale', mais je ne voudrai pas trop vous perturber, alors… (Hurle pratiquement les trois maudites lettres) :

**RAR :**

(Note : La vache ! Mais vous voulez ma mort ??? Y'en a pour deux heures ! J'ai cinq pages de RAR !!! Bande d'exploiteur ! Comme si j'avais rien d'autre à faire à Minuit 19 du matin ! (forcément, Minuit, c'est pas à midi… PDR))

**Johp5 :** Tricheuse !!! Tu lis sur le sit de Leena et Dod !!!! C pas bien !!! Loll ! Non, franchement, si je connaissais pas ma fic, je ferai pareil ! (en fait, je fais pareil, parce que j'oublie tt le temps des passages alors faut que j'aille voir sur le sit de L et D… )

**Onarluca :** L'en reste trois, now ! Niark ! Enfin libre !!! Je vais avoir la paix avec cette fic… enfin, jusqu'à ce que je commence à publier la suite !… et merde ! loll ! Bien sûr que g une idée pour ma prochaine fic ! Le programme est pratiquement fait ! Vont en baver les petiots ! Et vous, par la même occasion, mais bon, ça, c'est secondaire ! MDR ! je plaisante ! Mais la voilà, l'opération ! Patience, voyons, patience ! Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point ! Enfin, je peux bien parler, parce que quand je vois ton dernier chapitre, je te ferrais bien bouffer ton clavier !!! Dis, tu publie samedi prochain, hein ? Je n'ai pas à attendre des années, hein ???? (air pleine d'espoir)

**Mitt :** Pourquoi il y a toujours quelque chose qui arrive ? et bien, pour ne pas que vous vous endormiez, ma chère ! loll T'inquiète pas pour nos deux tourtereaux, va, ils doivent rester en vie pour faire la suite… Ils seront perturbé à vie, mais En vie ! MDR ! Pour les phrases de la gardienne, tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Pratiquement tt le monde à compris !!! Fin, faut dire, tt le monde à lut ma note en fin de chapitre… Si tu ne l'as pas lue, c'est normal que tu ne sais pas…

**Marion-moune :** Touche pas à ma sept, j'en ai encore besoin ! loll ! T'inquiète pas pour Dray… Super Harry viendra à la rescousse… MDR ! Hum, enfin, super Harry est assez comateux pour l'instant, mais bon…

**Anya et Xeres :** D'où m'est venu l'idée de la boucle ??? Ben… De plein de choses différentes ! Il a d'abord fallut que je pense au sens de La boucle puis à ce qui le représenterait le mieux ! Une boucle, une répétition (on dit merci à CCSakura) puis enfin, dans le monde de la magie, une boucle ? Un fleuve de magie ! (Merci à mon livre préféré) En tout cas, je suis ravie de constater que ça te plait !

**Caroline Black :** Salut! Ça va et toi? J'espère que tu vas mieux ! Pas drôle d'être malade en temps de vacs ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois qu'on verra bcp Sév dans la suite ! Surtout dans la suite ! Ma fic avance ! Me reste deux chap à faire et je l'ai finie !

**céline402 :** Pour la suite, j'avais pas vraiment le choix ! C'est ma conseillère qui m'a ordonné de la faire ! loll !

**Archange Dechu :** Bonjour toi ! Faut absolument que je pense à te reviewer avant que tu ne poste le second chap de HP professeur ! Je le note, comme ça, j'oublierai pas ! lolll ! Mais non, Dray ne restera pas longtemps en prison, voyons ! La suite sera de nouveau là chaque semaine, sauf si je décède avant le samedi traditionnel de la publication ! loll ! Bisous à toi et à ton côté Psychotique ! J'en ai un aussi… S'appelle Sévie ! Loll

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Mais si, Dray va souffrir, sinon, ça ne serait pas marrant… (s'aperçoit qu'on la regarde de manière bizarre) Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas drôle, mais bon… on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Je pense que Dray serait vexé d'être comparé à une princesse… Fin, c'est qu'une supposition… Je ne connais pas la Fée Morgane ! On m'en parle souvent, cependant… On ne reverra plus la Gardienne, cependant !

**Polgara-86 :** Bah, tant que c drôle et que ça a un certain style, je lis ! Et comme ta fic Est drôle et que tu as un certain style, je te lis ! loll !! Allons, faut pas pleurer ! Y'a une suite, au moins ! Qd à ton pourquoi hurler avec désespoir, je répondrai que c'est parce que chaque chose à une fin ! loll ! Harry n'attend pas encore un heureux événement ! C pour la suite !

**Lisandra :** Il sortira… Sinon, que veux-tu que je raconte dans la suite ??? Ta suite est sortie ! Et G Adorer !!!! Comme tjs ! Chapeau bas !

**Lululle :** Dray serra-t-il sauver ? L'auteur aura-t-elle la gentillesse de ne pas nommer la suite de C de c : Draco et la prison ? Mdr ! Bien sûr qu'il va en sortir… Est-ce que Ryry va le sauver…(air mystérieux) Qui sait… ? (Lululle : Ben toi !).... Ah, oui, c'est vrai! Loll ! ;

**Flo007 :** Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer ! (J'ai faillit dire : Ne tue pas la peau avant de l'avoir vendue ! MDR) En clair, attends le chap 32 avant de hurler sur Sept ! Pour ceux qui ont mit Dray en prison, tu peux les haïr ! loll !

**Tolkiane :** Où je trouve mes idées ??? A gauche du troisième étage de mon lobe crânien ! Oui, y'a des étages, chez moi.. étage1 : Normal. Etage 2 : Sadisme. Etage 3 : Imagination. Etage 4 : Sadisme. Etage5 : Gentillesse ! loll !

**Naya Redwolf :** Mais si, ils vont le martyrisé, sinon, c'est pas marrant… Hum, moi tar ? Non, pourquoi ??? loll ! En tt cas, merci pour tes reviews !

**tête de nœud :** Vip, je vais leur faire un béb ! Mais dans la suite, seulement ! Pas dans c de c ! C pas trop stressant cette fois, si ?

**Melhuiwen :** Kikoo toi ! ça baigne ? Toi, tu as déjà eu un chap à l'avance, alors, je ne vais rien dire ! loll Ecris bien, ma chère !

**Hanna :** Dray est à Azkaban parce que les Aurors ne sont pas au courant de l'histoire et qu'ils l'ont prit pour un simple mangemort !

**Dop :** Je te remercie pour c compliments ! Aurai bien fait plus long mais… je sature dans les RAR ! loll ! Merci encore !

**Llianel :** H a eu peur de la gardienne parce que le niveau de magie de cette dernière équivalait à celle se trouvant dans le bassin.. H percevant le pouvoir des gens, il a été effray ! Nop, g pas encore commencé la suite, mais j'ai hâte de la faire ! loll !

**Miss-traum :** Et bien, je le jure, mes fins, je ne les fait pas exprès ! Je suis juste mon instinct ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça plaise ! enfin, façon de parler ! loll !

**Shyrinia :** Pour le merdier, tu vas vite comprendre en lisant ce chap ! loll En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Merci !

**Kaorulabelle :** Combien par chap ? En temps normal, c'est une trentaine ! Mais là, je crois que j'en ai reçu soixante ! je compterai, après !

**Ccilia et LSK :** Tu as lu ce chap ? Je me souviens pas de te l'avoir envoyé… bah, je suppose que oui ! Désolé de pas répondre plus, je sature !!! loll !

**Bubblejoyce :** Même si Oly jappe, je n'aime pas qu'elle jappe par ma faute, je m'en tiendrai donc à ma résolution pour ton cas. Une statue en mon honneur ? Fais une photo et envois-moi en une que je vois à quoi elle ressemble ! J'en suis curieuse, après tout, tu ne sais pas comment je suis ! loll ! Sept arrivera dans le chap 32, patience ! Tes soit disant 'fabulations stupides' ne me dérangent pas, elles me font rire. Merci pour tout tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plait tout autant.

**Eilowny :** Il y aura un bébé, mais dans la suite seulement ! Un peu de patience. Sept et son grand-père ont une raison, mais je ne te dirai pas laquelle ! loll !

**Yami Aku :** Tu dis comme d'habitude pour la longueur, mais franchement, quand je vois les chap 27 ou 28, ils étaient si petits… (à votre grande consternation, vu mes fins sadique… loll) Sinon, je dois absolument te complimenter, sinon, je ne m'en remettrai jamais ! Je lis ta fic 'les yeux du cœur' et je suis sous le charme ! J'ai hâte de découvrir la suite et je t'applaudis sincèrement car elle est superbe ! Merci pour ta review, en tout cas !

**Alicia D :** Où est la suite ? Dans mon Odrdi ou dans ma tête, ça dépend de ce qui est déjà fait et de ce qu'il reste à faire ! lolll ! Le sadisme, ça se cultive, comme toute chose ! Et malheureusement, c'est vous, mes lecteurs, qui en faites les frais ! lolll ! Le couple n'attend pas encore un enfant, c pour la suite de c de c ! Les scènes vue par Harry se réalisent petit à petit. La première a déjà eu lieu, la seconde aura lieux dans le chapitre 31. J'essaierai d'aller lire ta fic dés que je pourrai, mais beaucoup sont déjà 'en attente'. Pour l'instant, en tout cas, je ne peux pas ! Je dois finir c de c et une autre fic avant le 10 Juillet ! ;

**Clemzouille :** Patience, patience… Mes doigts tapent aussi vite que possible, mais ils n'ont pas encore atteint la vitesse de l'éclair ! loll !

**Nymia :** Je suis en vacances aussi !!!! Enfin, j'ai des repêches, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! loll ! J'ai honte, tu sais que je n'ai toujours pas lu ton chap ? Mais bon, c'est pas ma faute, comme Dod pars bientôt en vac, j'essaye de finir C de c, un OS et une autre fic qu'elle corrige (mais qui n'est pas encore publiée). En tout cas, bonne chance pour tes projets d'été, j'ai l'impression que tu as du pain sur la planche !

**Lalouve :** Je vais t'avouer un truc, je suis comme toi ! Je préfère lire, sourire quand j'ai finis et rêvasser un peu sur la suite, mais reviewer est pour moi un vrai calvaire… Parce que je ne sais jamais quoi dire ! Alors je lâche n'importe quoi ! lolll ! Malheureusement, oui, l'enfant qu'ils auront sera un garçon. J'en aurai bien fait une fille, mais en fait, ici, c'est pour une question de signification… et aussi parce que j'ai déjà tout planifié, si je change le sexe du bébé, va falloir que je change tout les évènements ou du moins, une bonne partie.. et ça me casserait les pieds ! Loll ! Mais promis, si je refais un jour un MPREG, je penserai à toi et ferai naître une fille ! Bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Chazart :** Oups.. Je ne t'ai pas envoyé le chap trois… j'espère que tu me pardonneras… et que tu l'as eu entre-temps !

**La magicienne d'Oz :** Bien le bonjour ! (air respectueux sur le visage) Ce n'est pas grave pour le nombre de reviews que tu n'as pas fait, ça m'a fait des RAR en moins… Mdr ! Non, je ne me plains pas, c'est juste que certains lecteurs m'ennuient…. (je ne cite pas de nom, je tiens à ma vie..) Tu lis Souvenirs ? Oups… (ce fait toute petite) Hum, passons… ! loll ! Fan de Robin Hobb ??? (sautille) Cool! Nous sommes si rare que je suis toujours contente d'en voir ! loll ! Je n'ai pas encore lu les autres romans d'Anne Rice, mais je projette de le faire dés que j'en aurai l'occasion, ça, tu peux en être sûre ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas, elle m'a fait plaisir !

**Speedy-of-77 :** Vi, il n'y a que toi qui y a pens ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as l'air surprise, personne n'est jamais attentif aux petits détails que je répands partout dans la fic et qui, généralement, finissent par avoir une importance capitale. L'idée d'un homme enceinte repousse beaucoup de monde et c'est pour cela que j'ai signalé dans le prochain chap que, si quelqu'un ne voulait pas la lire pour cette raison et que les zones d'ombre laissé par c de c mais éclairé dans sa suite le dérangeait, qu'il ou elle m'écrive pour régler le problème ! Je le répéterai encore lors du Message final de ma fic ! Ce sera Harry qui sera enceinte ! Draco étant un Malfoy et comme je tiens à préserver son sale caractère.. hum, je veux dire son caractère emporté, ce sera Harry. Et voui, les mots énigmatiques de la gardienne concernaient l'enfant qui va naître… enfin… plutôt qui naîtra dans la suite ! loll ! Je suis flattée pour le 'une des meilleurs auteurs', c'est très gentil de ta part ! Mais il y a cent fois mieux encore que moi, je peux l'assurer ! Je vais bientôt me mettre à ta fic ! J'ai déjà lu le premier chapitre et ai voulu commencer le second, mais j'ai trop de chose à faire et pas assez de temps ! Mais je me dépêche, promis ! loll ! Il y aura bientôt le chap 31 sur Ombre et Folie ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Enyo85 :** Où je vais chercher tout ça ? Dans un sac au fond de ma cave… lolll ! Ce n'est pas grave pour la petitesse du mot, c'est le geste qui compte ! J'espère que tes examen se sont mieux passé que les miens !

**Slipou :** Et si, les rêves d'Harry sont prémonitoires comme tu le verras (ou l'as déjà vu, je ne sais pas) par la suite. Je te remercie pour tout tes compliments et espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Vif d'or :** Loll ! Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu.

**Dark :** Ta première review ? Et bien, je suis flattée, merci !

**Alana Chantelune :** Je suis fort heureuse de constater que mes personnages paraissent réalistes. Personnellement, je les trouve encore trop idéaliser à mon goût, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour la suite, tout est déjà prévu. Néanmoins, ton idée est très bonne ! Sirius et Remus sont en effet ensembles dans ma fic, même si on ne le sait pas encore. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est très gentil !

**LolieShing :** Salut toi ! Ma formulation de combler le vide ne veut pas dire que les sorciers ne sont pas humain, mais que certains être, en naissant, ont en eux un vide que la magie vient combler, faisant d'eux des sorciers. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une vision que j'ai eu et j'avoue que l'idée n'est pas vraiment originale ! Je viens de me souvenir d'avoir vu la même idée dans Sailor Moon (le manga, pas le dessin animé…) Merci bcp pour ta review.

**Sirius.étoile :** Troisième personnes que je parviens à convertir au Slash… je ne suis pas si nul que, finalement ! loll ! Je continue, c'est promis ! Merci pour ta review.

**Jeanne d'Arc :** Vip, la gardienne parlait bien de leur futur enfant ! Aaah, elle en sait des choses, cette gardienne ! loll ! On est bonne copine, alors je lui ai parlé de ce que je comptais faire comme avenir à Dray et H… MDR ! c'est pas grave, je pars dans un délire… Je suis contente que tu aimes La citadelle ! C'est vraiment bien qu'elle commence à être de plus en plus connue ! Bisous.

**Sarah Levana :** Y'aura plus de clif, now, c'est promis ! Merci beaucoup.

**Feemusty :** je ne sais pas si tu as reçu le mail que je t'ai envoyé, mais en clair, Voui, j'adorai avoir ton dessin ! loll ! Je suis très flattée par tes compliments et t'en remercie de tout mon cœur. Bien sûre que cette fic va bien se terminer, sinon, ça ne serait pas sympa pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire la suite !

**Mynwab :** Ce que je vais pouvoir inventer ? Franchement, je ne sais pas, ça vient sur le coup ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes et te remercie pour tes compliments !

**Fliflou :** Je suis fort flattée de tout ces compliments et t'en remercie de tout mon cœur ! Tu es en Allemagne ? Pas loin de mon petit pays, ça ! loll ! (Belgique) Je te souhaite de bien t'y amuser !

**Kikou224 :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'obtention de l'enfant, c'est à moi de me casser la tête pour ça et ça viendra dans la suite ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Bisous !

**Ptite fleur la fée :** Merci.

**Eliane :** De quelle catégories je peux bien faire partie, je me le demande ? Des gens qui écrivent ou des gens qui savent écrire ?? loll ! J'ai lu le 10ième de l'Assassin Royal et j'attends impatiemment le 11 ! N'étant pas grande amie avec l'anglais, faut bien que je me cantonne au français ! lolll ! Moi ? Inspirée du fleuve d'art ??? Non, quelle idée… (air angélique) loll ! Si, j'avoue, je m'en suis inspirée… Mais bon, chuut !

**Lily Black :** Hum… Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, ne pas employer le mot 'PD'… Je ne suis pas homosexuelle, mais ça me choque tout de même. Je sais que certains de mes reviewers le sont et, s'ils lisent ta review qui, en soit, n'est pas insultante, ils risqueraient d'en être légèrement choqué. Merci pour eux. Ensuite, Non, Harry ne mourra pas !

**Cooki :** Je ne fais pas exprès de faire des fins sadique, c'est juste que, venu le temps de publier, je me rends compte qu'il faut que je m'arrête si je veux que ma correctrice ait le temps de corriger ! loll ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci.

**Eowyn10 :** Vip, j'avais des examens et non, ça c'est pas bien passé.. dans un souci de garder le moral, je préfère me taire… loll ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments ! Tu sais que quand j'ai lu 'Pour une fois, je vais faire une critique plus détaillée', gt morte de peur ! Loll ! J'avais assez peur de ce que tu allais me dire ! Te Coacher ? et comment puis-je faire cela ?

**Cami :** Whaou ! Encore une personne convertie au Slash HP/DM par mes soins ! Je vais finir par faire une secte… loll ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sept, elle revient bientôt ! Et on la verra souvent dans la suite ! Mais bon, je me tais ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review et heureuse que tu aimes ! Bisous !

ENFIN ! J'en avais plus de 50, bande de méchant ! Je vous en supplie, si vous m'avez déjç envoyé une Review, sauf gros truc important à dire, n'en envoyer pas une seconde ! C'est vraiment, vraiment fatiguant, à la fin !

Bisous à tous et Merci !

Umbre


	32. Procès

31. Procès

La nuit était le pire moment. La nuit, les gardiens semblaient pris d'une frénésie de haine et de colère. Ils étaient pris de folie et ils venaient le voir. Ils le frappaient. Draco serrait les dents, essayant d'ignorer les pieds qui s'enfonçaient dans son ventre et ses bras. Il plongeait un peu plus en lui-même, un peu plus en Harry dont les sentiments étaient confus. Tantôt il dormait, tantôt il tremblait de rage. Harry savait qu'il subissait des sévices inacceptables en prison, mais comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, il fallait attendre le procès. Néanmoins, Draco se demandait de plus en plus s'il survivrait à sa semaine en prison.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps et seul les visites rares de Dumbledore l'aidait à savoir que les jours passaient. Ses voisins de cellules, tous des Mangemorts, subissaient le même châtiment. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient jugés et emmenés ailleurs. O ? Personne ne le savait et Draco n'aimait pas ça. Il ne savait pas dans combien de temps il serrait libre, il ne savait pas comment allait Harry, il ne savait rien. Rien sauf qu'il avait mal et qu'il souhaitait dormir… Dormir dans les bras d'Harry… Il se reprochait constamment de ne pas être aux côtés de son amant qui venait de subir une importante opération. Il savait néanmoins qu'une personne proche d'Harry était avec lui. Il avait ressenti la peine puis la joie immense que son amant avait éprouvé quelques jours (ou étaient-ce des heures ??) plus tôt et Draco s'en était réjoui. Mais à présent, il se sentait vide et fatigué.

« Salut Malfoy, siffla soudain une voix qui fit tressaillire le jeune homme. Alors, ça va, aujourd'hui ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et se roula en boule, levant ses bras pour protéger son visage.

« Ben alors, Malfoy, fit le gardien. Tu ne te bats même plus ? C'est bien dommage, ça… C'était plus marrant quand tu résistais… »

Draco tremblait et se concentrait sur Harry. Seulement Harry. Son amant dormait… Comme d'habitude.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Malfoy, dit le gardien. Aujourd'hui, on n'est pas là pour ça… »

Draco déglutit et ouvrit les yeux, regardant le visage de son tortionnaire à travers l'espace entre ses bras.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est ton tour, Malfoy, exultait l'homme. On va te conduire au ministère ! L'heure du jugement a sonn ! »

Draco se mit à trembler de plus belle.

« Allez, lève-toi, Malfoy, ordonna l'homme. Le juge n'attendra pas cinq ans ! »

Avec brusquerie, l'homme le saisit par le bras, son bras brûlait. Draco poussa un gémissement de douleur et se leva difficilement. Il eut du mal à marcher, sa jambe lui faisant atrocement mal. En sortant de sa cellule, un véritable comité d'accueil l'attendait. Tous les gardiens qui, depuis son arrivée, s'amusaient à le bastonner, le regardaient avec une certaine joie sauvage et inquiétante. Draco se contenta de les fixer avec froideur, ce qui lui valut une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

« On y va », dit l'un des gardiens.

Ils forcèrent Draco à avancer, le jeune homme grimaçant sous la douleur qu'il ressentait. Se faire battre trois fois par jour quand on était en mauvaise état n'était décidément pas quelque chose qu'il voulait connaître toute sa vie et il se mit à prier pour son salut, à sa grande surprise.

La traversée dans le couloir des Mangemorts fut ponctuée de quolibets et de réflexions acides de la part des prisonniers, autant pour les gardes que pour Draco. La plupart d'entre eux n'ignoraient pas qu'ils étaient en prison à cause du blond et ne se gênaient pas pour le lui reprocher. Quand ils passèrent devant la cellule de Lucius, l'homme était agrippé à ses barreaux et regardait Draco avec un sourire sardonique.

« Alors, fils ? demanda Lucius. Quand vient-il te sauver, ton prince charmant ??? »

Draco ne répondit pas et, tête haute, sortit du sombre couloir, tentant d'ignorer la question de son père qui résonnait dans son cœur.

* * *

Le voyage fut le pire moment de sa vie. Il avait été installé dans une espèce de fourgon rouillé et la route était si inégale qu'il tombait sans arrêt sur les différents murs du convoi. Il ressortit de la voiture d'Azkaban en pire état qu'il n'en était rentré et il n'eut même pas le temps de voir les couloirs du ministère qu'il était sèchement jeté dans une petite cellule jouxtant la salle d'audience. Draco grogna contre les gardiens désagréables et regarda sa nouvelle geôle. Au moins, elle était plus confortable et plus lumineuse. Un chandelier diffusait une lumière agréable et la pièce, peinte en verte, semblait plus joyeuse. Un lit bancal était posé près du mur le plus éloigné de la porte et une table avec deux chaises se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

Méfiant, Draco s'approcha du lit et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien d'anormal avant d'oser s'y coucher. Le simple contact d'un matelas et d'une couverture lui sembla être merveilleux. Il enfouit son visage dans la couverture fine et soupira. Que ça lui avait manqué… Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un bon lit, on sentait les ressorts et il grinçait à chaque mouvement, mais c'était vraiment formidable. Doucement, Draco ferma les yeux et partit à la recherche de son lien avec Harry. Le jeune homme semblait irradier de joie. De joie ? Curieux, Draco tenta de comprendre d'où lui venait la gaieté de son amant, mais rien ne vint de la part d'Harry si ce n'est sa satisfaction.

Depuis quelques temps, les sentiments d'Harry semblaient plus qu'étranges. Draco ne les comprenait pas et se demandait sans cesse ce qui provoquait ses excès de joie et de colère. Fatigué de s'interroger, il se laissa simplement aller et s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé une heure plus tard par le bruit de la clef tournant dans la serrure de la porte. D'un bond, Draco se releva et fixa la porte avec angoisse. Qui venait donc lui rendre visite ? Il eut rapidement sa réponse quand, se dégageant de l'ombre du couloir, Dumbledore entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour mon garçon, dit gentiment le vieux sorcier en entrant. Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu vas, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme… »

Draco préféra s'abstenir de commentaire. Son ironie n'avait plus été mise en œuvre depuis un long moment et elle ne demandait que ça !

« Le grand jour est enfin arrivé, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, nous n'avons aucune chance de gagner… »

Draco sentit son monde s'effondrer.

« Le dossier que Fudge a contre toi est tout bonnement énorme. Mais j'ai un atout de taille dans ma manche qui me permettra sans aucun doute de te faire sortir….

- Vous… vous allez être mon avocat ? demanda Draco, la voix un peu rauque de n'avoir plus servi depuis longtemps.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Personne n'a accepté de l'être… »

Draco déglutit et frissonna. Le directeur fronça les sourcils et se leva, dégrafant sa cape lentement. Il la posa doucement sur les épaules de Draco et dit d'une voix douce :

« Ça va bien se passer… Je suis sûr que mon plan va fonctionner… »

Au moment où le vieil homme disait ses mots, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, empêchant Draco d'interroger son avocat.

« C'est l'heure, dit Severus en entrant.

- Merci, Severus, répondit Dumbledore. Viens, Draco, il faut y aller… »

Le blond serra les dents et ferma la cape pour dissimuler son corps battu. Mais il vit très nettement la fugitive expression d'horreur qui traversa le visage de Rogue. Draco se demanda un instant quelle tête il avait pour que son ancien professeur perde ainsi le contrôle de son visage.

Claudiquant, appuyé contre Dumbledore, Draco suivit le vieux directeur à travers un sombre couloir du ministère de la magie. Le jeune homme savait, de part son père, qu'il était autre fois l'un des couloirs les plus désert… Etrangement, il grouillait de monde. Tous s'étaient arrêtés de parler en le voyant passer et le dévisageaient avec une colère presque palpable. Draco dut combattre la folle envie qu'il ressentait de baisser la tête et marcha noblement à côté de son avocat. L'animosité qui régnait dans la salle d'audience quand il y entra lui donna l'envie de s'enterrer dans le sol. Mais sa fierté le poussa à avancer, tête haute, l'expression indéchiffrable. Dumbledore l'accompagna jusqu'à une chaise placée au centre de la salle. Aussitôt y fut-il installé que des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Draco ne réagit même pas. Il regardait les gens autour de lui, tentant d'apercevoir, dans la foule, le visage aimé de son amant. Mais il n'était pas là.

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit. Le lien lui disait pourtant qu'Harry était éveillé... Et qu'il était heureux… Son amant l'avait-il oubli ? Ne s'inquiétait-il donc pas de son sort ? Les yeux de Draco s'embuèrent de larmes et il fut soudainement heureux que ses cheveux soient longs : ceux-ci cachait son visage aux yeux des personnes présentes… Il fallut un certain temps à Draco pour reprendre un visage neutre et quand enfin, il releva la tête, se fut pour constater que toute la famille Weasley, femme et enfants compris, était dans la salle. Draco déglutit et préféra ignorer le visage jubilant de Ron Weasley. L'expression neutre de Bill, par contre, ne lui échappa pas et lui fut presque réconfortante. Il n'avait pas que des ennemis, dans la salle…

Un brouhaha assez étonnant régnait dans la salle qui se remplissait au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient. Draco entendait des murmures remplis d'antipathie à son sujet et il maudit cent fois les architectes du ministère… Fallait-il vraiment qu'il soit _Si_ expos ?? À ses côtés, Dumbledore s'était assis sur un siège confortable et attendait silencieusement que Fudge arrive. Fudge, qui, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, n'avait qu'une envie, punir tout les Mangemorts responsable de la perte de son poste de ministre de la magie.

Quand il entra, toute la salle fit silence d'un coup et se leva pour l'accueillir. Draco regarda l'homme le plus incapable de la planète s'installer avec suffisance dans son siège, juste à côté de Percy Weasley qui le regardait avec ennui. Fudge regarda d'abord toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle avant de se fixer sur Dumbledore.

« Puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence ? demanda-t-il d'une voix acide.

- Je suis l'avocat de ce garçon », déclara calmement le directeur de Poudlard.

Ces paroles furent accueillies par un léger remous dans la masse des personnes présentes mais Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y faire attention. Il fixait Fudge avec mépris, se demandant vaguement si l'homme était conscient qu'il était encore plus ridicule en ministre de la justice du monde magique qu'en ministre tout court. Les lèvres pincées, Fudge fit une grimace de dégoût à l'intention de Dumbledore puis regarda la salle une fois de plus, comme pour la prendre en témoin.

« Bien, dit-il, l'assemblée se rasseyant aussitôt. Nous sommes donc ici pour juger Draco Lucius Malfoy pour crime de guerre et crime contre l'humanité. Accusé, que plaidez-vous ?

- Non coupable, répondit Dumbledore, souriant. Mon client devrait peut-être avoir une explication détaillée de ce que vous entendez par 'crimes de guerre' et 'crimes contre l'humanit'.

- J'entends par là les coups d'états perpétrés par Voldemort et ses sbires pour renverser le ministère. Quand aux crimes contre l'humanité, ils sont assez simples ! Combien de personnes dites 'Sang-de-Bourbe' ont été tuées depuis que ce jeune-homme est Mangemort ? »

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la pièce. Draco évita de regarder autour de lui et préféra fixer Fudge qui affichait un sourire sarcastique.

« Je ne nie pas que mon client à commis de graves erreurs, Votre... 'Honneur', mais il vous faut admettre qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes…

- Des circonstances atténuantes ? s'esclaffa Fudge. Parce que les meurtriers ont des circonstances atténuantes en tuant des innocents ?

- Mon client n'a fait qu'appliquer les ordres qui lui était donnés, Votre…'Honneur'. S'il désobéissait, comme pour la plupart de ses amis, c'était la torture ou la mort…

- La mort d'un homme contre celle d'une centaine ? Comment hésiter, en effet, railla Fudge.

- Vous seriez-vous sacrifié, à sa place, Votre….'Honneur' ? »

Un brouhaha accueillit la question de Dumbledore et le visage de Fudge s'empourpra.

« Les Malfoy ont toujours baigné dans la magie noire, s'emporta Fudge. Tout le monde le sait !

- Et bien sûr, vous étiez un des premiers à l'apprendre », ricana Dumbledore.

Draco leva un sourcil. Combien de temps faudrait-il à Fudge pour exploser de colère ? Son visage avait pris une teinte si rouge que rien, pas même les armoiries des Gryffondor, ne pouvait rivaliser avec la couleur de sa peau.

« Toute cette famille est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle ! déclara Fudge, se levant avec véhémence. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions épargner un être aussi abjecte que Draco Malfoy !

- Parce que sans lui, nous n'aurions pas pu mettre la main sur une cinquantaine de Mangemorts et sur le chef et responsable de tout les crimes perpétrés ces deux dernières années..

- Oh, je vous en prie ! s'énerva Fudge. Vous n'allez pas encore nous rabattre les oreilles avec ces fadaises ridicules que vous raconter depuis plus d'une semaine !

- Ces fadaises ne sont pas des mensonges, Cornelius Fudge et vous feriez une grave erreur en n'y croyant pas ! Voldemort (les personnes présentent frissonnèrent de concert) est mort, tué par Harry Potter et Lucius Malfoy a repris les rênes sans que personne ne soit au courant. Quand il a découvert la vérité, Draco Malfoy a décidé de lancer une révolution et d'arrêter cette guerre, combattant son propre père par la même occasion !

- MENSONGE ! rugit Fudge. Tout ça n'est que mensonge, Dumbledore ! Vous pouvez tromper tout le monde, mais pas moi ! Draco Malfoy est un meurtrier qui a plus de sang sur les mains que toute autre personne ! Je le condamne à l'ultime châtiment qu'est celui du baiser du Détraqueur et je BOUCLE CETTE AFFAIRE !!! »

Draco se sentit blêmir, déglutissant d'horreur. Dans le public, les réactions étaient contraires à ce que le blond avait cru. Des gens s'étaient levés et ordonnaient à Fudge de reprendre le jugement, qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter là, qu'il fallait au moins vérifier. Dumbledore, quant à lui, fixait Fudge avec une rage clairement visible. La panique s'insinuait dans le cœur de Draco qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était condamné. Il allait perdre son âme. Il ne vivrait jamais avec Harry et allait totalement mourir dans l'ignorance totale de son amant. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux mais il se força à ne pas pleurer. Pas l ! Pas devant tous ces gens ! Il était un Malfoy ! Il était Draco Malfoy ! Et dans un ultime effort, il afficha un expression froide et détachée tandis qu'à l'intérieur de lui-même, tout explosait. Il avait mal, ses blessures semblaient presque plus douloureuses à son corps maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait le quitter pour toujours. Mais par-dessus tout, il avait mal au cœur. Mal de ne plus avoir revu Harry, mal de ne pas pouvoir lui révéler l'achat de Godric's Hollow, mal de ne pas pouvoir se marier avec lui comme il en avait rêver et de vivre à ses côtés, pour l'éternité. Derrière ses yeux bleu-gris, Draco revoyait chaque moment passé avec Harry à Darens et se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi par Merlin et toutes les fées du monde, pourquoi son amant n'était pas venu, au moins pour ce jour-là, au moins pour lui faire un ultime au revoir. Draco serra les poings et les dents. Il fixa Fudge qui beuglait une quelconque réponse à Dumbledore dans le vacarme de la salle, vacarme qui n'arrivait pas aux oreilles de Draco. Il n'entendait rien, rien sauf cet appel muet qu'il répétait sans cesse :

« Harry… Harry, je t'en prie… une dernière fois… Je veux juste te voir une dernière fois… »

Puis soudain, ce fut le silence. Le quasi silence total. Draco eut du mal à s'en apercevoir, mais quand enfin, il regarda autour de lui et prêta l'oreille, il remarqua que chaque visage était tourné vers la sortie de la salle d'audience et que tout le monde, sauf Fudge, s'était tu. Dans le calme plat de la salle, la voix du juge résonna :

« Vous mériteriez que je vous boucle pour outrage à magistrat, Dumbledore ! grondait Fudge. Mon jugement est irrévocable et quand je dis que Draco Malfoy recevra le baiser du Détraqueur il l'aura !!

- Le seul baiser qu'il aura viendra de moi, Fudge, et de personne d'autre !!! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Cette voix…. Cette voix si douce et chantante, cette voix de basse si sensuelle qui le faisait frissonner… cette voix qu'il adorait écouter parler, cette voix inimitable et si désirable… Draco poussa un gémissement désespéré et commença à bouger frénétiquement, les chaînes cliquetant. Il voulait voir. Il voulait voir ce que tout le monde regardait avec étonnement, il voulait voir si ce n'était pas qu'une illusion de son esprit brisé par la peine et la douleur ! Mais les liens le serraient trop bien à la chaise et l'empêchaient de se tourner. Pourtant, Draco n'arrêta de se débattre que quand la voix se remit à parler et que des pas se firent entendre le long de l'allée menant à son siège.

« Et je vous interdis de le mettre en prison, espèce de vieille barrique ! Draco a tué, mais qui ne l'a pas fait jusqu'à présent, outre les enfants ? Qui, dans ce tribunal, peut se lever et dire haut et fort qu'il n'a pas tué un voisin, un frère, une mère, un père, pour sauver sa vie ? Draco a livré son père, pour que nos familles restent unies et vivent des moments si beaux et si paisibles qu'aucun de nous ne se souvient en avoir vécu. Et vous voulez condamner cet homme au baiser du Détraqueur ? Pour quel crime, exactement, je vous le demande, Cornelius Fudge ! Pour quel crime ? »

Les pas se rapprochaient, seulement bruit dans la salle. Il y eut un 'Sbam', provoqué par une femme qui s'évanouit au second rang, mais plus aucun son autre que les pas, de plus en plus proches de Draco, ne se faisaient entendre. La surprise était clairement visible sur le visage des spectateurs qui Le fixait approché doucement de la chaise de Draco.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Fudge, dit la voix dans une grognement. Il aura son baiser ! »

Draco sursauta en voyant le visage souriant – et légèrement pâle – d'Harry apparaître devant lui. Le jeune homme ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et l'embrassa, d'abord délicatement, puis de plus en plus sauvagement. Draco répondit au baiser, heureux de sentir ses lèvres aimées contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Il était là et l'embrassait !! Du coin de l'œil, Draco aperçut Ron Weasley qui tournait de l'œil et tombait mollement sur le sol. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Draco quand le baiser fut rompu.

« Excuse-moi du retard, mon amour, dit doucement Harry. Une panne de réveil… »

Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement tandis qu'il fixait amoureusement le visage aimé.

« Tu… tu m'as finalement trouvé un surnom, dit-il tendrement. Je l'aime bien… »

Harry eut l'air légèrement surpris puis éclata de rire.

« Tu n'en rates pas une, n'est-ce pas ? » rit Harry.

Draco ne put répondre. Harry l'embrassa de nouveau puis s'écarta doucement de lui, son visage devenant dure tandis qu'il se tournait vers Fudge.

« Le condamné a reçu son baiser, Fudge, dit-il. À présent, vous allez m'écouter. Tout ce que vous a dit Dumbledore est vrai !!! »

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la foule.

« Voldemort est mort, il y a de cela deux ans. Tué par moi, un soir de Noël. Personne n'était au courant car suite à une grave maladie du cœur, moi, le seul témoin de sa mort avec Lucius Malfoy, je me suis enfui ! Mais il est mort ! Lucius, avide de pouvoir, en a profit pour prendre le contrôle des Mangemorts et a tenté de continuer l'action de son maître en son nom. Seul ombre au tableau, je savais que Voldemort était mort. Et cela, Lucius ne l'a pas supporté. Il a envoyé ses meilleurs Mangemorts à ma recherche et c'est Draco qui m'a trouvé. Mais Lucius n'avait pas prévu que son fils tomberait amoureux de moi. Ni que nous deviendrions amants ! »

Ron, qui s'était réveillé, re-sombra dans l'inconscience à ses mots.

« Il a tenté de me cacher pourquoi il était venu me trouver dans ma petite ville d'Amérique. Mais quand je l'ai su… J'ai failli le tuer. Mais je lui ai pardonné. Parce qu'il m'aimait et que je savais qu'il ne mentait pas là-dessus ! Et je l'aimais et l'aime encore ! Le lendemain, j'ai révélé à Draco la mort de son maître et la surprise qu'il afficha alors me fit rapidement comprendre qu'il ne savait rien ! Suite à cette extraordinaire nouvelle, Draco a tout de suite pensé à renverser Lucius, à se révolter contre lui. Il a risqué sa vie, jouant un rôle factice et dangereux pour monter les Mangemorts contre son père et ne pas se faire prendre. Oui, il a dû tuer. Mais c'était nécessaire pour tous nous sauver. Et si vous le condamnez, c'est un héros qui va en prison. Si vous le condamnez lui pour l'avoir sauvé, alors condamnez-moi aussi ! Car moi aussi, j'ai tu ! J'ai le sang de Tom Elvis Jedusor sur les mains ! J'ai la vie de toutes les personnes mortse ces deux dernières années à cause d'un homme mégalomane complètement tar ! Draco a reçu son baiser. Condamnez-le à la prison et j'irai avec lui ! »

Un silence pesant accueillit la déclaration d'Harry, toute la salle ingérant difficilement les paroles du Survivant. Draco, lui, regardait son amant avec sorte d'admiration mêlée d'amour et d'espoir. Fudge, lui, semblait s'étouffer d'indignation.

« Pour qui… Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? rugit-il finalement. JE suis le Juge ici ! PAS VOUS ! Alors si je veux condamner ce jeune homme je… »

Fudge n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un rayon rouge sortit de la main tendue d'Harry et le juge fut projeté au mur où il resta, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Fudge poussa un cri de terreur tandis qu'Harry s'approchait lentement de lui. Paralysées, aucune des personnes présentes n'osa intervenir.

« Vous êtes et serez toujours un abruti, Cornelius Fudge ! rugit Harry. Vous avez fait confiance pendant des années à Lucius Malfoy qui était un Mangemort tout aussi dangereux que Voldemort. Vous avez emprisonné Sirius Black pendant douze ans sans même vous donner la peine de l'interroger et en résultat, vous vous êtes retrouvé bien bête lorsqu'on vous a démis de vos fonctions pour toutes les bourdes que vous avez commises ! Viseriez-vous le chômage, Fudge ? Car si vous condamnez Draco Malfoy, c'est une autre erreur qui vous coûtera votre poste ! Et je ne suis pas sûr que vous ne perdriez pas, dans la foulée, quelque chose de plus… précieux encore que votre travail… »

Draco haleta de surprise en entendant la menace d'Harry. Harry, son Harry, était en train de menacer Fudge ! De le menacer de mort ! Fudge avait visiblement compris également la menace et tremblait de tout son corps. Dans la salle, les Aurors présents étaient sortis de leur hébétude, mais aucun n'agissait, attendant le dénouement de l'histoire.

« Libérez-le, ordonna Harry. Je me porte garant de lui. »

Toute la salle trembla de stupeur. Même Draco n'en revenait pas.

_Il ne va tout de même pas…_, pensa Draco.

« JE PRENDS DRACO MALFOY SOUS MA PROTECTION !!! » cria Harry.

Hermione Granger poussa un cri de surprise et d'étonnement tandis que Fudge blêmissait. Draco n'en revenait pas ! Il avait osé. Il l'avait pris sous sa protection ! En soi, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de fabuleux. Ce n'était que des mots… Mais dans le monde de la sorcellerie, cette simple exclamation venait de rendre à Draco un semblant de liberté. Lorsqu'un sorcier était sous la protection d'un autre, seul son protecteur pouvait décider de son sort. C'était une pratique ancestrale qui n'était plus utilisée depuis longtemps, mais aucun sorcier n'osait se dresser contre cette tradition. La dernière personne a avoir clamé ses mots n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore envers Severus Rogue…

« Vous… vous ne pouvez pas, s'étouffa pratiquement Fudge, toujours collé à son mur.

- Oh, si, je peux, gronda Harry. Et vous le savez très bien !

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire, Fudge, intervint Percy qui, jusque là, était resté silencieux. Qu'on libère Draco Malfoy. Il est placé sous la protection d'Harry Potter ! »

Les Aurors s'approchèrent de Draco et, d'un coup de baguette, libérèrent Draco. Celui-ci mit un peu de temps à se lever mais quand il le fit, il se dirigea lentement vers Harry et l'obligea à quitter des yeux Fudge pour le prendre dans ses bras. Privé du contact visuel, la magie d'Harry cessa et Fudge tomba au sol dans un 'Spong' ridicule. Le public, un peu largué, regarda le couple étreint avec une sorte de torpeur mêlée de colère ou de joie.

« Harry ? » fit Hermione, brisant le silence qui régnait encore dans la salle.

Le brun se tourna vers son amie et lui sourit.

« Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, dit-il tendrement à Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas… »

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et lui sourit. Harry regarda tendrement Draco et l'embrassa avant de lui chuchoter :

« Rentrons avant d'être pris d'assaut. Tu sais où on va… »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Harry lui prit la main et transplana avec lui.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent chez Rogue dans un pop sonore. Aussitôt, Harry serra Draco contre lui, riant doucement. Draco, lui, était encore un peu perdu. Tout avait été trop vite pour lui et il avait du mal à croire qu'il était définitivement sauvé. Quand Harry s'écarta de lui, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage et les larmes aux yeux, Draco papillonna des paupières et passa sa main sur la joue de son aimé.

« Je… dit-il doucement. Je crois que… je ne réalise pas très bien… »

Harry sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, Draco était suffisamment présent que pour répondre au baiser de son amant.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, s'exclama Harry, s'appuyant contre lui. J'ai cru que Fudge ne lâcherait pas l'affaire… Il faudra que je remercie Percy… S'il n'était pas intervenu… Mais tu es là, maintenant, c'est ce qui compte ! »

Draco se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. Il se sentait fatigué, mais en sécurité. Harry le mena jusqu'au divan où il le força à s'asseoir doucement. Il s'appuya contre Draco qui poussa un léger gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, Harry fut sur ses gardes.

« Draco ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

- …Ce … ce n'est rien, dit doucement Draco en lui souriant. Rien d'important.

- Menteur, dit aussitôt Harry. Tu as mal, je le vois ! Enlève cette cape !

- Non, je…

- J'ai dit : enlève cette cape ! »

En temps normal, il aurait combattu. En temps normal, il aurait râlé, grogné, refusé et envoyé balader Harry. Mais il était fatigué et blessé. Aussi enleva-t-il lentement la cape de Dumbledore qu'il avait gardé. L'horreur qui se peignit sur le visage d'Harry fut assez visible pour Draco qui ferma les yeux. Dans quel état était-il pour que son amant ait l'air si boulevers ?

« Ils… Ils ne t'ont même pas soigné, rugit Harry, sa voix exprimant parfaitement bien sa haine et sa colère. Cette… Cette bande d'enfoirés ! »

Draco sursauta et regarda son amant dont le visage furibond était déformé par la colère.

« Si je m'écoutais, je les… je les tuerai de mes propres mains ! Déshabille-toi et assis-toi, je reviens ! »

Et sans attendre, Harry quitta ses appartements. Draco regarda la porte de chêne qui venait de se refermer et hésita. Il était encore trop assommé pour réaliser où il se trouvait et pour réagir. Quand Harry revient, il n'avait que péniblement enlevé sa robe de sorcier pour révéler un torse roué de coups. Harry s'approcha de lui et posa son chargement – une bassine avec une éponge et des bandages – avant de commencer, lentement à lui enlever son pantalon. Draco ferma les yeux pour savourer le contact des mains de son amant et ne put résister à l'envie de le serrer contre lui quand il fut nu. Sentir Harry contre son corps était la chose la plus belle et la plus extraordinaire qu'il ait jamais ressentit !

« Je vais te soigner, murmura Harry en faisant asseoir Draco. C'est une potion soignante mêlée à de la cicatrisante pour les blessures plus profondes… ça va piquer un peu à cause de la menthe qui est le principal composant du traitement… D'accord ? »

Draco hocha de la tête et regarda Harry plonger l'éponge dans le liquide verdâtre. Il frissonna quand l'éponge froide caressa sa peau et ses blessures, ces dernières se refermant lentement sous le passage du baume, ne laissant qu'une simple trace rouge.

« Les traces disparaîtrons avec le temps », indiqua Harry.

Draco hocha de la tête et s'appuya contre le dossier du divan, savourant la douce caresse de l'éponge. Un léger picotement parcourait ses membres, accompagné d'une sensation rafraîchissante. L'odeur de menthe emplit la pièce et Draco inspira une goulée d'air. Il avait l'impression que les effluves de menthe lui purifiaient le cœur et effaçaient ses peurs nées dans les cachots d'Azkaban.

« Si j'avais su, murmura Harry. Si j'avais su, Draco, je ne t'aurai pas laisser là-dedans un jour de plus ! Même pas une heure ! »

Draco rouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et passa tendrement l'éponge sur son visage. Draco se sentit bien, la menthe lui prodiguant un effet calmant et soporifique.

« J'ai sommeil », murmura Draco.

Harry lui sourit doucement et le prit par la main pour le conduire jusqu'à son lit recouvert de draps rouge. Il l'installa convenablement et le borda amoureusement.

« Je vais revenir, murmura Harry. Il faut que je range tout… Sinon, Severus va piquer une crise… J'arrive… »

Harry l'embrassa sur le front et s'empressa d'aller ramasser la bassine. Il disparut un instant de la pièce puis revint près du lit. Il saisit la main de Draco et l'embrassa doucement. Le blond lui sourit, d'un sourire fatigué, las. Harry lui rendit son sourire et se déshabilla sous les yeux aimants de l'ancien Mangemort. Une fois totalement nu, il monta dans le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures pour aller serrer Draco contre lui. Le blond soupira de joie tandis que, d'un sort, les bougies s'éteignaient lentement. La main d'Harry caressait ses cheveux de manière apaisante et il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour sombrer dans le monde des rêves, rassuré et heureux d'être avec Harry.

###########################################################################

Bon… Je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose… Vous avez tous visiblement mal compris mon message et je m'en excuse : C'est moi qui ai mal expliqu ! Je ne vous demande pas de ne pas m'envoyer de review (Merlin, non, c'est mon salaire !) Je vous demande juste de ne pas m'en envoyer deux pour le **_Même_** chapitre ! C'est à dire de ne pas m'envoyer deux reviews de la même personne pour le chapitre 31, par exemple ! Car je peux vous assurer que c'est pénible de faire les RAR puis de s'apercevoir qu'on doit retourner à une qu'on pensait finie parce que 'Ooh, surprise, une seconde review…' Et ne vous sentez pas viser, je dis ça en ordre général ! On a surtout tendance à me faire ce coup pour une autre fic et quand j'ai vu qu'ici aussi, on commençait à faire pareil, j'ai été horrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver surcharger de RAR comme pour cette autre fic… Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas…

Sinon, je tiens à vous informer que C de c touche à sa fin.. Je sais, vous le savez, mais je vous le rappel.. Plus que deux chapitres puis ça sera terminé. Bien entendu, il y a la suite, mais elle ne viendra pas avant la mi ou la fin août ! Pourquoi si tard ? Et bien, parce que j'ai plein d'autre fic à finir (dont f et mésa) ou a avancé (dont Petit Clown) sans compter un nouveau Slash que je publierai quand cœur de cristal sera fini et que vous retrouverez tout les samedis. Cela fait un bon bout de temps que je le prépare et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il s'appelle 'Les épreuves d'une vie' et c'est un slash HP/DM… Pour pas changer, je sais… Mais je travail à un HP/SS… Enfin, je ne dis rien de plus, c'est encore loin, ça… Sur ce, je passe au RAR… (Ooh, joie…loll)

**RAR : **

**Kaorulabelle :** Tu peux reviewer les premiers chaps si tu veux, mais ne t'étonne pas si je ne réponds que par un simple et court 'Merci'…

**Alicia D :** Chaque samedi, comme d'habitude ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que mon chap précédent t'ait plu !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Non, n'arrêter pas !!! TT… Décidément, tout le monde a mal compris… Mais c'est ma faute, j'aurai tout simplement mieux fait de me taire… Quoique… Il n'y a que deux condition pour que je m'arrête, la fin de mes fics (c de c, plus qu'un chap à écrire…) et qu'on cesse de m'envoyer des reviews… Mouahahahahaha… Je sens le repos se profiler à l'horizon… Non, je plaisante, je ne saurai pas m'arrêter comme ça… Mais je peux toujours publier sur un autre sit… Niark niark niark niark.. Hum, oui, d'accord, j'arrête mon délire ! loll ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allai manquer à quelqu'un en partant… TT… Peut importe… Bah, la suite peut toujours raconter la vie de Draco en prison… loll ! Je plaisante ! de toute façon, en lisant ce chap, Vous devez avoir rapidement deviné… Je connais l'histoire du Roi Arthur, de Guenièvre, de Lancelot et j'en passe, mais je ne me souviens pas de Morgane… En fait, je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait eu une fée… Faudrait que je relise tout ça ! Allez, je file ! N'ai que deux pages à faire, aujourd'hui !

**Melhuiwen :** Tout le monde il a mal comprit, même toi ! Je veux des reviews ! Mais pas deux d'une même personne pour un seul chapitre ! Enfin, j'espère que cette fois, le message est bien placé… Sinon, je me pends au poteau le plus proche !

**Onarluca :** J'attends toujours ton chapitre, tu sais ???? éè… Je désespère franchement !! Je vais mourir d'impatience, ce n'est pas justteeeeuuuuh ! Et attention, je peux toujours me venger avec la suite de c de c !! loll ! En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que ça te fait toujours autant plaisir de voir un nouveau chapitre !

**Flo007 :** Je hais Fudge aussi… (Sourire sadique) alors t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'en vengerai ! loll !

**Polgara-86 :** Vi vi, mes compliments étaient sincère et je pense ce que j'ai dit ! C'est absolument génial ! T'inquiète pour Dray et Ryry, je suis fan des Happy-end !

**Lisandra :** Et non, je n'ai pas review ! Mais en fait, je n'ai pas le temps ! Je suis tellement occupé que je fais même mes chapitres la nuit !!!! Tu te rends compte ?? La nuit !!! C'est insupportable !! Je suis crevée !!! Nettoyer, repasser… je ne fais que ça ! Et quand je trouve le temps de lire, je n'ai pas toujours le temps de reviewer… Ce qui m'énerve tout autant.. (soupir) enfin, je fais ce que je peux…

**Meiro :** Bonjour. Je suis impressionner… Les 31 chapitres d'un coup, il faut le faire ! Et je te remercie ! Tu ne les as pas reviewé tous, juste un quand tu as fini ta lecture et c'est ce que je demande instamment aux nouveaux lecteurs ! Pas ma faute si on a mal compris ce que j'essayais de dire ! Mais bien sûr que je te réponds ! J'aurai l'impression de bâcler, sinon…

**Archange Dechu :** Court ?? Hé, je fais ce que je peux !! Et puis, c'est soit un chapitre court, soit pas de chapitre du tout ! Il faut choisir ! loll ! Pour Lucius, on en saura plus de ce qui lui est advenu dans la suite de c de c… Pour l'instant, il est juste en prison et ne … Non, je ferai mieux de m'arranger pour qu'on sache ce qui lui est advenu avant la fin de c de c… Voui, je vois déjà la scène… niark niark niark niark… Hum, passons…. Je suis désolé de ne pas reviewer, mais comme je l'ai dit dans la RAR de Lisandra, le manque de temps se fait cruellement sentir ! Mais c'est promis, dés que j'ai un moment, je te laisse une review !

**Bubblejoyce :** Tu ne vas pas bien ??? Et bien, j'espère que tu vas mieux, et cela, de tout mon cœur ! Allons, la vie est trop courte que pour aller mal ! (et c'est moi qui dit ça ??) Pour la réconciliation, j'en suis heureuse ! Sept arrive dans le prochain chap et on saura enfin toute la vérité sur elle !

**Alana Chantelune :** Je vais me sentir mal… Je vous ai tous mit en colère sans le vouloir… Je suis vraiment désolée ! :'(…

**Imeldamizi :** Je te remercie ! Et la taille de la review m'importe peu, allons ! Tu peux me taper des pages si tu veux ! Ohlalala… je vais finir par ne plus mettre de remarque et puis voil ! ça m'empêchera de créer des problèmes !

**Tête de nœud :** C'est Harry qui va porter le bébé, fierté des Malfoy oblige ! Pour sa faiblesse, ne t'inquiète pas, il ira bien mieux !

**Shyrinia :** J'espère que ton orale s'est bien pass ! Merci pour tes compliments !

**Tolkiane :** Je vais me mettre en mode silencieuse, ça m'évitera de dire des conneries… Enfin soit… Non, je vais rarement dans l'étage de la gentillesse… Avant, j'y étais tout le temps, mais on me marchait sur les pieds, alors now, je n'y suis jamais !

**Eliane :** Que le tome 11 me semble loin ! Mais bon, c'est pas grave, j'ai e la patience à revendre ! Je ne me mettrai pas à l'anglais je suis trop nul et je suis fâché contre lui à cause de mon échec scolaire dans cette matière ! loll ! Je n'ai pas la patience de le lire dis fois, mais je me suis tellement concentrée sur l'histoire lors de ma première et seconde lecture que je connais l'histoire par cœur !

**Kikou224 :** J'aime les reviews !!!!! (se tape la tête au mur avec désespoir) Je jure solennellement que je ne mettrai plus jamais de commentaire avant un chap ! Je ne voulais pas dire de ne pas m'envoyer de review ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas m'envoyer deux review d'une même personne pour un seul chapitre ! C'est vraiment fatiguant de chercher après les reviews partout pour ne faire qu'une réponse !! Si, les gardiens d'Azkaban sont les détraqueurs, mais suite à leur trahison, on leur a ôté cette responsabilit ! Les Détraqueurs ne gardent donc plus la prison ! Ce sont des sorciers normaux qui sont obligé de se coltiner le boulot… Mais les détraqueurs servent encore notamment pour l'ultime punition qu'est le baisé du détraqueur… Les retrouvailles avec Ron et Hermione sont dans le prochain chap, ne t'inquiète pas…

**Yami Aku :** Je renonce, je commence à en avoir marre de ré-expliquer sans arrêt ma remarque ! loll ! Bon, allais, juste une dernière fois : Je ne voulais pas dire de ne pas m'envoyer de review ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas m'envoyer deux review d'une même personne pour un seul chapitre ! (et vive le copier-collé…) Non, je me suis pas amusée pendant l'opération ! J'avais tellement peur de la bâcler ou de la raté que je relisais sans cesse ce que j'avais fait ! C'était pénible, mais bon, j'y suis arrivée, à la fin. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour la ressemblance entre ta fic et la mienne. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et j'ai trouver ça très agréable de retomber dans un univers que je connaissais tout en étant totalement différent. Ça donne un sentiment de fraîcheur, de déjà vu et d'inconnu mélanger et j'adore ça ! En outre, la ressemblance est vraiment très mince ! Tu t'écarte énormément de l'histoire de ma fic, donc… il n'y a vraiment pas besoin de s'excuser ! Je ne sais pas quand tu pars en vacs… Mais quelque chose me dit que tu n'auras pas les derniers… Enfin, ils seront là à ton retour, amuse-toi bien !

**Danielove :** Pour l'idée des côtes, ce n'est pas de moi. Merci pour tes compliments.

**Lyly :** Merci.

**Cami :** Encore une personne que j'ai vexée… Je m'en excuse. Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de reviewer ! Ce que je voulais dire par mon message de la semaine dernière, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas m'envoyer deux review d'une même personne pour un seul chapitre ! Mais tout le monde à mal compris. Ça m'apprendra à parler trop vite… Je m'abstiendrai dorénavant t de tout commentaire et ferai ce que j'avais pensé faire : ne répondre qu'à une seule review sans me préoccuper de la seconde qui a été envoyé, quelque soit ce qu'elle dit. C'est peut-être injuste, mais ça m'épargnera d'aller chercher partout après la seconde. Je sais que la seconde review que tu m'as envoyé se trouve au tout début de la page de review, vu que c'est la dernière que j'ai reçu, et donc, ce n'est pas difficile à trouver.. Mais toute ne sont pas aussi facile à trouver… Je demande donc juste une seule review par chapitre… Ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde !

**Vif d'or :** Je veux bien que vous reviewer chaque chap ! Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est que vous me mettiez plusieurs reviews pour un seul chap ! Enfin… Je renonce à me faire comprendre… Ce qui est pénible, c'est que je profite de chaque instant que j'ai pour faire mes RAR et que je suis en retard de plusieurs chapitres de mes fics préférées parce que je n'ai pas le temps de les lire ! J'écris de nuit parce que le jour, je dois nettoyer ou repasser… Et quand il est minuit et que je dois chercher partout après les secondes reviews d'un lecteur qui, dans sa grande gentillesse, m'en a envoyé une seconde trois jours après sa première et cela, pour le même chapitre, c'est agaçant… Ce n'est pas votre faute si j'ai peu de temps et j'en suis bien consciente, mais essayer de comprendre un peu, aussi. Je suis épuisée… TT… Néanmoins, merci pour ta review ! Quand je me suis aperçue qu'on avait mal compris mon message, j'ai eu peur de ne pas en recevoir. Alors merci.

**Sabriell :** Merci, c'est bien gentil.

**Pomme :** C'est vrai, elle était bien faite ???? (air rayonnant) Merchiii ! ça me soulage ! Je craignais un peu de recevoir ta review quand j'ai posté, mais maintenant, je suis rassurée ! Merci beaucoup !

**Angel-of-Shadows-30 :** TT.... Mais si, je suis contente d'avoir des reviews! J'en suis même plus qu'heureuse ! Argh, je renonce à expliquer, ça devient lassant… Ton idée est pas mal. Je l'appliquerai pour les RAR de la suite de c de c, si RAR il y a (vous avez tous l'air de me détester, now, alors… je m'attends pas à en avoir…) Tu es ma 900ième ???? MERCHIIIIIII !!!!! Tu veux un cadeau ?? loll ! Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai… Ah ! si ! Tu as le droit de me poser n'importe quelle question sur une de mes fics, j'y répondrai sans détour et sans laisser mes fameuses petites zones d'ombre mystérieuse… loll ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

**Slipou :** Qu'elle grande review !!! ça fait plaisir de voir de telle chose ! Et tu as été intelligente, car tu as fait exactement ce que je supplie chaque nouveau lecteur de faire : Tu as fait une review groupée, tu n'as pas reviewé chaque chapitre quand tu as rattrapé ton retard ! Je te remercie de tout cœur ! (surtout que comme ça, la review est vachement grande et j'adore ça ! loll !) Enfin soit ! Voui, Harry et Draco vont avoir un enfant, mais dans une autre fic qui sera la suite de c de c et qui sera publié au mois d'Août ! loll ! Pour les garçon d'honneur, tu verras le moment venu ! Il n'est plus très loin ! J'ai fait de Lucius, dans cette fic, un monstre et je le regrette. Mine de rien, c'est un personnage que j'aime bien… Mais bon, il fallait bien un méchant dans l'histoire… Désolé Lucius… loll ! Le Grand-père de Sept ?? on saura toute l'histoire dans le prochain chap, ne t'inquiète pas ! Y'en a qui vont être surpris… Mouahahahhahaa… Hum… je me reprends… ça m'est arrivée pour une fic d'être en panne d'inspiration et je l'ai abandonnée… Prions pour qu'il n'arrive pas la même chose avec la suite de cette fic (c de c est pratiquement finie je ne m'inquiète pas ! ) Ooh.. Avant d'oublier… Par piti ! Ne m'Appelle PLUS JAMAIS Déesse ! lolll ! J'ai faillit mourir d'horreur en lisant ça !!! Et parallèlement à ça, mon père m'a demandé comment j'avais fait pour attraper une insolation alors qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil tant j'étais rouge ! mdr ! Merci pour ta looooongue review, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

**Eowyn Malfoy :** Je pêche mes idées tandis que je supplie le temps de passer plus vite, ma raclette d'accélérer ou les vêtements de se repasser tout seul… loll ! ou quand je vais dormir… mais d'où elles viennent, ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne sais pas.. En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que ça te plait toujours autant !

**Anya et Xeres :** (en train de piquer un crise de nerf) OUI ! Tu peux me laisser une review !! Bon, je le ré-explique, mais uniquement parce que c'est toi ! (ou plutôt parce que, si je ne le fais pas, je vais finir par vraiment m'en vouloir du message que j'ai laissé la semaine dernière ! loll) Je veux des reviews ! Mais pas deux d'une même personne pour un seul chapitre ! Voilà… ça, ça me semble clair ! Et comme d'ordre général, tu ne m'en laisse qu'une par chapitre, tu n'es absolument pas concernée par ce message.. en fait, ce sont surtout des amies proches qui ont tendance à me faire ce coup agaçant de me laisser deux reviews… Enfin soit… Je suis en train de me retaper tout les épisodes de Sakura ! loll ! Je sais pas pourquoi, je suis prise d'une frénésie Sakurarienne… En ce moment, je m'écoute toutes les musiques de la série ! MDR ! J'aimerai tant avoir les mangas… je sais qu'ils sont différent de la série (comme tout manga) et ça m'agace de ne pas voir clairement ses différences… Enfin, tant pis, faudra bien que je me contente du dessin animé… Pis il est pas si mal ! loll ! Merci pour ta review, en tout cas !

**Marion-moune :** Contente que ça t'ait plu, Marion ! Bisous !


	33. Confrontations

32. Confrontations

Draco se réveilla, légèrement vaseux. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était et sa tête lui faisait mal. Il ouvrit les yeux en poussant un gémissement désespéré.

« Alors, beau blond… on se réveil enfin ? »

Draco se retourna et regarda Harry, debout au pied du lit. Son amant était pratiquement nu, une serviette passée autour de la taille couvrant une bonne partie de son corps trempé. Draco déglutit en voyant Harry aussi sexy.

« Bonjour », dit-il calmement.

Harry eut un sourire tendre et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Draco attira à lui son amant, l'obligeant à se coucher sur le lit. Leur deux corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, avide du contact de leur amour. Ils restèrent longtemps serré l'un contre l'autre, pensif.

« Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? demanda Draco. Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant que tout est fini ? »

Harry garda le silence, jouant avec les cheveux emmêlé de Draco.

« Rien n'est fini, Draco, dit-il finalement. Tout commence seulement… Il y a plein de choses à faire. Personnellement, j'ai rendrez-vous avec tout les Weasley, Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus… Nous devons avoir une petite conversation cet après-midi. Quant à toi, je pense qu'il faudrait persuader les mangemorts de rester au calme et de reprendre une vie normale… Et… il y a notre mariage… »

Draco sursauta et se tourna vers Harry, plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

« Tu es toujours d'accord ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Harry. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça toute cette semaine ! Notre union définitive et irrévocable… J'ai tellement hâte… »

Draco sourit et tira Harry jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Il tourna légèrement pour coincer Harry sous son corps et le serra contre lui, dévorant son cou.

« Oh ! fit Harry avec malice. Mais vous me semblez tout à coup bien réveillé, Monsieur Mal..

- La ferme… ! »

* * *

« POTTER !!!!! »

Harry et Draco se réveillèrent en sursaut, totalement déboussolé.

« Keskispasse… ????? s'exclamèrent les deux amants d'une même voix. Oups… Bjour, professeur ! »

Ledit professeur était planté devant leur lit et les regardait d'un air furieux.

« Potter ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez une conférence de presse dans moins d'un quart d'heure suivit d'une méga-confrontation avec vos amis ???? Quant à vous, Malfoy, noys avons un meeting dans une demi-heure avec les mangemorts !!! Debout bande de fainéant !!! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour vous sauter dessus comme des sauvages !!! Vous vous comporterez comme des lapins et dormirez comme des carpettes quand vous n'aurez rien à faire !!!! ALLEZ !!!

- Gargamelle est réveillé, gémit Harry en se recouchant.

- Gargamelle vous emmerde, Potter, rugit Severus. Debout et tout de suite ! Vous avez un quart d'heure pour vous habillez. Si ce n'est pas fait quand je reviens, je peux vous assurez que vous mourrez dans d'atroce souffrance. »

Et dans un tournoiement théâtrale, il quitta la pièce.

« Il fréquente trop Trelawney, tu ne trouve pas ? » demanda narquoisement Draco.

Harry éclata de rire et se blottit contre Draco.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait se lever ? demanda le blond.

- Oh, la barbe, répondit le concerné. On a bien cinq petites minutes ! »

Draco sourit.

« Le Petit Gryffondor veux des câlins ?

- Mon amour est perspicace », dit Harry.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et il se fondit contre Harry, l'embrassant voluptueusement tandis que ses mains caressaient son torse. Harry gémit et ferma les yeux, respirant rapidement.

« Je suis si heureux que tout soit arrangé, dit doucement Harry. Enfin, presque…

- Et si nous allions effacer ce 'enfin presque' ??? proposa Draco. On se lève, on règle le problème, on rentre et on fait l'amour ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que c'est un programme parfait ! dit Harry. Allez hop, au boulot ! »

D'un bond, les deux amants se redressèrent et commencèrent à s'habiller, riant aux éclats. Harry dut prêter des vêtements à Draco qui se plaignit tout au long de son manque de style et le brun se contenta de lui dire qu'il était narcissique et que, s'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à sortir nu ! Grognon, Draco finit par enfiler les vêtements les plus élégants qu'Harry avait. Lorsque Rogue revint, ils étaient prêts. Toujours accroché l'un à l'autre, mais prêt.

« Vous arrêtez tout de suite d'imiter des sangsues et vous vous bougez !!! Potter, vous avez rendez-vous avec les journalistes aux Chaudron Baveur. Malfoy, vous me suivez, on va dans mon salon.

- C'est pas juste, se plaignit Harry. Pourquoi vous n'allez pas loin ???

- Parce que j'imagine mal une confrérie de mangemort dans un pub ! »

Draco pouffa et lança un regard goguenard à Harry.

« Tu aurais du devenir mangemort, Harry, dit-il.

- Non, répondit le concerné. Sinon, qui t'aurait sorti de prison ??? »

Draco fit la moue et croisa les bras.

« On dirait un gros bébé, comme ça, rit Harry.

- Oui et bien le gros bébé est attendu dans le salon, intervint Rogue, interrompant le moment. Et vous, Potter… Chaudron Baveur ! Tout de suite !

- OUI LIEUTENANT !!! cria Harry, courant vers la cheminée. Bonne journée !!! »

Et il disparut dans un nuage vert avant qu'un Rogue furibond ne le maudisse.

« Je lui en foutrai, moi, des Lieutenants…. », marmona Severus.

Draco pouffa mais préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire face à l'air énervé et enragé de son ancien professeur. Tout le long des couloirs fleuri, il dut s'enfoncer les ongles dans la mains pour ne pas éclater de rire. Faire enrager Rogue était le passe-temps favoris de son Harry et il devait avouer que, sa jalousie passée, il adorait ça aussi !

« Je vous préviens, Malfoy, gronda sombrement Rogue. Le moindre commentaire désobligeant sur mon salon et je vous castre !

- Ok, Severus, j'ai compris la mise en garde… »

Le maître de potion poussa la porte en chêne du salon, dévoilant une pièce toute aussi fleurie que les couloirs. Des guirlandes de fleurs bleu en cristal serpentaient ici et là, accentuant la couleur sombre du salon. Les murs étaient peint de gris légèrement argenté et le sol recouvert de marbre noir. C'était sombre, mais terriblement beau. Les divans étaient de cuir noir et la cheminée où ronflait un feu d'enfer était si impressionnante que Draco se demanda un instant si son ancien professeur l'avait édifiée dans le but d'y faire rentrée son plus grand chaudron (soit quatre mètre de diamètre et six de hauteur…). Installé ici et là, les mangemorts, têtes découvertes, discutaient entre eux d'un air ennuyé ou courroucé. Marx faisait partie de ceux-là et il décocha un regard meurtrier à Draco qui l'ignora superbement. Hommes et femmes firent peu à peu silence et le regardèrent. Draco finit par apercevoir Angus et Blaise qui, assis noblement dans deux rocking-chairs, semblaient s'ennuyé à mourir.

« Bonjour à tous, dit gaiement Draco. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais… J'ai été comme qui dirait retardé en prison… »

Les mangemorts le regardèrent d'un air froid et détaché.

_Ooh, bon sang, _pensa Draco. _C'est pas gagn_

* * *

Harry arriva au Chaudron Baveur comme un boulet de canon. C'est à dire qu'il fut projeté hors de la cheminée pour aller lamentablement s'écraser au pied des journalistes qui furent si surpris qu'ils n'en bougèrent pas d'un poil !

« Putain, je déteste ce moyen de transport, grogna Harry en se relevant péniblement. Salut à tous ! »

Les journalistes le fixèrent, hébétés, puis se reprirent et se précipitèrent sur lui, lui tendant frénétiquement la main pour la serrée. Harry répondit à certaine poignée de main tout en se dirigeant vers sa table et s'y installa, souriant au vieux Tom qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

« Je ne vais pas m'attarder avec vous, Mesdames, Messieurs, dit calmement Harry, la salle faisant silence. Vous êtes trente, vous avez chacun droit à une question ! Concertez-vous, moi, je déjeune ! »

Harry fit un signe à Tom qui lui apporta un sandwich au jambon pendant que les journalistes se parlaient entre eux d'un air de conspirateur. Harry sourit et se hâta d'avaler son repas. Connaissant les vautours qu'était les médias, les questions n'allaient pas tarder à fuser dans tout les coins !

« J'ai fini ! Ceux qui n'ont pas de question n'ont qu'à se creuser la tête pour savoir ce qu'ils vont demander pendant que je réponds aux autres ! »

Dix journalistes se groupèrent entre eux d'un air fiévreux pendant que les vingt autres s'approchaient de la table.

« Qui est le premier ? demanda Harry en souriant.

- Doris Chepard, Monsieur Potter, dit une jeune femme en s'approchant. Pourquoi avez-vous disparut pendant si longtemps ?

- La réponse est simple, Doris, dit Harry en souriant. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, suite à un combat assez sanguinaire contre Voldemort, je me suis retrouvé avec un morceau d'épée empoisonné dans le corps. Gravement malade, je n'ai pas voulu affligé mes amis et j'ai préféré fuir. Parallèlement à ça, le meurtre de Tom Jedusor m'a laissé quelque peu amère et il m'a fallut du temps pour m'en remettre.

- Vous avez donc bien tué Voldemort ? demanda le journaliste suivant.

- En effet, répondit Harry. Je lui ai enfoncé ma propre épée dans le cœur lors de ce fameux combat et il est mort dans mes bras en me disant Merci.

- Merci ? demanda un troisième.

- Je ne peux malheureusement faire que des hypothèses sur ce merci, dit pensivement Harry. Merci de l'avoir délivré de sa haine, merci de lui avoir donné un combat digne de ce nom pour sa mort, je ne sais pas… Mais ce merci m'a profondément perturbé.. Question suivante !

- Nathan Kerelle, Monsieur Potter, dit un Journaliste blond. Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu de la mort de Voldemort avant votre fuite ?

- Parce que je pensais que c'était évident. Je n'imaginais pas que Lucius Malfoy reprendrait le trône de Voldemort et encore moins que mes compagnons de combats, cette nuit là, n'avait rien remarqu

- C'est donc vrai, Lucius Malfoy s'est fait passer pour Voldemort pendant deux ans ?

- Oui, dit Harry en souriant. Et j'espère sincèrement que le ministère saura juger convenablement cet homme pour les crimes qu'il a perpétré. Il n'est pas seulement coupable de Crime contre l'humanité ou de guerre, il a également berné des centaines de sorciers qui aurait pu retourner à leur paix plus tôt et vivre mieux bien avant.

- Vous parlez de centaine de personne, pourtant, seul cinquante mangemorts ont été arrêt ! Que faites-vous des autres ?

- Les autres, dit pensivement Harry. Je sais qu'ils ont fait autant de crimes que ceux qui sont actuellement en prison, mais ils nous ont aidé. Ils se sont révolté contre Lucius, ont combattu… Ce serait injuste de les enfermer… Une bonne action ne couvre pas des millions de mauvaises, mais je pense qu'il faut se montrer indulgent. Du moins, avec ceux qui montrent le désir de se ranger. Pour ceux qui tenteraient encore de prendre le pouvoir, à la justice de trancher.

- Parlez-nous de cette révolution ! Comment a-t-elle été organis ?

- C'est Draco Malfoy qui en a eu l'idée, raconta Harry. Quand je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé le soir d'Halloween. Il a été véritablement choqué et a tout de site pensé à se révolter contre son père. La première chose qu'il a fait, s'est se débrouiller pour que les favoris, ce que Voldemort appelait 'Les Premiers' viennent le voir. Ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, mais nous les avons convaincu de se joindre à notre groupe. Une fois cela fait, nous avons commencé à enrôler tout le monde et il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment. C'est Albus Dumbledore qui nous a renseigné sur le moment et le lieux.

- Dumbledore vous a donc aid ?

- Oui ! Severus Rogue est un des 'Premiers' de Voldemort, mais c'est également un traître à la solde de Dumbledore. Dés qu'il a su, l'espion en a avertit le directeur de Poudlard qui s'est lancé dans l'aventure.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé la participation du ministère ?

- Parce que plus le nombre de personne au courant était grand, plus le nombre de chance de fuite s'élargissait. Il ne fallait pas que Lucius apprenne la vérité, sinon, nous n'aurions plus d'autre chance.

- Vous nous parlez souvent de Draco Malfoy, quel est votre relation avec lui ?

- Nous sommes amants, répondit franchement Harry. Et nous avons l'intention de prochainement nous marier, si possible, le plus tôt possible.

- Vous acceptez donc son passé de mangemort ?

- Oui, dit Harry en souriant. Draco souffre beaucoup de son passé. Il a une couche très épaisse de culpabilité en lui et ce n'est pas toujours facile pour lui d'accepter de vivre avec sans trop y penser. Bon nombre de jeunes hommes sont dans le même cas que lui. Ils ont été élevé dans l'optique mangemorienne. Ils n'ont rien connu d'autre et donc, voir leur erreur est très difficile. Ce que Draco a fait est impardonnable, mais le courage qu'il lui a fallut pour voir ses erreurs mérite qu'on lui pardonne.

- C'est vous qui l'avez aidé à voir ses erreurs ?

- En partie. Mais sa mère y est pour beaucoup.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que la population réagisse mal à votre homosexualit ?

- Absolument pas. C'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux. S'ils n'acceptent pas ça, tant pis pour eux, ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher d'être heureux.

- Et vos proches, ils l'acceptent ?

- Mon parrain a très bien prit la chose. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas encore. Je dois leur en parler juste après cette conférence.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que Monsieur Malfoy ne vous ment pas ?

- Parce que je l'aime, répondit Harry. Et que cet amour est réciproque. Draco peut mentir sous bien des points, mais pas sur celui-là.

- Vous nous avez dit vouloir vous mariez avec Draco Malfoy… Quand aura lieu cet événement ?

- Le plus tôt possible.

- Y serons-nous convier ?

- N'espérez pas ! J'aimerai avoir un mariage discret et familial, pas une manifestation people.

- Vous nous en voudrez pas si nous essayons de nous glisser dans les invités ?

- Si vous y arrivez, je vous félicite ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'inviter d'autre personne que mes plus proches amis.

- Que comptez-vous faire, une fois mari ?

- Franchement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Trouver une maison, vivre heureux avec celui que j'aime… Trouver un travail, aussi. Je ne sais pas, j'aviserai le moment venu. Je pense surtout à passer du temps avec mes amis et mon futur mari. Les premiers car je ne les ai plus vu depuis longtemps et qu'ils m'ont manqué, le second, car il a beaucoup souffert en prison et qu'il a encore bien des démons à exorciser, de même que moi. Nous le ferons ensemble.

- Vous nous avez dit avoir été profondément perturbé par le 'Merci' de Voldemort, pouvez-vous argumenter ?

- Je ne suis pas un tueur, contrairement à beaucoup d'autre sorcier. Tuez Voldemort n'était pas difficile, c'était un monstre à exterminer. Tuer Tom Jedusor, qui avait été un être humain, était bien plus dure.

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il s'agit plutôt là d'une ruse pour vous culpabilis ?

- C'est bien possible. Mais nous ne le saurons jamais. »

Harry quitta des yeux la troupe de journalistes amassé devant lui. La famille Weasley au grand complet était présente, accompagnée de Dumbledore, Remus et Sirius. Harry regarda son parrain dans les yeux et lui indiqua Tom d'un signe de tête. L'animagus hocha de la tête et la petite troupe s'avança vers le Barman qui leur indiqua une porte. Hermione lança un coup d'œil à Harry qui lui sourit discrètement tout en écoutant la question du journaliste.

« N'avez-vous jamais pensé à devenir Ministre ? »

Harry émit un léger rire.

« Ministre ? Jamais de la vie ! Le poste est occupé par le frère de mon meilleur ami et je considérais ça comme une trahison ! En outre, le poste de ministre ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, je laisse volontiers le gouvernail à Percy.

- Votre agression vis à vis du juge, Monsieur Fudge, était assez impressionnante. Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Il me faudrait des années pour tout vous expliquer, mais en résumé, il s'agit d'un simple sortilège d'expelliarmus combiné avec un autre sort de colle-au-mur…

- Colle-au-mur ? demanda l'un des journalistes.

- Une petite invention personnelle…

- Vous avez fait un réquisitoire assez impressionnant, hier. Etait-il prévu ou vous vous êtes simplement laissé emport ?

- Je me suis laissé emporté. Je ne devais normalement que prévenir de ma protection pour Draco, mais je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de clouer le clapet à Fudge.

- Vous l'avez toujours détesté... Pourquoi cette haine ?

- Fudge est un incompétent ! Il l'a très bien montré lorsqu'il était ministre. Les bourdes commises par cet homme ont plus aidé Voldemort que toutes les attaques qu'il a fait !

- Vous avez menacé le juge Fudge, hier. N'avez-vous pas peur que ça se retourne contre vous ?

- Absolument pas ! Je ne suis pas la seule personne ayant rêver de torturé Fudge dans ce pays, je dirai même sur cette planète. Si jamais il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, je ne pense pas être la première personne qu'il faudrait soupçonner !

- Qui faudrait-il soupçonner, selon vous ?

- Dumbledore ! » répondit Harry en riant.

Les journalistes rirent de la plaisanterie à leur tour.

« Monsieur Potter, comment êtes-vous entrer en contact avec Draco Malfoy ?

- Je ne suis pas entrer en contact avec lui, c'est lui qui est venu me trouver. Draco avait été envoyé par son père pour me tuer, mais quand il m'a trouvé, il est tombé amoureux de moi et n'a donc pas eu le courage de faire ce qui lui était demandé.

- Et où vous étiez-vous réfugiez ?

- Dans une petite ville d'Amérique.

- Laquelle ?

- Je regrette, mesdames, messieurs, mais vous m'avez posé trente question. Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre mes proches. »

Tandis qu'il se levait, des 'Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plait' et autres questions fusèrent. Tom réagis vivement en allant se poster près d'Harry pour le mener jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait ses amis. Harry ne prit même pas le temps d'hésiter et alla rapidement se réfugier dans la pièce, préférant s'éloigner au plus vite des journalistes. Avec ces trente questions, ils avaient largement assez de choses que pour rédiger un article convenable. Appuyé sur la porte, il souffla de soulagement et leva les yeux vers ses amis qui le regardaient avec un sérieux défiant toute concurrence.

_Hé béh… C'est pas gagné, _pensa le jeune homme en soupirant.

* * *

Un lourd silence pesait dans la pièce.

« Hem… fit Draco, mal à l'aise. Ne tournons pas autour du pot, je n'ai pas que ça à faire et j'en ai déjà marre… Nous sommes ici pour discuter de ce qu'il convient de faire suite à la mort de Voldemort et à l'arrestation de mon père… Pour une raison que j'ignore, vous semblez attendre de savoir ce que je vais décider… et je ne vais pas tourner attendre la Saint Valentin…Vivez votre vie, restez dans votre coin et point final.

- Pardon ??? s'exclama Marx.

- Tu m'as bien entendu, dit calmement Draco. Nous ne ferons rien d'autre ! Pas de tentative de pouvoir, pas d'attaque, rien. Personnellement, j'arrête là. J'ai eu ma vengeance et ça me suffit.

- Tu voulais te venger ou te débarrasser de ton père ? demanda une jeune femme, la tête haute.

- Les deux, répondit honnêtement Draco. Mais quoi que je décide, c'est votre choix, à présent, qui compte. Néanmoins, je vous avertis ! Si vous acceptez de reprendre votre vie paisible, alors vous ne serez jamais embêtez par la justice. J'en ai la certitude. Si par contre, vous persister sur votre voie… Alors il ne faudra espérer aucune clémence.

- Je suppose qu'on peut remercier Saint Potter pour se traitement de faveur…

- C'est le ministre Weasley qu'il faut remercier, dit Rogue. C'est son idée ainsi que celle de Dumbledore…

- Ooh, toi, le traître, boucle-là, tu veux ! Tu ne devrais même pas être à cette réunion ! »

Rogue fusilla du regard celui qui avait prononcé ses mots et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, dit-il. Je m'en contrefiche. Je vous répète juste les mots de Monsieur Malfoy. Vous avez une chance de vivre en paix. Ne la laissez pas passez, car une fois que vous l'aurez rejetée, vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière ! Une telle occasion ne se représentera pas. Sur ce, je vous quitte, j'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter vos jérémiades. »

Et dans un tournoiement assez impressionnant de cape, Severus quitta la pièce. Les mangemorts présents se plongèrent dans un silence pesant, la plupart semblant nettement réfléchir à la question. Certains échangeaient des regards perplexes et angoissé, tentant de savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire dans l'expression des autres. Draco jeta un regard à Angus et Blaise qui semblaient observé eux aussi leur entourage et tenter de deviner la réponse qu'ils allaient donné.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit soudain Marx, une dizaine de mangemorts acquiesçant à son exclamation. Je n'ai pas sacrifié la putain de vie pour rien ! Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, mais je continue la cause !!! Pour notre maître ! »

Et sans attendre, il transplana. D'autres partirent à sa suite, décidé à combattre. Draco secoua la tête d'un air peiné. Ces gens allaient droit vers la prison et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux. Peu à peu, d'autres mangemorts transplanèrent, certains restant déchiré entre l'une ou l'autre solution, d'autre décidant de reprendre leur vie paisible. Au final, seul une cinquantaine d'hommes et de femmes décidèrent de continuer. Quand ils furent seul, les trois anciens premiers se regardèrent.

« Ils sont idiots, dit Blaise. Ce n'est pas à cinquante qu'ils arriveront à quelque chose.

- Ils peuvent faire plus qu'on ne le croit, dit Draco. Et j'espère de tout cœur qu'ils n'en auront pas le temps. »

Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent, sérieux comme jamais encore.

« Voilà à quoi on en est réduit, dit finalement Angus. Nous, les Premiers, les plus meurtriers… nous, nous nous inquiétons pour l'avenir de la communauté. Je pense qu'on peut dire que nous sommes irrécupérable, à présent.

- Des bons dieux de Gryffondors ! Voilà ce que nous sommes devenus, se lamenta Blaise.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Draco. Je dirai plutôt que nous sommes des Serpentards plus rusé que les autres… »

Les trois amis se sourirent.

« Au fait, dit Draco. Je vais bientôt me marier… ça vous tente ? »

Angus et Blaise échangèrent un regard.

« Un mariage ??? Et bien, Draco.. qui l'eut cru !!! Je ne veux surtout pas rater ça !, dit Blaise en souriant. Les Weasley seront l ?

- Sans doute, répondit Draco. Harry doit leur en parler aujourd'hui !

- Outch ! Je lui souhaite bonne chance !

- Oui… Moi aussi… »

* * *

Harry inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et s'approcha de ses amis. Hermione fut la première à se présenter à lui et ne lésina pas sur les moyens. Elle lui donna une gifle royale qui résonna dans toute la petite pièce. Choqué, Harry porta sa main à sa joue et regarda sa meilleure amie. Elle avait changé, tout en restant la même. Elle semblait plus belle, mais aussi plus vieille. La peur et la guerre l'avaient marquée mieux que les années. Ses vêtements étaient terne et triste et Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que celles qui brillaient dans le regard d'Hermione coulaient sur ses joues. Sans pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, Harry serra sa meilleure amie contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il, sanglotant. Oh, Hermione, je suis si désol

- Tu as intérêt ! gronda Hermione. Deux ans, Harry ! Deux ans à ne nous envoyer que des lettres ou des cadeaux selon les occasions ! Deux ans à nous fuir sans la moindre explication ! J'ai cru mourir de peur !!

- Je suis désolé, continuait de dire Harry. Je suis vraiment désol !!! »

Les deux amis restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment, pleurant en silence. Quand enfin, Hermione le lâcha, se fut au tour de Ginny de s'élancer pour aller serrer son frère adoptif contre elle. Elle ne le gifla pas et Harry en fut heureux. La rouquine avait une force surprenante, parfois. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Fred et George qui, plus pour s'amuser qu'autre choses, lui donnèrent chacun quatre gifles. Ils auraient bien continuer si Mme Weasley ne leur avait pas crier d'arrêter. Ce qui suivit fut pire. Ils le serrèrent en même temps dans leur bras en lui embrassant les deux joues. Le pauvre Harry était en train de se masser les côtes d'un air douloureux quand Remus Lupin se présenta devant lui.

« Je suis content de te revoir, Harry », dit Remus.

Le concerné lui fit un timide sourire et se sentit rougir quand le lycanthrope le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqu ! »

Harry sourit et referma ses bras sur les épaules mince de son ancien professeur.

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi. »

Le loup-garou lui sourit et alla se poster près de Sirius, lui prenant discrètement la main. Le sourire d'Harry s'étendit mais disparut quand Mme Weasley vint lui briser le peu d'os qui lui restait.

« Harry, mon chéri, ne nous fait plus jamais une peur pareil !

- C'est promis, Mme Weasley ! La prochaine fois, je laisserai une lettre ! »

Les personnes qui avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'étreindre Harry sourirent et Mme Weasley lui asséna une petite claque sur l'arrière de la tête. Il eut le droit à la même manifestation de joie de la part des autres Weasley et Hagrid acheva définitivement son ossature avec 'l'étreinte de a mort'. Dumbledore amena le visage d'Harry à une teinte rouge jamais égalée en le serrant contre lui et en lui souhaitant la bienvenue, ce à quoi Harry ne put répondre que par un sourire ému. Et enfin, il fit face à la dernière personne qui ne l'avait pas encore serré contre lui, frappé ou encore insulter pour ensuite lui pardonner. La personne qu'il savait être la plus obstinée et la plus dure à affronter : son meilleur ami Ron. Harry déglutit en regardant le jeune homme roux appuyé contre le mur, juste en face de lui. Ron le regardait avec colère, l'observant sombrement à travers ses cheveux roux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. La tension était presque palpable dans la pièce.

« Tu t'es enfuit, dit Ron d'une voix forte. Pendant près de deux ans ! »

Harry déglutit.

« Tu ne nous as même pas dit comment tu allais et pourquoi tu partais… Et maintenant… maintenant tu reviens et tu… Bordel, Harry, tu es avec Malfoy ! »

Harry frissonna en entendant la haine que son ami avait mit dans le nom de son amant.

« Et non seulement tu es avec Malfoy, mais en plus, d'après ce que j'ai compris de ce que Dumbledore nous a dit, tu as fréquenté plus de mangemorts ces deux derniers mois que toutes autres personnes ! EST-CE QUE TU ES TOMBE SUR LA TETE ???

- Ron, ne crie pas comme ça, lui dit sa mère.

- JE CRIE SI JE VEUX ! Harry ! J'exige une explication ! Et elle a intérêt à être bonne ! »

Harry déglutit et regarda ses amis. Tous attendaient visiblement le fin mot de l'histoire et écoutait attentivement.

« Je l'aime, dit doucement Harry. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que cela. J'aime Draco. Et rien ne pourra changer ce fait. Pour ma fuite, je sais que vous m'en voulez et vous avez tout les droits. Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner, juste de comprendre. J'ai tué Tom Jedusor. On aurait pu penser que ça me ferait plaisir, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. J'étais malade et j'ai paniqué. J'ai donc fuit. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un lâche, mais je ne voulais pas vous gâcher la vie alors que nous étions enfin débarrasser de ce monstre ! Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour vous..

- Tu ne l'aurais jamais été, intervint Ginny. Tu es notre ami. Notre frère ! Jamais tu n'aurais été un fardeau ! »

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Inconsciemment, il envoya un message de détresse à Draco par le lien et aussitôt, un flot d'amour lui fut envoyé. Draco le soutenait, même loin de lui.

« Je le sais, Ginny, répondit Harry. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'un jour, vous soupiriez en me regardant, l'air de dire que vous en aviez marre de prendre soin d'un invalide. Ces deux années passées seul ont été horrible. J'ai vécu le plus grand enfer de ma vie car je pensais sans cesse à vous, mais je m'interdisais de revenir. Je ne savais pas qu'en partant, je vous condamnais à pire encore ! Si je l'avais su, je serai rest

- Mais on s'en fichait que tu sois malade !!! On voulait que tu reste ! N'avons-nous pas passer assez d'épreuve ensembles que pour surmonter celle-l ?

- C'est justement là que le bas blesse, dit Remus, fixant intensément Harry. Il vous avait entraîné dans trop d'épreuve que pour vous en imposer une autre… c'est cela, Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry baissa la tête et murmura un faible oui. En deux enjambée, Ron fut sur lui et lui envoya son poing dans la figure, le projetant à terre. Mme Weasley hurla contre son fils, mais Sirius la fit taire d'un regard. C'était entre Ron et Harry.

« Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que nous voudrions traverser ça avec toi ? Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que les épreuves que tu nous imposais par ton absence pourraient être pire que celle de ta maladie ? Je ne parle pas seulement de la guerre, mais surtout du nombre de fois ou Hermione s'est mise à pleurer lors d'une fête parce qu'une chaise était vide ! Du nombre de fois où un lourd silence à remplis une pièce parce que quelqu'un avait prononcé ton nom. Tu nombre de fois ou j'ai regardé le ciel en te demandant de revenir sans jamais savoir si tu le ferais un jour ! Bordel, Harry ! Nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde ! Je peux accepter ta relation avec Malfoy, je pourrais même t'accepter marié à Rogue (Sirius grimaça) ! Mais je ne pourrai pas supporter que tu nous tienne encore une fois éloigner de toi comme ça ! Nous sommes frère de vie ! Frère de bonheur, comme de malheur !! Recommence ça une fois et je te poursuivrais pour tu tuer de mes propres mains, tu m'entends ?? Tu m'entends ??? »

La voix de Ron se brisa et il se mit à pleurer. Harry se releva péniblement et s'approcha craintivement de son meilleur ami. Il hésita un long moment avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Ron et de le serrer contre lui. Ron était toujours plus grand, toujours plus musclé que lui, mais à ce moment là, il sembla tout à coup plus vulnérable, plus fragile que tout être au monde. Herry ferma les yeux et caressa le dos de son amis tendrement pour essayer de le calmer. Couper du monde, aucun des deux hommes ne remarquèrent les sourires et les larmes des autres. Hermione avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de son beau-père et pleurait en regardant les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde enfin réunis. Il lui fallut du courage pour s'approcher d'eux et les serrer contre elle, le célèbre trio se réunissant enfin.

* * *

« Tout va bien, informa Draco en souriant. Visiblement, ils se sont réconcilié. »

Blaise, Angus et Severus se sourirent.

« Ooh, joie, ricana Severus avec un cynisme hors pair. Les anges sont ensembles et les démons trinquent sur leur futur bonheur ! »

Les Premiers rirent et levèrent leur verre.

« Aux Gryffondors et à leur foutu bons sentiments ! s'exclama Severus.

- A la paix après laquelle ils ont couru et qui semble enfin être venue, dit Angus.

- A Lucius, dit Blaise. Qu'il pourrisse éternellement à Azkaban.

- A moi, dit simplement Draco, s'attirant des regards agacé ou blasé.

- Toujours aussi nombriliste, à ce que je vois, fit une voix féminine, faisant tressaillir les quatre hommes. Je peux me joindre à vous, Messieurs ? »

D'un même mouvement, les quatre anciens mangemorts se levèrent et pointèrent leur baguette sur la jeune femme dans l'entrée. Sept n'avait pas changée. Elle était vêtue de blanc des pieds à la tête et semblait assez pâle. Ses cheveux étaient plus plat et mieux coiffé et elle paraissait plus sereine, plus calme. Ses yeux myosotis brillaient d'une joie qu'aucun ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Baissé donc ces baguettes, Messieurs. Je suis venue ici pour régler les comptes, mais pas de cette manière ! Parlons…

- Le seul moyen de traiter avec les gens comme toi, c'est de les torturer le plus sadiquement possible, gronda Severus.

- Je t'en prie, Severus. Entre espion, nous devrions nous soutenir ! »

Draco serra les dents et voulu lancer un sort à la jeune femme, mais celle-ci l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main.

« Je ne parlais pas du rôle que j'ai tenu auprès de ton père, Malfoy, dit Sept. Mais de celui que j'ai délivré auprès de mon grand-père…

- Ton Grand-père ? Fit Blaise, septique. Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire la dedans…

- Tout, Zabini, Tout… Mais asseyez-vous, l'histoire va être longue. »

Bien que méfiant et sur leur garde, les quatre hommes s'installèrent, tout en gardant leur baguette en main. Draco fixait la jeune femme avec une telle haine qu'il en avait mal aux yeux.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous connais mon nom en entier ?

- Ton nom ? demanda Angus. Septembre, il me semble…

- Ce n'est que mon prénom, abruti ! Non, je parle de mon prénom et de mon nom.

- Septembre Darlenne, répondit Severus, fixant la jeune femme.

- Exact, répondit Sept. Et pourtant, mes initiales sont S.D.D. L'un de vous sait pourquoi ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce que Sept voulait dire ni pourquoi elle leur parlait de son nom. Ça n'expliquait en rien ses actes.

« Accouche, Sept », gronda Angus, visiblement aussi agacé que Draco.

La jeune femme sourit et dit d'une voix amusée.

« Mon nom en complet est Septembre Dumbledore Darlenne… »

Aussitôt, Severus se leva d'un bond, l'air furibond. Draco, lui, était cloué sur son fauteuil. Dumbledore… Son grand-père ! Bordel, le vieux fou les avait tous bern !

« C'est impossible, rugit Severus.

- Pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité, dit calmement Sept. Grand-père savait que votre plan allait foiré. Il savait que, le moment venu, Draco ne parviendrait pas à berner son père. Alors, il m'a demandé de jouer les agents doubles. J'étais traîtresse à notre cause, pour mieux trahir Lucius… »

Draco dut faire preuve de toute la maîtrise de soit qu'il possédait pour empêcher sa mâchoire de se fracasser sur le sol. Ils s'étaient tous fait entubé comme des bleus et aucun, pas même Rogue ne s'était aperçu de la vérité.

« Si je tombe sur Dumbledore, je le tue, dit Blaise.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Angus. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir avertit ? Pourquoi avoir ainsi tout risqué… Tu aurais pu mourir à tout moment !

- C'était un risque à courir, dit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Cela fait des années que j'espionne pour Grand-père, cachée de tous, même de Severus. Quant à vous prévenir, c'était impossible. Il fallait que Lucius ait vraiment l'impression que vous vouliez ma peau… Malheureusement, ça ne l'a pas empêcher de comprendre… »

L'expression de la jeune femme se voila un instant mais elle retrouva vite son sourire.

« On s'est fait couillonner par des Dumbledore, dit Blaise. Je m'en remettrai jamais…

- Pauvre chou, dit Sept en riant. Alors ? Je peux trinquer avec vous ? »

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent un instant puis Severus finit par faire apparaître un cinquième verres.

« Au vieux gâteux ! dit le professeur de potions d'un air morne.

- Au vieux gâteux ! », répétèrent les quatre autres.

Et ils avalèrent leur verre cul sec.

* * *

Ils finirent par s'asseoir et Harry commença à raconter sa vie à Darens. Il parla de son travail, des personnes qu'il avait rencontré et, bien entendu, de Draco. Ron n'avait pas l'air enchanté du choix d'Harry de faire sa vie avec l'ancien Serpentard, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Pour son ami, il acceptait de passer sous silence les commentaires qui le taraudait. Hermione, plus que tout, posa une foule de question sur ce qui avait poussé son ami à faire confiance à Draco et à en tomber amoureux et à la fin du récit d'Harry, elle insista sur le fait qu'elle était pour cette relation et que quiconque se mettrait sur leur chemin aurait affaire à elle. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant le sous-entendu et grogna à Harry qu'il était prêt à l'accepter tant que Draco ne l'appelait pas par des noms d'oiseau. Harry lui promit qu'il ferait ce qu'il pourrait.

Restait un sujet assez dure à aborder et Harry tourna autour un long moment, mais il ne put bientôt plus l'ignorer. Tandis que Ron expliquait à Harry que leur fille avait été confié à la mère d'Hermione et qu'il pourrait la voir quand il voudrait, Harry lâcha précipitamment :

« JevaisbientôtmemarieravecDraco,ceseraitbienquevoussoyezl »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce.

« Tu peux répéter, Harry, mon chéri ? demanda Mme Weasley.

- Je.. je vais bientôt me marier avec Draco. Ce serait bien que… vous soyez tous l »

Rouge pivoine, Harry n'osa tout d'abord pas relever la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un 'SPAM' suivit d'un :

« Et de trois ! Harry, tu es le meilleur », venant de Fred (ou George).

Relevant la tête, il découvrit un Ron évanouit sur le sol. Hermione riait aux éclats et les autres tentaient vainement de ne pas faire pareil. Fred et George, eux, s'étaient lancé dans une imitation de leur jeune frère.

« Au tribunal, c'était comme ça ! dit Fred en imitant Ron s'évanouir.

- Et ici, c'est comme ça ! fit George en imitant son frère.

- Fred, George ! Ça suffit, maintenant ! Mais enfin, quel âge avez-vous ??? »

Harry pouffa et se leva pour aider Hermione à coucher Ron sur un sofa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermione. Il s'y fera… »

Harry sourit à son amie et la serra contre lui.

« Félicitation, Harry, dit-elle.

- Tu crois qu'il acceptera d'être mon témoin ? demanda-t-il en regardant Ron.

- J'en suis certaine !

- Demande-lui quand on sera là, dit Fred en souriant follement. Je veux le voir tomber pour la quatrième fois dans les pommes. »

Et tous ensembles, ils éclatèrent de rire.

###########################################################################

Et enfin, vous savez… Vous savez l'identité du Grand-père maudit ! lolll ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

De nouveau déprimée.. Et oui, pauvre de vous ! Je suis encore déprimée ! Mais là, c'est normal… Le 17 juillet approche et je n'ai pas envie de le voir arriver (c'est mon anniversaire). Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de voir que j'ai un an de plus, donc que c'est un an en moins de vie, non, ça, je m'en fous… Le problème, c'est que le 17 juillet, il ne m'arrive que des problèmes et comme mon anniversaire finit toujours par devenir : 'le jour le plus triste et douloureux de l'année', j'ai un peu peur… Même si je crois que je sais ce qui m'attend… Enfin.. C'est aussi le jour où je publierai le dernier chap, chapitre qui est d'ailleurs fait.. Et non, vous ne l'aurez pas avant ! loll !

Enfin.. Je vais m'empresser de faire mes RAR… Je publierai sûrement vers minuit… Ooh, joie… A la semaine prochaine…

**RAR :**

**Céc', LSK, LPDP et Ex :** Première revieweuses de la semaine ! Et comme vous pouvez le constater, ça ne va pas mieux… Je n'ai franchement pas envie d'être la semaine prochaine… TT… Enfin… Dis donc, si tu étais un peu plus gentille avec LSK, Mhmm ??? Après tout, sans elle, on ne se payerait pas autant de bon délire ! loll ! Allez, je file ! Bonne journée !

**Tobby :** Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, on m'oublie facilement, t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude… Pour petit Clown, j'ai fini le chap 3, mais ma correctrice est en vacances. Elle rentre au mois d'août, patience ! Je suis navrée de ne pas beaucoup avancée cette fic, mais avec l'école, le ménage et c de c, j'avais pas beaucoup de temps ! Maintenant, je vais essayer de finir f et mésa, ensuite, je verrais ! Mais je n'abandonne pas PC, car cette une histoire qui me plait également… Il faut juste avoir de la patience ! Ecrire plusieurs histoires en même temps, c'est bien, mais c'est fatiguant ! C'est bien parce que si tu n'as pas d'inspiration pour l'une, tu peux avancer l'autre et c'est fatiguant parce que les lecteurs réclament ! Maintenant, je fais ça intelligemment : je ne publie pas l'histoire avant de l'avoir finie ! loll ! Enfin, exception faite de f et mésa, PC, et de la suite de c de c, mais ça, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, vous savez qu'elles existent et vous les attendez… (soupir)… Enfin, j'y arriverai. Je n'aime pas Fudge non plus et c'est pour ça que je lui avais réservé la petite humiliation du chap 31 (32 sur …). Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, en tout cas !

**Melhuiwen :** Et si tu retournai à ta fic, à la place, Mhmm ?? Loll ! Merci pour ta review, en tt cas.. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas imaginative, tu n'as rien raconter… Un jour, je te ferais une review façon Umbre, celle ou je n'arrête pas de raconter n'importe quoi… ça faisait bien rire les gens… et ça fait longtemps que j'en ai plus faite…

**Onarluca :** Alors, elle vient, cette suite ! Tu sais que je n'arrête pas de penser à ton chap et qu'à cause de ça, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ???? Ce n'est pas gentil ! Bah, il fallait bien qu'Harry l'annonce un jour aux autres ! loll ! Et puis, j'avoue que j'aimais bien cette manière spectaculaire… Même si ça m'a été inspiré d'une traduction de JessHDH… Obsession (ou encore Blocage, les deux racontent la même histoire de toute façon ! ) Mais bon, j'y peux rien, cette scène m'avait marquée ! loll ! Bah, ne sois pas triste pour la fin ! Il y a la suite, après tout ! Sauf si tu ne la lis pas… (air angoissée). En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'être à demain, pour voir si tu publieras (se met à prier pour que oui).

**Shyrinia :** J'espère que tes résultats seront meilleur que les miens ! Je croise les doigt pour toi ! Je veux être écrivain, mais je n'ai pas encore trouver L'Histoire que je voulais écrire. Je connais les personnages, mais je connais pas ce que je veux leur faire… loll ! C'est agaçant, mais amusant, car je les embarque dans plein de situation… je finirai bien par trouver la bonne… J'aime les longues reviews ! Je les adore, même ! Je préfère les énormes que celle d'une phrase ou d'un mot qui sont, selon moi, les plus agaçantes et désagréable… Enfin, ne le dis à personne, sinon, je vais me retrouver avec d'énorme review et là… Hum.. loll ! Vip, y'a une suite à cette fic et je suis actuellement en train d'en faire le plan ! Vip, je suis en vacances, mais elles sont merdiques !

**Polgara86 :** Tu t'es pas fait trop mal, j'espère. ??? loll ! Je vois que la scène avec Fudge fait l'unanimité… C'est bizarre, ça me surprend même pas ! loll !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** J'aurai voulu enfoncer la tête de Fudge dans le plafond, pendant la scène, mais ça nécessitait l'intervention des Aurors et ça compliquait les choses, alors… J'essayerai de lire tout ce que vous m'avez conseillé, mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurai le temps ! Avec mon entrée à l'université, je dois lire un maximum d'œuvre classique et ça prend du temps ! Mais j'en prends bonne note.

**Bubblejoyce :** Et une longue review, une ! Bon, que dois-je répondre, ici ?? J'arrive à ma mauvaise période de l'année à moi, celle de mon anniversaire.. L'année dernière, mes parents l'avaient (encore) oublié.. Je me demande ce qui m'attends cette année… J'ai invitée mes amies à venir, mais aucune ne m'a encore répondu.. C'est peut-être ça, qui va arriver… Personne ne va venir et je vais juste me retrouver chez moi à nettoyer la maison, comme chaque samedi.. Je crois que je vais finir par essayer d'oublier que le 17 juillet, je suis née… ça m'évitera de souffrir trop ce jour là… Sept arrive et tu le sais, vu que tu as déjà lu ce chapitre… Tu veux que je t'envois le dernier ?? loll ! Ne t'excuse pas de t'être laissée emportée, ça me fait bien rire ! loll !

**Flo007 :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce sera le cas jusqu'à la fin qui approche grandement…

**Cacile :** Tu trouve qu'il fait clich ?? Pourquoi ??? La suite ?? et bien, le dernier chap va bientôt être publié sur O&F… Tu connais le chemin, je pense ! loll ! Bisous à toi.

**Kaorulabelle :** Je suis assez contrariée par ce que tu as fait ! Ne te méprend pas, c'est bien gentil, mais… Même si j'arrive au mille, je n'aurai pas l'impression d'en avoir vraiment mille, avec ça… Enfin, merci quand même.

**Casssey le zombie fou fou :** Les 32 chapitres d'un seul coup… Chaque fois qu'on me le dit, je suis admirative… Faut le faire, quand même… ! Mais j'avoue que je me demande en quoi ma fic est original… D'autres histoire sont tellement plus époustouflantes, plus rebondissantes, plus passionnante ! Enfin, passons. Qui est le fameux et mystérieux grand-père… MDR !!! Et bien, c'est dit dans ce chapitre… J'espère que la surprise est grande, même si j'en doute… C'est pas que j'ai pas que ça à faire (si, mais bon) c'est juste que c'est vachement fatiguant de faire les RAR ! Regarde, avant de commencer, j'étais en pleine forme, là, ça fait une heure que je suis dessus et j'ai envie de dormir !!! Mais bon, ça finira par aller mieux ! Merci pour ta merveilleuse review et pour tes compliments, c'est bien gentil !

**Naya :** Je suis contente d'être une de tes auteurs favorites, c'est très flatteurs ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que cette fic ci !

**Lululle :** Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir review ! Moi, je ne le fais jamais avec toi et j'en ai honte ! Vraiment !! Merci beaucoup.

**Genevieve Black :** Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci.. Enfin, sans compter la suite, mais elle, elle ne viendra pas tout de suite… Je suis contente que tu aimes autant !

**Anya et Xeres :** Malin, ça ! Me voilà de nouveau avec la musique de Sakura en tête ! lol ! Décidément.. Je devrais bastonner Fudge plus souvent, ça a plu à tout le monde ! loll ! Allons, il ne faut pas être triste, il y a la suite de prévue… enfin, si tu n'aimes pas les M… oui, bon, les histoires avec des hommes enceintes, alors vaut mieux pas que tu la lise… Bah, de toute façon, c de c se finit bien, d'une certaine manière !

**Speedy-of-77 :** Faut que je pense à te laisser une Review… Je le ferai prochainement, je te le jure ! loll ! En tout cas, avant ton retour de vacances ! Il ne te reste donc plus qu'un chap à lire… Et tu ne le feras qu'à ton retour de vacances… Bah, appelons ça une vengeance pour me faire souffrir avec une fin sadique ! loll Merci pour ta review, en tout cas et amuses-toi bien.

**Alicia D :** Allons, faut pas pleurer ! Merci beaucoup !

**Alana Chantelune :** Tout le monde a adorer la réaction de Ron, sauf le concerné, je crois ! loll !

**Lunenoire :** Vip, le fils de Harry… Mais si, je dois répondre, sinon, ce n'est pas sympa ! Je ne sais pas comment je fais, car, pour tout avouer, il ne me semble pas spécialement génial… Merci pour tes review.

**Lisandra :** Voilà la suite ! Allons, un peu de patience ! loll !

**Angel-of-Shadows-30 :** Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? J'avais dit une question, tu en est consciente ??? loll ! Je réponds donc à la première que je vois qui est donc : 'Alors comme ça, j'ai droit à une question ?'… et la réponse est (était) oui ! lolll ! Non, je plaisante. Le fils de Dray et H s'appellera Tobias, en l'honneur du nom d'emprunt d'Harry qui a permis au deux amoureux de se rencontrer ! Les parrains et Marraines ne sont pas encore déterminé, donc… Que deviendra l'enfant, c'est pas déterminé non plus… La gardienne a dit ça parce qu'avec Draco et Harry comme père, il va avoir un héritage magique considérable et va donc devenir plus fort que la moyenne. Lucius.. c'est révélé dans le dernier chap, je ne dis rien ici… Ron et Hermione, c'est dit ici.. Sept, c'est expliqué ici aussi ! Vip, je prépare un Slash HP/SS, il va être long et comme je ne le publierai pas avant de l'avoir terminé, il te faut être patiente ! Je te préviendrai quand je publierai, c'est promis !

**Tête de nœud :** Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !

**Meiro :** La dame du deuxième rang ??? Franchement, je ne sais pas… Donne-lui l'identité que tu préfère ! loll ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Et t'inquiète pas pour la suite, elle s'envolera pas ! loll !

**Cami :** Tu ne m'as pas vexée, mais j'étais un peu sur les nerfs, je l'avoue… Pourquoi je publie en avance sur O&F ??? Et bien, d'abord, parce que ce sont des amies et que je tiens à leur faire cet honneur… Ensuite, parce que Dod est ma correctrice et qu'elle a donc les chapitres bien avant tout le monde ! loll ! Bah, fallait bien que Harry révèle la vérité au grand jour ! loll ! NON ! PAS DE DEESSE !!! (crache du feu et grogne comme une malade) j'aime po çaaaaa !!!! TT… Merci pour ta review !

**Akashana :** Y'aura une suite, tu sais ??? Enfin, faut voir si tu voudras la lire… Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant, en tout cas…

**Slipou :** Quelle review !!! Elle ne tient même pas en entier sur l'écran ! loll ! Je regrette d'avoir fait de Lucius un méchant perso, car, mine de rien, je l'adorais… Mais bon, fallait bien un méchant… Quel est le but de faire de Dumbie le Grand-père de Sept ?? Et bien… C'est expliqué plus haut ! loll ! Non, tu ne peux surtout pas m'appeler Déesse ! Déjà que quelqu'un d'autre a eu l'idée de t'imiter… (frissonne) quel horreur ! loll ! ça faisait longtemps que ça me démangeait de botter le cul à Fudge, et g sauté sur l'occasion ! lol ! Bah, les gardiens, c des cons… N'y pensons plus ! loll ! Je t'assure que ta review est longue ! lolll ! Dure d'y répondre, surtout que je fatigue de plus en plus ! Allez, je file ! Bye

**Caroline Black :** Je vais pas bien, mes amies m'ont laissé tomber... C'est des méchantes et maintenant, je suis toute triste… éè… Et mes vacances sont merdique.. je ressemble à un cachet d'aspirine ! loll ! Contente que le chap t'ait plu, en tout cas…

**Eliane :** Et bien, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait revivre ce cauchemar et heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi à t'exorciser un peu ça ! Précise de quelle Querelle tu parle, parce que dans les derniers tomes que j'ai lu, Fitz se disputait avec tt le monde !

**Vif d'or :** Mais si, je veux répondre à tes reviews, voyons ! C'est obligatoire pour mon honneur !! Pis, tu trouve la force de faire une review, je trouverai bien la force d'y répondre !

**Mitt :** Bon, elle arrive la suite de ta fic ?? lol ! La musique a finit de résonner, chez moi ! Harry et Dray sont marié, ça y est.. Mais pour vous, ce n'est que la semaine prochaine !! (rire sadique) Je serais sadique dans la suite de la fic, c'est promis ! Allons, Harry déteste Fudge, comme toute personne normalement constituée ! Il fallait donc obligatoirement qu'il lui hurle dessus ! lol ! Allez, je file ! Plus qu'une review et je suis librreuuuuh !!

**Sasha Krum :** Et bien, je suis contente de voir que ça te plait ! Je sais que mes RAR sont vachement longue, je les sens passée quand je les fait.. loll ! Merci pour ta review !

A la semaine prochaine à tous !!! Dernier chap ! N'oubliez pas !! … N'ai pas envie d'y être, moi, mais bon…


	34. Le Mariage

33 : Le mariage.

Draco se réveilla péniblement, sa tête lui faisant un peu mal à cause de la soirée mouvementée de la veille. Il gémit douloureusement en voyant les rayons du soleil perçant par la fenêtre des appartements que Rogue lui avait prêté avant de se rappeler pourquoi, la veille, il avait fait la fête avec Angus, Blaise et Sept. Pourquoi actuellement, une robe de coupe élégante était suspendue à une petite commode près de la porte et pourquoi, selon la tradition nuptiale, il ne dormait pas avec son futur époux.

Son futur époux… Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Draco dont les yeux se firent rêveur. Il allait se marier. Avec Son Harry. Harry qui, pour l'instant, devait encore dormir dans son grand lit rouge, sa propre robe non loin de lui… Une semaine était passée depuis les nombreuses confrontations auxquelles les deux amants avaient dû faire face. Sept avait été pardonnée par les Premiers sans exception et Harry avait été amusé d'apprendre la véritable identité de la jeune femme. Ron avait légèrement grogné lors de sa première rencontre avec Draco, mais avait fini par accepter l'idée que son meilleur ami épouse son pire ennemi et avait accueillit – froidement – le blond dans la famille. Quand aux autres de la bande, ils s'étaient montrés distant mais, en voyant l'amour qui entourait les deux hommes, n'avaient pu tenir bien longtemps et se montraient civilisés. L'entrée de Draco dans leur cercle avait été bien plus facile que celle de Blaise et Angus qu'on avait regardé avec méfiance et qu'on continuait d'éviter prudemment. À part ces simples détails, tout s'annonçait bien pour le prochain mariage…

Draco s'étendit et tenta de se lever lorsqu'un horrible mal de tête vint lui vriller les tempes.

« Putain, grogna-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur sa tête. Ça fait un mal de chien !

- Ça, quand on boit trop, voilà ce qui arrive, dit la voix amusée de Sept qui entra, un gobelet d'une potion fumante en mains. Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le verre. C'est pour la gueule de bois.

- Merci ! dit Draco en prenant le verre, le buvant rapidement.

- Il aurait été dommage que tu ais mal au crâne le jour de ton mariage, rit Sept en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Harry est dans le même état... Il a fait la fête avec son parrain et ses amis.

- Je n'en suis pas surpris, dit Draco en frottant un peu ses yeux. Quelle heure il est ?

- Dix heures et demie…, répondit joyeusement Sept.

- Ah, Ok, dit Draco rêveusement. DIX HEURES ET DEMIE ??? MERDE !!! JE VAIS ÊTRE EN RETARD POUR MON MARIAGE !!! »

Sous le rire de la jeune femme, Draco commença à courir d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, se brossant les dents tout en préparant rapidement ses affaires de douche. Il rentra dans la petite cabine à moitié déshabillé et râla comme un pendu quand il s'aperçut que ses affaires trempées auraient besoin d'un bon essorage et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'en occuper.

« Je m'en charge, dit Sept en prenant la chemise de pyjama imbibée d'eau. Toi, dépêche-toi de te sécher et de t'habiller. Angus et Blaise vont arriver. »

Draco ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et, séchant automatiquement ses cheveux avec un sort, enfila boxer, pantalon, chemise et robe argentée. Étonnamment et contrairement au mariage moldu, les sorciers devaient porter, pour la cérémonie, ce qu'on appelait communément 'la robe de famille'. Ladite robe prenait en effet la couleur de l'aura de la famille qui, si elle était différente de membre en membre, n'en gardait pas néanmoins une certaine proximité. Ainsi la robe de Draco était-elle argentée, exactement comme la couleur de sa propre magie. Il était l'un des rares à posséder l'exacte couleur de robe vis-à-vis de son Aura.

« Jolie teinte, fit Angus en entrant, vêtu de vert de pieds en cape.

- Merci, répondit Draco en grognant contre ses cheveux.

- Je sens qu'il va s'arracher le crâne, ricana Blaise en entrant, vêtu d'un peignoir et d'un boxer. Alors, Draco, on a du mal à se lever ?

- Tu peux bien parler, lui fit remarquer le blond. Tu as vu ta tenue ????

- Ooh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je serai prêt pour LE moment !

- Oui, et bien tu as intérêt ! gronda Draco. Tu es mon témoin, je te rappelle.

- Je me rappelle !! »

Sept sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge piquetée de paillette argentée.

« Rouge comme l'enfer, se gaussa Blaise. Miss Dumbledore, vous êtes à tomber !

- La ferme, répliqua Sept en tirant la langue. Angus, occupe-toi de ses cheveux ! Et toi, parasite, tu m'accompagnes ! Le mariage est dans deux minutes, alors tu te grouilles !

- DEUX MINUTES ???? Cria presque Draco.

- Non, elle voulait dire une minute et trente secondes… Draco, attend, tes cheveux !! »

Angus courut après Draco dans les couloirs du manoir Rogue et lui coiffa rapidement les cheveux.

« Arrête de gigoter comme ça !!!! grogna Angus. Je n'arrive à rien, ainsi !!!

- Salut Malfoy ! fit la voix amusée de Fred (ou était-ce George) Weasley derrière lui. Alors, angoiss ?

- Absolument pas…, dit Draco, fier comme un pan. Est-ce que tout est bien prêt ??

- Oui, votre seigneurie, dit le rouquin en riant. Ma mère s'est levée aux aurores pour transformer le salon du pauvre Rogue avant l'heure fatidique ! Au grand désarroi du pauvre homme, je te l'assure… Enfin…il a dit oui pour que le mariage se fasse ici, après tout ! Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui d'avoir accept !!! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il répète depuis ce matin…

- Harry est prêt ???

- Non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il paniquait dans un couloir en compagnie d'Hermione parce que son témoin était introuvable… Mais bon, Sirius est parti à la recherche de Ron qui doit se terrer quelque part pour ne pas assister au cauchemar de sa vie… »

Draco grogna d'un air agacé quand Blaise arriva, habillé tout comme Draco d'un costume argentée, mais bien plus sombre que celui du jeune Malfoy.

« Nous voilà presque frères de tenue, Draco, rit Blaise. Je vais me placer dans le salon, n'oublie pas d'y aller si tu veux te marier ! »

Draco grogna et respira un bon coup. Bon, d'accord, il allait se marier. Avec Harry. Tout de suite! D'une minute à l'autre… Et il n'avait même pas regardé si sa tenue lui allait bien !

« Je suis comment ??? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Angus.

- Parfait, répondit sans hésiter son ami. Tu as juste l'air un peu trop angoissé. Si tu permets, je vais t'abandonner et aller me placer… Je n'ai pas envie de servir de punching-ball. »

Et sans attendre, presque en courant, Angus se sauva, suivit rapidement de Sept qui lui fit un signe de la main et de Fred qui partit en sifflotant et en regardant le plafond floral.

Draco déglutit péniblement, angoissé comme jamais. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait qu'une fois que la musique commencerait, il devrait tourner à l'angle du couloir et faire face à Harry, vêtu de sa robe de famille. Mais il était terrorisé et la musique ne semblait jamais venir… Quand enfin, elle commença, sortant paisiblement du salon, Draco déglutit et inspira un bon coup.

_Un pied, puis l'autre… Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile…_

Soufflant péniblement, le jeune homme s'avança le long du couloir et tourna à l'angle pour rester pétrifié. Face à lui, Harry écarquilla les yeux en le regardant. Draco admira son amant dans sa sublime tenue bordeaux, celle-ci rehaussant son teint encore pâle et ses cheveux fous, les mèches rouges et les yeux verts plus nets et plus beaux que jamais. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, se regardant avec tendresse tandis qu'ils se prenaient la main et enfin, tournaient sur la droite où le salon aménagé en salle de mariage leur faisait face, remplis de leurs amis.

Alors tout deux s'avancèrent lentement le long de l'allée, se dirigeant vers Albus Dumbledore qui leur souriait d'un air amusé. Sept et Blaise d'un côté, Hermione et Ron de l'autre, les témoins attendaient patiemment ceux qu'ils représentaient. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés auprès de leur témoin, ils se firent face avec tendresse, nouant leurs deux mains ensembles. Hermione et Sept passèrent une corde autour de leur poignet, souriant à leurs amis dont l'angoisse avait miraculeusement disparu. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui, d'une voix joyeuse, commença la cérémonie. Draco, lui, ne voyait que les yeux d'Harry brillants de joie et son visage rayonnant. Son cœur battait la chamade et il resserra ses mains sur celles de son amant, lui souriant avec une tendresse infinie qui laissa bon nombre de personnes surprises. Sirius Black sourit et regarda le ciel, adressant une prière muette aux parents défunts de Harry. Remus Lupin appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius en souriant paisiblement. Severus, appuyé dans le fond de la salle, eut un léger sourire, profitant que tout le monde regardait les mariés pour laisser tomber un instant son masque. Hermione, appuyée sur Ron, commença à pleurer silencieusement et le rouquin eut un sourire tendre en regardant son meilleur ami si heureux. Sept adressa un clin d'œil à son grand-père tandis qu'Harry et Draco se passaient les alliances, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Et leurs voix, unies, résonnèrent dans la pièce.

« Moi, Draco Malfoy, je te prends pour époux, Harry Potter…

- Moi, Harry Potter, je te prends pour époux, Draco Malfoy… »

Draco eut presque un sursaut en s'entendant prononcer ses mots en même temps qu'Harry. Tout semblait s'être déroulé comme dans un rêve. Comme une vision éveillée. Il avait réellement eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il avait imaginé cet instant merveilleux en attendant dans le couloir. Et il s'approcha lentement d'Harry pour lui ravir son premier baiser, ultime moment de leur vie d'époux. Les lèvres douces d'Harry se posèrent sur les siennes et Draco passa ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs langues se frôlèrent doucement et leurs corps se serrèrent frénétiquement. Draco sentit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine et s'amarrer définitivement à celui d'Harry. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, une autre perle faisant pareil sur celle d'Harry. Une immense chaleur emplit leurs deux corps tandis que, sous les yeux médusés des spectateurs, une lumière rouge et argentée les unissait dans leur premier baiser.

« Vache ! s'exclama Ron. Qu'est-ce que c'est ???

- Une union de passion, répondit Hermione.

- Une quoi ? fit Ron.

- Ooh, toi ! grogna Hermione. Tu aurais du mieux écouter en cours ! »

Draco et Harry se séparant doucement, se regardèrent et se sourirent à travers leurs larmes tandis que Fred et George jetaient sur eux des pluies de confettis multicolores.

« Je vous déclare mari et… mari ! dit gaiement Dumbledore. Mesdames, messieurs… Faites un triomphe aux Messieurs Potter-Malfoy ! »

Et un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de flashs et de confettis explosa dans la pièce. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, Harry et Draco se sourirent.

* * *

Dans le salon, les rangées de chaises avaient été écartées pour laisser place à une grande table, celle-ci remplie de victuailles. Les deux époux, chacun d'un côté de la table, souriaient joyeusement tout en se jetant des coups d'œil amoureux et tendres, au grand plaisir de leurs amis. Les conversations allaient bon train jusqu'à ce que Severus se lève pour sortir de la pièce d'un pas lent et fatigué.

« Où va-t-il ? demanda Sept qui était occupée à dévorer une cuisse de poulet avec autant de distinction qu'un chien enragé.

- Chercher ma potion, répondit Harry. Je dois encore en prendre pendant un petit temps...

- Mais je croyais que tu étais guéri, fit Ron qui essayait de concurrencer Sept dans le manque de propreté.

- Je le suis, répondit Harry. Mais l'opération m'a pris beaucoup d'énergie. Selon Severus, je n'aurai totalement récupérer que dans un an.

- Un an ? fit Hermione, attristée.

- Oui, intervint Draco. Et c'est pour cette raison... Que notre Lune de Miel dura Un an ! »

Tout les invités, Harry comprit, se tournèrent avec étonnement vers Draco.

« Un an ? dit Harry, les yeux écarquillé.

- Oui, répondit Draco. Je veux que tu te reposes un maximum et puis… Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup voyagé dans le passé... je veux changer ça. »

Harry sourit doucement, touché.

« Merci, dit-il doucement en se levant. Et que diriez-vous si nous ouvrions le bal ??

- Vous buvez d'abord ça, Potter, grogna Severus.

- Potter-Malfoy, Severus, dit Harry en souriant. Potter-Malfoy ! »

Le maître de potion leva les yeux au ciel et tendit le verre rempli de potion bleutée à Harry. Celui-ci l'avala puis sourit à Draco tandis qu'une douce musique se faisait entendre. Allant sur la petite piste de danse aménagée exprès par Molly dans l'immense salon, les deux maris se mirent à danser, les yeux dans les yeux, coupés de ce qui les entourait.

« Harry est heureux, comme ça, dit Hermione en souriant. Je suis contente de le voir si souriant… De le voir là, surtout.

- Dommage qu'il parte pour un an, dit Ron d'un air boudeur tout en fusillant Sept du regard. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser manger la dernière part de gratins, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil… »

Sept sourit et brandit sa fourchette, imitée par Ron.

« Ron ! fit Hermione en le voyant se jeter sur la nourriture restant. Arrête, enfin ! Quel âge as-tu… ??? »

Charlie, juste à côté d'Hermione, pouffa d'un air amusé.

« Laisse-le se distraire, dit-il. Je trouve ça bien qu'il accepte aussi facilement les anciens Premiers.

- Ne te leurre pas, dit Hermione. Il accepte Sept uniquement parce qu'elle est la petite-fille de Dumbledore… »

Charlie sourit.

« Possible. Mais je suis sûr qu'il acceptera rapidement les autres… »

Hermione afficha un air sceptique et regarda son mari se goinfrer en compagnie de Sept. Puis elle soupira.

« Viendrez-vous danser avec moi, jeune damoiselle », dit soudainement Blaise Zabini, juste devant elle.

Hermione sursauta puis sourit.

« Avec joie, jeune homme, dit-elle en souriant. Le temps de confier ma fille à ma belle-mère ! »

Blaise sourit tandis qu'Hermione apportait Samantha à Molly qui la prit doucement, heureuse de pouponner sa petite-fille. Hermione rejoignit alors la piste de danse où plusieurs des Weasley évoluaient déjà, de même qu'Harry et Draco qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

« Tu comptes vraiment me faire voyager pendant un an ? demanda Harry en souriant.

- Mais oui, dit Draco. Je veux d'abord t'emmener dans un pays chaud ! J'ai déjà pris mes renseignements ! Nous irons aux Bahamas…

- Bahamas ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi ce choix ?

- Parce que tu es blanc comme un flocon de neige, répondit Draco. Et parce que je meurs d'envie de te voir en maillot de bain… »

Harry rougit et Draco sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit soudainement Harry. Tu m'as déjà vu nu…

- Oui, en effet… Mais un maillot de bain, ça s'enlève facilement !

- Draco ! s'indigna Harry, le blond éclatant de rire. Tu ne penses donc vraiment qu'à ça !

- Moi ? Non, dit malicieusement Draco. Je pense aussi qu'à la limite, nous n'aurons qu'à faire du nudisme, ça ira plus vite ! »

Grognant et rougissant, Harry donna une légère tape sur l'arrière de la tête de Draco.

« Idiot, dit-il d'un air boudeur. De toute façon, je doute qu'on nous laisse agir librement.

- On nous laissera, dit Draco. J'ai acheter une crique rien que pour nous…

- Une... une crique ??? dit Harry, écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui, dit Draco. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'est pas bien grande, mais au moins, nous serons seuls… Et la villa est absolument splendide !

- Tsss, siffla Harry avec agacement. Tu ne perdras jamais tes manières d'aristocrate, hein ?

- Non, jamais ! dit Draco.

- Vraiment, Draco, tu es pénible avec cette manie que tu as d'acheter tout ce qui te passe par la tête ! Qu'en ferons-nous une fois que nous aurons fini notre Lune de miel ??

- Et bien, nous la garderons et nous reviendrons pour les vacances ou… pour une autre Lune de miel. »

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Se faisant, il remarqua qu'à présent, tout le monde dansait. Tout le monde, sauf Severus. Hermione tournoyait dans les bras de Ron, souriante. Charlie et sa jeune épouse se souriaient tout en bougeant doucement au rythme de la musique. Sept dansait avec son grand-père, amusée. Sirius et Remus, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ne semblaient même pas s'apercevoir qu'il y avait des gens autour d'eux. Blaise avait invité Ginny à danser et riait d'une blague de la rouquine. Les jumeaux dansaient avec leur conquête du moment, Percy avec son épouse et madame et monsieur Weasley valsaient paisiblement. Angus, quant à lui, faisait des grimaces à la petite-fille de Ron et Hermione tout en discutant avec le fils de Bill. Harry sourit et s'écarta de Draco.

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ça, mais j'aimerai inviter Severus à danser… Tu veux bien aller près d'Angus un petit peu ? »

Draco regarda Harry d'un air surpris puis hocha de la tête. Il alla se poster près d'Angus et fixa Harry s'approcher lentement d'un Severus Rogue perplexe.

« Vous… Vous voulez bien danser avec moi, s'il vous plait ? »

Bien que surpris – et il devait l'être, car ça se voyait – Severus hocha de la tête et s'avança avec Harry sur la piste de danse. Ils commencèrent d'abord à valser en silence, puis Harry se décida enfin.

« Je voulais vous remercier, dit-il doucement.

- Me remercier ? dit-il étonné. Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout ce que vous avez fait, dit Harry. Pour m'avoir soigné, pour nous avoir aidé, Draco et moi. Pour m'avoir accueilli et pour ce mariage, célébré dans votre maison. Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'accepter tout ça, mais vous l'avez fait, alors que vous n'aimez pas d'être envahi par la foule… Je vous remercie, pour tout ça… »

Severus eut un léger sourire.

« Et bien, je suppose que je dois vous dire merci aussi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- … Pour m'avoir libér »

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis sourit.

« Je ne vais pas dire que c'était un plaisir, dit Harry en souriant. Mais je suis heureux de l'avoir tué... Ne serait-ce que pour le premier sourire que je vois sur vos lèvres ! »

Severus grogna et fit virevolter Harry avant de le ramener à lui.

« Dites ça à quelqu'un et je vous tue !

- Ok, je retiens », dit Harry en riant.

Severus sourit de nouveau.

« De toute façon, on ne me croirait pas, dit Harry en tentant de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Je vous emmerde, Potter !

- Potter-Malfoy !

- La ferme ! »

* * *

Le soir vint rapidement, amenant avec lui le départ des deux époux. De nombreux au revoir furent échangés suivit des vœux de tous leurs proches et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de flammes émeraude. Ils débouchèrent dans une gigantesque villa qui stupéfia totalement Harry. Pourvue de trois chambres, deux salles de bains, un salon et une cuisine géante, la villa avait également sa propre piscine et un parc tout à fait impressionnant. De part les grandes baies vitrées du salon, on pouvait voir la crique que Draco avait achetée, celle-ci formant une sorte d'alcôve protectrice pour les deux jeunes hommes.

La villa était entièrement carrelée de marbre gris clair, celui-ci semblant refléter doucement la lumière du coucher de soleil. Les murs étaient blancs, excepté pour la chambre, qui était bleue et la salle de bain, grise. Harry poussa un cri joyeux et tourna sur lui-même avec une joie nettement visible.

« C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Harry. Et tout est aménag ! »

Draco sourit tendrement et déposa les bagages sur le divan du salon.

« Nous avons un Elfe de maison, expliqua Draco en souriant. Bien entendu, il nous suivra partout où nous irons, mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas nous apparaître ! De toute façon, il sait exactement où nous irons tout au long de cette année. »

Harry sourit et s'approcha de Draco pour l'embrasser.

« Merci, dit-il. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire… »

Draco sourit à son tour et, arrachant un cri de surprise à Harry, le souleva dans ses bras.

« Draco ! s'exclama Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ???

- Tu n'as tout de même pas _déj_ oubli ? demanda Draco en souriant. C'est notre nuit de noces, mon amour… »

Harry eut l'air surpris puis sourit en voyant où Draco voulait en venir. Il noua ses bras autour du cou du blond et se laissa conduire jusqu'à leur chambre. Draco sourit en déposant doucement son amant sur leur lit. Les rideaux blancs étaient doucement balancés par la brise et la lumière du coucher de soleil illuminait leur peau mise peu à peu à nu. Draco, étendu sur Harry, commença tendrement à caresser le visage de son amant, heureux de sentir tout son corps contre le sien, sans la barrière des vêtements qu'ils portaient peu de temps avant. Il passa rêveusement son doigt sur les lèvres chéries et embrassa la ligne du menton adoré pour remonter jusqu'aux lèvres. Il commença à embrasser le front d'Harry quand celui-ci happa une mèche dorée tombant sur sa joue entre ses lèvres, envoyant à Draco un regard félin. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Draco. Harry savait parfaitement que l'expression lascive et provocatrice qu'il affichait était pour Draco la plus excitante des œillades. Un second frisson le secoua de la tête au pied et il se jeta pratiquement sur Harry, l'embrassant avec tant de précipitation que le pauvre Survivant se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en provoquant son époux. Mais il changea rapidement d'avis quand la bouche de Draco descendit sur son torse, taquinant sans merci ses tétons. Harry se mordit les lèvres et écarta les jambes pour laisser place à son amant.

Encouragé par les soupirs et les gémissements d'Harry, Draco lécha doucement le ventre plat, passant dans le nombril d'Harry tandis que ses mains caressaient les hanches et les fesses aimées. Il descendit plus bas encore et fit exprès d'éviter le sexe d'Harry qui grogna d'agacement tout en gémissant désespérément. Draco prit soin de ne surtout pas répondre aux attentes d'Harry. Agacé, le brun finit par en avoir marre et empoigna Draco par la nuque pour le ramener à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa et le fit rouler, se retrouvant en position dominante.

« Vous allez me payez ça, Monsieur Potter-Malfoy », dit Harry en souriant.

Draco eut un sourire qui se crispa quand, sensuellement, Harry se mit à se tortiller sur Draco en gémissant, l'excitant considérablement. Harry se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et renversa la tête en arrière, ses cheveux noirs étincelants dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Draco glapit et saisit les hanches d'Harry pour le faire rouler, reprenant le dessus. Harry lui refit son sourire provocateur et Draco gémit avant d'embrasser les lèvres de son amant et de caresser langoureusement sa langue.

« Tu veux jouer ? demanda Draco en souriant. Alors on va jouer… »

Harry frissonna et leva les hanches, frottant son sexe contre Draco qui sourit. Le blond descendit lentement pour aller nicher son visage entre les jambes d'Harry, passant doucement sa langue sur le sexe de son amant. Harry haleta et posa ses mains sur les cheveux blond de Draco, souriant. Le blond eut un rire amusé avant de recommencer sa torture, allant lentement mais légèrement lécher l'érection d'Harry. Le brun gémit désespérément, quémandant une caresse plus franche, mais Draco se contenta d'aller embrasser les testicules de son mari qui grogna en bougeant légèrement des hanches. Il cessa de râler aussitôt que la langue de Draco s'aventura entre les fesses d'Harry, titillant l'entrée intime de son 'Petit Gryffondor'. C'était bien la première fois que Draco lui faisait un truc pareil… Et il adorait ça ! La main de Draco, magnanime, alla caresser le sexe tendu d'Harry qui cria de plaisir. Subitement, Draco cessa sa torture, arrachant un second cri à Harry, mais un cri de protestation.

« On joue encore ? demanda Draco, amusé.

- Non, grogna Harry. Prends-moi maintenant ou je fais de notre vie conjugale un enfer !! »

Le sourire de Draco s'étendit et il alla rapidement quémander les lèvres de son amant tout en enfonçant un doigt en lui. Harry gémit en continuant d'embrasser Draco et en se frottant contre lui. Draco souriait toujours quand il enfonça un second doigt en Harry qui grogna.

« Je pense que j'étais… la vache, ouiii… Suffisamment préparé avant…Oh, Merlin… Draco, grouille-toi ! »

Draco rit et embrassa Harry pour le faire taire. Il ajouta un troisième doigt, juste au cas où et attendit un peu pour être sûr qu'Harry soit prêt. Le cri de plaisir que le brun poussa lorsque Draco s'enfonça enfin en lui prouva au blond qu'il avait bien fait. Immobile, ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, conscients de l'importance du moment. Alors, Draco commença doucement et tendrement à bouger, arrachant des halètements suivis de cris à son mari. Le mouvement se fit rapidement plus hâtif, les deux corps en sueur bougeant furieusement. Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux humides de Draco et regarda les courbes du corps pâle sous la lumière rouge. La vision de la sensualité de Draco éclairée doucement par le soleil couchant lui arracha une plainte sourde et il resserra brusquement ses jambes autour des hanches de son mari.

« Je t'aime tellement », chuchota-t-il.

Draco se figea et regarda Harry, haletant. Celui-ci lui sourit et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Je t'aime aussi… »

Alors, le mouvement reprit, plus lentement, plus tendre. Les deux époux se regardèrent et se sourirent, caressant la peau en sueur du corps aimé. Harry finit par se crisper, poussant un cri de plaisir tandis qu'il se répandait entre eux, vite suivi par un Draco extatique. Essoufflés, les deux jeunes hommes se laissèrent aller l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant langoureusement. Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent de nouveau, restant collés l'un contre l'autre. Harry ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre celle de Draco.

« Fatigu ? questionna le blond.

- Non, répondit Harry.

- Tant mieux, dit Draco. La nuit est encore longue, il ne faudrait pas que tu t'endormes tout de suite… »

Harry regarda Draco avec surprise.

« Tu as prévu quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

- Pas grand-chose, dit Draco en lui souriant. Juste de t'aimer comme un fou jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme en pleine action ! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Te connaissant, tu te débrouillerais pour me tenir éveillé, même si j'étais mort de fatigue ! »

Draco sourit malicieusement.

« Mort, ça ne serait pas amusant », ricana-t-il.

Harry poussa un gémissement dégoûté.

« Tu es désespérant !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes…

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Harry.

- Comment ?? s'indigna Draco.

- Et bien, je t'aime parce que tu es gentil, attentionné, drôle, un peu agaçant, beau... Mais certainement pas parce que tu es désespérant !

- Je suis vexé, fit Draco en faisant semblant de bouder.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Harry. Flûte, alors, il faut absolument que je me fasse pardonner. Comment pourrais-je faire ça ?? »

Draco lança un regard en coin à Harry.

« J'aurai bien une idée, dit le blond.

- C'est bizarre, dit Harry. Mais je crois que moi aussi… »

Les deux époux se lancèrent un regard alléché et sourirent.

« Le premier qui est à l'eau gagne le droit de mener la danse…

- Un Malfoy n'est jamais domin !

- Tu n'es plus un Malfoy, répondit Harry en souriant. Y serais en premier !

- Oh, ça, ça m'étonnerait ! »

Et riant comme des fous, ils sortirent en courant vers la mer écumante.

* * *

Allongé sur une chaise longue, complètement nu, Draco savourait un milk-shake à la vanille préparée par Harry tout en contemplant le ciel bleu. Il ferma les yeux et sourit en entendant le bruit des pas de son amant marchant dans le sable, se rapprochant. Harry lui apparut alors, nu aussi. Il avait déjà repris des couleurs, en une semaine passée sous le soleil. Draco lui sourit et l'attira à lui, lui volant un baiser tendre.

« J'ai reçu ça, ce matin, dit doucement Harry en lui donnant la Gazette qu'il tenait dans sa main. C'est Hermione qui me l'a envoyé… Ça devrait te plaire… »

Draco, curieux, se saisit du journal qu'il déplia doucement. Son cœur s'arrêta quand il lut, en première page :

**_Une juste condamnation pour Lucius Malfoy_**

**_ Hier, enfin, le nouveau juge du monde magique s'est prononcé sur le châtiment du criminel Lucius Malfoy. Après une semaine de débats et d'audiences tumultueuses, Lucius Malfoy a été condamné à la prison à vie, prison où il sera gardé par trois Détraqueurs de manière permanente. Selon le juge Desmond, rien n'est pire comme punition que de revoir ses pires souvenirs jusqu'à sa mort et le châtiment devrait être suffisamment immonde pour un être aussi abjecte. Une opinion sévère mais partagée par l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière qui, depuis la fin de la guerre, s'échine à reconstruire leur société. _**

« Et bien, dit pensivement Draco. C'est définitivement fini, maintenant…

- Mhmm, fit pensivement Harry en s'installant entre les jambes de Draco. Pas vraiment.

- Comment ça ? demanda le blond en passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

- Il y a encore les Mangemorts qui ont décidé de ne pas vivre en paix… »

Draco sourit et mordilla le cou d'Harry.

« Je ne m'en soucie guère, avoua le blond. Ensembles, nous sommes invulnérable ! »

Harry sourit et se leva doucement, entraînant Draco avec lui vers l'eau bleutée.

« Allons nager, dit-il en souriant. Et oublions ça… Nous n'avons qu'un an ! »

Draco pouffa et, à côté de son amant, plongea dans la grande étendue d'eau. Ils s'amusèrent un instant puis finirent sur la plage, enlacés, à se regarder dans les yeux.

« Draco, dit pensivement Harry.

- Oui ? demanda le blond en arrêtant d'embrasser la nuque de son mari.

- Où irons-nous après notre lune de miel ?? On ne peut pas continuer à squatter Severus indéfiniment… »

Draco sourit, de ce sourire rusé qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, j'ai hérité du manoir… »

Harry frissonna.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! dit Harry. On ne va pas aller vivre dans cette vieille et sombre bicoque ?? »

Draco éclata de rire et embrassa Harry.

« Ooh, ça, non, dit-il. Nous aurons notre propre maison…

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry, souriant.

- Oui, dit Draco en souriant mystérieusement. Nous l'aurons.

- Ce serait super », dit rêveusement Harry.

Draco sourit. S'il savait… S'il savait qu'ils avaient déjà une maison, une maison qui, pendant un an, allait être décorée et aménagée par les soins de leurs amis qui, grâce à Bill, savaient déjà tout ! Le sourire du blond s'étendit à l'idée du visage rempli de joie d'Harry découvrant leur maison.

« Que me vaut ce sourire ? demanda Harry, souriant.

- Ooh, tu me connais, dit Draco avec innocence. Juste des idées remplies de Luxure !

- Obséd !

- Et Fier de l'être ! »

Et riant tout en s'embrassant, les deux amants s'unirent de nouveau, heureux et libre.

FIN 

* * *

Sniirffff… ça y est… C'est fini… C'est terminé… Sniirffff… Y'a plus de Cœur de Cristal… (lèvre qui tremblotent)… Ct le dernier chapitre… (yeux qui brillent)… BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA… (Auteur qui s'effondre sur le bureau et tape du poing en hurlant : 'POURQUOUAAAAHH ???'… Père de l'auteur qui passe et la regarde d'un air perplexe pour finir par aller composer le numéro de l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche 'Allo, docteur ? Oui, je crois qu'elle fait une rechute…)

Hum Hum ! (non, c'est pas Ombrage…) Je reprends mon sérieux et je affronte courageusement la vérit ! C de c est terminé. Mais c'est pas grave, y'a une suite ! N'oubliez pas, hein… ??? Elle ne sortira qu'au mois d'août, cependant, et oui ! Pourquoi au mois d'août ? Et bien, de 1, parce que j'ai publié c de c au mois d'août et que, donc, je mets un point d'honneur à faire sortir la suite au même moment ! Ensuite, parce qu'il faut que je travail un peu à mes autres fics et que je fasse les chapitres !

Mais en attendant, chaque samedi, à partir de la semaine prochaine, je publierai un autre Slash HP/DM qui n'a rien à voir avec C de c… et qui s'appelle _Les épreuves d'une vie_…Et si vous vous ennuyé vraiment, et bien, je vous invite (encore) à lire les fics de **_Melhuiwen_** ! Je la remercie d'ailleurs pour son aide pour la réalisation de ce chapitre.

Je profite de mon droit de parole pour vous signaler que j'ai commencé une fic HP/DM avec Laika la louve… elle devrait sortir d'ici peu, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Et le lien sera sûrement dans ma Bio !

Toute cette fic est dédiée à Elfe, ma conseillère, qui doit être ravie, vu qu'elle attend la suite depuis un an ! Sur ce, je passe aux RAR… J'aimerai me réjouir de ne plus en avoir, mais j'en aurai pour la fic qui sortira la semaine prochaine et pour la suite ! Tssss…

**RAR :**

**Dop :** Tu es arrivée un poil en retard et en résultat, je n'ai pas su faire ta RAR.. Grrr !! Vilain qui ne me l'avait pas montrée !! Ben, tu sais, la première personne à faire du mal à Dray, ici, c'est moi ! Après tout, je suis l'auteur… héhéhé… J'aurai peut-être pas du dire ça ! loll ! Fudge n'ira pas se faire foutre chez les Grec car Draco a un restaurant là-bas et qu'il y tient… je dirai plutôt qu'il est allé rôtir en enfer, ça me plait plus ! loll ! Encore désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt et merci pour ta review !

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Toi aussi, je ne t'avais pas vue, la semaine dernière ! Missant sit ! Il ne m'a pas montré ta review ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, en tt cas ! Bisous !

**Melhuiwen :** ARGH ! Je vais te tuer ! Deux reviews ! deux reviews par chapitre ! tu as dérogé impitoyablement à l'ultime règle ! Et pour cela, je le dis, tu vas être châtiée ! Bon, ce n'étais pas ta faute, mais je vais pas louper l'occasion d'être sadique ! Donc, comme suprême punition, j'attends de toi un chapitre… non deux, de Je t'aime moi non plus… je veux et j'ordonne esclave ! et que ça saute ! non mais ! loll ! Je ne paie rien à boire pour fêter la fin ! Non mais ! H ! Déjà qu'avec ma fête d'annif, g dépensé un fric monstre ! Pour le désert, c'est pas grave… j'ai un Draco à la Chantilly, moi ! et un Harry au chocolat… Mhmmm… (bave) Ton rat à manger ton livre ?? SACRILEGE !!! Missant Rat ! rend-ça!! Loll ! Hermione va bien ! Elle dort… dans la poche de mon pantalon ! (c'est une grande poche mise sur la jambe !) Mais bon, je file.. Ai encore 4 pages à faire (fait chier)

**Slipou :** Et encore une longue review ! (siffle) bravo ! Et vi, ct Dumbie ! Loll ! SURPRIIISE ! MDR ! J'aurais aimé voir ta tête en lisant ça ! (Ecroulée de rire) Hum hum.. Voui, elle était longue, ta review ! La plus longue que j'ai reçu depuis un bon bout de temps ! C'est clair que dans le film, Lucius est trooop ! Je bave devant Jason Isaacs à chaque fois !! Son rôle de Lucius Malfoy lui va comme un gant ! Vi, Gargamelle est dans les Schtroumfs ! Si j'avais fait le jeu des questions réponses plus tôt, ça m'aurait bien aidé à savoir où j'allai ! loll ! Mais bon, je crois que c'est mon improvisation qui a donné le charme que vous semblez trouv c de c… loll ! Toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chap, aussi, je ne dis rien ! Il y a quelque chose entre Remus et Sirius, vip ! Mais chut ! loll ! Merci pour cette longue review, en tt cas ! Et pour le 'bon anniversaire' à l'avance !

**Johp5 :** Y'a pas eu de MAJ sur Leena et Dod ! Loll ! Pas de bol pour ceux qui espéraient un chap d'avance ! Pour Enfance, heu… Hum… Héhéé… ça va, toi, en ce moment ? Tu passes de bonnes vacances ?? Comment ça, je détourne la conversation ?? Mais bon, pas du tout, voyons… (air angélique)

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Mouahahahaha ! Je vous ai tous berné sans problème et j'en suis très fière ! Même s'il y a eu des malins qui ont tout découvert ! Bande de filou ! loll ! Ma mission depuis toujours est de réhabilité Ron aux yeux du publics ! Mais bon, ne le dis à personne, sinon, ça marchera pas ! loll ! Allez, je file ! Bisous !

**Onarluca :** je veux le prochain, je veux le prochain, je veux le prochain !! (sautille partout comme une folle) il était trop génial, ton chap ! Demain, c'est mon annif, tu en posteras bien un, hein ??? loll ! (enfin, quand je dis demain, c'est samedi ! Car en fait, là, on est Vendredi, pour moi…) Pour la suite, j'attendrai le mois d'août… Mais c'est expliqué au dessus ! Bisous et merci pour tes encouragements et Reviews !

**Lululle :** Une fane de Ron ! C'est rare, mais ça fait plaisir à voir ! Contente que tout cela t'a plu ! Bisous et merci pour tes reviews !

**Tête de nœud :** Avant d'oublier, félicitation pour ta fic que j'aime beaucoup ! Je ne retiens pas le titre car, comme tu es mise dans mes alertes, qd un chap vient, je saute dessus sans trop faire attention au titre, mais tu as publié hier ! loll ! Et ct génial ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant en tout cas ! Bisous !

**Lyly :** Merchi, c'est gentil !

**Ingrid :** Une nouvelle ! Mais tu arrive à la fin… pas grave, y'a la suite ! loll ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !

**Enyo85 :** Trois chaps ! Y'en a qui ont du bol… (et qui ont évité les fins horribles de la mort qui tue ! lol)

**Genevieve Black :** Bah, il a commencé depuis 46 minutes et pas encore de malheur ! (fait le signe de crois, touche du bois, jette du sel, de l'eau bénite et se mets une tripotée de porte-bonheur autour du cou) mais je reste prudente, on sait jamais ! loll !

**Cassey le zombie fou fou :** T'inquiète pour Sept, vous allez apprendre à l'aimer ! Moi, je l'adore, en tout cas ! elle me fait rire, surtout dans ce chapitre ! loll ! Mais… pratiquement toutes les fics ont une histoire… enfin, pratiquement ! loll ! Merci pour ta review, en tout cas ! On se revoit à la suite, j'espère !

**Blaise le poussin masqu :** Voilà la vrai fin… enfin.. presque, vu qu'il y a une suite ! J'espère que vous la suivrez aussi ! loll ! Bisous !

**Thegirloftheshade :** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé, merchi !

**Shyrinia :** Mes résultats ?? Oulala ! Médiocre !! Mais en fait, je ne sais plus de quel examen on parlait… lolll ! Je ne sais pas si ce sera une histoire fantastique, mais je crois bien… Enfin, faut voir ! lol ! Tu as du perdre tes dents de sagesse ?? pas moi ! elles sont toujours l ! bien placée et tout ! c ce qu'on appelle du bol ! loll ! Allez, je file ! Bisous !

**Marion-moune :** Tu n'es pas là… C'est pas grave, je réponds, c'est assez court : Merci ! loll !

**LolieShing :** Trois chap manqu ! Hé bien ! C'est vraiment pas marrant les Bug ! Merci pour ton mail… Il m'a fait pleurer, tu sais, ça ! Mon père vient juste d'aller se coucher (il est 1h03) et lui, il ne me l'a même pas dit ! loll ! Merci encore ! Bisous !

**La magicienne d'Oz :** et les mystère du 'je n'avertis pas, ça fait chier, hein ??' loll ! Moi non plus, je veux pas que le fou meurt ! Déjà quand Œil-de-nuit y est passé, ct horrible, alors le fou ! ARGH ! J'ai vu le film, mais je n'en ai pas été satisfaite, car je savais que Lestat n'était pas vraiment méchant… hors, il passait pour un tyran sadique sans cœur ! Certes, Louis le percevait un peu comme ça, mais bon… Tout de même ! En tout cas, j'irai prendre les autres livres de cet auteur, car ils me tentent beaucoup ! Bah, tu sais, même si c de c se finit, il y a toujours la suite ! Enfin, sauf si tu préfère ne pas la lire à cause du MPGER… Bah, pas grave, c de c finit bien ! loll ! Merchi pour ta review et bisous !

**Meiro :** La réaction d'Harry se sera pour la suite ! C'est sadique, mais bon… Il faut bien que je vous force à aller le lire ! loll ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu auras pu lire ce dernier chap !

**Emy Black :** ça me fait rire ! C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me parle de cette fic qui ressemble à la mienne et que je ne connais absolument pas ! Bah, par rapport à une autre de mes fics, non, les chapitres sont pas vraiment long ! loll Je ne connaissais pas la chanson, mais je l'ai téléchargé et j'aime bien ! Merci pour cette découverte ! Merci pour ta review, aussi !

**Pomme :** J'espère que tu auras le temps de lire ce dernier chap… Sinon, je te rassure, il sera toujours là à ton retour !

**Llianel :** Et bien, tu as eu le dernier chap… J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! (je me souviens plus si tu m'as donné ton avis ! Alalala.. la mémoire..)

**Angel-of-Shadows-30 :** Ma surprise préféré! L'identité de Sept! Héhéh ! Me marre trop en voyant vos surprises ! loll ! Plein de gens on leur anniversaire en Juillet ! faudra que je pense au tien ! Si, le manque d'idée, c horrible.. Mais le pire, c'est le manque de motivation, crois-moi ! Allez, je file ! Il est tard, j'ai la dalle, et encore beaucoup de travail !

**Leagatha :** Et bien, je suis ravie de constater que ma fic te plait autant ! Et lire les 33 d'un coups, faut le faire ! Bravo !

**Ange Jedusor Potter :** Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Remus James Lupin :** pas grave de pas avoir reviewé depuis un bout de temps, c pas grave ! Moi, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour répondre ! loll ! Je me contente donc de dire que je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

**Hiroshima :** Je soupire, crois-moi, je soupire ! Encore une personne que j'ai contaminé au Slash ! Cool ! je vais devenir bonne dans le recrutement, si je continue ! loll ! Je dois avouer que mon visage a prit une belle teinte rouge et que je suis assez flattée de voir que ma fic t'ait plus à ce point ! Beaucoup de personne aime ma façon de percevoir Rogue… J'espère que ça sera toujours le cas par la suite ! Encore merci pour tous c'est compliments ! J'aurai voulu faire une réponse plus longue, mais je suis légèrement pressée par le temps ! (1h46 du matin ! loll)

**Flo007 :** Il a mit une semaine, ça va, non ? loll ! Et pis… Un chap par semaine, c'est ma règle !

**Tiffany Shin :** et bien ! ça en fait, des reviews à répondre (fait chier…loll) Je suis contente que tu sois tombée sous je charme de l'assassin ! Plus le nombre de personne le connaissant sera grand, mieux ça sera ! loll ! Vip, la gardienne parlait bien de l'enfant d'Harry et Dray ! En tout cas, merci pour toutes ses reviews !

**Lunenoire :** Faut bien un peu d'émotion, de temps en temps ! lol !

**Mynwab :** Merci, c'est gentil.

**Sasha Krum :** Bah, y'a toujours la suite, tu sais ??? Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Polgara-86 :** Bien sûr que si, les mangemorts vont les ennuyer, sinon, ça ne serait pas marrant ! loll ! Néanmoins, j'adore ton interventions ! Gt morte de rire en lisant ça ! loll ! Bonne idées les coussins ! Faudra le proposer à Ron !! loll ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle était excellente !

**Yami ni hikari :** Merci, c'est gentil !

**Harana :** De rien, c'était un plaisir ! Je pense que ma fic atteindra les 1000, t'inquiète pas !

**Cheshirecat :** Merci pour tes compliments et cette review, ça fait plaisir de voir que de nouveaux lecteurs arrivent encore !

**BellaPotter :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je te remercie de tes compliments. J'aimerai faire une réponse plus longue mais vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre ! Merci !

**Leena Asakura :** Salut toi ! Alors, ça va ??? loll ! En effet, ça fait presque un an, je pense, depuis que tu l'as vue et elle a du bien avancer ! loll ! Bah, tu n'as qu'à me mettre dans tes alertes, ainsi, tu sauras plus vite quand je mets des chapitres ! loll ! Bisous et merci pour cette review !

**Lisandra :** ben… merci !

**Vif d'or :** Bah, c qui déconne un peu, c'est pas grave ! Une mini-fic pour mon annif ?? Si tu arrive à la faire, préviens-moi ! J'aimerai trop lire ça ! En tout cas, merci, ça me touche beaucoup ! Bisous !

**Kikou224 :** loll ! Tu trouves mes chapitres longs ? Quand je pense qu'il y en a qui se plaignent qu'ils sont trop court ! Et vi, mon annif, c'est le 17 ! Bon anniversaire à ton père ! loll ! J'espère qu'il a moins de problème que moi ce jour l ! L'a de la chance d'avoir un gâteau.. Moi, j'en ai pas ! loll !

**Laika la Louve :** Missante, à cause de toi, j'ai du me dépêcher ! Now, je suis fatiguée et énervée, comme à chaque fois qu'on me parle quand je fais mes RAR… Arf… je vais essayer de me calmer ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu et que tu sois venue me parler, tu es marrante ! loll ! Bisous !

Et voil ! Fini.. Fini le RAR pour c de c, fini de publier cette fic, chaque samedi.. N'oubliez pas celle de samedi prochain et qui, je le rappelle, n'aura aucun rapport avec celle-ci ! Bisous à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements, compliments, tortures… heu… J'ai rien dit ! loll ! Bisous !


	35. Chronologie

**Note d'auteur: **

Et non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (nan, mais vous croyez quoi? Y'a la suite, ça s'appelle "Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy"..!). Ceci.. est une chronologie de Coeur de Cristal.

Pourquoi une Chronologie? Parce que bons nombres de lecteurs ont "La flemme" de relire en détail ce que j'ai écrit pour se rappeler de quelque chose que je cite dans les Messieurs. Ainsi, je vous offre à tous et toutes cette chronologie. Vous n'apprendrez rien de plus que vous n'en savez déjà, mais cela pourra vous aider à mieux suivre MPM quand elle sera publiée.

Sur ce.. Gros poutoux à tous,

Umbre77

**Chronologie**

**Cœur de Cristal :**

**Décembre 1998 : **

_**24 Décembre : **_

Suite à sa trahison, Narcissa Malfoy est torturée puis tuée par son propre fils, lors d'une réunion extraordinaire de Voldemort et des mangemorts…

_**28 Décembre : **_

Harry Potter tue Voldemort dans l'ignorance de tous. Lucius assomme Harry dans une tentative piètre de le tuer et embarque le corps de son maître. Il le fait passer pour 'mourant' puis 'mal en point' et s'empare du pouvoir laissé par son maître.

_**Nuit du 28 au 29 Décembre : **_

Apprenant sa maladie au coeur, Harry Potter disparaît, sans laisser de traces, ni avoir révélé la mort du mage noire.

**Mars 1999 : **

Lucius est parvenu à tuer tous mangemorts possédant la marque des ténèbres, sauf Severus dont le tatouage est resté inchangé.

**Juillet 1999 : **

Lucius envois plusieurs espions à la recherche de Harry Potter. Sa vie menace l'empire qu'il essaye d'instaurer.

**Août 1999 : **

Septembre Darlenne s'engage dans les rangs des mangemorts, sous l'injonction de son grand-père, Albus Dumbledore.

**Décembre 2000 : **

**_11 Décembre :_**

Les premiers se voient confié la recherche de Harry Potter.

Draco est envoyé à Darens, pour y rencontrer Tobias Derson, similaire au Survivant magiquement.

**_12 Décembre :_**

Arrivé de Draco à Darens.

Après un saut chez le coiffeur, il rencontre Tobias qu'il suit. Il le reconnaît comme Harry Potter, se fait pincer et inviter chez son ancien ennemi.

Adoption de Nougat, le chat de Harry.

Première crise de Harry devant Draco.

**_13 Décembre : _**

Rencontre de Draco avec Jane Stratford, l'infirmière de Harry. Il apprend que le brun a une infection du myocarde.

Il ressent les premiers sentiments amoureux envers Harry.

**_14 Décembre : _**

Draco décide de ne pas livrer Harry tout de suite à Voldemort et d'attendre un peu.

**_19 Décembre : _**

Draco et Harry se disputent. Draco se rend compte qu'il ne connaît pas Harry et lui avoue être là pour lui. Ils finissent par se battre à coup de boule de neige ! Le reste de la soirée, ils discutent, apprennent à se connaître tout en gardant leurs secrets les plus précieux en eux-mêmes.

**_20 Décembre : _**

Draco se réveil en premier et surprend Harry à dormir. Il ressent du désir pour la première fois. Au réveil de Harry surpris de le voir dans sa chambre, Draco lui avoue s'être inquiété. Harry lui accorde un début de confiance.

Harry donne à Draco un cours de cuisine qui se solde par une bataille d'aliment. Suite à un vertige, Harry se blesse et Draco le soigne. Ils s'embrassent pour la première fois.

Draco s'enferme dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de faire !

**_21 Décembre : _**

_Vers minuit :_

Il a prit conscience de ses sentiments pour Harry et décide de faire tout ce qu'il peut pour l'avoir.

**_22 Décembre : _**

Gêné de part son comportement, Draco sort pour se promener. Il se souvient de la mort de sa mère en se rendant compte de l'approche de Noël.

Retour chez Harry. Dispute violente entre eux. Harry veut jeter Draco dehors et celui-ci part faire son sac. Bouleversé, Harry va le retenir puis fait une crise.

Ils contactent Jane et s'amusent à ses dépends. Une fois l'infirmière partie, Draco confie à Harry son envie de prendre soin de lui.

Ils dorment pour la première fois ensembles.

**_23 décembre :_**

Harry et Draco se baladent dans Darens. Ils achètent un sapin. Sous l'insistance de Harry, Draco lui avoue ses sentiments que le brun est incapable de lui rendre. Draco l'accepte et lui laisse du temps, ne demandant que le droit de s'occuper de lui ! Ils dorment ensemble pour la seconde fois.

_**24 Décembre : **_

Draco et Harry se promènent en ville. Alors qu'ils rentrent, le blond aperçoit Sept et panique légèrement. Echange de cadeau le soir venu. Harry fait acquisition de son serpent, Tartam.

A demi-mot, Harry avoue aimer Draco.

_**31 Décembre : **_

Septembre arrive et révèle à Harry que Draco est là pour le tuer. Draco la jette dehors. Commence alors une conversation capitale entre eux. Le blond admet être mangemort. Harry lui pardonne et accepte de l'aider à 'couper les ponts'.

Ils couchent ensemble pour la première fois.

Le lien est créé.

**Janvier 2001 : **

**_1er Janvier : _**

Harry révèle à Draco qu'il a tué Voldemort.

Draco comprend que Lucius leur a menti à tous. L'idée d'une révolution lui vient à l'esprit.

Ils découvrent qu'ils sont liés d'un lien de passion.

Le soir même, Draco persuade Harry de faire une révolution.

**_2 Janvier : _**

Sept revient chez Harry et Draco. Faites prisonnière, elle se laisse persuader de mener la révolution avec eux.

Crise de Harry dans la soirée.

Sept annonce à Draco qu'elle a tenté de contacter Rogue.

Lors d'une conversation avec Jane, Draco a la confirmation que le problème de santé de Harry ne correspond pas du tout à une infection du myocarde !

Il se rend en Chine pour ramener une soupe particulière à Harry et rencontre Rogue qui surveillait ses déplacements. Draco lui révèle tout, apprend que Rogue est un espion de Dumbledore et en fait donc son allié.

Draco destitue Sept de son rôle d'émissaire auprès des premiers, au profit de Rogue.

_**3 Janvier : **_

Harry se moque de Draco. Ils se disputent.

Discussion de Draco et Rogue. La révolution se mets en place. Il finit par rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre et s'endort auprès de lui.

_**4 Janvier : **_

Draco se réveil seul. Voyant Harry fermer à tout contact, il pense que celui-ci lui en veut et s'en va au manoir Malfoy, en Angleterre. Il s'endort dans la chambre de sa mère et est réveillé par Rogue.

Sept a commencé à 'infiltrer' Lucius (kof kof).

Rogue secoue Draco qui retourne à Darens. Harry et lui mettent les choses aux claires.

_**6 Janvier : **_

Première réunion avec les premiers. Draco et Harry parviennent à convaincre Blaise et Angus de la trahison de Lucius. La révolution se met plus encore en place et dans le plus grand secret.

Crise de Harry. Rogue détermine que le brun n'est pas atteint d'une infection du myocarde. Il décèle un morceau métallique empoisonné proche de son cœur.

La réunion reprend, sous l'insistance de Harry.

_**7 Janvier :**_

Rogue revient pour parler de la maladie de Harry. Celui-ci doit subir une cure de désintoxication et doit se faire opérer au plus vite, sans quoi, cela risque de le tuer.

Draco doit retourner en Angleterre pour la révolution. Il est décidé que Tobias Derson mourra et que Harry Potter ira vivre chez Severus Rogue, en secret.

_**9 Janvier : **_

Draco et Harry doivent quitter Darens, car Lucius trouve l'absence de son fils anormal. Le soir même, Draco reprend sa place en tant que mangemort. Il se débrouille pour se disputer avec son père.

_**Nuit du 10 Janvier : **_

Draco part en mission. Il exécute sa première tuerie depuis deux ans.

_**13 Janvier : **_

Choqué par ses actes, Draco tombe malade et délire. Severus l'amène chez lui en secret, pour que Harry l'aide à récupérer.

_**14 janvier :**_

Requinquer, Draco promet fidélité à Lucius.

_**16 Janvier : **_

Les premiers continuent de recruter les mangemorts, tout en cachant leurs manœuvres à Lucius.

Il assiste à une dispute entre Sept et Lucius et apprend que celle-ci est battue par son père.

En visite sur le Chemin de Traverse, Draco bloque son compte pour empêcher son père d'y toucher. Bill Weasley lui remet une lettre de Dumbledore.

Il achète la maison de Godric's Hollow, ancienne demeure des Potter alors rénovée, pour faire plaisir à Harry.

En soirée, réunion de Draco, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore et Sirius Black au Chaudron Baveur. 'L'autre côté' est informé de la révolution et décide d'y prendre part.

_**17 Janvier : **_

Sept se débrouille pour éloigner Draco du manoir Malfoy. Elle révèle à Lucius ce qui se prépare pour le détruire.

_**18 Janvier : **_

Draco est fait prisonnier par son père et enfermé dans un cercueil, dans le manoir La Boucle, endroit où les révolutionnaires désiraient piéger Lucius.

Harry pressant le danger. Un conseil de guerre est mit en place, mais une crise de Harry fige tout. L'opération doit se faire sur le champ.

Envois de Dobby, l'elfe de maison, pour en savoir plus. A son retour, il fait son rapport à Severus.

Entendant tout, Harry fait fit de sa douleur et s'enfuit pour se rendre à la boucle.

_**19 Janvier, dans la nuit :**_

Harry libère Draco. Ils rencontrent la Gardienne de La Boucle qui leur tient des propos énigmatique (« Il sera puissant, dit la jeune femme d'un air mystérieux. Il lui faudra beaucoup de magie, à lui aussi… plus que pour toi… »)

Un combat est mené au même moment entre Lucius et les mangemorts étant de son côté et les révolutionnaire.

Appelé par Dumbledore, les Aurors se jettent dans la mêler et arrêtent tout ce qui leur tombe sur la main. Draco est envoyé à Azkaban et Harry ramené chez Severus de justesse. Il l'opère aussitôt.

_**19 Janvier, le jour : **_

Dumbledore va voir Draco. Il décide de l'aider pour gagner son procès et être libéré.

**_25 Janvier : _**

Battu et humilié par les gardiens d'Azkaban, Draco se rend à son procès. Vaste mascarade pour l'enfermer en prison, il n'a aucun espoir.

Arrivée inattendue de Harry Potter. De part son témoignage et son assurance, il prend Draco sous sa protection. Personne ne peut s'y opposer car c'est une promesse magique. Draco est libéré.

_**26 Janvier : **_

Confrontation entre Harry et ses amis. Il doit s'expliquer pour sa disparition. Tous lui pardonnent très vite.

Confrontation entre Draco et les mangemorts. Ceux-ci disparaissent dans la nature, certains en voulant changer de vie, d'autres en décidant de continuer les actions de Voldemort.

Confrontation entre les premiers et Sept. Celle-ci avoue les avoir trahit sous la demande de Dumbledore, son grand-père, pour les aider. Elle est pardonnée, car cela a fonctionné.

**Mars 2001 :**

**_2 Mars : _**

Harry et Draco se marient. Ils partent en Lune de Miel pour un an.

**_9 Mars : _**

Lucius Malfoy est condamné à la prison à perpétuité.

**Fin de Cœur de Cristal. **


	36. Lune de Miel

Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Il s'agit bien d'un os (mini, mais os quand même) sur Cœur de Cristal… Quelle mouche m'a donc piqué ? Suis-je prise de nostalgie lors de ma préretraite ? Non, ne rêvez pas. Si Nostalgie il y a, c'est seulement à la radio (ok, jeu de mot pourri, j'admets).

Ce serait mentir d'affirmer que j'avais ce petit os casé dans un coin de ma tête et que j'ai juste céder à mon désir. Je publie en vérité ce petit morceau d'OS (5 pages) afin de vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle concernant Cœur de Cristal.

En effet, le fanzine **Maskot** a décidé d'éditer mon histoire et de la vendre, **en édition limitée**, illustrée, un tout petit peu retravaillé à la Japan Expo qui aura lieue début juillet 2011. Et comme nous aimerions savoir + ou – qui serait intéressé par l'achat de ce recueil (car vu le nombre de pages, on ne va pas pouvoir en faire des tonnes, mieux vaut avoir une idée du nombre d'impression global), je poste la moitié d'un des OS spécials qui sera livré dans le recueil (à savoir qu'il y en a trois et une scène coupée, si je me rappelle bien… Kof kof).

Je précise qu'il nous faudrait savoir la quantité moyenne pour le mois de janvier. Et pour ceux qui ne savent pas encore ou ne peuvent pas venir à la japan expo, Maskot se réserve la possibilité de vous l'expédier (avec frais de port à votre charge) après la japan expo. Pourquoi après ? Parce que je m'y rends le dimanche exprès cette année pour une séance de dédicace et que, de ce fait, je m'amuserais à signer votre exemplaire (ainsi que les illustrateurs) avant qu'on ne vous l'envoie. Si c'est pas gentil ?

Si vous êtes intéressés, merci de contacter le fanzine Maskot dont l'adresse du site est dans ma biographie ou en me donnant la possibilité de transmettre votre demande précise via Reviews (auxquelles je répondrais, pour une fois ! lolll)

Sur ce, j'arrête de vous ennuyer et je vous livre ENFIN mon Os ! Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir supporté ce blabla ! lol

**oOo**

La sensation de la pommade froide sur sa peau brûlante lui fit pousser un halètement et le crispa, de la tête aux pieds. Pourtant, très rapidement, la douceur des larges mains à la peau parfaitement douce le détendit. Les doigts couraient sur son derme bouillant et il poussa un gémissement alors que son mollet gauche subissait un massage invasif et plus qu'apprécié.

Alanguit dans son transat, un petit parasol au-dessus de lui, Harry ferma les yeux qu'il dissimulait derrière des lunettes de soleil. C'était la troisième côte ensoleillée qu'ils visitaient. Après les caraïbes, la Californie, ils s'étaient réfugiés en Australie. Leur petit jeu les avait déjà emmenés dans des pays moins chauds, ce qui expliquait qu'à chaque fois, le corps d'Harry devait s'habituer à nouveau à l'astre du jour.

Cette fois, la décence voulait qu'ils soient vêtus, ce que son époux n'appréciait guère. Il préférait être nu, pouvant ainsi profiter du corps d'Harry selon son bon vouloir. Pour autant, Harry, lui, préférait porter un short de plage. Le nudisme était quelque chose qui ne cadrait pas trop avec une pudeur qu'il s'ignorait, jusqu'à ce que Draco le percute de toute son indiscrétion. Mais bon, pour faire plaisir au blond, il était d'accord de se plier à ses fantasmes, tant qu'ils se faisaient en privé. Mais la plage ne l'était pas, cette fois, bien que Draco ait tenté d'en trouver une plus isolée. Impossible de faire partir les surfeurs attirés par les vagues. Harry aimait les regarder, déclenchant sans le vouloir la jalousie d'un amant féroce.

« Tu aimes ? demanda Draco, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie aquatique.

-Enormément, répondit-il en regardant son jeune époux par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil perché sur le bout de son nez. Ça soulage. »

Draco lui sourit et se pencha. Très délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur la peau rougie, son souffle chaud arrachant un couinement horrifié à Harry. Il dégagea sa jambe prestement.

« Tu peux m'embrasser, mais ne souffle pas dessus ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. C'était le monde à l'envers. Harry, brun à la peau mâte, attrapait coup de soleil sur coup de soleil alors que lui, blond à la peau laiteuse, était plus épargné qu'un albinos dans un congélateur. Pour autant, Draco mentirait s'il affirmait ne pas apprécier d'être le médecin de son amant. Cela obligeait ce dernier à se fixer sur lui uniquement. Et non pas juste sur ces maudits surfeurs.

Remuant la tête pour éloigner sa jalousie, Draco marcha à quatre pattes le long du transat de son époux, déposant régulièrement quelques baisers sur la peau échaudée, sans respirer. Il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle et reprit, jusqu'à arriver à sa bouche qu'il dévora sous un gémissement appréciateur.

« Cela te convient mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mhmm, répondit Harry en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes teintées. Je préférais te voir surfer… »

Draco haussa un sourcil. Ah ? Quelle était donc cette lubie ?

« Le surf te plaît donc tant ? demanda le blond, étonné.

-Oui, répondit Harry en se redressant. Ils ont l'air si gracieux. Ça paraît si simple ! Je sais à peine nager et regarde-les ! Ils sont presque en lévitation sur l'eau ! »

Draco jeta un œil aux hommes et femmes vêtus de combinaisons moulantes, occupés à exécuter des figures dangereuses sur une planche qui ne semblait pas très résistante.

« Les sports dangereux t'attirent, dit-il simplement. Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi. Je préfère un bon balai à… ça ! »

Harry soupira en se recouchant, plaçant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

« Sans doute parce que je ne pourrais jamais en faire un, dit-il. Je veux dire… avec mon cœur… »

Draco grimaça. C'était un sujet encore douloureux. Même si Harry allait mieux de jour en jour, l'opération ne datait que de trois mois. Severus avait été très clair là-dessus : aucune activité extrême.

« Et rassurez-vous, le sexe, bien qu'intense, ne devrait pas être mortel. »

Draco avait un peu honte d'avoir retenu son souffle jusqu'à cette nouvelle. Mais qui pouvait-il ? Harry était à croquer ! Jetant un regard en biais à ce corps détendu et légèrement rougit, Draco sourit. Il se pencha sur Harry, frottant son nez contre le sien.

« Un jour, tu prendras ta revanche, dit-il. Tu feras du surf. Et du… comment déjà ? Jet Ski ? Et aussi ce sport horrible où on se jette d'un avion avec un para…. Un para…

-Un parachute, dit Harry en souriant. Tu viendras avec moi ?

-Ok pour le jet ski. Ne compte pas sur moi pour le reste ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant. Il se redressa, baillant en s'étendant.

« Je vais rentrer, dit-il. Ma peau ne va pas supporter ça plus longtemps, je crois. »

Il désigna le soleil d'un air embêté. De la sueur perlait sur son nez et ses joues et Draco se sentit obligé de l'essuyer.

« Suffit, dit Harry avec un grognement agacé. Je rentre ! »

Il se leva et ne protesta que vaguement lorsque Draco déposa un chapeau sur sa tête encore trop sensible. Vraiment, l'ancien Serpentard avait l'étoffe d'un futur papa poule. A le surprotéger ainsi, il avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer. Mais il préférait perdre une jambe plutôt que de protester. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'être choyer et de dorloter l'autre. Autant s'en complaire, tant qu'ils le pouvaient !

Remontant les marches menant à la villa qu'ils louaient pour leur mois en Australie, Harry se retourna pour regarder Draco. Ce dernier était resté assis à regarder les surfeurs d'un air sceptique, presque curieux et il sourit. Il était certain que, dans quelques mois, son époux serait sur une de ses planches, près de lui ! Tout comme il sauterait d'un avion, avec lui !

**oOo**

Draco sortait de sa douche quand il nota l'odeur exquise du poulet au paprika. Harry avait encore frappé. Il s'essuya rapidement les cheveux et enfila un simple short un peu lâche avant de rejoindre son époux dans la cuisine. Rien n'était plus agréable de le regarder cuisiner. C'était son univers. La cuisine était à Harry ce que les potions étaient à Severus Snape et Draco les trouvait tous les deux fascinants dans leur art. Harry plus que Severus, car il avait la beauté et la grâce manquante au professeur, mais ça, il préférait ne pas l'avouer devant le plus vieux.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, la radio était allumée sur un poste de chanson plus brésilienne qu'australienne et Draco regarda son amant danser d'un pas maladroit, tout en cuisinant avec beaucoup plus de dextérité. Oui, vraiment, il avait pris la bonne décision, lorsqu'il avait céder à sa curiosité plutôt qu'à la partie sombre de sa personne. Jamais Draco n'avait regretté de ne pas avoir livré Harry à son père. Et il était certain de ne jamais le faire, alors que chaque jour, il avait l'impression que l'absence de son époux le priverait d'oxygène.

Le lien ou simplement le poids de son regard avertit Harry de sa présence et le brun se retourna, un peu gêné d'avoir été surpris à tester ses maigres talents de danseur. Ou plutôt, ses talents inexistants. Draco sourit avec indulgence et alla s'appuyer contre la cuisinière, lieu de prédilection de son époux.

« Poulet au paprika ? demanda-t-il.

-J'en avais envie, expliqua simplement Harry en haussant les épaules. Et puis, ça fait des jours que ce poulet me nargue… »

Draco secoua la tête en riant. Parfois, Harry avait des comportements de femmes enceintes. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Qu'importe, le voir se relever en pleine nuit parce qu'il avait envie de manger des radis restait gravé dans la mémoire de Draco. Surtout qu'il avait du transplaner dix fois avant de trouver une botte convenable.

« Tu n'en veux pas ? demanda Harry en le regardant, bien qu'un œil soit toujours en train de surveiller la cuisson du riz.

-Tout ce que tu cuisines me convient », répondit Draco.

Il le contourna, ouvrit le frigidaire – vraiment, quelle invention miraculeuse ! – et sortit la fiole de potion verdâtre concoctée par Severus.

« Il est l'heure », dit-il en la tendant vers un Harry grimaçant.

Le brun s'en saisit pourtant avec une moue et la but sans trop de résistance. Si avaler cette chose gélatineuse et horrible était nécessaire pour recouvrer sa santé, alors il était prêt à tout ! Draco le regarda avec compassion puis sortit la bouteille de rosé du frigo. Il chercha deux verres, les servit et en tendit un à Harry. Comme toujours, le brun l'avala sans hésitation. L'alcool n'était pas bon pour son cœur, mais Severus leur avait autorisé trois verres par jour. Ce n'était jamais que le premier !

« Merci », dit Harry en retournant à ses casseroles.

Draco ne répondit pas. A la place, il préféra mettre la table sur la terrasse. Ils allaient voir la mer, ainsi. Et les surfeurs qui continuaient leurs démonstrations, alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon.

Harry le rejoignit, suivit des casseroles alignées et obéissantes et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Bon appétit ! » dit-il après les avoir servi.

C'était succulent. Comme tout ce que faisait Harry, d'ailleurs. Il était réellement doué et alors que Draco mordait dans la chaire tendre du poulet, une autre faim l'envahit. N'y avait-il que du paprika dans ce plat ? Au regard concupiscent d'Harry, il comprit que non. Avec complaisance, Draco leva son verre de vin dans sa direction, saluant son initiative. Ils allaient passer une bonne soirée.

**oOo**

Leurs corps étaient recouverts de sueur. Faire l'amour dans un pays chaud aurait dégoûté Draco, normalement. Il détestait suer. Sentir le corps humide d'une autre personne contre le sien aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais quand il s'agissait d'Harry, il aimait ça. Il en raffolait. La chaleur affolante de l'air lui donnait la vague impression que même l'atmosphère s'embrasait, tout comme leur corps. Cela rendait l'acte encore plus sauvage et primitif. Et Draco adorait ça.

Couché à ses côtés, haletant, Harry redescendait après un orgasme que Draco qualifiait d'honorable. Forcément, il en était le responsable. Ça ne pouvait donc être qu'honorable. Les petits halètements à ses côtés avaient l'art de prolonger son plaisir. Il adorait entendre le souffle saccadé de son amant, surtout en se sachant responsable de cela.

« Le sexe est comme le surf, dit-il soudain, en se tournant vers Harry. Nous lévitons l'un sur l'autre. Nous sommes la planche de l'autre. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry le regarda. Ses joues étaient encore rouges et ses yeux fatigués brillaient encore d'extase.

« Non, dit-il. Je crois que le sexe est mieux que le surf ! »

Draco sourit avec fierté. Rien ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec le plaisir qu'il venait de donner à son époux. Jamais rien. Sauf peut-être un autre orgasme, offert par lui, bien entendu. Sous cette pensée, Draco s'endormit avec satisfaction. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. La nuit était définitivement tombée et la lune, réfléchie dans la mer, éclairait la chambre aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Harry n'était pas là. Il percevait vaguement des sons venant de la cuisine. Son amant avait-il encore eu une de ses curieuses fringales nocturnes ? Un sourire indulgent, Draco se leva avec difficulté, négligeant sa nudité. Il aimait être nu. Que d'autres le voient dans cette tenue ne le gênait en rien. Au contraire. Qu'ils observent sa perfection le flattait énormément.

« Narcissique ! » avait dit Harry, quand il le lui avait expliqué en Californie. Harry était nettement plus pudique mais cela plaisait à Draco. Surtout lorsqu'il le forçait à se dévêtir entièrement, dans un endroit à découvert. C'était simplement appréciable de constater que, sous la gêne, même le torse d'Harry rougissait.

Détendu, le blond arriva dans le salon pour se figer, sa bulle de bonheur éclatant. Son amant était pâle et la main placée sur son cœur était révélatrice. Avec inquiétude, Draco se précipita sur lui.

« Harry, par Merlin, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Depuis quand es-tu ainsi ?

-Pas… longtemps, répondit le brun, la respiration haletante. Ça va, ne t'in…

-Tu sais très bien que je le ferais, même si tu me demandes le contraire ! coupa Draco. Tu as pris ta potion ? »

Sous l'acquiescement de son époux, Draco sentit l'inquiétude poindre d'avantage. Il avait pris la potion mais ne semblait pas aller mieux.

« J'appelle Severus, dit-il.

-Non, ce n'est…

-Va t'asseoir ! », répliqua Draco.

Harry soupira mais obéit. C'était principalement ce qu'il voulait éviter. Que Draco dérange Severus pour une petite crise passagère. Il en avait encore, de temps en temps, mais elles se faisaient rares. Un peu de poison encore égaré dans ses artères et particulièrement bien logée dans l'oreillette et le ventricule droits. Rien de bien grave, en somme. Rien d'irréparable. Mais Draco avait toujours tendance à paniquer pour rien. Et bien, Harry aimait ça, mais de là à faire subir à Severus son angoisse personnelle…

Il fallut moins de dix minutes au potioniste pour apparaître dans la villa australienne, un air agacé sur le visage. Alors seulement, Harry nota avec gêne que Draco était nu et que lui ne portait qu'un simple slip. Il rougit et s'excusa, ce que Severus balaya d'un revers de main.

« Vous êtes en lune de miel, je ne m'attends guère à ce que vous la passiez à jouer aux échecs, Potter.

-Potter-Malfoy », dit Draco.

Severus siffla en réponse. Il détestait être repris. Posant son matériel au sol et sans même prêter attention à la couverture venant s'enrouler sans aide autour de la taille d'un Draco indifférent, Severus se pencha sur lui, abatant sur sa personne une série de sors qui commençaient doucement à lui être trop familier. Une série de réponses se fit entendre et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Rien de grave, dit Severus, ce que Harry avait déjà compris. Encore un reste de poison. Continuez les potions, le repos et ça devrait aller. Ah… Peut-être devriez-vous vous rendre dans un pays au climat plus… tempéré. Moins humide, en tout cas.

-Humide ? demanda Draco en repensant au soleil de plomb de l'après-midi.

-Il fait chaud, je l'admets, dit Severus. Mais l'atmosphère reste imprégnée d'humidité. Les poumons de Potter… Malfoy, sont affaiblis, comme la majorité de son organisme depuis l'opération qui a été, je vous le rappelle, très invasive. Il a besoin de le ménager. A cette époque de l'année, vous devriez essayer des pays européens. La mer méditerranée est agréable, paraît-il… »

Sur ces mots révélateurs, il sortit de sa sacoche une petite caisse remplie de potion, se qui fit grimacer Harry.

« Encore quelques mois, Potter, dit-il en apercevant sa grimace. Et vous pourrez alors faire toutes les folies que vous chuchote votre cerveau inconscient ! A bientôt. »

Sans un mot, il transplana, Draco levant les yeux au ciel. Il regarda Harry et passa une main attentive dans ses cheveux.

« Je m'occupe de réserver quelque part, dit-il en le regardant. Une préférence ?

-Non, choisis, répondit Harry d'un air fatigué. Je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu. »

Draco hocha de la tête puis le regarda partir. Doucement, son regard retomba sur le coffret de potion dans lequel il plaça un délicat coup de pied. Vivement qu'il ne les voit plus. Il ferait du jet ski. Et du saut en parachute. Et du surf aussi ! Tout, tant qu'Harry soit guéri !

**FIN**

Même si techniquement, c'est pas la fin ! loll J'espère que ces 5 modestes pages vous ont apportés un peu de joie. Il m'a été personnellement très agréable et étrange de renouer avec le monde tendre et sucré de Cœur de Cristal que je prends un grand plaisir à légèrement remanier (pas trop, hein, sinon, ce n'est plus Cœur de Cristal).

Bisous à toutes et… à bientôt, croyez-moi !


End file.
